Incierto Destino ( T )
by ursubg
Summary: Cuando Bella tiene un desafortunado encuentro con un vampiro en su adolescencia cree que su vida ha terminado, lo que no sabe es que esta a punto de comenzar. Contiene lemon.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

BPOV

Desde que era pequeña siempre he creído en la justicia y en que se hará lo correcto, mi padre era periodista y me lo enseño todo sobre tener dignidad y orgullo, me decía "Para brillar uno no debe pisar a otro". Todavía los recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ese día se quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria y no se iría tan fácilmente, de todas maneras no es lo que quiero, resople en frustración.

Esa cosa que acabo con ellos jure encontrarla a como diera lugar…

 _10 años antes._

Acababa de llegar del instituto, me quedaba solo un año de graduarme y ya estaba buscando las mejores universidades para seguir los pasos de mi padre. Mi madre se encontraba cocinando, mi hermano jugando videojuegos en el salón y mi padre junto a éste con su ordenador supongo que haciendo algo del trabajo. Subí a mi habitación a ducharme y tranquilizarme, había sido un día raro y sentía que me vigilaban a cada paso que daba. Cuando salí de la ducha comenzó mi tormento, allí en la oscuridad había una figura alta, se veía bastante mas grande y fuerte que yo así que por instinto grité, fue el peor error que pude cometer, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho ese ser los hubiera dejado en paz y hoy seguirían vivos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y conmigo en shock y estática en mi lugar , primero entró papa que no duró ni 5 segundos , el tipo lo cogió del cuello y se lo retorció como si fuera barro en sus manos, luego vino mama que intento atacarlo con un bate de béisbol de Seth y sin tocarla le rompió el cuello también, todavía oigo esos crujidos en mis pesadillas, yo seguía petrificada sin saber que hacer ¡Por dios Seth no vengas! Es lo único que se repetía en mi mente, no quería que lo matara a el también.

-¿Que quieres?- le dije entre lagrimas- ¿Porque me has hecho esto?- el rio y salio a la luz. Era un hombre muy guapo con penetrantes ojos azules , su mirada era fría al igual que su piel. Me apretó junto a el y se acerco a mi oído.

-Tu eres lo que quiero- después de eso no recuerdo mucho solo sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello donde poco después me di cuenta que tenia una marca ,eran 2 pequeños puntitos que no se veían si no te fijabas pero yo lo sabia, suspiré, por un lado me gustaba tenerlo de recordatorio de lo que pasó y por otro quisiera borrar su marca de mi, volví a suspirar.

Cuando desperté en el hospital eran mis tíos los que se encontraban allí, y no pude evitar preguntar por mis padres y por Seth a pesar que mi mente me decían que estaban muertos. Necesitaba escucharlo de alguien mas para darle mas veracidad.

-¿Como están papa, mama y Seth?- ellos me miraron con tristeza.

-Cielo tus padres no están y tu hermano ha desaparecido , la policía cree que se lo llevaron después de atacarte.

-¿Que? ¿Pero porque?

-No lo sabemos pero confiamos en que la policía encontrará a los que hicieron esto y los meterá en la cárcel- negué, sabia que solo había sido uno y que no era un ser normal ¡Quien me viera ahora! Me parecia una tontería todo el mundo de lo sobrenatural y ahora estoy envuelta en él- tranquila cariño todo se solucionara.

Y conforme pasaron los meses me di cuenta que estaba mucho mas metida de lo que quisiera, tuve grandes cambios en mi pero el peor de todos fue el que necesitara beber sangre , aunque sea de vez en cuando. En ese momento me pareció lo peor del mundo pero con el tiempo lo fui superando, ya que las cosas buenas superaban a las malas.

 _Fecha actual._

Suspire, me levante a tomarme una copa antes de recostarme otra vez en mi sofá. Estuve 3 semanas inconsciente antes de despertar , el tipo casi me dreno toda la sangre, nadie se explica como lo hizo ni como sobreviví simplemente lo llamaron milagro. Después de despertar empece a mejorar de forma rápida y me dieron de alta a los pocos días. Mis tíos me llevaron con ellos a su casa y se portaron de maravilla conmigo. El caso de mis padres y mi hermano nunca se cerro pues no encontraron nada, esa fue la razón que me hizo convertirme en la jefa de policía de Portangeles.

A lo largo de los años que llevo trabajando he estado intentando encontrar a ese hombre, me reí de mi misma ¡Eso no era un hombre era otra cosa que prefiero no nombrar! Desde ese día cambié, mi cuerpo se hizo mas atlético, tenia mas fuerza, destreza ,habilidad… Y cuando me caía y me hacia daño me curaba con rapidez,aunque ya apenas pierdo el equilibrio, cosas que al principio fueron insignificantes ahora no lo son. Suspiré de nuevo tocándome en el corazón, apenas unas horas antes me dispararon a bocajarro en el y sin embargo aquí estoy ¡No se si llamarlo maldición o..!

-Bells ¿Que haces aquí despierta deberías estar en la cama?- le sonreí, el era el que me ayudaba con lo mas negro de ser como soy, era un buen amigo y amante, a pesar de sus continuas declaraciones no me llenaba como me gustaría y él a pesar de saberlo siempre estaba ahí para mi. Compartíamos piso desde que íbamos a la universidad, era mi mejor amigo y el único al que le conté todo lo relacionado conmigo y se ofreció a ser mi alimento cuando me diera la sed ¡Era el mejor! Y solo lograba hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de correrme, esa es la razón por la que somos amantes. Antes de él sólo iba a un bar y lo hacía con alguno de los chicos de allí y me alimentaba. Cuando se lo dije el se ofreció a darme lo que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitara.

-Lo sé es solo que no me explico- me toque la zona en cuestión, el se sentó junto a mi pasándome su brazo por lo hombros donde me acurruque.

-Creo que es un regalo por todo lo que te quitaron- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y lo de tener que beber sangre?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Ahí me has pillado! - me besó el tope de la cabeza antes de seguir- Pero no debes preocuparte, no necesitas matar para quitarte esa sed que te entra y puedes aguantarla varias semanas para mi mala suerte- me reí- y gracias a mí estas cubierta por eso- le di un codazo en el costado.

-¡Eres genial! No sé que sería de mi sin ti- el como siempre hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

-Solamente es mi forma de demostrar cuanto te quiero…- lo corte antes que siguiera por ese camino. El sabía porque lo hacía pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos a la cama- asintió, nos despedimos antes de ir cada uno a su cuarto y me acosté comiéndome la cabeza con todo este asunto.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo lo que mi vida iba a cambiar.

 **URSU.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

EPOV

-¿La habéis encontrado? - todos negaron.

-Lo siento señor, todavía no hemos hallado nada que nos asegure donde esta.

-No podemos dejar que la encuentre ¡Eso seria catastrófico! Mi hermano esta loco y no debemos dejarlo al mando sino acabará con todo el mundo que conocemos.

-Edward- mire a mi hermana que se acercaba sigilosa hacia mi- tengo a alguien que podría ayudar.

-¿Quien seria Leah? ¿No lo dirás por tu amigo Sam Verdad?- ella resopló negando con la cabeza.

-Es un joven que encontré en la calle se hallaba perdido y asustado pero su esencia es parecida a la de la chica que buscamos.

-¿Y eso significa?- rodó los ojos ¡Odiaba cuando hacía eso!

-Puede ser un pariente pero no lo sabremos seguro hasta que no despierte- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Esta dormido? - asintió- ¿Es humano?- negó- ¿Vampiro?- volvió a negar- ¿Que coño es entonces?

-No lo sé pero parece ser un híbrido, debemos estudiarlo para saberlo con certeza- asentí- parece una mezcla de vampiro y humano, nunca había visto nada igual.

-Esta bien avisarme cuando despierte quiero hablar con él tengo curiosidad por saber de donde ha salido.

-Yo también, te avisaré nada mas despierte y Edward ¿Que harás tu con Lauren? Todos están hartos de ella, se la pasa gritando y dando órdenes como si fuera la reina y no lo es- suspiré en cansancio, solo la mantenía allí para que calentara mi cama que es en lo único que era buena, fuera de ella era alguien insoportable.

-No lo sé , ya veremos ahora necesito encontrar a esa chica antes que mi hermano -suspiré- ella ya debe tener la edad adecuada para emparejarse y si él la encuentra antes ya sabemos lo que pasará- ella rodó los ojos- el tema de Lauren puede esperar-se fue resoplando y maldiciendo por lo bajo ¡Como si no pudiera oírla! Pero reconocía que tenía razón.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- allí se encontraba mi mejor amigo y mas hermano de lo que lo sería el verdadero.

-Si Jasper, lo estoy, solo quiero ¡Ah, no sé lo que quiero! De momento debo encontrar a esa chica y mantenerla alejada de mi hermano- el rió.

-¿Y después de eso?

-No lo sé, primero lo primero.

-Edward esta chica que buscamos tiene una vida, no puedes pretender quitársela de la noche a la mañana- suspiré en derrota.

-¿Que sugieres entonces?

-Podemos involucrarnos en su vida sin tener que cambiarla tan drásticamente y cuidarla de él- nadie quería decir su nombre era como una vergüenza para todos nosotros- así podrías conquistarla por tus propios medios- me reí.

-Esta bien lo haremos como digas ¡Tu eres el experto con los humanos! ¡Hasta estas casado con una! En lo de conquistarla no creo que sea necesario , si es ella mi pareja se dará de forma natural- el rió- no me hará falta de ningún cortejo.

-¡Eh no te metas con mi Alice! Si te escuchara te mataría con sus propias manos- me reí de su broma pero la verdad es que a Alice el embarazo le había sentado muy mal. Hay quien piensa que nosotros no podemos tener descendencia cosa que no es cierta, solo debemos encontrar a la pareja adecuada para hacerlo y de ahí viene el problema de mi hermano los 2 teníamos destinada a la misma persona y el como buen celoso y posesivo se negó a compartir a su mujer conmigo. Llego al punto de repudiarnos a todos y formar su propio aquelarre de vampiros, cosa que tenemos prohibida de hacer hace muchos siglos. Convivimos con los humanos e incluso encontramos nuestras parejas en ellos, nos alimentamos sin matarlos y no los convertimos, cosa que mi hermano si hizo con todos lo que tiene a su servicio. Suspiré en derrota ¡Ni siquiera sabia como era o si me gustaría! Solo sabia que debía encontrarla- además la vida de pareja es mas compleja de lo que crees- me dió una palmada en el hombro- ya te darás cuenta cuando llegue la tuya- rodé los ojos hice como que no escuche esa parte.

-Si podría intentarlo pero no creo que lo consiguiera- nos reímos ambos.

\- Mañana es el babyshower de mi hijo, vendrán unas compañeros del trabajo también ¿Vendrás? Me gustaría tenerte allí conmigo.

-Si iré, de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer de momento ¿A que hora era?

-A las 5 , no llegues tarde.

-Tranquilo no lo haré- me quede solo y pensando. Cuando unas manos que conocía muy bien se enrollaron en mi cintura, bajando un poco mas abajo.

-¡Edward te necesito ahora!- no podía negarme a un buen polvo para quitar el estrés, por lo que a velocidad vampírica me di la vuelta alzándola al aire, quite de en medio lo que estorbaba y la penetre de forma salvaje, no era algo mágico como lo describían los que habían encontrado a su pareja pero me servia. Lauren sabia lo que hacia debía reconocerlo, seguimos así hasta alcanzar ambos el orgasmo- ¡Eres fantástico Edward!- le sonreí con sarcasmo mientras la metía de nuevo en los pantalones.

-Lo sé, ahora vístete y vete que tengo cosas importantes que hacer- ahora se veía enojada.

-¿Esto es lo que soy para ti? ¡Me follas y me echas como a una puta!

-Vete de aquí antes que me enfade y no te permita acercarte a mi otra vez- ella rió.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien mas aguantaría tus mierdas? Reconócelo, esa chica que buscas la tiene tu hermano por lo que estarás condenado a estar solo siempre- se fue dando un portazo y dejándome muy pero que muy cabreado. Me había tocado donde mas dolía ¡Hija de puta!

-¡Maldita zorra! -fui en busca de Leah.

-¡Leah!- se encontraba haciendo esos ejercicios que salían por la tele, el porque nunca lo entenderé. Nosotros no necesitábamos ejercitarnos para mantenernos en forma pero ella siempre lo hacía, si no fuera mi hermana pensaría que es mas humana de lo que es.

-¡Dime hermanito!- ella siguió con los movimientos mientras hablaba conmigo.

-Tienes carta blanca con Lauren -ella sonrió- hoy ha rebasado mi paciencia y por mi puedes echarla si quieres o hacer lo que gustes con ella, ya encontraré otra diversión.

-Lo haré cuando acabe con esto- la deje con los mismos y decidí salir un rato a tomar algo a un bar, lo necesitaba con desesperación y no era solo alcohol. Buscaría un buen polvo y de paso bebería algo de sangre.

Una vez llegué me puse a observar el panorama , me acerqué a una morena que se veía bastante bien. Llevaba un rato haciéndome ojitos antes de acercarme a ella, le di un poco de conversación , ella solo reía y se enredaba un mechón de pelo en el dedo ¡Increíble que así consiguiera algo con nadie pero en fin! Estaba buena y necesitaba un polvo y sangre así que...

Cuando me disponía a sacarla de ahí , la olí, era un olor increíble, nunca había olido nada así. Me giré buscando su procedencia y lo que vi me impactó aun mas si cabe. Era , no tenía palabras, una diosa castaña, no había otro nombre para ella. Llevaba un corto vestido ajustado al cuerpo que dejaba ver bastantes de sus atributos, no lo pensé 2 veces, me despedí de la chica con la que estaba y me encaminé en busca de la castaña. Iba sola y se sentó en la barra con una copa de martini blanco en su mano. Pude darme cuenta que tenía a todos los hombres de alrededor embelesados con ella ¡Joderos que será para mí !

-¿Estas sola?- me pareció que hable muy bajo para que me escuchara sobre la música pero al contestar me di cuenta que no.

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo- eso me impactó ,lo diría de forma irónica o literal, se veía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que decidí presentarme para romper el hielo .

-Edward Cullen- le di mi mano ahí fue cuando nos vimos a la cara por primera vez, ella pareció quedarse tan sorprendida como yo al verme ¡Bien eso era buena señal! Podía notar unas sensaciones raras que me llamaban a ella.

-Bella Swan – me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Te conozco de algo?- negué y ella rio- No importa es solo que me pareciste conocido- me sonrió y su sonrisa era demasiado seductora, decidí dejar claro desde ahora lo que realmente quería.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?- me acerqué mas a ella acariciando su brazo desnudo para entrar en calor, ese simple gesto envió unos extraños escalofríos por mi nuca que no había sentido antes..

-¿Que tal si nos la tomamos a solas?- ella volvió a sonreír tomándose su copa de una vez y levantándose de la silla ¿Se iba? ¡Mierda! Pero antes de alejarse se volvió a hablarme.

-¿Vamos ? Sé de un buen lugar para hacerlo - ¡Umm! Ese hacerlo me sonaba realmente bien así que la seguí sin dudarlo.

Salimos del bar y me llevó a un motel que había cerca, supongo que tenia las mismas intenciones que yo así que una vez dentro de la habitación no dude en besarla con pasión y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Mientras mas la besaba mas caliente me ponía nunca había experimentado esto con una simple humana.

Nos desnudamos ambos, primero la probé yo a ella, fui lamiendo y mordiendo desde su oreja pasando por sus perfectos pechos y bajando hasta su centro, sin olvidar sus hermosas piernas antes de centrarme en la tarea principal, cuando lo hice no pude parar hasta que la sentí correrse con mi boca y mis dedos, lo bebí todo antes de asaltarla para penetrarla a lo que ella me paro para probarme como lo había hecho yo antes ¡Era la mejor mamada de mi vida ! Incluso se lo bebió todo al igual que hice yo con ella, una vez lista se subió encima mía marcando ella el ritmo, era el adecuado para mi, ya me quedaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo cuando lo sentí, por instinto en el éxtasis la mordí también y ¡Fue algo que no puedo expresar con palabras ,pero nunca disfruté de un orgasmo y una mordedura antes hasta ahora! Nunca antes había dejado que me mordieran, eso era algo sólo de parejas pero se sentía muy bien con ella. Cuando todo acabó y nos separamos nos miramos los 2 sorprendidos.

-¿Eres un vampiro? - me acerqué a olerla pero no olía como tal.

-No, yo no ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera se lo que soy!- se veía muy abatida por ello.

Se levantó dando vueltas por la habitación y verla así me puso duro de nuevo. El saber que era como yo mas o menos me dio el impulso de cogerla con fuerza en el aire para follarla de nuevo contra la pared, ella aunque un poco sorprendida se dejó hacer y tuvimos otro orgasmo mas pero en este no sentimos la necesidad de alimentarnos ¿Eso quería decir que nos saciábamos el uno al otro?

-¡Joder eso ha sido!

-Lo sé no hace falta que lo digas, pero si queremos hablar es mejor que te vistas o no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte de nuevo- ella sonrió de forma traviesa que volvió a encenderme.

-¿Que te parece si nos ponemos a jugar ahora y ya hablaremos por la mañana?- solo sonreí antes de asaltarla como el obseso del sexo que me había vuelto con ella. Estuvimos toda la noche follando por todos los rincones de la habitación y sin necesidad de mordernos . Era algo increíble para mi encontrar a alguien como yo del que me pudiera alimentar. Supongo que ya tenia mi reemplazo para Lauren ahora solo faltaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Cuando estaba por hablar de todo me di cuenta que se hallaba muy quieta y callada.

¿Estaba dormida? ¡Pero como! ¡No podía ser! Se veía como nosotros pero no olía igual, al olerla me puse duro de nuevo ¡Mierda nunca me había pasado nada igual! Por lo que pude comprobar también poseía fuerza y agilidad como nosotros parecía ser una mezcla de humana y vampira ¿Pero era eso posible? ¿Como había llegado a esa situación? Miré su cuello y entonces lo vi ¡Joder mi hermano la había marcado lo que quería decir que el la había convertido en esto! Pero lo extraño es que no parece que trabaje con unos locos vampiros como ellos ¡Da igual buscare a Jasper para que me ayude antes de que despierte y se vaya! Si va a estar presente en mi vida necesito saber que no es un riesgo para mi comunidad.

BPOV

¡Joder me había quedado dormida después de follar casi toda la noche! Había sido increíble, él era como yo también, no necesitaba matar para quedarse satisfecho y me ponía como nunca nadie antes lo hizo, incluso su sangre mitigó mi sed ¡Tenía un sabor increíble nunca antes había probado nada tan exquisito! Ahora debía comprobar por cuanto tiempo duraría.

Al desperezarme vi que se había ido ¡Mierda! Debí imaginar que esto no iba a ningún lado, supongo que me dejé llevar por el éxtasis del momento, así que ya no tenia caso seguir ahí, me vestí rápidamente ya me ducharía en casa, de todas formas estaba sola. Jake se había tenido que ir a un congreso por un par de días y esa fue la razón que tuviera que buscarle un sustituto ¡Y que sustituto! Cuando la sed aprieta no puedo esperar, por eso me arreglé y fui a un bar en busca de sexo y sangre.

Abandone el lugar y me fui a casa, donde después de asearme un poco me di cuenta que volvía a estar marcada, pero esta era diferente, parecia que había unas letras sobre las marcas pero eran un poco borrosas. Ya lo vería por la mañana ahora debía descansar que tenia mucho trabajo para el siguiente día. ¡Era una pena que no volviéramos a vernos mas! ¡Había sido una noche increíble!

Por la mañana me despertó el sonido del móvil , iba a cogerlo de la mesilla y no estaba ¿Donde demonios? Tuve que levantarme a regañadientes y pude ver que estaba tirado en el suelo ¡Que raro yo nunca lo tiro así! Me agache por él cuando lo noté, había alguien mas en la habitación, sin pensarlo di una voltereta en el aire posicionándome detrás del susodicho y lo agarré del cuello.

-¡Vaya eres mas ágil de lo que recordaba!- lo solté para verlo mejor.

-¿Que haces en mi casa? Creí que te habías ido después de conseguir lo que querías- me miró molesto.

-Fui a buscar a un amigo para que pudiera explicarme que eres, pareces vampiro pero no hueles a una. Y por lo que he podido ver-hizo señas alrededor- vives como una humana normal- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Has mirado mis cosas? ¡Eso es ilegal!

-No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer mientras dormías, otra cosa rara que no entiendo, nosotros no dormimos, pero veo que lo necesitas al igual que la sangre- asentí apenada.

-Si, pero solo me alimento una vez cada mes o mes y medio, puedo aguantarlo bien y solo consigo que salgan – señale mis colmillos- cuando…- me ruboricé y el enseguida se puso rígido.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tienes sexo cada vez que tienes sed porque si no tus colmillos no salen?- asentí y el se puso como loco dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Pues eso se acabó, ahora cuando quieras algo- me acorralo contra la pared- sea lo que sea me buscaras a mi ! ¿Entendido?- asentí sin saber porque, pero me atraía demasiado para negarme, supongo que seria cosa de cambiar a Jake por el ¡Mierda Jake! ¡Debía decírselo , no quería que se molestara por eso! Pero Edward me llenaba en ambos sentidos mas que él.

-Primero debo hablar con mi amigo- el me miró dudoso- es quien ha estado ayudándome con eso todo este tiempo- abrió los ojos en conocimiento del significado de lo que le había dicho.

-¡Pues háblalo con el y dile que ya me tienes a mi! No necesitas a nadie mas, yo no comparto lo mío con nadie - ahí si salio la voz de jefa en mi ¿Que se creía que podía llegar a mi vida de la nada y mandarme?

-¡Las cosas no se dicen así, deberías pedirlo con educación no dando ordenes! -me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Esta bien!- resopló- Lo siento de verdad es solo que no me ha gustado lo que me has dicho- me reí sarcástica.

-¿El que haya follado antes que te conociera? Porque tu seguro que no follas nunca ¿Verdad?- pareció quedarse asombrado de verme atacarle de forma tan directa y sarcástica.

-¡Me pones duro hablando así Bella! - Me alzo en brazos y le rodee la cintura con mis piernas- Ahora vamos a follar antes de irte a trabajar- asentí besándolo con fuerza. Con el no tenia que contenerme de hacerle daño ¡Y era algo increíble esto de dejarse llevar por la pasión sin medidas!

Después de hacerlo tuve que correr para no llegar demasiado tarde, al salir me encontré con Jasper, el marido de Alice mi secretaria allí sentado en el sofá mirando la tele¿Que demonios hacía en mi casa? ¿Cuando había entrado?

-¿Jasper? - el me miró igual de sorprendido que yo- ¿Que haces aquí?

-El es mi amigo, el que te comenté que iba a mirarte bien- lo miro de forma acusadora- ¿O lo has hecho ya? - ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Jasper era como el? ¿Lo sabría Alice? ¿Y el niño ? ¡ Oh dios pueden embarazar a las mujeres ! ¡Menos mal que tomo la píldora! Porque Edward ni una vez tomo precaución, nunca antes lo vi necesario pero viendo esto debía cuidarme a partir de ahora.

-¿Alice lo sabe? ¿El niño es tuyo?

-¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que si! Y respondiendo tu pregunta, si lo sabe.

-¿Pero como? Según las leyendas los vampiros no…- me interrumpió con una risa sarcástica.

-Lo que cuentan las leyendas no son mas que tonterias nada de lo que dicen nos hace daño ni la luz del sol, los ajos o el agua bendita- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Entonces nada puede matarnos?- negó.

-Solo el hecho de cortarnos la cabeza nos mataría, pero es algo muy difícil de conseguir. Todos los vampiros somos muy fuertes y nos regeneramos muy rápido por lo que haría falta mucha fuerza para arrancar una cabeza pues con armas tampoco se nos puede dañar. Y lo de los niños solo podemos engendrar con nuestra pareja para la eterna…

-¡Pero Alice es humana! ¿Como puede durar para siempre? Eso no es posible.

-Compartimos todo con nuestra pareja, incluso la sangre por lo que mientras Alice beba de ella, se conservara como esta y no morirá- ¿Que? ¡Era algo increíble! Los científicos pagarían millones por esa formula de la juventud ,antes de hablar negó riendo.

-Solo sirve con la persona de la que estamos enamorados no con los demás- suspiré en derrota. Así mi teoría se iba a la mierda.

-¿Lees la mente?- rió negando con la cabeza.

-No pero no hace falta ser muy listo para saber lo que ibas a decir ¿Porque no había notado nunca que eras especial?- alce ambos hombros porque ni yo lo sabia, el se acerco a mi a mirarme fijamente- no lo entiendo tienes algo que me hace imposible leerte bien. Algo muy difícil de conseguir.

-¿Que dices? ¿Como un escudo? Pues si es así no lo hago conscientemente, ahora que puedo hablar con alguien que entiende mejor ¿Es normal que nos disparen al corazón y se regenere de inmediato?

-No, incluso en un vampiro como Edward tardaría al menos 3 horas ¿Porque?- suspire.

-Fue lo que me paso ayer , cuando estábamos en la redada un tipo me pillo por sorpresa y me disparo directo al corazón, ni siquiera me caí para atrás, en un parpadeo se regenero y el tipo estaba tan asustado que lo deje kao ¡Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando lo vio! El cree que soy la reencarnación del anticristo o algo así- ambos se veían sorprendidos.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te regeneraste instantáneamente de un disparo al corazón?

-Si nunca antes me había pasado, es algo nuevo para mi, ya sabia que me curaba mas rápido que el resto, incluso la noche que me atacaron lo tacharon de milagro , pero también pudo ser por eso aunque entonces tarde 3 semanas en reponerme.

-¿Quien te ataco?- me puse nerviosa al recordar esos ojos fríos y su aliento en mi oído -¿Cuando fue?

\- Fue hace 10 años – Edward se veía muy nervioso-me dejó una marca en el cuello, solo recuerdo su aspecto nada mas- Edward se acerco a mi cuello con miedo poniendo su dedo sobre la marca que dejo ese monstruo.

-¿Esta marca?- asentí- ¡Mierda!- se puso muy nervioso- ¿Te dijo algo?

-Cuando le pregunte que quería solo me dijo que a mi antes de dejarme morir, estuve 3 semanas en coma antes de despertar, supongo que logró lo que quería porque no volvió mas.

-¿Mi her… digo el y tu ?- lo miré desconcertada- ¿Hubo algo entre vosotros?

-No lo recuerdo, los médicos creían que si porque estaba desnuda pero eso fue porque acababa de salir de la ducha, el tipo me mordió y no recuerdo mas, llevo buscándolo desde entonces para acabar con él como hizo con mi familia.

-¿Mató a tu familia?- se veía desconcertado.

-A mis padres, a mi hermano se lo llevó y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces- me perdí en los vagos recuerdos que me quedaban de todos- pero tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo con vida, aunque sea especial como yo.

-¿Crees que se unió a el? Tal vez lo convirtió y esta trabajando con el ahora mismo- Jasper se acercó a ver la marca al igual que hizo Edward.

-La marca no se ha completado me temo que o bien no lo terminó o el hecho de estar ella inconsciente no se pudo llevar a cabo- ¿De que estarían hablando?

-¡Maldito tramposo! Ni siquiera se molestó en ganarse su afecto ¿Y 10 años? ¡Era una niña!

-¿De que estáis hablando?- ambos se veían abatidos.

-El que te ataco era mi hermano- abrí los ojos de la impresión- llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de el porque esta faltando a todos los tratados que hemos establecido con los humanos hasta ahora, cuando vi su marca en ti pensé que te había convertido para su ejército, no que eras tu la razón de volverse loco y formarlo.

-¡Espera que ! -Seguro que había oído mal.

-Tu eres la chica destinada a ambos por eso se enfureció y se fue pero nunca imagine que llegaría a ti de esa manera.

-¡Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo pille! ¿Mató a mi familia solo por echarme un polvo?

-Yo no he dicho eso, se supone que eras nuestra pareja no que fueras un polvo- ahora los abrí yo de la impresión.

-¿Tu pareja? ¿Quieres decir como Alice y Jasper?- asintió ¡Mierda! ¿Las pastillas funcionarían con ellos como con nosotros?

-No te preocupes solo puede ocurrir cuando sale la marca- ahora era yo la me mas se asustó y corrí al espejo a verme el cuello donde me mordió Edward ¡Joder se veía claramente una E y una B entrelazadas sobre la mordedura parecia un tatuaje, salí de nuevo enseñándosela a Jasper que abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Edward deberías ver esto- el se acercó a verlo, me acaricio las iniciales con el dedo y entonces quise ver la mía en el.

-¿A ti también te ha salido?- al acercarme pude ver que el tenia a la B entrelazada con la E, era el mismo pero cambiaba la posición de las letras, se la acaricie al igual que el hizo conmigo- ¿Esto quiere decir que siempre estaremos juntos?

-Eso parece- me abrazó y besó la cabeza, ya debería estar en el trabajo.

-Debería irme ya, voy ya demasiado tarde- Jasper me cogió del brazo antes de alejarme.

-¿Porque no te tomas la mañana libre y hablamos de todo esto mas tranquilos?- no estaría mal pero había cosas que requerían mi atención- necesitamos saber mas sobre tu condición, nunca antes había pasado y es algo muy raro.

-Mejor nos vemos después en la fiesta de Alice y así conversamos un poco mientras abren las chicas los regalos.

-De acuerdo- Edward me besó fieramente antes de dejarme ir- ¡Nos vemos luego preciosa!

Llegue a comisaria un poco después , donde ya me observaban con esa mirada rara en su cara por haberme llegado tarde. Hice todos mis pendientes y pase algunas diligencias a los demás antes de salir a comer con Angela y Alice que eran las chicas mas cercanas a mi, una era mi secretaria y la otra mi ayudante, Angela se quedaba de encargada cuando tenia que ausentarme.

-¡Estoy deseando llegar y probar ese plato nuevo del que me hablo Jazz ¡ Seguro que debe estar delicioso!

-¿Eso lo dice el bebe o tu? - nos reímos las 3.

-Los 2 ahora cuando lo pruebe veré cual tiene razón si Jazz o nosotros.

-Si yo lo probare también, Angela ¿Vendrás luego a lo de Alice ?- resopló antes de contestar.

-No se si mi marido quiera ir, ya sabéis lo raro que es Ben a la hora de juntarse con tanta gente que no conoce mucho- rodé los ojos, había conocido a Ben en una fiesta de compañeros y me resulto una persona rara, esa seria la palabra que mas se acercaría a su descripción. Y siempre me observaba con una mirada extraña como si supiera lo que era, pero eso no era posible a menos que el…

-¿Que piensas Bella?- interrumpió Angela mis divagaciones.

-En nada, solo que tengo hambre.

-¿Vendrás con Jake?- suspire en cansancio ellas pensaban que el era mi novio, nada mas lejos de la realidad. Eramos muy buenos amigos y gracias a el deje de buscar a tipos en los bares para alimentarme cada vez que me daba sed. Ahora que estaba con Edward debía hablar con el al respecto- ¡Bells te he preguntado si vendrás con Jake! Hoy estas en la luna.

-No, se encuentra en un congreso, no llegara hasta dentro de 2 días , iré sola- le di una mirada significativa a Alice- tengo que hablar con Jasper- ella asintió muy tranquila, supongo que ya sabia de lo que se trataba.

-¿Entonces estas en abstinencia estos días?- me reí.

-Ya os he dicho que solo somos amigos, no novios.

-¡Pero si estáis viviendo juntos! ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis así?

-Desde que recuerdo, el es mi mejor amigo y ha sido mi apoyo desde que estaba en el instituto por lo que lo aprecio mucho. Nos conocemos bastante bien y por eso vivimos juntos- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No tenéis sexo o lo habéis tenido?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Alguna vez pero nada serio- ella rio en victoria.

-¡Lo sabía ,aunque lo negaras ,las veces que os veo juntos noto como te mira, el esta enamorado!

-¡No que va! Somos amigos nada mas .

-Si ,trata de convencerte a ti misma a mi no lo harás, sé lo que he visto y el esta enamorado- rodé los ojos.

-Si Angela lo que digas.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos a comer las 3. En la barra había un tipo moreno con los ojos claros que no me quitaba ojo de encima ¿Lo conocería de algo?

-¿Que miras Bells?

-El tipo de la barra ¿Lo conocéis? - ambas miraron al lugar y ninguna lo vio.

-No veo a nadie- ¿Que? ¡Eso no era posible si estaba allí mismo!

-¿Ninguna ve a nadie en la barra junto a la chica rubia?- señalé el lugar donde se hallaba el tipo.

-¿Estas bien Bells ? Tal vez deberías descansar un poco , ahí no hay nadie ¿Seguro que has dormido bien? -¡Mierda!

-¡Iré al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara! - las deje en la mesa charlando, seguramente lo loca que estaba por ver a alguien que no estaba allí. Cuando me cerciore que no me veían me acerque al tipo , hice como que veía algo en mi móvil mientras hablaba con el.

-¿Quien eres?

-Peter ¿porque puedes verme? Estoy camuflado ahora mismo, no deberías poder verme.

-¿Camuflado? ¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Que eres?

-Eres una híbrida, puedo percibirlo yo soy un brujo y ahora mismo estoy manteniendo un encantamiento en el entorno por el que no debería verme nadie , ni siquiera tu ¿Porque aún así me ves?

-No lo sé, soy algo rara. Incluso comparada con los raros del mundo sobrenatural, lo soy- me reí de mi misma- Soy Bella encantada, ahora voy a volver a la mesa con mis amigas, nos veremos por ahí- cuando iba a irme me agarro del brazo y entonces hubo unos flashes en mi cabeza en los que aparecía el mismo hombre que mató a mis padres, pero no alcance a ver mucho con claridad- ¿Que era eso?

-Son visiones que me vienen de vez en cuando , cuando entro en contacto con los demás simplemente me pasa. Debes tener cuidado, el tipo de las visiones es muy peligroso, lo conozco demasiado bien y por lo que he visto tiene especial interés en ti, cosa que no entiendo porque ya tiene su pareja establecida, solo esta esperando que madure para que vaya a el- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quien es su pareja?- me parecía que esto no iba a gustarme nada.

-No lo sé muy bien , el es muy reservado y no habla de sus cosas con nadie. Lo único que sé es que la poseyó el primero marcándola como suya entonces, dijo que era muy joven y la dejó para que madurara ,cuando creciera se daría cuenta que estaban unidos e iría a buscarlo por propia voluntad- golpee la mesa con fuerza antes de salir disparada afuera del restaurante.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿De verdad piensa que voy a estar con el después de lo que le hizo a mis padres o lo que hizo con mi hermano ? ¡Oh dios mi hermano seguro que el puede decirme donde encontrarlo! Mejor lo matare después cuando me diga lo que quiero saber, ya se que debo cortarle la cabeza al cabrón para acabarlo y lo haré con todo el rencor que me profesa , golpee sin querer el coche junto a mi y lo desplace varios metros ¡Joder! Corrí a velocidad sobrehumana a esconderme en la parte trasera del restaurante antes que me viera alguien.

-Parece que te has alterado ¿Estas bien?

-¡Estoy mosqueada! Pero se me pasara- me acerqué a el- ¿Tu Podrías decirme donde encontrarlo?

-¿A James ?- asentí- Aunque quisiera no podría, el se esconde bastante bien y nadie sabe exactamente donde vive, no es tonto y sabe que lo buscan para acabar con el varias de las razas existentes con lo cual no se dejara ver así de fácil- ¡Mierda!

-Da igual ya lo encontrare por mis medios gracias de todas formas, voy a volver con las chicas.

-Si ,pensaran que estas un poco loca- suspire.

-Si seguro que lo harán, supongo que nos veremos por ahí- me sonrió.

-Estoy convencido de que si- despareció de repente y yo entré de nuevo en el restaurante, las chicas estaban preguntando por mi a los camareros.

-Chicas estoy aquí.

-¡Oh Bells has desparecido de repente y no hemos sabido porque!

-¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!- rodé los ojos.

-Estoy bien solo necesitaba algo de aire.

-Pues daos prisa o no nos dará tiempo de comer.

Pedimos la comida y cuando estábamos por la mitad me llamaron por radio. Era uno de mis chicos.

-Jefa la necesitamos aquí, tenemos un robo con rehenes en el banco central – suspiré.

-¡Voy para allá ahora mismo , intentad negociar con el tipo mientras, cuando llegue intentare arreglarlo. Chicas debo irme , os dejo mi parte para que pagueis y nos vemos luego.

-¡Vale y ten cuidado Bells ya sabemos que te gusta arriesgarte!

-¡Si Angela lo tendré en cuenta!

Me dirigí al banco central donde me esperaba el operativo, el tipo tenia varios rehenes y quería dinero a cambio de dejarlos libres,después de ver los planos del sitio decidí entrar por la parte de atrás mientras mis chicos lo distraían por delante. Me tuve que poner el chaleco ¡Si supieran que no me hace falta! Pero no podía levantar sospechas .Fui con Eric, unos de mis mejores agentes , solo esperaba que no viera nada fuera de lo común .Cuando me avisaron que tenia carta blanca procedimos a entrar, ubicamos al atracador y nos pusimos en posición, lo que no contaba era con que fuera alguien especial ¡Mierda era un vampiro! No sabía porque pero lo intuía. Cuando quitábamos el seguro a las armas se volvió a nosotros y con mucha velocidad se acerco primero a Eric dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe, luego vino a hacer lo mismo conmigo pero pude esquivarlo con facilidad .

-¡Vaya ,Vaya! No esperaba que mandaran a alguien que pudiera hacerme frente- me reí.

-¿En serio? Soy la inspectora jefe ¿No creerías que me quedaría afuera sin hacer nada verdad?

-Voy a acabar contigo , soy uno de los vampiros mas fuerte de aquí y acabaré contigo de un solo golpe.

-Eso sera si me cojes primero ¿No crees?

Empezamos una persecución del uno al otro donde nadie podía vernos , lo lleve lo mas lejos de los rehenes ,cuando lo tuve lo mas alejado posible di la orden a mis chicos de entrar con cuidado a sacarlos, no quería llamar la atención de mi perseguidor, en un descuido caí al suelo y el aprovecho de ponerse sobre mi.

-¡Te pillé !- me miro lascivamente de arriba a abajo- Parece que he encontrado una mina de oro- ¿Que de que hablaba?- ¿Sabes? No hay muchos como tu hoy en día, es más solo unos pocos llevan los genes y cuando te lleve con mi jefe seras mas valiosa que todo ese dinero que me quería llevar.

-¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado maldito chupa sangre! - me puso la mano en el cuello y la deslizo por mis pechos donde una vez encima de ellos los apretó, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y para mi sorpresa lo mande bastante lejos, incluso él se quedó sorprendido de mi fuerza.

-Eres una chica dura ¡Me gusta! Te llevaré conmigo quieras o no, mi jefe se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea- me guiñó un ojo- le molan las castañas como tu- ¡Maldito cabrón!

-¿Quien es tu jefe? Tal vez sea el mismo que yo busco.

-No lo creo, no es alguien que se deja encontrar por lo que no veo porque deberías buscarlo a menos que el quiera y te busque- se rió.

-¿Es James? - negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es el innombrable, nosotros no queremos saber nada de el ¿Porque? ¿Que quiere alguien como tu de una lacra como esa?- suspiré en derrota pensaba que podía alcanzarlo a través de este imbécil pero iba a ser imposible, en ese descuido mio el me cogió de la nuca para poder morderme el cuello ¡No iba a consentir que me tocara! Iba a probar con este idiota lo de arrancar la cabeza para ver si de verdad morían al hacerlo, así que aproveche de su descuido al lamerme el cuello antes de morderme , lo cogí del cuello con una mano y con la otra del hombro y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando quise darme cuenta tenia su cabeza en mi mano y su cuerpo yacía en el suelo .

-¿Que demonios?- apareció Eric de repente que se quedo helado al verme ¿Que pensaría al verme con un hombre decapitado ? Y justo antes que me diera tiempo de decir nada la cabeza se hizo cenizas en mis manos junto al cuerpo a mis pies desapareciendo en el aire de la noche.

 **URSU.**

 **Espero que les este gustando, esta historia ya la he comenzado con los personajes de Sailor Moon ( Naoko Takeuchi) y ahora voy a adaptarla para Twilight ( Stephenie Meyer), ya me diran que opinan.**

 **Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, comentarlas y agregarlas a favoritos o seguirlas.**

 **Actualizare en cuanto pueda.**

 **Nos leeemos, beso para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

BPOV

Eric se hallaba en shock ¿Que le decía yo ahora? Iba a acercarme a explicarle cuando de repente apareció un enorme lobo en medio de los 2 ¿Que demonios? Me olía a algo conocido ¿Pero que era? ¿De donde me sonaba el olor?

-¡Eric ve dentro ya me encargo yo de el!- el seguía inmóvil , el lobo lo olfateó y al ver que no se movía vino a mi , estaba alerta a pesar que no quise atacarlo deje que se acercara y me olfateara, algo me decía que lo conocía. Entonces se me tiró encima chupándome por todos lados ¡Que asco! Me dejo toda cubierta de babas.

-¡Bella tranquila yo te ayudaré!- dijo e inmediatamente escuché el sonido del arma, Eric iba a disparar por lo que una vez sonó el disparo a toda la velocidad que tenía nos quite de en medio y la bala dio en la pared de atrás- ¿Pero que ?- el parpadeó varias veces como asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eric tenemos que hablar- le puse la mano en el hombro, el asintió pero seguía intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido hace un momento- sera mejor que te sientes para que pueda explicarte con detenimiento todo, no quiero que haya malos entendidos.

-¡Joder Bella te he visto decapitar a un tipo con tus manos que se ha convertido en polvo poco después ,un enorme lobo atacarte que no ha sido un ataque sino que jugaba contigo y como si fuera poco has corrido con el lobo que es 10 veces mas pesado que tu y correr a una velocidad sobrehumana ¿Se me olvida algo?

-No Eric, veras yo soy mitad humana mitad vampira, esa es la explicación a todo lo que has visto- el me miró sorprendido.

-¿Eres un vampiro? ¿Te estas quedando conmigo?

-Ya has visto lo que ha pasado ¿Todavía no me crees? ¿Que otra explicación encontrarías?- pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, los vampiros no existen ! ¡Eso es imposible!- siguió repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Ya me gustaría a mi, veras fue uno de ellos el que me mordió cuando era una adolescente y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora suspire y el me miró apenado ,todo el mundo sabía de lo ocurrido a mis padres - y el que has visto deshacerse antes era uno de ellos.

-¿Era como tu?- negué.

-El era un vampiro no un híbrido como yo- suspiré- yo solo necesito sangre de vez en cuando, ellos se alimentan solo de ella hay algunos que matan para ello y otros que no- asintió.

-Me parece increíble lo que dices ¿Y el?-señaló al lobo que se encontraba junto a mi.

-Pues no se quien es- lo acaricie mirándolo a los ojos y en ellos me pareció ver algo muy conocido , su mirada me recordaba a… ¿Mike? ¿Podría ser el ? -¿Mike eres tu?- el aulló y me volvió a lamer la cara ¡Mierda! ¿Pero como era posible?

Mike era uno de mis mejores agentes, lo metí en cubierto en un caso de personas desparecidas y de buenas a primeras desapareció el también sin dejar ningún rastro, llevaba 2 meses sin dar señales de vida y resulta que era un lobo ¿Seria así siempre o cambiaría de nuevo? ¡Joder! ¿A quien podría preguntarle sobre ello? ¡Jasper seguro que el sabía algo!

-¿Bella estas bien?- miré a Eric que se hallaba al lado mio.

-Si ¿Porque?- me miraba de forma extraña.

-Tus ojos han cambiado, se ven …- se acerco a mi cara a verlos- casi blancos ¿Es cosa de vampiros?

-¿Que? ¿Mis ojos están blancos? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! - cogí mi móvil para mirarme ¡Era verdad! ¿Pero que me había pasado? ¡Mierda! Entonces sonó la radio.

-¡Jefa ya hemos liberado a todos los rehenes! ¿Donde se encuentra el secuestrador ? ¿Lo habéis cogido Eric y tu?- ¡Mierda los chicos me había olvidado de ellos!

-Se nos escapó- miré a Eric que asintió en aprobación- ya mismo regresamos.

-Entendido- cortó la comunicación.

-Eric voy a pedirte que no digas nada a nadie sobre mi- el negó.

-Te conozco de hace mucho como para tenerte miedo ahora, solo me parece irreal ver que existen criaturas como los vampiros – suspiró mirando a Mike- eso no sera un hombre lobo ¿Verdad?- lo señaló.

-¿Que has dicho? ¿Un hombre lobo? -¡Podía ser ! ¡Solo Jasper podría decirme!

-Si ,pero que tiene que ver, solo era una broma ¿O no?- se quedó mirando de nuevo hacía Mike que lo mirada desconfiado.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas creo que aquí nuestro amigo es Mike Newton- volvió a lamerme la cara y aulló, Eric abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio? - se rió, al ver que lo miraba seria y no me reía - ¿Estas diciendo que ese lobo es nuestro amigo Mike y puede ser un hombre lobo?- asentí.

-Debo llevarlo a casa, tal vez luego pueda volver a su forma de persona, si no buscaré ayuda de alguien que sepa para poder traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Estas diciendo que no desapareció sino que se transformó en eso?- señaló al lobo.

-Eso creo, ahora hay que investigar para asegurarse. Vuelve dentro y dame unos minutos para esconderlo, no quiero asustar a nadie.

-¡Claro jefa! ¡Nos vemos ahora! Si no me he vuelto loco entonces- me reí de su comentario y llevé a Mike a mi auto.

-Debes quedarte aquí, cuando termine el trabajo te llevare a mi casa - el volvió a lamerme y lo acaricié - si en un rato nos vemos- después volví con los chicos , terminamos de coger las declaraciones a los testigos y ya en comisaria hicimos todo el papeleo. Terminé mas tarde de lo que esperaba…

-Bella ya es la hora de irnos ¿Vienes con nosotros ?- ¡Mierda lo del babyshower de Alice!

-Luego pasare por allí, ahora tengo algunas cosas que terminar , debo pasar por casa y …

-Tranquila, no te agobies sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo y no me gusta que te preocupes tanto- me dio un beso antes de irse- ¡Nos vemos luego! Da igual la hora pasa un rato a tomar algo a la salud de mi hijo- le sonreí.

-Cuenta con ello, llegare tarde pero lo haré no te preocupes tengo algo urgente que hablar con tu marido- ella me miró divertida.

-Lo sé – me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Cuando lo hizo terminé todo, salí de allí a las 7 en punto. Fui a mi auto para llegar a casa antes de ir a la de Alice. Mike se hallaba allí sentado en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué como llevas el día?- me reí cualquiera que me viera hablando con un lobo del tamaño del que tenia atrás pensaría que estoy loca. El ladró en respuesta- Si se que has tenido que aburrirte aquí toda la tarde y lo siento pero no puedo llevarte de paseo ¡Eres enorme! -volvió a ladrar.

Seguí conversando con él de todo para ponerlo al día de lo ocurrido desde que lo dimos por desaparecido algo me decía que me entendía aunque yo a el no, cuando llegamos a mi casa bajamos y subimos con cuidado que no nos vieran los vecinos . Al llegar arriba , entramos y lo acomodé en mi cuarto.

-¡No quiero que te metas en mi cama, no soporto los pelos y me da asco el olor a perro, así que ni se te ocurra!- saque un colchón inflable que tenia para emergencias y se lo puse junto a mi cama- ahí si puedes acostarte pero cuidado de pincharlo ¿De acuerdo?- el ladró de nuevo- Bien voy a retocarme un poco para ir a casa de Alice- Cuando llegue al baño y me vi en el espejo mis ojos volvían a estar casi blancos ¿Pero porque? En la tarde me paso lo mismo y se quitó, ahora los volvía a tener igual ¿Porque seria?

Bueno nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado así que no tenia importancia, me llevaría las gafas oscuras por si acaso y ya esta como hice hoy en la tarde.

-¡Me voy portate bien en mi ausencia! - el volvió a aullar ,me terminé de alistar salí directa a mi auto de nuevo para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Alice.

Una vez allí baje corriendo ,llamé al timbre y me sorprendió ver a Edward allí de pie sonriéndome .

-¡Hola preciosa!- me apretó de la cintura y me beso con fiereza a lo que correspondí gustosa- Llevo deseando verte todo el día.

-A mi no me ha dado tiempo de pensar siquiera- suspiré besándolo de nuevo- ¡Llevo un día totalmente liado!

-Luego te ayudaré a relajarte, ya lo veras, te haré un buen masaje antes de…- ¡Mierda con Mike en casa iba a ser imposible! Tenía que hablarlo con él puesto que había algunas cosas que quería comentar.

-Edward necesito hablar con Jasper y contigo a solas antes de cualquier cosa que tengas planeada para nosotros- me volvió a besar.

-Claro, vamos dentro que las chicas están locas por verte.

Entramos y lo primero que hice fue saludar a todas y nos pusimos a charlar un rato mientras Alice me enseñaba todo lo que le habían regalado a su hijo. Cuando se hizo mas tarde comenzaron a irse todas las chicas quedando solo nosotros 4 y ahí fue que aproveché de hablar con Jasper y Edward.

-¡Chicos tengo un gran problema!- ¡Nunca mejor dicho! Me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Que pasa? - me preguntó Jasper.

-Veras ¿Te acuerdas de Mike?- asintió.

-Si nuestro compañero, el que desapareció durante un caso ¿Que hay con el? ¿Ha aparecido?

-Algo así – suspire- ¿Existen los hombres lobo?- ambos se sorprendieron de mi pregunta.

-¿Que? ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Pues creo que Mike es uno ahora mismo y no es capaz de volver a su forma humana o al menos eso creo.

-¿En serio? Puede ser posible, siempre he escuchado sobre ellos pero no he visto a ninguno. Pero lo que no sé es porque no puede cambiar , según tengo entendido los hombres lobo cambian a su antojo- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Si cambian a su antojo? ¿Porque el no puede volver a cambiar a humano?

-Tal vez no lo sabe o no quiere cambiar.

-¿Como no va a querer? ¡Eso es una tontería ! - ¡Si tan solo pudiera entenderlo todo sería mas fácil!

-Puede ser, pero si es así me gustaría verlo- asentí.

-Lo dejé en mi habitación- Edward me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Va a dormir contigo?

-En una colchoneta que le he puesto a mi lado no en mi cama.

-Es lo mismo, no quiero que otro comparta el cuarto contigo- rodé los ojos.

-¡Venga ya! Si es un lobo ¿Que crees que haremos? Lo único que hace es lamerme y me da un asco horrible así que no te preocupes que no me arrimare mucho-¡Joder parece que lo cabree mas todavía.

-¡Mas le vale si no quiere que lo mate con mis propias manos! -Entonces me acordé de lo otro ¡ Lo del vampiro tenia que decirlo también!

-Ahora que hablas de matar tengo que deciros que esta tarde maté a un vampiro con mis manos- ambos me miraron muy raros.

-¿Como que matado? ¿Tu sola? ¿Donde?

-En el atraco al banco con rehenes de esta tarde, por lo visto quería el dinero para su jefe pero no era James-suspiré - por lo que me comentó no le gustaba nada tampoco.

-¿Le preguntaste por el?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pues claro! Sabéis que pienso encontrarlo como sea y matarlo con mis propias manos como hice con el imbécil de hoy.

-Bella es peligroso que intentes enfrentarte a James tu sola, el es muy poderoso aparte que no juega limpio.

-El tipo de hoy decía que era muy fuerte y pude acabarlo de un tirón- abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Como?- a continuación les explique con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido y mientras mas les contaba mas sorprendidos se quedaban sobre todo cuando llegue a la parte de Mike y mis ojos.

-¿Tus ojos cambian cuando el lobo esta cerca?

-¿Que ? No me he dado cuenta, pero es verdad que las veces que me cambiaban el se hallaba cerca ¿Puede ser por el? Y si es así ¿Porque?

-Supongo que puede ser posible, tenemos que probar para asegurarnos. Y lo del vampiro, debo probar tu fuerza creo que tienes mas de lo que parece, ni siquiera nosotros con los años que tenemos somos capaces de hacer lo que has hecho tu.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pero si me dijiste que es la forma de matarnos! Eso sería porque lo habéis hecho ¿No?- los mire alternadamente de forma acusatoria.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha matado nunca a otro preciosa-me dijo Edward- pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil como lo pintas.

-¿Que? ¡Pero si no lo habéis hecho antes como lo sabes! ¡Dios si no hubiera resultado así ahora mismo estaría…- me puse blanca de solo pensarlo y Edward me abrazó.

-¡Eso ni lo pienses preciosa ahora que estas conmigo no te pasara nada, te lo prometo!- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Que yo sepa me he cuidado muy bien yo sola hasta ahora ¿No crees?

-No lo decía por eso, es porque ya que somos pareja…

-Edward creo que es mejor dejar la intimidades para luego – nos interrumpió Jasper- ¿Que te parece si te quedas a ayudar a Alice a recoger todo esto y yo voy con Bella a investigar lo del lobo?-resopló.

-¡Pero yo debería estar con ella! ¡No quiero que se le acerque..!

-Edward anda ven a ayudarme y deja a los expertos trabajar- saltó Alice de repente- Jasper cielo no tardes- le dio un beso y se acerco a mi a darme un abrazo- Bella cariño ten mucho cuidado, se que te crees invencible pero no lo eres y no me gustaría que te pasara nada eres como una hermana para mi- asentí yo sentía lo mismo por ella y Angela.

-No te preocupes lo tendré- cuando nos separamos Edward se acercó.

-Luego iré a verte – rodé los ojos- y no quiero ningún lobo en la habitación que comparto con mi novia ¿Entendido?

-¿Novia? ¿Eso somos?- asintió a la vez que me abrazaba fuertemente- Suena bien, solo espero que antes de propagarlo a los 4 vientos me dejes decirselo a Jake- puso una cara extraña- él ha sido mi apoyo desde lo ocurrido con mis padres y no quiero perderlo como amigo por esto – señale a ambos- entre nosotros- suspiró.

-¡Esta bien te daré unos días, después no prometo nada! Estoy deseando hacer ver al mundo que eres mía- nos besamos de nuevo y tuve que alejarlo pues el no se despegaba de mi.

-Luego te espero- le guiñé un ojo y Jasper y yo nos fuimos cada uno en su coche hacia mi casa.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y cuando subimos me encontré a Mike tirado sobre el sofá ¡Mierda los pelos no saldrían tan fácilmente! Al escucharnos entrar levantó la cabeza y nos observó a ambos, luego se levantó y vino a saludarme mientras que a Jasper comenzó a gruñirle e incluso parecía que iba a atacarlo y tuve que sostenerlo.

-Mike tranquilo es nuestro compañero Jasper ¿No te acuerdas de el? Es nuestro forense, lleva años trabajando con nosotros y muchas veces habéis estado tomando algo juntos después del trabajo- conforme le explicaba , lo iba acariciando y notaba como se relajaba .Cuando ya parecia haberse relajado lo escuché.

-Bella no me fio de ellos- ¿Que?

-Jasper ¿Has dicho algo?- el me miró extrañado.

-¿Que? Yo no – me miró fijamente que incluso me incomodó- Bella tus ojos están blancos ¿Estas bien? Creo que teníamos razón sobre la teoría del lobo, ahora que esta cerca los tienes claros, ahora te alejare y veremos si…- Mike volvió a ponerse en modo ataque hacia Jasper.

-¡Ni hablar! No dejaré que te lleven a ningún sitio ¿Has visto lo que me han hecho? Ellos eran los que hacían desparecer a la gente y al pillarme me convirtieron en lo que soy- Abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Mike me estaba hablando? Miré a Jasper y parecía que solo lo escuchaba yo .

-Mike ¿Porque no viniste antes a pedir ayuda?

-¿Como iba a hacerlo si no puedo comunicarme?- pareció recapacitar- ¡Un momento! ¿Tu me entiendes?- asentí- ¡Joder no lo puedo creer por fin podré pedir ayuda como se debe! ¡Yo sabía que tu podías salvarme!

-Si pero el puede ayudarnos así que no es de los malos, ellos se alimentan sin matar a nadie o hacerla desaparecer como los que te cogieron ¡Pero si esta casado con Alice por dios ! ¿Como crees que le haría daño?

-¡Esta bien pero un movimiento en falso y le arranco la cabeza!- rodé los ojos, mire a Jasper que se hallaba en shock por mi intercambio, supongo que no sabía que el me contestaba y pensaba que hablaba sola.

-¿Podéis comunicaros?

-Si, hemos estado conversando y va a dejar que lo examines , mientras le preguntaré sobre todo lo que recuerda, así podremos saber como lo hicieron.

-¿Quieres decir que lo transformaron?

-Si ,dice que fueron los vampiros, por eso no se fía de ninguno- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y tu? ¿El sabe que eres mitad como nosotros?

-No lo sé pero mejor lo obviaremos por si acaso, no queremos que se vaya- se rió.

-De acuerdo tu habla mientras yo trabajo.

Mike me contó como dio con los tipos que se encargaban de buscar a la gente, eran muy exigentes con las características que querían. Los llevaban a un lugar oculto y a los que no valían para lo que sea que los quisieran los mataban al momento desangrándolos y los que si solo los mordían y les daban sangre de su jefe para convertirlos en cosas como ellos. No sabíamos nada sobre que los diferenciaba pero la verdad era que ninguna de esas personas volvía a su casa más. Cuando lo pillaron en una de las veces que los siguió lo encerraron varios días sin comida ni agua hasta que vino su jefe a hablar con él. Y cuando sucedió pensó que era su hora era un tipo grande, corpulento y su sola presencia causaba escalofríos , cuando me habló de sus ojos me levanté como un resorte.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-James creo que lo llamaban todos allí ¿Porque? ¿Lo conoces?

-Puede decirse que si ¡Maldito hijo de puta ! ¿Se esta dedicando a crear monstruos ? ¿Que más esta haciendo?

-Puede decirse que si- se veía triste ¡Mierda ! Me acerqué a acariciarlo para que no se sintiera así.

-¡Eh tranquilo no es lo que pretendía decir, lo siento mucho de verdad, es solo que ese hombre del que hablas mato a mi familia y he dicho las cosas sin pensar , de verdad que lo siento Mike. Ahora sigue, necesitamos saber como llegaste a ser así.

Siguió contando sobre como le inyectaban algo todos los días, hasta que cambió solo aprovecho un descuido de los tipos que se encargaban de darle de comer para escapar y llevaba vagando y buscando a alguien conocido que pudiera ayudarlo mucho tiempo hasta que me olió, siempre evitando a las personas para no alertar a nadie.

-¿Me oliste? ¿Pero como es posible? ¿Seguro que no fue al otro vampiro?

-¡No como crees que seguiría a un maldito chupa sangre! . Lo que quiero es tenerlos a todos muertos o lo mas alejados de mi posible.

-Pues me temo que no va a poder ser, ellos van a intentar ayudarte- dije señalando a Jasper- tal vez logremos que vuelvas a ser humano.

-¿En serio? Eso seria increíble, me encantaría recuperar mi vida.

-¿Jasper? -suspiró antes de hablar.

-No lo sé debo hacer análisis y cosas de esas antes de poder decir algo seguro, lo mejor es llevarlo al castillo, allí tengo todo lo necesario, es solo que allí hay…

-Vampiros- terminé por el- de acuerdo intentaré convencerlo, estoy segura que cuando sepa que lo ayudaras se quedará convencido.

-Si tu lo dices, te dejo a solas con él para convencerlo. Estaré en el coche esperando -asentí y lo acompañé a la puerta- no tardes estoy deseando llegar a casa con Alice- me reí.

-No tardo te lo aseguro- lo tranquilice..

Después de despedirlo me volví con Mike para tratar de convencerlo pero me impresionó lo que dijo.

-¡Lo haré! - le mire sorprendida- Entiendo lo que habláis todos , lo único que no puedo es contestar, solo tu me has entendido hasta ahora.

-Si soy rara hasta para eso- se recostó en mi regazo.

-Para mi eres una bendición sin ti estaría por ahí perdido y solo.

-¿A que huelo? Antes has dicho que mi olor te llamaba pero no me has dicho porque.

-No lo sé, simplemente es un olor que me llama a estar contigo, luego al verte te reconocí y no dudé en acercarme , algo en mi me decía que eras mi salvación y no me equivoqué.

-Espero que podamos devolverte a tu forma ¿Había mas como tu allí?

-Si , a pesar de intentarlo con muchos la mayoría moría en las primeras horas que los inyectaban.

-¿Que coño os meterían? -¿Seria para acabar con los vampiros que no le siguen ? Podía probar conmigo- ¿Mike te importa darme un muerdo en el brazo?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Y si te hago daño o te enveneno en el proceso? No me lo perdonaría nunca.

-No te preocupes he salido de otras peores y algo me dice que no me hará nada- al mirarlo a los ojos sus dudas se hubieron disuelto de repente ¡Muy raro!

-De acuerdo pero sera uno pequeño, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-¡Espera le diré a Jasper que suba por si acaso!- lo llamé y enseguida subió bastante alterado y nervioso. Supongo que escuchó lo que pretendía hacer.

-¡Bella no creo que estés segura de lo que estas haciendo ¡Ya tienes nuestro gen no puedes mezclarlo con otro podría ser peligroso e incluso letal! ¡Edward me mataría!

-Suerte que no esta ¿Verdad? Si no quieres ver mira a otro lado, tengo que saber porque lo hace, estoy segura que es para acabar con nosotros- suspiré- hasta ahora he podido comprobar que soy mas resistente que vosotros por lo que tengo que hacerlo yo.

-¡Oh por favor esto no va a salir bien!- Jasper se agarro los pelos con las manos dando vueltas alrededor.

-Siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo- a continuación me senté y le ofrecí mi brazo a Mike, el me dio un ligero arañazo con el diente, mire la herida y apenas sangraba.

-¡Joder vaya mierda de herida me has hecho ¡Mira si ya no se ve!- entonces lo noté, mi cuerpo ardía y me retorcía de dolor, algo en mi interior cambiaba y me hacia mas fuerte. Conforme escuchaba voces, sonidos, olores,pensamientos,de muy lejos dejó de doler. Entonces algo en uno de ellos me hizo centrarme en él.

-¡Socorro por favor que alguien me ayude!- intenté enfocar y vi a 3 vampiros alrededor de una niña de unos 10 años ¡Mierda! Sin decir nada corrí hacia la ventana y salté a la calle tenía que llegar a ella antes que la dañaran.

En un pestañeo llegué al lugar y la niña se hallaba llorando a mares mientras uno de ellos intentaba morderla- en otro pestañeo lo cogí del cuello aplastándolo con mis manos hasta que se hizo polvo en ellas, los otros 2 me miraban con miedo.

-¿Que coño eres tu? ¿Como has hecho..?- no lo deje terminar e hice lo mismo con él, el otro aprovecho de salir corriendo pero lo paralicé, no sé como pero lo hice. Me acerqué a el que se hallaba inmóvil y asustado.

-Voy a darte la oportunidad de vivir ,solo debes decirme algo muy simple ¿Donde esta James? Estoy segura que pertenecéis a su séquito -Por su reacción sabia que lo conocía pero se negó a hacerlo.

-No sé quien es ese tal James que dices ahora dejame ir- me acerque a olerlo y podía sentir sus emociones , eran una mezcla de miedo y mentira.

-Mientes y si no vas a decirme nada no tengo porque aguantarte- iba dispuesta a acabar con el cuando me detuvo.

-¡Espera te lo diré!- esto era raro había sido demasiado fácil convencerlo, entonces noté el filo de una espada en mi cuello que si que cortaba la piel. O puede que solo fuera la mía y lo hizo de punta a punta, lo que ninguno esperaba era que conforme se cortaba se cicatrizara de nuevo, ante su shock se la arrebaté.

-¡Vaya esto se ve genial! ¡La probaré contigo así me asegurare que funciona!

-No por favor, me matará- me reí- ¿Que eres tu ? Nadie a parte de nuestro amo es tan resistente o fuerte- entonces pareció llegarle el entendimiento- eres ella ¿verdad? Te llevaré con él estoy seguro que estará muy contento…- lo interrumpí

-No se de quien hablas pero ya no importa- cogí la espada y le corte el cuello de un golpe, se hicieron cenizas al momento y me quedé mirando la espada ¿De que seria? La toqué y a pesar de cortarme volvía a cicatrizar de nuevo.

-¡Gracias!- entonces me agaché a la altura de la pequeña que se encontraba abrazada a mis piernas.

-De nada pequeña ¿Estas bien?- negó con la cabeza.

-Esas cosas mataron a mi familia, no me queda nadie y querían llevarme a no sé donde con ellos- la abracé fuerte.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti, por cierto me llamo Bella- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo también pero todos me dicen Nessie- le sonreí.

-Bien te llamare Nessie entonces, así no nos confundirán ¿No crees?- me sonrió de vuelta- Ahora sube a mi espalda iremos a tu casa a recoger tus cosas.

-No quiero volver allí- asentí.

-De acuerdo te compraré cosas nuevas, dame la dirección para avisar a la policía- ella se apretó mas fuerte.

-Que nadie sepa que estoy contigo por favor, si no ellos volverán a por mi y no quiero irme con el hombre frio ¡Da mucho miedo y sus ojos son espeluznantes!- Seguro que era James.

-De acuerdo a partir de ahora seras mi primita ¿Que dices?

-Me vale, no quiero a ese señor cerca mía.

-No lo veras te lo aseguro Nessie,yo te prometo que acabaré con el y no volverá a ser una molestia para nadie- ahora si me haces el favor – se subió a mi espalda y corrí de vuelta a casa . Cuando llegué tanto Mike como Jasper se hallaban en shock.

-¿Como has hecho eso? ¡Ni siquiera yo que soy..! Al ver a Nessie se calló.

-Nessie ellos son mis amigos Mike y Jasper- ella contrario a lo que se podía esperar se abrazó a Mike.

-¡Oh tienes un perrito que bonito es!- me reí.

-¡Perrito pero no ve que soy un lobo grande y feroz!- me reí mas todavía.

-Si que lo es cariño- Mike me miraba mal- Juega con él mientras voy a hablar algo de mayores con Jasper- asintió.

Cuando lo alejé saqué la espada de mi espalda y el la miró extrañado.

-¿Que es esto Bella?- la sacó de la funda e iba a tocarla pero lo detuve.

-Mata vampiros, no se que material lleva pero nos atraviesa la piel, observa- corte mi brazo e hizo lo mismo que mi cuello, cicatrizó al momento, Jasper estaba en shock.

-¡Como! ¡No es posible!- le pasé la mano por los hombros, el no paraba de mirar de mis manos a mi cuello pasando por la espada.

-¡Tranquilo vale! El tipo me cortó el cuello y este volvió a cicatrizar al igual que el brazo pero cuando lo probé con el- negué con la cabeza- se hizo polvo enseguida, mas rápido que arrancándole la cabeza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si y por lo que se ve es obra de James- suspiré- no sé que trama pero no puede ser bueno, con armas como esta puede acabar con todos nosotros o casi todos- pues a mi no me hacía nada, puede que fuera por mi condición de híbrida.

-Buscaré un experto en armas y lo veremos bien, no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya, el mundo sería un caos si los vampiros nos fuéramos alimentando de los humanos y matándolos como antaño.

-Eso esperaba, ahora vuelve a casa, llévatela y cuidado de cortarte, no sé si en ti tendrá un efecto diferente al mío- suspiró.

-Lo tendré, estoy a punto de ser padre y no puedo arriesgarme- entonces me picó la curiosidad.

-Tu hijo ¿Será como yo?- negó.

-Será humano hasta la edad adulta y luego le saldrán los colmillos y se hará vampiro, siempre es así en nuestra raza.

-¿Aunque Alice sea humana?

-Si aunque sea humana mis genes predominan a los suyos ¡Pero puede tener una vida normal !¡Mirame a mi !- me reí.

-Si nuestra vida es muy normal- cruce los brazos mirándolo fijamente- ¿Y si fuera yo la embarazada que ocurriría?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estas embarazada? ¡Oh Dios Edward ha de estar eufórico con la noticia! ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-¿Que ? No me has entendido bien hablaba en el supuesto que lo estuviera no que lo esté- se vio un poco decaído .

-¡Oh claro lo siento! Pues sinceramente no lo sé, solo cuando lo estés lo sabremos- asentí- eres la primera como tu que vemos aunque...- iba a decir algo mas pero se paró – ya veremos.

-Bien entonces te dejo para que vayas con Alice, ya mañana llevare a Mike a vuestro hogar- asintió.

-Adiós- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Cuando volví al salón los vi a los 2 acurrucados en el sofá , los deposite en la cama y me dirigí a la casa de la pequeña, debía ver antes la escena para asegurarme que no había peligro para mis chicos.

Al llegar no percibí la presencia de nadie dentro, así que entre y lo que había allí no podía llamarse mas que lo que era, una masacre. Había restos por todas partes, no se habían dedicado a morder sin mas, los habían descuartizado a todos ¡Joder! ¡Malditos sádicos! La mayoría se encontraban en el salón y la cocina, fui a las habitaciones y solo había restos en una, las demás se hallaban limpias.

Percibí el olor de Nessie en una y me dirigí a ella por sus cosas antes de mandar a los forenses. Cuando estaba casi terminando pude escuchar un suave murmullo venir de la pared ¿Que sería? Parecia venir del armario, lo abrí pero no vi nada, así que seguí el sonido, se escuchaba mas cerca, era como una canción de cuna , lo miré bien y había un fondo falso, lo abrí y allí había un bebe de unos 2 años ¡Mierda! Estaba adormilada y tarareaba esa canción, me aseguré que estuviera bien antes de salir ¡Gracias a dios lo estaba! Debieron esconderla antes que llegaran, suspiré en alivio seguro era la hermanita de Nessie.

¡Bien ahora a por tus cosas también! ¡Joder el piso se me ha quedado pequeño, creo que tendré que mudarme a la casa de mis padres. Nunca quise venderla, ni vivir entre los recuerdos de esa noche pero esto era necesario, no íbamos a poder estar todos en ese piso, tendríamos que mudarnos antes que llegara Jake. Fui al cuarto de donde la olía y la metí en su cuna, procedí a hacer las maletas de las 2 y ya con todo listo volví a casa, cogí todo lo que pudieran necesitar e incluso fotos de su familia. Después con un móvil desechable hice una llamada anónima a la policía para denunciar el asalto a una casa ¡Cuando vieran el panorama se echarían las manos a la cabeza! Suspiré de nuevo.

Estaba en el salón sentada en el sofá divagando ¡Pobres niñas se quedaron solas! Un momento me tienen a mi yo puedo adoptarlas, hablaría con ellas antes de todas formas si no lo hacia yo las mandarían a un hogar de acogida y puede que llegaran a separarlas, ademas tenia contactos entre los de adopciones y podría conseguirla enseguida, mentiría si hiciera falta.

-¿Que estas pensando preciosa?- Edward se abrazo a mi por detrás y se sentó junto a mi.

-En todo lo que va a cambiar mi vida a partir de ahora- me alzó ambas cejas.

-Eso ni lo dudes tu y yo…- se escuchó el llanto de la pequeña y fui corriendo a verla, nada mas verme me echó los brazos y la cogí, ella se arrulló en mi pecho seguro tenia hambre, Mike se despertó con el llanto pero se quedo donde estaba para no despertar a Nessie.

-Gracias ya te contaré .

-¡Eso espero! - Edward al verme salir de la habitación con la niña se quedó de piedra.

-¿Es tuya?

-Eso pretendo- la miré a la cara- si me dejas eh preciosa ¿Querrás tenerme de mama?

-¿Que? ¿Mama? ¡Pero si..! -al ver mi mirada enojada se calló- de acuerdo pero esto es algo de pareja ¿No crees que yo que soy tu novio tengo algo que decir?

-Ahora mismo voy a alimentar a esta preciosura ya hablaremos tu y yo a solas- asintió a regañadientes pero se comporto en el tiempo que le di el biberón y la volví a acostar en su cuna. Nada mas salir empezó a atosigarme a preguntas.

-¿Quien es esa niña? ¿Porque el lobo sigue aquí? ¿Porque quieres adoptarla?

-Si me dejas explicarte lo haré- se puso en jarras y suspiré.

Le conté de forma totalmente detallada todo lo acontecido desde lo de Mike hasta cuando encontré a la niña, conforme le iba contando se iba cabreando mas todavía, sobre todo en la parte que Mike me mordió aunque fuera un roce y cuando el tipo me cortó el cuello.

-¡No puedo creer que osara tocarte! ¡Si no fuera porque esta muerto te juro que lo mataría yo! ¿Y 2 niñas?

-Ya , pues ahora que lo sabes entenderás que no puedo dejar a las niñas solas, debo protegerlas, sobre todo a Nessie , el la quiere no sé porque y no voy a permitirle acercarse a ella o a la pequeña que no sé como se llama todavía, le preguntaré a su hermana cuando despierte.

-¡Esta bien pero si lo hacemos lo haremos bien, nos casaremos y las adoptaremos juntos!- me reí.

-Edward hoy en día puedo adoptar sola no necesito de un hombre para hacerlo- suspiró en cansancio.

-Dejaremos la boda para mas adelante pero me gustaría adoptarlas contigo- me cogió la cara con ambas manos- eso me haría muy feliz ¿Y a ti? ¡Seremos padres! ¿No es genial?

Lo besé con ansias para mi significaba mucho que quisiera apoyarme en estos momentos con lo de las niñas, me acorraló junto a la pared ,quitándome los pantalones y echando a un lado mi ropa interior me penetró ,estábamos a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando éste se fue a la mierda.

-¡Que coño significa esto!- ¡Joder Jake se encontraba de pie con su maleta al lado frente a nosotros! Su cara no tenia nombre estaba muy cabreado, al mirarnos me di cuenta como estábamos ¡Mierda ! ¿Que le decía ahora?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y especialmente a llos que me comentaron el los anteriores: Lilia, Mario TA y GraceVronsky, os lo agradezco de corazón , vuestros comentarios me animan mucho aseguir escribiendo.**

 **Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Muchos beso a todos , nos leemos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

EPOV

¡Joder menuda mierda! El tío este había venido a molestar en el peor momento posible, estaba a punto de correrme ¡Como si fuera poco tener allí un lobo y 2 niñas ahora llega otro mas a unirse ¿Quien coño será este? Miré a Bella y por su cara de culpa creo que lo sabia ¡Mierda es el otro!

-¡Jake! ¿Pero cómo?- se agachó por su ropa y la tapé con mi cuerpo, a pesar de saber que ya la había visto, no me gustaba nada que la mirara así ¿Que coño le pasaba a este tío? ¡Si solo se lo tiraba para alimentarse ,cosa que iba a cambiar ya mismo, nos quedamos mirando retándonos con la mirada ambos mientras Bella se adecentaba.

-¿Quién coño eres tu? ¿Que haces en nuestra casa?- lo miré retadoramente.

-Soy su novio ¿Y tú?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido de mi declaración ¡Jodete cabrón que es mía!

-¿Novio? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Bells!- ella resopló y me miró enfadada yo me hice el loco.

-¡Te dije que quería decírselo con tranquilidad Edward y vas tu y lo sueltas de golpe!- puse mi mejor cara de bueno.

-No sabía quien era, sólo que era tu compañero de piso, así que no me culpes por ello- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Si seguro! ¿Y quien va a ser con llave y a esta hora de la noche si no mi compañero de piso?- ¡Mierda me pillo!

-¡No me he parado a pensarlo lo siento!- resoplé y me senté en el sofá.

-Jake siéntate que tengo mucho que contarte y va a ser mejor que te pille sentado y no de pie.

-¿En serio Bells? ¡Me voy 2 días y ya tienes novio ,no lo entiendo de verdad!- suspiró.

Después de sentarse ambos junto a mi empezó a contarle todo, decidí quedarme quieto y sentado escuchando de nuevo todo el relato , el tipo estaba mas asombrado de lo que esperaba supongo que no asimilaba tantos cambios a su vida en poco tiempo y cuando llegó a la parte de las niñas.

-Pero Bells no puedes estar con él por eso, yo encantado me haría cargo de ellas también y a mi me conoces de hace mucho tiempo, a el acabas de conocerlo y además es un vampiro ¡No puedes fiarte de el! Puede ser igual que su hermano y estarte engañando solo para tenerte- se agachó tomándole las manos- te amo Bells y lo sabes tan solo piénsalo y tomalo en cuenta ,que tienes otras opciones y no solo el estar con él- me señalo de forma despectiva ¡Maldito cabrón si no fuera por Bella le arrancaba la cabeza ahora mismo!

-¿Que problema tienes conmigo? - me miró amenazante.

-¡Ninguno en cuanto desaparezcas de mi vista!

-Pues fijate que no lo haré, es mas Bella y yo viviremos juntos en su casa, nos mudaremos lo antes posible ¿Verdad preciosa?- la miré esperando que corroborara mi comentario.

-Jake, es verdad tenemos que mudarnos cuanto antes, esto es muy pequeño para todos ¿No crees?- le sonrió y se acerco a el- pero puedes mudarte con nosotros hasta que quieras- ¡Mierda!

-Esta bien nos mudaremos entonces y te ayudaré con las niñas, tengo mis contactos para ayudar- le guiñó un ojo- ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda!

-Pues entonces viviremos todos juntos ¡Que bien!- lo dije en el tono mas sarcástico que pude.

-Si sera genial ¿Verdad Jake? -El asintió a regañadientes- ahora voy a dormir nos vemos por la mañana- le dio un beso a Jake en la mejilla que el sostuvo mas de la cuenta y a continuación se volvió a mi.

-Te dejaría entrar a mi habitación pero ya esta demasiado llena, además con 2 niñas y un lobo no podemos intimar- me besó de nuevo sin dejarme profundizar el beso- así que nos veremos mañana – iba a irse pero la detuve y le di un beso en condiciones con bastante lengua de por medio para que lo viera el imbécil de Jake ¡Jodete cabrón!

-¡Que descanses preciosa! Te veo en la mañana.

Cuando se hubo ido el imbécil enseguida saltó.

-¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte con ella maldito chupa sangre! Llevo años junto a ella y al final acabara dándose cuenta que nos pertenecemos juntos.

-¿En serio? No te lo crees ni tu, estamos unidos por siempre ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te ha contado? Yo puedo darle todo ,cosa que tu no puedes- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y crees que por eso la retendrás? ¡Por favor eres el hermano del monstruo que mató a su familia! ¡Pienso recordárselo a cada momento para que se olvide de la absurda idea de estar contigo!- me cabree y lo cogí del cuello.

-No te atrevas a meterte en mi relación con Bella o terminaras mal- se rio de forma sarcástica.

-¿Vas a hacer como tu hermano y matarme? Me gustaría ver la cara de Bella cuando me viera- ¡Maldito, sabía bien como atacar y dónde!

-Yo no mato a nadie pero si te pones en plan pesado haré una excepción contigo- abrió los ojos sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba lo que le dije.

-¡Eres un cabrón ! Seguro que le has hecho un hechizo de esos a mi Bells para tenerla contigo ,no puede ser que te prefiera a ti que a mi- me reí.

-Esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida, y para tu información es ella la que me tiene bajo su hechizo a mi – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -y por lo que veo a ti también.

-¡Eso es mentira! - me reí aún mas.

-¡Estoy bromeando , ahora es mejor que te hagas a la idea que seremos compañeros de casa porque no pienso alejarme de ella- me miró desafiante mientras lo soltaba.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! ¡Veremos quien gana!- rodé los ojos este humano iba a ser un dolor en el culo para mi, suspiré ¡Pero todo por mi Bella!

-¡Voy a dormir tengo que asimilar todo esto! ¿Tu no te vas?- negué.

-No pienso dejarla sola y menos contigo, si ya me molestaba el chucho no te digo tú.

-¡Haz lo que quieras me voy a dormir!

-¡Hasta mañana Jake!- me miró enfadado antes de irse a su habitación ¡Hijo de puta iba a ser duro quitarlo de mi camino! Pero no iba a consentir que estropeara lo mío con Bella por muy amigo que sea ¡Que se haga a la idea que los polvos con mi chica se le acabaron!

Me quedé mirando al cielo estrellado mientras todos dormían, cuando noté a alguien detrás mio.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, es muy tarde para estar despierta- dije sin volverme.

-¿Quién eres tu?- miré a la niña que me observaba con los ojos abiertos, supongo que estaba alerta por si acaso y no la culpaba después de saber lo que le hicieron a su familia.

-Soy el novio de Bella y si todo sale bien seré tu nuevo papa- ella me miró estrechando los ojos.

-No sabía que ibais a adoptarme- rodé los ojos.

-Bueno Bella quería hablar con ambas cuando despertarais pero ya que te he visto yo antes no creo que le importe- o al menos eso esperaba- ademas nos mudaremos a una casa mas grande todos juntos.

-¿Mike también vendrá?- me preguntó emocionada ¡Mierda! No podía decirle que no con esa mirada tan ilusionada que tenía.

-Ya veremos pequeña, todavía no sabemos como lo tomará tu hermana- ella abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Reneesme esta viva?- asentí- ¡Oh gracias dios mio! Creí que se la habían llevado como a mi o que la habían…- al ver su cara triste me acerqué a consolarla.

-No le pasó nada porque la escondieron en el armario, Bella fue a tu casa después de dormirte y la encontró allí, también trajo muchas cosas vuestras- ella empezó a llorar y me senté con ella en mi regazo a consolarla ¡Joder no valía para estas cosas! Las mujeres y el llanto juntos no eran buenos para mi. Estuve arrullándola hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo y para no despertarla me quedé allí quieto esperando a que se levantaran todos.

Por la mañana la primera en aparecer fue ella, se veía hermosa con la pequeña en brazos , a pesar de no conocerla de nada, se había apegado a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, nos vio a nosotros y sonrió.

-¡Vaya que imagen mas tierna los 2 juntos dormidos! ¡Espera cógela voy a echaros una foto con mi móvil!- me pasó a la pequeña que estaba un poco reacia a acercarse a mi pero al ver a su hermana enseguida se agarró a mi cuello y una vez encima mía empezó a llamarla.

-¡Esi, esi! ¡Desperta!- llego Bella con el móvil y nos pusimos los 2 para la foto, Nessie seguía dormida encima mía pero con los flashes del móvil comenzó a despertar y nos siguió echando fotos sin parar de reír.

-¡Estáis para comeros en la foto!- cuando se acercó tiré de ella sobre nosotros y la besé ligeramente.

-Ahora nos haremos una de los 4 como la familia que seremos de aquí en adelante- ella sonrió y la senté en mi regazo entre Nessie y yo y del otro lado sostenía a Reneesme , nos echamos una foto los 4 y debo reconocer que salimos muy bien ¡Mi familia ! Me gustaba eso. Una vez que terminamos de hacernos fotos desayunamos juntos y nos compenetramos muy bien para ser la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

-Nessie ¿Tu hermana que come exactamente? - le preguntó Bella.

-Come de todo ya pero lo que mas le gusta son los macarrones como a mi.

-¡Vaya macarrones que rico!- le dijo Bella a Reneesme haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

-¡Carrones ico, ico!- dijo ella entre risas.

-Si preciosa muy rico- en ese momento apareció Jake.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Pero que cantidad de bellezas tengo hoy aquí para mi!- me ignoró totalmente.

-¡Mi,mi,mi!- Reneesme no paraba de aplaudir. Jake se acercó a cogerla y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le tiró la plasta que habían hecho los cereales con la leche a la cara, no pude evitar reír y me echó una mirada matadora.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- me preguntó enfadado.

-¡oso,oso!- Reneesme seguía aplaudiendo mientras se reía y lo miraba.

-A ella también se lo parece y no la miras como a mi ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Pues mi problema eres tu, esta es mi familia no la tuya- Bella le dio un codazo en el lado.

-Jake comportate no es momento de tonterías ,tenemos que terminar de desayunar, arreglar los papeles de las niñas y tengo que trabajar- asintió a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo, hoy tengo el día libre puedo encargarme yo de las niñas si quieres- antes que contestara lo hice yo por ella.

-Ya que su padre seré yo lo mejor será que me encargue yo de ellas- miré a las niñas ignorando los gruñidos de Jake. a mi lado- ¿Que os parece?

-¡Si me encanta la idea! ¿Podemos Bella? Si es verdad que será mi nuevo papa tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a el- ¡Bien una en el bote ahora me volví a Reneesme que seguía mirando a Jake a pesar de no tener nada de papilla en la cara.

-¡Y tu preciosa que me dices! ¿Quieres pasar el día con papa Edward?

-¡Si papa edar y Esi! ¡Paseo , calle, bien!- lo dicho las 2 en el bote. Bella nos miraba divertida con la cara un poco desconcertada.

-Pues como puedes ver ya sabemos con quien van a compartir su día ¿verdad?

-Pensé que les daría yo la noticia pero me alegro que os guste la idea de formar una familia conmigo y Edward – las niñas sonrieron y asintieron- y hablando de salir ¿Porque no vais juntos y así os vais conociendo?- se acerco Bells a las niñas -Chicas el será vuestro tío Jake – me reí. de la cara que puso y volvió a mirarme mal.

-Mejor decirme Jake a secas tal vez mi papel cambie de aquí a un tiempo- ahora lo miré mal yo ¡Maldito imbécil!

-No lo creo pero en fin de ilusiones se vive, piensa lo que quieras.

-No es que lo piense , lo sé- rodé los ojos.

-¿Ahora eres adivino o qué? Ya te hemos dicho que estamos unidos para siempre ¿No has visto su marca?- se sorprendió seguro que no la había visto todavía.

-¿Porque no dejáis de comportaros como niños? Nessie encargate tú de ellos que seguro eres mas adulta que los 2 juntos ahora mismo yo voy a ver que hace Mike que debo llevarlo con Jasper- cuando quedamos solos con las niñas volvimos con la canción.

-Ni te creas que te la ganaras por ellas- las señalo.

-No tengo que ganarme lo que es mío y ella lo es, es mas las 3 lo son- dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¡No es tuya ni ellas ! Y no pienso renunciar a ella porque hayas llegado tu a ultima hora aquí ¡Se que lo vuestro no dudara mucho!

-¡Y dale con lo mismo que nos he…

-Papa, papa- me llamo Reneesme y con esas simples palabras me sentí derretir, en todos los años que tenía nunca me había pasado algo así. No dudé en cogerla y abrazarla, cuando iba a darle un beso me chupeteo la cara y me pringo el pelo con las manos sucias del desayuno, pero no me importó Nessie a nuestro lado se reía.

-Le caes bien- la miré a ella.

-¿Y a ti?- asintió sonrojándose supongo que mis encantos salen a flote incluso con las niñas.

-Me alegro, ahora en serio ¡Estáis contentas de ser parte de nuestra familia siempre!

-Si ya se lo dije a Bells anoche que quiero quedarme con ella y Reneesme irá donde yo vaya, si ella ha decidido quedarse con las 2 mucho mejor ¿Verdad Reneesme? Con ellos tendremos un nuevo futuro.

-¡Reneesme, Reneesme!- nos reímos ambos.

-Ademas con ella me siento segura ¿Has visto lo que puede hacer? ¡Es algo asombroso! Estoy segura que si ese imbécil se cruza en su camino lo matara de un solo golpe.

-Si tal vez pueda con él- no sabía que pensar por un lado me parecía que necesitaba protección y por otro demostraba todo lo contrario, suspiré, de todas formas era mi pareja y como tal debía protegerla, mi instinto me lo pedía y ahora se expandirían a estas preciosidades.

-Mike buenos días ¿Quieres comer? Ven – Nessie empezó a darle algo de bacon de la mesa- buen perrito- le acariciaba la cabeza, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. El chucho me echó una miraba asesina.

-¡ito, ito!- baje a Reneesme para que jugara también con el chucho que a pesar de las miradas de odio que me daba ,con las niñas tenía una mirada muy tierna. Incluso apostaría lo que tengo que le gustaba que lo acariciaran y lo consintieran.

-¿Ese es Mike?- preguntó Jake ,se le veía en shock, supongo que no lo esperaba tan grande como es- ¡Madre de dios! Creo que si que necesitaremos la casa grande para irnos todos ¿Tenia jardín verdad Bells?

-Lo de él esperemos sea temporal, si vuelve a ser humano irá a su casa, sino tendrá que quedarse con nosotros.

-¿Que ?¿Tendremos que tenerlo siempre en casa?- Bella le entrecerró los ojos.

-Si ¿Y? Te recuerdo que la casa es mía, en caso que te moleste no tienes mas que irte a otro lugar- resopló.

-¡Vale no digo nada, es solo que es muy grande para una casa pero tú verás!- resopló antes de levantarse.

-Me voy- me dio un beso mas rápido de lo que me apetecía antes de irse, otro a las niñas y por ultimo a Jake en la mejilla -¡Os veo luego y portaos bien ambos! ¡Cuidarme a las niñas! Cuando sepáis algo de la adopción me llamáis. Mike vamos.

-¡Adiós perrito bueno!- se despidió Nessie.

-¡Ados eito beno!- la imitó su hermana.

Cuando Mike y Bella salieron por la puerta, les dije a las niñas que se vistieran que íbamos a ir a preparar la casa de serena para la mudanza de este piso.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar mandando verdad? Por cierto haces algo para ganarte la vida o solo mandas a los demás.

-Pues para tu información soy empresario, tengo varias empresas a mi nombre y gente encargada de ellas a las que tengo que mandar- me reí- por eso tengo tiempo libre.

-Yo soy el jefe de cirugía del hospital -rodé los ojos.

-Con ese titulo no has conseguido una mierda de Bella ¿Porque crees que me impresionaría a mi?

-Para tu información hemos estado muchos años juntos, desde la universidad no sé si te lo habrá dicho- sonrió triunfante.

-Si me dijo que cuando necesitaba sangre te follaba porque no le quedaba de otra- se levantó golpeando la mesa.

-No me follaba ,hacíamos el amor ¡Eres muy ordinario!- me reí.

-¿En serio ¿Cuantas veces lo habéis hecho sin que tuviera sed?- se quedó callado -¿Lo ves? Ninguna por lo que gano yo, que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hemos hecho.

-¿En serio ? No me creo que no te haya mordido ni una vez- rodé los ojos.

-Solo una al igual que yo a ella y de esa salió la marca que llevamos ambos.

-Ya veremos ,que sepas que no me rendiré tan fácilmente, si algo tengo es paciencia y la he tenido desde siempre y no va a cambiar ahora.

-No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? Esa marca que lleva en su cuello dice que es mía y ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar eso- se rió sarcástico.

-¿Y la de tu hermano que? También lleva su marca ¿Vas a decirme que también es de él , que los 2 la compartiréis como buenos hermanos? ¡Oh espera! Tal vez podamos ser 3 ¿Qué te parece que la compartamos los 3?- dijo irónicamente, no pude evitar cabrearme.

-¡La marca de mi hermano no vale, no se terminó de completar cosa que la mía si lo hizo ! Y en cuanto a compartirla, ninguno piensa hacerlo - le entrecerré los ojos -¿O tu lo harías si ella te correspondiera?

-¿Que ? Por supuesto que no ¿Quien crees que soy? Si Bells estuviera conmigo sería solo para mi.

-Pues ahí lo tienes como soy yo el que la tengo es mía y no la compartiré jamas- me reí. y el se mosqueó, iba a replicarme pero las niñas aparecieron de nuevo con nosotros ya listas para salir.

-¿Nos vamos ya Edward?- se volvió a Jake- ¿Tito Jake vendrás con nosotros?- los 2 abrimos los ojos sorprendidos ¡Mierda esperaba que dijera que no! No quería tener que aguantarlo todo el día.

-Claro que si preciosa ahora mismo cojo mis cosas y los acompaño- me miró sonriendo en victoria.

-¡Ben!- aplaudía feliz Reneesme- ¡Papa!- Reneesme me echo los brazos y yo la cogí, Nessie nos observaba sonriendo.

-Me alegro de haberme encontrado con vosotros y que nos queráis en vuestra vida, sé que no sois humanos normales como nosotras pero sois buenos, eso puedo verlo y ella- señaló a Reneesme – también lo ve. Espero que podamos seguir siempre con vosotros y no nos manden a otro lugar- la abracé a la vez que apretaba a Reneesme conmigo.

-No dejaré que nos separen, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas siempre estaremos juntos, y ahora cambia esa cara y vayamos a disfrutar del excelente día que hace hoy ¿Que os parece?

Las 2 se pusieron eufóricas y una vez que vino Jake salimos los 4, estuvimos primero en la casa de Bella donde vimos lo que hacía falta y lo que no, llamé a Jessica una experta decoradora para hacer el trabajo, ella era de los nuestros y tenía una expresa de decoración. Estaba seguro que haría un gran trabajo allí, de todas formas decidí que Bella tenia que darle el visto bueno antes de nada y le di su teléfono para que se mantengan en contacto. Una vez listo lo de la casa fuimos al departamento de adopción, donde dijimos que las niñas eran primas de Bella que habían quedado huérfanas y queríamos adoptarlas los 2. Como vi que estaban poniendo muchas pegas tuve que usar mis encantos de vampiro para convencer a la chica que era lo correcto, así que quedaron en empezar cuanto antes con los trámites.

-¡Eso ha sido! ¡Guay!

-¡Ay, Uay!

-Si ¿Verdad? La he dejado cegada con mis encantos naturales- Jake tosió a mi lado.

-Mas bien deberías decir sobrenaturales ¿No crees?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes envidia que no han hecho falta los tuyos?- rodó los ojos.

-Si yo fuera como tú seguro que tenía mas encantos- me reí.

-De ilusiones se vive…

-¡Porque estáis siempre peleando, Mama Bella nos dijo que intentáramos que os llevarais bien pero lo veo muy difícil!- suspiró Nessie.

-Lo siento pequeña- le acaricie la cabeza- pero es que mientras el tito Jake intente quitarme a mama Bella no puedo llevarme bien con el- Jake me miró enojado.

-No le digas esas cosas a las niñas ¡Las pondrás en mi contra!

-¡Si seguro! Las niñas te adoran ¿Verdad chicas que queréis mucho al tito Jake?

-¡Si,ito ake!- Reneesme le echó los brazos y el la cogió entusiasmado aunque seguro que prefería que lo llamaran papa Jake ¡Que se joda!

-Ven aquí preciosa vamos a ir a dar un paseo por el parque ¿Queréis?

-¡Si!- dijeron las 2 a dúo así que allí nos encaminamos los 4 y cuando llegamos se fueron las 2 a jugar, Nessie a pesar de ser todavía una niña cuidaba muy bien de su hermanita pequeña. Nosotros nos sentamos en un banco desde donde pudiéramos observarlas a ambas, no podíamos olvidar que mi hermano la quería no sabíamos para que, tal vez quería convertirla para su ejército de monstruos ¡Joder! Nunca fuimos todo lo unidos que eran los hermanos pero nunca me imaginé que llegara a este punto de locura- suspiré y sonó mi móvil era Leah.

-Dime hermanita ¿Que tal va todo por ahí?

-¡Tu puta no quiere irse, le he hecho de todo para echarla y dice que si no se lo dices tu que no se ira!- ¡Mierda Lauren! ¡Tengo que deshacerme de ella antes que Bella la vea!

-Tu quedate ahí que ya mismo voy, no la pierdas de vista que ya me encargo yo de ella- Jake me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tienes que irte?- asentí a la vez que me levantaba como resorte del banco.

-Sí me ha surgido algo urgente ¿Te importa quedarte aquí con las niñas mientras lo soluciono ? No tardo nada.

-Seguro que vas a echar un polvo con esa que tienes en casa ¿Verdad?- lo miré enojado.

-Con Bella no necesito a otra así que no, es una ex amante que no le queda claro su posición y debo dejárselo claro yo ¿Contento?

-Si , es mas voy a ir contigo para asegurarme que la echas de tu vida como dices, no quiero que lastimes a Bella .Aunque si lo haces siempre estaré yo para recoger los pedazos- me guiñó un ojo ¡Maldito idiota!

-¡Muy bien dejaremos a las niñas con mi hermana mientras vamos a echar a Lauren!- asintió sonriendo.

Llamamos a las niñas para ir a mi casa, aunque mas que casa era un castillo modernizado, vivíamos todos juntos allí, aunque conforme iban emparejándose se habían ido mudando fuera como Jasper con Alice que tenían su propia casa y ya mismo me iría yo con Bella,suspiré, y el imbécil de Jake también y esperemos que no tenga que venir Mike ¡Joder! Aunque les dio pena dejar el parque cuando apenas llegábamos , cuando les dije donde íbamos se pusieron muy contentas, le mandé un mensaje a Leah donde le informaba que tenía que hacerse cargo de las niñas mientras yo lo hacía de Lauren, solo le expliqué por encima el tema seguro que luego me haría el tercer grado para sacarme información.

Aparcamos en la entrada donde ya se encontraba Leah esperándome.

-¿Edward como es eso que tengo sobrinas y no me dices nada?- rodé los ojos abriendo la puerta de atrás para sacarlas. Cuando ambas estuvieron fuera.

-¡Oh dios que preciosas son! ¡Venid con la tita Leah que os va a enseñar un montón de cosas!- y como si la conocieran de siempre se fueron ambas con ella sin rechistar hablando de no sé qué cosas de chicas, tanto Jake como yo nos quedamos mirando a las 3 conforme se alejaban con la boca abierta, antes de perderles de vista Leah me dijo- en su habitación – a lo que asentí.

-Creo que las niñas intuyen en quien confiar y quien no – asentí en acuerdo.

-Si eso veo- resopló.

-Me he sentido transparente con tu hermana aquí – suspiró- ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estaba presente- me reí.

-¡Es verdad no te he presentado, pero no te preocupes que lo haré luego antes de irnos!

Fui derecho a la habitación de Lauren donde sabía que estaría ,Jake no se despegaba de mi mirando a todos mis amigos con recelo ¡Como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que comer!

-Lauren- ella se volvió a mi sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Has venido ! ¡Llevo intentando dar contigo desde que peleamos¡ Siento mucho lo que dije Edward! Y tu hermana se cree con derecho a echarme ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Y debes estar fuera de aquí cuanto antes, yo di la orden para ello y no pienso tolerar que sigas aquí mas tiempo, si no te vas por las buenas te echaré por las malas- me crucé de brazos mirándola seriamente- ¿Qué decides?

-¿Que? Tu no puedes hacerme eso ¡Somos una pareja!- me reí de forma sarcástica.

-No lo somos, ya tengo mi pareja y esa no eres tu- me miró bastante enojada.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡Miralo por ti misma! -le enseñé la marca del cuello y en cuanto la vio se puso a gritar como loca.

-¡Mierda! No es posible ¡Tenía que haberte mordido yo! Yo debería ser la reina de los vampiros Cullen y no ella- me miró de forma sensual- ¿Porque no me dejas intentarlo y tal vez mi marca tape la de ella?

-¡Ni loco dejo que me muerdas! Además sabes que una vez marcados ya no se puede deshacer así que será mejor que te largues ya- luego se centró en Jake.

-Bien pero lo tomare como aperitivo antes de irme – se acerco a él de forma provocadora usando todos sus encantos- ¿Que me dices guapo- le acaricio el pecho y continuo hasta su miembro donde apretó, pude escuchar el gemido del imbécil- te apetece un buen polvo?

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo entre suspiros ,me reí.

-¡Vamos puedes disfrutar de todas formas eres un hombre libre!- le dije y el me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me considero como tal- le quitó la mano a Lauren de sus partes y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta- todavía tengo esperanza- dijo antes de salir y suspiré en cansancio ¡Era mas cabezota de lo que esperaba!

-¿Y tu que tal un polvo de despedida aunque no me dejes beber?- negué.

-No y si eres lista no te acercaras a mi mas de lo necesario puedo asegurarte que mi novia es bastante fuerte y podrías salir mal parada- se rió.

-No lo creo, pero ya veremos- esa risa sarcástica que tenía no me gustaba nada, recogió sus cosas y se fue riendo sin decir nada mas ¿Que tramaría la loca esta? ¡Da igual debía ir en busca de Leah y las niñas!

Las encontré en el jardín donde habían puesto columpios ¿Cuando había hecho esto? ¡Joder mi hermana siempre tan exagerada!

-Leah ¿Que es todo esto?- señalé el parque que había montado en el jardín, las niñas disfrutaban como locas jugando, Mike y Jake se encontraban con ellas.

-¿No te parece maravilloso? He montado todo esto en un rato ¡Soy tía y no podía hacer menos por mis sobrinas! Ahora quiero que me cuentes detalladamente como he llegado a serlo, ya sabia de tu novia pero no me dijiste que tuviera hijas- rodé los ojos.

Le conté con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido hasta el momento para ponerla al día.

-¡Vaya ! ¿Con que ese bombom quiere a tu chica también? ¿No sabe lo de la marca?

-Si lo sabe pero no le importa, lo que no entiendo es porque la de nuestro hermano no se llevó a cabo- ella puso una mano en mi hombro antes de contestar.

-No se entregó por voluntad Edward, el la forzó, eso no es amor por eso creo que no se completó el vínculo. Y por lo que cuentas Bella es especial, tal vez la sangre de James la hizo así ¿No crees?

-Si aunque me cueste creerlo estoy convencido que es así y lo agradezco ,esta metida en mucha mierda y el que sea fuerte me tranquiliza. Cambiando de tema ¿Que pasa con el lobo y el arma que trajo Jasper ? ¿Sabemos algo nuevo?

-Si, nuestro científico esta preparando un suero que cree que lo devolverá a su forma humana cada vez que lo beba pero no sabemos el tiempo que durará el efecto hasta que lo probemos, y con el arma nuestro experto en ellas no tiene ni idea de que está hecha pero puede matarnos a todos Edward - se puso seria- si él tiene más como esas podría acabar con nosotros en un pestañeo- suspiré.

-¡Mierda! Tenemos que lograr copiarla por si llegado el momento nos hacen falta- asintió.

-Lo intentaremos pero llevará tiempo que no sabemos si tenemos, tal vez si encontráramos un brujo podría decirnos que materiales buscar para hacerlas mas rápidamente- suspiré.

-Si pero son difíciles de encontrar, ya sabes que se camuflan, son invisibles para todos a menos que no quieran serlo y desde que se les quiso cazar para usarlos como peones en la guerra de los vampiros han quedado muy pocos y se esconden mejor que nunca. Seguro que James tiene a uno que lo ha ayudado a crearlas.

-Si lo mismo creo, debemos encontrar uno rápido que nos guie en este camino sino estaremos perdidos Edward, sobre todo cuando James sepa que te has unido a Bella ¡Va a arder Troya! Y sabes cual sera la única forma de romper el vínculo ¿Verdad?- asentí sabía perfectamente que solo lo lograría quitándome a mi de en medio cosa que no le pondría tan fácil como creía- son adorables, no entiendo como James ha llegado a este punto en su locura – dijo mirando a las niñas que jugaban y reían con Jake y Mike.

-El poder lo cegó- asintió- es lo único que le importa, sino porque le hizo a Bella lo que le hizo. Nunca imaginé que llegara a este punto.

-Tienes razón, pero ya nada podemos hacer solo resignarnos a que todo acabe bien- la abracé por los hombros para consolarla mal que mal él seguía siendo nuestro hermano.

-¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva verdad?- suspiró con tristeza.

-Si lo sé pero es lo mejor para todos , yo estoy dispuesta .

-Yo también pero mientras llega el momento disfrutaremos la vida- iba a seguir hablando pero un chico rubio que no conocía se puso a mi lado.

-Hueles a ella- ¡Que! Leah a mi lado se rió.

-Él es el chico del que te hablé ¿Te acuerdas? Es como tu novia y huele parecido también- me centre en su olor y era verdad se parecían mucho.

-Soy Edward ¿Tu eres?

-Seth encantado, sé que ella querrá verme pero no tengo el valor de verla después de lo que he hecho.

-¿Que? ¿Seth? Un momento ¿ No serás su hermano perdido verdad?- el asintió con pena agachando la cabeza- ¡Oh por dios debo decírselo, ella está preocupada..!

-¡NO! -lo miré sin saber porque no quería- Querrá saber donde he estado y tendré que decirle lo que he hecho y no quiero- suspiré.

-Vamos a ver no puedes huir de ella, esta preocupada por ti y se pondrá tan contenta al verte que se olvidará de todo lo demás ya veras- negó.

-¡He matado a tanta gente que he perdido la cuenta!- suspiró- familias enteras, el me enseñó a hacerlo así a pesar que sentía que no lo necesitaba lo hice- entendía como se sentía pero no podía arreglar el pasado solo prometerle un futuro donde no tuviera que hacer eso nunca más.

-Aquí no hacemos nada de eso, nos alimentamos sin necesidad de matar a nadie y puedes quedarte aquí lo que quieras, también piensa en tu hermana deberías verla y que vea que estás bien, estoy seguro que no hay necesidad de contarle el pasado solo intenta cambiar tu futuro- me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Tu crees ?- asentí.

-Ella lleva tanto tiempo buscándote que seguro no le importara que no le cuentes con tal de tenerte a su lado de nuevo.

-Lo pensaré, mientras prometeme que no le dirás- negué.

-Lo dejaré en tus manos- se fijó ahora en las niñas.

-¿Quienes son? También huelen a Bells pero no mucho.

-Serán nuestras hijas en cuanto termine los tramites de la adopción- a él se le saltaron las lagrimas.

-¿Tengo sobrinas? ¡Oh dios! ¡Que alegría!- lo dejé que se recompusiera antes de preguntarle por James.

-¿Seth tu sabrías como encontrar a James?- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Para que querría eso? He escapado de el y no tengo intención de volver , ni creo que sea buena idea buscarlo, ese tipo esta loco. Mató a sangre fría a mis padres,violó brutalmente a mi hermana dejándola casi muerta y me convirtió en el monstruo que soy - ¿Que?

-¿Tú lo viste?- asintió con pena.

-Cuando escuché las voces me escondí pero pude verlo todo, él se dio cuenta pero a pesar de saberlo me dejo allí sin mas, vi como le drenaba la vida mientras la violaba -suspiró- doy gracias a que estaba inconsciente cuando pasó. Luego se hizo un corte en la muñeca y le dio de beber , en todo momento estuve presente y no hice nada por evitarlo, solo mirar a los cuerpos inertes de mis padres en el suelo y a lo que ese monstruo le hacia a mi hermana. Cuando terminó la dejo allí tirada como si fuera un trapo viejo y se acercó a mi- se quedó unos segundos en silencio- y me convirtió en lo que soy hoy día, soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro.

-Tu hermana es como tu también ¿Eres tan resistente como ella?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- me preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Te han herido antes ?

-Si he sido atacado por varios de sus lacayos pero me curo rápido , también por esas cosas que esta creando…

-¿Que ? ¿Sabes que es lo que crea y porque?- asintió.

-Esta creando híbridos de todas las especies que hay tiene brujos, lobos, vampiros y hechiceras.

-¿Pero como es posible?- resopló antes de contestar.

-Los híbridos deben poseer un gen especial para llevar a cabo la transformación, según el gen lo mezclan con uno u otro pero aun así muchos han muerto en el proceso ,los que salen bien se hacen mas poderosos que las razas puras por eso hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Hay un semibrujo que esta trabajando con él que lo acompaña a todas partes y con el cerca nadie puede acercarse. Es de los mas fuertes y atemorizantes que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Como se llama?- me picaba la curiosidad por saber.

-Laurent, es su sombra y mientras esté cerca no podremos ni acercarnos.

-Entiendo, pero algo debemos lograr hacer para poder matarlo- suspiré – es la única forma que nos deje en paz.

-Solo uno de nosotros podría acercarse lo suficiente- ¿No estaría pensando?- si ella es a la única que James dejará acercarse sin matarla.

-¿Pero no puedo hacer eso, el la…

-Si ya sé para que la quiere pero es lo único que se me ocurre- en ese momento volvió a hablar mi hermana que se encontraba a mi lado muy atenta escuchando el relato de Seth.

-Eso es inviable, os olvidáis que Bella está marcada por Edward y en cuanto se acerque el lo sabrá sin necesidad de verlo, al igual que se dará cuenta que su marca no se completó cosa que no nos interesa de momento.

-¡Tiene razón eso lo cabrearía a un extremo que no sabemos lo que intentaría hacerle a tu hermana!- suspiró en derrota.

-Ese de ahí es obra de el ¿Verdad?- señalo a Mike y asentí.

-Si por lo visto le gustó para experimentar con él y lo hizo un híbrido- resoplé- el problema es que no puede volver a ser humano- el me miró extraño- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ha probado a beber alcohol ? Los híbridos que tiene James a mano es lo que suelen beber para evitar ser un lobo siempre- abrí los ojos de la impresión - y cuando se requiere su forma de lobo se les prohíbe hacerlo - ¡Joder podíamos probar! Corrí dentro por una botella de whisky , un cuenco y algo de ropa, llegue a toda velocidad junto a Mike. Las niñas me saludaron de lejos a lo que correspondí.

-Ven conmigo tenemos que probar algo- nos alejamos de las niñas que nos miraban extrañadas de tanto secretismo, Leah se acerco a distraerlas junto a Jake y nosotros nos quedamos retirados junto a Seth- bebe- le eché el whisky en el cuenco y él aunque reacio bebió pero no pasó nada- ¡Mierda no funciona!

-¡Espera tarda un poco pero estoy seguro que lo hará! – así quedamos esperando charlando de cosas sin importancia , Mike seguía dando lametazos al whisky hasta que de repente empezó a cambiar,en cuanto volvió a ser humano le puse la ropa al lado para que se vistiera ,me resultaba muy incómodo verlo desnudo- ¿Has visto como funciona?- asentí.

-¡Dios vístete rápido no quiero verte el miembro mas!

-¡Maldito chupa sangre ni que tuvieras algo diferente a mi! ¡No me puedo creer que soy yo de nuevo! ¿Esto durará o será temporal?

-Te mantendrás así pero deberás beber siempre para mantenerlo, en cuanto no haya alcohol en tu organismo volverás a ser lobo.

-¡Mierda ya sabía que esto no podía ser para siempre!- cuando se terminó de vestir fuimos donde estaban los demás y antes de poder ver quien estaba tenia a Bella encima de mi besándome desenfrenadamente y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Ni siquiera se percató de quien estaba a nuestro lado.

-¡Oh Edward te necesito ahora mismo!- en sus ojos se veían la pasión desenfrenada que sentía.

-Tus deseos son órdenes preciosa- me la llevé de allí a mi habitación donde dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que sentíamos.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco enormemente su apoyo a la historia en especial a Mario Ta y a Lilia por comentarla ¡os lo agradezco de corazón!**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

BPOV

¡Joder llevaba todo el día caliente! A pesar que tuve que ver los informes de lo acontecido en la casa de Nessie y los informes forenses de todos los restos de su familia, no podía quitarme la calentura de encima ¡Necesitaba a Edward ! ¡Mierda supongo que cuando Jake nos interrumpió me dejó con ganas que han salido a flote ahora mismo. Pasó el día entre informes haciendo diligencias y en cuanto dio la hora de salida salí como un rayo lo mas rápido que podía a vista de los demás.

-¡Hasta mañana Alice! Dile a Angela que le dejo los informes que quería sobre mi mesa ¡Tengo prisa !Así que no puedo ir con vosotras a tomar esa copa lo siento - Angela y ella me habían pedido en la comida que las acompañara a un after después de trabajar pero ahora mismo mi cuerpo pedía sexo y no iba a arriesgarme a ir allí y desfogar con otro que no sea Edward aunque no sé si mi cuerpo lo desearía.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero no te escaparas tan fácil, lo dejaremos para otro día ¿Que te parece?- le sonreí.

-Me parece genial contad conmigo para entonces , ahora- le señale la puerta- me voy que tengo prisa- ella rio.

-Vale te dejo ¡Que disfrutes!- reí supongo que a ella le había pasado antes algo parecido y entendía lo que necesitaba.

Cogí el coche y en cuanto llegue al lugar corrí como un rayo en busca de Edward, por el camino encontré varios vampiros pero ninguno me dijo nada, supongo que sabían quien era , entonces lo vi en el jardín con 2 hombres más a los que no les presté atención ninguna simplemente me lancé sobre él y lo besé fieramente, el me correspondió gustoso me enrosqué en su cintura y en cuanto le dije que lo necesitaba me llevó a su habitación sin vacilar.

Nos quitamos la ropa rápidamente , una vez desnudos nos deleitamos probándonos y besándonos por todos lados hasta que nos centramos en nuestras partes íntimas ,nos pusimos en la posición del 69 probándonos a la vez, nos corrimos juntos y nos mordimos al hacerlo marcando así nuestras zonas intimas ¡Joder nunca me había corrido así con un oral! Edward me levantó , me puso en 4 y me penetró salvajemente por detrás.

-¡Oh Edward sigue así !- siguió y cambiamos de postura varias veces y todas a nuestra velocidad , perdí la cuenta de los orgasmos que tuvimos pero fueron muchos. Cuando paramos él me miraba sonriendo.

-Me ha gustado mucho el muerdo que me has dado hoy – me sonrió de forma pícara - ¿El mío te ha gustado?

-Mucho - me acerqué a besarlo de nuevo- deberíamos hacerlo siempre ahí ¿No crees?- se lo dije de forma sensual a lo que Edward se puso duro de nuevo y aproveche de subirme a el- me gusta mas alimentarme de tu polla que de tu cuello- le guiñé un ojo- y ahí nadie mas lo verá, sólo nosotros- le decía mientras lo cabalgaba.

-¡Joder Bella vas a hacer de mí un obseso sexual!- me reí, el empezó a masajear mis pezones.

-Como si no lo fueras ya de antes- le dije entre gemidos de placer, el negó.

-Me gustaba el sexo pero después de probarlo contigo no hay color- lo monte mas rápido y mientras lo hacia se acercaba con su dedo peligrosamente hacia mi otro agujero.

-¿Que haces?- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No te gustaría probar por este? Estoy seguro que podremos hacer cosas increíbles con él ¿Tú no?

-Tal vez- me miró con cara de alegría ¿Quería probar ahora?- ¿Ahora?

-¡Oh nena si me dejas ahora mismo pruebo este nuevo lugar! Sería un privilegio para mi ser el primero en hacerlo- me sonrió.

-¡Oh diablos venga ya! ¡Aprovecha que estoy caliente y abierta a todo antes de que me arrepienta!- lo dije de forma sensual, el no tardó en ponerme en 4 de nuevo y penetrarme por detrás ¡Dios la sensación era indescriptible! Fue un poco raro al principio pero conforme iba moviéndose me iba gustando más y cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo me rozó el clítoris con su dedo y fue lo que hizo falta para correrme de una forma increíble.

-Ha estado bien ¿Verdad?- me besó la cabeza- Ahora tenemos mas sitios con los que jugar será mucho mejor- me chupó el cuello sin llegar a morder.

-Si muy bien me gusta eso de jugar pero ahora debería vestirme y bajar a ver a las niñas ¡Dios que mala madre soy! Todavía no las he adoptado y ya las voy dejando abandonadas por ahí- Edward se reía-He venido tan caliente que no las he visto antes de follarte como loca.

-No seas exagerada para tu información estaban muy entretenidas con sus tíos jugando en el parque que les ha montado su tía Leah en el jardín como para acordarse de nosotros, además- miró el reloj de la mesilla- solo ha pasado una hora desde que llegaste- ¡Vaya que pasa el tiempo rápido siendo Vampiro! Parecía que llevábamos horas encerrados y sólo había pasado una.

-Eso de la velocidad vampírica tiene sus ventajas – nos reímos ambos- pero ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro deber de padres e ir con nuestras hijas- asintió.

-Claro que si ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que hablar- lo dijo serio.

-¿No sera nada malo verdad?- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- Lo de la adopción de las niñas sigue adelante ¿Verdad?- asintió y me sentí aliviada.

-¡No seas tonta! No es nada malo - me besó de nuevo- es algo sobre Mike y…

-¡Edward sal de ahí ahora mismo!- se escuchaba las voces de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta ¿Quien sería? Edward miraba enojado hacía la misma.

-¿Que coño haces ahí ? Te dije que te fueras de aquí- se levantó enfadado se puso algo de ropa y fue a abrir la puerta donde una mujer rubia nos miraba de forma amenazante.

-¡Esta es la puta por la que me has dejado!- a medio vestir como estaba corrí hacia ella y del cuello la alce al aire mirándola fijamente- ¡Suéltame zorra!

-La única zorra que hay aquí seras tú, yo soy su novia no su puta como lo eras tu antes que yo llegara, si eso te molesta te aguantas – seguía moviéndose intentando zafarse de mi agarre pero era inútil no tenía tanta fuerza para soltarse.

-¡Edward!- lo miró pidiendo ayuda, el solo se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente y riéndose, la ignoró totalmente .

-Haz lo que quieras con ella cariño- me besó, terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación- voy a buscar a las niñas tu diviértete- luego se dirigió a la zorra- en cuanto a ti te lo advertí, ahora lo que pase contigo depende de mi novia si te hubieras ido cuando te dije no estarías en esta situación- y sin mas desapareció, entonces me volví de nuevo a ella sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Que debería hacer contigo? Dime.

-¡Suéltame maldita! ¡No puedes hacerme nada !- me reí de forma sarcástica.

-¿Eso crees? Te aseguro que he acabado con mis propias manos con tipos más fuertes que tú ¿Porque crees que no lo haré contigo?- abrió los ojos asombrada pero enseguida volvió con su mirada altiva y comenzó a despotricar.

-Te voy a matar en cuanto te pille des…- me cansé de sus tonterías, hice presión en su cuello rompiéndolo al momento y haciéndose cenizas en mis manos a continuación, cada vez me costaba menos hacerlo ¡Que se joda! ¡Una zorra menos!

-¡Vaya espectáculo hermanita!- hablaron y aplaudieron a mi lado pero lo que vi cuando me volví hacía la persona que escuché no podía ser cierto ¿Era Seth? Abrí los ojos varias veces para asegurarme que lo que veía era real ¡Era él! Pero se veía diferente mas grande y mas …

-¡Oh dios Seth!- me abracé a el llorando de alegría y besándolo por toda la cara a lo que el hacía gestos de asco como siempre - ¡Oh dios estas vivo! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado pensando que te habían matado también!- seguí aferrada el.

-Lo siento Bells al principio pensé que ese monstruo te mató ese día igual que a papa y mama pero cuando me enteré que no era así – suspiró- no podía buscarte, me tenían controlado y no quería arriesgarte de nuevo- después de un rato noté que mi hermano era como yo también lo habían mordido .

-¿Eres medio vampiro verdad?- asintió- ¿El te lo hizo ese día Seth?- iba a matar a James a toda costa, Seth debió ver en mi mirada lo que pensaba.

-Bells escuchame- me cogió la cara con las 2 manos para que me concentrara en su voz- será mejor que te sientes para escuchar lo que voy a decirte- lo miré malamente.

-¿Has visto lo que acabo de hacer?- rodó los ojos- ¿Porque crees que necesitaría sentarme para escuchar algo?- suspiró.

-Como quieras la cuestión es que el tiempo que estuve bajo el control de James me obligó a matar a gente- lo miré asombrada.

-¿Mataste a gente inocente o culpable?- negó, James iba a morir muy pero que muy lentamente a mis manos en cuanto lo pille.

-Solo mataba a quien el nos decía Bells, no preguntaba nada – me miró culpable ¡Mierda !¿Que podía decirle ? No aprobaba lo que había hecho pero por otro lado no tenía alternativa.

-¡Oh dios ! ¡Te juro que cuando lo coja va a saber lo que es sufrir! ¡Voy a..!- me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bells por favor, no lo culpes solo a él yo también lo hice sin poner objeción,sé que la mayor culpa era suya pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que hacia estaba mal decidí marcharme – resopló angustiado – del control de James nadie sale con vida por lo que tuve que escaparme. He estado viviendo en la calle huyendo de sus secuaces desde entonces hasta que Leah me encontró- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Vives aquí ahora?- asintió- ¿Quien es Leah?- rió.

-Tu cuñada, a la que parece gustarle tu ex amante – reímos juntos.

-¿Jake ?- asintió- ¡Vaya me parece genial pero no lo veo de momento! Supongo que con el tiempo tal vez se dé una oportunidad.

-Si tal vez- nos quedamos un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar- he conocido a mis sobrinas y son unas niñas encantadoras- lo miré sonriendo.

-Si que lo son a mi me enamoraron nada mas verlas. Es una pena lo que les ha ocurrido pero me alegro de tenerlas en mi vida, ahora me siento plena- lo abracé fuerte- sobre todo ahora que sé que estas vivo- el apretó su agarre en mi.

-Si las 2 tienen ese efecto en los demás, me alegro que todo te vaya bien Bells y también me alegro de volver a tu vida.

-¡Y yo me alegro de tenerte de vuelta en mi vida! ¡Te quiero Seth!

-¡Yo también te quiero Bells!Y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos no voy a separarme de ti- entonces me acordé.

-Dentro de poco vamos a mudarnos a nuestra casa por si te apetece venir ,hoy me llamó una amiga de Edward para ayudarme a decorarla y podemos ampliarla si hace falta ¿No crees?

-Me gustaría, volveremos a ser la familia que fuimos- asentí triste, aunque nunca llenaríamos el vacío de nuestros padres empezaríamos una nueva con las niñas , Edward y Jake en ella ¡Edward! ¿porque no me había dicho que mi hermano estaba aquí?

-¿Edward sabía que eras mi hermano ? - negó y suspiré de alivio no me hubiera gustado que me lo hubiera ocultado.

-Se enteró poco antes que llegaras y lo arrastraras aquí- señaló la habitación, me sonrojé ¡Seguro que él era uno de los hombres que estaban con él cuando llegué! Así que decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Pues hablaré con Jessica y veremos que podemos hacer, necesitaremos al menos una o 2 habitaciones mas- el rió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía pero me siguió la corriente y no dijo nada más.

-Si eso mismo creo yo- nos reímos- Bells ¿Porque no terminas de vestirte y bajamos a comer algo? Tengo hambre y estoy seguro que tú después del ejercicio que has hecho también lo estas- le di un codazo en el lado.

-¡Seth! - me entró curiosidad de saber hablando de comida supongo que necesitaría sangre también - ¿Tu también necesitas el sexo para beber sangre? - por la mirada que me echó me di cuenta que no.

-¡Qué! ¿Me estas diciendo que si no..?- asentí antes que terminara la frase - ¿No puedes…?-asentí de nuevo- Pues yo… - se rascó la cabeza- no … solo cuando siento sed me alimento y ya está como ellos- hizo señas afuera , así que Seth se alimentaba como un vampiro normal ¡Mierda era un bicho raro hasta dentro de los raros !

-Bueno voy a vestirme y bajamos- lo hice a gran velocidad y en un segundo fuimos abajo donde nos esperaban las niñas para empezar a cenar y ¿Un momento ese era Mike? Llegué junto a el en un pestañeo y lo abracé tan fuerte que gruñó.

-¡Bella tranquila me vas a asfixiar! Necesito mi cuerpo completo si no te importa- me dijo de forma divertida, a pesar del carácter seco que tenía si sabías llevarlo era una persona maravillosa y en quien se podía confiar.

-¡Oh lo siento es que estoy tan contenta de verte así!- lo olí y olía a alcohol-¿Nada mas hacerte hombre lo primero que haces es beber?- lo miré enfadada- Me parece muy mal , sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estabas con mis hijas - señalé a las niñas que me miraron con una sonrisa indescriptible en sus rostros .

-¡Oh vamos es la única forma de no ser - me hizo señales con los ojos - ya sabes!- entonces lo entendí.

-¿En serio? - miré a Edward que asintió.

-Nos lo dijo tu hermano, decidimos probar y por lo que se ve funciona- volví a abrazarlo .

-Me alegro por ti – me acerqué a su oído – pero no quiero que mis hijas sepan lo que bebes- asintió.

-¡Si si vale deja ya las demostraciones de cariño ! No vaya a ponerse celoso el chupa sangre- rodé los ojos.

-¡De ti nunca! - le dijo Edward- Por cierto Bella quiero presentarte a mi hermana Leah- miré a la chica morena que se hallaba a su lado, era muy hermosa y se notaba el parecido de ambos. Ella se acerco a mi a saludarme.

-Encantada Bella me alegro de por fin conocerte- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- me han dicho que te has encargado del estorbo de Lauren y no sabes lo que te lo agradezco.

-Si he tenido que hacerla desaparecer , espero que nadie la eche de menos- rió.

-¡Me caes bien! Y no te preocupes que nadie lo hará – se acerco a mi oído- a nadie le caía bien, estarán mas que contentos de no tener que aguantar sus berrinches por todos lados- reímos.

-Me alegro, no pude contenerme y mas después de darme Edward carta blanca con ella- lo miré y me guiñó el ojo. Entonces me percaté de algo -¿Jake no estaba aquí?

-Tuvo que irse por una urgencia en el hospital, quería verte antes de irse pero como has tardado un poco no pudo hacerlo - me ruboricé sabiendo lo que hacía mientras él esperaba y Edward sonreía en triunfo.

-Si… ya…. bueno ¿Vamos a comer pequeñas?-cambié rápidamente de tema, las abracé y besé a ambas- me han dicho que pronto seremos una familia- les decía mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

-¡Si hubieras visto a Edward usar sus encantos con la chica del mostrador! – dijo Nessie muy entusiasmada y miré a Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿No usarías todos verdad?- le pregunté con doble sentido el se acercó cogiendo a Reneesme en sus brazos y nos abrazó a las 3 juntas, ella en cuanto me tuvo cerca me echó los brazos para que la cogiera.

-Esos encantos los guardo sólo para ti- me besó ligeramente en los labios- como has podido comprobar antes- me guiñó un ojo y le di un ligero golpe.

-¡Mama eso!- dijo Reneesme.

\- Si preciosa ahora mismo te daré un buen beso- cuando empecé con ellos no paraba de reír y Nessie se nos unió dándonos besos las 3 por todos lados, enseguida se nos unió Edward también ,cuando paramos nos sentamos a comer junto a Mike y mi hermano. Leah se había ido cuando miré alrededor. Edward debió percatarse de lo que hacía porque me contestó a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer luego vuelve- le sonreí.

-De acuerdo, espero que no le moleste que comamos aquí- se rió.

-¿Estas de broma? Si fuera por ella nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí, le encanta estar rodeada de gente- le sonreí.

-¡Menos de Lauren!- reímos junto antes de que nos interrumpiera Mike.

-¿Tu que comerás chupa…- lo miré mal para que no terminara esa palabra- Edward- lo dijo en tono irónico.

-Papa Edward no come comida es un vampiro y sólo bebe sangre- contestó Nessie y Mike la miró sorprendido.

-¿Tu sabes lo que es y aun así lo quieres de papa?

-El es bueno ,no es como esos monstruos que nos atacaron a nosotras ,al igual que Bella ,ella es súper genial- me sonrió a mi y le devolví la sonrisa- ¡No podíamos pedir unos padres mejores!

-¡Enial!- Reneesme aplaudía sin parar – Mike le habló a ambas.

-En eso si os doy la razón Bella es genial- me sonrió y Edward a nuestro lado volvió a gruñir.

-No te pases chucho que ya con el médico tengo bastante- me reí.

-¡Dios Edward somos compañeros nada mas! Así que esos comentarios están fuera de lugar- resopló.

-¿Aunque si cambiaras de opinión?- dijo Mike guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo cosa impropia en él , seguro que lo hizo para molestar a Edward cosa que resultó porque enseguida lo tuvo al lado.

-¡No te pases chucho o lo lamentaras!- Mike levantó las manos.

-¡Si vale ya lo dejo! Y compórtate delante de tus hijas!- el las miró apenado- Lo siento papa solo jugaba con el tío Mike.

-¡Si claro papa!-dijo Nessie rodando los ojos estaba segura que no le creía nada, ella era lo suficiente mayor para entender.

-¡Aro papa!- repitió Reneesme y Edward le sonrió, podía ver en su sonrisa que las amaba al igual que yo. Así que decidí cambiar el tema por la paz.

-¡Chicas cuéntenme como les ha ido el día! - así comimos entre las risas y comentarios de todo lo acontecido de boca de las chicas ¡Era asombroso ver a Reneesme repetir todo lo que decía su hermana menor! Eran unas niñas adorables, sus padres hicieron un buen trabajo con ellas , suspiré, solo esperaba ser una buena madre para ellas. Daría mi mejor esfuerzo y seguro que Edward también ,sonreí ¡Juntos lo lograríamos!

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- me preguntó Mike nada mas terminar de comer y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, Edward nos observó desconfiado.

-¡Claro, niñas quédense con papa que tengo que hablar algo con el tío Mike!

-¿Vas a volver a ser un perro tío ?– nos volvimos sorprendidos a Nessie, al vernos ella siguió- no creáis que porque tengo 10 años soy tonta- lo señaló con el dedo- te fuiste como perro con ellos - señaló a Edward y Seth que había estado muy callado y divertido viéndonos interactuar a los demás- y cuando volviste con ellos ya no eras un perro pero sabía que eras tú, tus ojos no mienten- asintió.

-Creo que tu hija será una gran policía ¿No crees? Ha seguido las pistas y la han llevado al sospechoso- reí , luego se dirigió a ella- ¡Soy un lobo no un perro! ¿No te enseñaron la diferencia en el cole?- rodé los ojos ¿Como si importara?

-Si que lo es- me centré en ella- ¿Y como llevas estar rodeada de todo esto?- estaba ansiosa por saber.

-¡Pues pareces un perro así que para mi serás mi perrito! -le dijo a Mike que iba a relatar de nuevo pero lo miré de forma amenazante para que se callara ¿Que mas da perro que lobo? ¡Lo importante es que ella lo sabía! Luego se dirigió a mi- Lo llevo bien ,veo que sois todos buenos y os portáis de maravilla con nosotras , no puedo pedir más- suspiré de alivio- solo me gustaría que no me dejaseis al margen y me contarais todo lo que ocurra ¡Por favor! Sé que pensáis que soy una niña pero soy muy madura para mi edad ¡Os lo aseguro!- le sonreí.

-De acuerdo mujercita, en ese caso lo que tengas que decir a menos que sea para oídos adultos- le entrecerré los ojos a Mike - podemos hablarlo aquí, no quiero que mis niñas se sientan excluidas - les sonreí a ambas - Reneesme me echaba los brazos y se estiraba sobre Edward para alcanzarme, así que quise cogerla , iba a levantarme a hacerlo pero en un pestañeo mío la tenía sobre mi ¿Que demonios? La miré fijamente ¿Cómo? Todos nos miraban extrañados de lo ocurrido ¿Había sido yo o ella? ¿Podía ser ella especial como yo?

-¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Reneesme ha fluctuado ? - preguntó Edward ,debía probar para asegurarme si era yo o ella.

-Quedate quieto quiero comprobar algo- quise tener a Edward sentado bajo mi en la silla , parpadee de nuevo y…

-¿Que demonios ha sido eso? ¿Como?- me miró interrogante, lo abracé y besé con Reneesme en mis manos - he sido yo , por lo que he comprobado si deseo algo enseguida viene a mí- lo volví a besar.

-¡Eso, eso, eso Reneesme quere eso!- la cogí besándola con fuerza en las mejillas.

-Si preciosa te daremos todos los besos que quieras, ahora es tarde y hay que irse a casa a dormir- Edward me apretó fuerte.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si pero no sería lo mejor, todavía debo aclarar cosas con Jake- suspiró.

-¡Esta bien y con él – señaló a Mike - ¿Que vas a hacer?

-¡Ah ni pienses en dejarme aquí rodeado de chupa…- tosí para llamar su atención y al mirarme cambió la palabra de nuevo- ellos- volvió a usar su tono irónico-yo voy con mis chicas- miro a las niñas- ¿Verdad que queréis ir con el tío Mike?

-¡erito beno, ven con Reneesme! - lo llamaba con la mano y el suspiró.

-Supongo que también sabe lo que soy - asentí .

-Mis niñas son muy inteligentes y lo serán más cuando empiecen en la escuela de nuevo- Nessie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Podemos volver al colegio?- asentí y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-Y cuanto antes mejor- miré a Reneesme- y tu señorita iras a la guardería , así harás amiguitos con los otros niños.

-¡Miguitos, miguitos!- volvía a aplaudir.

Nos levantamos encaminándonos a mi coche , Leah se encontraba allí esperándonos y Seth nos siguió para despedirse de nosotras. Había estado muy callado durante toda la comida observándonos con cierta melancolía ,supongo que le recordaba a las comidas en familia que teníamos.

-En cuanto acabemos la casa nos iremos allí ¿De acuerdo? Mientras tendrás que quedarte aquí pues no hay espacio en donde vivo ahora para tantos- me abrazó .

-No te preocupes hermanita esperaré - miró hacia atrás donde se hallaba una hermosa chica que parecia de su edad -tengo quien me entretenga- me guiñó un ojo ¡Vaya no perdía el tiempo!

-De acuerdo- le devolví el guiño-¡ Nos vemos cuando quieras! ¿Tienes mi número?- asintió- ¡Bien pues lo dicho! Leah me alegro haberte conocido , te digo lo mismo cuando quieras vienes a verme- la abracé y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lo haré, ademas sé de una salida de chicas a la que no pienso faltar – me reí.

-¡Pues seras bienvenida!- me volví a Edward que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos por lo que dijo Leah - ¡En cuanto a ti tendrás que quedarte en el sofá de mi casa o aquí! Ya que las niñas dormirán conmigo hasta que nos mudemos y tengamos un cuarto para nosotros solos- me apretó a él fuertemente.

-Hay que decirle a Jessica que lo arregle cuanto antes ¡No veo la hora de dormir todos los días juntos! En cuanto a tu salida con las chicas no me parece…

-¡Oh vamos Edward yo cuidaré de ella!- nos reímos ambas- Aunque por lo que llevamos visto mas bien debería ser al revés!

-Si mañana la llamare para comer con ella y concretar todo lo necesario para el arreglo, estoy segura que lo harán rápido – lo volví a besar apasionadamente aprovechando que las niñas estaban distraídas con sus tíos- En cuanto a la salida no haré nada malo te lo prometo.

-Esta bien- me volvió a besar- Te amo Bells- lo apreté mas a mi.

-Y yo a ti- nos dimos un acalorado beso de despedida.

Después nos fuimos en mi auto a casa, cuando llegamos no había nadie, Jake no había llegado todavía, suspiré, mañana hablaría con él tendría que hacer un hueco, seguro que quería hacerme muchas preguntas y prefería que fuera en la intimidad. No quería dejar inconcluso lo nuestro él se había portado muy bien conmigo y es lo menos que merecía. Aunque ya le explicamos a grandes rasgos lo que había ,necesitaba hacerlo yo misma y a solas.

-¿Como dormiremos Bella?- rompió mi diatriba Mike.

-Pues tú en la colchoneta y las niñas conmigo en la cama- asintió.

-Cuando se duerman las niñas quiero hablar de algo contigo, esta tarde no pude- lo miré con la ceja alzada- ¡No es para menores!- me reí.

-¡De acuerdo voy a bañarlas y enseguida vuelvo!- lo dejé viendo la tele mientras llevaba a las niñas al baño.

Nessie se duchó sola mientras yo bañaba a Reneesme y una vez listas las 2 las acosté a ambas.

-¡Hasta mañana preciosas! Tú- señalé a Nessie- empezarás mañana el colegio ¿Tienes tus cosas preparadas?

\- Si Bella- al verla triste la miré preguntando con mi mirada que es lo que pasaba, ella resopló antes de seguir- no quiero que me pregunten por lo sucedido- le acaricie el cabello, entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, yo pasé por lo mismo hace 10 años.

-Lo entiendo, y si no quieres no tienes porque decir nada, yo hablaré con tu tutora para explicarle y que no te agobien a preguntas ni los profesores ni tus compañeros- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- asentí- ¡Gracias Bella!- se abrazó fuerte a mi- Estoy segura que contigo estaremos mejor que con ellos -¿Qué? ¿De quién hablaba? Iba a preguntarle pero se quedó dormida enseguida, centré mi atención en Reneesme que aunque se veía casi dormida esperaba su buenas noches privado también.

-Buenas noches pequeña tu mañana empezaras en la guardería- le toqué ligeramente la punta de la nariz- hablaré con recursos humanos para que te hagan un hueco en la que tenemos asignada a los trabajadores de la comisaría- la acaricie como a su hermana.

-¡Si Reneesme cole mañana!- le sonreí.

-Si ahora duerme preciosa- enseguida se quedo dormida y les di un beso a cada una.

Después de asegurarme que estaban bien dormidas fui al sofá del salón a hablar con Mike.

-¿Ya?- asentí- se puso un poco nervioso antes de hablar.

-Tu dirás- suspiró.

-Quiero volver mañana mismo al trabajo- abrí los ojos de la impresión- sé que será un shock para todos pero podemos decir que me tenían retenido y escapé. Como sé que harán preguntas sobre quién y dónde podemos decir que no vi nada ¿Que piensas?- Podía funcionar, solo había que atar algunos cabos sueltos para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Esta bien! Estoy segura que Eric nos ayudará con eso ya que es el único que sabe lo que eres ¡ Tendrás que llevarte bien con él! - rodó los ojos.

-Yo me llevo bien con todos- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Siempre has sido malo para trabajar en equipo y ahora deberás hacerlo- me miró malamente- puesto que Eric sabe la verdad el será tu compañero a partir de ahora- iba a replicar pero al ver mi mirada calló - es mi última palabra- le pasé un brazo por los hombros- no puedo dejarte solo ahora- me miró entendiendo a que me refería- y Eric sabe de tu condición solo habrá que explicarle un poco sobre el tema para que este pendiente de ti y me avise si ocurriera algo inusual.

-¡Oh esta bien! ¡Lo haré ! De todas maneras necesito volver a mi rutina para poder volver a sentirme humano y si la condición es trabajar con Eric lo acepto, hasta ahora no me he sentido como tal- suspiró y lo apreté mas – he sido un lobo mas de 2 meses .

-Lo se y poco a poco recuperaras tu vida de antes ya lo verás, solo que esta parte de ti tendrás que acomodarla a ella- asintió con desgano.

-No me queda de otra ¿Verdad?- asentí.

-Al igual que yo seras un bicho raro siempre- se rió y después de un momento de silencio.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Que paso cuando te mordí ? Con lo de las niñas no me acordé de preguntarte ¿Que sentiste? ¿No te convertirás en lobo tu también verdad? - lo miré con la ceja alzada ¡Era lo que me hacía falta!

-¡Eso quisieras!- le di un codazo y rió- me ha aumentado los instintos que ya tenía como vampiro, además de la fuerza y la velocidad, incluso creo que lo de hacer fluctuar cosas o personas a mi antojo tiene algo que ver con eso también aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque yo no puedo hacer cosas tan guays como esas? - se quedó pensativo unos segundos- ¿Porque no me muerdes tu? Tal vez así yo también sería capaz de hacer las cosas que haces tu - lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No puedo morderte sin…- el rió e hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia con la mano.

-Por mi no hay problema en acostarme contigo , al que no creo que le guste es a Edward y no me apetece tenerlo de enemigo.

-Si será mejor no hacerlo ni tampoco mencionarlo no se lo tomaría nada bien, además desde que Edward me marcó ,ya no siento tanta necesidad de sangre como antes y mi cuerpo pide la suya aunque todavía no me fio de mi misma - ahora rió el.

-¿En serio? - empezó a acariciarme el brazo- ¿Crees que si te caliento lo suficiente te dejaras llevar? - siguió por la pierna y lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¡Estas tentando tu suerte! Y no lo digo solo por Edward – levantó las manos y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

-¡Esta bien! Supongo que lo que me pasa es que estoy falto de cariño- me entró curiosidad.

-Mientras fuiste lobo nunca…- el me miró asombrado.

-¿Quieres saber si follé siendo lobo?- asentí y el me miró como si estuviera loca - ¡No! ¿Crees que alguna mujer hubiera querido? Yo no lo creo.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero me refería a lobas no mujeres ¿No te llamaba tu instinto a ellas? Seguro que debe haber mujeres como tú por ahí.

-Tal vez pero no sentí nada, hasta que te sentí a ti- asentí era algo que no entendía bien, supongo que con el tiempo lo haré.

-Bueno ahora debemos irnos a dormir que mañana tengo mucho que hacer desde temprano y tu empiezas a trabajar así que descansa- me siguió a la habitación.

-No tengo ropa aquí -suspiró- mañana tendré que pasar por mi piso para coger algo.

-Si quieres volver a él puedes hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar con nosotros- negó.

-Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo estar aquí con vosotras así que no te preocupes que lo hago con gusto, pero lo usaré para cuando quiera desfogar con alguien o para tener mis cosas- nos reímos.

-Si ,no quiero que las niñas vean esa clase de demostraciones todavía ¡Hasta mañana Mike!

-¡Hasta mañana Bella !

Nos fuimos cada uno a su cama y enseguida caí rendida. Empecé a notar algo mojado en mi cara me limpiaba pero enseguida volvía a estar mojado, al abrir los ojos me encontré a Reneesme chupándome por todos lados, reí y la aparte de mí.

-¿Que haces preciosa? ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Ambe! ¡Reneesme quere bibi!- asentí cogiéndola en brazos para inmediatamente salir de la habitación en busca de su biberón. Quedaba poco para que sonara el despertador que podían aprovechar los demás para dormir.

-Bien ahora espera aquí mientras te lo preparo- la dejé en el suelo junto a mí- tenemos que hablar sobre las horas de las comidas, es muy tarde y deberías estar durmiendo y no comiendo a esta hora ¿no crees?- la miré y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras , Reneesme estaba haciendo levitar unos juguetes suyos que estaban tirados por el suelo ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuando hacía eso? ¿Podría llevarla a la guardería? ¿Lo sabría Nessie? Me quede embobaba mirando hasta que se dio cuenta del biberón y dejo de prestarles atención, éstos cayeron al suelo y atrajo el biberón a ella y se lo bebió.

-¡bibi! ¡Ico!- dijo cuando terminó de beberlo y le pedí que volviera a hacerlo.

-Reneesme ¿Como has hecho eso? ¿Lo harías de nuevo para mama Bella?- asintió y volvió a mover los juguetes.

-Sabía que tenía que encontrarte- me sobresaltó la voz de Peter de repente ¿Como coño había entrado?

-¿Que demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Como has entrado?- rodó los ojos.

-Seguí tu esencia, es algo inusual por si no lo sabías y nos llama a todos sin excepción- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿ A los brujos también?- asintió- ¡Vaya voy a tener que sacar un perfume! Parece que a todos les gusta mi olor.

-Si pero no sería buena idea podrían usarlo para atraer a la muerte a gente como nosotros- rodé los ojos.

-¡Era broma! Por cierto ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Es por mi o por Reneesme?

-Por las 2 , tu me atraes a permanecer contigo no sé porqué razón pero mis instintos me ganan, desde que nos vimos en la cafetería no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- suspiré- y ella porque es una bruja como yo por eso se siente atraída a ti- señalo a Reneesme- tienes un encanto especial para las razas -asentí sonriendo ¡Supongo que tenía razón!

-¿Reneesme es una bruja ?- asintió- ¿Entonces Nessie también lo es?- me miró raro.

-No sé de quién hablas, no siento ninguna bruja mas aquí- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero si son hermanas! ¿Como puede una ser bruja y la otra no?

-Eso no es posible, si ella no es bruja no son hermanas y si lo son debería serlo.

-No lo entiendo ellas son hermanas se nota ¿Porque serían diferentes?- a Reneesme debió de gustarle Peter y lo atrajo a ella ¡Mierda era parecido a lo que hacia yo fluctuando las cosas ! ¿Seria posible que lo hubiera absorbido de ella?

-Peter los poderes de los brujos ¿Pueden traspasarse?

-No, son propios de cada raza ¿Porque?

-Es que verás creo que puedo hacer cosas que ella hace- dije señalando a Reneesme.

-¿Como qué?- entonces lo hice fluctuar de donde estaba junto a mi y luego de nuevo a su lugar , no hace falta decir que se hallaba perdido sin saber que decir-¡Eso no es posible! ¿Como lo has hecho? Nunca he visto a un vampiro hacer tal cosa- ¡Si supiera!

-No lo sé sólo empecé a hacerlo hace poco ¿crees que lo haya cogido de ella? Aunque también me mordió Mike y cogí muchas habilidades de él también.

-¿Quien es Mike y porque te mordió? - me sonrojé ¡Era cierto el no lo conocía!

-Es un hombre lobo – abrió los ojos sorprendido- Gracias a mis sentidos mas agudizados encontré a las chicas y pude salvarlas de James – entonces me acordé de algo más- cuando uno de los tipos quiso huir lo paralicé con la mirada ¿Eso sería posible de hacer para un brujo?- negó todavía en shock.

-Eso que dices sería mas de una hechicera, ellas usan mas su mente para todo incluso para paralizar a alguien o embrujarlo de alguna manera- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero yo no conozco ninguna hechicera!

-No lo sé ,ahora mismo me tienes loco, no sé como puedes hacer las cosas que haces, ni porque tu esencia nos atrae ni siquiera porque haces cosas de brujos o hechiceras ¡Me tienes perdido!

-¡Joder solo salen mas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta! ¡Ese imbécil nos lleva la delantera y necesitamos encontrar la forma de detenerlo antes que acabe con todo lo que conocemos!- me tiré al sofá y el se sentó junto a mi.

-¡Eres especial- rodé los ojos- pero no puedo ver porque! ¿Me dejas hacerlo?- lo miré extrañada.

-Claro ¿Porque no? A ver si eres capaz de ver que soy.

-Necesito besarte para verlo- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¡Pero eso no es..!

-¡Es la única forma ! Los brujos necesitamos un contacto íntimo con la persona para poder leerla completamente. Nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora pero contigo tengo curiosidad, si me dejaras podría ver cosas que deseas saber y quitarme la duda yo también.

-¡Pero Edward !– me miró con cara de no saber de que hablaba- es mi novio y es un vampiro- suspiré- no va a hacerle ninguna gracia esto- nos señalé a ambos.

-Lo sé así que lo dejo a tu elección puedes pensarlo si quieres - se centró en Reneesme –¡ Ven conmigo preciosa!- le echó los brazos pero ella lo miraba fijamente sin hacer nada, luego me miraba a mi y así alternadamente como preguntando que hacía. La cogí en brazos y me senté con ella junto a el para que se fuera acostumbrando.

-Reneesme el es el tío Peter- el rió.

-¡Io eter!- asentí- ¡Ven juga con Reneesme io!- lo cogió de la mano y se puso a mover de nuevo los juguetes al aire y Peter la ayudaba prácticamente como hacían hace nada.

-Necesitará un maestro para enseñarle todo lo necesario para ser una bruja- asentí.

-Bien ¿Crees que lo haga en la guardería? Hoy pensaba llevarla pero después de ver esto no sé si sea buena idea.

-No te preocupes ella se comportará ¿Verdad Reneesme? No debemos hacer magia frente a los humanos.

-¡Agia no! ¡Agia no mama!- le acaricié la cabeza a la vez que le asentía.

-Eso es preciosa la magia la dejaremos para la casa ¿Tu hermana sabe lo que haces?

-¡Esi no Sabe !¡Solo sabe otra mama! Ella ijo Reneesme no agia y Reneesme no ase agia.

-¿Tu mama te prohibió hacer magia?- asintió ¿Porque haría eso? ¿Sabían que los perseguían? ¿Era por Nessie o por Reneesme? ¡Mierda me hallaba perdida!

Ella siguió jugando con Peter , quedaba poco para que sonara el despertador y apareció Jake por la puerta con cara de no haber dormido nada, me miró extraño.

-¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?- luego centró su mirada en Reneesme y sus juguetes voladores- ¿Reneesme que está haciendo?

-Esta jugando, no podía dormir y me ha despertado a mi. Todo después de tomarse su biberón.

-¡Pero esta haciendo levitar las cosas!- rodé los ojos.

-¿No me digas ? -lo dije en tono sarcástico- Ya lo veo Jake no estoy ciega ,por lo visto nuestra Reneesme es una bruja ¿Que te parece? ¡Solo nos falta una hechicera y estaremos todas las razas juntas en esta casa!- lo dije en broma.

-Me temo que no falta una- dijo Peter a mi lado mirando al pasillo, dirigí la mirada allí y se encontraba Nessie mirando con asombro lo que su hermana hacía por lo que vi era verdad que no sabía nada - ella es una hechicera- me sorprendí.

-¿Nessie? Ella es la hermana de Reneesme ¿Como es posible? ¿Pueden ser hermanas una bruja y una hechicera?- Nessie se hallaba distraída junto a su hermana y sus juguetes voladores.

-¿Con quién coño estas hablando? ¿No tendremos un hombre invisible también verdad? No me gustaría que me viera desnudo en la ducha.

-No eres mi tipo así que tranquilo que no iré a la ducha mientras estás tu allí- Jake pegó un salto al escucharlo y creo que lo veía ahora.

-¿De donde has salido tú? ¿Bells quién es este ? ¿También va a quedarse? Porque dejame decirte que a este paso vamos a necesitar una mansión para entrar todos.

-Jake el es Peter es brujo como Reneesme, será su maestro- miré a Peter- ¿También lo serás de Nessie?- asintió.

-Y protector, ya quedamos muy pocos puros , nos han estado cazando para experimentar con nosotros , así que me encargaré de que ambas aprendan de los mejores.

-¿Quien es este hombre mama Bella?- preguntó Nessie al percatarse de su presencia.

-Es tu tío Peter y ahora mismo va a hablar con vosotras algo importante , espero lo escuchéis con atención- asintieron las 2 y se sentaron frente a el.

Peter les contó detalladamente lo que eran cada una y lo que deberían aprender . Por lo visto , el conocía una hechicera a la que le pediría que cuidase de Nessie y la educase como tal, a mi me parecía estupendo que desarrollasen sus habilidades para poder defenderse. Cuando les preguntó sobre su familia puse interés por saber si eran hermanas de sangre o no. Jake a mi lado se encontraba en shock.

-No puedo creer todo lo que esta cambiando nuestra vida en unos días ¡No debería haberme ido a ese congreso!- lo abracé de la cintura.

-Tenia que pasar, no te preocupes ahora debemos centrarnos en las niñas- agudicé mi oído cuando Nessie respondió.

-Tenemos diferente padre , no llegamos a conocerlos pero nuestra madre era la misma- dijo Nessie.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Hay un hechicero? ¡Nunca he visto ninguno! Es muy raro que no sepamos que haya hechiceros hombres -rodé los ojos.

-¿No hay brujos y brujas? ¿Porque no va a haber hechiceras y hechiceros?- me miró como si fuera tonta.

-No es lo mismo, nunca he escuchado de un hechicero. Puede que sean de diferente madre y la…

-¡No mi madre jamas me hubiera mentido! ¿Verdad Bella?- me acerqué a ella.

-Claro cielo, no llores seguro que es cierto, vamos a olvidar este asunto e iros a preparar para el cole hoy- Nessie se llevo a Reneesme a la habitación a vestirse, cuando se fueron me volví muy enfadada a Peter- ¡No vuelvas a a hacer esos comentarios frente a mis hijas! ¿Entendiste? La creas o no te callas , no puedes soltarle de golpe que su madre les mintió y más sin saber si lo hizo tal vez era verdad y el hechicero es su padre.

-No lo creo pero allá tu, voy a buscar a Charlotte para que empiece a educarla como hechicera ¡Nos vemos luego!- desapareció.

-Bells he de reconocer que no me gustan nada las amistades que tienes últimamente- me reí.

-Pues a mi tampoco las tuyas- me miró frunciendo el ceño- tu amigo Ben tiene algo que no me gusta y si algo he aprendido con estos días es a confiar en mi instinto así que ten cuidado con él Jake- le besé la mejilla- tenemos una conversación pendiente pero la tendremos que dejar para otro momento- asintió y fui a ducharme.

Mientras me hallaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la misma me asaltaron todo tipo de preguntas ¿Quien seria el padre de Nessie? ¿Porque era el único hechicero que había ? ¿O tal vez había mas? ¿Las quería James para hacer sus locos experimentos con ellas o para mezclaras con otros como había hecho antes? ¡Mierda cada vez salían mas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta. Esperaba que el tiempo me las diera , necesitaba toda la información posible para poder acabar con James.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a Mario1981 y LOQUIBELL por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a ambos!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y , tambien que cualquier duda o consulta no dudéis en mandarmelo por MP, contestaré lo antes posible.  
**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

BPOV

Me termine de arreglar para llevar a las niñas a sus clases ¡Solo esperaba que Reneesme no hiciera nada que llamara la atención! Jake ya se había acostado , suspiré, era mi mejor amigo y mi mayor apoyo a pesar de lo raro que era todo esto se lo tomó de la mejor forma y merecía hablar las cosas con calma y explicarle todo detalladamente, cosa que no había hecho todavía, suspiré de nuevo, ya encontraría tiempo. Estaba terminando de coger mis cosas cuando me interrumpió Mike.

-Bella ¿Estas lista?- se veía nervioso.

-Si claro ¿ y tu ?- suspiró, me acerque a el y le apreté el brazo- ya sabes que puedes tomarte un tiempo si quieres antes de volver- negó enseguida.

-Solo estoy un poco nervioso pero se me pasará no te preocupes , estoy deseando empezar a trabajar- le sonreí.

-Te vendrá bien ya verás - le apreté el brazo de nuevo - ademas Eric es muy bueno en lo suyo como tu- le guiñe a lo que el rodó los ojos- estoy convencida que haréis un gran trabajo juntos.

-Ya te he dicho que lo intentare- le di un codazo en el costado.

-Eso espero, no quiero que lo incomodes o asustes – le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Que si!- reímos saliendo mi habitación, allí se hallaba Edward tan hermoso como siempre jugando con las niñas que por lo poco que pude escuchar le contaban animadamente sobre la visita de Peter y lo que eran cada una, reí por la cara de asombro de él.

-¡Buenos días!- me uní a ellos, el se incorporo sonriendo dándome un beso relativamente fogoso debido a la presencia de las niñas que reían por lo bajo de nuestra demostración de amor.

-¡Chicos ! ¿Podéis dejar esto para mas tarde ? - miré a Mike alzando una ceja y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada- Tenemos que trabajar.

-De acuerdo adelántate con las niñas que no tardo- suspiró.

-Bien pero no tardes o vendré a buscarte- rodé los ojos ¡Ni que fuera mi padre!

-¡Tío vete ya que me despida de mi chica como se debe!- saltó Edward exasperado.

-Adiós papa- se despidió Nessie, el se bajo a su altura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós preciosa que tengas un buen día en el cole- sonrió y le dio un abrazo que correspondió enseguida- y ya sabes que cualquier cosa siempre puedes llamarme- asintió sonriendo.

-¡Ios papa!- Reneesme se echó encima de él, besándolo por toda la cara , el reía devolviendole los besos de regreso. Era la imagen mas tierna que había visto en mi vida.

-Adiós pequeña, nos vemos después de la guarde - le acaricio la cabeza- ten un buen día también- luego se acerco a su oído donde susurró - nada de magia con los demás nenes – ella asintió sonriendo.

Después se alejaron con Mike hacia mi coche y entonces nos besamos como era debido.

-¡Joder Bella! ¿No tenemos tiempo de uno rápido?- lo alejé de mi ¿Estaba loco? ¡ Era muy tarde ya!

-Luego Edward, ahora tengo que ir con las niñas para dejarlas cada una en su sitio y hablar con los directores – suspiró- pero esta noche prepárate – rió, abrazándome mas fuerte.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- negué.

-Edward si vienes conmigo no haré nada mas que pensar en cuando vamos a echar un polvo – me miro riéndose- así que no, ahora debo concentrarme en mi trabajo y ejercer mis deberes como madre . Luego hablaremos de las niñas aunque supongo que te han hecho un adelanto ya.

-Vale lo dejaremos para después pero que conste que no me hace gracia y hablando de las niñas si algo me han dicho pero me gustaría que me lo explicaras mejor- me dio esa mirada sensual tan propia de el.

-¡Claro que si!- le di un ligero beso- Cuando te des cuenta estaremos de nuevo juntos- me sonrió.

-Te tomo la palabra-se acercó a la ventana y antes de irse - te amo Bella, nos vemos luego.

-También te amo- saltó y lo perdí de vista enseguida.

Llegamos al colegio de Nessie, dejé a Mike con Reneesme en el coche mientras íbamos al despacho del director , notaba las miradas lascivas de todos los hombres que encontraba en el camino, incluso los que se hallaban en compañía de sus mujeres ¡Hombres! El sexappeal de vampiro lo tenía sin duda alguna. Llegué al despacho del director que me miró de igual forma pero notaba en él algo familiar que no ubicaba en ese momento.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita..?

-Swan, Bella Swan – nos estrechamos las manos y me senté frente a el con Nessie a mi lado, el la miraba en todo momento.

-Sam- me interrumpió, se veía muy joven para ser director de un colegio pero en fin ¿Que sabía yo?

\- A partir de ahora seré la tutora legal de Nessie , estamos haciendo los tramites de adopción , después de lo ocurrido con su familia se quedarán ambas conmigo -le pasé una tarjeta, la cogió inspeccionándola.

-¿Jefa de policía?- lo miré alzando una ceja ¿Que coño?

-¿Algún problema Sam?- le dedique mi mirada mas ruda.

-Ninguno, señorita Swan o puedo llamarla Bella- me sonrió de forma seductora ¡Idiota!

-Como quieras no me importa, lo que quiero dejar claro es que no quiero que hagan sentir incómoda a Nessie con comentarios de su familia o lo que ocurrió con ella por parte de nadie ¿Me ha entendido?- se pasó la lengua por los labios ¿Que le pasaba a este imbécil? ¡Mi hija estaba delante! ¡Maldito idiota!

-Me encargaré personalmente de hacer lo que pide- me dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser sensual.

-Gracias, ahora si no le importa y no tiene nada que agregar la llevaré a clases, mi otra hija espera por mi- se levantó como un resorte para acompañarme a la puerta, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Las acompañare – volvió a sonreír- así me aseguro de dejarle claro a su profesora que no la molesten- lo miré extrañada ¿Que le pasaba a éste? Miré a Nessie que sonreía de forma disimulada - es nueva- me explicó- acaba de llegar puesto que la anterior pidió un traslado de última hora, hemos tenido suerte que viniera- asentí.

Nos llevó a la clase donde me presento a su profesora ¿Pero que ? ¡Peter se encontraba junto a ella que sonreía mirándonos a ambas! Seguro que era la hechicera que enseñaría a Nessie.

-Hola tu debes ser Nessie – se acercó a ella – soy Charlotte y seré tu nueva profesora- se pegó a su oído – de todo- le dijo susurrando algo que solo pudimos captar nosotras, luego se volvió a mi.

-Bella encantada, soy Charlotte- sonrió dándome la mano y noté algo raro al hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome.

-¡Si lo mismo digo!- le quité importancia- ahora ve dentro con Charlotte Nessie- ella se volvió a mi.

-¡Gracias mama!- me dio un beso y se lo devolví.

-Pasalo bien cariño, luego pasare por ti- asintió- y si por un caso no pudiera mandaré a papa Edward- sonrió asintiendo antes de alejarse de la mano de Charlotte hacia su pupitre.

Peter se quedo junto a mi pero Sam no podía verlo ¡Era tan frustrante no poder hablar! Y encima se reía.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de trabajar?- me sorprendí de la pregunta del director.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? - el se acercó a mi demasiado para mi gusto ¡Mierda como fuera por ahí iba a acabar muy mal! Y me importaba una mierda que fuera el director.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos… - me hizo señas con los ojos- ya sabes quedar para… – volvió a alzar las cejas, lo miré enfadada.

-Tengo pareja , así que si no le importa preferiría que no , ahora tengo prisa- me adelanté para ir hacia la puerta y me alcanzó muy rápido. de hecho corrió como yo y me miró sonriendo.

-Sé lo que eres y me gustas ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un rato tu y yo? - me miraba con esa sonrisa de triunfo ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Que se creía?

-Será mejor que me dejes si aprecias tu vida – se rió- no te gustará cabrearme te lo aseguro- lo miré fijamente esperando que retrocediera en su actitud y me dejara pasar para irme cosa que no sucedió.

-¡Oh me encantan las rebeldes! Creo que lo pasaremos muy bien juntos- volvió a cogerme y lo fluctué bien lejos de mi dejándolo boquiabierto- ¿Que coño ha pasado? ¿Como..?

-¡Yo es lo que ha pasado! Será mejor que te alejes de mi si sabes lo que es mejor para ti- lo deje allí todavía asimilando lo que había ocurrido, Peter me seguía riéndose, había estado observando todo lo ocurrido detalladamente y parecía divertirle bastante.

-Eso ha sido espectacular puedes estar segura que no te molestara mas- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si muy bueno, jajaja, no te puedes imaginar la risa que me da.

-Vamos ten un poco de sentido del humor, a mi me ha parecido divertido su patético intento de flirteo ¿No crees?- rodé los ojos en el fondo tenía razón.

-Mejor lo olvidamos ahora a lo importante- lo miré fijamente- ¿Tu has traído a Charlotte aquí por Nessie?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- rodé los ojos- y yo estaré con Reneesme en la guardería como supongo habrás adivinado.

-¡Vaya me alegro! Así tendré quien las lleve a casa al salir si me veo abrumada de trabajo- el rió de mi sarcástico comentario.

-Eso pensaba, ahora debo volver a mi puesto antes que noten que no estoy- me guiñó un ojo- sólo quería que me vieras y supieras que estará a salvo con Charlotte allí, ella es la mejor hechicera del mundo y la enseñará bien, no te preocupes- asentí si el lo decía sería verdad.

-Lo sé, confío en vosotros y en vuestro criterio- llegamos al coche y me adentré despidiéndome con la mirada de él que despareció después de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a Reneesme.

-¡io eter!- dijo señalando el cristal de la ventanilla Mike lo observó extrañado sin saber que pasaba.

-Si ahora lo veremos preciosa- arranque y llegamos a la guardería , donde tuve que rellenar el formulario de Reneesme y después el director Marco , que se comportó de manera muy agradable me llevó junto a Peter que se hallaba esperándola.

-¡Hola pequeña!- ella se abrazó a el .

-¡io eter!- me miró a mi señalándolo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Marco y Peter contestó enseguida.

-Es mi sobrina- Marco asintió y nos dejó a solas.

-Si cariño ya lo sé- me agaché a despedirme de ella- me voy a trabajar, portate bien con el tío Peter , nos vemos después- le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando iba a irme.

-Adiós mama, te quero- le sonreí con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Yo también cielo- salí de allí antes de ponerme a llorar ¡Vaya mierda! Mike se encontraba en el coche demasiado nervioso.

-¡Menos mal Bella! Me va a dar algo aquí esperando- me reí.

-Anda vamos que tengo mucho trabajo, además también podías haber ido solo- resopló pero no dijo nada y nos encaminamos a recursos humanos , por el camino se veía como todos se quedaban sorprendidos de verlo supongo que pensaban que estaba muerto, suspiré, incluso yo lo pensaba. Una vez arreglamos todo cogió su placa y su arma y lo llevé con Eric que se hallaba en la sala de tiro.

-Eric- se volvió a nosotros sorprendido sobre todo de ver a Mike de humano- a partir de ahora el será tu compañero, ya sabes lo que es y debe- me acerque a su oído- beber un poco para evitarlo, lo dejo a tu cargo que no se pase y cualquier problema me llamas a mi personalmente ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Claro Bella !- se frotó las manos sonriendo- Bien ¿Que hacemos hoy?

-Tenemos un caso de robo con violencia , os lo encargo y sin peleas ¿Entendido?- los miré fijamente señalándolos con el dedo a ambos.

-Si- dijo Mike sin ganas y Eric reía mirándome fijamente.

-Nos ira bien- asentí no muy convencida , no era el quien me preocupaba sino Mike que no se encontraba muy… sonó mi móvil interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Swan al habla.

-Habla Jessica Stanley, Edward me dijo que te llamara cuanto antes para hacer unas reformas.

-Claro Jessica , quedamos esta tarde al salir de trabajar, salgo a las ¡ Mierda no tengo hora!- rió.

-¿Que te parece si almorzamos juntas y vamos a verla? Así podemos charlar durante el almuerzo- me pareció una idea excelente.

-Si sera lo mejor , no creo poder quedar al salir a ninguna hora – suspiré.

-Haré un reserva en el Petit Moon a las 2 ¿Que te parece?- no era un lugar que me gustara especialmente pero se comía bien.

-Allí estaré, de todas formas dame un toque antes por si se me pasa la hora, no quisiera dejarte tirada pero últimamente estoy un poco perdida en el trabajo - volvió a reír.

-Lo entiendo a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo, te avisaré, nos vemos después Bella.

-Hasta luego Jessica- colgué.

-¿Quien era?- lo miré alcanzo una ceja.

-No conocía este lado tuyo de chismoso Mike- Eric rió a lo que él lo miró mal.

-No soy chismoso es solo curioso- sonreí ¡Si que mas!

-Es Jessica- señale con la cabeza el móvil que seguía en mi mano- la amiga de Edward que va a reformar la casa para nosotros- entornó los ojos.

-La chupa…- lo miré malamente para que no siguiera por ahí.

-Te he dicho que no los llames así puede escucharte alguien que no debe, además yo soy como ellos de alguna forma y conmigo no te pones en ese plan...- apareció Ben, el marido de Angela interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, trabajaba en balística y apenas tenía que hablar con el directamente cosa que agradecía porque me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Buenos días!- me dio esa mirada de siempre- ¡Mike amigo que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí!- parecia sincero.

-Si ya ves, al fin pude escapar de eso monstruos- se abrazaron.

-Me alegro, después podemos quedar los 3 para tomar algo como en los viejos tiempos ¿No crees?

-Ya veremos, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no sé como terminaré el día… - ¡ya era demasiado para mi! Decidí interrumpir su conversación e irme a mi despacho.

-Os dejo que os pongáis al día , tengo que regresar a mi despacho- asintieron y me aleje de ellos, iba de espaldas hacia la puerta pero podía notar la fija mirada de Ben en ella ¡Joder que le pasaba a este tipo! No entiendo como una persona como Angela puede estar con un tío tan…

-¡Bella menos mal que te encuentro!- vino Angela alterada.

-¿Que ocurre Angela?

-Tenemos un secuestro- abrí los ojos sorprendida- han secuestrado a la hija del senador y nos han pedido que lo investiguemos…- ¡Joder de vuelta al trabajo! Ella contó todo lo que tenían hasta el momento, así que decidí que el olfato de Mike sería perfecto para este caso, me reí de mi propio chiste.

-¿Que te parece gracioso Bella?- ¡Mierda!

-Nada Angela, diles a Eric y Mike que se pongan con ello, ya encargaré lo del robo a otro.

-De acuerdo, estas muy rara últimamente.

-Si ya te contaré- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso espero- se fue.

Me puse a trabajar todavía dándole vueltas al asunto, no pensaba que la desaparición de la chica fuera por James o por lo menos prefería no pensarlo. Encargué el robo a MacCarty y Hale , eran buenos su único problema era el sexo que lo practicaban a todas horas, suspiré, solo yo lo sabía porque los había pillado ya varias veces.

Terminé unos cuantos informes y era casi la hora de irme con Jessica, Alice enseguida vino a mi encuentro antes que saliera.

-Bells, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites o incluso solo para hablar si es el caso-la abracé para mi era como una hermana al igual que Angela.

-Gracias Alice , te lo agradezco mucho y lo tendré en cuenta- fuimos hacia la puerta así. Cuando llegamos me llegó un mensaje de Jessica recordando nuestra cita Alice a mi lado al verlo.

-¿Vas a ver a Jessica?- asentí- Es una chica estupenda ya lo veras, estoy segura que te encantará - me sonrió.

-Si eso me han dicho- suspiré- quiero tener la casa lista cuanto antes- me acordé del arma que llevaba el tipo que maté- ¿Alice sabe Jasper algo del arma?- puso cara compungida.

-Solo sabemos que puede matarlos pero no como la han hecho, el dice que si pudiéramos dar con un brujo podría saber de que esta hecha con solo tocarla- suspiró con tristeza- pero también dice que no hay muchos hoy día y se esconden de todos nosotros- le pasé los brazos por los hombros apretándola a mi.

-Pues dejame decirte que conozco a uno y muy bien- ella me miró sorprendida y contenta- después se lo diré para que le eche un vistazo a esa espada- puso cara de intrigada.

-¿Como es eso posible? ¿Nadie me ha dicho que conocías a un brujo?

-Es que a nadie le he dicho nada, ha sido recientemente y no ha salido en conversación. Pero ya es hora que lo conozcan- sobre todo ahora que será el profesor de Reneesme.

-¡Oh espero que pueda ayudarnos con eso! No me gustaría que dañaran a mi Jasper.

-Haré lo que pueda por que sea así- me sonrió.

-Gracias Bells- me dio un ultimo apretón antes de separarse de mi- eres la mejor- me guiñó un ojo- y ya sabes que cualquier cosa ahí me tienes.

-Si lo sé, es una pena que Angela no entre en nuestro entorno, podríamos pasarla muy bien todas juntas hablando sobre esto- reímos.

-Si con el sentido del humor de Angela lo pasaríamos genial, le quitaría hierro a todo el asunto y nos haría ver lo bueno de todo.

-Pero en fin ahora debo irme, si me necesitan coges los recados y si no es algo muy urgente no quiero que interrumpas mi almuerzo.

-¡De acuerdo jefa!- hizo la seña militar y reí.

-Ja,ja,ja… - salí riéndome de las tonterias de Alice y fui directa al Petit Moon donde había quedado con Jessica. Al llegar pregunté a la chica de recepción por Jessica Stanley y me acompaño amablemente a la mesa donde se hallaba una chica menuda bastante bonita con el cabello corto y azulado.

-Hola supongo que eres Jessica- le di la mano al llegar junto a ella, se levantó de un salto y me abrazó.

-Tu eres Bella encantada- me senté frente a ella. Miré alrededor del restaurante se veía muy pomposo para mi gusto , yo era mas de pizzerías o hamburgueserías ¡Pero en fin!

-Bien ¿pedimos antes y hablamos mientras viene la comida? siento ser tan directa pero el trabajo, ya sabes - le sonreí apenada.

-No te preocupes sé lo que es eso, en mi empresa siempre estamos muy liados, he tenido que hacerte un hueco y me las he visto negra para hacerlo- reímos.

-Si lo mismo digo- miramos la carta y después de pedir la comida decidí empezar- la casa que quiero remodelar es la de mis padres, hace mucho que no se usa y necesitara muchas reformas- suspiró con tristeza.

-No tienes que contarme lo que paso allí, lo sé y créeme que lo siento- me miraba con pena- ¿sabes ? James antes no era así- sonreía y podía ver que le importaba- era gentil y bueno pero esa bruja lo envenenó con su palabrería de mierda y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora- levanté una ceja mirándola.

-¿Una bruja?- asintió.

-Victoria , se hicieron amigos cuando niños y muy íntimos al crecer- se sonrojó supongo que quería decir amantes- le habló sobre la pareja que tendría y lo que pasaría con ella- me miró apenada.

-¿Te refieres a lo de ser la mujer de ambos hermanos?- abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome.

-¿Lo sabes?- asentí- ¡Vaya no lo sabía!- hizo una breve pausa como recordando- Pues si , ella se lo comunicó , por lo visto cuando sus padres lo hablaron con su consejero ella lo escuchó a escondidas y decidió investigar por si acaso no había entendido bien el asunto y al hacerlo buscó a James y se lo dijo y se puso como loco, nunca lo había visto así. Él enfadado fue a discutir con sus padres que no quería compartir a su mujer con nadie- suspiro triste- ni siquiera con su hermano entonces su madre le explicó que no tendría que hacerlo , que la elección era de ella que sólo uno la tendría, se volvió loco y…- se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio antes de seguir- en un arranque los mató a los 2, nadie sabe de donde saco tanta fuerza, nuestros reyes eran los vampiros mas fuertes y poderosos que había y sin embargo acabó con ellos en segundos- ¡Maldito Lunático! No puedo creer que matara a sus padres.

-¿Y entonces se fue?- asintió y entonces lo entendí- ¡Mierda! Seguro que fue en mi busca a asegurarse que no podía elegir ¡Maldito cabrón!- ella me miró apenada y yo intenté tranquilizarme.

Llegó nuestra comida y me dispuse a comer con ganas Jessica me observaba muy intrigada. Ya parecía que me encontraba mas tranquila, pero me encargaría de hacerlo sufrir lo suyo cuando diera con él.

-¿Puedes comer?- asentí tragando.

-Si como de todo, solo necesito lo otro de vez en cuando- e incluso ahora solo me apetece para gozar mas del sexo no por necesidad pero eso era algo que no iba a compartir con ella.

-Es sorprendente, había escuchado de ti pero verlo es algo surreal- le hice un gesto con la mano quitando le importancia-¿Tu hermano es igual que tu también?- la verdad era que no pero no podía explicarlo. Así que solamente hice una señal levantando los hombros para darle a entender que no sabía.

-Mejor terminemos e iremos a la casa para explicarte lo que quiero- comí mientras que ella solo movía la comida para hacer creer que había comido, rodé los ojos. Tenia muy buena pinta y cogí algunas cosas de su plato que me gustaban antes de dejar que lo tiraran ¡ Estaba todo buenísimo!

-Bueno ya que hemos comido- ella sonrió- vamos a la casa en cuestión para explicarte y te dejo hacer los cambios.

Pagó ella la cuenta antes de poder hacerlo yo y fui en mi coche con ella siguiéndome en el suyo a la casa, suspiré con un poco de nerviosismo , debería haber llamado a Edward, no había vuelto a venir desde que pasó lo de mis padres , mis tíos se encargaron de recoger mis cosas y de mandar a un equipo de limpieza a que lo dejaran todo sin rastros.

Cuando aparqué justo afuera sonreí, Edward se hallaba allí de pie , glorioso como era esperando , al darse cuenta de mi presencia vino junto a mi en un segundo.

-Hola preciosa te he echado de menos- nos besamos ardientemente enredando en nuestros respectivos cabellos las manos.

-Yo también – Jessica llegó junto a nosotros en ese instante.

-Edward- el se volvió a ella.

-Jessica me alegro de verte- me cogió de los hombros- ¿Que te ha parecido mi novia? ¿Es genial verdad?- ella sonreía mirándonos a ambos.

-Si que lo es- lo apartó de mi- ahora vamos a lo que vamos que tenemos que volver al trabajo- Edward suspiró y nosotras reímos.

Entramos y aunque al principio me sentía mal por los recuerdos que me venían, al notar la mano de Edward apretar la mía se me pasó , fui explicando lo que se debía hacer y ampliar solo pensando a futuro , como tenía un extenso jardín no había problemas en hacer mas habitaciones y yo necesitaba un despacho.

-Bien tenemos 3 ahora mismo – me miró con gesto interrogante- ¿Cuantas necesitamos? - ¿cuantas? A ver una para Jake que no estaría siempre aquí supongo que cuando conociera a alguien mas se iría, Seth, las niñas, nosotros… ¿Mike se quedaría? ¡Mierda era mucha gente !

-Bien para estar seguros hazme 2 habitaciones mas y un despacho- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tantas?- asentí no dije nada mas y ella no preguntó. Después de tomar nota de todo se despidió de nosotros- bien ya lo tengo todo, en caso de alguna duda me pondré en contacto contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Jessica, solo por favor que sea lo mas rápido que podáis- asintió.

-Lo haremos a velocidad vampírica- reímos- no te preocupes- y encantada de haberte conocido Bella- nos dimos un abrazo.

-Gracias e igualmente Jessica -cuando se hubo ido Edward me acorraló en la isla de la cocina.

-¡Menos mal que se ha ido, necesito un poco de amor- empezó a besarme el cuello y siguió hacia abajo ¡ Joder estaba muy caliente! Así que sin pensarlo mucho me desnude rápidamente el me imitó , cuando ya estábamos totalmente desnudos me subió de nuevo a la isla de la cocina y empezó a saborearme primero por el cuello, bajando a mis pechos donde mordió ligeramente mis pezones y fue descendiendo hacia mi centro, una vez allí se dedico a absorber como si la vida le fuera en ello a la vez que me penetraba con los dedos ¡Mierda era la mejor sensación de mi vida! Me corrí al instante, lo miré sonriendo y nos cambie de posición y ahora yo me dedique a saborearlo a el ¡ Joder tenia una poya enorme y sabía tan bien! Pero primero lo primero empecé con el cuello, luego sus pechos donde también lo mordisquee lo pezones y baje a mi lugar favorito , lo chupe con ansias, rápido después lento así hasta que se corrió en mi boca y lo tragué todo de una vez.

Edward se bajó de la isla y me hizo apoyar los codos en ella , me penetro por detrás de forma intensa ¡Mierda iba a correrme otra vez !

-¡Avisame nena y lo haremos juntos!- pues como no se diera prisa poco iba a poder hacer.

-Me queda nada Edward- antes de terminar de decir su nombre pellizco mi clítoris y nos corrimos a la vez ¡Joder! ¡Eso fue increíble!- ¡Joder Edward eres magnifico!- me besó el hombro y rió.

-Lo sé- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo- pero tú me haces serlo más- salió de mi dándome la vuelta para abrazarme y besarme intensamente- contigo siento las cosas mucho mas intensas y profundas.

-Si a mi me pasa igual, de todas maneras es la primera vez que deseo a un hombre- el me miraba con la cara desencajada - las otras veces solo lo hacía para poder beber- me apretó a el con cara compungida.

-Ya eso se acabó- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que tu sangre servirá para no darme sed nunca mas?- me miró alzando una ceja- es que no lo sé, y me gustaría pensar que es así- suspiré- sino ya sabes lo que eso conlleva ¿Verdad?

-¡Ni lo pienses! De momento te sacia ¿O no?- asentí.

-Si eso parece, incluso creo que bebo por placer mas que por necesidad- me abrazó besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Eso esta bien- ¡Mierda debía volver ya y no tenia ninguna gana de irme!- y como somos parejas te saciará siempre ¡Ya lo verás!- ¡Eso esperaba!

-Edward debo vestirme, ya voy tarde- resopló.

-¡Vale te dejo! Pero que conste que no me apetece todavía- me señaló con el dedo acusatorio- tenemos cosas que hablar- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, ya nos veremos luego a la noche y te explicare con todo lujo de detalles- nos volvimos a besar y tuve que separarlo para poder vestirme, lo hice rápido y el igual. Me acompañó al coche y nos despedimos de igual forma.

-Edward de verdad debo irme, suéltame ya.

-Joder vale , nos vemos luego- y despareció de mi vista enseguida, sonreí.

-Bien ahora Bella es hora de volver al trabajo- me reí de mi misma.

Llegué a mi oficina donde ya me esperaban varios informes que revisar y pruebas que consultar, así pasé la tarde y cuando iba llegando la hora de la salida apareció Angela allí con una mirada pícara en su rostro ¡Eso no era nada bueno!

-Bella hoy no puedes negarte a ir a una salida de chicas- iba a replicar pero me alzó la mano para que me callara- nos debes una charla en la que nos explicas de tus hijas- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Sabéis de Nessie y Reneesme?- me miró enfadada.

-¡Claro y no por ti precisamente! ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada Bells? - ahora se veía triste y suspiré en cansancio antes de hablar.

-Fue algo de repente, apenas llevan 2 días conmigo, ya sabes sus padres murieron y me dejaron la custodia , ahora he pasado de ser soltera a madre soltera- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-También me han contado que tienes novio y que no es Jake- ¡Mierda! Sería mejor quedar con ellas y quitarme esto antes de seguir con lo demás Angela podía resultar muy convincente y pesada cuando quería supongo que Edward tendría que esperar.

-¡Oh esta bien iré con vosotras! ¿Iremos las 3 donde siempre?- se puso a aplaudir como loca.

-¡Por supuesto!- empezó a saltar y brincar de alegría, iba a salir pero se volvió a mi antes de hacerlo- Leah, tu cuñada también viene- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Conoces a Leah?- ella me miró como si me fuera salido un tercer ojo.

-¡Claro, es la mejor amiga de Alice ! Hemos coincidido algunas veces antes pero como tu nunca tienes tiempo, no la has podido conocer- me miró pícara ahora- a lo mejor así os hubierais conocido mucho antes- me levantó las cejas alternativamente mirándome, le rodé los ojos.

-Tal vez, bueno ahora dejame terminar esto y nos vamos- nada mas salir llamé a Edward.

-¡Hola preciosa!- reí, solamente escuchar su voz me hacia estar mas feliz.

-Vamos a tener que posponer nuestra charla- se puso a replicar y lo callé para poder terminar de hablar- las chicas han hecho una salida y no tengo mas remedio que ir.

-¿Pero porque? Diles simplemente que no puedes.

-Ya he dicho que si , ademas va tu hermana y quiero pensar que no es casualidad.

-¿Que ?¿mi hermana sabía esto?- se escuchaba enfadado.

-Por lo que se ve si, Alice la invitó y como debo hablar que soy madre y estoy saliendo con alguien son novedades que debo darles como mis mejores amigas- resopló.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esta bien solo intenta zafarte cuanto antes es urgente que hablemos!- suspiré.

-Lo haré, por cierto encargate de recoger a las niñas, ya que yo llegaré mas tarde – me reí recordando quienes eran sus profesores- saluda a Charlotte y Peter de mi parte.

-¿Esos quienes son? - reí- me suenan los nombres pero no caigo ahora mismo- ¡Vaya memoria, tan solo esta mañana las niñas le hablaban de él ya no se acuerda.

-Sus profesores, ya los verás y luego me das tu opinión.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, te amo preciosa.

-Yo también -colgó, supongo que el sexo tendría que esperar.

Terminé de hacer lo que me quedaba antes de salir con las chicas que se hallaban ambas esperándome muy ansiosas en el escritorio de Alice. Me adecenté un poco y salí a su encuentro.

-¡Por fin Bells! No he visto a nadie que tarde tanto en arreglarse – rodé los ojos .

-Angela todas sabemos que la que mas tarda eres tu- Alice rió y Angela me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es verdad, yo siempre termino pronto- Alice estallo en carcajadas y la seguí.

-¡Vamos Angela! ¿No te acuerdas aquella vez que quedamos para arreglarnos juntas para ir a la fiesta de navidad?- nos miramos y seguimos riendo- llegamos mas de media hora tarde por tu culpa ¡Estuviste probándote vestidos mas de una hora!- se sonrojó.

-¡Es que ninguno me quedaba bien!- puso un puchero adorable, las cogí a ambas de los hombros y las encamine a la calle.

-¡Si no recuerdo mal hoy toca divertirse así que dejemos el tema de la tardanza para otra ocasión!

-Si será lo mejor- después seguimos conversando y riendo de cosas sin importancia mientras íbamos de camino al coche.

En el aparcamiento me encontré con Mike que se disponía a irse ¡Mierda ! No me acordaba que había venido conmigo.

-Mike, me voy con las chicas a tomar algo ¿Te dejo el coche y cojo un taxi luego?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos ¡Si hablaba en clave y que! El sabía que llegaría corriendo enseguida.

-De acuerdo- cogió las llaves y Angela se quedo sorprendida, cuando se alejó me preguntó directamente.

-¿Que te traes con Mike?- la miré abriendo los ojos con exageración, haciéndome la loca.

-Nada, es solo un amigo. Después de lo ocurrido necesita compañía y vive con nosotros- ahora la de los ojos abiertos era ella.

-¿Qué, Mike y tú? - la miré muy mal.

-Mike y yo nada Angela, también están las niñas y Jake en mi casa por si no te acuerdas además que últimamente Edward pasa mucho tiempo allí- en su mirada pareció darse cuenta de lo que le decía.

-Es verdad,lo siento-nos cogió a ambas de los brazos y nos llevó arrastrando- bueno vamos a mi coche y vayamos al bar de siempre- nos dirigimos allí como siempre riendo de todo lo que nos pasaba a diario, sobre todo a Angela que tenia un sentido del humor envidiable, y llegamos al bar Millenium donde nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario que había y pedimos enseguida unos margaritas, aquí hacían los mejores que he probado en mi vida, Alice tuvo que conformarse con algo sin alcohol ¡Pero en fin es lo que tiene estar embarazada!

Había bastante gente para estar en un día entre semana, pasé a contarles todo lo que podía contar sin mencionar nada sobrenatural a las chicas sobre Edward y las niñas.

-¿Vais a vivir todos en esa casa?- Angela parecia sorprendida.

-Si voy a ampliarla y ademas he encontrado a Seth- abrieron ambas los ojos de la impresión – también viene a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Como?- Alice se veía sin palabras.

-El cambió pero sigue siendo mi hermano- Alice entendió perfectamente y Angela se veía perdida.

-No entiendo ¿ Porque no te buscó?- ¡Mierda era demasiado suspicaz para su bien!

-Estuvo retenido hasta que se escapó hace poco, pero se encuentra bien.

-¡Que casualidad igual que Mike! - rodé los ojos.

-No tiene nada que ver- ¡Joder con Angela!

-¡Hola chicas siento el retraso!- llego Leah interrumpiendo así la incomodidad que sentía por no poderle contar la verdad a ella, no había manera de explicar nadas sin contar todo detalladamente.

-¡Hola Leah!- saludamos en regreso.

-Me alegro tanto que me llamaras Alice, estaba deseando fraternizar mas con Bella para conocernos mejor- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Si lo mismo digo Leah,pero ahora si me disculpas me gustaría ir al baño, así que chicas las dejo charlando y enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Espera Bells te acompaño!- se cogió el vientre- este pequeño me tiene que no puedo aguantar- ¡Vaya supongo que era normal!

-¿Tenéis ya decidido un nombre?- negó.

-Jasper dice que cuando nazca y lo veamos se lo pondremos- asentí.

-¿Y a ti como te va con 2 niñas pequeñas?- sonreí acordándome de ellas.

-Estupendamente aunque solo una lo es , Nessie ya tiene 10 años- rió.

-Bells son solo 10 años sigue siendo una niña también- si puede que tenga razón.

-Las adoro Alice y Edward se porta como un padre excelente y eso me gusta- ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Me alegro por ti cariño- me abrazó- te lo mereces por todo lo que te ha pasado- resoplé.

-Si ya era hora que me tocara algo bueno de regreso.

Cuando terminamos en el baño volvimos a la mesa, Alice me adelantó mientras que fui a la barra a pedir un cocktail para todas y allí se me acerco un tipo que olía bastante raro.

-¡Hola guapa! ¿Que haces esta noche?- lo miré sin mucho interés, no estaba mal pero si lo comparaba con Edward no era nada de otro mundo.

-Estoy con mis amigas- le señalé a la mesa de las chicas.

-Puedes dejarlas y venirte conmigo ¿Que dices?- lo miré negando.

-No gracias- el camarero trajo la jarra en ese momento y después de cogerla me fui. El tipo se quedó con cara de mosqueado cuando lo deje plantado pero es que no me interesaba en absoluto ¡Que se buscase a otra!

Seguimos la noche riendo y contando anécdotas de cada una, Leah y yo conectamos enseguida e hicimos una piña las 4 , era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cuando me percaté de la hora decidí que era suficiente despidiéndome de las chicas.

-¿Quieres que te acerque?

-No Angela mejor cogeré un taxi a casa- le guiñé a Alice y Leah sin que Angela se diera cuenta.

-Bien como quieras- les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una antes de irme a mi casa. Me lo había pasado muy bien.

Salí del lugar y me alejé para poder correr a la velocidad mía para llegar cuanto antes a casa, pero antes de poder hacerlo me salió al paso el hombre de la barra.

-Volvemos a vernos preciosa- me miró lascivamente de arriba a abajo- me parece que lo pasaremos bien – sonrió- sobre todo ahora que no están tus amigas presentes- me reí.

-Y dime como crees que vas a cogerme, me encantaría saberlo- volvió a reír ¡Este idiota no sabía donde se metía!

-Corrió como yo para cogerme pero me zafé en un segundo ¡Mierda era un vampiro! ¿Porque no podía reconocer a los que eran especiales como yo? El me miró extrañado.

-¿Que coño? ¿Como has hecho eso? ¡Es imposible! - me señaló con el dedo- ¡Eres humana!

-Media humana, así que si que lo es y si aprecias tu vida dejame en paz- rió de nuevo.

-Si eres solo mitad vampiro no puedes ser muy fuerte- se me tiró encima y lo esquivé de nuevo ¡Idiota!

-¿Como lo has hecho?

-¿Que mas da? La cuestión es que no vas a poder tocarme así que sera mejor que desistas.

-No lo creo- silbó y aparecieron 3 más alrededor de mi, tuve que ponerme alerta ¡Pero que coño, era hora de practicar lo de la paralización! Los paralicé a todos tal como hice el día que encontré a Nessie y se veían asustados.

-Bien ahora que podéis comprobar que no bromeo , decidme ¿Trabajáis con James?- todos se asustaron al escuchar su nombre, podía oler el miedo.

-No sabemos nada de el- podía oler la mentira.

-¿Seguro? Os aseguro que no os irá nada bien si mentís- volvieron a negar sin pronunciar palabra- Ahora bien , me gustaría saber porque os dedicáis a perseguir chicas para beber y que es lo que hacéis con ellas realmente- todos abrieron los ojos de más.

-Solo nos alimentamos y ya- por el olor que desprendía sabia que mentía ¡Mal muy mal! Me reí.

-Me parece que no has entendido la pregunta ¿Vais a contarlo o tengo que obligaros a hacerlo?- uno de ellos saltó de repente.

-¡Esta bien yo lo haré!- dijo y el resto lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-¡Callate imbécil!

-No quiero morir- Chico listo, luego se dirigió a mi- elegimos una chica al azar que nos guste y cuando se va la acechamos hasta que tenemos la oportunidad perfecta de cogerla- asentí- después nosotros tenemos sexo con ella mientras nos alimentamos - ¡Malditos cabrones!- ¡Pero te juro que no les hacemos daño! Usamos nuestro sexappeal para su consentimiento- mi sonrisa sarcástica resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿De veras? ¿Crees que violarla y morderla sin consentimiento no le hace daño? - ¿Que iba a hacer con ellos? No podía matar a todos los vampiros que veía pero por otro lado no merecían vivir, estaba pensando cuando uno de ellos me atacó tenia un cuchillo grande con el que me corto el brazo y cuando vio que se regeneraba se asustó.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Como?- me miraba asustado- ¿Que demonios eres tú?

-No te importa como ni que , yo quiero saber porque tenéis esto – se la quité de las manos- solo sé de alguien que las tiene – se pusieron nerviosos de nuevo- bien- cogí al que me había atacado y lo convertí en polvo con un solo apretón en el cuello, ya solo quedaban 3- ahora quien mas no va a hablar- ninguno dijo nada así que cogí al siguiente e hice lo mismo- ¿Seguís sin querer hacerlo?- se miraron entre ellos antes de hablar.

-Se la compramos a un tipo llamado Laurent- ¡Vaya que suerte la mía! Era el perro guardián de James.

-Sigue- lo animé a continuar.

-El siempre esta por las noches en el club de nudistas " Hot Moon "- me quedé pensativa un momento pensando en que hacer- ahora¿ vas a dejarnos ir?

-Depende – me acerqué a ellos de forma amenazante- ni una palabra a Laurent sobre mi ¿entendido?- asintieron – y sobre todo nada de atacar a chicas hacedlo de la forma tradicional, os aseguro que la próxima vez que lo hagáis os mataré sin daros tiempo a reaccionar- dejé que pudieran moverse y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo para el lado contrario al que yo iba.

Debía ir a informar a los demás, ya tenia una pista para llegar a James, lo haría a través de su protector , debíamos ver la forma de hacerlo sin que me detectaran , aunque en un club de nudistas…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a LOQUIBELL y a Mario1981 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a ambos!**

 **Recordaros que podéis encontrrme en Wattpad y , cualquier duda o consulta mandádmela por MP, os contestaré cuanto antes.**

 **Sin más me despido, mucho saludos y besos para todos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

EPOV

¡Joder Bella ya debería de haber llegado! Me dijo que no iba a tardar mucho con las chicas que vendría cuanto antes , no paraba de mirar el reloj y el tiempo parecía no correr nada ¡Mierda! ¿Donde está? No quería presentarme allí y que pensara que era un pesado pero es que no podía con esta ansiedad que tenía. En toda mi vida nunca me había sentido así , suspiré, mi madre tenía razón cuando uno se une a su pareja de por vida todo se ve mucho mejor ¡Oh mi madre! Estaría tan contenta de conocerla, sonreí como tonto , pero eso por desgracia ya no sería posible ¡Pero se olvidó de decir que se sufre mucho sobre todo si no sabes de ella! A pesar que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer no podía quitarme la preocupación por ella de la cabeza ¡Mierda! No podía quedarme quieto llevaba un rato ya esperando en el sofá del salón, las niñas estaban acostadas junto a Mike y Jake no estaba hoy , por lo que se ve había salido también ¿No estaría con Bella? ¡No que va! ¿Verdad? Si ella hubiera pensado verlo me lo hubiera dicho ¿O no? ¡Hay que joderse!

-¿Papa?- miré hacía el pasillo , Nessie se encontraba allí de pie con cara muy asustada.

-¿Que pasa Nessie? - corrió hacia mi abrazándome.

-Papa el hombre malo, lo he visto y me ha dicho que vendrá a por mi – no paraba de llorar, yo la arrullaba para tranquilizarla ¡Joder como había mi hermano llegado a esto! Me avergonzaba que fuéramos familia.

-Tranquila preciosa solo fue un sueño- le besé el tope de la cabeza- y además te aseguro que si lo intentara no lo dejaré ni acercarse- la senté junto a mi en el sofá.

-Es que cada vez que cierro los ojos no puedo evitar verlo y me asusta- asentí después de lo que le había pasado lo entendía.

-Ya sé pero debes saber que con nosotros estáis a salvo- le acaricie la cabeza- y ahora que sabemos que sois especiales os enseñaran a defenderos solas- la apreté a mi- sólo por si acaso esos profesores que tenéis- sonrió.

-Tío Peter y tía Charlotte- asentí ¡Vaya como avanzaban las relaciones con las niñas! Tenían un montón de tíos ya.

-Si tus nuevos tíos – todavía me costaba creer que fueran una bruja y la otra hechicera , y que tenían a los mas antiguos y poderosos de su género para enseñarlas y protegerlas, además de a nosotros claro que haríamos lo que fuera por ellas, solo las conocía de unos días y se habían hecho un hueco en mi corazón pero volviendo con Nessie - son geniales ¿no?- se le iluminó la mirada.

-Si papa, hoy Charlotte me enseñó a como hacer que alguien que no quiero cerca se aleje de mi o a parar un golpe solo con mi mente ¡Fue increíble!… - se veía muy animada contándome toda su mañana con ella, supongo que no estaba mal que estuvieran en sus vidas , incluso lo poco que hablé con ellos me cayeron bien.

-Si preciosa eso es genial, lo harás muy bien ya verás como ya mismo les darás a eso imbéciles una patada en…- me miró esperando que siguiera pero no podía decir palabrotas o Bella me mataría.

La puerta del departamento se abrió rompiendo así mi incomodidad y entró Jake un poco borracho por ella que se nos quedó mirando raro.

-¿Que hacéis aquí a esta hora?- me señaló con el dedo- la niña debería estar durmiendo y no aquí haciendo…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Vas a decirme que hacer con mi hija?- me levanté directo a el - ¿De verdad estás haciendo eso?- me miró desafiante.

-Es hija de Bella y su padre será aquel con el que se case- sonrió ¡Maldito idiota! Todavía pensaba que ella estaría con el ! ¡No lo podía creer!

-Tío Jake – se acerco Nessie -¿porque le hablas así a papa?- se le veía avergonzado mirándola ¡Eso imbécil díselo!.

-Lo siento cielo pero Edward y yo tenemos diferencias irreconciliables entre nosotros - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es porque mama Bella lo quiere a él en vez de a ti?- no pude evitar reír por lo bajo para que no lo notara, la cara del imbécil era un poema, se recompuso y se agachó para quedar a su nivel.

-Bells me quiere solo que no se ha dado cuenta todavía- le agarró los brazos mirándola a los ojos- pero estoy seguro que lo hará y podremos ser una familia feliz los 4- le acaricio la cabeza a lo que Nessie se despego de él muy molesta.

-¡No , mi papa es Edward! - Jake se sobresaltó al oír a Nessie tan enfadada - él y mama son felices juntos y no tienen porque separarse porque quieras – se le pusieron los ojos de color rosado e hizo levitar a Jake hasta el techo, solo con sus ojos- ¡No tienes derecho a separarlos , no lo permitiré!- Jake se veía muy asustado.

-Nessie ¿Que haces? ¡Bajame de aquí!- me miró buscando ayuda- ¡Edward haz algo!- estaba cagado de miedo pero no creía que Nessie le hiciera daño ¡Era su tío y me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esto! Ya que yo no podía hacerle nada lo dejaría en manos de Nessie.

-No te preocupes ya te baja – le puse una mano en el hombro a Nessie - ¿Verdad que si preciosa?- debía disimular, al echarle un vistazo parecia un poco perdida , seguía concentrada en él .

-¿Quieres que lo baje sin hacerle nada? ¡El quiere separarte de mama! ¡No voy a permitirlo, ahora que por fin logro una familia no pienso perderlo por nadie!- no sé que estaba haciendo pero Jake parecía no poder respirar y decidí intervenir. No era santo de mi devoción pero no lo quería muerto tampoco.

-¡Nessie cielo no puedes hacerle eso a tu tío, venga bajalo de ahí! Estoy seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección - Nessie seguía sin reaccionar concentrada en Jake y este se estaba poniendo azul ¡Mierda! Salté y lo quité de su vista tapándolo con mi cuerpo , al romperse su conexión pudo por fin respirar, lo deje en el suelo recomponiéndose mientras que intentaba llegar a Nessie que se hallaba todavía concentrada en volver a conectar con Jake ¡Dios que podía hacer! ¿Como coño había logrado hacer eso?- Nessie por favor – me acerqué – tranquilizate, el tío Jake solo bromeaba , no lo dijo en serio, sabes que Bella y yo vamos en serio, vamos a vivir juntos y nos casaremos con el tiempo y el tío Jake será nuestro padrino- suspiré parecia que se estaba tranquilizando, el color de sus ojos se fue apagando volviendo así a su color normal - así que si no quieres dejarnos sin padrino debes tranquilizarte-intenté bromear para romper la tensión del ambiente, cuando se apagó del todo esa luz rosada en su mirada miró hacia Jake de nuevo y parecia horrorizada de lo que había hecho.

-¿Tío Jake? - iba a acercarse pero el se levantó de golpe y se fue a su habitación, como si hubiera visto un monstruo ¡Maldito imbécil!- ¡Tío lo siento!- se escucho el portazo al cerrar Nessie se veía deshecha.

-Parece que tu tío se ha enfadado pero se le pasará- me miró apenada- no le gustan las bromas - se veía triste y le acaricie le cabello para reconfortarla.

-Creo que lo he asustado, no era mi intención dañarlo pero me enfadé y no pude controlarme- me miró asustada – papa ¿perderé siempre el control? - le negué.

-No cariño solo debes aprender a controlarlo, apenas hace un día que sabes de tus poderes y ahora ya quieres hacer de todo y tener el control- la di un ligero golpe de broma en el costado -date tiempo preciosa , seguro que el tío Jake lo entiende es solo que está asustado, se le pasará- le revolví el pelo y ella sonrió.

En ese momento entró Bella y no pude evitar la felicidad que me embargo al verla allí de pie mirándonos a los 2 con la ceja alzada y un poco sorprendida de verla levantada tan tarde .

-¿Que hacéis aquí a esta hora?- se puso en jarras y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nessie se desveló y yo te esperaba – no quería decirle lo sucedido con el imbécil con Nessie delante ya lo hablaríamos después pero ella echó a correr hacia Bella llorando y se abrazaron.

-Mama- Bella la levantó en brazos mirándome extrañada- lo siento.

-¿Que sientes cariño? - la miró a ella y luego a mi- ¿Ha pasado algo cielo?

-He lastimado al tío Jake y ya no me quiere- dijo de forma lastimera y llorando a mares en los brazos de Bella que abrió los ojos sorprendida de tal revelación le hice señas que no le diera importancia.

-Estoy segura que el tío te quiere un montón y sabrá que fue sin querer- le besó la mejilla a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas- ahora es tarde vamos a acostarte y descansa que mañana hay cole- asintió todavía triste y me dio una mirada de despedida antes de perderse en su habitación , al cabo de lo que me parecieron horas salió Bella y se sentó junto a mi en el sofá muy preocupada debía explicarle para que entendiera como fue y no se alarmara.

-No lo hizo queriendo, solo perdió el control, por lo que me ha contado Charlotte le ha enseñado hoy varias cosas y parece que decidió probarlas con su tío- lo dije entono de broma para quitar hierro al asunto pero por su cara parece que no conseguí mi cometido.

-¿Que? ¿Como?- parecía muy preocupada – Estoy segura que fue sin querer – me miró entornando los ojos- lo que no entiendo es porque lo hizo, algo debió de pasar que no me cuentas- suspiró- no he querido preguntarle para no agobiarla así que dime qué pasó realmente - ¡Mierda era demasiado lista! No me quedaba de otra que decirlo.

-Si dijo algo sobre separarnos y ejercer el de padre – abrió los ojos sorprendida- cosa que no le sentó muy bien - me frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo por eso lo atacó?- se veía preocupada- tengo que decírselo a Charlotte – se levantó rápidamente para coger el móvil - ¡Mierda no lo tengo! Llamaré a Peter, seguro que el lo hará , tengo que… - la cogí en mis brazos para que parara con todo esto.

-Bella no creo que lo hiciera queriendo- la besé en el tope de la cabeza - se veía perdida mientras lo lastimaba, no era ella, cuando salió del trance se sintió muy mal, solo que Jake la miró como si fuera un monstruo y huyó de ella. Estoy convencido que se siente fatal con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero tengo miedo, en solo unos días he visto tantas cosas y ha cambiado tanto mi vida que estoy un poco abrumada, si ya era duro ser madre no te digo de una bruja y una hechicera que hace nada no sabía ni que existían- suspiró y aproveché de darle la vuelta y besarla suavemente.

-Lo sé y tengo el remedio perfecto para quitarte el estrés- levantó la vista hacía mi sonriendo.

-¿En serio? - me dedicó una pícara sonrisa- ¿Y qué se le ocurre señor Cullen?- le apreté su lindo trasero.

-Pues lo primero es buscar un lugar apartado donde estar solos- sonrió cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome por la escalera de incendios y saltamos a la terraza del edificio.

-Bien aquí estamos solos ¿Y ahora que viene?- la besé de forma salvaje y la acorralé en la pared mas próxima.

-Ahora viene lo mejor- le levanté la falda hasta la cintura y le arranqué las bragas de un tirón a la vez que me bajaba los pantalones y los boxers- ¿Lista preciosa?- ¡Joder estaba tan caliente que no podía aguantar mucho!

-Siempre- lo dijo dándome ese tono sensual y mirada ardiente tan característico de ella que me ponía a 100.

La penetré de golpe y nos deleitamos follando y besándonos de forma salvaje ¡Joder esto era el paraíso! Los gemidos que emitíamos eran como una melodía que no hacía sino encendernos más que terminó cuando llegamos ambos a la vez al orgasmo. Después de retomar aire la miré sonriente.

-¿Que tal ahora?- sonrió.

-Mejor, pero tengo el problema de la niña todavía sin resolver- suspiró de nuevo- lo dejaré para mañana es muy tarde ya para llamar a nadie y debo descansar algo sino no podré concentrarme en el trabajo.

-Si será lo mejor – la besé ligeramente- y nena no le des mucha importancia estoy seguro que ella se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido y Jake lo ha tomado demasiado mal.

-Si lo hablaré con ellos mañana espero que sea algo fortuito , tal vez quede con Jake para comer y conversar mas tranquilos- ¡Mierda con el imbécil!

-Si está bien- dije a regañadientes- lo que veas mejor- le besé el tope de la cabeza y me aparté para que se colocara la ropa y yo hice lo mismo. No me hacía ninguna gracia que mi chica quedara con el pero no podía obligarla a no verlo , me gustara o no seguía siendo su amigo.

-Bueno vamos abajo y te explico los últimos acontecimientos, aunque necesitaría mucho tiempo para eso y no podré dormir nada- le sonreí.

-Hazme un resumen de todo y mañana me explicas mejor - ella me miró dudando antes de seguir.

-¿Estás seguro?- asentí, me miró dudosa antes de seguir hablando.

-Bien primero Peter, el brujo que va a enseñar a Reneesme – explicó como si no supiera quien era – va a ver las espadas que tenemos para averiguar de qué están hechas - le alcé una ceja , creí que sólo teníamos una - ¡Esta bien una espada y este cuchillo!- sacó un cuchillo enorme de su bolso.

-Se lo quité a unos idiotas que intentaron atacarme hoy- abrí los ojos sorprendido y cabreado a la vez.

-¿Que ?¡Quienes son para poder matarlos con mis propias manos!- rodó los ojos.

-Unos están ya muertos y los otros los dejé ir por la información con la amenaza de matarlos si seguía atacando a chicas - la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que información?- me miró dudosa antes de contestar.

-Por lo que dijeron Laurent las vende en un club nudista llamado "Hot Moon"- ¿Quien coño era Laurent?- ¿Lo conoces?- ¿Que?

-¡No!¿Quien demonios es?- rodó los ojos.

-La sombra de tu hermano- ahora la miré con miedo.

-¿No estarás pensando ir por el verdad? Debemos pensarlo bien y hacer una estrategia…- me interrumpió.

-¡Quiero cogerlo si! Pero esperaré el momento perfecto- me señaló con dedo-no voy a hacerlo a lo loco , voy a ir conociendo el terreno gracias a Laurent- la miré mal.

-¿Que piensas hacer exactamente?- me miró como si estuviera tonto.

-Infiltrarme, ese es mi trabajo ¿Recuerdas? Voy a necesitar a alguien que me cubra que sepa de todo este mundo, todavía no sé a quien llevar conmigo…- siguió hablando explicando como iba a hacer el operativo pero no escuchaba nada, solo que iba a acercarse a James ¡Joder ! ¡No podía permitirlo! Podía ser peligroso para ella y la idea de mi hermano tocándola me ponía de muy mal humor - ¿Edward me escuchas?- la miré enfadado.

-No creo que sea prudente hacer eso Bella, es peligroso y…- intenté explicarle de forma tranquila y relajada cosa que no me sentía para nada ¡Estaba que echaba humo!

-Edward no es tu decisión sino mía , esto es un caso para nosotros por la constante desaparición de personas que hay y debemos solucionar, mañana consultaré con Jasper … - siguió hablando de nuevo pero no escuchaba ¡Estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba salir de aquí para no decir nada fuera de lugar y joderla! Así que eso hice, la dejé allí hablando sola y salí disparado por la ventana sin mirar atrás en busca de Jasper por un consejo ¡Joder! ¡Me iba a dar algo! ¡Espero que no se lo tome a mal pero es lo mejor, ahora mismo podía decir cualquier cosa que no sentía sólo por celos de imaginar a James tocando a Bella!

BPOV

¿Pero que le había pasado a Edward? No me había dejado terminar de contarle todo creo que ni me escuchaba, entiendo que le dé miedo que me acerque a el , incluso a mi me resulta desagradable hacerlo pero debo poner fin a esto y esa es la única forma. Ya mañana hablaría con él , volví dentro y me preparé para dormir lo poco que pudiera , cuando iba a mi cuarto vi a Jake salir de su habitación para ir al baño y decidí preguntarle como estaba .

-Jake ¿Estás bien?- se sobresaltó asustado, supongo que no esperaba a nadie aquí a esta hora.

-Bella que susto me has dado – se cogió el pecho y pude notar el sonido de su acelerado corazón.

-Tranquilo, solo quería saber que estas bien,he sabido lo de Nessie mañana hablaré con ella y no…

-¡No Bells! - lo miré extrañada de su interrupción alzando la voz- no quiero que le digas nada yo…- se veía divagando en algo- lo he pensado mucho y creo que es mejor que no vaya con vosotros a tu casa - abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es por lo de Nessie?- no contestó pero agachó la mirada¡Maldita sea!

-¡Mierda Jake! La harás sentirse peor de lo que está- me señaló con el dedo enfadado.

-¡No fue a ti al que intentó estrangular solo con su mirada ! -¿Que? - Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso- ¡Joder no sabía que lo había estrangulado!

-Entiendo como te sientes pero ¿Porque no lo piensas y ya con la cabeza fría tomas una decisión?- me acerqué a el y le eché el brazo por los hombros.

-Bells sé lo que quiero y eso implica cabrear a tu hija y que me mate en uno de su cabreos – suspiramos juntos- así que no gracias, no quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Que harás? No quiero que ninguno se sienta incómodo con el otro, todavía somos familia- asintió.

-Me quedare aquí- miró alrededor- este lugar tiene muy buenos recuerdos para mi- se veía nostálgico y lo apreté junto a mi.

-Como quieras de todas formas piénsalo, cuando necesites algo ya sabes donde encontrarme – le sonreí , él me cogió la cara con las manos mirándome fijamente.

-¿Estás segura que es a el a quien quieres?- asentí -¡Mierda!- se le escaparon un par de lagrimas- creo que tenia todavía la esperanza que no lo hicieras ¡pero en fin! Será lo mejor separarnos- para mi sería duro no tenerlo al lado como hasta ahora pero entendía su punto.

-Si lo ves así lo haremos a tu manera, pero siempre serás mi mejor amigo- me sonrió- eso nadie te lo va a quitar.

-Si solo que yo quería algo más- suspiró abrazándome- Ben tenia razón- lo miré extrañada- dijo que no eras mujer para mi.

-¿Hablas con Ben de mi?- se sonrojó.

-A alguien debo contar mis penas de amor ¿No crees?- asentí.

-Supongo , es solo que no sé… - ¡me daba escalofríos!

-¿Qué?- me miró esperando que acabara la frase.

-¡Nada tonterias! ¡Mejor durmamos un poco y mañana hablamos mas tranquilos ¿Te parece comer juntos?- su sonrisa le iluminó la cara de repente.

-¡Claro! ¿Donde siempre a la misma hora?

-Por supuesto aunque ya sabes que puedo retrasarme- rió.

-¡Ya lo creo, la ultima vez me tuviste allí 1 hora! Solo espero que ahora no sea así - reímos juntos.

-¡Hasta mañana!- le besé la mejilla y el a mi.

-¡Hasta mañana Bells!- nos fuimos cada uno a su cama, me acurruqué con Reneesme que era la que estaba mas pegada a mi y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana me desperté con el ruido del despertador, miré alrededor y no había nadie mas que yo ¡Joder se habían adelantado todos! Me levanté, duché y vestí a mi velocidad sobrehumana y enseguida llegué a desayunar con Mike y las niñas que estaban ya terminando.

-Mama necesito hablar con el tío para disculparme- Nessie se veía muy apenada.

-Cielo el tío esta dormido todavía, anoche llegó muy tarde y hasta que no se levante no podemos hablar con él- asintió.

-¿No quiere hablar conmigo?- ¿Como se lo explicaba? Se le veía tan dolida por el rechazo de Jake.

-Nessie – intenté tranquilizarla- anoche se llevó un gran susto y necesita asimilarlo antes de poder hablar contigo- la miré a los ojos- cuando se le pase lo arreglaremos ya verás.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo hará verdad?- suspiré de nuevo.

-Lo veremos luego ¿Vale? Ademas que hoy comeré con el y así lo convenceré de que hablé contigo- le guiñe un ojo y sonrió- ¿Que te parece?- su mirada se veía mas feliz ahora.

-¡Vale! Confió en ti , estoy segura que si se lo pides tu lo hará- ¡Vaya ya se veía mas eufórica menos mal!

-¿Bella?- vino Mike ya preparado para salir.

-Dime, Mike.

-Quería decirte que hoy iré por mi coche a mi apartamento para no depender de ti.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré antes de dejar a las niñas- asintió- hoy nada mas llegar tengo que hablar con Jasper- me miró perplejo- necesito que me diga de alguien como nosotros dentro de la comisaría para que me acompañe en una misión- se veía preocupado.

-¿No será por James verdad? - por mi mirada debió adivinar que si- ¡No puedes hacerlo sola o con alguien inexperto! Te ayudaré- ¿Que coño?

-¿Estás loco? A ti te ha visto y te conoce no puedes ayudarme con esto, debe ser alguien que no conozca- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y a ti no te conoce?

-Me cambiaré el look y esconderé mi esencia, sé de un brujo que puede ayudarme- le guiñé al ojo.

-¿Esto será seguro Bella? Me parece que te vas a meter en la boca del lobo y no me gusta.

-Y así es- suspiré- pero debo hacerlo hay muchas cosas en juego- me acordé de su misión- ¿Averiguasteis algo de la hija del senador?

-Me parece que la tienen ellos , se ha perdido totalmente el rastro¿No te suena de algo? Solo esperemos que sean de los que conserva y no de los que no.

-Si temía que fuera así- suspiré- ¿Será especial?

-Ni idea pero podemos preguntar al padre, tal vez nos lo diga.

-Puede ser, intentadlo y ya me diréis- antes de poder seguir hablando del tema aparecieron las niñas.

-Mama ya estamos listas- miré a ambas que se veían muy animadas de ir al cole, cogí a Reneesme para saludarla.

-¡buenos días preciosa no me has dicho nada todavía- me besó por toda la cara.

-¡mama te quero! ¡Ahora cole con io eter!

-Si cariño vamos con el tío Peter- asintió tocando las palmas.

-Mike ¿te dejo entonces en tu casa para coger el coche?

-¡Si vamos y así no te molesto de mas! – reí.

-No me molestas, pero ahora que trabajaré por las noches de incógnito será mejor que conduzcas otro coche- reímos y nos encaminamos los 4 al coche.

Primero llevé a Mike a su piso que estaba cerca de mío y después llevé primero a Nessie, donde fui a hablar con Charlotte nada más llegar.

-Nessie cariño deja tus cosas dentro que debo hablar con Charlotte- Reneesme se hallaba en mis brazos mirándonos a ambas, cuando se hubo alejado decidí comentarle el incidente de anoche - anoche atacó a Jake porque se enfadó con él- ella se veía sorprendida.

-¿Lo atacó? ¿Como? ¿Porque?

-Lo inmovilizó y lo estranguló usando su vista - le dije susurrando y tapándole los oídos a Reneesme que me veía enfadada - no lo hizo queriendo pero aun así debes trabajar con el control- ella se veía muy apenada.

-Supongo que la culpa es mía, trabajamos solo la defensa en caso de ataque y eso es lo que hizo defenderse.

-Si , pero Jake no es ningún peligro como comprenderás y temo que se salga de control con otras cosas o personas aunque sea sin querer , así que por favor hazlo.

-Lo haré Bella y lo siento, no esperaba que soltara tan pronto el poder que posee.

\- Si entiendo nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos – miré a Reneesme que se hallaba muy inquieta en mis brazos- ahora te dejo con ella que voy con la peque – ella la saludó.

-¿Vas con tío Peter pequeña?

-¡Io eter! ¡Cole Reneesme!- reímos junto a ella.

-Bien nos vamos- me dirigí a Nessie a lo lejos- Nessie- cuando me miró le lancé un beso volado.

-¡Adiós mama!- susurró pero lo oí perfectamente.

A continuación llevé a Reneesme con Peter que ya se encontraba esperando.

-Aquí estamos de nuevo ¿Verdad pequeña?

-¡Si cole!- tocaba las palmas sin parar- mama eso- nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y corrió dentro después de saludar a Peter.

-Me voy tengo mucho que hacer- antes de irme le tenía que preguntar sobre la forma de ocultar mi esencia - Peter ¿Sabes alguna forma de ocultar la esencia de alguien?

-Si ¿Porque?- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesito hacerlo para una misión especial que tengo- me alzó una ceja.

-¿No me digas ? ¿Y no tendrá nada que ver con James verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-Si de él mismo necesito ocultarme, que no sepa que soy yo- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Podemos hacerlo pero será peligroso ¿Sabes que con el hay un medio brujo ¿Verdad?

-Claro y a través de él quiero llegar al premio gordo de James , pero necesito que no me reconozca, si me acerco lo suficiente puedo averiguar que traman y lo que hacen así podremos adelantarnos con la policía y echar a perder sus planes.

-Si pero puede pillarte y matarte- le alcé la ceja- ya que no sabe quien eres lo hará sin vacilar puedes apostar por ello y si lo supiera no te dejará marchar- reí.

-No dejaré que me retenga, lo mataré antes que lo haga, ahora debemos hacer lo que sea por ocultarme lo suficiente para averiguar toda la información que necesito -me acordé de Jasper y la espada- ademas necesito que veas esto y me digas de que está hecho- le di el puñal que cogí ayer.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?- parecía asustado.

-De un imbécil, por lo visto las venden en el club donde quiero investigar y los hombres de James la usan para matar a los vampiros, aunque no sé si mata al resto de las especies ¿Tú que opinas?- su rostro estaba desencajado.

-Esto puede matar a todo lo que toque – abrí los ojos de la impresión - no sólo a vampiros, sino que a licántropos, brujos , hechiceras y por supuesto humanos también- lo miré sorprendida ¿como era posible?

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió a asentir- a mi no me hace nada - abrió los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo , cogí el puñal cortándome un poco y enseguida cicatrizó, el se veía asombrado mirándome boquiabierto.

-¿Como es posible? ¡Esto esta hecho con roca lunar! Es un material muy fuerte que puede acabar con toda la magia o poder que existe ¿Como es posible que a ti no te afecte nada? ¿Te ha pasado otras veces?- asentí , ahora no tenía tiempo de entretenerme en contarle.

-Si un par de veces- se volvió incrédulo hacia mi- pero lo hablaremos en otra ocasión- le di el numero de Jasper- toma ponte en contacto con el y os ponéis al día- al ver su cara de duda le expliqué- el está investigando sobre ella llámalo – asintió todavía en shock- y ve haciendo lo que te pedí lo necesito lo antes posible seguramente para hoy- movió la cabeza saliendo del shock.

-Lo tendré no te preocupes, te daré una pócima que deberás tomar cada 8 horas – suspiró- es lo mejor que tengo – asentí - pero si no te la tomas cuando corresponde no servirá de nada ¿has entendido?- asentí- así que deberás controlar las horas para evitar que se te pase.

-Me vale y no te preocupes que me pondré una alarma si hace falta, ahora me voy- le levanté la mano a modo de despedida- nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos luego Bella , y cualquier cosa que pase con ellas no dude en llamarnos a Charlotte o a mi da igual la hora que sea -¡Es verdad el número de Charlotte ! ¡Joder no lo tenía y no me había acordado de pedírselo!

-¡Mierda! ¡El número de Charlotte!- el sonrió y me pasó una nota.

-Ahí lo tienes junto al mío y el de nuestra casa- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Sois pareja?- me estrechó los ojos.

-Si ¿hay algún problema con eso?- levanté las manos sonriendo.

-Por mi ninguno pero como el otro día parecías muy dispuesto a besarme creí que eras libre -rodó los ojos.

-Quería besarte para saber de ti no porque quisiera algo mas aunque- me miró de arriba a abajo antes de seguir- no tendría problema con ello- le di un codazo en el costado.

-¡Deja de decir tonterias que puede escucharte alguien! Y si es verdad que estas con otra no deberían hablar ¿No crees? - sonreímos ambos.

-Vale lo pillo, te veo luego y recuerda lo que sea- me hizo la seña en la oreja como de llamarlo.

-Si adiós y cuida a mi tesoro.

-No lo dudes – guiñó un ojo antes de volver al interior del aula.

Me volví al aparcamiento para coger mis cosas del coche e ir a mi oficina donde tenía que empezar a preparar todo para infiltrarnos en Hot Moon pero antes debía ver a Jasper. Me acerqué al laboratorio donde sabía que estaría a esta hora.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludé en general a los que se encontraban allí recibiéndolos de vuelta - Jasper necesito hablar contigo algo en privado cuando puedas ven a mi despacho- le di esa mirada firme de jefa – y que sea lo antes posible.

-Pues justo ahora puedo hacerlo así que te acompañare- se levantó y vino hacía mi..

-Estupendo vamos- me volví al resto, hasta luego chicos que os vaya bien el día.

-¡Hasta luego Jefa y buenos días a ti también!- contestaron casi al unísono.

Fuimos hablando de cosas banales todo el camino a mi despacho, cuando llegamos Alice nos abrazó efusivamente a ambos.

-¡Bells! Jazz ¿Que haces aquí?- nos miró alternativamente a ambos.

-Lo llamé yo Alice necesito hablar con el y que nadie entre a molestar ¿De acuerdo?- pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¡Ah entiendo!- nos guiñó un ojo- no entrará nadie , les diré que andas con un caso y que vengan luego.

-Estupendo- entramos y nos sentamos en mi mesa uno frente al otro.

-Necesito saber si tenemos a alguien aquí que pueda infiltrarse conmigo en una misión y que sepa de todo esto- nos señale a ambos para que supiera a que me refería, el sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a Vampiros, licántropos, brujos y hechiceras?- asentí.

-Exacto- el me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿No será por lo que me comentó Edward anoche verdad ?- ¡ Mierda!

-No sé que te contó Jasper , lo que quiero es infiltrarme en Hot Moon para averiguar cosas de Laurent y de James para poder acabar con ellos – me miró boquiabierto- es mi trabajo, perdón- le sonreí de forma altiva y orgullosa- nuestro trabajo y como policías que somos debemos acabar con todo esto de las desapariciones y las muertes ¿No estás conmigo? Voy a enfocarlo como un caso que es lo que sé hacer- le entrecerré los ojos esperando su reacción que no tardó mucho.

-¡Joder Bella es muy peligroso!- se levantó dando vueltas alrededor, suspire en cansancio.

-No quiero tu aprobación, lo que necesito es que me digas quien hay aquí que pueda ayudarme con eso, nada más. Sé que os preocupa James y créeme que a mi también pero es nuestra obligación y deber pararle los pies como sea.

-Como se nota que eres la jefa, siempre saber que decir o como convencer al resto- suspiró en derrota y sonreí para mis adentros -¡Esta bien ! Pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto , me parece muy precipitado y peligroso - asentí.

-Ha quedado mas que claro de parte de quién estas Jasper ahora dime- suspiró antes de seguir.

-Tienes a Hale que es bruja, MacCarty que es vampiro, …. -siguió diciendo nombres y yo estaba muda de la sorpresa, no había sospechado nada de ninguno, pero ya sabía quienes me acompañarían solo tendría que lidiar con la ardiente pareja ¡Un momento! ¿Si decían que se ocultaban del resto como es que Rose se dejaba ver por los demás? Algo no cuadra aquí.

-Rose es bruja- asintió- ¿Y como que llevas buscando una desde que tenemos el arma y no se lo has dicho a ella?- suspiró ofuscado.

-Ella no tiene el don que se necesita, solo puede hacer pociones y algunos hechizos básicos- volvió a suspirar - no le interesa todo esto y no ha hecho nada por mejorar ni superarse por lo que es nula para casi todo.

-Entiendo,lo que quieres decir es que si no se trabajan esos dones no sirven de nada.

-Exacto. Mira el caso de Nessie, no sabía ni que tenía poderes o era especial hasta que se lo dijimos y trabajamos con ella y por lo que me ha contado Edward va a ser asombrosa - ¡Joder con Edward! Le contaba todo a Jasper, debió notar mi algo en mi cara porque contestó a mi pregunta no hecha - si me contó lo de Jake y debo decirte que aunque estuviera mal me pareció asombroso que pudiera hacer eso con solo 1 día de entrenamiento. Las dos serán maravillosas una vez se desarrollen mas estoy mas que convencido..

-Si lo sé, ahora volviendo a Emmet y Rose ¿Crees que serán de ayuda llegado el momento?

-Si a pesar de todo- sabía lo que se refería- son buenos en su trabajo de policía y Emmet es muy fuerte también, en el caso de Rose no tengas muchas expectativas en ella.

-Confió en ti y en tu criterio, los llamaré ahora mismo y nos pondremos a ello - se levantó para irse pero lo detuve - voy a darte el número de Peter , tenéis que hablar sobre esas armas- le di un papel con el número apuntado - el dice que es roca lunar- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¿De donde la habrá sacado? ¿Y cuanto tendrá?

-¿Eso no es un mineral de aquí?- me miró como si fuera tonta cosa que no me hizo nada de gracia.

-No, procede de la luna como su nombre indica y por lo que tenía entendido había desaparecido.

-Pues por lo que puedes ver no lo ha hecho y James ha dado con el haciendo armas contra todos con ellas.

-¡Joder se ha vuelto totalmente loco! No entiendo hasta que punto de depravación ha llegado James- volvió a mirarme con miedo- Bella cuídate mucho de ese … mejor no le llamo de ninguna forma es solo un monstruo.

-Si tienes razón- me miró apenado, me acerque a darle un ligero apretón en el hombro- no te preocupes por mi que me cuidaré mucho al igual que haré con Emmet y Rose.

-Lo siento Bella no quería traerte malos recuerdos- le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-No te preocupes eso es pasado ahora a concentrarse en el futuro – suspiré- por lo que llevan averiguado Mike y Eric la hija de senador Williams se la ha llevado el y tengo que recuperarla como sea. Si la encontramos pronto tal vez no le pase nada.- o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Lo que digas Bella, solo ten cuidado- lo dijo no muy convencido - cuando se hubo ido me quede allí pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, hice lo oportuno y llamé a mi despacho a la pareja ardiente. Antes que llegaran Alice entró con un chocolate para mi y se sentó conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí- te noto rara hoy- rodé los ojos.

-¡Soy rara ! ¿Recuerdas?- ahora los rodó ella.

-Si como sea, sabes a lo que me refiero- suspiré.

-Si tengo muchas cosas en mente y necesito empezar a moverme para solucionarlas todas o me volveré total mente loca- reímos juntas siendo interrumpidas por un toque a la puerta y la apertura de la misma.

-¿Se puede jefa?- asomó Emmet la cabeza por ella y asentí.

-Si pasad os estaba esperando- me volví a Alice- ya sabes no quiero interrupciones.

-Si entendido- se volvió a ellos-¡Chicos nos vemos luego!

-¡Hasta luego Alice!- Emmet le guiñó el ojo- el embarazo te sienta muy bien- Rose le dio un codazo.

-Si lo sé- le devolvió el guiño- a ti el amor también - salió dejando a Emmet boquiabierto y a Rose riendo.

-Bien sentaros hay algo importante que debo deciros- me miraron expectantes ¡Seguro que no se imaginaba lo que iba a decir!

-Os necesito en un caso.

-Si , es nuestro trabajo pero que hay mas- dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos a investigar a James- abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué, estas loca? ¡Ese tío no esta bien! ¡No podremos ni acercarnos que nos hará papilla!

-Os explicaré un poco la cuestión antes de decir nada, Laurent, su sombra va todos los días a Hot Moon, nos infiltraremos Rose y yo como camareras y tu como barman .

-¿Crees que funcionara?- preguntó Emmet dudoso y asentí.

-A vosotros no os conoce, pero para mas seguridad esconderemos lo que somos para que no sospechen – al ver sus caras seguí - tomaremos unas pociones para hacerlo - Rose me miró recelosa.

-¿Y quien va a hacer eso?

-Un amigo- suspiró aliviada creo.

-¡Menos mal ! ¡Como esperaras que lo hiciera yo ibas a ir lista!- reímos.

-Si ya me han dicho que no eres muy eficaz, pero lo lograremos juntos ya verás .

-¡Vaya esto puede ser divertido!- dijo Emmet, al vernos mirarlo extrañadas siguió- digo que veremos mujeres desnudas o casi , todo el día ¡el sueño de todo hombre!- ahí si que le dio un gran codazo Rose en el costado.

-Emmet te he dicho muchas veces que te comportes, eres demasiado coqueto para tu bien - se cruzó de brazos y el se acercó a su oído dándole un ligero muerdo.

-¡Vamos sirena ! Ya sabes que para mi eres lo mas importante, no te enfades- empezó a besarle el cuello y ella sonreía como tonta ¡Era el momento de interrumpir antes que se pusieran en plan cariñoso conmigo delante! Así que tosí para que se separaran y comencé a hablar.

-Bien preparad todo empezaremos esta tarde , hacen pruebas todos los días para trabajar allí y conseguiremos quedarnos- se quedaron mirándome ambos.

-¿Y que haremos si nos rechazan?- sonreí.

-Emmet y yo usaremos nuestros encantos- le guiñé un ojo y me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Estas pensando lo que creo?- asentí sonriendo.

-Exactamente- me guiñó ahora él y me mandó un beso volado.

-Lo haremos y lo conseguiremos- dijeron y así salieron de allí, confiaba en ellos , esperaba que esto saliera bien.

Ahora quedaba llamar a Edward para comunicarle y ver si se le había pasado el mosqueo de anoche , así lo llamé y saltó el buzón, lo intenté varias veces con el mismo resultado y decidí dejarle un mensaje.

 _Edward esta noche vamos a empezar con el operativo que hablamos, Emmet MacCarty y Rosalie Hale estarán conmigo, no te preocupes porque me reconozca ya hablé con Peter y va a darme una poción que ocultara mi esencia , la tomaran también Emmet y Rose así que para él seremos sólo 3 humanos. Quedate con las niñas hasta que termine esto, pues trabajare por la noche en Hot Moon y no quiero dejarlas solas- suspiré si no tendría que recurrir a Jake o Mike - llámame cuando puedas, te quiero._

Colgué ¿Que le pasaba a Edward? ¿Porque no cogía el teléfono? El no podía usar la excusa de estar cansado o durmiendo puesto que no lo hacia así que no lo entendía, pero ahora debía concentrarme en lo importante y dejar a Edward para después. Ya hablaríamos de esto.

Le pedí las pociones para Emmet y Rose a Peter y me dijo que las tendría para la tarde listas para mi, archivé todos los casos cerrados y mandé a investigar nuevos a mis chicos.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer se presentó Jake a buscarme, cosa que me sorprendió y agradó a la vez. Nada mas verlo en la puerta me levanté y fui a abrazarlo.

-¡Jake me alegro de verte!- me abrazó de vuelta y suspiró en mi pelo.

-Yo me alegro siempre de compartir contigo- me dio esa mirada suya acariciándome la mejilla- ya lo sabes- le sonreí y me separé de el para coger mi bolso y abrigo.

-Vamos ya estoy- lo cogí del brazo arrastrándolo a la salida donde Alice me miró con la ceja alzada y le susurré- ¿Que pasa es mi amigo? - ella negó con la cabeza- Estoy muerta de hambre y tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Si lo sé - me apretó el brazo que le tenía cogido fuimos paseando , riendo y hablando de tonterías , que me sirvieron de desconectar de todo lo demás. Llegamos a la cafetería de siempre y nos sentamos junto a la ventana , hicimos nuestro pedido y mientras esperábamos decidí empezar con todo desde el principio.

-Jake- el me miró y se veía inquieto- primero voy a empezar con lo de Edward, el y yo estamos unidos para siempre por esta marca- me toqué donde la tenía- el vínculo no será roto a menos que…- no quería decirlo pero por su cara lo entendió.

-A menos que muera- suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Muramos Jake, yo también podría hacerlo - me miró con la ceja alzada .

-Te recuerdo que has podido hacerlo varias veces y no ha pasado nada- ¡Cierto aquí va lo otro!

-Bueno el tema de Edward lo entiendes ¿no?- negó.

-No lo entiendo pero lo respeto – me cogió las manos sobre la mesa y me las besó- ¿Tu lo amas de verdad o crees que lo haces por eso?- señaló el lugar de mi marca.

-Lo amo, nunca lo había sentido antes y me llena de una forma increíble- se veía dolido- lo siento Jake pero es así- Edward me llenaba tanto emocional como físicamente, cosa que no pensaba decirle a Jake ni loca.

-Vale dejemos a Edward de lado ya, ahora sigue con lo demás.

-Bien respecto a Nessie solo se descontroló sin querer, he hablado con Charlotte y va a trabajar en eso - asentía pero no decía nada- Jake solo lleva un día sabiendo lo que es y lo que puede hacer, es una niña de 10 años que se enfadó nada más, no quería matarte ni mucho menos- o por lo menos no de forma intencional.

-Esta bien no lo tomare a pecho, pero me costara un poco confiar en ella de nuevo- le sonreí.

-¡Genial! Se pondrá muy contenta cuando hables con ella y le digas que no pasa nada- suspiró asintiendo.

-Se lo diré pero notará mi reticencia de confiarme con ella delante.

-Si se lo explicas bien lo entenderá , ahora bien lo siguiente y mas importante es que ya tengo una pista sobre James y voy a empezar con el acercamiento esta tarde - me miró extrañado- Su hombre de confianza se deja ver por Hot moon- se ruborizó al oír el nombre supongo que ya lo conocía de antes y no quise profundizar en ello - iremos a hacer unas entrevistas antes de abrir y entraremos como camareras y barman- me miró con cara de no entender.

-Iremos MacCarty, Hale y yo – se veía enfadado.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Porque te deja sola con esto? ¿Además como vas a ir? Si de verdad ese hombre siempre va con el ¿no te has planteado que puedes verlo allí y reconocerte?- sonreí.

-Ya lo tenemos todo controlado, tomaremos pociones para ocultar lo que somos , Edward no puede venir porque esto es un operativo de la policía y el no lo es.

-No lo veo Bells y temo que te pase algo- ¡Si como si fuera tan fácil!

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- llegó nuestra comida y mientras comíamos seguimos hablando de lo mismo , solo que el preguntaba las dudas que le quedaban y yo las respondía.

Entonces cuando iba a comerme el ultimo trozo de tarta lo sentí, fue algo inexplicable que me ardió desde el interior hasta afuera ¡Joder quemaba mucho! La cara de Jake era un poema, se veía bastante asombrado al verme no entiendo porqué , miré alrededor y nadie mas parecía estar prestando atención hasta que lo vi ¡Mierda esos ojos! ¡Era él! ¿Que coño hacia aquí? ¡No podía ser que me hubiese encontrado tan pronto! Necesitaba salir de aquí y llevarme a Jake conmigo. Me concentré en ello cerrando los ojos hasta que aparecimos en la parte trasera del lugar y eché a correr con Jake en mi espalda. Debía alejarme de él todo lo que pudiera.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a: javierashTY y Mario1981 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicos!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y , cualquier duda o consulta mandádmela por MP os contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

EPOV

Después de dejar a Bella fui en busca de Jasper, el era el único con el que podía desahogarme, Bella había estado explicando lo que quería hacer y no había escuchado nada, en lo único que pensaba era en que iba a estar cerca de James ¡Mierda! ¿Como se le ocurre ir al entorno de James? ¿Está loca? ¡Dios esta mujer va a acabar conmigo cualquier día de estos! Si no fuera inmortal probablemente ya lo estaría, suspiré, sé que era especial y mas fuerte de lo que pensaba pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de que mi hermano me la robara o la dañara se se diera cuanta que estábamos unidos y el no.

-¡Mierda!- paré mi carrera golpeando la pared mas cercana a mi y haciéndole un buen agujero. Necesito a Jasper, el seguro que tiene algo que decirme que me tranquilice, en eso es el mejor ,fui directo a su casa, donde lo encontré en el jardín viendo al cielo estrellado, me senté junto a el.

-Hola Edward ¿Como tú por aquí?- me miraba divertido.

-Muy gracioso- suspiré- necesito hablar.

-Pues tu dirás, supongo que si prefieres hablar a estar con Bella…- lo interrumpí.

-De ella precisamente quiero hablar, quiere ir tras James- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero cuando, donde? No me había dicho nada- miré hacia atrás por si estaba Alice, Jasper al verme me contestó.

-Esta dormida, vino hace un rato ya , estaba tan cansada que cayó rendida enseguida- asentí.

-Mejor no es por nada Jasper pero no quiero que le diga luego a Bella lo que hablemos, sé que se enfadaría mucho - me miró alzando una ceja.

-Edward, entiendo tu preocupación pero debes entender que Bella es excepcional, he visto cosas en ella que no había visto en toda mi larga vida, sabes que he estudiado mucho- suspiró- y nunca había visto nada como Bella, era humana, pero tu hermano la mordió y se convirtió en mitad vampiro- suspiró frustrado- ¡Ahora hasta coge los poderes del resto de clases ,ya tiene los de hechicera, bruja, vampiro y lobo, sin mencionar que es todavía humana. ¿Como es posible? ¡Me tiene desconcertado! No sé que pensar- le asentí mirando el cielo.

-Si lo sé, me ocurre igual que a ti, no entiendo como lo hace, pero es maravillosa, y me alegro pero no quiero que esté cerca de James a pesar que sé que puede defenderse muy bien- suspiró.

-Tienes razón ¿Porque va a estar cerca? No me has dicho nada.

-Porque quiere cogerlo, por lo visto es el responsable de las desapariciones que esta habiendo y como policía no puede dejarlo pasar- suspiré en derrota- sé que es buena, que tendrá cuidado e incluso la va a ayudar Peter pero no puedo evitar sentir esta cosa dentro que me tiene muy preocupado- el me palmeó la espalda.

-Eso es el amor Edward, es lo que he intentado explicarte todos estos años que solo te guiabas por tus instintos sexuales- volvió a darme una palmada a la vez que me sonreía- ahora estas enamorado al igual que yo con Alice y por eso te sientes así, no se puede evitar, y lo que sientes con respecto a James son celos - lo miré alzando una ceja- es normal entre las parejas sentirlo de cualquier otro que se acerque a nuestras mujeres.

-¡Mierda! Es la peor sensación del mundo, me siento inútil en este momento, ya que no sé como ayudarla.

-No puedes Edward, sabes que es imposible ocultarte de tu hermano- asentí apenado porque sabía que era cierto- por mucho que uses o tomes no servirá.

-¡Mierda Jasper! ¿Que hago? Necesito hacer cualquier cosa para poder ayudar.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo así, ella sabe lo que hace, de todas maneras hablaré con ella e intentaré que entre en razón o por lo menos no se ponga en peligro más de lo que lo está.

-Va a irse a trabajar infiltrada a Hot Moon ¿lo conoces?- me miró con los ojos lleno de horror.

-¿Como crees Edward? ¡Soy un hombre casado por dios! ¿Sabes que un sitio de nudistas verdad?

-¿Qué?- me levanté como resorte de mi sitio- ¿Bella no se desnudara allí verdad? Me pareció escucharla decir algo de camarera pero no lo sé seguro- Jasper me miraba desconcertado.

-¡Yo que sé ! ¿No te dijo lo que haría o como?- negué- ¿pero como es posible? ¿No hablasteis de ello?- me sentí avergonzado e intenté no mirarlo a los ojos.

-La verdad es que si lo hizo pero no presté mucha atención, el enfado me consumía, cuando escuché lo que quería hacer salí corriendo sin mirar atrás y vine aquí, supongo que me lo estaba explicándomelo pero hui- me miró sonriendo- no quería decir nada fuera de lugar y decidí irme antes que ocurriera.

-¡Dios Edward eso son cosas de niños y ya eres todo un hombre! ¡No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas tu edad!- volvió a reír- sobre todo ahora que eres padre- sonreí acordándome de mis 2 pequeñas princesas.

-Si tienes razón,pero no pude evitarlo- me acordé de mis niñas- mis hijas son preciosas, las amo igual o más que a Bella.

-Si lo sé, yo ya mismo tendré aquí al mío y no puedo esperar a verlo- le sonreí.

-¡Dios no sé que haré mientras ella este allí metida sabiendo que no puedo entrar para nada ¿sabes lo frustrante que es saber que puede estar en peligro y no poder ayudarla? - me revolvía el pelo como loco.

-Tranquilo Edward, algo se nos ocurrirá , ya pronto es la hora de irme a trabajar, necesito hacer algunas cosas que no pueden esperar e iré un poco antes al trabajo- suspiré me estaba echando de forma muy galante- no quisiera decirte que te vayas pero es que no hay de otra.

-No te preocupes , te dejo, pero por favor prométeme que cuidaras que Bella no haga nada estúpido y que si lo hace que vaya bien acompañada- me miró alzando una ceja.

-Edward nadie va a un operativo solo- lo miré con los brazos cruzados y alzando ambas cejas- Bueno a menos que tengas en cuentas a Mike, pero él es un caso aparte, hasta antes de desaparecer no quería a nadie cerca y nadie lo toleraba- suspiró- ahora Bella lo obliga a estar con Eric, y me parece genial que lo esté sobrellevando- guardó silencio unos segundos- pero Bella no es así, ella si va a ir con alguien , ya verás, y si no le aconsejaré que lo haga.

-Vale confío en ti, ahora te dejo no quiero entretenerte de más , yo iré por ahí a ver que hago.

-Tranquilo Edward, toma a las niñas como distracción para no estar todo el día pensando en Bella- rodé los ojos.

-¿Sabes que están casi todo el día en clases verdad?- rió.

-¡Es verdad! No me acordaba de eso, pues tendrás que intentar distraerte de alguna manera durante el día, pero no la cabrees Edward, no es muy paciente que digamos y créeme cuando te digo que a las mujeres no hay que cabrearlas y menos si están embarazadas como Alice- reí.

-Si cuando me toque lo tendré en cuenta , de momento con Reneesme y Nessie me sobra, o por lo menos hasta que acabemos con James, ya después veremos que hacemos- no podía dejar de pensar en otra niña como ella.

-¿No deberías hablarlo con Bella antes Edward?- reímos- Creo que ella debería decir algo al respecto ¿No crees?- asentí.

-Si tienes razón pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ella- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ya sabes lo buena madre que es con las niñas , supongo que con uno suyo lo sería igual o más.

-Si tienes razón- se levantó- ahora debo irme- me dió una palmada en el hombro- nos vemos luego Edward.

-Bien nos vemos y ya sabes cuidala por mi – el sonrió asintiendo , salí disparado de allí debía encontrar la forma de distraerme, llegué a casa donde me encontré con Leah en el jardín otra vez haciendo esos bailes que hacia ella junto el televisor.

-¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿Haciendo ejercicio para estar en forma? - le dije en tono irónico y me miró con muy mal humor.

-Edward no eres nada gracioso- quería preguntar por su noche pero sin ser muy obvio.

-¡Anoche lo pasasteis muy bien por lo que me ha contado Bella! - sus ojos se iluminaron, dejó de hacer esos ejercicios y me miró fijamente hablando muy animada.

-¡Oh dios Edward Bella es fantástica! Me encanta como es y lo paso genial con ella, me alegro que sea la indicada para ti,¡ es súper! . Anoche lo pasé en grande con las 3, aunque con Alice y Angela ya había estado en otras ocasiones, anoche con Bella fue diferente y me gustó mucho - me miró de reojo sonriendo malévolamente- ¡Ademas deberías de ver la cantidad de hombres que se le tiraron encima a Bella!

-¿Que ? ! ¿Como que hombres? ¿Se le tiraron encima? - la señalé con el dedo- ¡Dime quienes son para acabar con ellos! ¡Nadie toca a mi mujer!- empezó a reír sin parar ¿De que se reía?

-¡Oh Edward deberías de ver la cara que has puesto! ¡Estabas tan gracioso todo celoso por ella!- la miré muy mal por reírse de mi en mi cara- era broma, Bella no se dio cuenta siquiera de las miradas que le daban y cuando un tipo se le acercó en la barra con claras intenciones de ligar le dio puerta enseguida sin hacerle ni caso, además que se fue muy pronto a casa ¿no la viste?

-Si y desearía no haberlo hecho- me entrecerró los ojos- me dijo algo que no me gustó y hui de allí como un niño- ¡Joder mientras mas lo decía mas tonto me parecía mi comportamiento!

-¿Has discutido con ella?- negué frustrado, en verdad no sabía si lo había hecho o no.

-No… creo...¡Oh dios no lo sé! Ella tiene una pista para llegar a James- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No pensara ir a por el sola ¿verdad?- se veía muy preocupada.

-No lo creo, pero va a hacerlo, por lo visto un tal Laurent que siempre va con el, lo tiene ubicado en un club y va a ir de incógnito allí para investigar.

-¿Va a llevarlo como una investigación de la policía?

-¿Ves lo absurdo que suena todo? ¡Luego me dice que soy yo que lo exagero! ¿A que piensas igual que yo?

-O sea que va infiltrarse en un club ¿Puedo ayudar?- negué.

-Ella va a tomar algo que van a darle para ocultarse, nosotros no podemos hacerlo, es nuestro hermano y lo sabrá, solo la pondríamos en peligro y no es eso lo que quiero- negó- aunque no sabemos si él irá al lugar o no, ella sabe que Laurent si va pero de James lo intuye.

-Ya- dijo derrotada- pero podíamos mandarle a alguien más que conozcamos- reí por lo que estaba pensando ¿Como no se me había ocurrido a mi?- alguien que si pueda infiltrarse tomando esa poción que tomarán ellos para pasar por simples humanos.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con Paul, es mi mejor hombre de confianza y estoy seguro que la cuidará con su vida por mi- reí para mis adentros, si lo que dijo Bella era cierto, iría esta noche y allí mandaría a Paul, al que debía conseguirle otra poción de esas, así que llame a Peter. Leah al verme coger el móvil se alejó de mi volviendo de nuevo a sus ejercicios.

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito que me consigas mas poción de esa que le vas a dar a Bella.

-¿No estarás pensando ir tu verdad? ¿Sabes que contigo no funciona?

-Si lo sé ,es para otra persona, pero quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros y no le digas nada a nadie, si Bella se entera es capaz de matarme- reí internamente por mi broma pero podía hacerlo perfectamente.

-Si eso lo sé, la cuestión es que no quiero meterme en problemas con ella, así que si te pilla, me haré el loco- suspiré.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, ya se me ocurrirá alguien a quien culpar si se entera , no quiero que sospeche nada de mi, así estaré mas tranquilo con ella en ese sitio.

-De acuerdo, y Edward que sepas que lo hago más por ella que por ti, sé que necesitan que le cubran las espaldas con ese loco allí, yo conozco a Laurent y lo que es capaz de hacer y créeme que no es nada bueno.

-Entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo, hagamoslo, consígueme pociones para mi chico de confianza y las recogeré con las niñas luego ¿de acuerdo?

-Si , nos vemos luego, te dejo que tengo mucho que hacer- suspiré.

-De acuerdo- colgué y me dirigí directo a buscar a Paul, el era el mejor para lo que quería, lo encontré junto a su amante muy acaramelado, así que tosí para llamar su atención y dejaran eso para luego.

-¡Edward amigo ! ¿como tu por aquí?- chocamos las manos y la chica se fue para dejarnos solos.

-¿Es la nueva de turno?- rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que el compromiso no es lo mío- sonreí.

-Eso pensaba yo también, pero mírame, he encontrado a mi pareja y estoy mas feliz que nunca- me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio estás con una sola chica ahora mismo?- asentí- ¡No lo puedo creer, debe ser algo fuera de lo normal para tenerte pillado así!- cogí mi móvil enseñándole las fotos que tenía de ella conmigo y las niñas- ¡Vaya pedazo de castaña que te has buscado! ¿Es humana como la de Jasper?

-No es mitad vampira y mitad humana, igual que Seth- me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Es la hermana de la que tanto habla ese chico?

-Si , esa misma, es ¡Oh dios nunca creí poder estar así de pillado por nadie! Y aunque te cueste creerlo Jasper tenia razón en todo- resopló negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea lo mío , pero espero encontrarlo algún día y mientras, disfrutaré mi soltería- la agarré el hombro apretándolo en señal de apoyo.

\- Ahora necesito un favor muy grande Paul- me miró cruzando los brazos.

-Dime, y no te andes con rodeos y dilo sin más.

-Necesito que te infiltres en Hot Moon como trabajador de lo que sea y vigiles a mi chica- abrió los ojos sorprendido- está en una misión en busca de James y temo por ella- me miró con horror.

-¿Quieres que me meta en un lugar donde está ese lunático? - suspiré.

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero te necesito,eres el mejor y además tomaras una poción para ocultarte, él solo pensara que eres humano- resopló.

-¡Joder Edward lo hago por ti pero que conste que no me hace mucha gracia encontrarme con ese loco cara a cara!- lo abracé mas fuerte de la cuenta- ¡Tío como sigas así no podre hacer nada!- lo solté.

-Lo siento es la emoción, y gracias tío significa mucho para mi, esto que haces- asintió.

-Bien explícame paso a paso lo que haremos- nos encaminamos dentro mientras le explicaba, en el móvil observe varias llamadas de Bella, pero ahora no podía pararme a llamarla , luego me ocuparía de eso, ahora era mas importante preparar a Paul para que la cuidara allí y me tuviera informado de todo, ya que sabía que Bella me ocultaría la mayoría de las cosas ¡Dios solo esperaba que no le pasara nada! La amaba demasiado para perderla a manos del loco de mi hermano.

BPOV

Después de mi desafortunado encuentro con James en el restaurante esta mediodía , dejé a Jake en su trabajo relatando sobre el porqué lo había cargado todo el camino hasta allí ¿Que quería que hiciera? No podía arriesgarme a soltarlo y que James lo cogiera , según el se supone que debía ser al revés, al principio temía que me hubiese reconocido porque juraría que me miró a mi directamente de toda la gente que había allí, pero no fue así, o al menos eso creo, pues no me siguió a ningún lado ¡Gracias a dios! Luego de dejar a Jake volví a la comisaría para prepararnos para el operativo de esta tarde/noche y una vez todo listo nos vinimos a The Hot Moon , suspiré mirando a mis compañeros, aquí estaba aguantando las tonterías de Emmet y las riñas de Rose al mismo ¡Dios no sabía si había sido buena idea venir con la ardiente pareja de operativo ! Pero eran los mejores según Jasper, y así estaba mientras esperábamos que abrieran el lugar. Y de Edward no había sabido nada desde que se fue esta mañana de mi casa, sólo me mandó mensaje para decirme que se llevaría a las niñas con él hasta que terminara con esto, así que tendría que verlas allí,me llegaría al salir de aquí y las llevaría la colegio por lo menos para verlas y hablar con ellas hasta que nos fuéramos a mi casa. Esperaba que Jessica la terminara pronto.

-¿Como estoy jefa? ¿Me veo cañón verdad?- miré a Emmet con la ceja alzada, estábamos en la puerta de Hot Moon esperando a que llegara el encargado de las entrevistas , y no paraba de hacer poses y decir tonterías ¡Dios!

-Si Emmet, la última vez también lo estabas, ¿porque mejor no te pones los cascos del móvil y escuchas música?- sonrió.

-¡Vamos Bells, no seas aguafiestas, vamos trabajar en un club que se ve muy libertino, así que acostumbrate! Vamos a tener muchas miradas ardientes de los clientes y quiero que me vean en mi mejor pose- rodé los ojos, al principio me pareció muy buena idea traerlo, ahora mismo después de 2 horas escuchando sus cosas no estaba tan segura de ello.

-¡Emmet deja a la jefa en paz!- les entrecerré los ojos-¿No ves que la molestas y a mi también?

-Soy Bella, no jefa chicos y ya …

-¡Hola que tal!- llegó junto a nosotros un chico bastante guapo interrumpiendo así nuestra conversación- soy Paul- nos ofreció la mano que cogimos enseguida, se veía simpático y … notaba algo raro pero no sabía que era…- encantado de conocerlos.

-Bella, lo mismo digo , ellos son Emmet y Rose ¿Vienes para probar suerte también?

-Si- nos miro a Rose y a mi- ¿vais a trabajar de strippers?- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿qué ? No se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad y no quería tenerla en absoluto- por tu cara veo que no- miré a Rose que sonreía, tal vez a ella si le agradara.

-A mi no me importaría hacerlo, he dado muchas clases de yoga para ejercitar los músculos y puedo ser bastantes flexible y sensual – se volvió a Emmet- ¿verdad Emmet?- el puso cara de enfadado.

-¡Ni hablar Rosie! No voy a dejar que los demás te vean casi sin nada de ropa- rodó los ojos.

-Pero tú si puedes mirar al resto ¿verdad?- se puso en jarras- pues dejame decirte que si vas a mirar a alguien bailar seré yo y nadie más- ¡Mierda! Ya empezaron los 2.

-Chicos ¿Podéis calmaros un poco ? Seguro que ninguno tendrá que bailar desnudándose- o eso esperaba al menos.

-Si aunque es una pena-dijo Paul, lo miré y me estaba comiendo con la mirada ¡Será descarado! Iba a decirle algo pero me interrumpió un tipo bajito y calvo que vino con nosotros.

-Buenas tardes, soy Aro, y soy el encargado de todo esto- señaló al club, así que adelante, veo que hoy tenemos muy buenas candidatas- nos miró a Rose y a mi de arriba a abajo ¡Mierda espero que no pensara en ponerme a desnudar delante de nadie! ¡Dios Edward me iba a matar!- pasad dentro- eramos en total unos 10 y necesitaban a 4 , esperaba no tener que usar mis encantos para quedarnos.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Paul.

-Los chicos se quedan aquí a que mi socia los evalúe- apareció una joven muy guapa y con cara de malas pulgas- Victoria, son todo tuyos- los miró relamiéndose los labios ¡Vaya descarada!

-¡Muy bien chicos prepararme unos cocktails con estilo y ya os diré quien se queda y quien no- rodé los ojos. Se alejaron a la barra donde empezaron con sus mezclas.

-Sere no me gusta como esa zorra mira a Emmet- suspiré.

-No te preocupes si él la ignora no pasará nada- me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Conoces al mismo Emmet que yo? ¡Sabes como le gusta tontear con todas las chicas! Y temo que esa- la señaló- se lo tome en serio y me lo viole- reí.

-¡Vamos Rose! ¿Crees que esa mujer sería capaz de obligar a Emmet a nada?- pareció pensarlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, solo son paranoias mías- la cogí de la cintura siguiendo a Aro que nos guiaba a una sala anexa donde había un escenario ¡Mierda! Al final …

-¡Bien quiero que os desnudéis bailando para nosotros y ya!- dijo tocando las palmas- mi amigo se encargará de elegir a la mejor- iba a preguntar cuando otra de las chicas lo hizo por mi.

-¿Pero solo hay que quedarse en ropa interior , no desnuda verdad?- aguanté la respiración en ese momento.

-Si por supuesto que si,así sera para el espectáculo aquí pero debéis saber que si el jefe quiere a alguna de vosotras para un baile privado, el desnudo debe ser integral- al ver la cara de desconcierto de todas siguió- pero solo para él, solo haréis bailes privados para los que diga el jefe y serían con ropa interior -¡Joder! Debía preguntar.

-¿Sabremos quien es el jefe para saber cual hacer?- rió- evaluandome descaradamente.

-Lo tenéis aquí mismo o al menos uno de ellos - miré hacia una mesa donde se hallaba un hombre sentado que se levantó en ese momento viniendo a nosotros, era alto, grande con penetrantes ojos negros y me miró de igual forma a Aro ¿Sería Laurent?

-Buenas tardes señoritas- lo dijo en general pero mirándome fijamente a mi ¡Mierda!- espero que me deis un buen espectáculo.

-¿El puesto no era de camarera? Yo es que soy un poco tímida para bailar desnuda delante de tanta gente y…- el que creía era Laurent se acercó a mi- dando vueltas a mi alrededor mirándome fijamente.

-Tú serás la primera, aquí no tenemos camareras, solos camareros, las chicas aquí vienen a bailar y creo que tu tienes dotes para hacerlo, así que ¡mueve ese hermoso cuerpo para mi preciosa!- se alejó y se sentó en primera fila ¡Mierda! Bien Bella no pasa nada tu tranquila, solo centrate y baila , eso … Edward no va a enterarse así que empieza.

-¿No hay música?- el rió.

-Por supuesto Aro si eres tan amable- asintió y puso una canción muy sensual, me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la canción , moviéndome al compás de la misma de forma bastante sugerente y sexy alternando algunas piruetas e incluso usé la barra que había en el centro del escenario para dar varias vueltas y terminar tumbada en el suelo,todo sin llamar la atención de mi condición oculta claro, quedé tan solo con mi tanga y el sujetador, cuando al fin terminó la música y lo miré pude ver en su rostro que lo había conseguido- ¡Muy bien !- me agaché a vestirme mientras subía la siguiente- Cuando termines ven a mi oficina, Aro acompáñala y luego sigues con las demás- todavía no sabia si era Laurent o no pero debía ir, Rose se acercó a mi mientras me vestía.

-Bella esto no me gusta- se veía nerviosa y asustada- ese seguro que es el tipo que buscamos y ha ido directamente a por ti ¿Y si sospecha algo?

-No lo creo, tal vez solo quiere un baile en privado- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Y si quiere acostarse contigo? ¡Oh dios mío ! ¿Vas a hacerlo?- la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- me puse nerviosa yo- ¡No como se te ocurre! Ya se me ocurrirá algo para no hacerlo si es así.

-Ten cuidado, si tardas mas de la cuenta iremos por ti aunque el operativo se vaya a la mierda- asentí.

-Tu intenta hacerlo bien para quedarte también, no me gustaría venir a desnudarme sola- rió.

-Apuesta por ello- cuando terminé me despedí de ella y Aro me llevó a una oficina en la parte trasera del club.

-Aquí es preciosa, nos vemos después.

-Si claro- llamé y entré, él se encontraba sentado junto a otro hombre que no se veía muy bien en la oscuridad – Hola aquí estoy señor…

-Laurent, el es mi amigo James que está deseando conocerte mejor ¿verdad?- ¡Mierda..! ¿Otra vez el ? Tranquila Bella no debería conocerte. Pero parecía mucha casualidad encontrármelo 2 veces el mismo día cuando no lo he visto en 10 años.

-Encantada de conocerlos ¿para que me querían?- James se levantó y se acercó a mi a olerme ¿Que coño hacia? ¡Solo esperaba que no me reconociera!

-Me recuerdas a alguien- ¡Mierda! Pero no sería posible ya que eres humana- ¡Joder!- me olió el cuello y me puse tensa, calmate Bella no sospecha nada,y si ve la marca pensará que es un tatuaje, su muerdo lo hemos ocultado con un hechizo de Rose de invisibilidad así que tranquilízate, me dije a mi misma, tan solo quiere asegurarse- me gusta, la quiero para mi- miró a Laurent- así que nadie más que yo disfrutará de sus bailes Laurent- abrí los ojos sorprendida, Laurent me sonrió.

-Vas a tener suerte, serás nuestra camarera mientras no se requieran de tus servicios con James- lo dijo mordiéndose el labio y alcé una ceja.

-¿Cuáles son esos servicios exactamente?- se pegó a mi por detrás y me susurró al oído.

-De momento que me bailes pero no descarto llegar mas allá, si quieres claro- entonces empezó a reír supongo que pensaba que si me negaba usaría sus encantos conmigo para conseguirlo de todas formas, tenía que aclararlo antes que siguiera hablando sólo por si acaso eso le molestaba y se echaba atrás.

-Tengo novio, así que como verá bailes si puedo darle pero lo demás no- me entrecerró los ojos- si ahora que lo sabe prefiere a otra de las chicas lo entenderé.

-¡No!- dijo alzando la voz mas de lo necesario- te quiero a ti- me miró a los ojos muy fijamente , éstos cambiaron de color al instante que se puso junto a mi ¡Mierda estaba intentando desplegar sus encantos de vampiro conmigo! Sabía que no funcionarían pero… ¿Qué hacía? ¡A la mierda, ahora que estaba tan cerca no iba a echarme atrás, le seguiría la corriente!

-Si- asintió encantado y me besó- ¡Joder es lo mas desagradable que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, cuando pensaba que ya tenia bastante!

-Laurent dejanos solos- abrió los ojos sorprendido de su comentario ¿tan raro era que lo estuviera?

-Pero, no es seguro y…

-¡Oh vamos que va a hacerme una encantadora joven como ella!- me cogió el mentón levantándolo y besándome de nuevo- vamos a conocernos mejor y quiero estar a solas con ella para conseguirlo- ¡Mierda!

-De acuerdo, estaré fuera por si acaso jefe- asintió a regañadientes y una vez solos, se centró en mi de nuevo.

-Hoy sólo seras mía y tu novio queda fuera de aquí- volvió a hacerlo y volví a asentir ¿Que podía hacer? Debía creer que lo había conseguido si no… - desnúdate para mi- puso música y empecé a hacerlo al ritmo de la misma ¡Dios piensa en Edward! Seguro que si lo hacia se me pasaba el momento enseguida, no tenia forma de quitármelo de encima sin mostrar quien era , cosa que no iba a hacer de ninguna manera, el me observaba tocándose y justo cuando iba quitarme la ropa interior vino la salida de antes allí con una cara de enojo que no podía con ella. ¡gracias dios!

-¿Que coño haces James? - nos miró a ambos- ¡Te dije que nada de zorras aquí!

-Yo follo con quien quiero, soy un hombre libre hasta que ella venga a mi – la señaló con el dedo- y tu eres solo una más que te quede claro , y ahora mismo vas a dejarme a mi y mi nueva chica solos para conocernos más a fondo- abrió la puerta y empezó a empujarla mientras gritaba incoherencias afuera, y al hacerlo pude ver a Emmet, Paul y Rose esperando fuera de la misma ¡Dios y yo en ropa interior! Todos los chicos de fuera, se quedaron mirándome fijamente,cosa que no pareció agradarle a James ¿Quienes serían el resto? ¿Sería la seguridad que lleva James? ¿Serían híbridos o no ? Me pareció que se ponían los 3 nerviosos con la presencia de él pero le quité importancia ¡Era a mi a quien quería cogerse!- ¿Que coño hacéis todos aquí? ¡Joder no dejáis a nadie tranquilo ni echar un polvo! – me sonrojé a mas no poder, Paul me dio una mirada un tanto rara ¿O eran imaginaciones mías?

-Jefe hay cosas importantes que ver, sería mejor dejarlo para luego- resopló enfadado.

-¡Dios esta bien!- cerró la puerta y volvió a acercarse a mi- quiero que vayas a tu puesto y cuando acabe tu turno vendrás a dormir conmigo, dile a tu novio que no irás esta noche que saldrás muy tarde – me besó con desenfreno, cogiendo mi trasero y apretándome fuerte contra su erección- lo pasaremos genial- me guiñó- ya lo verás preciosa- se fue y empecé a vestirme a toda velocidad , pero me volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Tu maldita zorra!- iba a abalanzarse sobre mi y la paralicé sin querer por instinto- ¿Que coño? ¿Eres hechicera? ¡Pero si eres humana!- le levanté la parálisis enseguida.

-No sé de que me habla, iba a atacarme y se ha parado sola ¿que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-No te hagas la tonta que ya soy mayor para gilipolleces ¿Has encantado a James?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¡Yo solo he hecho lo que me ha pedido!- me hice la víctima - le dije que tenía novio pero a pesar de eso me ha dicho que debo acompañarlo luego a su casa a dormir- dije la ultima palabra de forma irónica.

-¡Maldito cabrón, llevo a su lado desde siempre y en cuanto me doy la vuelta se tira a otra pero eso se va a acabar ya lo verás y tu!- me señaló- no vas a ir con él a ningún lado- la miré fingiendo miedo.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso, me despedirá y necesito el trabajo.

-No lo hará, vete a tu puesto y yo me encargo- no me gustó la mirada que me dio pero terminé de vestirme y me fui de allí.

-¿Como lo has hecho?- la miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿El qué?- ella me lanzó uno a mi que no tuvo éxito pero me paré para ver que hacía.

-No sé si acabar contigo, dejarte ir o… - sonrió de forma malévola - , he visto como te miraba , nadie ha conseguido esa atención de él desde esa insulsa chiquilla hace 10 años- ¡Maldita zorra!- pero no sería posible que fueras tú- entrecerró los ojos mirándome- se supone que la transformó antes de irse,y tu eres humana, así que no podría ser.

-¿De qué me estas hablando? No me estoy enterando de nada…- me hice la que no sabía.

-¿Que coño estas haciendo Victoria?- vino Laurent en mi ayuda – sabes que James la ha escogido, no puedes tocarla y mucho menos usar tus poderes delante de ella- suspiró- ahora tendré que hacerla olvidar para que no se enfade James.

-No me da confianza, le noto algo raro , no creo que sea seguro dejar a James con ésta- me miró despectivamente.

-Pues es lo que el quiere y mirándola bien ¿Quien no?- me dio una lasciva mirada antes de seguir- además ¿que puede hacerle una simple humana ?- rió de su propia broma ¡imbécil!

-¿Puedo volver a mi puesto?- ya me estaba cansando de las tonterias de esta tía .

-Claro- se acerco mirándome a los ojos e hizo algo que no sé que fue, supongo que quería borrar lo que había pasado con Victoria hace un momento, cosa que no resultó pero haría como antes, les haría creer que si- te acompañaré para que no te pierdas-vino conmigo Laurent y dejamos a una enfurecida Victoria allí en la oficina-Siento que te molestara, es la amante del jefe y piensa que es su novia- rodó los ojos- nada más lejos- reí.

-¿No tiene novia el jefe?- se quedo pensativo antes de seguir.

-Se puede decir que si, pero no es formal todavía, hay cosas que…

-¡Hey Bella te veo muy vestida ahora!- vino Emmet junto a mi haciéndose el gracioso ¡Será…!

-¿Este es tu novio?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No es un amigo, es el novio de ella- señalé a Rose que estaba un poco mas allá hablando con Aro.

-Mejor porque si no tendría que echarlo, ya has oído a James seras su "chica especial"- hizo comillas con las manos- así que el novio fuera de aquí.

-Si…- hice un pequeño silencio esperando que me dijera como llamarlo.

-Laurent para ti- me guiñó el ojo- cuando el jefe no esté podemos pasarlo bien ambos- dijo insinuante- ¿Que me dices preciosa? De todas maneras tu novio no tiene porqué enterarse – me miró de arriba a abajo- tu pareces ser una chica que le gusta disfrutar y te aseguro que conmigo lo harás, sólo que no se entere el jefe- asentí en shock ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Que pensaban que era una puta? Cuando se fue me acerqué a Emmet que se hallaba igual que yo.

-Dios esto no esta saliendo como quería- resoplé dándole un pequeño cabezazo a la barra, Emmet reía, el chico Paul estaba por allí colocando unas botellas pero no creo que pudiera escucharnos.

-¡Vamos lo tienes en el bote!- lo mire mal, él levantó las manos en derrota-¿No es eso lo que querías?

-No, no esperaba aquí a James todavía y ha notado algo en mi que es lo que le ha hecho quereme ¡Dios quiere que sea su amante! ¡No puedo acostarme con el! ¿Que voy a hacer? Si no lo hago todo se irá a la mierda - Emmet me miró como si estuviera loca.

-No lo hagas, puedes hechizarlo para que crea que lo ha hecho aunque no sea así- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Dios no había pensado en eso!

-¿En serio? ¿Y como lo hago?- se acercó a mi demasiado para susurrarme.

-Rose en eso es genial- me guiñó- lo ha hecho infinidad de veces- levantó las manos- pero no te diré como, cuando o con quien, eso lo dirá ella si quiere.

-¡Voy por ella! Lo necesito cuanto antes- me cogió el brazo antes de poder alejarme.

-¿Vas a convertirte en su amante?- suspiré sin decir nada ¿Que podía decir de todas maneras?- Bella, te vas a meter en la boca del lobo, solo con que se te pase tomarte una dosis puede saber quien eres y te aseguro que no va a dejarte ir por nada.

-No tengo otra forma de hacerlo, pensaba acercarme a través de aquí pero ha salido todo diferente y ya no puedo cambiarlo- suspiré frustrada- solo haré lo que dices, ni loca dejo que me toque ¡Ah y de esto ni una palabra a Jasper o Edward ¿Entendido? Y es un orden no una petición.

-Si jefa lo que digas pero sigo pensando que es muy peligroso- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé, ahora voy con Rose- fui con ella que se encontraba mirando vestuario para ponerse para bailar después, yo también tenía que ponerme algo que no podía llamarse vestido pues tapaba lo justo y necesario, enseñando lo demás , suspiré, por lo menos era de mi color favorito, el rosa.

-Te ves genial Bella- rió- no me extraña que el jefe quiera hincarte el diente- empezó a reír más y la seguí, la verdad había tenido su gracia.

-Necesito que me digas como hacerle creer que lo hemos hecho sin llegar a hacerlo- abrió los ojos sorprendida y enfadada a la vez.

-¿Ya se ha chivado Emmet verdad? ¡Dios fue unas cuantas veces para subir nota, porque no iba a consentir perder mi matricula por culpa de unos imbéciles, me les insinué…

-¡Para por favor, no me interesa nada de eso por dios! Solo quiero que me digas como hacerlo.

-¿Con quien?

-Con James y Laurent- se sorprendió.

-¿Que son?

-James es vampiro y Laurent es un híbrido de brujo y humano.

-Bien, con James debes hacerlo cuando esté muy cachondo, míralo a los ojos y dile detalladamente lo que quieres que crea que habéis hecho, como si contaras una historia, solo debes tener contacto con sus ojos al hacerlo y que nada lo distraiga sino no servirá de nada, en cuanto al brujo sera mas difícil, tendrás que morderlo en …- señaló a la zona baja ¿Qué?

-¿En sus partes?- asintió- ¿Pero porqué? ¡Oh dios eso es tan asqueroso!- me acordé que con Edward lo había hecho pero eso era diferente- no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo- se acercó a mi poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre puedes tener a James encima tuya así el no podrá acercarse a ti - sonreí.

-Si tienes razón,pero ¿Y cuando no esté? No creo que James se pase el día aquí y también tengo el problema de la loca que se cree que James es suyo y ya ha intentado quitarme de en medio.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa zorra! Antes la pillé tirándole los tejos a Emmet y Paul, según ella quería que la acompañaran a su casa después del trabajo- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡seguro que quería montárselo con los 2!- reí, luego me miró seria- en el caso de Laurent siempre puedes negarte y si no deberás hacerlo como te dije, sólo ten en cuenta que debe ser cuando estén cachondos si no no funciona ¿de acuerdo?- asentí, sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a hacerlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, sólo espero no tener que verme en ésas.

Terminamos de arreglarnos, pues ya era casi la hora de empezar a trabajar, salimos fuera de los vestuarios y ya se encontraba James allí para llevarme junto a él.

-Preciosa- me miró evaluándome- ven – me cogió de la cintura y me guió hacia la mesa que íbamos-tú te sentarás junto a mi y te encargarás de nuestra mesa- dijo mientras me acercaba a la misma, se sentó y me hizo hacerlo en su regazo- así estaremos bien- me dio un beso muy ardiente a la vez que me acariciaba las piernas, que se vio interrumpido por una tos cerca nuestra ¡Gracias a dios! Se separó de mi mirando al tipo y cuando volví la vista no podía creer a quien tenia delante mía. ¡Dios esto no podía ser cierto! Lo observaba confundida y sorprendida y el a mi de la misma forma ¿Que coño hacía aquí?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a :JavierashTY y Mario1981 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicos!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactar conmigo, sin más me despido muchos saludos y besos a todos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

BPOV

¿Que coño hacia Ben aquí con este idiota? La cara de desconcierto de él era casi igual a la mía, no creo que esperara encontrarme aquí menos de lo que yo lo hacía ¡Dios esperaba que se mantuviera callado por su bien! Le envié una seria mirada de advertencia, a la que me pareció que respondía con otra de "no seas estúpida" ¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Como supiera que estaba implicado en todo este asunto , iba a acabar con el como si fuera un maldito insecto!

-Hola James, volvemos a vernos- él le sonrió, apretando más el agarre en mi muslo al notar las miradas que nos habíamos dado, supongo que pensaba que éramos o queríamos algo ¡Qué lejos de la verdad!

-Hola Ben, me alegro de verte por aquí- le dio una mirada socarrona antes de preguntar- ¿Que tal está tu hermosa esposa?- Ben se puso tenso- la última vez que la vi era un bombom digno de saborear- tosió antes de responder.

-Si ella esta bien, a lo que venía es a hablar es de otro asunto más importante- miró a todos los de la mesa como pidiendo intimidad- me gustaría que fuera a solas si pudiera ser- ¡Mierda debía enterarme como fuera de lo que hablaban! Le envié una de mis miradas mas terroríficas, me ignoró totalmente.

-¡Bien vamos!- me levantó cogiéndome el trasero- ve a echar una mano en la barra- miró al resto- no quiero que ninguno de vosotros la toque o siquiera la mire ¿me habéis entendido? Ella es mía y nadie más que yo la tocará- algo se iluminó en su mirada al hacerlo, fue como un brillo en sus ojos que los hacían resplandecer ¿Que coño era eso? Cuando observé al resto de la mesa, me di cuenta que asentían con miedo ¿Sería por él o por lo que desprendía con la mirada? No sabía lo que era pero a mi no me hacía ningún efecto, me dio un beso demasiado apasionado y un apretón en el trasero demasiado fuerte antes de irse con Ben hacía la oficina de antes.

Una vez que se hubo ido me acerqué a la barra donde estaba Emmet, tenía que encontrar la forma de ir a escuchar de que hablaban y sólo él podía cubrirme.

-Emmet, necesito que me cubras con algo- me miró alzando una ceja y se acercó a mi para hablar mas íntimamente.

-Dime que necesitas y haremos lo que podamos- dijo de forma juguetona y dándome esa mirada sexy que siempre ponía para las mujeres, rodé los ojos. Si Rose estuviera aquí otro gallo cantaría.

-Emmet es en serio, tengo que ir al despacho de James para escuchar algo de interés y necesito que me cubras-me miró como preguntando como hacía eso, así que antes que hablara lo hice yo- si alguien te pregunta por mi diles que me has mandado por algo al almacén, yo fluctuaré allí si alguien viene a buscarme,solo avísame ¿OK?

-Bien te daré una llamada al móvil si van en tu busca para que vayas al almacén, solo acuérdate de ponerlo en vibrador porque si escuchan el tono de llamada … ¿Por cierto cual tienes? Porque yo tengo uno que es un pasada…

-Emmet céntrate en lo que estamos y por supuesto que lo pondré en silencio- mientras lo decía lo hice, yo lo escucharía de todas formas- ¿Ves? Ya esta todo listo ahora iré a ver que hablan.

-Bella- lo miré y se veía muy preocupado- ten cuidado, ese tipo no es de fiar y puede hacerte daño si descubre lo que quieres hacer- le sonreí.

-Si, no te preocupes, lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos en un rato Emmet.

Me aleje de allí hacia la oficina, asegurándome que nadie me había visto o notado que me iba. En la puerta había uno de los hombres que venían con el , así que allí no podría ponerme, buscaría por el otro lado, fluctué al otro lado del pasillo y estaba despejado, había una especie de almacén vacío en el que entré para poder escuchar, aquí no me verían ¿para que lo usaran? ¿Que hacía un almacén vacío justo al lado del despacho?¡Dios Bella deja de divagar y vamos a lo que vinimos! Me acerqué a la pared y me concentré en escuchar la conversación, las paredes debían estar insonorizadas para que no pudiera captar nada así que me costó un poco hasta que por fin lo conseguí y presté atención a lo que decían.

-No podemos hacer eso James, es demasiado peligroso.

-Ya te he dicho que es lo que hay que hacer, el resto es cosa tuya y de ese maldito científico loco- suspiró.

-Los últimos informes no son muy alentadores, hay pocas personas con los genes y cada vez son rechazados mas tal vez deberíamos esperar…

-No me importa que tengan que morir algunos para ganar a unos pocos, es lo que hay que hacer. No quiero esperar nada, necesito poder controlar a todos y solo lo haré con mi ejército de híbridos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado riesgo por una mujer?- se escuchó un golpe.

-¡No es una mujer, es mi mujer! Y no pienso compartirla ni mucho menos perderla por nadie- se escuchó otro golpe- ella es especial y como tal debe ser mía, la necesito y pronto estará conmigo.

-¡Pero…!

-Mía y dejemos el tema ya, me importa una mierda lo que penséis, la necesito conmigo y cada vez está más cerca ese momento.

-Creía que la habías encontrado ya- ¡mierda!- esa chica de hace rato…

-Si se parece mucho a ella, tienen un olor y aspecto parecido lo único que las diferencia es que ésta es humana y mi chica es vampira, por eso la he escogido para mi, mientras viene la mía llenaré su ausencia con ésta- suspiró- solo espero que me llene mas que las demás.

-No sé si quiero saber- rió.

-Vamos, el sexo es solo sexo ¿no me dirás que tu con tu morena ardiente no haces nada?

-No menciones a Angela,a ella déjala al margen de todo esto.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, sabes que solo la dejo porque me interesa tenerte trabajando para mi, pero si decides no hacerlo ya sabes cual sera su final y te aseguro que lo compartiréis.

-No lo haré, hicimos un trato y lo cumpliré , no te preocupes, solo deja a Angela en paz.

-Bien pues ya que lo hemos aclarado todo sera mejor que volvamos a la mesa, no quiero hacer esperar a mi castaña ardiente.

¿Lo estaba chantajeando? ¡Mierda tenia amenazada a Angela! ¡Maldito cabrón! Tenía que salir de aquí, así que fluctué al almacén de bebidas, donde me puse a hacer como que cogía algo para salir. Así si me preguntaban que buscaba diría que… si cogeré vodka y martini.

Cuando estaba a punto de volverme para salir me acorralaron contra la pared y no era una mujer precisamente por el bulto que notaba en mi espalda ¿Quien coño..? El tipo me pasó la lengua por todo el cuello ¡Maldito depravado se iba a enterar de quien es Bella Swan!

-Hola preciosa- me volvió hacia el y reconocí a uno de los tipos que estaba en la mesa de James, me miraba de forma obscena y relamiéndose los labios- creo que pasaremos un buen rato juntos mientras llega James- se acercó a mi rostro y pude notar el brillo en ellos , estaba intentando controlarme ¡idiota! - desnúdate para mi preciosa- ¡Ni en sueños! Lo tenía que hacer yo con él para probar, lo cogí del cuello enredando mis manos en su cabello,el sonreía en victoria.

-Ahora mismo vas a volver por donde has venido y no vas a molestarme más en toda tu vida, ni siquiera te atreverás a mirarme- volví a acercarme a susurrarle al oído- ¿Entiendes?

-Si- dijo como en trance a lo que lo solté y volvió sin pestañear siquiera al interior del bar, sonreí para mis adentros ¡Punto para mi! Parece no todos hacen caso de las advertencias de James.

Volví a la barra con las botellas de alcohol que había cogido para disimular, Emmet no estaba y se las di a Paul que se hallaba allí, que me miraba con una cara no muy buena ¿Que le pasaría a este ?

-¿Que tal te va como la "camarera personal" del jefe?- hizo la pregunta en el tono mas irónico que pudo y con cierto rencor en su tono.

-Supongo que bien, de momento no ha pedido nada que sea imposible de conseguir así que…- levanté ambos hombros.

-Según he escuchado, esta noche te va a llevar con él- lo miré con la ceja alzada ¿Quien se ha creído este cretino para hablarme así? ¿Que coño le importa de todas formas?

-Si , me lo ha pedido y no puedo negarme- no iba a decirle lo que pretendía hacer.

-Si seguro- rodó los ojos- estoy convencido que tu novio- volvió a usar ese tono sarcástico de nuevo- está más que encantado que congenies tan bien con el jefe ¿verdad?- me sonrió.

-No voy a decírselo, no será nada importante para preocuparlo que es lo que haré si lo hago- suspiró.

-No creo que esté bien lo que haces- lo miré muy enojada.

-Tampoco creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿O si?

-Tienes razón pero… - nos interrumpieron a mitad de la discusión.

-¡Querida aquí estas!- James se agarró de mi cintura mientras nos miraba alternadamente a los 2- ¿Te estaba molestando el chico nuevo? Porque puedo hacer que lo echen si lo hace- lo miró desafiante, no quería hacerlo perder el trabajo.

-No James, solo estamos hablando – lo miré fijamente- ¿Verdad Paul?

-Si por supuesto eso es lo que estábamos haciendo- se volvió a James con su mejor voz de profesional- ¿Le apetece algo al jefe?

-Si quiero unos cocktails de esos que hacéis tan buenos para mi y mis amigos- luego se volvió a mi- ¿Que quieres tu preciosa?- volvió a apretarme contra él mientras besaba mi cuello ¡Dios esto me iba a costar mas de lo que pensaba!

-Yo tomaré un martini solo, si es que puedo beber mientras trabajo- rió.

-Mientras que estés conmigo si- me besó en los labios- cuando yo no esté no te quiero bebida – volvió a besarme el cuello – aquí hay mucho lobo suelto y no quiero que ninguno se aproveche de ti- volvió la vista a Paul ¿pensaría que quería algo conmigo? Nada más lejos de la realidad, estoy convencida que mira más por mi novio que por querer hacer algo conmigo … me pregunto si…- ¡Vamos a la mesa y manda a alguien que nos lo lleve!

Nos fuimos de vuelta a la mesa cogidos de la cintura donde ya se encontraba un incómodo Ben sentado junto al resto de los chicos, no sabía sus nombres ni me interesaba hacerlo los acabaría uno a uno conforme fuera pudiendo. En la esquina mas alejada de nosotros estaba el que intentó acostarse conmigo antes, no levantaba la mirada ni para mirarme siquiera ¡Bien por mi!

Cuando llegaron las bebidas les serví a todos y James propuso un brindis , ya faltaba poco para que empezara el show, esta vez me senté en la silla junto a él, mirando de reojo hacia Ben, lo pillaría cuando pudiera en el trabajo y tendría que darme algunas explicaciones por esto ¡Mierda! James puso la mano en mi rodilla y fue subiendo a mi intimidad, tenía que pararlo, así que me acerqué a él, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente poniendo en ella todo mi encanto y le susurré de forma sensual y que solo pudiera oírme el .

-Aquí no- y paró de repente, aproveché de besarlo en los labios ligeramente antes de alejarme de el. ¡dios había funcionado!

-Bien brindemos por mi nueva adquisición- dijo sonriendo hacía mi, le devolví la sonrisa con mucho trabajo, hicimos el brindis y bebí un poco, el resto de la noche lo pase allí escuchando obscenidades para las chicas que bailaban de parte de todos ellos, y verlos irse por sus bailes privados, incluso Rose tuvo que hacer un par y tuve que ausentarme con la excusa de ir al baño para tranquilizar a Emmet que se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

Cuando por fin la noche terminó le dije que tenía que despedirme de mis amigos , James me esperaba en la puerta junto a Laurent y 2 tipos más, así que me volví con Emmet y Rose para poder hablar con ellos.

-Emmet necesito que te llegues a decirle a Edward que voy a estar esta noche con James- me miró asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿estás loca? - me miraba como si pensara que lo estaba.

-No , sólo quiero que lo sepa y confíe en mi en que no pasará nada.

-¡No pienso decirle eso! ¿ya sabes como se pondrá cuando sepa? Es capaz de ir a buscarte y que os maten a los 2- suspiré.

-No lo creo, dile que te he dicho que lo tengo todo bajo control, mientras este allí intentaré enterarme de todo lo que pueda sobre sus investigaciones.

-No lo sé Bella , no veo esto que haces, es peligroso y…- dijo Rose pero la callé levantando la mano.

-¡Lo sé vale! Pero es la mejor forma de obtener la información que necesitamos, ver si podemos encontrar a algunos de los desaparecidos y mientras este infiltrada en su casa podré adelantarme a sus acciones- suspiraron.

-¡Esta bien! Tú eres la jefa y así lo quieres así lo haremos, solo ten en cuenta que debes tener cuidado y no saltarte la hora de tomar la poción, sino…

-Lo sé Rose , lo sé y no te preocupes que no lo olvidaré, nos vemos mañana por la tarde en la oficina- me miraron asombrados.

-Nos reuniremos allí antes de la hora de empezar aquí para ponernos al día y terminar los informes con la información que tengamos hasta el momento.

-Esta bien jefa hasta mañana y ten cuidado.

-Hasta mañana chicos, lo tendré- me despedí y salí donde ya me esperaba un sonriente James que no tardó ni un segundo en cogerme de la cintura para meterme en el coche ¡Dios iba a ser una noche muy larga!

-Laurent esta noche no quiero interrupciones, te encargaras tú de todo- el lo miró asombrado.

-¿Estas seguro? Siempre puedes venir a mirarlo después de…

-No creo que pare esta noche- me dio una ardiente mirada antes de volverse de nuevo hacía el- así que no bajaré por nada, tu sabes lo que hay que hacer y no me necesitas ahí para nada- ¿harían los experimentos allí? ¿O hablaban de otra cosa?

-Bien como digas, solo espero que sepas lo que haces- me miró de reojo y James sonrió, apretándome contra el.

-¡Bella y yo lo pasaremos muy bien esta noche!- me miró sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa con mucho trabajo- ¿Verdad que si preciosa?- volví a ver ese brillo en su mirada y asentí ¿que podía hacer? Ya en la intimidad me aseguraría que me dejara en paz pero me vendría bien seguir viniendo aquí, aprovecharía de mirar en la casa para investigar lo que pudiera.

Luego se enfrascaron en una conversación que no me interesaba y me puse a prestar atención al lugar por donde nos dirigíamos,nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad e íbamos hacia el bosque. Creo que podría reconocer el lugar, cuando llegamos a la casa , nos abrieron la puerta varios hombres y por su olor eran de varias razas diferentes, eran híbridos estaba segura de ello.

-Vamos preciosa, nosotros empezaremos con nuestra noche, sólo dame un minuto con mis hombres y me reúno contigo- asentí y me alejé para darles privacidad pero seguía oyendo todo lo que hablaban.

-Señor tenemos unos cuantos sujetos para esta noche.

-Bien, hacedlo y esperemos que sigan adelante, últimamente o se os escapan o mueren.

-No es culpa nuestra señor, es que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantarlo- rió.

-Y de la chica que se os escapó que pasa ¡Solo tenia 10 años y perdí a algunos de mis mejores hombres con ella!- ¡dios! ¿hablaba de Nessie?

-Alguien debió de salvarla, no es posible que ella sola consiguiera acabar con todos.

-Si siempre tenéis una excusa para no culparos, pero la verdad es que la culpa es vuestra y si apreciais vuestra vida no dejaréis que vuelva a pasar ¿entendido? Ya encontraremos a la cría, ahora centraros en los que tenemos ahora y que salga todo bien.

-Si señor, en cuanto a su hermano… -¿Edward?

-¿Qué pasa con ese idiota? - lo dijo con dureza en su voz.

-Lo hemos visto con una chica y parece que está muy encaprichado con ella.

-¿Y eso debería importarme porque..?

-La chica es un híbrida, no sabemos como llegó a serlo pero es mitad vampira y mitad humana.

-No me importa con quien folle mi hermano, lo que lo quiero bien lejos de mi mujer ¿la habéis localizado ya ?

-No señor, algo nos impide rastrearla, tal vez esté con alguien que bloquea nuestros sentidos .

-No lo creo, esa chica debe ser una preciosa mujer que debe estar loca por encontrarme, me aseguré de ello cuando la convertí, solo debo encontrarla, hoy en el restaurante donde fui a mirar me pareció haberla encontrado- ¡Joder me reconoció!- pero cuando la vi desaparecer al verme me di cuenta que era una bruja no una vampira por lo que la ignoré totalmente, pero esta chica- me señaló a mi- se parece mucho, y voy a disfrutarla lo más que pueda, pero la búsqueda sigue en pie.

-La casa de ella la están arreglando y según me han dicho va a volver a vivir allí-¡Mierda!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya parece que mi búsqueda va a llegar a su fin!- ¡Joder! Debía cambiar de casa cuanto antes. Llamaría a Jessica lo antes posible y pondría la casa en venta, me daba mucha pena pero visto lo visto era lo mejor, no podía arriesgar a mis hijas a este imbécil por nada del mundo- ahora me voy a disfrutar la noche , ya me contareis la novedades por la mañana- se alejó de ellos hacia mi.

-¿Ya?- le pregunté de la forma mas inocente posible.

-Si vamos, veo que estas ansiosa al igual que yo- le volví a sonreír.

-¡No te imaginas cuanto!- y era verdad.

Me llevó al dormitorio donde me acorraló contra la pared besándome con salvajismo e intentando quitarme la ropa en el proceso, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, lo acaricié en sus partes, con esa erección era mi oportunidad de usar mis encantos, lo miré los ojos.

-Hemos tenido el mejor sexo del mundo, te la he chupado 3 veces haciéndote correr en mi boca tragándome todo, me has probado por todos lados haciéndome correrme de mil formas diferentes, lo hemos hecho por todos los sitios de esta habitación y por todas las partes del cuerpo, lo hemos gozado un montón- lo miré mas fijamente y lo besé ligeramente- ahora te echarás en la cama y te quedaras junto a mi observándome dormir hasta que nos levantemos por la mañana.

-Si preciosa- contestó ¡Bien había funcionado! Nos metimos en la cama , me abrazó por detrás y me acomodé para dormir, puse el despertador para tomarme la dosis e ir a por las niñas a casa de Edward para llevarlas al colegio ¡Las echaba mucho de menos a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo con ellas!

Caí rendida casi al instante de tranquilizarme un poco y asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada, cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial iba cogiendo el sueño pero antes de dormirme del todo noté a alguien en la habitación , pero me hice la dormida mientras hablaban.

-¿Que tal se ha portado la zorrita?- la notaba de pie junto a mi.

-Ha estado fantástica, mucho mejor que ninguna.

-Maldito idiota, no te permito que me hables así- se alejó de mi lado.

-El que no permite tonterias soy yo, o te comportas o acabas muerta ¿Que eliges?- lo dijo en un tono bastante duro.

-Te odio, he sido la única constante en tu vida desde que saliste de la vida de tu familia y aun así no me respetas y me dañas con tus comentarios- el rió.

-Has sido buena en la cama Victoria, pero solo eso, ahora debo encontrar a la mujer que me pertenece y también mi lugar como rey de los vampiros, ella es la clave y aunque podría tenerte como amante, sabes que cuando te unes definitivamente con tu pareja la fidelidad es una cosa que hay que respetar, así que se acabará en cuanto mi mujer este aquí, al igual que con ella.

-¿La zorra también será historia?- rió de forma escandalosa.

-¡Cállate imbécil, vas a despertarla ! No quiero tener que borrarle la memoria de esta noche- rió ¡dios si supiera la verdad! - así que largate de aquí ahora mismo.

-No lo puedo creer ¿prefieres a una simple humana a mi?

-Si, y deja ya tus tonterías y vete de aquí ahora mismo, me apetece acurrucarme con ella hasta la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando te apetece acurrucarte con nadie? Tu siempre has sido de los que follan y las largan o te largas ¿que ha cambiado?- notaba enojo en su voz.

-Nada, simplemente me apetece hacerlo con ella y contigo no, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada raro esa zorra?

-No- volvió a reír ¿Crees que una simple humana podría hacerme algo? ¡No me hagas reír!

-Puede no ser humana ¿Y si es una bruja y te ha hechizado?-¡maldita !¡va a echar a perder mis planes.

-Victoria, no te creía capaz de orquestar una cosa de semejante albergadura por celos ¡dios! ¿tu escuchas lo absurdo de todo esto? ¿Tu hueles a bruja en ella? ¡Dios si se nota que es humana!

-A mi no me parece estúpido, cuando hablé antes con ella me quedé paralizada y creo que fue ella- rió de nuevo.

-Si claro que si, soy el mejor vampiro, me encargué de perfeccionarme antes de ir por ella y nadie podría ser capaz de de burlarme ¿o crees lo contrario?- notaba un toque amenazante en su voz.

-No yo…- ¡Jodete maldita!

-Eso esta mejor, la próxima vez que irrumpas en mi habitación con semejantes tonterías, no dudaré ni un segundo en quitarte de en medio ¿Has entendido?

-Si …

-¿Si qué Victoria?

-Si señor, lo que digas.

-Bien ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas a hacerlo.

No contestó pero se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y en seguida noté a James de vuelta en la cama conmigo.

-Duerme preciosa, a partir de ahora seras solo mía, por lo menos hasta que aparezca mi mujer- me besó en la cabeza y se quedo ahí hasta que me quedé dormida ¡estaba muerta de todo el ajetreo de la noche! Y mañana debía enfrentarme a Edward ¡dios no sabia lo que iba a hacer con el! Seguro que estaría muy cabreado si Emmet había hablado con el, solo esperaba que lo entendiera y no se enfadara ,también debía hablar con Jessica para poner la casa en venta y comprar otra ¡Dios esperaba que todo saliera bien!

EPOV

¡Dios que día más largo! Desde que se fue Paul no he hecho más que encargarme de las niñas , después de recogerlas del colegio habíamos salido a comer con Leah , pasamos un rato en el parque e incluso comieron un helado,luego volvimos, hice lo deberes con Nessie mientras Leah bañaba a Reneesme, después lo hizo Nessie y cuando cenaron, las acostamos en la habitación que había junto a la mía, que anteriormente era donde dormía Lauren . Leah la había acondicionado para ellas en tiempo récord, poniéndole esas camas de princesas y un montón de adornos y muñecas de las mismas ¡Dios había demasiado rosa y lila en ese cuarto para empalagar a cualquiera! Antes de dormirse no pararon de hablar de todo lo que estaban aprendiendo con sus tíos. ¡Dios se veían tan emocionadas con sus logros!

Miré de nuevo el reloj ya era casi la hora de salida de Bella, pero primero hablaría con Paul antes de ir a buscarla, llamaron al timbre ¡era raro pues no esperaba visitas ahora y Paul tenía llave! Al abrir me encontré de frente con Emmet, un vampiro que trabajaba en la comisaría con Bella ¿que haría aquí a esta hora?

-Edward, tengo que darte un mensaje de Bella- suspiré abatido ¡Mierda no iba a venir!

-¿Esta todavía enfadada? ¡Dios no lo puedo creer no fue para tanto y…- me interrumpió.

-No es eso, es que ha tenido que irse con James …- dejé de escuchar todo a mi alrededor y algo dentro de mi se rompió- ¿Edward estas bien? ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si, pero ¿porque se ha ido con el?- temía la respuesta pero era necesario saberlo.

-Veras, el … la … ha cogido… como amante y ella para poder infiltrarse en su casa- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¡Lo mato, si la toca lo mato con mis propias manos!- ha accedido, pero debes saber que no va a acostarse con él, Rose le dijo como engañarlo para que piense que si lo hace- suspiré no creía que hubiera nada que nos engañara hasta tal punto y menos a mi hermano, siempre fue demasiado avanzado.

-¡Dios no puedo creer que ahora esté con él!-estaba muy enojado.

-A mi también me parece peligroso pero ella es tan terca…- tenía que hacerle salir de aquí para desahogarme, sentía algo en el pecho que me dolía y no sabía que podía ser, nunca antes me había pasado nada igual.

-Lo sé, ahora debo pensar en algo- lo miré- gracias Emmet- asintió.

-No hagas nada estúpido estoy seguro que estará bien y no necesitará de tu ayuda, si vas allí lo empeoraras y podrían mataros a los 2.

-Si, solo necesito estar solo- ¡Dios solo quería que se fuera!

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Edward.

-Adiós Emmet y gracias por avisar.

-No fue nada, solo hice lo que dijo Bella - me puso la mano en el hombro- ella te ama, no dudes nunca de eso- debió de notar algo en mi para intentar consolarme.

Después se fue y al verme solo me derrumbé ¡dios ! Me venia a la mente imágenes de ella y James juntos y …¡No podía ser! Ella no podría hacer algo así pero…

-¡Edward! ¿Que te pasa?- negué con la cabeza ¡dios Paul! Ya ni me acordaba de él.

-¿Porque no me llamaste antes Paul?- lo miré resentido.

-No quería que te presentaras allí como un loco para acabar con el, esta muy bien protegido Edward, no serias capaz de acercarte a el ni un solo metro- suspiré- solo lograrías que te mataran.

-¿En serio? -asintió y reí con ironía -¿y como estaba Bella con el?- quería saberlo aunque doliera.

-La verdad- me miró dudando unos segundos antes de seguir- parecía demasiado dispuesta a hacer su papel- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¡Dios otra vez ese dolor!

-¿De verdad?- asintió- ¿El la tocó?- no quería saberlo pero lo necesitaba, el no dijo nada sólo agachó la cabeza y con ese simple gesto supe que así había sido, hasta que punto no lo sabría hasta que no la viera y me lo dijera pero… necesitaba asegurarme que no la había tocado de la forma que me venia a la mente ¡Dios Bella era mía y si lo hubiera hecho lo mataría con mis propias manos y me importaba una mierda su operativo ¡Nadie iba a tocar a mi mujer! ¡Ella era mía! ¿pero y si..? Sacudí la cabeza por donde iban mis pensamientos , estábamos unidos por la marca y eso era…

¡Dios me iba a volver loco ! Estaba esperando bastante ansioso a que llegara para quitarme todas las dudas que tenía. Llegó la hora del desayuno pensando en qué , cómo y cuándo hacerlo, y empezaron a aparecer todos por allí, pero de Bella no había rastro todavía ¿Le habría hecho algo? ¡Dios lo dicho si no fuera inmortal me hubiera dado un infarto por su culpa! ¿Se habría quedado por decisión propia?

-¡Buenos días papa! - la primera en aparecer fue Nessie que miró hacía todos lados- ¿Y mama?

-Sabes que ella es policía y ahora está en un caso en el que tendrá que trabajar por las noches así que mientras os quedareis aquí conmigo- suspiró triste, así que me acerqué a ella a consolarla -no te preocupes preciosa ella estará bien- sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Vendrá a desayunar con nosotras?- ¿Que le decía ? Yo pensaba que iba a hacerlo pero me equivoqué.

-Supongo que si no ha venido es que le ha salido algo urgente- le besé el tope de la cabeza- anda siéntate y come, voy a por tu hermana- ella rió.

-Estaba con la tía Leah jugando cuando vine hacia aquí-le revolví el pelo a lo que se apartó con mala cara- ¡papa me despeinas!

-Tienes razón lo siento, voy a buscarla o llegaremos tarde al cole.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de las niñas las encontré a ambas jugando a las cosquillas en la cama, Reneesme todavía se hallaba a medio vestir.

-Leah- ella levantó la vista y me miró avergonzada- ¿Has visto la hora que es?

-Lo siento Edward nos distrajimos jugando- luego miró a Reneesme-¿verdad preciosa?

-¡Si papa juando con tita Leah!- me acerqué a ella cogiéndola en brazos y me dio un pringoso beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví.

-Si pero ahora tenemos que arreglarnos para ir al cole y antes hay que desayunar.

-Si a comer y al cole con tío eter- vaya parece que cada vez hablaba mejor, mi niña era una chica muy lista.

-Edward¿ ha llegado Bella?- ¡Mierda! Por un momento me había olvidado de ella.

-No , todavía no lo ha hecho- y no sé si lo hará quise decir pero lo pensé solamente.

-Supongo que se le hizo tarde- dijo con algo de pena en su voz, si ella supiera donde había pasado la noche se preocuparía más que nadie, estaba seguro de ello. Pero no quería preocuparla y decidí no decirle nada.

-Si será eso, ahora vayamos a que las niñas terminen de comer para llevarlas al cole.

Bajamos con las niñas y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre abrazada a Nessie, Reneesme que estaba en mis brazos despareció de ellos para aparecer en los de Bella que la abrazaba y besaba por todos lados ¡Dios era una imagen tan bonita! Durante esos segundos me olvidé de todo y solo pensaba en nosotros.

-Veo que mis niñas me han echado de menos- se la veía muy feliz.

-¡Si mama!- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-Siento tener que ausentarme temporalmente por las noches chicas, os prometo que intentaré acabar mi trabajo lo antes posible para poder irnos a casa- suspiró de nuevo - Edward ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, aunque ya mismo tengo que llevar a las niñas al cole ¿o quieres hacerlo tu? - por un lado quería y por otro …

-No te preocupes por ellas, ya les dije a Charlotte y a Peter que vinieran a buscarlas- ¡vaya y ni siquiera me pregunta que me parece!- podemos ir a un lugar mas privado- asentí- Bueno chicas, si no las veo antes de irse dadme un beso bien fuerte y nos veremos mañana- las vi despedirse y besarse con bastante emoción ¡Dios no sabia si estar contento de tenerla aquí o enojado por haber pasado la noche con James!

-Vamos a mi despacho- ella me miraba recelosa pero me siguió en silencio, cuando entramos en el despacho la encaré, debía asegurarme que no ocurría nada entre ellos de lo que me imaginaba- ¿Lo hiciste con él?

-¿Qué? - me miró muy enojada- ¿Lo dices en serio? -empezó a revolverse el pelo- No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, sobre todo sabiendo lo que me hizo ¿me crees tan estúpida?- Que le decía, para mi si que lo era por todo esto que estaba haciendo pero estaba seguro que si se lo decía se enfadaría, así que preferí callar y eso pareció enfurecerla mas todavía- Lo crees- dijo dolida y suspiró- lo entiendo , la verdad es que no nos conocemos de más de unos días -¿Que demonios quería decir con eso?- así que lo dejaremos así, ahora debo irme a hacer unas cosas que tengo pendientes…- ¡Dios iba a irse enfadada y molesta conmigo cuando yo era el único que debería estarlo ! ¡Dios si había pasado la noche con otro! Tenía que hacer algo, corrí y me posicioné detrás de ella abrazándola , ella no dijo nada pero no me quitó.

-Bella no quiero que te vayas así-suspiré antes de seguir- yo quisiera pensar que no pasó nada pero me cuesta creer que pudieras engañarlo- fui demasiado sincero , ella se volvió aún mas enfadada si cabe.

-¡O sea que según tu me pasé la noche follando con tu hermano!- ¡Mierda solo la mención de la palabra me hacia enojar! Creo que al ver en mi rostro el enfado evidente se puso mas enojada todavía- ¡Increíble Edward! Pero a pesar de eso quieres follar también conmigo- abrí los ojos sorprendido, ella me miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando mi respuesta.

-Aunque si que me gustaría no creo que en este momento sea lo más indicado- ella me miró incrédula ¿Que había dicho?

-¡Eres un idiota!- y desapareció sin más dejándome con la palabra en la boca, creo que la cagué bastante ¡Mierda! Mi intención no era esa quería arreglarlo pero no debería haber dicho lo que pensaba , ese fue mi fallo. Tenía que haber mentido como hacen los humanos ¡Pero no , tuve que decir lo que siento ! ¡Dios tenia que encontrarla para hablar con ella! ¡No podía perderla aunque se acostara con mi hermano ! ¡Mierda hasta el subconsciente me traicionaba! Iba a ser muy duro enfrentarme a esto.

BPOV

¡Menudo idiota! Mira que creer que me acosté con ese monstruo que tiene por hermano ¡Joder necesitaba descargar mi furia con algo! Así que me fui al bosque, donde golpee un árbol más fuerte de la cuenta y este cayó al momento ¡Mierda no era mi intención acabar con él! Me senté encima del tronco caído pensando en qué hacer, llegué a la conclusión que mi relación con Edward no iba a durar mientras que estuviera con James, pero no podía echarme atrás ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir acabar con él, esa cosa me quitó lo que mas quería y ahora yo voy a acabar con él muy lentamente, tanto que no se dará cuenta hasta que sea tarde y cuando lo haga será porque le ha llegado la hora de morir.

Si Edward no me apoya solo lo haré a un lado, aunque el hambre…, sacudí la cabeza ¡no podía pensar en eso ahora! Si mi relación con Edward no seguía tendría que buscar con quién alimentarme y Jake ya no era una opción, no podía dañarlo mas de lo que ya lo he hecho, podría hacerse ilusiones de una relación que nunca va a pasar, suspiré, necesitaba relajarme para enfocarme en lo que debo hacer , lo intenté y cuando estuve mas o menos relajada llamé a Jessica para lo de la casa.

-¿Bella?

-Jessica soy yo, quiero que una vez termines la casa la pongas en venta.

-¿Que ? ¿estas segura? Pensé que la íbamos a arreglar para irte a vivir allí- suspiré.

-Y yo pero me he enterado que la tiene vigilada para dar conmigo, como comprenderás no voy a exponerme, ni mucho menos a mis hijas.

-Entiendo, pues pondré los carteles cuanto antes , mándame tu número de cuenta para cuando hagamos la compra ingresarte el dinero.

-Si ahora te lo mando y Jessica tened cuidado, quien vigila mi casa son enviados de James y pueden ser peligrosos.

-No te preocupes todos sabemos defendernos pero gracias de todas formas.

-Bien, ya con ese dinero compraré otra.

-Siento que tengas que deshacerte de la casa de tus padres.

-Yo también pero es lo mejor, nos vemos Jessica y mantenme informada de cualquier cosa.

-Si Bella, adiós.

Ahora me quedaba enfrentar a Ben, miré la hora y ya debía estar en la comisaría . Así que allí me encaminé, una vez llegué pregunte a Tanya en recepción por el.

-¡Buenos días Tanya! ¿Puedes decirme donde esta Ben?

-Se encuentra en su laboratorio.

-Gracias Tanya- ella me miró extrañada.

-¿No deberías estar descansando Bella?- rodé los ojos.

-Si ahora iré a hacerlo, solo tengo algo importante que hablar con el y ya me voy.

-De acuerdo, que descanses- le sonreí y me fui.

Llegué al laboratorio lo mas rápido que pude sin llamar la atención y allí lo encontré , cruzado de brazos mirándome intensamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- me señaló con el dedo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- me miraba altivo como siempre ¡sera idiota!

-No es una petición es una orden y como jefa tuya deberás hacerlo o estarás despedido- así si le cambié la cara de prepotente que tenía.

-¿No serías capaz de hacerlo?- lo miré desafiante.

-Ponme a prueba- nos miramos ambos igual antes de contestar.

-Esta bien, te contaré lo justo para que me dejes en paz- negué con la cabeza.

-Necesito saberlo todo, y más después de saber que Angela corre peligro- abrió los ojos de sorpresa- si lo sé y no arriesgaré a mi casi hermana por tu culpa así que cuenta o te juro que haré que Angela te deje de cualquier forma- ahora se veía enojado.

-¿Crees que yo busqué esto? ¡Pues dejame decirte que no!

-Explícame entonces que haces para James y porqué- suspiró.

-Angela tiene el gen que busca- dijo sin mas- y me obligó a trabajar para él para no experimentar con ella- bajó la vista apenado ¡nunca pensé ver a Ben así!

-¿Como supo del gen en ella?

-Tiene a alguien, no sé que es exactamente pero puede rastrearlos, así dio con ella.

-Bien ¿sabes su nombre?- negó con la cabeza- y ahora dime que es lo que haces para el.

-Ayudo a los científicos a inyectar el gen de mutación - lo miré muy mal.

-¿Tu inyectaste a Mike?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Como crees? Si lo hubiera visto allí lo habría ayudado a escapar, no soy el único que inyecta Bella, somos unos 50.

-¿Que coño tiene montado ese loco? ¿El laboratorio está en su casa?

-Algo en lo que es mejor no meterse como estas haciendo tú y respondiendo a lo otro hay uno en su casa dónde llevan a los que superan la primera semana y otro a las afueras de la ciudad donde van el resto- ¡Mierda esperaba poder llegar a los últimos desaparecidos en su casa!

-¡Es mi trabajo, él es el causante de todas las desapariciones que ha habido y de muchas muertes no pienso dejarlo irse de rositas! - lo miré fijamente – ninguno lo hará.

-Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas antes que encuentre a su mujer- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Porque exactamente?- empezó a reír.

-Porque ella es la clave de su éxito- lo miré esperando que siguiera pero no lo hizo.

-¿La clave del éxito? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que cuando la tenga, usará su sangre para transformar los que poseen el gen y no fallará ninguno- ¿Que?- por lo que hemos estudiado de la misma es mas fuerte que la de James, que es la que usamos actualmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando James encuentre a esa mujer todo le será mas fácil?

-Si, así que rezo porque no lo haga nunca, porque entonces no estaremos a salvo ninguno- ¡Mierda esperaba que no pasara nunca!

-¿Y como habéis conseguido su sangre?- me picaba la curiosidad.

-Cuando James la convirtió se llevó parte de ella a los laboratorios donde la han estado estudiando.

-¿Y que han descubierto?

-Que debe ser alguien increíble a su parecer, no hablan mucho de ella por órdenes de James- suspiré en derrota, nunca sabría porque soy así.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien con el?- saltó de repente.

-¿Qué te importa? - me miró riéndose.

-A mi nada, pero a lo mejor a ese novio que tienes puede hacerlo- suspiré pensando en Edward y nuestra previa discusión- ¿No crees?

-No hay ningún novio – abrió los ojos sorprendido- así que no tengo problemas en acostarme con otro.

-¡Vaya si que te duran poco! A este por lo menos no lo has tenido años esperando por ti sin esperanzas de algo más- me dijo con dureza en su voz.

-Si lo dices por Jake , el y yo solo somos amigos de hace años- rió.

-Amigos que follan querrás decir- lo miré muy duramente ¡Ya enteraría a Jake después cuando lo pillara por decirle nuestras intimidades a Ben!

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hiciéramos o no.

-Claro que no , solo digo que no me parece bien, ahora si no tienes nada más que preguntar será mejor que te vayas.

-¡Eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba! ¡Que coño te pasa conmigo!

-Nada, solo que no me das confianza, no sé la razón y temo por Angela que es muy amiga tuya- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿En serio? Pues también corre peligro contigo y sigues con ella- se quedó en shock y con la boca abierta- ahora si me despido Ben y cuidado con hablar de nuestra tapadera con nadie.

-No soy estúpido para hacerlo, así mientras dure te lo pasaras en grande con James- lo volví a mirar fijamente entrecerrando los ojos- según dicen es muy bueno en la cama- rió- pero seguro que ya lo sabes mejor que yo y cuando se entere de lo que pretendes te acabará como a una mosca- reí yo ahora.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dí una sonrisa irónica y salí de allí deseando llegar a casa a descansar un poco ¡Estaba muerta! No sé si Jake estaría allí o no para hablar de intimidades ¡Y nada menos que con Ben que me odia sin razón!

Cuando lo hice algo me decía que no estaba bien, el corazón me palpitaba muy acelerado y notaba el ambiente extraño ¿Que ocurría aquí? Cuando entré hacía el interior lo vi ¡Dios Jake! Estaba en el suelo desangrándose, me acerqué a él mas rápido que un rayo.

-¡Jake! ¿Estas bien?- cogí el móvil para llamar a emergencias pero el me paró de hacerlo.

-Ya es tarde… para los médicos … sólo tu puedes … ayudarme- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Quieres ser como yo?- asintió, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, el latido de su corazón era muy débil, así que no lo dudé mas, el había estado ahí para mi en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida que necesitaba apoyo, así que ahora era el momento de devolverle el favor- de acuerdo, si estás seguro lo haré.

Aproveche la herida abierta para chupar,al hacerlo pude percibir el olor de James en ella ¿Porqué lo había mordido ? ¿Que coño hacía en mi casa? ¿Como sabía donde vivía? Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Luego me di un corte en la mano y le di a beber mi sangre, que nada mas rozar sus labios comenzó a cambiarlo. Lo acomodé en la cama y me quedé junto a el viendo su transformación ¡Solo esperaba que estuviera bien cuando despertara como vampiro! Porque sería vampiro ¿o no? ¡Joder no había pensado en eso antes de transformarlo! ¡No sabía que podía llegar a ser puesto que ya tenía cualidades de las 4 razas existentes o tal vez fuera como yo...

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactar conmigo.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

EPOV

-¿Estas bien Edward?- me preguntó Jasper por enésima vez en el rato que llevaba junto a mi. Después de la desaparición de Bella, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza su repentina huida y su malestar, tal vez había sido un error decir lo que pensaba o simplemente me sentía mal por haberla herido ¡Pero y yo! ¡Ella había pasado una noche con mi hermano haciendo dios sabe que!- ¡Tío contesta !- suspiré.

-¡No lo estoy Jasper! Y no creo que lo esté nunca- me pasé las manos por la cara en frustración.

-Edward debes calmarte si quieres arreglar las cosas con Bella…

-Lo sé , es solo que… ¡No tengo idea de como hacerlo!- se acercó a mi y me puso la mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-Entiendo como debes sentirte, pero debes confiar en ella- lo miré con la ceja alzada- ¡Dios Edward! Si algo sé de Bella es que no es ninguna mentirosa y si ella dice que no pasó nada yo la creo y Alice te dirá lo mismo que yo- reí .

-¿Que va a decirme una de sus mejores amigas Jasper?- me miró muy mal.

-¿Que quieres decir?- negué con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de empezar con un debate sobre chicas y sus fidelidades entre ellas. Además siendo su mujer entiendo que la defienda por encima de todo, suspiré, cosa que no hacía yo con la mía.

-Nada Jasper, no quería decir nada, solo decía… Pero entiende que es muy difícil de creer que ella sea capaz de burlar a alguien como James.

-Edward por lo poco que he visto de Bella no me extrañaría- lo miré con la ceja alzada para que se explicara.

-Hemos probado esas armas y con un simple corte puede provocarnos la muerte Edward- suspiró antes de seguir- y sin embargo a ella la han cortado y se ha regenerado enseguida, y no le ha hecho absolutamente nada, no me explico que es ella exactamente pero es algo increíble- lo miré muy mal ¿Cuando coño la habían cortado y nadie me había dicho nada?

-¿Cuando ha ocurrido eso?

-Pues desde la noche que encontró a las niñas hasta la noche que se salió con las chicas- me estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

-No me dijo que la cortaron, solo que la atacaron- el me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que diferencia hay? -iba a contestarle pero siguió hablando- la cuestión es Edward que si eso no la daña tal vez sea capaz de burlar a cualquiera y no solo a James,debes entender que puede usar las habilidades de bruja, hechicera y licántropo, algo nunca visto en toda la historia- en cierto modo tenía razón.

-¿Lo has mirado en esos libros tuyos para asegurarte?- lo dije con ironía pero el me volvió a contestar muy serio.

-Por supuesto , ya sabes que soy un hombre de ciencia y me gusta saber , he mirado en todos y cada uno de ellos y no aparece nada sobre nadie como ella en ninguno de los libros que he buscado, tendré que buscar por mas para asegurarme pero éstos son lo suficientemente viejos como para albergar algo así y no hay nada.

-No lo sé Jasper, creo que solo viéndolo lo creería, si no…- nos interrumpió el sonido del celular de Jasper, al mirar la pantalla me miró y se volvió ¿Quien sería? ¿Y a esta hora?

-¿Si?… ¿Que has hecho que?… ¡Si ahora mismo voy para allá!… no , no te preocupes, lo haré… ahora nos vemos- colgó, se volvió hacia mi- Tengo que irme Edward , ha surgido algo urgente que no puede esperar- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que es eso tan urgente Jasper? - se puso nervioso cosa que me mosqueó mas todavía- Y no me mientas- suspiró.

-Es Bella, ha tenido un problema y me ha pedido ayuda…

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene problemas y te llama a ti en vez de a mi?

-Edward estáis enfadados, ¿no creerías que así iba a llamarte, verdad?- ¡Joder! Era verdad, tenía que arreglar toda esta mierda cuanto antes.

-Es verdad, pero iré contigo- abrió los ojos de la impresión- así aprovechare de hablar con ella e intentar arreglarlo y…

-Edward para- me cortó – no creo que sea lo mas indicado que vengas, no es nada en lo que puedas ayudar y además no sé si a Bella le hará mucha gracia que vengas- lo miré muy enfadado.

-¿De que parte estas tu Jasper? ¡Creí que eras mi amigo y me apoyabas! No puedo perderla, necesito hablar con ella y arreglar toda esta situación.

-Pero…- al ver mi cara suspiró rendido y supe que había ganado ¡bien!- esta bien Edward, tan solo espero que no formes un escándalo , ni me hagas quedar mal con ella- lo miré muy mal- ¡No me mires así, ya sabes que tengo razón! Ella ha confiado en mi y si la molestas lo que lograras es que no lo haga más y cuando tenga otra vez un problema, acudirá a otra persona y no nos enteraremos de nada- me miró señalándome con el dedo- ¿eso quieres Edward?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Como crees? Lo que quiero es que ella acuda a mi cuando tenga problemas y no a ti ni a nadie mas.

-Pues demuéstralo- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que quieres decir?- rodó los ojos.

-Edward- se apretó el puente de la nariz en frustración- ella vino a contarte lo que pasó con James y solo la llamaste mentirosa, ¿Como va a volver a hacerlo?- ¡Mierda tenía toda la razón! Pero el hecho de que James la hubiera tocado de la manera que fuera que sacaba de mis casillas.

-Esta bien , ya lo hablaré con ella, ahora vamos a ver que es eso tan importante- se puso de nuevo nervioso evitando el tema.

-Si vamos a verlo- lo agarré del hombro antes de salir de la casa.

-Jasper ¿No le ha pasado nada grave a Bella verdad?- negó y suspiré en alivio.

-No, ha sido a Jake, su compañero de piso- ¡Joder el imbécil que se la tiraba!

-¿Que le ha pasado para que se considere una urgencia? Porque el hecho que Bella le diera la patada y ahora esté conmigo no cuenta-lo dije todo con el mayor sarcasmo posible, él negó agachando la cabeza.

-James lo atacó y Bella … - antes que acabara lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeé con demasiada fuerza por los nervios .

-¡Joder Jasper! Bella qué ¿le hizo algo mi hermano?- negó.

-No Edward, ella no se encontraba cuando estuvo en su piso- suspiré de alivio-pero a Jake lo dejó muy malherido y ella… - otra vez con la mierda del silencio que no me enteraba de nada.

-¿Ella qué? ¡Jasper por dios me estas poniendo de los nervios! Sabes que lo que menos tengo es paciencia, así que escúpelo ya.

-Ella lo transformó- gritó de repente y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, si ella lo había mordido significaba que… miré a Jasper que se veía cabizbajo ¿Sería posible que Bella a pesar de estar conmigo tuviera necesidades de otros? Yo me sentía saciado solo con ella, pero como dijo Jasper ella era diferente tal vez yo no fuera suficiente para ella, suspiré derrotado, con esto me terminé de convencer.

-Esta bien, ve yo me quedare aquí- el se veía alarmado y sorprendido.

-¿Seguro Edward? - asentí sin mucho ánimo, debía darle espacio si era lo que quería y ya hablaría con ella cuando pensara que hacer o decir sobre todo esto que me abruma. Siempre pensé que cuando encontrara a mi pareja seríamos solos los 2 pero ahora me doy cuenta que con ella siempre serán mas personas y es algo que debo asimilar antes de enfrentarla.

-Si, yo voy a dar una vuelta- corrí antes que me detuviera y fui directo al primer bar que encontré a poder beber, ver a los demás pasarlo bien y distraerme de mis propios problemas ya cuando me cansara volvería a casa a pensar y ver a mis niñas, que me distraerían de toda esta mierda por la que estaba pasando.

BPOV

¡Mierda! Después de varias horas revolviéndose ahora estaba demasiado quieto, estaba muy preocupada y no me quedó de otra que llamar a Jasper a pesar que podía estar con Edward y no era momento que viniera a reprocharme por acostarme con James otra vez, ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por Jake y por su tardanza en despertar ¡Mierda! ¿Y si no aguantaba el cambio? Empecé a despeinarme con desesperación no podía perderlo, había sido mi único apoyo desde que perdí a mis padres y hermano,suspiré en frustración, me acerqué a el llorando y suplicándole que no se fuera, cuando me sobresaltó el ruido del timbre, seguramente era Jasper. Nada más abrir se quedó mirándome con cara de pena.

-¿Bella estás bien?- negué y las lágrimas volvieron a caer de nuevo, el me abrazó y consoló ¡Dios cuanto hubiese querido que hubiera sido Edward quien estuviera a mi lado apoyándome en estos momentos , pero por desgracia, él no se hallaba aquí, suspiré y estoy segura que tampoco apoyaría lo que he hecho- Tranquila, desahógate y cuando estés más tranquila me cuentas- asentí. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que pude por fin hablar.

-Anoche James entró y lo atacó, el porqué no lo sé, ni tampoco que buscaba en mi casa, supongo que quería saber donde vivía su nueva amante- dije con la mayor ironía posible- y cuando vine estaba casi…- dios no podía seguir hablando de nuevo, el volvió a abrazarme y me guio al sofá , me obligó a sentarme.

-¿Estás segura que no es porque supiera que eres su mujer?- negué.

-Según les escuché decir ayer no tienen forma de localizarme- me miró asombrado- así que están vigilando la casa de mis padres para dar conmigo- antes que contestara seguí- ya le he pedido a Jessica que la venda- asintió.

-Bien, ahora voy a prepararte algo de tomar y vas a descansar un poco, porque estoy seguro que no lo has hecho desde ayer- asentí pues tenía toda la razón- y después mientras descansas veré a Jake y te informaré en cuanto sepa algo ¿de acuerdo?- volví a asentir.

Me dejo allí y se fue a la cocina,volvió con una taza de té y algo dulce para comer y me lo dio.

-Come Bella, ahora voy a ver a Jake ¿De acuerdo?

-Si ,y Jasper- se volvió a mi- Muchas gracias- me sonrió.

-No hay de qué- y se fue a la habitación, comí lo que trajo y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó que volvió con la cara blanca, incluso para él estaba mas pálido de la cuenta y me asusté.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?- al ver que seguía en shock y no contestaba me levante corriendo y corrí hacia la habitación de Jake y lo vi allí sentado, como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¡oh dios Jake!- se volvió hacia mi y antes que dijera nada lo abracé muy fuerte pero el no se quejó, me devolvió el abrazo, después lo miré a los ojos para preguntarle como se encontraba y había algo raro en ellos- ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo… - no pude seguir hablando que empezó a besarme con desenfreno, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a su beso como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, así que lo separé de mi y al fijarme en su mirada se veía bastante triste.

-Lo siento Bells, tenía que probar que a pesar que ahora somos iguales no podemos estar juntos- le cogí la cara con las 2 manos para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y eso nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo- asintió- ahora necesito que me digas que estas bien.

-Si, me encuentro mejor que nunca- se veía muy feliz.

-¿Tienes sed o hambre? Todavía no sabemos que has podido adquirir de todas las cualidades que tengo.

-No sé pero a tu amigo lo he dejado impresionado cuando me he despertado- empezó a reír.

-¿Que es lo que has hecho para alterarlo como lo he visto?- siguió riendo.

-Me desperté aquí con un extraño al lado y del susto lo estampé contra la pared, paralizándolo hasta que lo reconocí como el amigo de tu novio- dijo esto ultimo con bastante ironía- lo miré malamente- entonces lo solté y salió corriendo de aquí- negué con la cabeza.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, Jasper solo quería ayudarte ¿y tu que haces?- levanté las manos al aire- ¡vas y lo asustas! - rió mas fuerte todavía.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, fue una reacción instintiva pero visto lo que he podido hacer me gustaría ver hasta que punto nos parecemos – noté algo sensual en su respuesta pero lo ignoré por completo y le sonreí.

-¿En serio?- le devolví la sonrisa- pues vayamos a probar, a ver si es verdad- me asomé por la ventana , miré a los lados y no se veía a nadie fuera del edificio- espera aquí que le digo a Jasper y nos vamos- lo señalé con el dedo- pero luego me explicaras que pasó anoche detalladamente- suspiró rodando los ojos.

-No hay mucho que contar, llegué a casa cansado después de estar casi 24 horas de guardia y cuando quise darme cuenta ese imbécil me acorraló contra la pared y me mordió.

-¿Te dijo algo?- me miró muy decidido.

-Si , que el novio era historia – se quedó pensando y mirándome fijamente- y que ahora ella sería solo suya o algo así, no lo sé exactamente pero después de eso no recuerdo mucho hasta que llegaste tú.

-¡Oh dios lo siento tanto! James debió de pensar que eras mi novio y por eso te atacó- el me sonrió de forma seductora- ¡Vamos Jake te atacan por ello y te lo tomas a risa!- negó

-Me gusta que alguien pueda pensar que seamos algo mas- suspiré e inmediatamente cambié de tema.

-Me pediste esto- lo señalé entero- ¿no te arrepientes verdad?- negó sonriendo.

-¿Como podría? Estaba muriendo Bells, era esto o morir y por supuesto preferí lo mejor para mi ,me siento mejor de lo que lo he hecho nunca – me volvió a dar esa sonrisa y mirada seductora- y ahora que somos parecidos- lo dijo en un tono sugerente , le rodé los ojos - podré ayudarte en lo que necesites- le sonreí ,hasta entonces me dí cuenta de cuanto necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, solo desearía que hubiera sido Edward el que me dijera algo así, suspiré de nuevo, pero en fin no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

-Gracias, en este momento te lo agradezco en el alma- debió de ver mi tristeza porque se acercó a mi a abrazarme.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- asentí, notaba de nuevo las lágrimas venir a mi, pero las contuve.

\- Creo que lo mío con Edward se terminó- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- aunque lo veía un poco desconcertado, en su voz notaba un deje de alegría- ¡Vaya ! Y eso que se veía muy seguro de la unión- dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-El problema no es la unión- me senté suspirando derrotada, el lo hizo conmigo- el problema es que no confía en mi- me pasó el brazo por los hombros- y no creo que sin confianza funcione la relación- lo miré fijamente- ¿Tu que crees?- me sonrió quitando con la mano que le quedaba libre las lágrimas que habían caído por mi mejilla.

-Yo creo que tienes razón- apretó su agarre en mi hombro- si no confía en ti no merece tu amor- miraba alternadamente de mis labios a mis ojos, sabía lo que estaba pensando así que me levanté y puse algo de distancia, el solo suspiró.

-Voy a decirle a Jasper y nos vamos a ver que puedes hacer, antes de ir a ver a las niñas- sonrió.

-Iremos juntos a verlas, así arreglaré lo mío con Nessie- sonreí- ahora me siento mas fuerte para plantarle cara a esa niña- dijo divertido, no pude evitar reír.

-Estoy segura que mis niñas podrían patearte el trasero con los ojos cerrados- se hizo el ofendido.

-Ya lo veremos cuando lo comprobemos- reímos juntos.

-De acuerdo vamos, solo compórtate ¿vale?- no lo especifiqué pero ambos sabíamos a lo que me refería, el rodó los ojos.

-Si me comportaré con tu ya no novio- rió y me alzó en brazos- ahora que somos iguales podríamos disfrutar mas del sexo que antes ¿Qué me dices?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Jake- me bajó y puse algo de distancia- vamos a hablar con Jasper y nos vamos al bosque hasta que sea hora de levantarse las niñas- me cogió al hombro y corrió conmigo hasta el salón donde se encontraba Jasper sentado y con algo de mejor color- ¡Bajame!- reímos mientras lo hacía, Jasper nos miraba atentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jasper?- negó.

-No puedo creer lo que veo, tengo que haceros estudios mas exhaustivos a ambos para poder comprobar hasta que punto sois iguales, pero por lo que he podido comprobar, posee cualidades de brujo y hechicero ¡Dios increíble! Debemos ver si posee de licántropo y por su olor huele a híbrido de vampiro como tú – hizo una pequeña pausa- bueno como olías- debió percatarse de que ahora olía a humana por la pócima de Peter.

-Eso quiere decir que necesitará sangre- asintió, miré a Jake- intenta morderme, necesito saber si te salen los colmillos como a ellos- señalé a Jasper o necesitas algo más - no lo especifiqué pero el entendía a lo que me refería.

-Bien-vino muy dispuesto, me acercó a el y se dirigía a mi cuello pero antes de alcanzarlo Jasper nos interrumpió.

-No creo que sea buena idea que se alimente de ti Bella- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Porque no? -me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Cuando nos emparejamos no podemos alimentar ni alimentarnos de nadie más que de nuestras parejas- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y eso porque?-volvió a mirarme igual.

-¡Porque es así, nunca he visto que sea de otra manera!- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que pase nada por hacerlo- negó.

-No creo que a Edward le guste esto y después de como lo he visto esta mañana… - lo miré malamente.

-¡No me digas lo que le gusta a Edward o no! ¡El me ha dado la espalda cuando mas lo necesito y no me apoya en esto sabiendo lo importante que es para mi! Y eso sin contar que no cree absolutamente nada de lo que le digo, así que no tienes derecho a sacarlo a relucir en este momento!- volvió a negar pero no dijo nada mas, solo suspiró de nuevo revolviéndose el pelo con las 2 manos.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé de esto- rodé los ojos, no creía que pasara nada fuera de lo normal, me volví de nuevo a Jake que me sonreía- esto no va a salir nada bien.

-Bien probemos, para saber si eres realmente como yo- me sonrió antes de acercarse a mi cuello, apretando mi cintura contra el, pasó la lengua por el cuello y enseguida noté como clavaba sus colmillos en mi ¡Bien ya habíamos visto que podía sacarlos sin necesidad de sexo!- Jake ya puedes soltarme, ya hemos comprobado que no necesitas el sexo para alimentarte- lo empujaba pero no me soltaba, seguía chupando, cada vez se apretaba mas a mi y comencé a notar su erección que me estaba poniendo bastante incómoda, sobre todo delante de Jasper.

-¡Dios te dije que no era buena idea! - dijo Jasper acercándose a Jake para despegarlo de mi y solo consiguió que lo aventara sin mover un solo dedo contra la pared pero pude pararlo antes que llegara a chocar contra ésta, después paralicé a Jake y salí de la prisión de sus brazos mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-¿Que coño te pasa? ¿No vuelvas a hacer algo así o te arrepentirás?- lo miré a los ojos enfadada para dar énfasis a lo que decía y me di cuenta que se veía como en trance ¿Que le pasaba?- ¿Jake estás bien? - me estaba asustando- Jasper ven a verlo creo que esta muy raro- Jasper vino hacia nosotros y lo miró también.

-Creo que tu sangre lo ha drogado- me miró malamente- te dije que no lo hicieras.

-¿Pero porque habría de drogarlo? ¿Es por mi sangre o por la poción que tomo?

-Creo que es porque perteneces a otro- abrí los ojos de la impresión- nunca lo he probado pero tal vez esto sea lo que pasa cuando te alimentas de la sangre de alguien emparejado, tu sangre pertenece a Edward al igual que la suya te pertenece a ti, cualquiera que las beba no le sera muy agradable que digamos, se ve que es como una droga- lo volvió a mirar- parecía que no podía soltarte hasta el punto de atacarme por intentar hacerlo yo, e incluso ahora se halla perdido- suspiró- es mejor llevarlo conmigo ahora al castillo y haceros las pruebas pertinentes.

-De acuerdo- me dirigí a Jake- ¿puedes moverte?- no contestaba, seguía en trance ¡mierda!- Me parece que vamos a tener que llevarlo.

-Si yo lo haré, vamos.

-Vete adelantando, enseguida te alcanzo, voy a coger unas cosas, todavía no he dormido nada así dormiré allí en el cuarto de las niñas.

-Sabes que Edward no te dejará hacerlo allí ¿Verdad?

-No me importa lo que quiera , ahora mismo no me apetece dormir con él- resopló pero no dijo nada y salió de allí junto a un Jake bastante perdido en su mundo. ¿Porque todos sacaban sus colmillos sin necesidad de sexo y a mi me hacia falta? No entendía nada de nada ¡Dios! Cogí una pequeña mochila con todo lo necesario y me fui hacia la casa de los chicos con mi coche puesto que lo necesitaba para volver, Mike debía estar en su casa o trabajando porque no había vuelto esta noche ¡menos mal! No quería ni pensar en que James lo hubiera encontrado allí.

Cuando aparqué, fui dentro y llegué al comedor donde me encontré a mis niñas ya listas para irse al colegio, ademas de un Mike preocupado que se acercó a mi corriendo nada mas verme y me abrazó.

-¿Estas bien Bella? ¡Dios Jasper me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido con Jakje cuando he llegado!- le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

-Si tranquilo, estoy bien, solo cansada- me tocó el cuello.

-Tienes un buen muerdo aquí- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿No ha cicatrizado?- negó- corrí a un espejo y era verdad, el muerdo seguía ahí ¡Mierda! Esperaba poder esconderlo también de James, como se diera cuenta del mismo iba a…

-¡Vaya parece que has pasado una noche muy divertida!- saltó Edward de repente a mis espaldas.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le entrecerré los ojos, podía ver la furia en su mirada, seguro que la mía era igual.

-Por tu muerdo puedo ver que lo has hecho con tu amigo también, parece que no tienes bastante conmigo ¿Verdad?- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿lo decía en serio?

-¿De que coño hablas? ¡No me he acostado con ninguno de los 2!- empezó a reír.

-¡No me mientas!- miré a las niñas que ya se las llevaba Leah a otro lugar a pesar que no querían- sé perfectamente que para morder lo necesitas y puesto que te ha mordido el…- antes que terminara de hablar le di una bofetada , al pillarlo desprevenido chocó contra la pared e hizo un gran agujero en ésta, me miró muy enfadado- ¡No te permito que me trates así! Encima que te follas a otros tengo que aguantar que me pegues delante de todos- miré alrededor y se hallaban mirando varias personas, ni siquiera me había fijado que había mas gente.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras Edward! lo único que debe interesarte es que esto se acabó- me miró dolido o eso parecía porque sus palabras no concordaban con lo que decía- lo mejor es que no nos veamos mas- suspiré- dejaré a las niñas con Jake en cuanto se encuentre algo mejor y no hace falta que… - no me dejó terminar, me cogió en el hombro y en un segundo me tenía en la habitación, me tiró en la cama poniéndome muy cachonda pero si iba a llevar esto bien no podía dejarme engañar por medio de sexo - ¡Edward déjame, no es buena idea..!

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, así arreglaremos las cosas- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Como vamos a arreglar nada si sigues pensando que me follo a los demás?- suspiró.

-No me importa mientras sigas conmigo- ¿pero que coño?- entiendo que seas diferente y necesites algo más que yo, solo no me alejes de ti y de las niñas-dijo con algo de pena, lo paralicé contra la pared.

-¡No puedo creer que sigas con eso!- lo miré muy enfadada- pues dejame decirte que mientras no confíes en mi no seremos nada Edward- suspiré en cansancio- solo piensa y recapacita, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido- volvió a reír.

-Puede ser, pero…- tenia que irme, no soportaba mas sus insultos hacía mi.

-Adiós Edward- fluctué donde sentía a Jasper y a Jake y lo dejé en la habitación. ¡Dios a ver como le explicaba a las niñas lo ocurrido! Seguro que algo de la discusión debieron de haber oído. Por la hora ya deberían de haberse ido, ya hablaría con ellas después.

Jake seguía igual y Jasper nos hizo análisis y pruebas, para ver como estábamos y hasta que punto nos parecíamos, cuando acabó subí para ducharme y acostarme encontrándome con las niñas que se abrazaron a mi llorando nada mas verme ¿Que hacían aquí todavía? Peter se encontraba junto a ellas.

-¡Mama!

-¿Que pasa preciosas?- me miraron con pena.

-¿Estas bien? Hemos visto que has discutido con papa y estábamos preocupadas porque te ha hablado muy mal, luego ha bajado como loco gritando y se ha ido corriendo maldiciendo- volvieron a abrazarme.

-Todo se arreglará no os preocupéis- mentí no sé porque, no sabía si lo tenía o no solo dependía de el, ahora tenía cosas mas importantes entre manos.

-¡Papa malo!- dijo Reneesme.

-No cielo solo esta disgustado con algo y lo ha pagado con mama pero se le pasará, ahora debéis ir al colegio que ya llegáis un poco tarde- asintieron tristes, cuando subieron por sus mochilas me acerqué a Peter a preguntarle por la mordedura de Jake.

-Peter necesito saber porque no se me va la mordedura esta- le enseñé mi cuello y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Quien te ha mordido?- le relaté toda la historia desde el principio y mientras mas avanzaba mas serio se ponía.

-Me parece tu amigo al ser algo especial como tú, tardará mas en curarse que el resto, pero podíamos probar con la piedra lunar- lo miré alzando la ceja ¿de qué demonios hablaba?- estoy convencido que en ti puede tener un factor curativo en lugar de destructor, es cuestión de probar- fui por el bolso donde tenía el cuchillo y se lo di para que me lo pusiera sobre la herida.

-Probemos a ver que pasa – asintió y muy nervioso lo cogió poniéndolo sobre la herida que como dijo se cerró al momento, sonrió entre asombrado y asustado.

-¡Vaya ! ¡Aunque lo esperaba no deja de ser sorprendente verlo !- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No esperabas que lo hiciera?- le pregunté entrecerrándole los ojos.

-Si pero, no estaba seguro, ha sido tan … ¡Dios debes dejar que te bese para saber que eres!- se abalanzó sobre mi y tuve que apartarlo ¡bastante tenia ya con Edward para agregarle mas! Sobre todo estando en su casa.

-Será mejor que no, ya bastantes problemas tengo con Edward, ahora voy a despedirme de las niñas, darme una ducha y dormir- se veía desanimado.

-¿No te lo pensaras siquiera?- negué sonriendo.

-No lo siento-suspiró frustrado, las niñas bajaron me despedí de ellas y les di grandes besos a ambas antes de irme a su habitación,donde me duché, me puse ropa cómoda y me acosté en la cama de Nessie donde esperaba poder descansar algo ¡Estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente! Así que sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de morfeo.

EPOV

Sabía que no debería haber bebido, me fui de la lengua con Bella, a pesar que no pensaba para nada lo que le dije pero lo hice , dañándola a ella, las niñas y a mi en el proceso ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no fuera en serio eso de dejarlo, y solo fuera por el cabreo monumental que tenía,cuando me tranquilicé fui al laboratorio donde esperaba encontrarla pero solo estaba Jasper con un dormido Jake.

-¿Donde está Bella?- me miró asustado.

-¡Joder Edward me has asustado!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Un vampiro tan viejo como tú se asusta así de fácil?- me miró malamente- ¡Eh no me mires así!

-Estaba concentrado en esto- me acerqué a ver pero no entendía nada de lo que se veía allí, Jasper al ver mi cara de desconcierto, empezó a explicarme.

-Según esto, Jake es una versión mejorada de las 4 razas, y solo ha hecho falta la sangre de Bella para crearlo, nada de inyecciones o gel de mutación- suspiró- si James se entera…

-Creara un ejército como ella y será imparable ¿me equivoco?- negó.

-No lo haces Edward , me temo que ella es más importante de lo que se pensaba, no sé si es por nacimiento o por otra cosa pero es algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Crees que yo puedo haber cambiado al beber de su sangre?- me miró extrañado.

-No te noto diferente pero podemos probar con la espada, un simple roce no creo que te mate y veremos si eres inmune al igual que Bella.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá- Jasper no se veía muy convencido pero al final lo hizo, ni siquiera noté el dolor cuando se cerró inmediatamente.

-¡Vaya! Su sangre te ha hecho inmune a la piedra lunar ¡Eso es fantástico! Si trabajamos en un suero a partir de su sangre todos lo seríamos y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por su ejército.

-¿Crees que a ella le importe? No me gusta que se use a mi mujer como una cobaya para experimentar, ademas puede haber sido por ser pareja y no porque siempre ocurra así- me acordé de Seth- ¿Seth también es inmune a la piedra?

-Si y no- le entrecerré los ojos sin entender, el al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió explicando- a el no lo mata pero si lo lastima y tarda un poco en recuperarse, no lo hace instantáneamente como vosotros- asentí.

-Hablaremos con Bella a ver que le parece para así ponernos con el suero y probarlo con algunos de los nuestros- iba a irme en su busca cuando me detuvo del brazo.

\- Edward, no sé si sea conveniente que se lo digas tu, tal y como están las cosas entre vosotros ahora mismo- suspiré.

-¡Son tonterías de parejas! Estoy seguro que pronto lo arreglaremos- el me miró dudoso.

-No lo creo Edward, creo que te has pasado con tus comentarios fuera de lugar con ella, y cada vez que hablas solo te entierras más en el fango en vez de arreglar nada- suspiré ¡Mierda tenia razón!

-No puedo dejar las cosas así , mi cuerpo me pide…- me interrumpió.

-¡Edward por dios deja el sexo a un lado! La vida en pareja es dura y no todo es sexo, debes ser el apoyo y el amigo de tu pareja también y en eso- me señaló con el dedo- has fallado miserablemente amigo.

-¡Joder Jasper pero es muy difícil para mi toda esta situación! - lo miré enfadado- ¡Tu no puedes entenderlo porque nunca nadie se ha metido entre Alice y tu- me puso un mano en el hombro.

-Tienes razón, pero por favor piensa lo que vas a hacer o decir antes de volver a molestarla, o solo lograras cabrearla mas todavía de lo que está.

-Lo intentaré, voy a buscarla- asintió y no dijo nada mas.

Corrí al lugar donde la sentía, estaba dormida en la cama de Nessie, olía a limpio y a ella misma, me quede allí sentado mirándola hasta que el sonido del despertador la hizo levantar. La vi desperezarse, levantar con apenas un camisón y me puse duro enseguida. ¡Joder no era el mejor momento teníamos que hablar!

-¿Que quieres ahora Edward?-bien llegó el momento.

-Lo siento, sé que me he portado como un imbécil y de verdad lo siento- me levanté a abrazarla, fui un poco reacio al principio pero al ver que no me me rechazaba afiancé mi agarre en su cintura, ella suspiró.

-Esta bien, puedo entenderlo solo que… - se volvió a mi y ya no pude contenerme y creo que a ella le pasaba igual, dejó la frase sin terminar y nos besamos de forma salvaje, bajé por su cuello besando y lamiendo, ella solo soltaba gemidos y susurraba mi nombre. Llegué a su centro, lamiendo, chupando hasta hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo y sin esperar a que terminaran los espasmos del mismo la penetré de forma salvaje y animal, necesitaba marcarla como mía para que nadie más que yo se atreviera a mirarla, antes de volver a corrernos pude ver la sed en su mirada , yo deseaba probarla de nuevo y nos mordimos a la vez culminando así con otro increíble orgasmo ¡Dios esto era el paraíso! Me recosté en la cama ,poniéndola sobre mi, decidí hablarle mientras que le acariciaba el cabello ¡dios que bien olía!

-¿Hemos superado nuestra primera crisis?- lo dije medio en broma medio en serio.

-Creo que es mejor tomarnos un tiempo- dijo muy seria- por lo menos hasta que termine este caso- le levanté la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo?- ¡Dios el dolor en el pecho cada vez era mayor!

-No es eso y lo sabes – se apretó el puente de la nariz resoplando antes de seguir- Edward tengo que seguir mi papel con ese idiota y a ti parece no agradarte, así que podemos ser follamigos,así no tendrás ese tipo de problemas- la miré como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué ?¿me estas diciendo que solo quieres follar conmigo y ya está?- asintió con algo raro en su mirada no sé si era pena o…

-Es lo mejor de momento, ya después que pase todo esto ya veremos que pasa…- me levanté de sopetón, dando vueltas como león enjaulado por la habitación.

-¡No lo puedo creer! - la cogí apretándola contra mi- ¡No quiero ser solo follamigos Bella, quiero ser todo para ti, sé que no lo he hecho bien hasta ahora pero lo haré mejor te lo prometo- ¡Dios no podía perderla! Ella suspiró, alejándome lo justo para mirarme a la cara.

-No lo sé Edward, después de lo ocurrido, contigo, con Jake…- ¡Mierda!

-¿Es por él?- me miró asombrada- ¿Por él quieres dejarme?

-Edward no estas entendiendo…

-¡Joder creí que solo erais amigos ! - la interrumpí- pero veo que ahora que es diferente ¡te gusta!- su cara era un poema- pero no me importa que necesites de otros mientras sigas a mi lado- estaba mas enfadada de lo que esperaba.

-¡Ves por lo que lo digo! ¡No me escuchas Edward! Estoy intentando decirte que no necesito a nadie más que a ti pero no- me señaló con el dedo- tu maldita imaginación es mas importante y no puedes ver lo obvio- suspiró frustrada- así que lo dicho ,cuando recapacites y veas con perspectiva todo este asunto hablaremos de nuevo, mientras dejame en paz- se encerró en el baño ¡Mierda! ¿Sería verdad que estaba sacando todo de contexto? ¿Significaba esto que no estábamos juntos nada mas que para follar? ¿Esto es lo que había conseguido por enfadarla mas de la cuenta?¡Joder la había vuelto a cagar de nuevo! ¡Maldita sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 8/10 días***


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

BPOV

¡Maldito Edward! No puedo creer que me crea capaz de hacer algo así, suspiré cansada, la verdad es que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber como eramos ¡Joder me dolía mucho que pensara tan mal de mi y sobre todo que no confiara , me revolví el pelo frustrada, esperaba no verlo de nuevo al salir de aquí,necesitaba respirar y el no me dejaba además tenía que ver a Jake antes de irme al trabajo y hablar con Jasper sobre su estado. Terminé de prepararme y cuando salí de la habitación mi tormento se encontraba allí de pie mirándome con pena ¡Mierda! Encima me hacía sentir mal ¡Como si fuera mi culpa lo ocurrido!

-Bella, lo siento- iba a acercarse pero con la mano le hice un gesto para que parara- por favor, es verdad que soy un terco y obstinado pero es que… - se revolvió el pelo dejándolo tan salvaje y deseable … ¡Mierda Bella centrate, estás enfadada! No es momento de sexo ahora- pero es que … ¡Estoy celoso!- gritó de repente y lo miré asombrada.

-¿Por celos estas liando todo esto?- asintió.

-Edward ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para hablarlo, lo haremos mañana- lo señalé con el dedo- pero que sepas que no por eso te perdonaré tan fácil- bajó la vista apenado- ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Si Bells- suspiró- pero no quiero que lo dejemos por eso- volvió a acercarse y esta vez no lo detuve- te amo y no podría vivir sin ti - ¡Mierda debía reconocer que sabía como derretirme! Entonces me abrazó fuertemente y lo dejé, en el fondo a mi me pasaba lo mismo.

-Yo también te amo Edward, pero no voy a dejar este caso- resopló pero no dijo nada mas- tengo que encontrar a la gente desparecida que pueda, los cadáveres de los que no sobrevivieron y después matarlos a todos muy lentamente- entonces recordé lo de la casa- he tenido que poner a la venta mi casa- me separó de el mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y eso porque?- suspiré.

-James la tiene vigilada, todavía cree que iré a buscarlo cuando esté preparada- dije con ironía, el rió.

-¿En serio?- asentí- ¡No lo puedo creer! Mi hermano desde luego es imbécil o se lo hace ¿Como cree que después de lo que te hizo estarías deseando verlo de nuevo y compartir tu vida con el?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ahora mismo estoy ganándome su confianza, en cuanto lo tenga bien cogido empezaré a buscar por la casa, seguro que me dará mas libertad por ella- suspiré- mi piso no es seguro después de lo que pasó ayer con Jake, así que por favor, trae todo lo de las niñas aquí.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que será un placer para mi tener a nuestras hijas- reímos ambos- ¿Este intercambio quiere decir que estamos bien?- me miraba esperanzado.

-Tal vez- le sonreí y le guiñé el ojo antes de desaparecer y aparecer junto a Jasper que se sobresaltó al verme.

-¡Joder! Edward y tu deberíais aprender a llamar antes de aparecer ¡Me has asustado!- rodé los ojos.

-Vamos Jasper no es para tanto, he venido a ver si Jake despertó- asintió.

-Si , ha comido de todo así que supongo que es igual que tú, con la diferencia de que las armas de James le tardan más en curar que a ti pero por lo menos no lo matan como a los demás- guardó silencio antes de seguir- Bella ¿Te importaría que usara parte de tu sangre para sacar un suero para hacernos inmunes a esas armas?- parecía avergonzado de preguntármelo .

-Claro que no- me saqué el brazo- coge la que necesites- sonrió y se puso a preparar todo para hacerlo.

-Gracias, con esto conseguiré que seamos inmunes ,también tardaremos en recuperarnos como Jake pero no nos matará- asentí.

-Me alegro, ese cabrón de James, todavía no sé porque se quiso cargar a Jake solo por creerlo mi novio- el rodó los ojos.

-Es muy celoso y posesivo, esa es su razón- lo miré incrédula- el te tiene como amante ¿No?- asentí- pues el no quiere compartirte con nadie, así que quitó al novio que le dijiste que tenías de en medio- ¡mierda! No debería haberle dicho que tenia novio.

-¿Pero como dio conmigo? - era algo que no entendía todavía.

-Bella – me miró fijamente- James tiene a mucha gente trabajando para él- asentí – seguro que les encargó investigarte, a el le gusta controlar todo su entorno ¿porque crees que es tan difícil cogerlo o acercarse?- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-A mi no me ha costado tanto- rió.

-Porque tienes los atributos que el desea- rodé los ojos- además – se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de seguir- ¿No te recuerda de nada?

-Si- el abrió los ojos sorprendido- dice que me parezco a ella, por eso me cogió de amante a mi…-Jasper me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? Bella me parece que esto se va a salir de control, como se dé cuenta estaremos todos perdidos- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y el se quedó un poco dudoso.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que con tu sangre podrá crear al ejército que quiere para dominar el mundo- ¿Que demonios?

-¿Qué? - me quedé en shock.

-Al igual que has hecho con Jake, puede conseguir híbridos más fuertes y todos sobrevivirán al cambio- ¡Mierda!- no podemos consentir que te coja y acabe con todo lo que conocemos.

-No me cojerá- dije mas que decidida- te prometo que acabaré con él antes que quiera usarme para lo que dices- me miró incrédulo.

-¿Crees que tu sola podrás con el y su ejército?- preguntó dudoso y yo reí.

-Ya lo veremos- le guiñé el ojo- además yo no estoy sola- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si en eso te doy la razón , ya sabes que te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites - le di un codazo en el costado.

-Pues ya sabes, no te preocupes por James que lo acabaremos como si fuera un mísero insecto- me pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

-Eso espero Bella, de todas maneras ten mucho cuidado, con solo olvidarte tu dosis te reconocerá y no tendrás muy fácil el huir de allí.

-No lo haré ,de momento lo tengo todo controlado. Lo obligaré hoy para que no me siga no vaya a ser que tengamos otra sorpresa- suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Tan fácil te es engañarlo?- le sonreí con suficiencia.

-Yo misma me sorprendí la primera vez, pero de momento se cree lo que le digo, solo tengo a la idiota de Victoria que lo malmete contra mi, pero el no le hace ningún caso.

-Si pero no te fíes, ella puede ser muy persuasiva y peligrosa - asentí.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, de todas maneras si veo que puede ser una gran molestia la quitaré de en medio mas rápido que decir ya - me miró asombrado.

-No te creas que lo tendrás tan fácil, Victoria puede parecer tonta pero te aseguro que no lo es.

-Ya te lo diré cuando ocurra, ahora quiero ver a Jake para irme al trabajo- miré el reloj- a este paso voy a llegar tarde.

-Pues tu misma – me señaló una pequeña habitación y entré en ella , Jake se encontraba sentado en una cama viendo la tele muy entretenido, al verme se lanzó sobre mi con tal fuerza que al perder el equilibrio caímos al suelo.

-¡Bells! -me dio un beso en los labios- me alegro de verte, estaba tan aburrido aquí- lo aparté de forma discreta y nos levantamos.

-Tenía que verte antes de irme, tómate unos días por enfermedad en el hospital , que los chicos te enseñen como va a ser tu vida a partir de ahora y luego retomaras tu trabajo de nuevo.

-¡Vaya te salió lo jefa de pronto!- rodé los ojos- lo llevas en la sangre- reí.

-Tal vez ¿como te encuentras?- me sonrió.

-Bien, que digo bien ¡genial!- ahora le devolví yo la sonrisa.

-Me alegro- hice por irme y me detuvo.

-Bells… ya que no tienes novio… tal vez… - sabía por donde iba y lo paré de pronto.

-Jake el hecho que Edward y yo nos estemos tomando un tiempo no implica que salgamos con nadie más- me miró con pena- debes empezar a observar a tu alrededor, seguro que encuentras a alguien perfecto para ti y tú para ella- suspiró frustrado.

-No creo que me sea tan fácil, llevo enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que…

-Lo siento- negó.

-No es tu culpa el no quererme de igual forma, pero me cuesta hacerme a la idea que ya es imposible- me miró directamente- tenía la esperanza que teniendo sexo y… - decidí cortar el tema de raíz.

-Si lo sé y de verdad que lo siento Jake, pero es así yo amo a Edward a pesar de todo- el asintió bajando la vista al suelo- Jake eres estupendo y encontrarás a alguien enseguida que te hagas a la idea que lo nuestro- nos señalé a ambos- no va a cambiar de una buena amistad.

-Lo intentaré pero me llevará tiempo- le sonreí.

-No importa, lo importante es que te vayas haciendo a la idea, nada mas, y ahora si debo irme que ya voy tarde, si ves a Seth salúdalo de mi parte ¿de acuerdo? A ver si mañana tengo tiempo y lo veo.

-Claro que si, se lo diré, no te preocupes ¡Nos vemos luego Bella!- gritó mientras salía.

Después de despedirme de ambos fui hacia la habitación de las niñas a recoger mis cosas y volver al auto y me encontré con Edward allí, se veía muy pensativo mirando por la ventana, el día se veía un poco triste como si fuera a llover ¡Joder no podía irme y dejarlo así! Corrí hacia el y lo abracé por detrás.

-Te amo Edward, no lo olvides nunca- iba a soltarlo pero me retuvo contra la pared besándome salvajemente, no dudé en enredar mis piernas en su cintura a la vez que metía mis manos entre su cabello ¡Dios me volvía loca ese pelo tan sexy y salvaje que tenía! Notaba su erección a través de mis pantalones ¡Mierda! No era momento tenía que irme a trabajar.

-Edward … tengo que irme…- seguía besando mi cuello- ¡Edward!

-¡Oh Bells solo uno rápido ! ¡Te prometo que no tardaré mucho!- ¡mierda!

-¡Oh esta bien pero no te entreteng… - no me dio tiempo a terminar cuando me desnudó rápidamente al igual que lo hizo el y me penetró de una sola estocada, comenzando así con un desenfrenado vaivén hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

-¡Joder Bells! - me besó de nuevo- te amo y no quiero oír hablar de estar separados así que acepto que debas estar con mi hermano para hacer tu trabajo- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes que no estoy con tu hermano verdad?- asintió pero en su mirada no se veía la determinación de lo que decía- ¿Todavía crees que me acuesto con tu hermano?- dije ya mas cabreada.

-¿No?- ¡Mierda! Me vestí rápidamente , el me observaba asustado pero no decía nada- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Mierda Edward deberías saberlo! - en ese momento entro allí un chico y decidí mostrarle lo que podía hacer- ¿Sabes qué ? Te lo mostraré mejor - le di una sonrisa de suficiencia- así sabrás lo que hago con James- cogí al chico y me pegué a el mirándolo a los ojos- Hola guapo- enseguida conectó con mi mirada y empecé a rozarme hasta que noté su erección…

-¿Que coño haces Bella?- preguntó Edward evidentemente cabreado viniendo hacía ambos así que lo paralicé para que no interrumpiera, sino no iba a salir bien, y volví a concentrarme en el chico y cuando vi que estaba listo empecé de nuevo.

-Hemos pasado la mejor noche de sexo que has tenido en tu vida, te la he comido con bastante hambre al igual que tu a mi, hemos follado de todas las formas y maneras posibles por toda tu habitación , pero como sabes que soy la novia de Edward no volverás a acercarte a mi en busca de más- cuando vi que funcionaba , lo besé volviendo a refregar mi pierna en su erección y lo dejé ir, al salir del estupor nos miró a ambos, se veía nervioso y avergonzado de ver a Edward ¡En ese momento lo solté para que se acercara!

-¿Que demonios te pasa para hacer eso con mis chicos?- el chico se puso tan nervioso que quiso salir huyendo de allí.

-Ha sido un error ¿verdad?- pregunté mirando hacía él que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Al ver la cara de enfado de Edward se acobardó.

-¡Lo siento Edward! Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir… no sabía que era tu novia… fue cosa del momento y me dejé llevar… pero te juro que no volveré a mirarla siquiera…- miré a Edward sonriendo y el se veía en shock mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios?- me crucé de brazos, el nos miraba incrédulo a ambos- puedes irte – le dijo al chico y este no lo pensó 2 veces para salir como alma que lleva el diablo de allí.

-Puedo hacer que todos crean haberse acostado conmigo para convencerte, tu verás, ahora piénsalo y ya me dirás lo que sea luego, ahora si debo irme ya voy tarde – iba a irme pero me agarró del brazo.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso delante mía!- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Solo te he mostrado lo que he hecho con James nada más- pude ver la furia en su mirada.

-¿Me estas diciendo que has tenido que refregarte con él de esa forma para engañarlo?- asentí , no iba a decirle que tuve que hacerlo mucho más que con este, eso lo dejaría para mi.

-Si, es la forma de hacerlo, si no no funciona- empezó a revolverse el pelo de nuevo.

-¡Joder Bella, no sé si estaba mejor antes o ahora!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cualquiera lo entendía.

-Que antes solo imaginaba lo que hacías, ahora ya lo sé y me mata saberte así -señaló el lugar donde estaba con el chico- con mi hermano- rodé los ojos.

-No es nada Edward- miré el reloj y sin duda iba mas que tarde- Edward lo siento, hablaremos luego llego muy tarde- le di un rápido beso y salí corriendo a mi coche sin esperar a que contestara, conduje lo mas rápido que pude a la comisaria donde me encontré ya con Emmet y Rose listos para la acción.

-¡Por fin llegas!- me dio esa mirada picara tan propia de el- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó sonriendo y alzando ambas cejas alternadamente, rodé los ojos, Rose le dio un codazo en el costado- ¡Auch, nena! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Callate Emmet! Es nuestra jefa ¡ten un poco de decencia!

-¡Déjalo Rose, estoy acostumbrada!- el me sonrió- Eso no es asunto tuyo- rio fuertemente- ahora vamos a lo importante, anoche James fue a mi piso y atacó a Jake…

-¿Que? ¡Dios ! ¡Bella te dije que esto iba a salir mal!- me interrumpió Rose.

-Tranquilos, solo lo hizo porque pensaba que era mi novio por lo que seguimos a salvo- asintieron no muy convencidos- ¿habéis tomado la dosis?- volvieron a asentir- ¡bien entonces no tenemos peligro! Pero he tenido que despejar el piso para que crea que vivo sola- Emmet se acercó a mi muy preocupado.

-¿Estas segura que no correrás peligro?

-Si tranquilos, lo tengo todo bajo control- lo dije con bastante seguridad a pesar de no estarlo totalmente, después de terminar de rellenar algunos papeles, nos fuimos al club, ya era casi la hora de empezar.

Cuando llegamos me interceptó Laurent en el camino.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo un momento en la oficina- dijo de una forma que no me gustó nada, Emmet a mi lado se puso tenso pero lo tranquilice dándole una mirada, no quería que echara esto a perder por nada, yo me las arreglaría sola.

-Enseguida voy- sonrió y entró de nuevo.

-No deberías ir Bella- dijo Rose- con este no va a ser tan fácil engañarlo- suspiré.

-Si, lo sé pero no puedo decirle que no – miré a los lados, James no había llegado- pero conseguiré que me deje en paz, ya lo verás- asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Estás segura ?- pregunto Emmet algo preocupado.

-Si , vamos a cambiarnos primero y después me paso por la oficina- entramos y una vez cambiada con eso que llamaban ropa y que apenas tapaba nada,me despedí de los chicos y fui en busca de Laurent a su oficina, no había nada de seguridad por ningún lado , algo muy raro, cuando me acerqué a la puerta pude escuchar una conversación muy interesante.

-¿Entonces hemos conseguido que todos acepten el gen?

-Si jefe, no hemos perdido a ninguno esta vez.

-¡Vaya James estará muy contento cuando lo sepa!

-Si seguro que lo está - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Que ocurre? No te veo muy convencido.

-Anoche… James… atacó al novio de la chica- dijo sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué novio?

-El novio de ¿Bella se llama ?

-¿La nueva amante del jefe?

-¡Si esa misma!

-¿Y eso te preocupa por?

-Creo que esta perdiendo el control como aquella vez…

-¡No te permito que hables de eso, acordamos no decir nada!

-Si pero si lo vuelve a hacer no sabemos como detenerlo, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros…

-No creo que tengamos que llegar a ese punto.

-No sé, la ultima vez que lo vi tan obsesionado con una mujer no acabó muy bien y temo que…

-¡Basta! Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a mentarlo, eso fue hace mucho ,ahora se controla mejor- suspiró- yo lo tengo vigilado.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro… esa chica…

-¡Basta vuelve a tu puesto y dejemos el tema ya, te aseguro que el está bien, te lo digo yo que estoy siempre con él.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero vigílalo…- escuché sillas moverse y corrí al principio del pasillo y me encaminé allí de nuevo y me topé con ellos saliendo al llegar a la puerta, Laurent me sonrió nada mas verme mientras que el otro tipo me miró con desdén ¡Gilipollas!

-Hola Laurent he venido nada más cambiarme ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Entra, despido a mi amigo y ya estoy contigo- asentí e hice lo que me dijo, una vez dentro me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio. Escuché como se despedía y entró de nuevo sentándose frente a mi.

-Bien deseaba hablar contigo a solas,- me dio esa mirada de voy a comerte ¡Mierda!- sé que cuando esté James eres suya pero yo… - fluctuó hasta ponerse detrás mío- quiero que seas mía cuando el no esté - me olió el pelo- eso sin que el se entere, estoy convencido que no le haría mucha gracia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le dije muy convincente y manteniendo la distancia- el me dejó bien claro que no quería a nadie conmigo, incluso me hizo dejar a mi novio- me puse a fingir que lloraba no iba a decirle que casi mata a Jake aunque el ya lo sabía, mejor le decía que lo había dejado.

-¿En serio? ¿Has vuelto a verlo?- negué- Bueno es mejor así…

-Si claro- seguí llorando ¡Era una actriz excelente! Se lo estaba creyendo todo- pero es que lo echo tanto de menos- volví a llorar sonoramente y el me abrazó para darme consuelo.

-Bueno supongo que …

-¿Que significa esto?- ¡mierda llegó! Y no se veía muy feliz que digamos - ¡Te dije que era mía! - lo cogió bruscamente, alejándolo de mi y estampándolo en la pared donde hizo un enorme agujero.

-¡James no estaba haciendo nada ! - en su cara se veía el temor , el intentaba zafarse de su agarre como podía pero le era imposible, debía tener más fuerza de la que parecía- ¡solo la consolaba por lo de su novio! Me dijo que lo dejaron ayer- el lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te creo nada, puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí- lo miré asombrada, haciéndome la tonta.

-¿Qué? - pregunté, me miraron pero me ignoraron totalmente y decidí dejar la discusión entre ellos.

-¡No estaba excitado!- dijo desesperado, la verdad es que mentía fatal hasta yo podía olerla- es solo que…

-¡No me mientas! Sabes que odio las mentiras, ahora te lo advierto - se acercó a el de forma amenazante- la próxima vez que intentes follarte a mi chica- me señaló y el abrió los ojos sorprendido- te mataré ¿eso lo entiendes?- le amenazó de forma bastante agresiva, ahora la sorprendida era yo ¿Estaba dispuesto a matar a su más fiel sirviente por mi? ¿O solo era una amenaza vacía?

-No lo hago, puedes preguntarle a ella si he intentado hacer algo o no- lo miré a los ojos y pude ver ese brillo de nuevo, estaba intentando encantarme, decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Es verdad James, el solo me consolaba por haberlo dejado con mi novio, nada más- James nos miró entrecerrando los ojos alternativamente a ambos no muy convencido pero al final asintió.

-Lo dejaré pasar de momento- se acercó a mi y me cogió la cara para besarme salvajemente- tu eres solo mía y nadie más que yo puede tocarte - abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿que coño le pasaba a este imbécil? Pero asentí de todas formas, que creyera lo que quisiera.

-James creo que deberías tomarlo con calma ya sabes…- de repente James alzó la mano y vi como Laurent estaba inmóvil y se quedaba sin aliento, lo estaba asfixiando, los miré a ambos y el no apartaba sus ojos de mi.

-Te he dicho que eso es un tema que no le interesa a nadie y que nadie debe enterarse- ¿hablaría de lo mismo que ellos antes sobre su descontrol?

-Ja… mes… no… puedo… - enseguida lo soltó, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de mi , se acercó de nuevo y me cogió fuertemente de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, pude sentir su erección.

-Vamos fuera preciosa- asentí- dejemos a Laurent que se adecente un poco- me guiñó el ojo.

-Si claro- no le presté a laurent ninguna atención y salí con James a mi lado de allí, seguro que debía de estar muy cabreado por lo ocurrido.

Me llevó hacia la barra, donde ya se encontraban Emmet y Paul, Rose seguro que estaba preparándose para salir a bailar ¡Dios de la que me había librado!

-¡Tú!- señaló a Paul- ponme un whisky doble y a Bella- me miró sonriendo- ¿Que quieres tomar preciosa?- se acercó a darme un beso bastante subido de tono para estar en un sitio público.

-Un martini solo- le dije cuando me soltó fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa, luego debía hipnotizarlo mejor para evitar estas muestras de afecto en público, aunque por otro lado eso no les hacía sospechar a los demás nada.

-¡Ya has oído! – Paul se puso a preparar las copas enseguida y se retiró pero mirando de reojo hacia nosotros, había algo en él que me escamaba y no sabía el porque- ¿Te ocurre algo preciosa?- me miró a mi y a Paul alternadamente- ¿No tendrás nada con ese verdad?- me preguntó bastante enfadado.

-¿Que ? ¡Si apenas lo conozco ! ¿Como iba a tener nada con el? - me acerqué a besarlo, lo miré fijamente desplegando mis encantos- sabes que he dejado a mi novio por ti, estamos juntos y estamos bien ¿lo entiendes?- el asintió, entonces dejé de hacerlo no fuera a verme alguien, sobre todo la loca esa que la tenía tomada conmigo por creer que me follaba a su amante ¡Nada mas lejos de la realidad!

-Aquí tienen- puso las bebidas Paul con bastante brusquedad en la barra junto a nosotros, lo miré con la ceja alzada ¿Que coño le pasaba a este tipo? Antes de poder reaccionar James lo cogió del cuello apretándolo fuertemente.

-No te permito ni a ti ni a nadie este tipo de comportamientos ¿entiendes?- asintió como pudo, se veía el terror en sus ojos ¿Que podía hacer? Lo iba a matar como siguiera apretando ¡Por dios era un simple humano!

-James querido – lo abracé por detrás- ¿Porque no nos sentamos en la mesa? Tus amigos te están esperando.

-Un momento preciosa esto es algo de hombres que no entiendes- volvió su atención a Paul- ella es intocable para ti o cualquiera ¿entiendes?- el asintió como pudo- y la próxima vez que te vea admirar su cuerpo te mataré sin dudarlo ¿lo has entendido?- volvió a asentir, entonces lo soltó y pudo respirar, su cara estaba casi azul.

-Perfecto- se volvió a mi sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y cogiéndome de la cintura me guio a la mesa- Que nos lleven las bebidas a la mesa- dijo hacia la barra a nadie en especial.

-Yo puedo cogerlas y llevarlas- negó.

-Tu a partir de ahora vendrás y saldrás conmigo- abrí los ojos sorprendida- hay muchos buitres esperando caer sobre ti y tengo que protegerte- se acercó a mi oído donde después de lamerlo me mordió el lóbulo- tu eres mía y nadie mas te tocará o lo mataré – me separó de el para mirarme a los ojos y dar énfasis a lo que decía- ¿lo entiendes verdad preciosa?

-Por supuesto que si- le di mi sonrisa mas falsa- para mi no hay nadie mas que tú- me sonrió ¡Imbécil!

-Así me gusta, ahora vamos a disfrutar la noche, mañana te mudaras conmigo ese piso tuyo no es digno de tu belleza- ¿Que? ¡maldita sea!- así que mañana quiero que traigas todas tus cosas a mi casa, uno de mis chicos te acompañará -¡mierda!- así podremos compartir más tiempo juntos- le sonreí de nuevo ¡Joder esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba!

-De acuerdo- tenía que ver el lado positivo de esto que era que terminaría mi investigación antes de lo esperado, pero también tenía su lado negativo y es que corría mas riesgo de averiguar quien era, debía asegurarme de tener bastante poción para que eso no ocurriera, al idiota que vendría conmigo lo podría engañar para ver a Edward y a las niñas por las mañanas ,suspiré, tendría que aguantar a la imbécil de Victoria todos los días ¡Joder!

-¿Que piensas preciosa? ¿Estas contenta?- asentí sonriendo para que lo creyera, una vez llegamos a la mesa volvió a sentarme en su regazo, mandando miradas de advertencia al resto sobre mi ¿Que coño le pasaba? Estaba mas posesivo que Edward y ya era decir.

-James ¿podemos hablar?- vino un tipo bastante atractivo en su busca ¿Quien sería? El me miró mas tiempo del debido y James volvió a gruñir.

-¡Queréis dejar de mirar a mi chica malditos! - gritó, todo el mundo se volvió a nosotros, ya que sus gritos se escucharon a pesar de la música- ¡El próximo que solo la mire lo mato! - los miró de forma amenazante a todos- ¿Habéis entendido?- asintieron mirando al suelo, si que le tenían miedo, ninguno se atrevía a hacerle frente ¿Porque sería? ¿Tendría otras cualidades que escapaban a mi conocimiento? Tendría que tener cuidado aunque de momento no la pagaba conmigo sino con el resto, a mi me venía bien que dejaran de acosarme como ocurrió antes con Laurent, pero temía que se enterara de lo mío con Edward y le hiciera daño ¡mierda lo mataría antes que tocara a Edward o a mis niñas!

-James ya lo han escuchado todos- dijo el tipo sin mostrar ningún miedo , me asombré puesto que ninguno de los demás le hacía frente en ese momento y el lo miraba como si nada- ahora me gustaría tratar el tema que nos compete- le hizo señas, el resopló y se levantó rápidamente, yo iba a sentarme pero me cogió del brazo.

-Tu vienes conmigo- me miró a los ojos con ese brillo de nuevo- pero no prestarás atención a nuestra charla ¿De acuerdo?- asentí ¡Imbécil! Solo estaba haciéndome el trabajo mas fácil- bien vamos- el tipo guapo me miraba y sonreía ¿Porque lo haría? Fuimos a la oficina de James, se sentó en la mesa, me puso de nuevo en su regazo y el tipo se sentó enfrente nuestra.

-Tu dirás-me miró con algo raro en sus ojos antes de hablar- ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando quieren dejarme ¿verdad? Así que espero que no vengas a decirme que lo dejas otra vez- suspiró.

-No debiste hacer eso- no paraba de mirarme al hablar ¿intentaba decirme algo? ¿o eran imaginaciones mías?

-Tu tampoco debiste dejarme tirado, sabes que te necesito, eres muy importante para lo que tengo que hacer y no puedo permitirlo- lo dijo de forma relajada y muy sonriente.

-¡Pero ellos no tenían culpa de nada!- dijo gritando muy furioso ¿de qué hablaban?

-¿Y crees que eso me importa lo mas mínimo? ¡Tu hija ,su hermana y toda su familia están muertos y todo por tu culpa!- abrí los ojos sorprendida .

-¡No debiste hacerles daño- se veía muy dolido- solo eran unas niñas!- lo encaró con decisión- ¿Porque piensas que seguiré haciendo lo que quieres después de quitarme lo mas importante para mi?

-Porque todavía te queda tu propia vida ¿no querrás perderla también verdad Embry?-¿Embry? ¿Quien sería? ¿O mas bien que era? Su mirada se veía dolida pero al mirarme parecía como si supiera lo que era yo pero aun así no decía nada ¿Eran imaginaciones mías?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no pienso seguir trabajando contigo – James lo apretó contra la pared con intenciones de asfixiarlo, antes de poder reaccionar, me puse nerviosa y di un grito, cuando me fijé estaban ambos detenidos ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Los había paralizado? ¡Mierda! Le quité la parálisis a Embry que me miró sonriendo- ¡Lo sabía ! ¡Sabía que eras tu! No puedes esconder tu esencia de mi- me acerqué amenazante.

-Espero no tener que acabar yo el trabajo de este imbécil- señalé a James- no digas nada- negó.

-¿Me crees tan idiota? Ese cabrón mató a mi familia- se le saltaron algunas lágrimas- mi hija tan solo tenia 10 años y ella no sabía ni lo que era y este- lo señaló con ira- mandó que la cogieran para hacer experimentos con ella y …

-¡Un momento! ¿Tu hija no será Nessie verdad?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿La conocías? - negué.

-Ella esta bien, no esta muerta yo la salvé de que se la llevaran y a su hermana también… - antes de terminar de hablar me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh dios muchas gracias!- lo aparté de mi.

-Si ya, pero debes saber que las hemos adoptado Edward y yo - asintió.

-Será mejor así, ella no sabe de mi solo lo que su madre le contaba, era peligroso acercarme a ellas pero como has podido ver todo lo que he sufrido lejos de ella ha sido para nada al final perdió a su familia…

-Ahora tiene una familia nueva y esta contenta- el sonreía escuchando , cogí un papel y boli , escribí la dirección de Edward- toma ahí podrás encontrarla pero ahora que sabes de mi te necesito para que me ayudes a conseguir todas la pruebas que necesito para acabar con todo esto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- parecía esperanzado.

-Por supuesto , soy policía y es mi trabajo, ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo , voy a descongelarlo y le dirás que seguirás trabajando para el, no quiero que te mate, seguro que Nessie quiere conocerte- asintió- bien ponte como estabas antes de pararte y lo descongelo ya- una vez en posición lo hice, el siguió apretando su cuello.

-¡Está bien lo haré! ¡Seguiré trabajando para ti!- dijo bastante alto, James sonrió en triunfo y lo soltó.

-Muy bien ¿has visto como es fácil llegar a un acuerdo conmigo?- suspiró.

-Si-dijo colocándose la camisa- si ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar me retiraré a seguir con mi trabajo- se volvió hacía la puerta pero la voz de James lo sobresaltó.

-¿Porque no te has defendido? No me creas tan tonto – dijo de forma irónica- sé perfectamente que puedes hacerme frente, la cuestión es- hice una breve pausa- porque no lo has hecho- negó.

-Solo quería morir por lo de mi niña- dijo de forma bastante creíble, este iba a ser mejor actor que yo- pero ahora que lo he pensado mejor lo haré - me dio una mirada que solo yo pude entender.

-Me alegro que hayas recapacitado, ahora sigue con lo tuyo y no vuelvas por aquí, no quiero que nadie te reconozca- suspiró.

-Lo sé, ya me voy- salió sin mirar atrás, entonces me hizo ponerme a horcajadas sobre el.

-Eres preciosa ¿Te lo he dicho?- empezó a besarme el cuello y a tocarme las piernas ¡Mierda! Lo besé y cuando noté su erección volví a usar mis encantos.

-¡Tu eres un chico muy insaciable y me has hecho tener el mejor sexo de mi vida aquí en tu oficina, hemos probado varias posiciones y nos hemos corrido de forma muy intensa ambos!- volví a besarlo con desenfreno y enseguida me levantó.

-¡Dios me tienes agotado!- me besó ¡Bien!- parece que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- ¡Si supiera hasta que punto!- ahora tápate bien que no queremos que nadie más que yo te vea- me fijé y vi que tenia la falda subida a la cintura , al estar abierta de piernas se me veía el tanga que apenas tapaba nada, me sonrojé ¡mierda!- me encanta tu toque de timidez- me besó - pero te haré perderlo ya lo verás- me guiñó el ojo.

En ese mismo momento abrió la puerta la loca y entró como alma que lleva el diablo, venía muy directa hacía mi con cara de enfado. James viendo sus intenciones se puso frente a mi.

-¡James! – me miró sonriendo de forma altiva-¡ tienes que saber la verdad sobre esta impostora!- me señaló.

-¿Qué coño quieres otra vez Victoria? Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz a mi y a ella o te mataría ¿no aprecias tu vida?- ella se cruzó de brazos y me miraba con altanería.

-Es poli…- paralicé a James , me acerqué a ella paralizándola contra la pared, ya no ve veía tan altiva como antes - ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Sabía que eras especial ! Cuando James lo sepa…- me reí.

-¿Crees poder sacarlo de su estado?- la vi intentarlo pero no le resultaba, luego me miró aterrada- ¿Qué eres tu?

-No lo sé pero ahora seré lo último que veas- me acerqué a ella y rió de esa forma escandalosa que tenía.

-¿Crees poder acabar con alguien como yo? ¡No seas ilusa! Muchos lo han intentado y nadie lo ha conseguido- reí.

-No lo creo, lo sé- en ese momento metí mi mano en su pecho cogiendo su corazón y lo saqué de su cuerpo, ella me observó asombrada.

-¿Como?- sonreí, estrujé el corazón y después de un fuerte grito por parte de Victoria desapareció de mis manos como si fuera humo al igual que su cuerpo , no sabía como supe que hacer, simplemente algo en mi me lo dijo ¡Adiós a la zorra! Uno menos , ahora a hacerle creer al imbécil que la había matado el - me posicioné mirándolo fijamente antes de levantarle la parálisis y entonces …

-Has hecho bien en acabar con ella, no era mas que un estorbo que no te dejaba en paz- asintió- y partir de ahora estaremos mas tranquilos solos los 2- lo besé con desenfreno y despertó después.

-Ya eres historia, una pena, pero tu tiempo acabó- dijo muy convencido , me cogió de la cintura llevándome de regreso junto a él al club.

Una zorra menos, ahora vendrían el resto que caerían todos uno a uno , miré a James sonriéndole , él sería el último y lo haría sufrir mucho antes de darle descanso eterno.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 8/10 días si no hay imprevistos***


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

EPOV

Desde que Bella se había ido al trabajo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, incluso después de verlo con mis propios ojos, me parecía algo increíble que pudiera engañar a James de esa forma tan… No sé ni como llamarlo, es como engañar a un bebe,reí , Bella era maravillosa y era mía nada más. Mis hijas se fueron con sus profesores algo enfadadas conmigo porque nos vieron discutir un poco y no las culpo, debería de haberme contenido delante de ellas, al fin y al cabo son solo niñas.

-¿Como estás Edward?- me sacó de mi mundo Seth, el hermano de Bella.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe- suspiré cansado ¡Estaba deseando que se acabara todo esto!

-No se te nota amigo- puso su mano en mi hombro- Bella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero en el fondo es todo corazón- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- se le pasará el cabreo no te preocupes- luego añadió- ¡Eso si no la cabrees de más o te mandará al demonio!- rió pero a mi no me hacía nada de gracia.

-Ya lo arreglamos antes de irse- asintió no muy convencido, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar -¿Qué es lo que has oído?- levantó las manos al aire haciéndose el loco.

-¡Yo nada! No estaba en ese momento, yo estaba con… - pareció dudoso de decirlo o no- por ahí y cuando llegué los chicos me contaron lo que ocurrió con mi hermana.

-¡Chismosos! ¡Debería ponerlos a hacer algo de provecho, para que no les quedaran ganas de estar cotilleando por ahí!- rió.

-¡Vamos Edward!- palmeó mi hombro- Si hablarais de vuestras cosas en privado nadie se enteraría- suspiré derrotado, no podía quitarle la razón de ninguna manera.

-Esta bien la próxima lo tendré en cuenta- asintió- solo me pilló de improviso el verla y no pude contenerme de soltarle lo que sentía- suspiré- pero tienes razón, la próxima la llevaré aparte, incluso las niñas estaban allí… -hizo otro apretón en mi hombro.

-Ya pasó ahora que gustaría saber… ¿Esta bien?- lo miré alzando una ceja- lo pregunto por James, he escuchado lo que pasa con el y…-¡Joder mi hermano tenía que aparecer en todas las conversaciones!

-Si parece que la investigación va viento en popa, espero que acabe lo antes posible porque si no ¡Me volveré loco!- reí sin ganas y Seth lo hizo conmigo.

-Entiendo, es duro ver a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro- lo miré mal.

-Ella no está en sus brazos, solo lo finge para acabar con él de una vez por todas- suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo por Bells, si el la reconoce…- tragué grueso de solo pensar en no volver a verla, pero eso nunca iba a pasar ¡lo mataría antes de eso! Aunque tal vez Bella lo hiciera antes… 

-No lo hará- intenté tranquilizarlo a pesar de no estar muy convencido- de momento les funciona la poción que toman para ocultarse.

-Me alegro, pero de todas maneras hay que tener ojos por todos lados, en cualquier momento se entera y… - guardó silencio unos momentos antes de seguir- si no, mira el pobre de Jake ¡Si no fuera por Bells estaría muerto!- ¡Mierda el idiota! No me acordaba que estaba aquí! Tenía que hablar con el.

-¿Sabes ? Tienes razón, iré a preguntar que pasó realmente y porque lo atacó- me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿No te contó nada Bells?- negué.

-No la dejé explicarse mucho, pero ahora que me has recordado que esta aquí lo veré y así saldré de dudas- necesitaba asegurarme que no había tenido sexo con mi chica , era algo que no me había quedado claro y necesitaba saberlo o iba a explotar de coraje.

-¡Voy contigo- rodé los ojos- estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así me entretendré un rato y de paso veré vuestra pelea ¿Quién ganaría?- reí.

-No vamos a pelear Seth, pero si lo hiciéramos… ¡Pues yo evidentemente! ¿Quién mas?- negó.

-Después de lo que he oído de el, me parece que lo tendrías muy difícil Edward.

-Tal vez, pero ya lo sabremos en su momento, ahora mismo quiero respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengo.

Nos encaminamos en busca de Jake, que seguiría en el laboratorio, Jasper de seguro estaría en el trabajo y yo podría hablar tranquilamente con el, al legar noté todo muy silencioso ¡Mierda! Esperaba que no se hubiera ido.

-¿Crees que este aquí?- preguntó Seth.

-No lo sé, parece que no, si estuviera escucharíamos…-entonces habló de repente.

-Si quisiera que me escucharas Cullen…- dijo Jake apareciendo de dios sabe donde o lo peor de todo, ni Seth ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de nosotros?- negó sonriendo.

-Quería probar que no podíais dar conmigo si no quería- sonrió muy pagado de si mismo-esto de ser así tiene sus ventajas Cullen- rodé los ojos.

-¿Te crees muy guay por ser como eres ahora? - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- Bella seguirá sin hacerte el menor caso, sea como seas- me miró dolido.

-¡Tal vez sea verdad! ¡Pero ahora puedo ser más parte de su vida y ayudarla! Cosa que no podía hacer antes y todo gracias a ese imbécil- ¡Es verdad James! ¡Centrate Cullen!

-A eso he venido precisamente, quería saber porque te atacó y que te dijo cuando lo hizo, por más vueltas que le doy no lo entiendo- rodó los ojos.

-Me confundió contigo- abrí los ojos sorprendido- ¡no me mires así! Ella le dijo que tenia novio y el investigó donde vivía y supongo que al verme ahí pensó que era yo el novio- gruñí por lo bajo, no me gustaba que nadie pensara que otro era dueño de Bella más que yo- así que quiso quitarme de en medio para tenerla solo para él-me miró divertido- se puede decir que te salvaste gracias a mi- resoplé.

-¡Como si mi hermano tuviera alguna posibilidad conmigo!- resopló ahora él.

-No sé si la tiene o no, lo que sé es que llevas mucho buscándolo y no has conseguido nada, sin embargo Bella… - le entrecerré los ojos.

-Pusimos mas empeño en encontrar a Bella- rodó los ojos.

-¡Y ya ves la suerte que tuvisteis! La encontraste en una noche que tenía sed y fue de pura casualidad ¿no te parece gracioso?- me estaba empezando a cabrear en serio.

-La verdad que no- me crucé de brazos esperando que era lo próximo que iba a decir.

-Podría haber follado y bebido de cualquiera- rió- incluso de mi si hubiera estado en casa y jamas te habría conocido- entonces algo dentro de mi se incendió del enojo y lo cogí del cuello arrinconándolo contra la pared.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!¡Soy tu rey te guste o no y me debes respeto!- al mirarme me lanzó contra la pared contraria de donde estaba él ¡Joder tenía poderes de Hechicera también como Bella!

-Yo sigo a Bella no a ti- vi la determinación en sus ojos- ¡no te debo nada y que sea la ultima vez que me pones las manos encima! – lo miré muy mal e iba a lanzarme de nuevo contra el pero Seth se puso en medio.

-¡Chicos parad! ¡Esto es absurdo, estamos todos en el mismo barco! Tenemos que estar unidos para acabar con James y no matarnos entre nosotros-suspiró frustrado- Si Bella os viera ahora se decepcionaría mucho de ambos- bajamos la vista al suelo los 2, Seth tenía toda la razón en eso.

-De acuerdo, hagamos una tregua- dijo Jake hacía mi- seremos amigos mientras Bella nos necesite, después …- asentí de mala gana.

-Acepto- le di la mano y la estrechamos- sé que la amas y siento que no te corresponda, pero ella es mi mujer y ni tu ni nadie me la quitará jamás- lo miré intensamente, el me sostuvo la mirada hasta que asintió sin decir nada. Solo esperaba que le entrara en esa cabezota suya de una buena vez.

-¿Veis como podéis ser cordiales?- preguntó Seth de forma divertida- Ahora sentémonos a hablar de lo que querías Edward- asentimos y nos sentamos juntos, Jake nos observaba expectante a lo que pudiéramos decir.

-Quisiera saber como consiguió Bella transformarte- dije del tirón no quería andarme por las ramas, el me miraba sonriendo ¡mierda el cabrón sabía lo que me molestaba y lo hacía queriendo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contente Edward!

-Pues bebí su sangre , ella la mía y fin de la historia- estaba empezando a cabrearme y Seth al verlo decidió hablar por mi.

-Jake lo que Edward quiere decir es como exactamente lo hizo- dijo con la mayor calma posible.

-Ella bebió de mi herida abierta y se cortó con algo para darme de beber- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tal vez pensaste que me la follé mientras me estaba muriendo?- ¡Joder ni siquiera pensé en eso! Ahora que lo pensaba bien era demasiado absurdo ¡Dios tendría que disculparme con Bella de verdad! ¡Era tan imbécil como el que tenía enfrente!

-No… yo… tan solo…-balbuceé mientras el sonreía por mi malestar.

-Seguro que por eso estaba cabreada esta mañana- rió- como sigas así al final te acabará dejando y entonces tendré mi oportunidad- rió mas todavía, lo miré enfurecido.

-¡No me dejará! Antes de irse al trabajo lo arreglamos y estamos bien…- lo dije con duda, suponía que estábamos bien pero no me lo dejó muy claro al irse...pero era imposible que estando unidos ella me dejara… ¿verdad?

-¡No te lo crees ni tu Cullen!- se estiró en el sofá poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza- estoy convencido que Bella te manda a paseo… y tal vez no por mi… tal vez tu hermano le dé lo que…- la furia se apoderó de mi en ese momento y me eché encima suya ¡Dios estaba demasiado cabreado para pensar!

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Mi hermano nunca pondrá sus sucias manos en mi mujer y más vale que controles lo que dices, si no quieres acabar mal!- se volvió a reír e intento hacer lo mismo que antes pero esta vez no le funcionó.

-¿Porqué demonios no consigo moverte ahora?- ni yo lo sabía pero no me importaba, solo quería que me prometiera no volver a insinuar nada de Bella con nadie mas que yo.

-¡Dilo, dime que no volverás a insinuar nada de ellos!- asintió y lo solté, el se tocaba el cuello por donde lo había cogido.

-Vale tío- se colocó la ropa- ¡Qué genio te gastas! Ya no digo nada , de todas maneras tampoco me gusta la idea de él son Bella- me sonrió de lado- te prefiero a ti que al él- Seth a mi lado sonrió pero a mi no me apetecía hacerlo.

-Bien pues todo aclarado vamos ver que eres capaz de hacer- me levanté y lo miré esperando que el también lo hiciera- lo comprobaremos en el campo de fuera- el sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te dé un buen repaso , verdad Cullen?- me dijo con altivez.

-¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo Black?- le pregunté sonriendo con ironía.

-¿Tu qué crees?- se cruzó de brazos mirándome divertido.

-¡Pues que esperas para salir y comprobarlo!- corrimos fuera los 3, una vez en el lugar indicado nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

-¡Chicos jugad limpio!- dijo Seth- recordad que esto es para ver lo que puede y no hacer Jake, no es una lucha por el amor de mi hermana-le miramos entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, solo quiero ver que tan bueno es- miré a Jake que se veía muy pagado de si mismo.

-Lo mismo digo, Bells es lo suficientemente mayor para saber elegir lo que le conviene- lo dijo de una forma que no me gustó nada- así que a lo nuestro Cullen.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?- negó divertido.

-Nada, yo solo digo- sin avisar fui por el y lo golpeé en el estómago, fue a parar a un árbol cercano-¡Eso es trampa no has avisado que íbamos a empezar!- estaba enfadado.

-Hemos empezado en cuanto hemos venido aquí, no es mi culpa que estés distraído con esos comentarios fuera de lugar…- entonces me elevó en el aire e hizo lo mismo conmigo en el lado contrario al que se encontraba ¡mierda!

Así comenzamos ambos a pelear en una lucha sin tregua donde cada uno daba lo mejor de si mismo y pude comprobar que tenía poderes de Vampiro, brujo y hechicero, solo debía comprobar lo de hombre lobo, recordé a Bella que decía que notaba sus sentidos agudizados… por algo teníamos que empezar.

-Creo que es suficiente Jake- lo paré cuando iba a golpearme de nuevo usando una roca en levitación, ésta cayó al suelo y se acercó a mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Has sido un buen contrincante , supongo que debo reponer fuerzas ¡me muero de hambre!- se tocó la barriga para dar énfasis a lo dicho.

-De acuerdo, después de comer olerás a Seth, se esconderá y deberás rastrearlo- me miró con la ceja alzada-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que soy un perro o algo parecido?- rodé los ojos.

-¡No ! Solo quiero asegurarme que tienes poderes de licántropo, Bella dice que nota sus sentidos agudizados – resopló.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo resignado- lo haremos después de comer, y cuando lo comprobemos me daré una ducha- reí, en ese momento sonó mi móvil, era Leah, la había mandado por la niñas al colegio, esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada.

-Dime Leah.

-Edward, vamos a ir a comer fuera y aprovecharemos de hacer algunas compras- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo Leah solo tened cuidado-suspiró.

-Charlotte y Peter viene con nosotras, no sé a que hora lleguemos, por eso te he llamado para que no te vuelvas loco si ves que tardamos y si Bella llega… 

-Si lo sé pero no creo que ella venga ahora mismo aquí, ya sabes que trabaja y… - tenía que dormir con mi hermano pero eso era algo que lo iba a decir a nadie.

Bien entonces te dejo, tenemos muchos que hacer…- iba a colgar cuando escuche su voz- ¡Papa! Espero que mama y tu esteis bien- suspiré.

-Si cariño no te preocupes fue solo una tonta pelea nada mas.

-De acuerdo, te dejo que vamos al centro comercial…¡Reneesme hablar con papa!\- se escuchaba a Reneesme de fondo-¡Papa te paso a Reneesme!-sonreí.

-Si, tened cuidado y portaos bien.

-¡Si!… ¡papa vamos a omprar con tíos!

-Si preciosa lo sé portate bien y va nos veremos luego, os quiero.

-¡Y yo a ti papa!- se escuchó jaleo y luego volvió mi hermana- Edward te dejo que nos esperan.

-De acuerdo, no lleguéis tarde- suspiró.

-¡No!-cuando colgó me quedé mirando el móvil como un idiota, Seth y Jake me miraban divertidos.

-¿Que?- negaron y seguimos adentro -De acuerdo, no te preocupes ya acabaremos con esto- cambié de tema ,cuando íbamos los 3 para dentro vi a Paul en la puerta muy nervioso, al llegar a su lado me despedí de Seth y Jake.

-Chicos ahora os veo tengo algo que hablar con Paul- ambos nos miraron a los 2.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes que una vez que coma no pienso estar esperando para hacer lo que quieres, si no estás allí me voy a la ducha y lo haremos otro día- resoplé.

-Si Jake- miré a Seth- ¿Te importa acompañarlo mientras acabo aquí?- asintió.

-Claro Edward, nos vemos en el comedor cuando puedas.

Cuando los vi alejarse me volví a Paul que se veía muy pálido y asustado.

-Edward tenemos que hablar en privado- me arrastró a mi oficina donde una vez dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo y se volvió a mi ¡mierda me estaba poniendo de los nervios!

-¿Qué pasa Paul? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Bella?- no contestó pero en su mirada había pánico.

-Lo vi Edward… - no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro sin parar, me estaba poniendo nervioso- ella… ella… 

-¡Joder Paul dilo de una vez me estas asustando y estoy comenzando a pensar que paso algo muy malo con Bella!- negó.

-Mas bien de la que habría que cuidarse es con ella- abrí los ojos asombrado ¿Que quería decir?

-¡Explícate!- dije muy cabreado y más como una orden que una sugerencia.

-Yo… no me fiaba de ella… la seguí cuando se fue con James … y poder ver con mis propios ojos que te engañaba… - conforme hablaba mas cabreado me tenía- y entonces me escondí… y cuando esa mujer… -se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos un momento antes de seguir, golpeé la mesa con todas mis fuerzas y se rompió ¡Mierda! Iba a tener que reponerla pero me importaba una mierda ahora mismo, solo quería sacarle a Paul lo que tenía que decir aunque fuera a puñetazos.

-¡Dilo de una jodida vez Paul!- asintió antes de soltarlo de golpe.

-¡Ella sola mató a Victoria, Edward!- gritó fuera de si, me sorprendí de saberlo pero también estaba contento por ello.

-No veo lo malo en que la haya matado- reí- un estorbo menos por medio- el me miró con horror y con una cara de no comprender, se llevó las manos a la cabeza alborotando todo su pelo con desesperación.

-¡Dios Edward! ¡No lo entiendes, lo hizo con él delante!- abrí los ojos de la impresión- el lo vio… ella solo…- negó.

-¡Joder Paul habla de una buena vez! ¡No me entero de nada! ¿James le hizo algo?- no podía plantearme el hecho que hubiera tocado a Bella para dañarla, aunque por otro lado el no sabía que era la mujer que buscaba…

-Ella… lo hizo… sacó su corazón… y lo estrujó… y… - me miró asustado- Edward luego de eso miró a James a la cara y lo convenció de que lo había hecho el- gritó zarandeándome, tuve que soltarme de su agarre.

-¡Tranquilízate Paul! Parece que has enloquecido- negó.

-Todavía no sé si lo he hecho- sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro sin parar- ¡el estaba ahí tan tranquilo mientras ella la mataba y cuando ella lo miró le dijo que lo había hecho él¡ ¡Y solo asintió Edward ! ¿No lo entiendes? - gritó fuera de si.

-Entonces a ver si me entero bien del problema- asintió- ella mató a Victoria delante de James- volvió a asentir- y luego le hizo creer que había sido el.

-¡Exacto! ¿Lo puedes creer?- después de lo visto esta mañana de Bella me creía cualquier cosa.

-Ya sabemos que ella es especial, tiene poderes nuevos para nosotros y…- me interrumpió.

-¡Es peligrosa Edward! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Podría hacerte lo mismo a ti o a cualquiera de nosotros!- ya me estaba mosqueado esta actitud de el.

-Paul no te permito que hables así de mi mujer- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Después de lo que te he contado… ¿la sigues queriendo contigo?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡No solo eso me casaré con ella lo antes posible! - me miró con horror- ¡Tenemos 2 hijas por si no recuerdas y quiero criarlas en el matrimonio …

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan ciego! ¿No ves que puede ser que lo que sientas o veas sea lo que ella quiere? ¡Si ha conseguido engañar a James quien dice que a ti no!- le di un buen puñetazo en la cara ya me cansé de sus locuras.

-¡Ni te atrevas a insinuar que mi mujer va en contra nuestra! ¡Ella está de nuestro lado! ¡Quiere acabar con James tanto como nosotros! ¡Y la amo porque es la destinada a mi no por ningún embrujo de los que sugieres!

-No creo que veas las cosas con perspectiva Edward- se limpió la sangre de la boca- recuerda a tu hermano con Victoria- le señalé con el dedo cabreado.

-¡No te atrevas a compararla con esa bruja!- rió.

-¿No? ¡Pero si la ha matado como un simple insecto cuando nosotros apenas pudimos hacer nada contra ella!

-Porque Bella es especial, ya te lo he dicho, y no te permito que corras la voz de tus locas teorías por aquí- entrecerró los ojos- ya sabes lo que quiero decir no me hagas repetirlo, yo soy el mismo Edward de siempre y ella no me ha hechizado de ninguna manera- rió con ironía.

-Eso mismo decía James y mira lo que hizo- lo volví a golpear.

-¡No vuelvas a nombrar a mis padres y menos para decir que Bella haría lo mismo conmigo!- me acerqué a el amenazante- ella es la persona mas dulce que conozco y nunca dañaría a personas inocentes, en el caso de ellos que son culpables de muchas atrocidades me importa una mierda lo que haga o cómo ¿has entendido?

-Como digas Edward- se volvió a limpiar la sangre antes de encaminarse a la puerta- luego no digas que no te lo advertí- antes de salir lo paré.

-Paul ni una palabra de esto a nadie- resopló- y no es una sugerencia es una orden.

-¡Si Edward!- dijo de mala gana y se fue ¡Mierda! Esperaba no tener problemas con él por esto.

Miré el reloj y era muy pronto para que hubiera vuelto del trabajo ¿Porqué abandonó su puesto? ¿Sería por esto? Pero ¿que les diría allí para que no sospecharan al irse antes? En eso estaba divagando cuando sonó el timbre, sacudí la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y fui a abrir, cuando llegué ya estaban Jake y Seth allí, junto a un hombre del que me llegaba un aura conocido ''hechicero'' ¡mierda! ¡Solo había oído nombrar a uno y ese era el padre de Nessie ¡Menos mal que ellas habían salido con Leah a hacer compras. 

Me acerqué a ellos, por la hora no deberían tardar en llegar.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desea?- estaba de pie muy seguro de si y me miró fijamente para hablar.

-¿Edward?- asentí- me manda Bella – abrí los ojos sorprendido- me dijo que podía venir a ver a Nessie… yo pensaba que había muerto por mi culpa… y sería muy bueno para mi verla para asegurarme que esta bien…- se veía nervioso.

-¿Ella le conoce?- negó.

-No le diré quien soy si no quieres, solo quiero conocerla y ser alguien en su vida… la tuve que dejar con su madre porque junto a mi corría peligro… pero cuando me negué a seguir… ayudándolo con sus locos planes… el tan solo mandó por ellas… y dio orden de matar al resto- se veía triste y apenado, al hablar se podía ver que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, ya sé la historia por Bella, si no llega a ser por ella se las hubieran llevado a ambas.

-Si ya se lo he agradecido a ella, hemos llegado a un acuerdo- abrí los ojos sorprendido- yo la ayudo desde dentro y ella me permite verlas- asentí, en el fondo entendía a Bella, el era su padre biológico aunque no lo hubiera conocido como tal.

-De acuerdo pasa dentro y espéralas no deben tardar- lo acompañé dentro y me dirigí a Jake- tendremos que dejar para otro momento lo que teníamos pendiente- resopló.

-Voy a darme una ducha y enseguida vengo , todavía tengo que hablar con Nessie …- antes de poder contestar subió corriendo las escaleras, Seth a mi lado se reía.

-Es un chico muy divertido, entiendo que se lleve bien con Bella- le miré mal- ¡eh solo digo la verdad!

-No me recuerdes el tipo de relación que han llevado los 2 porque no me gusta nada y tampoco te gustará a ti verme enojado créeme- rió mas todavía.

-¡Eres demasiado celoso y posesivo Edward!- me palmeó el hombro- ya sabes que la tienes loca, no entiendo tus celos infundados- tal vez tuviera razón y montaba todo este espectáculo sin motivo.

-Me gustaría verte en mi lugar- suspiró- si tuvieras pareja lo entenderías- lo vi ruborizarse y mirar a otro lado- ¿la tienes?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Algo así… todavía es pronto para decirlo… pero… 

-¡Vaya! Y ¿quien es? ¿la conozco?- asintió.

-Pues dime, no me puedo imaginar quien puede ser- volví a reír.

-Emily- abrí los ojos sorprendido, en el tiempo que llevaba con nosotros nunca la había visto interesarse por ningún hombre y ahora…

-¡Pues felicidades! Espero que te vaya bien con ella – le palmeé el hombro, el se sonrojó mas pero no dijo nada y a continuación me dirigí al sofá donde estaba sentado el padre de Nessie- Me siento en desventaja, tu sabes mi nombre y ¿el tuyo?- me miró avergonzado.

-Perdón con los nervios se me olvidó presentarme, soy Embry- estrechamos las manos los 3 y nos sentamos, estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia dado que no quería hablar nada de su trabajo con James, cuando preguntaba sobre ello solo decía que eso era entre él y Bella. Se veía un buen tipo ¿Pero porque era hechicero? Nunca se había visto a uno, por eso seguramente mi hermano no lo dejaba ir de su lado.

-¡Papi!- entraron las 2 por la puerta y se lanzaron contra mi, las besé y abracé- ¡Tío Seth! - lo abrazaron a el también- luego se quedaron mirando a Embry extrañadas.

-¡Voy a subir las compras arriba chicas portaos bien con papa!- gritó Leah mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Si tía!- antes de poder decir algo Reneesme se acercó a Embry.

-¿Tío? - le sonrió , el solo la miraba con nostalgia tanto a ella como a Nessie.

-Nessie, Reneesme este es vuestro tío Embry, vendrá a visitarnos más seguido y espero que lo recibáis con mucho cariño- Reneesme que era la que estaba mas cerca se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó.

-¡Hola tío ebry! - le sonrió, el el devolvió la sonrisa y luego se volvió a Nessie que se acercó un poco mas tímida.

-Yo soy Nessie- el le asintió sin decir nada y ella se abrazó junto a los 2 y mientras estaban así puedo jurar que el se hallaba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. Después de eso estuvimos allí con ellas hasta la hora de la cena, interactuando con su nuevo tío que se veía muy emocionado y contento por estar con las 2 , no sabía si sería bueno o no decirle a Nessie que era su padre biológico , lo hablaría primero con Bella ¡Bella! ¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas? ¡Dios la echaba mucho de menos! Esperaba que terminara pronto la misión con James y pudiéramos ir a vivir juntos los 4, suspiré, solo esperaba que no nos siguiera ninguno de los demás.

BPOV

Después de lo de Victoria, volvimos a la mesa y estuvimos toda la noche de lo mas normal, quitando el hecho que no paraba de tocarme, cuando veía qué se excedía , lo besaba con desenfreno y lo volvía a hechizar para que parara sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando ya tenía bastante de lenguaje obsceno a las chicas que bailaban me excusé para ir al baño, James me dejó ir de mala gana ¡Dios que hombre más exasperante! En eso de lo posesivo y celoso se parecía a su hermano, sonreí recordando a Edward ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Se le habría pasado el cabreo por cosas que no tienen pies ni cabeza? ¡Solo eran cosas de su imaginación pero el las creía de verdad! ¡Mejor concentrate Bella ! No es momento de divagar, fui primero al baño y luego me acerqué a la barra junto a Emmet.

-¿Como va la cosa con el jefe?- me preguntó con su sonrisa tan característica y suspiré.

-Bien, ahora me hará vivir con él- abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acercó enseguida.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?-asentí.

-Será bueno para poder averiguar que hacen y como- negó repetidamente con la cabeza, tienen un laboratorio allí en el que pienso ver lo que hay- asintió muy dudoso.

-Bella, sé que eres la jefa y todo eso pero… - me miraba preocupado, parate de lo payaso que era a veces era un buen compañero y amigo- si ya me parecía arriesgado el que solo durmieras con el… ahora esto de vivir juntos ...¡No lo veo Bella!… Te estás arriesgando demasiado y…- lo detuve antes que siguiera.

-Todo irá bien Emmet, tan solo debo tomar la poción sin falta y no se dará cuenta de nada, ya lo verás- movió la cabeza a los lados negando sin parar.

-No lo sé Bella yo… - iba a responderle cuando nos interrumpieron.

-¿Porqué tardabas tanto?- se posicionó James a mi lado agarrando fuertemente mi cintura ¡Joder que pesado!

-Solo fui al baño, me entró sed al salir y vine a pedirle a Emmet algo para beber- le eché mi mirada mas inocente y el asintió todavía receloso de las intenciones de Emmet, éste sin embargo con toda la calma y naturalidad que lo caracteriza me sirvió un refresco.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- dijo con mucho ímpetu mirando alrededor y me di cuenta que Paul no estaba ¡Que raro si lo había visto antes! ¿estaría enfermo?

-Se tuvo que ir hace un rato, decía que le había salido una urgencia familiar, habló con Aro antes de irse- asintió no muy convencido- debe ser algo malo porque estaba fuera de si cuando se fue- me sorprendió ¿Que sería lo que le ocurrió para irse así? Ese chico tenía algo que me escamaba y no sabía que era ¡Pero como que me llamo Bella que lo averiguaría!

-¡Me importa una mierda donde esté o lo que haya, mientras sea lejos de mi chica!-gritó James cabreado, Emmet y yo nos miramos sorprendidos pero no dijimos nada- Vamos preciosa- me besó- coge tu bebida y volvamos a la mesa- me besó de nuevo cogiendo mi trasero, tuve que volver a ejercer mi influencia en el para que parara ¡Maldito cabrón de mano larga!

Estuvimos el resto de la noche allí sentados juntos con todos los babosos con los que iba, que no paraban de decir obscenidades a las chicas que bailaban entre ellas a Rose. Cuando faltaba poco para terminar me llamó Paul desde la barra para que fuera, cosa que me extraño mucho ya que supuestamente había salido a una emergencia familiar ¿Que haría aquí? ¿Porque me llamaba? Después del comentario de James ni loca le decía que iba con el.

-James, tengo que ir un momento allí- señalé la barra, esperando que no se percatara de su presencia- ahora vengo.

-No me gusta como te mira ese tipo, si te molesta tan solo debes decírmelo y me encargaré de él- lo dijo con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara ¿Pensaría hacerle lo mismo que a Jake? ¡Dios! Asentí para que me dejara en paz ¿Como si no pudiera cuidar de mi misma? ¡Imbécil! Ademas no podía dejar que le hiciera daño al pobre… 

-Si , seguro que será algo del trabajo, no te preocupes- lo miré a los ojos para calmarlo y resultó, me dejó ir y suspiré de alivio de quitármelo de encima un rato. Fui con Paul- ¡Dime!- me miraba muy serio ahora.

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas- asentí.

-Claro, vamos- aunque me escamaba no tenía miedo de el, no creía que fuera peligroso en ningún sentido. Lo guie al almacén de las bebidas, una vez solos se volvió a mi muy furioso.

-¡Quiero que dejes a Edward en paz!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Que demonios? ¿Como sabía de Edward?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora la furiosa era yo.

-Creo que lo sabes bien- no paraba de dar vueltas y revolverse el cabello- lo has hechizado como a James y no voy a consentir que lo hagas- en ese momento sacó algo de su chaqueta y me corto el cuello de un golpe, me pilló desprevenida pero enseguida me repuse y le quité el arma, el se hallaba en shock al ver que tan pronto me atravesaba se cerraba sola, lo cogí del cuello y lo levante al aire apretando su garganta ¿Porque quería matarme? ¿Quien lo mandaba? Y lo mas importante ¿Porque mencionó a Edward?.

-¿Quien te ha enviado a por mi?- veía terror en su mirada mezclado con furia.

-Edward- dijo y se me fue el alma a los pies- el me pidió que te vigilara y si veía algo sospechoso te matara… - lo solté al momento de oír esas palabras ¿Edward había sido capaz de mandar matarme? No podía creerlo pero… negaba a los lados ¡No podía creer nada de lo que decía Paul sin hablar con el antes , así que fluctué con él donde estaba Edward. Lo encontré en su casa, sentado junto a la ventana mirando al exterior.

-Edward- el se volvió al sonido de mi voz, una sonrisa adornó su cara que se descompuso al ver a Paul conmigo- necesito saber algo- se me formó un nudo en la garganta antes de preguntar.

-Bella te lo puedo explicar… -¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto lo que dice?- señalé a Paul, no contestó , solo agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad.

-¿Eso era lo que te importaba? - negué- ¡No puedo creer esto!- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las contuve, ya lloraría cuando estuviera sola- yo confiaba en ti y tu… - lo señalé con el dedo.

-¡Bella es verdad que estuvo mal pero yo solo…!- se empezó a revolver el pelo, me acerqué a el de forma amenazante.

-¡No te quiero cerca mía o de mis hijas!- abrió los ojos sorprendido- mañana se encargaran Peter y Charlotte de ellas mientras yo sigo con mi investigación, no quiero volver a verte nunca- debía irme antes de romperme, pero me cogió del brazo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Solo por lo de Paul vas a dejarme?- lo miré realmente enfadada ¿Como pensaba que después de querer matarme iba a seguir con el? ¡Desde luego algo tenían en común los 2 hermanos y es que eran idiotas! Pero juraba por dios que a partir de ahora nadie más me tomaría por tonta.

-¿Te parece poco? - me miraba como si no entendiera nada y se lo dije antes de irme para no volver más ¡Idiota!- no te creí capaz de algo así - seguía mirándome de igual forma- ¡Dios Edward mandaste a tu amigo a matarme- pareció asombrarse ¡Cínico!- ¡pero no dejaré que te me acerques mas! ¡Idiota! ¡Nadie volverá a dañarme a mi o a los que quiero! - me miró con horror y antes que contestara me fui dejándolos allí a ambos, aparecí en las afueras del club, cuando me vi sola, caí de rodillas llorando sin poder controlar el llanto ¡Joder! ¿Como había podido mandar a alguien a matarme cuando decía amarme? ¿Sería porque no podía hacerlo él mismo? ¿O era solo que mentía cuando decía que me amaba? También James creía haber hecho lo que hizo por amor ¡Malditos idiotas! Golpeé el suelo con fuerza y hubo un enorme temblor alrededor mío, no le presté atención y seguí llorando y golpeando el suelo hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, por instinto la cogí y lo tiré al frente y me puse en posición defensiva.

-¡Bells!- ¡Mierda!

-¡Joder Emmet, lo siento, deberías haber avisado que eras tú… ahora mismo no estoy para sustos… 

-Yo no pensaba que fueras a ponerte así- pareció darse cuenta de mi estado- ¿Qué te ha pasado Bells? ¿Paul te ha hecho algo?

-Edward… - me costaba decirlo, el me miraba sin comprender- ha mandado a Paul… aquí para que acabara conmigo… - abrió los ojos sorprendido y al romper en llanto de nuevo me abrazó.

-Tranquila Bells, respira y tranquilízate, debemos volver , James no para de preguntar por ti, se ha puesto muy violento- ¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba de el !

-Tienes razón- me limpie las mejillas y me repuse ¡Concentrate Bella! Tenía que hacer justicia- ahora no es momento de llorar- el me observó preocupado.

-Bella no creo que Edward fuera capaz de …- lo detuve, el lo había reconocido en mi cara, pues bien, ahora que sabía lo que realmente quería hacer conmigo… tragué el nudo de mi garganta y fui dentro, encontré a James muy furioso gritándole a todos, así que me acerqué a el.

-James, siento haber tardado, después de hablar con Paul me mareé un poco y tuve que salir- me miró extrañado ¡joder con tanta gente alrededor no podía hipnotizarlo para que creyera en mi!

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a desparecer así de mi lado ! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!- abrí los ojos sorprendida al igual que el resto de los allí congregados- la próxima vez que te encuentres mal vienes en mi busca- asentí todavía con ese nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar, el pareció malinterpretar mi gesto y me abrazó, besándome tiernamente, tuve que corresponderle sin ganas- te quiero Bella- ¿Qué? Me separé de el mirándolo a los ojos y pude ver la sinceridad con la que hablaba, pero no podía ser cierto después de lo que me hizo aunque en su loco mundo tal vez eso era amor, yo no lo creía, aunque por otro lado … el no sabía que era yo… Al ver mi desconcierto sonrió y me acarició la cara- es verdad que es pronto pero lo siento así- me besó suavemente- y ahora que vivamos juntos podremos vivir nuestro amor sin barreras- ¿Sería posible que supiera que era yo? ¡No podía ser posible!

-Si James…- sonrió y nos besamos, yo deseando que fuera Edward… otra vez se instaló ese dolor en mi corazón que no sentía de hacía años cuando… ¡mejor no pensarlo! Y James aquí pensando en algo que no ocurriría nunca…Y después de lo que había ocurrido creo que a mi tampoco me sucedería nunca…cerraría mi corazón y nadie , nunca jamas entraría de nuevo en él y en ese mismo instante noté un ardor sobre la marca de Edward ¿Que demonios?… 

URSU.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: Andre22-twi y damalunaely por comentar en el anterior ¡Se lo agradezco de corazón!

Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarme.

Muchos saludos y besos para todos.

*Los dias de Semana Santa no cuentan a la hora de la actualización, puesto que los he tomado de vacaciones. Actualizo cada 10/12 días*


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

EPOV

No podía creer lo que había dicho Bella,miré a Paul con todo el rencor que podía ¿Como se atrevía a intentar matarla? No me dio tiempo decirle nada cuando desapareció ¡Mierda! Su mirada era fría y de odio… También se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar… ¿porque coño no me dejó explicarle? ¿En serio creía que iba a matarla? Luego lo arreglaría, ahora me tocaba hablar con el único culpable de todo esto, Paul me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción ¡Maldito idiota! ¡En la hora que lo mandé a club con Bella! ¡Lo había estropeado todo! Sólo esperaba que lo remediara, si apreciaba su vida.

-¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme que coño has hecho, para que Bella diga que yo quería matarla!- le grité a la vez que lo cogía del cuello.

-¡Lo que has oído!- gritó de vuelta- ¡no podía consentir que ocurriera lo mismo que con James!- lo miré muy enojado pero el siguió- ¡así que pensé que lo mejor era quitarla de en medio pero…!- miró a otro lado, me estaba sacando de quicio..

-¿Qué? - lo zarandeé- ¡Dime maldita sea!- suspiró antes de responder, estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para no matarlo aquí mismo.

-Ella no murió…como esperaba- abrí los ojos de sorpresa, apreté mi agarre en su cuello ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho de verdad!

-¿Me estás diciendo que intentaste matarla?- asintió -¡Joder Paul! Te dije que la dejaras en paz- lo solté, porque si no lo mataría con mis propias manos por todo esto.

-Era lo mejor Edward… ella no debe ser nuestra reina … ella es un peligro…- ya tenía bastante.

-¡Maldita sea..! ¡Ella es la elegida! ¿No lo entiendes?- dije con frustración- Si no es conmigo lo será con James y …- me quedé pensando en la posibilidad y no me gustaba nada.

-¿Qué?- Paul se veía fuera de si, como si no creyera lo que le dije- ¿Ella es la misma que buscábamos?

-Si…- dije frustrado, no entendía como no lo sabía si prácticamente todo el mundo lo cuchicheaba, e incluso creía recordar habérselo dicho…o tal vez solo se preocupaba de ver a quien follar y no prestó atención.

-Pero… eso significa que…- abrió los ojos con horror y yo solo suspiré.

-¡Menos mal que ya la he marcado! Ya James no puede hacer nada … - entonces noté un escozor en mi cuello, justo en el lugar donde tenía la marca de Bella, joder se notaba muy caliente y fui corriendo al baño para ver que era… ¡Maldita sea!

Al llegar al baño me miré y no había nada ¿Qué demonios? ¿Porque no se veía la marca? ¿Sería que desaparecía con el tiempo… o era porque ella ya no… ? ¡No Edward no pienses eso! Ella solo lo dijo porque estaba cabreada y pensaba que había mandado al idiota de Paul para matarla, golpeé el cristal del baño que se hizo añicos al momento. Paul apareció al momento mirándome con pena, mas valía que se arreglara todo que si no…

-Edward yo lo siento…- reí con ironía y me volví muy cabreado a él cogiéndolo del cuello nuevamente.

-¡Espero por tu bien que se arregle toda esta situación, porque si no te mataré!- abrió los ojos con horror-¿ lo entiendes?- asintió muy asustado- bien- lo solté- ahora debo buscarla, hablar con ella y arreglar toda esta mierda.

-Edward de verdad… si quieres yo mismo iré a hablar con ella y…- lo miré de forma amenazante.

-No te quiero cerca mía ni de Bella, nunca más, hoy mismo te largas de aquí- abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso Edward! ¿Donde voy a ir?- resoplé.

-¿Y crees que me importa? ¡Te buscas la vida como todos ! ¡Aquí no te quiero más!

-Pero Edward… si me dejas intentaré arreglarlo… hablaré con Bella y…- ¡pesado! ¿como si fuera a confiar en tenerlo cerca después de esto?

-¡No! - dije de forma tajante para que lo dejara estar.

-¡Joder Edward yo…!- volví a cogerlo del cuello.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Ahora o te vas o acabaré contigo!- lo miré fijamente-¡ tu verás!- asintió, lo solté y se fue corriendo, en ese momento entró Leah mirándome extrañada al igual que al lugar por donde había salido Paul.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward?- me miraba recelosa- ¿A que viene tanto alboroto?- resoplé.

-Que … he sido un idiota…- suspiré desesperado, si no hubiera mandado a Paul allí…nada de esto habría pasado- ella me miraba como si estuviera loco, seguro que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Edward, si no me cuentas no lo sabré- se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente, tal vez desahogarme con ella era lo mejor.

-Cometí un error… y ahora Bella… - ella me miró cabreada ahora.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho Edward? ¡Espero que no sea nada!- suspiré ¡Eso esperaba yo!

-Mandé a Paul a espiarla en el trabajo en el club- dije de carrerilla, ella me miró asombrada.

-¿Eso es tan malo? No creo que sea para tanto, si lo hablas con ella, le explicas y…

-Leah- la corté- el hizo algo que no debería… y ahora Bella…- me quedé pensativo, necesitaba decírselo y que me aconsejara, estaba convencido que se pondría como el demonio de cabreada, pero tal vez me ayudara… - el intentó matarla - abrió los ojos sorprendida- y ella cree que lo mandé yo a hacerlo- me miró con horror.

-¿Pero tu no hiciste tal cosa?- me miraba muy atenta ¿Que demonios?- ¿Verdad Edward?- la miré bastante enfadado.

-¿Como crees que haría eso?- volví a revolverme el pelo con frustración- ¡Yo la amo! ¿como iba a matarla? ¡Fue el quien lo hizo, porque pensaba que era un peligro para mi estar con ella!- suspiré en frustración- ahora ella cree que yo…- se formó un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba tragar.

-Edward- Leah se acercó a mi- deberías hablar con ella… explicarle lo que pasó… que no fue culpa tuya- sonaba todo tan fácil así.

-Si me deja… - suspiré recordando que se había ido muy cabreada y mi marca había desaparecido-se fue sin darme tiempo a explicarme… y poco después… mi marca desapareció… - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!- se acercó a mi cuello para cerciorarse y al ver que no había nada se quedó igual de sorprendida que yo-¿Ha desaparecido?… Pero eso… ¿Qué quiere decir?- negué.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que ver si a ella le ha pasado lo mismo o ha sido solo a mi- iba a irme a buscarla pero ella me cogió del brazo.

-Edward, ahora ella debe estar con James… - ¡Mierda tenía razón!- no es buena idea verla ahora … - suspiré ¡Ni siquiera sabía donde coño se escondía el maldito para ir a verla! Leah debió notar mi estado porque me abrazó por detrás- no te preocupes, en la mañana hablaremos con ella- la miré alzando las cejas.

-¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera yo solo?- negó.

-Lo mejor será que hablemos los 2 con ella, así le explicaremos todo bien para que no piense cosas que no son- rodé los ojos, todo había sido muy claro ¡El idiota de Paul intentó matarla! No había nada que malpensar ahí.

-No sé Leah- me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos, tenía que pensar en algo- creo que no será tan fácil- entonces se me ocurrió- creo que voy a probar otra cosa- ella me miraba con recelo.

-No me fío de que cometas mas tonterías y la cosa no tenga arreglo- se puso seria ahora- esto es grave Edward, nunca antes se había borrado la marca…- suspiró- tenemos que arreglarlo cuanto antes sino…- bajó la vista apenada, sabía por donde iban sus pensamientos, si James lograba enamorarla, cosa que veo muy improbable, sería suya y no mía ¡Maldita sea! No podía hacerme a la idea de algo así, por eso tenía que hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-No las haré Leah- negó.

-Mejor vamos juntos mañana y hablamos con ella, si hace falta llevaremos a Paul con nosotros para que le explique todo y sepa que no tuviste nada que ver…- no iba a rendirse y dejarme hacer nada así que decidí seguirla la corriente, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, encontraría a Bella ahora mismo y hablaría con ella sin demora.

-Esta bien Leah…- suspiré derrotado para que se lo creyera- iré a tomar algo por ahí- me miraba recelosa todavía, estaba seguro que no creía una palabra de lo que le decía,a si que le mentiría a medias, le diría que me llevaría a Jake conmigo, eso alejaría a mi hermana de mi- le diré a Jake que me acompañe a tomar algo si te quedas más tranquila- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿A Jake?- rodé los ojos, tampoco nos llevábamos tan mal, lo único que no soportaba era que intentara robarme a Bella…

-Si Leah ¿Algún problema- negó.

-Solo me sorprende ¿desde cuando sois tan amigos como para ir de copas?- reí.

-Supongo que desde que vive aquí- dije con ironía y ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No estás pensando ir por ella y me estas mintiendo para que te deje tranquilo verdad?- ¡Mierda Leah era demasiado intuitiva para su bien!

-¡No Leah! Solo iré a despejarme, lo necesito después de toda esta mierda…- asintió no muy convencida todavía pero ya por lo menos se retiraba.

-Esta bien, espero que no me mientas y líes las cosas más de lo que están- negué.

-No lo haré, tranquila- ella se fue todavía mirándome recelosa y aproveché de ir por Jake, iríamos en busca de Mike y los 3 la encontraríamos ¡Era muy inteligente! Con su habilidad para el rastreo seguro que daríamos con Bella y eso significaba que…

Bueno… ya lo pensaría cuando llegáramos al lugar… de momento…negué con la cabeza, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad… Fui a su habitación y lo encontré allí tumbado leyendo algo, al darse cuenta de mi presencia resopló.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- rodé los ojos.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- me miró alzando una ceja- necesito encontrar a Bella- abrió los ojos sorprendido- y necesito tu ayuda- ahora se veía preocupado.

-.¿Le ha pasado algo?- negué.

-No lo sé seguro… necesito averiguarlo.

-Esta bien…pero si lo que quieres es rastrearla…no sé si podré hacerlo… lo mejor es llamar a Mike para que nos ayude… seguro que el la encontrará y…- estaba poniéndose muy nervioso y de paso a mi.

-¡Tranquilo tío! Lo llamaremos, no te preocupes, ahora vamos que se hace tarde y tengo que asegurarme que esta bien- mentí.

-Lo llamaré ahora mismo, espero que no esté durmiendo- miró el reloj - ya es muy tarde pero estoy convencido que si es por Bella vendrá enseguida- asentí, yo también lo creía.

-¡Bien te espero abajo, llámalo y dile que nos vemos a las afueras del club! De ahí seguiremos su rastro para encontrarla- asintió y bajé a esperarlo… estaba ansioso de verla y poder explicar que el idiota de Paul hizo eso solo porque quiso, no porque yo lo mandara, de todas formas ¿Como pensaba que haría algo así? ¿Se alejaría de mi de verdad? ¿No me dejarías ver a las niñas? ¡Mierda! ¡Esto era tan frustrante!

-Ya estoy ¡vamos!- llegó Jake y fuimos corriendo al lugar, al llegar allí vimos que no quedaba nadie, ya deberían haber vuelto todos a sus casas, estuvimos un rato esperando hasta que Mike llegó y vino hacia nosotros con cara de preocupación.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado a Bella?- suspiré, otra vez tenía que mentir.

-No lo sé…eso es lo que quiero averiguar… la noté extraña cuando hablamos antes y solo me preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo… necesito asegurarme que esta bien…- asintieron, no tenían porque desconfiar de mi, ambos se veían preocupados por ella y no pusieron mas objeciones ni hicieron más preguntas, dieron vueltas buscando el rastro de Bella, era más complicado de lo que parecía, la poción la escondía demasiado bien… pero entonces Jake fue el que encontró un rastro que nos serviría… aunque no era el de Bella.

-Edward… ¿Bella está con James verdad?- asentí- bien pues seguidme… - lo miré extrañado- a ella no la encuentro pero a el si- abrí los ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa? El fue el que me mordió… tengo su esencia bien marcada en mi- enseñó el muerdo de James- así que ¡ahora vamos!

-¡Muy bien guíanos, te seguimos!- Mike nos paró antes de poder emprender la marcha.

-¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es esto?- asentí.

-Si… pero necesito saber que está bien… entenderé que no quieras venir y…

-No es eso… es que tengo miedo que nos maten a todos por meternos en medio… ella sabe lo que hace y creo que se enfadará de cojones cuando nos vea allí - suspiré, yo si sabía que se cabrearía bastante cuando me viera allí, pero eso es algo que no pensaba compartir con ninguno de ellos.

-No lo hará, hablaré con ella y …

-¿Crees que eso evitara la reprimenda?- rió- no la conoces en absoluto- gritó Jake- pero por otro lado estoy preocupado y no dormiría tranquilo sin saber que está bien- asentí, Jake y yo estábamos de acuerdo solo faltaba Mike, lo miramos y se hallaba pensativo sin saber que hacer- yo voy ¿Tu?

-¡Mierda! - negó con la cabeza- ¡Solo espero que no la tome conmigo!- nos apuntó con el dedo- le diré que fuisteis vosotros los que me metisteis en esto- sonreímos asintiendo.

-Bien, gracias por esto- asintió quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano- ¡ahora en marcha!- cogí a Mike a la espalda y corrimos hacía el lugar que indicaba Jake, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero al llegar al lugar entendí porque no habíamos dado con el antes, era una enorme mansión, perdida en lo mas recóndito del bosque y muy bien protegida y custodiada ¡Mierda iba a ser difícil entrar! ¡Maldita sea! Pero no iba a rendirme sin mas.

-¿Como mierda vamos a entrar aquí?- gritó Mike cuando nos detuvimos- ¿Habéis visto como está esto?

-Si, me temo que no será nada fácil- los miré, no podía arriesgarlos solo por mi desesperación de verla y arreglar las cosas- quedaos aquí, entraré solo- iba a adelantarme a hacerlo cuando me cogieron ambos del brazo.

-¿Cómo demonios crees que te dejaremos entrar ahí solo? ¿Estás loco?- en su mirada parecía que lo creía realmente, rodé los ojos.

-No quiero que se arriesguen por esto, yo entraré sin ser visto y enseguida salgo…será un visto y no visto… solo necesito asegurarme que está bien y vuelvo- suspiraron ambos a la vez.

-Iremos todos- miré a Mike, no creía que en su estado humano fuese de mucha ayuda- no me mires así, tengo algunas habilidades, no soy como vosotros pero puedo ayudar- asentí todavía en duda.

-De acuerdo, entraremos intentando no ser vistos y después vamos viendo- todos asintieron.

-¿Con los tipos que nos encontremos que hacemos?- no podía arriesgarme a que se dieran cuanta que habíamos entramos.

-Procuraremos que no nos vean y si aun así lo hacen- miré a Jake- tendremos que usar nuestros encantos para que lo olviden- abrió los ojos con horror.

-A mi no ve van los hombres tío ¡Que asco! - reí.

-No de esa forma, podemos hipnotizarlos para que crean lo que queramos, sin nada de coqueteo o sexo- me miró asombrado.

-¿Porque no sabía nada? ¡Yo pensaba que solo en el ámbito sexual se podía!- suspiré.

-Solo Bella lo hace así- suspiré de nuevo- no se ha dado tiempo de indagar en las formas de utilizarlo… tampoco creo que quiera que los demás hagan lo que ella quiera … así que de todas formas no hay nada que hacer… pero ya te explicaré en otra ocasión… ahora vayamos dentro. Tu solo recuerda, míralo fijamente a los ojos y dile lo que quieres que crea- asintió dudoso.

Saltamos y nos fuimos adentrando con cuidado, evitando las cámaras y a los guardias que tenía, cuando alcanzamos la casa pude ver que había demasiados hombres allí, no parecían armados por lo que supuse que tenían poderes especiales para estar allí ¡Mierda tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar!

-¿Cómo entramos?- preguntó Jake, suspiré mirando al cielo y entonces vi un balcón que estaba abierto ¡Esto debía ser mi día de suerte!

-Iremos por ahí- señalé el lugar, ellos se miraron y luego a mi sonriendo.

-¡Bien vamos!- miré a Mike.

-¿Te llevo?- suspiró.

-¡Que remedio! No creo que así- se señaló a si mismo- pueda llegar allí- reí, tenía razón, lo cogí a mi espalda y saltamos hasta el balcón, miramos son cuidado que no hubiera nadie dentro para entrar, era una habitación grande y espaciosa, pero no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo porque podría venir el dueño en cualquier momento y vernos allí.

-¡Bien me asomaré fuera para ver si podemos salir o…! - Jake me miró con horror- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que esta es la habitación de James- lo vi tragar grueso y abrí lo ojos sorprendido ¿Sería posible? Fui al armario y tenía razón, estaba allí toda la ropa de Bella ¡Un momento! ¿Porque coño estaba su ropa aquí? ¿Donde estaban ahora? ¿Porque no estaban en la habitación? ¿Que estarían haciendo?

-¡Deberíamos irnos antes de que llegue y acabe con nosotros!- interrumpió Mike mi debate interno, suspiré, tenía razón, me asomé fuera y no se veía nada, seguramente porque no estaba James por aquí para protegerlo, lo que me llevaba a pensar ¿Donde estaban? Salimos, ya que ubicamos su habitación decidimos meternos en la de enfrente, que estaba vacía, no parecía que se usara así que estábamos a salvo o por lo menos eso esperábamos, miramos bien y al no ver nada de ropa ni demás nos quedamos allí esperando el momento que apareciera Bella, suspiré, solo esperaba que me dejara explicarme y por supuesto que apareciera pronto…

BPOV

¡Maldita sea! ¡Este imbécil no se despegaba de mi en ningún momento! Desde que salimos del club no me dejaba en paz, como si temiera que me esfumara en cualquier momento, yo necesitaba tranquilidad para poder desahogarme, pensar… y…

-Cariño estas muy callada- resoplé, tome aire antes de hablar.

-Si James, creo que necesito relajarme un poco- sonrió, se acercó demasiado y me susurró al oído.

-Nos daremos un baño en la piscina antes de acostarnos- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- así nos servirá a ambos de relax- ¡Mierda!

-Claro, estará bien- le dije sin mucho ánimo, lo que menos me apetecía era meterme en una piscina con nadie y menos con él, suspiré, no me quedaba de otra, ya allí en la intimidad haría que me dejara nadar un rato y relajarme sola, suspiré de nuevo. Lo que menos me apetecía era tener que aguantarlo, pero Bella, para eso estamos aquí, pronto… muy pronto se acabará todo.

Llegamos a la casa y me dirigí a la habitación a cambiarme, James se quedó con sus hombres hablando como siempre, hablaban en clave delante mía, pero ya no me importaba porque tenía a Embry, encontraríamos la forma de joderlos desde dentro, por lo menos algo bueno, suspiré, una vez cambiada, me puse una bata y me asomé al balcón, estuve un rato tomando el aire para despejarme y después bajé para ir a la piscina, James ya se encontraba esperándome ¡Venga Bella tu puedes!

-¡Vamos preciosa!- me guiñó el ojo- ¡lo pasaremos bien juntos!- asentí, se cogió a mi posesivamente de la cintura y me guió hacía la piscina, por el camino vi una puerta donde había un letrero de no molestar ¿Que sería eso? ¿Sería el laboratorio que tenía en la casa? ¿Habría alguna victima ahí? James debió notar mi curiosidad y me hizo parar..

-Allí no debes entrar nunca preciosa- me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, pude ver que intentaba hechizarme ¡Idiota ! ¡Como si pudiera!- nunca entres ahí- le asentí para dejarlo conforme y seguimos el camino a la piscina, cuando llegamos no podía creer lo hermosa que era, era enorme , tenía trampolín y toboganes, me quedé embelesada con la vista y James se puso detrás de mi para quitarme la bata- ahora será mejor que nos relajemos en el agua y disfrutemos.

-¡Por supuesto!- sin esperarlo corrí al borde y me tiré de cabeza, llegué buceando al otro lado, iba a dar la vuelta cuando el me alcanzó, acorralándome en el borde de la piscina.

-Veo que estas en forma y eso me gusta- me besó- pero ahora disfrutemos y después el ejercicio- bien hora de hacerlo, lo besé y cuando lo noté listo lo hice.

\- Hemos pasado un rato increíble follando en la piscina, pero ahora vas a salir fuera y vas a dejarme descansar mientras tu lees algo- asintió y lo besé de nuevo, cuando lo solté y salió del estupor…

-¡Preciosa, mejor te dejo nadando y voy a leer algo fuera!- rodé los ojos sin que me viera ¡Que novedad! -Y admiraré la vista- sonreí, lo vi alejarse hacía una de las hamacas que tenían allí y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio de verme sola y tranquila.

Estuve bastante rato haciendo largos y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ¿Porque Edward quería matarme? Y lo mas importante ¿Porque no lo había hecho el? Había tenido muchas ocasiones y nunca había hecho nada y ahora…

¡Hay que joderse! Tenía un cacao mental de aúpa… la cara que puso al decirle… no era de saber… pero por otro lado… reconoció lo de Paul… entonces… ¿Que era lo que no veía de todo esto? Había algo raro en todo esto…

-¡Señor! - miré de reojo desde donde me encontraba- tenemos un asunto urgente- asintió y se volvió a mi.

-Bella ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí- asentí y salieron muy rápido ¿Qué pasaría? ¡Que mas da! Era una buena oportunidad para mi, salí de la piscina, me puse la bata y rápidamente me fui a la puerta de antes a ver si podía ir, intenté escuchar algo…¡Bien no se oía nada! Me concentré un rato por si acaso con el mismo resultado, así que salí y decidí aprovechar de ver la puerta de antes para ver que había allí, sabía que era arriesgado pero tenía que aprovechar ahora, no sabía si podría volver a la piscina sola o si James volvería a dejarme, y no se veía nada mas por aquí por lo que tuviera que acercarme, así que simplemente lo hice.

No había nadie cerca, muy raro, fui a la puerta y entré fácilmente, dentro había un largo pasillo, lo seguí y llegué a una puerta enorme, miré la forma de abrirla, pero no veía como hasta que vi que tenía un lector, cuando lo vi de cerca vi que necesitaba las huellas de alguien autorizado para entrar ¡Mierda! Algo mas debe haber, seguí mirando por el pasillo del lado derecho, no había nada de interés, hasta que llegué al final y me encontré con una habitación, tenía un candado que rompí enseguida y al abrir, vi un enorme lobo, me miraba furioso, estaba nervioso y gruñendo como si tuviera la rabia, iba a aventarse contra mi, así que lo agarré del cuello, lo pegué a mi e intenté tranquilizarlo, me costó mucho, se veía demasiado alterado ¿Que le habrían hecho? Pobre, necesitaba encontrar la forma de calmarlo, así que le hablé para que terminara de tranquilizarse.

-Tranquilo, ya está… no te haré daño… dime quien eres… así podré…

-¿De que sirve si no me entiendes?- rodé los ojos.

-Si te entiendo…

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Si… ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa y quien eres para ayudarte.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí… esos locos … me tienen aquí encerrado… y no me dejan salir… desde que me trajeron… no han parado de hacerme e inyectarme cosas.

-Tranquilo…- suspiré - voy a sacarte.

-¿Como demonios vas a hacerlo?

-Ya lo verás- le guiñé y lo subí a mi hombro- agarrate fuerte que vamos a correr.

No lo dejé contestar y corrí sorteando a todos los guardias y hombres de James, hasta alcanzar la salida, una vez allí, salté la valla, y volví a salir corriendo de nuevo hacía la casa de Mike, él al ser un licántropo como el podría ayudarlo, pero por desgracia no había nadie cuando llegué, pero yo debía volver, así que hice un conjuro para abrir la puerta y lo dejé allí, esperaba que a Mike no le importara.

-Espera aquí a Mike, yo me encargaré de llamarlo y decirle- me quedé pensativa- es muy raro que no esté a esta hora en casa.

-¿No le molestará que me quede?- negué.

-No, ponte cómodo y yo me encargo de todo- le di un cuenco con alcohol y enseguida que bebió volvió a ser un… ¡Joder que pedazo de… me volví ruborizada ante la vista! Estaba muy bueno ¡Dios Bella centrate! El se veía un poco ruborizado de estar desnudo.

-Voy a ponerme algo y…

-Si claro… yo debo irme…- tenía que salir de allí, había algo que no podía explicar en ese hombre, era como algo primitivo y…

-¡Espera!- me cogió el brazo y me volví a él- ¡gracias! – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- ¡de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho!- lo vi llorar un poco y me acerqué a consolarlo.

-No llore, cuando venga Mike te ayudará y… - me miró a los ojos, puede ver algo raro en ellos, no sabía que era pero algo me decía que este lobo no era normal.

-¿Tienes que irte?- asentí.

-Y cuanto antes, si notan que no estoy…- se separó de mi y fue al baño- te dejare ropa de Mike aunque no sé si te valdrá- me quedé mirando sus músculos ¡Dios era muy varonil! ¡Dios Bella mejor vuelve ya antes de que se forme un escándalo!- me voy, espero que estés cómodo aquí- me miró de forma un poco ardiente pero lo ignoré y corrí de vuelta. Esperaba que James no estuviera montando un escándalo como antes en el club porque no me encuentra.

¿Porque notaba cosas extrañas con el? ¿Quién sería? ¿Porque lo tenían allí encerrado? ¿Que le habrían hecho? Haciéndome todas estas preguntas llegué a la casa, salté de nuevo dentro y cuando estaba por alcanzar la entrada de la piscina escuché algo que me sorprendió.

-¿Pero seguro que es Edward?- ¿Edward estaba aquí?

-Si señor, no se ve muy bien… pero lo poco que hemos visto nos dice que está dentro y no está solo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Porque habrá venido ahora? ¡Y lo mas importante! ¿Como coño nos ha encontrado?- gritaba James fuera de sí.

-No lo sé señor, pero lo que está claro es que siguen aquí y hay que liquidarlos- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Iban a matar a quienes exactamente? ¿A quien había traído Edward en una misión suicida? ¡Mierda! ¡Deja de divagar Bella! Debía encontrarlos antes que lo hicieran ellos y sacarlos de aquí ¡maldito idiota! ¿Qué demonios lo habrá traído aquí? ¿Quería terminar lo que Paul no pudo? Rodé los ojos ¡Como si pudiera!

Me concentré en el para poder localizarlo, enseguida lo hice y pude notar con quien estaba perfectamente, suspiré, Mike y Jake, negué pasándome la palma de la mano por la cara ¡Hay que joderse! ¿Porque demonios habían venido aquí? Con razón no estaba Mike en casa ¡Dios! Estaba demasiado cabreada para pensar, debía darme prisa así que corrí hacía el lugar evitando a todos a mi paso, no fue muy difícil hacerlo. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar a la habitación donde se hallaban, al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos y mirándome asombrados ¡Idiotas! Me centre en el idiota mayor, es decir, Edward.

-¿Que coño estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Queréis que os maten?- resoplaron.

-Solo queríamos ver que estabas bien… Edward temía que te hubiese pasado algo y…- me quedé de piedra con lo que dijo Jake ¿Edward les había mentido para venir aquí? Lo miré alzando una ceja.

-Bella yo… tenemos que hablar y explicarte… - iba a contestar cuando entraron 3 hombres de James, no nos dio tiempo a escondernos así que hice lo que me pedía el cuerpo para desfogar, con la mirada los levanté en el aire apretando sus cuellos hasta que se desintegraron, haciéndose polvo en el aire, no pensé mucho en ello, todavía prevalecía el enfado con ellos, me volví a los 3 que me miraban con la boca abierta… rodé los ojos, no era momento de quedarse embobados.

-¡Vamos, os sacaré de aquí…! -fui al balcón, abrí , abajo había 2 me encargaría de ellos, de todas maneras ya sabían que habían entrado, así que nadie sospecharía de mi -¡ seguidme!- pude percibir que Edward quería decir algo pero no era momento, una vez estuvieran a salvo y fuera de aquí ya veríamos, asintieron y salté, di unas vueltas al aire y caí justo detrás de ambos apretando con mis manos sus cuellos hasta que desaparecieron como los anteriores. Sin parar a mirar atrás fuimos corriendo y esquivando a todos los que sentía y así llegamos a la verja donde saltamos afuera. Nos alejamos de ella por precaución. Una vez que me aseguré que no venía nadie los encaré.

-¿Como coño se os ocurre aparecer por aquí? ¡Es peligroso!

-Lo siento Bells pero creímos que te hallabas en peligro y…- lo interrumpí molesta.

-¿Quién dijo esa tontería?- señalaron todos a Edward ¡Idiota! Realmente los había engañado para que vinieran con el, lo miré muy enfadada- ¿Sabes el peligro al cual lo has traído? ¡Y no solo a ellos!- suspiré intentando tranquilizarme- James ya sabe que fuiste tu el que entró- se sorprendió pero se veía mas interesado en hablar de otro tema.

-Lo siento Bella…. Es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder hablar contigo… yo quiero que sepas… que lo de Paul… - lo paré con la mano, dejándolo inmovilizado ¡No quería escuchar nada y menos que se me acercara!

-Me temo que eso no tiene explicación- lo miré dolida- ¡mandaste a ese hombre a matarme Edward!- Mike y Jake lo miraron con horror, el parecía querer hablar y lo solté, tal vez debería escucharlo…

-¡No! Eso no es así … lo mandé a cuidar de ti no a matarte… pero cuando te vio matar a Victoria- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¡No podía creer que me hubiera visto! ¡No sentí a nadie mas! Debía estar mas atenta la próxima vez - y el pensó que me harías igual que Victoria a James y…- suspiré, sabía la historia por medio de Jessica y entendía que pudiera pensar que era peligrosa… pero no sé… no me fiaba del todo… ¿y si solo me estaba engañando para poder acercarse de nuevo y…?

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho venir solo para arreglar tus mierdas!- gritó Mike cabreado.

-¡Si, yo tampoco!- lo siguió Jake, ambos recelosos mirando de Edward a mi y viceversa ¡Maldita sea! No quería hablar de intimidades delante de los 2, así que me acerqué a Jake.

-Jake ¿porque no llevas a Mike a casa?- me acordé de Quil y me volví a este- Mike he dejado a un licántropo en tu casa- el abrió los ojos sorprendido- se llama Quil, lo encontré aquí, en una sala oculta donde lo tenían encerrado, mañana hablaré con el, por favor cuidalo- el me miró consternado y asintió.

-¡Esta bien Bella! Aunque no me haga mucha gracia tener que estar con un tío en casa… -reí.

-¡Vamos Mike ya deberías estar acostumbrado!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- lo digo por Eric- resopló- sé que os lleváis muy bien , no lo niegues- rodó los ojos.

-Es verdad, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… no me gusta que invadan mi espacio…

-Será temporal… ahora mismo no puedo llevarlo a mi casa por motivos evidentes- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo- Jake se rió y entonces Mike dirigió una malvada sonrisa en mi dirección- pero con la condición que él venga con nosotros- señaló a Jake que se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo, porque?- refunfuñó como niño chiquito.

-Por reírte vas a tener que estar conmigo- lo señaló con el dedo- así aprenderás a no reírte de las desgracias de los demás- suspiró.

-¡Pero yo me divertía mucho en casa de Edward!- éste permanecía callado mas atrás y no decía nada, los miré a los 2 con autoridad.

-¡No quiero quejas ni peleas! – asintieron- ¡bien Jake lleva a Mike a casa, os quedáis los 2 con Quil y no lo molestéis con vuestras tonterías- asintieron.

-¿Estarás bien?- me preguntó Jake mirando de reojo a Edward, suspiré y asentí.

-Si, no te preocupes, puedo encargarme- una vez que se fueron y después de suspirar un par de veces me volví a Edward- ¡ahora quiero que me expliques de una forma que me convenza…!- lo miré enojada- ¿Porque demonios os habéis puesto en peligro todos al venir? !Es de locos!- se revolvió el pelo con frustración y lo dejó tan sexy y… ¡Bella centrate!

-Ya te lo he dicho Bella… solo quería explicarte la verdad- suspiró- el quiso matarte por decisión propia…- se cruzó de brazos mirándome enojado ahora el- ¿De verdad pensabas que te mataría?- escucharlo de sus labios sonaba ridículo- ¡Por dios Bella! ¡Sabes que te amo! ¿Como pudiste siquiera llegar a pensarlo?- bajé la vista avergonzada… tal vez tuviera razón y había sacado todo de contexto…no me detuve a pensar y había llegado a conclusiones demasiado pronto…El me observaba enojado y con los brazos en arras.

-¡Esta bien! Tal vez tienes razón… debí hablar con mas calma y darte la oportunidad de explicarme y… -el me acorraló contra un árbol, pude ver el deseo en sus ojos y yo sentía el mío propio así que nos besamos con desenfreno perdiéndonos en la pasión, yo enredé mis manos en su cabello y el abrió la bata y empezó a acariciarme por todos lados ¡Lo necesitaba!

-¡Edward por favor…!- el me sonrió con suficiencia y rompió la parte de abajo de mi bikini, enrollé las piernas en su cintura y me penetró de forma salvaje y posesiva, lo sentía, estaba llegando y mi instinto lo hizo morderlo, el también lo hizo cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo y fue increíble, todavía unidos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente.

-Te amo Edward- su mirada se iluminó con un extraño brillo azulado.

-Yo también Bells- me miró extrañado- te brillan los ojos- ¿Qué?

-¿Es azul?- afirmó- entonces igual que a ti- reímos y nos volvimos a besar, estuvimos un rato así, no me acordé de nadie mas ni lo que podía conllevar esto, hasta que una voz desagradable nos interrumpió.

-¡Cullen suelta ahora mismo a esa chica! - ¡Mierda! ¡Bella tonta! Los miré y había 3 entre ellos estaba uno de los hombres de confianza de James, siempre iba con el a todos lados, no recordaba su nombre para nada ¡Mierda!- Cuando James se entere que tocaste a su chica te matará- reí con cinismo.

-¿Tú crees?- les dijo Edward, me bajó y me tapé con la bata, tenía que hacer algo… eran híbridos los 3 , no sabía que hacer para acabar con ellos… uno de lobo y los otros 2 brujos ¡Piensa Bella!- ¡Vamos a ver lo que podéis hacer!- ¡Maldito Edward! ¿Porque los provocaba? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y ver que hacía… Los brujos los acabaré como a Victoria y al lobo… lo dejaré para después .

-Edward encargate de ese- señalé al híbrido de lobo, el asintió- aquellos son míos, sonreí y me acerqué muy lentamente a ellos, notaba como intentaban embrujarme pero nada les servía,se miraron asustados y luego a mi.

-¿Qué eres tu?- reí.

-Lo último que veréis antes de morir - metí mi mano en su pecho, saqué su corazón y lo estruje hasta hacerlos polvo, a continuación sus cuerpos desaparecieron, ¡Bien 2 menos! Me volví a Edward que estaba peleando con el lobo ¿Como podía matarlo? ¿Probaba a sacarle el corazón también o..? _¡Muérdele!_ Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, sin detenerme mucho a pensar lo hice, aprovechando que estaba distraído con Edward, salté sobre el y como por arte de magia me salieron los colmillos y lo mordí, bebí de el hasta que dejó de moverse y lo solté, Edward me miraba divertido-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te ves muy sensual así, toda cubierta de sangre!- reí.

-¿En serio?- me acerqué a el agarrando su miembro- pues demuéstramelo antes de despedirnos- antes de poder pestañear me estaba follando y llegando a un intenso clímax de nuevo, durante el cual volví a notar un ardor en mi marca ¡Joder que coño pasaba hoy con ella! Cuando terminamos fue Edward quien me pidió verla.

-¡Esta ahí!- suspiró de alivio ¿Pero porque?- creí que se había roto el vínculo- lo miré extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas?- movió la cabeza negando y me hizo mirar la suya- ¿Porque me la enseñas?- el me miró aliviado.

-¿Sigue ahí?- asentí mirándolo extrañada ¿De qué hablaba?- ¡Menos mal!

-¿De que hablas Edward? No entiendo nada- me besó y luego empezó a besar mi cuello sobre la marca.

-Nada… ya no importa- volvió a besarme- sabes que te amo- sonreí.

-Y yo, pero debo irme- lo apreté un poco y lo miré seria- a partir de ahora deberás tener cuidado- el se puso serio- James sabe que entraste pero no con quien, así que ten un ojo en todas partes- asintió- y avisa a los demás.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes- me besó de nuevo de forma ardiente y posesiva- también tu- asentí.

-El pensará que todo esto lo hiciste tu no yo-asintió- así que ya sabes cuidado- sonrió y me rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya te dije que si!- me dio una cachetada en el trasero- ¡anda ve dentro y ten cuidado tu también!- le di un último beso y entré iba mucho mas feliz que antes, fui sorteando a todos hasta llegar a la habitación, ya habían sido muchas muertes por hoy, una vez que llegué me di una ducha y me acosté ¿Donde estaría James? ¡Que raro que no lo había visto desde que me dejó en la piscina! ¿Me estaría buscando? ¡Bueno en algún momento vendrá y me verá! No tiene porque sospechar de mi.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuché voces fuera y presté atención, uno de ellos era James.

-¡No puedo creer que ese imbécil haya venido hasta aquí y haya acabado con algunos de mis mejores hombres!- se escuchaba muy cabreado.

-No venía solo, eran 3.

-¡No me importa! ¡Lo importante es averiguar porqué lo hizo y como dio conmigo! ¡En todos estos años nunca me había encontrado y ahora de repente viene aquí!

-Puede que quisiera algo señor.

-Tal vez… -de repente se abrió la puerta de un portazo y me sobresalté, James me miraba muy enojado ¡mierda! ¿sospecharía algo? Debía mantener la calma y hacerme la que no sabía- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Yo?- me miraba muy raro, pero intenté mentir lo mejor posible.

-¡Si! ¡Fui a buscarte a la piscina y te habías ido!

-Al rato de irte me aburrí, vine aquí, me duché y me acosté ¿Porque?- me miraba intentando ver la verdad de mis palabras…pero había algo mas en ella…sabía engañarlo así que después de un momento intentando verlo asintió conforme.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Es peligroso!-asentí ¡Imbécil! Volvió a salir y agudicé el oído- ella no sabe nada y quiero que siga así.

-Si señor… pero me parece mucha casualidad que ahora que ella esta aquí su hermano venga a irrumpir…

-¿Que estás insinuando?- gritó mas fuerte.

-Nada señor… yo solo opinaba que es raro…

-Debes reconocer que es verdad James- esa voz parecía de Laurent- tal vez el la quiera igual que tu.

-¡No! ¡Es mía y por ningún motivo lo quiero cerca de ella! ¿Me habéis entendido?

-Si James.

-Bien preparad todo, la quiero bien vigilada y si intenta acercarse matadlo- ¡Mierda!

-Como digas James- dejaron de escucharse y enseguida entró de nuevo, yo me hice la dormida, el se sentó junto a mi acariciando mi pelo.

-Tu serás solo mía preciosa - besó mi cabeza- y ese maldito no se acercará ni un centímetro de ti porque lo mataré antes de que te toque un solo cabello- volvió a besarme- mi dulce Bella- ¿Porque notaba que esto no estaba bien? Tal vez sabía quien era… aunque demostraba que no- ahora no lo verás pero con el tiempo… lograré que me ames… como lo hago yo…- ¿Qué? ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Lo decía en serio? Pero si el esperaba a la… ¡Mierda! ¿Cuando me tocaba la poción? No podía mirar el reloj, pero creo que se me ha pasado la hora de la dosis ¡Mierda! Con todo este jaleo de los chicos, el licántropo y Edward… - ahora que estas aquí no te dejaré ir jamás… ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿Como iba a salir de esta?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Andre22-twi y a damalunaely por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y beso para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

EPOV

Después de dejar a Bella que volviera con James, con todo el dolor de mi corazón fui directo a casa ¡Menos mal que lo habíamos arreglado todo! Fue un duro golpe para mi pensar que no volveríamos a estar juntos, sobre todo al desaparecer su marca de mi, sonreí recordando que la volvía a llevar conmigo, no quería preocuparme en el porque, ya no importaba. Cuando llegué allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver a Leah de pie mirándome muy enojada se me fue enseguida de la cara ¡Mierda, seguro que ya supo de mi salida a por Bella! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Me puedes explicar como diablos se te ocurre hacer la idiotez que has hecho?- si, muy enojada.

-Solo necesitaba hablar con ella, ya lo hice, lo arreglamos y…- me interrumpió gritando fuera de si.

-¡Edward, nos has puesto en peligro a todos por tu comportamiento tan infantil!- era raro verla en ese estado y sobre todo conmigo, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien pero no podía culparla, había corrido un gran riesgo al ir allí.

-Si Leah, sé que James supo de mi visita pero del resto no sabe nada y…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿En serio Edward?- empezó a dar vueltas alrededor fuera de si- ahora estará muy cabreado, vendrá a atacarnos y le dará igual quien era el que iba contigo- me señaló- que estoy segura que uno de ellos era Jake- suspiré.

-Si, se lo pedí yo, pero no le dije porque, de todas formas lo siento mucho Leah, sé que tienes razón, pero en ese momento pensé que no…-volvió a gritar ¿Porque lo hacía? Si seguía así no podría explicarme nunca… Aunque tal vez no tuviera explicación…

-¡No pensaste Edward! ¡Ese es tu problema! Quiero a Bella, pero creo que te nubla la vista estar con ella- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿No quieres que esté con ella por esto? ¡Maldita sea Leah! ¡No pienso renunciar a ella- la encaré- ni por ti ni por nadie! ¡Solo dices tonterías!- me miró muy cabreada.

-¿Tonterías Edward? ¡Por poco os matan a todos y puede que James mande a alguien a terminarlo ahora- ¡Mierda! Podría ser posible…

-Pondremos seguridad para evitarlo, sé que no debí hacerlo pero era necesario, no podía dejar que Bella pensara que la quería matar- la miré con dolor y su dura mirada se suavizó.

-En cierto modo lo entiendo Edward, pero podías haber esperado a mañana y hablarlo como el adulto que eres- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a venir con esas Leah?- moví las manos al aire con exasperación- ¡No podía dejarlo así sin mas!

-¡No, claro que no, era mejor ponernos a todos en peligro y entrar allí matando a todo el que encontraras!- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Como sabes que tuvimos que matar a alguien?- parecia avergonzada ¿Que me ocultaría?- Dime Leah ¿Como lo sabes?- pareció recomponerse antes de contestar.

-Intuición- se veía nerviosa- supongo que alguien debió de veros y no tuvisteis mas remedio que matarlo- no me creía nada ¿Habría hablado con alguien? Pero solo podía ser Mike o Jake que eran los que estaban allí…- y por lo que has dicho ahora sé seguro que así fue- la seguía mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sabes, no te creo nada- me crucé de brazos mirándola- ¿Quién ha sido, Jake o Mike?- suspiró rendida.

-¿Eso importa Edward? La cuestión es que tendremos que vigilarnos las espaldas todos- me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria- y todo por tu culpa.

-Si, es verdad y lo siento, pero si hubiera sido tu pareja- la señalé yo a ella- hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo- ella negó con la cabeza, lo que me hizo enojar- ¡Maldita sea Leah! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

-Nunca lo sabremos, ya que no lo fue- pareció tranquilizarse un poco- entiendo tu preocupación y todo Edward, pero debes ser mas cauto, en una de esas James acabará contigo- negué.

-No lo dejaré ni acercarse a mi y…-me interrumpió de nuevo Leah.

-¡No hace falta! ¿No lo ves? Bella es tu punto débil, solo con amenazarla a ella te tiene a ti Edward- abrí los ojos sorprendido… Leah tenia razón en eso, si tuviera que dar mi vida por ella lo haría sin dudar… pero no creía que James fuera capaz de hacer eso ¿verdad? Leah aprovechó de acercarse y pasarme una mano sobre el brazo- debes pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón Edward, si no… acabaremos todos muertos- asentí.

-Tienes razón… la próxima vez lo pensaré en frío… lo importante ahora es aumentar la seguridad y poner sobre aviso a todos para estar alerta, yo iré con Jasper para ver como lleva lo del suero para comenzar cuanto antes a inyectarnos- ella se veía ahora preocupada.

-Edward ¿Crees que es bueno que nos lo inyectemos?- se veía dudosa- no creo que sea bueno tener tanto poder como Bella… puede ser peligroso…- no lo creía, si ella lo controlaba… ¿Porque no los demás?

-A Bella no le pasa nada, solo deberemos controlarlo al principio y…-volvió a interrumpirme… era tan …¡Ahhhh!

-No lo digo por ella, sino por los demás ¿no crees que al verse con mas poderes quieran algo mas y tengamos problemas?- pudiera ser…

-No lo había visto desde ese punto… pero supongo que si los controlamos no debería haber ningún problema, ya lo iremos viendo con el tiempo, pero ahora necesitamos de todo nuestro poder para acabar con James y sus híbridos.

-Si, esos híbridos… ¿Y si intentamos atraerlos a nuestro lado en vez de matarlos?- la miré como si estuviera loca?- ¿Que? De todas formas ellos no estan ahí por voluntad, tal vez si lo hablamos y…

-¿Lo dices por Embry?- Leah me había dado una buena idea… el estaba dentro y podía conseguir hablar con aquellos que no estuvieran conforme de estar con James y nos ayudaran a acabarlo…

-¿Qué piensas Edward?- me miraba recelosa- ¿No estarás pensando alguna otra locura verdad?

-No, solo pensaba que ahora que tenemos a Embry de nuestro lado… el podría conseguir que nos apoyaran los que no estén a favor de James- suspiré- ¡Ha sido idea tuya Leah!- entonces sonrió.

-¿Sabes? En eso tengo que darte la razón, ahora solo queda hablarlo con él- asentí.

-Lo haré luego cuando venga a ver a las niñas- entonces Leah se acercó mas.

-Edward, las niñas deberíamos mandarlas con Charlotte y Peter hasta que estemos a salvo- la miré enojado.

-¡No pienso echarlas así porque si!- ella suspiró.

-Edward, es solo hasta que se calme esto, ahora estaremos en el punto de mira de James y pueden verlas y llevárselas ¿Quieres eso?-¡Mierda! No lo había pensado pero tenía razón ¡Joder la había liado pero bien!

-Creo que iré ahora mismo a dar las ordenes y precauciones pertinentes antes de ir con Jasper- era primordial cuidarnos desde ya.

-Si, será lo mejor… y Edward- me volví a ella- ten cuidado, sabes que te matará en la primera oportunidad- le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, lo mismo que haré yo… en la primera oportunidad lo mataré- me miró orgullosa.

-¡Bien, lo dicho ten cuidado!- me fui dejándola allí preocupada, pero iba a solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Me dirigí a mis chicos, les indiqué los pasos a seguir a partir de ahora y sobre el suero de Jasper para que el que quisiera inyectárselo fuera al laboratorio, no quería obligar a ninguno a ponérselo, no era como mi hermano… esto sería voluntario, luego llamé a Peter para informarle sobre las niñas y ellos estaban mas que encantados de tenerlas, les habían cogido mucho cariño en poco tiempo ¡que podía decir! Mis hijas eran muy especiales y se daban a querer.

También informé a Embry sobre nuestro plan de traer de nuestro lado a todo el que no estuviera conforme con James y estaba completamente de acuerdo, solo dijo que fuéramos con cuidado, que la cosa allí se había puesto alerta por la desaparición de un espécimen muy valioso para James, que andaba como loco buscándolo y daba por hecho que lo robé yo ¿Para que coño lo quería yo? Seguramente era el lobo que trajo Bella ¡Dios tenía que hablar con Jake y Mike también! ¡Mierda! De paso le comuniqué del nuevo domicilio de las niñas para que pudiera verlas.

Una vez que tuve todo bien atado, salí a casa de Jasper cuidando que no me siguieran, no quería ponerlos en peligro y mas con Alice en su estado, una vez que llegué lo encontré donde siempre, sentado en el jardín mirando al cielo estrellado, pronto amanecería y le encantaba ver el amanecer, me senté junto a el.

-Hola amigo- suspiró.

-Sé lo que has hecho Edward y créeme que aunque no esté de acuerdo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi Alice.

-Gracias, por fin alguien que me apoya, Leah me dio una buena reprimenda, incluso quería que dejara a Bella- me miró asombrado.

-Lo diría por el enojo, eso no se puede hacer y lo sabes- asentí aunque después de ver mi marca desaparecer no estaba tan seguro- ¿Porque me parece que lo dudas?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Mas temprano, cuando Bella y yo discutimos… y me dejó- tragué el grueso nudo de mi garganta-mi marca desapareció- abrió los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¿Que? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Pues creelo… porque fue así…por eso mi urgencia de verla y aclararlo… después de hablar con ella y arreglarlo volvió a salir- suspiré frustrado, el se veía muy asombrado- ¿Crees que ella sea capaz de hacerlo? No conocemos mucho de ella y puede que sea capaz de desligarse de su pareja si no la quiere.

-¿En serio?- lo miré y se veía pensativo- nunca había oído nada de eso pero puedo investigarlo, todavía sigo sin creer que la marca desapareciera.

-Ni yo, Significaría mucho para mi que lo investigaras Jasper, ahora algo más- me entrecerró los ojos- quiero que te cuides, James viene por mi y por consiguiente por todos los de mi entorno- asintió, le expliqué detalladamente todo lo ocurrido esta noche y conforme iba avanzando estaba mas cabreado, pero me dejó terminar de contarlo.

-¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡No puedo creer que hayas llegado a ese extremo por hablar con Bella! ¡Maldita sea! Has corrido un gran riesgo y puede que ella lo corra también… - ¿Qué? No lo creía, seguro que James solo me culpaba a mi y no a ella… estaba seguro…

-Lo sé Jasper pero ya no hay remedio- se resignó y calló para seguir escuchando- ahora lo otro que tengo que decirte es que vayas haciendo ese suero de la sangre de Bella para empezar a inyectarlo cuanto antes- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡Edward por dios! ¡Todavía tengo que perfeccionarlo y probarlo antes de inyectarlo como dices, no puedo hacerlo sin saber las consecuencias que puede traer!- al ver mi cara de súplica - ¡Maldita sea, ahora deberé hacerlo corriendo y las cosas así no salen nunca bien!- algo era algo.

-Lo siento Jasper, pero de verdad que es cuestión de vida o muerte, seguro que James nos manda a esos malditos híbridos y no quiero que dañen a mis chicos- suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara- solo lo harán si quieren, no pienso obligarlos- el asintió.

-¡Oh está bien lo haré! No me queda de otra…-¡Si, sabía que lo haría!

-¡Gracias tío!- lo abracé y el aunque reticente al final me lo devolvió- te quiero un montón- rodó los ojos.

-Si, que menos, después de lo que voy a tener que hacer…- reí.

-Si, bueno ahora debo ir a ver a los que me faltan- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Quién te falta? - suspiré.

-Jake y Mike, ellos tiene al lobo que sacó Bella de la casa de James, según Embry es muy importante para él y anda como loco buscándolo- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tan importante es?- asentí.

-Eso dijo Embry, pero no sabemos a que grado ni para que- se quedó pensativo.

-Quiero estudiarlo, si podéis traerlo luego mas tarde al laboratorio.

-Se lo preguntaré, no lo conozco todavía ni sé como se lo tomará, pero le preguntaré.

-Bien ya sabes, traelo, quiero saber que es eso tan importante que tiene- le guiñé el ojo.

-Claro que si, ahora debo irme- me levanté, me encaminé a la salida y antes de alejarme demasiado pude escuchar su voz.

-Cuidate Edward… esto es solo el principio… - si, seguramente tenía razón, estaba por venir una dura batalla por el poder y esperaba que la ganáramos nosotros.

Fui lo mas rápido que pude hacía la casa de Mike, al llegar pude percibir a 3 sujetos muy sospechosos abajo, afiné el oído para saber que hablaban… esto no me gustaba nada…¿Podía ser posible que fueran hombres de James?… su olor…

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Lo huelo ¡Esta aquí, estoy seguro, ahora a seguir el rastro hasta el piso exacto.

-Deberíamos haber venido más, esa cosa es muy peligrosa.

-Lo mantendré a raya no preocuparos.

-Si tu lo dices.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad?

-Nada de eso, solo creo que lo subestimas… yo vi lo que es capaz de hacer y…

-¡Callate, vas a asustarnos sin motivo imbécil! ¡Vamos en silencio que no nos escuche llegar!

Ya no se escuchó nada mas ¡Mierda, eran hombres de James! Tenía que llegar a su casa antes que ellos, así que fui saltando por la fachada de ventana en ventana hasta alcanzar la suya, estaba todo en silencio, así que fui a la habitación donde olía a Jake y Mike, el otro olor era algo raro… no sé porque me ponía los pelos de punta, además no lo ubicaba bien…

-Chicos hay que irse…- los desperté.

-¿Qué demonios Edward? - Jake me miraba muy enojado por despertarlo.

-Vienen 3 tipos para acá en busca de…- miré alrededor para ver si lo encontraba pero no veía a nadie- ¿Dónde esta…?

-¿Quil?- asentí y Mike rodó los ojos- nos daba algo de grima a ambos y lo mandé al cuarto de invitados- les alcé una ceja.

-¿A vosotros también?- asintieron y nos miramos los 3 extrañados ¿Porque sería ? Nunca me había pasado de ver a alguien que causara estas sensaciones en mi y por lo visto no era el único, salieron conmigo a buscarlo pero el ya se hallaba en la sala frente a la puerta, su pose era amenazante, nos miró a los 3, sus ojos encendidos de un color rojo sangre, desprendía un aura que causaba miedo solo de verlo, nos hizo señas que nos quedásemos ahí, nos miramos los 3 y luego a él, su aura cada vez desprendía mas poder hasta tal punto que tuvimos que alejarnos de lo molesto que resultaba, escuchamos el portazo al entrar los 3 tipos, el se lanzó hacía ellos, escuchamos gritos, ruidos y mucho movimiento después solo hubo un gran silencio, su aura bajó de intensidad y al acercarnos pudimos ver los cuerpos masacrados de los tipos que vi abajo, nos miramos todos en shock a la vez que a ellos y a Quil, que se hallaba relamiendo la sangre que tenía en los labios.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó Jake, el sonrió.

-Pues es lo que hago con quien viene a atacarme- al ver nuestra mirada de no entender nada siguió explicando- soy un macho alfa original- su mirada se volvió a encender de la furia- ¡El único que queda, ese maldito acabó con mi manada!- golpeó su puño contra su palma.

-¿Qué quiere decir original?-le preguntó Mike.

-Que soy el primer hombre lobo de la historia- abrimos los ojos sorprendidos y mirándonos incrédulos entre nosotros- me ha tenido drogado para que no pudiera escapar- rió de forma perversa- pero gracias a esa preciosa chica- volvió a relamerse los labios- pude salir y voy a hacerle pagar lo que hizo con mi familia y conmigo- en su dura mirada se veía que hablaba en serio, vi sus intenciones de irse, pero no podía dejarlo ir sin más, necesitábamos su ayuda.

-¡Espera!- me miró de arriba a abajo evaluándome, pareció olerme ¿O eran imaginaciones mías?después de unos segundos sonrió.

\- Eres la pareja de ella- asentí.

-Estamos planeando la mejor forma de acabar con él y quisiéramos tu ayuda- señalé lo que había hecho- visto lo visto nos serías de mucha- asintió- bien ahora recoger vuestras cosas y vayamos a mi casa, es el sitio más seguro, ya estamos preparados por si hay visitas no esperadas- todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Bien vamos entonces! ¿Hay muchos lobos allí?- ¿Qué le decía?

-La verdad es que no, la mayoría somos vampiros, pero esperamos que se nos unan algunos de los de James y por supuesto tienes a Mike- el lo miró asintiendo.

-Bien, a todos los que vengan los ayudaré a sacar su poder interior sin tener que tomar forma de lobo, en ella somos más vulnerables, así los enfrentaremos mejor- asentimos mirándolo todavía con algo de reticencia.

-¡Joder la que has formado aquí, no veas para limpiar todo esto! ¡Maldita sea!- Jake rió y Mike lo miró muy enojado.

-¡Mandaremos a alguien mañana!- intentó tranquilizarlo- ¿Verdad Edward?- asentí rodando los ojos.

-Si, mandaré a alguien que se haga cargo de este estropicio- Quil me alzó la ceja y sonrió- ya mañana mandaré un equipo de limpieza- lo miré muy serio- pero no podrás volver hasta que esto se solucione- suspiró.

-Si no queda de otra…- dijo resignado.

Los guié a casa, los acomodé y llamé a todos para informar tanto sobre Quil como los últimos acontecimientos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en todo, después de terminar, los acompañé a sus respectivas habitaciones, Quil eligió una de las mas alejadas de los demás, supongo que no era una persona muy sociable, pero lo prefería así, me daba algo de repelús y viendo lo que era capaz de hacer… mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo… y Bella… me preguntaba como estaría llevando todo esto… por lo menos nadie sospechaba de ella… luego iría a verla… tenía que ponerla al corriente de todo… ¡La había visto hace nada y ya la echaba de menos! ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba que llegara la hora de verla de nuevo, miré el reloj y todavía faltaba bastante… A esperar toca…

BPOV

Tras las inquietas palabras de James, me hice la dormida, después de un rato a mi lado tocándome el pelo sin parar y diciendo que me amaba, se fue, entonces cuando me aseguré que no andaba cerca, me levanté corriendo y miré el reloj ¡Mierda se me había pasado 2 horas! La volví a tomar por si acaso lo había confundido…pero… y si no era así… y me había reconocido… ¿Qué hago, me voy o me quedo? Estaba dudosa y sin saber que hacer, tal vez lo mejor era irme pero… empecé a vestirme por si acaso, cuando estaba terminando entró Embry sin llamar y muy nervioso ¿Que hacia aquí?

-¡Bella rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- negó.

-Escuché a James decir que había encontrado a su pareja- ¿Podría ser que…?- y que esa eres tu- ¡Mierda lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea! Ya no tenía remedio, debía irme.

-Si, pero antes necesito liberar a todos los que hay aquí- lo miré fijamente- ¿Tienes acceso a la puerta que tiene un lector?- abrió los ojos muy grande.

-Bella los sujetos que están ahí son muy peligrosos… ni siquiera James es capaz de controlarlos siempre y…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Me vale nada! ¡No quiero controlarlos, quiero liberarlos y ayudarlos!- suspiró derrotado- ¡así que vamos! Intentaremos que no te vean… y si lo hacen tendrás que venirte conmigo- asintió.

-Esta bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta, solo espero que sepas lo que haces- entonces recordé a James.

-¿Dónde está James?

-Se fue con sus hombres a buscar al que había escapado, es un licántropo y…

-Si lo sé, lo salvé anoche – me miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- rodé los ojos.

-Lo liberé y lo dejé con los chicos- estaba como en shock ¿Porque sería?

-¿No te hizo nada? – lo miré extrañada.

-¿Porque había de hacerlo? Solo estaba nervioso, lo tranquilicé y lo llevé a la casa de Mike- suspiró.

-Vamos a hacer esto y después te explico mejor- le asentí extrañada ¿porque lo diría? Supongo que lo hablaríamos después.

Salimos de la habitación evitando a todos los que había por allí, llegamos a la puerta con el cartel de prohibido, entramos y había 2 híbridos allí, al verme se cruzaron de brazos sonriendo ¡Idiotas!

-Os doy la oportunidad de salir de esta-seguían mirándome y sonriendo- os venís conmigo y nos apoyáis en la lucha contra James… o moriréis aquí y ahora- se miraron entre ellos, luego a mi y empezaron a reír como locos.

-¿En serio ? ¿Que puede hacer una pequeña humana como tú?- rodé los ojos ¿James no les puso sobre aviso? ¡Pues mejor!

-¿Esa es vuestra elección?- asintieron acercándose hacia mi, Embry se mantuvo a mi lado, eran licántropos por lo que los mordí a ambos hasta dejarlos sin vida, Embry me miraba asombrado.

-¿En serio están muertos?- los miraba incrédulo.

-Compruébalo si quieres- se agachó a asegurarse y se quedó mas sorprendido de lo que estaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo… según mis estudios estos 2 eran invencibles… y tu… - me miraba entre asombrado y asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Invencibles?- negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor lo hablamos después es algo muy largo… vamos a liberar a los originales… sin ellos, no podrán seguir haciendo experimentos- asentí sin entender muy bien lo que decía, pero ya me encargaría de hacerlo luego.

-Vamos entonces, yo me encargo de los que vengan, solo necesito que me ayudes a paralizarlos si son demasiados ¿de acuerdo?- me asintió- me di cuenta que te ocultaste con esos de antes, sigue haciéndolo, prefiero que no sospechen de ti y seguir teniéndote dentro.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ni que fuera imbécil!- dije irónicamente- todos se dirigieron solo a mi, como si no hubiera nadie más, así que si… lo hice- volví a rodar los ojos y el tosió antes de hablar se veía un poco avergonzado.

-¡Bien tienes razón! Ahora démonos prisa, el único que puede detectarme es James, así que mientras el no aparezca estaremos bien.

-¡Vamos entonces!- le dije señalando el lector, el pasó la tarjeta y al entrar no había nadie, raro pero seguro que debía ser por la seguridad que ya tenía la puerta de por si, había 3 habitaciones más, sus cierres eran mas complicados que el otro pero los rompí de uno en uno, en la primera habitación había una chica de mi edad, al oler el ambiente vino a mi mente lo que era, Hechicera, iba a atacarme cuando la paralicé contra la pared, ella se quedó muy sorprendida al igual que Embry.

-Soy Bella, he venido a sacarte de aquí, te llevaré a un sitio seguro pero necesito saber que no estás de parte de james, pienso matarlo y no vacilaré en hacerlo por nadie- ella me sonrió.

-Entonces seremos muy buenas amigas, yo quiero lo mismo- asentí y la solté, me acerqué para saludarla como se debe, al ver mi mano la tomó y me dijo su nombre- Jane- estrechamos las manos, vi verdad en sus ojos por lo que no era un peligro, así que seguimos a la puerta siguiente, al abrirla había un vampiro era alto, imponente, reflejaba un aura de poder enorme, me observó atentamente antes de sonreír e intentar atacarme, fluctuó detrás de mi intentando morderme y lo paralicé al instante, quedando en el mismo estado que los demás, me volví para verlo de frente.

-Necesito saber si eres partidario de James, yo estoy aquí para liberarlos y conseguir vuestra ayuda para acabar con él – me acerqué a su cara- ¿que me dices, amigos? - me miraba receloso pero al ver en mis ojos creo que vio lo mismo que yo en la suya, verdad y asintió, lo solté para que pudiera moverse y hablar.

-Si lo que quieres es acabar con el idiota que me encerró aquí y experimentó conmigo, lo acepto de buen grado- me miró de arriba a abajo- me divertiré mucho- rodé los ojos ¡Hombres!-Jared- me dio la mano y la acepté.

-Bella- después del corto apretón de manos- ¡ahora vamos, tengo uno mas que liberar- le señalé la puerta- sal y espera con Jane y Embry.

-Por supuesto, las damas primero- rodé los ojos, seguro que solo quería mirarme el trasero ¡maldito!

-Bien- me apresure a la ultima puerta, si no me equivocaba debería haber un brujo por lo que me preparé para ello, este contrario a los demás se hallaba muy tranquilo sentado y mirándome de una forma peculiar.

-¿Hola?- me estuvo observando y evaluando, notaba un aura rara en el y a la vez familiar.

-Hola Bella- ¿Me conocía? Se levantó y vino hacia mi- sabía que vendrías desde que escuché que desapareció el lobo- !Como era posible!

-¿Porqué lo sabías?- rió.

-Yo lo sé todo, se lo dije a James y …- al escuchar su nombre me puse alerta ¿podría ser que estuviera de su parte?

-¿Estás de su parte?- negó a la vez que rió más.

-¿Tu que crees?- lo miré fijamente y pude ver algo que me mostró.

 _-Tu serás mi gran experimento- rió mas- gracias a ti mejoraré y lo haré también con mi futura esposa._

 _-¿Quieres ser un monstruo como yo?_

 _-Eres especial, ahora lo seré yo y espero que mi mujer también lo sea._

 _-Sabes que solo la elegida podrá captar los dones, si no lo es morirá- James se mostró indeciso._

 _-Esperemos que no lo haga, si lo hace es que no era ella la apropiada para mi- suspiró._

 _-No creo que sepas donde te metes, pero allá tu, haz lo que quieras, de todas formas no tengo nada por lo que seguir viviendo._

 _-Pues mejor para mi, aunque te aviso que estarás aquí encerrado, no puedo fiarme de alguien como tu._

 _-Lo sé, supongo que es lo que merezco._

 _-Ella vendrá a mi, la haré especial, juntos reinaremos todo este mundo y acabaremos con todo aquel que sea inservible o no acepte nuestro lugar._

 _-Si que lo hará, lo que dudo es que ella tenga los mismo planes que tu- James se enojó bastante._

 _-¡Ella sera mía quiera o no!- rió mas._

 _-No lo creo- James se puso rojo de la ira , se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir lo encaró- pienso asegurarme que no tenga mas opción que yo, solo por si acaso- sonrió con malicia y desapareció._

¿Eso había sido lo que creo? ¿James fue por mi esa noche por eso? Lo miré, el me observaba apenado, se acercó y me puso un brazo en el hombro.

-Eres especial, lo noté en cuanto entraste… eres como yo- abrí los ojos de más.

-¿Tu posees los 4 dones también?- me extrañaba pero vi que no mentía…

-Si, nací con ellos- suspiró- por eso James me cogió y lo usó con el, al morderte te lo pasó a ti, solo funcionó porque eras la elegida- se acercó mas a mi- tu provienes de mi linaje- ¿Qué?- por eso funcionó contigo, si no lo hubieras sido habrías muerto- abrí los ojos con horror.

-Pero eso significa que… - sonrió.

-Si, se puede decir que soy tu no sé cuantos tatara...abuelo- rió, lo miré fijamente y al ver la verdad en sus ojos lo abracé.

-¡Oh dios! - el me pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Ahora no es momento Bella, debemos irnos- me separó de el- James viene en camino, puedo notarlo y tenemos que liberar al brujo todavía- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Donde está? No hemos visto mas puertas- negó.

-Está en un pasillo continuo, romperemos la pared, estoy convencido que juntos lo lograremos- me sonrió y apretó mi mano- soy Alistair.

-Encantada Alistair, vayamos por el brujo entonces…

Salimos junto a los demás, Alistair y yo nos dirigimos a la pared mas alejada, ellos nos siguieron pero se mantuvieron al margen.

-Concéntrate en romperla, pon la mano encima y lo lograremos- asentí.

-Vamos allá- dije, pusimos ambos las manos y al poco se rompió, nos miramos y sonreímos ¡Dios no podía creer que tuviera un tatarabuelo tan guapo! ¡Bella centrate que tenemos que salir de aquí! Los demás nos seguían por detrás, conversando entre ellos, Embry se veía un poco sorprendido de todo, para ser un hechicero poco convencional me resultaba raro que lo hiciera, debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero en fin ya habría tiempo de indagar.

-¡Aquí es!- nos paramos en una gran puerta ¿porque estaba esto detrás de la pared? No veía ninguna otra puerta, pero por algún lado tenían que entrar ¡Increíble!- hazlo tu Bella, estoy convencido que lo lograrás como has hecho con el resto- señaló a Jane y a Jared- asentí, rompí la puerta y entré. Allí se encontraba un chico joven ¿Podría ser el o..?

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?- intentó atacarme pero lo paralicé antes- el se puso nervioso-¿eres uno de los monstruos de James?- negué.

-Soy Bella, solo quiero acabar con el y necesito saber si estás de mi lado o no- sonrió.

-Si lo que quieres es acabar con él estoy contigo, pero te aviso que no pienso dejar que experimenten conmigo nunca más.

-No lo haremos,- lo solté- bien ya te dije mi nombre ¿Cual es el tuyo?- me dio la mano.

-Alec, encantado Bella- le sonreí a la vez que nos dábamos las manos, ahora se veía un joven muy simpático.

-Bien Alec, ahora debemos irnos antes de que llegue James de nuevo- asintió, nos juntamos todos fuera y nos encaminamos de regreso a la salida, salimos corriendo hacía fuera, intentamos esquivar a los hombres de James, pero al que no pudimos acabamos él, los chicos eran increíbles, nos compenetramos todos muy bien y me sorprendí que podían acabarlos casi sin moverse o pestañear ¡Dios podría aprender tanto de ellos! ¡Y sobre todo de mi tatarabuelo! Al llegar a la verja saltamos fuera, corrimos poniendo rumbo hacía la casa de Edward, seguro que allí podríamos escondernos aunque si James nos buscaba lo haría allí, suspiré, pero estaríamos preparados para hacerlo, aunque viendo que tenemos a sus originales… tal vez se lo piense antes de venir…aunque por otro lado…

-¡Sabia que había algo especial en ti!- me sobresaltó su voz y paré ¡Mierda!

-Bella no te pares- Alistair se puso junto a mi, el resto también pararon y lo encararon, él solo rió.

-¿Creéis que os tengo miedo?- dijo muy altivo y rió más todavía- tengo las habilidades de cada uno de vosotros y mejoradas- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Ya lo sabéis! ¡No tengo porque teneros miedo a ninguno de vosotros! - los señaló a todos menos a mi que me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Sabías quién era?-le pregunté directamente.

\- La verdad, es que hasta esta noche no te reconocí- se quedó pensativo un momento- aunque no voy a engañarte, siempre me atrajiste de esa forma que lo hacen las parejas y saber que has mejorado como yo- sonrió de forma lasciva- me satisface un montón- no pude aguantar su mirada por mi cuerpo por más tiempo.

-¡No tengo el menor interés en estar contigo! ¿Como podría? ¡Me das asco! ¡Deberías de saberlo por lo que me hiciste! ¡Maldito cabrón!- iba a abalanzarme sobre el cuando Alistair me paró.

-No le hagas caso y vayámonos, no puede impedirlo- rió mas fuerte.

-¡No me interesáis ninguno de vosotros! ¡Ya conseguí lo que quería de cada uno! Solamente os mantuve vivos por lástima, nada más- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Me miró a mi- solo la quiero a ella- yo estaba tan enojada que no lo vi venir, al instante se puso detrás de mi- y la tendré- me agarró fuerte de la cintura y nos hizo fluctuar ¡Maldita sea! Aparecimos otra vez en nuestra habitación, me solté de su agarre, el me miraba divertido.

-¿Crees que podrás retenerme?- le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Si- se me echó encima y le di una patada que lo mandé contra la pared, el seguía riendo sin parar.

-¡No me toques! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Ya he aguantado bastante de tus manos largas…!- ahora estaba enojado.

-¡Pues serán las únicas que te toquen a partir de ahora!- le sonreí de forma perversa.

-¿Eso crees?- ahora estaba encolerizado, sus ojos incluso cambiaron de color.

-¡Por supuesto, tu eres mi pareja y ahora que estamos juntos no te dejaré marchar!

-¡No te lo crees ni tu…!- fluctué y enseguida estuve fuera de allí, corrí en busca de los demás que se hallaban esperándome en el mismo lugar en el que desaparecí, parecían aliviados de verme.

-¿Has tardado un poco no crees?- rodé los ojos.

-Si, estuvo hablando de más, pero enseguida me fui…ahora habrá que buscar la forma de acabar con el de una vez por todas, suspiré derrotada, ya no podremos contar con Embry para que nos ayude- Alistair me sonrió.

-En eso te equivocas- le entrecerré los ojos- el no llegó a verlo porque le obstaculice la visión- sonreí esperanzada ¡Por fin algo bueno de esto!

-Entonces eso quiere decir que… - asintió- ¡Estupendo! Ahora vayámonos de este lugar tan deprimente…- le eché un último vistazo a la enorme mansión que se veía a lo lejos antes de seguir nuestro camino a la casa de Edward.

Comenzamos a correr de nuevo por el bosque, los chicos se adelantaron un poco, por un lado estaba feliz de salir de allí pero por otro…tal vez hubiera podido hacer mas si no me hubiera pillado tan pronto…sabía el riesgo que corría al vivir con el… pero ya…me distraje perdida en mi mundo, aspirando el aire, el perfume de las flores, los árboles… ¿James? ¡Qué demonios! Antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, lo tenía sobre mi, cogiéndome por detrás y me mordió ¡Hijo de puta! Me ardía, dolía y me hizo caer en la inconsciencia.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a Andre22-twi por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias! Y contestando a tu comentario, solo puedo adelantar que el lo es casi tanto como ella, además que lo maneja mejor, por todo el tiempo que lleva perfeccionándose.**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

EPOV

Después de dejar a los chicos en sus respectivas habitaciones me fui un rato al jardín…Necesitaba algo de relax, me senté en un banco de la zona nueva que Leah había preparado para las niñas, miré el reloj, todavía faltaba para que se levantaran… Me preguntaba como estaría Bella… Seguro que estaba bien, mi hermano no se daría cuenta que ella nos había ayudado…¿Verdad? O por lo menos eso esperaba…Hasta ahora no lo había hecho… ¿Y como lo haría si solo era una humana? Suspiré… Por lo menos para James…Solo rezaba porque eso siguiera así.

Miré al cielo… hoy se veían perfectamente las estrellas…estaba ensimismado mirándolo cuando vi pasar una estrella fugaz… lo que llamó mi atención no era la estrella en si… si no el color de la misma… Me quedé pensativo ¿Desde cuando aparecían estrellas azules? Miré a los lados por si había alguien más que lo hubiera visto… Nadie… me encontraba solo…Tal vez solo lo imaginé…Sacudí la cabeza y me reí de mi mismo… Si seguramente era eso…Entonces fue cuando lo escuché.

-¡Edward! - gritó una voz desconocida para mi, me volví a su sonido y me percaté de la presencia de varias personas que no conocía de nada ¿Como habían entrado? ¿Quienes eran? Percibí que eran de diferentes razas… y olían raro… intenté averiguar porqué, pero no podía…¿Porque a pesar de no conocerlos me daban tranquilidad? Era algo a lo que no encontraba explicación…entonces el que me había llamado se acercó mas a mi, al moverse me di cuenta que Embry venía con ellos, y estaba demasiado cabizbajo… Esto no me olía bien… Así que sin dudar le pregunté.

-Embry ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- miré a los demás- Y lo mas importante ¿Quiénes son ellos? - el que me llamó se presentó.

-Soy Alistair, ellos son Jane, Jared y Alec- el los señalaba a la vez que los nombraba y yo les hacía un gesto con la cabeza a cada uno conforme los iba presentando. Ellos me devolvieron el gesto, yo seguía mirando receloso hacía Embry esperando una explicación… el solo apartaba su mirada de la mía ¿Que pasaba? ¿Porque esto me daba tan mal presentimiento?

-Encantado como ya sabéis soy Edward, la cuestión es ¿Que hacéis aquí?- el llamado Alistair tomó la palabra… parecía ser el jefe de los todos… Seguía intentando percibir porque de sus olores…mientras más lo hacía mas repelús me daban, al igual que con Quil… ¿Podría ser posible que fueran iguales? Sus olores no se parecían… solo tenían en común el ponerte los pelos de punta…¡Joder! ¡Más gente rara y que daban escalofríos! Esperaba que Bella pudiera ayudarme con ellos…Y buscarles otro sitio, no me sentía muy cómodo con ellos aquí.

-Edward…- llamó mi atención de nuevo Alistair- tenemos que ayudar a Bella- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- se me vinieron toda clase de cosas a la cabeza menos…

-James ya sabe quién es y la ha …- dijo Embry interrumpiendo a Alistair, no terminó de hacerlo porque Alistair lo miró enfadado, les entrecerré los ojos a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Bella?- los señalé con el dedo a ambos- ¡Y quiero la verdad ya!-¿No entendían que me tenían en vilo?

-Tu hermano la tiene…- dijo Alistair, suspiré de alivio ¿En serio? Ya sabíamos todos que ella estaba con él, me miraba extrañado hasta que Embry volvió a hablar.

-Edward… lo que quiere decir es que… James sabe quien es Bella y la tiene- ¿Qué? ¡No podía ser posible!…

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- revolví mi cabello nervioso, tenía que pensar en qué hacer ahora, no podía dejarla en sus manos…

-Lo primero es que te tranquilices- se acercó Alistair a mi, no sabía porque me olía parecido a Bella… pero no creía que lo fuera ¿o si? E incluso me parecía conocido de algo… - tenemos que pensar, estoy convencido que cambiará de lugar- me pasé la mano por la cara- ahora que la tiene y nos escapamos… no se quedará allí- ¡Mierda! Tenía toda la razón, entonces salí de mi estupor demasiado cabreado para pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Qué demonios dices?- el me miró alzando la ceja- ¿Cómo que se la ha llevado a otro lugar? ¡Eso no puede ser! Si hace nada estábamos juntos y… recordé lo que hicimos en el bosque…¡Edward, ahora no es momento! Alistair me miró con pena y me puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sabe que iremos por ella y el peligro que representamos- los señaló a todos y luego a el… Entonces debían ser especiales como Quil ¡Maldita sea! Debía salvarla como sea - así que seguramente ya no haya nadie- ¿Que? Al verme mirándolo incrédulo suspiró- tal vez será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos- asentí, no estaría tranquilo hasta que no me asegurara, además tenía que buscar alguna pista que me llevara de nuevo a ella.

-Es lo mejor…- no quería a largarme mucho en explicaciones- voy a buscar a los chicos para que nos acompañen-los miré a todos- ¿Vosotros vendréis?- esperaba que si… si hacían cosas como Quil nos vendrían muy bien.

-¡Por supuesto! - dijo Jane con cara de sádica… lo reitero, no me gustaba nada esta gente… Estaba convencido que eran igual o peor que Quil, todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que había hecho…

-Yo también iré- dijo ¿Jared? Me parecía que era así su nombre…se veía muy convencido mirando al chico más joven… aunque si lo miraba bien, sus ojos decían más que los míos… creo que no lo era tanto… la verdad, no me importaba mucho sobre todo si podían ayudarme a sacar a Bella de las manos de James…Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque no se libró ella misma? Me dijo que lo tenía bajo control…

-Yo también iría pero… ahora mismo soy el único que puede colarse allí y averiguar que hacen… - Dijo Embry y lo miré asombrado.

-¿A ti no te ha visto?- me resultaba raro que James no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Lo oculté yo…- dijo de repente Alistair- estaba demasiado concentrado en Bella que no se dio cuenta de los demás… Lo que no entiendo es como pudo cogerla… apenas me aparté unos segundos y cuando miré atrás había desaparecido… - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tu ibas junto a ella?… ¿Viste lo que pasó?- asintió y se pasó la mano por la cara…

-No vi nada… iba detrás de mi y cuando volví a mirar ya no… pero pude notar la presencia de James en el entorno… por eso sé que fue el… debió de pillarla de sorpresa- se quedó pensativo- todavía no entiendo como logró hacerlo… debieron ser segundos para que ninguno se percatara.

-Si, el sabe como esconderse… - lo recuerdo muy bien de cuando nos enseñaron a pelear… siempre me pillaba desprevenido… ¡Dios, como se diera cuenta de mi marca! ¿O desaparecería otra vez? ¿La marcaría de nuevo? ¡Mierda tenía que ir a ver cuanto antes!…- Bueno, tenemos que irnos de una vez… Esperad aquí voy a buscar a los chicos- no me dio tiempo de alejarme cuando parecieron varios junto a mi, entre ellos Seth el hermano de Bella… Quil también estaba allí… ¿Como demonios se enteró?

-Creo que ya somos suficiente Edward- dijo Alistair llegando a mi lado- con ellos nos bastará para entrar- suspiré- aunque te advierto que en el caso que haya gente, nos estarán esperando y seguramente Bella y James ya no estén allí…

-¡Joder!- grité por lo nervios- ¡Tengo que encontrarla como sea! ¡Ella es mi mujer y no quiero que el la toque!- grité mas fuerte y fuera de si que antes… No podía soportar el hecho que mi hermano le pusiera una mano encima ¡Ella era mía! Instintivamente toque mi marca, suspiré de alivio, todavía seguía ahí.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Quil con una cara escalofriante, así que me junté con mis chicos, a ellos los dejé junto a Alistair, el era el único que no me causaba esos escalofríos y en todos mis años había visto muchas cosas pero esto era surreal…

-¡Chicos vamos!- todos asintieron y fuimos hacia la casa de James encabezados por Alistair, Seth y yo.

Llegamos enseguida al lugar y como dijo Alistair no había nadie ¡Mierda! Estuvimos registrando todo y nada, ni una pista o rastro de mi Bella… Desesperado me metí en la habitación donde dormía con el y vi con dolor que no quedaba ni rastro de ella… todo había desaparecido…Caí de rodillas frente al armario que había contenido su ropa, con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que no se iba… miré al techo intentando mitigar el dolor, en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro… No quise volverme… sabía perfectamente quien era…Aunque no quería que me viera así, agradecía su apoyo.

-Edward… tenemos que irnos… no hemos encontrado nada… habrá que seguir con el plan original… de dejar que Embry averigüe donde esta para poder hacer algo- asentí, en este momento no me apetecía nada ni hablar ni discutir con nadie… Bella no estaba… estaba con el… y solo de pensar lo que podría estar haciendo me ponía enfermo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Juro por dios que lo iba a matar!… golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas abriendo un agujero en él… - Edward por favor, tranquilizate- suspiró- entiendo como te sientes… no he hecho mas que encontrarla para perderla ahora… - me volví a mirarlo a la cara y pude percibir el dolor en su rostro, al igual que en el mío, así que me levanté y lo abracé fuerte.

-La encontraremos y acabaremos con James de una vez por todas- el se derrumbó en mis brazos, llorando sin parar, yo intentaba aguantar el dolor…

-Espero que no le haga nada- negué.

-Bella es fuerte y más dura de lo pensamos… no podrá con ella… estoy convencido de ello- dije con convicción.

-Espero que tengas razón… - yo esperaba lo mismo… pero no quería decirlo y preocuparlo mas.

-¡Estáis ahí!- vino Alistair a nosotros, un momento ¿Era sangre lo que tenía encima? Al verme mirándolo extrañado me explicó-Tuvimos visita y nos encargamos de ellos- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Pero cómo?- lo señalé entero.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos- rodó los ojos… lo dicho… eran muy raros y espeluznantes- Intenté hacerlos hablar pero nada-¡Mierda!- ahora vayamos a casa. Mañana cuando Embry vaya al laboratorio lo seguiremos y averiguaremos como sea donde esta Bella- no sonaba muy bien, así que no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- nos miró a ambos, pero se detuvo mas tiempo en Seth…

-Lo que dije… Entraremos y acabaremos con todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino, así averiguaremos donde se esconde esa rata con mi nieta- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Había dicho nieta? ¿Había escuchado bien? Miré a Seth que se quedó perplejo y blanco de la impresión.

-¿Eres familia nuestra?- lo miró de arriba a abajo sin creerlo todavía, el solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Si Seth, soy tu tatarabuelo- se acercó a el con cautela, después de un momento de duda se abrazó a el fuertemente, lloraba mientras el lo consolaba acariciando sus cabellos ¡Dios me estaba emocionando hasta yo! Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba ver en mi vida, o por lo menos no en el…Entró como loco uno de los hombres de James, nos paralizó a Seth y a mi… en cambio Alistair solo lo miró sonriendo y moviéndose hacía él… el tipo al verlo se asustó ¿Porque no le afectaba? ¿Era como Bella?

-¿Tu? - miró a los lados como buscando a alguien- ¿Cómo?- el le sonrió antes de acercarse a el, por lo que pude ver tampoco podía moverse, hizo un gesto con la mano y así nosotros pudimos volver a movernos, entonces afirmé que si que era igual que ella ¿Pero como? Ya preguntaría después…

-Lo importante es que vas a morir- se tocó la barbilla mirándolo a la cara- la cuestión es si quieres sufrir o que sea rápido- nos miró a nosotros negando con la cabeza ¡Como si yo fuera a ayudarlo ¡Maldito imbécil!

-¡Suéltame!- se removía con fuerza intentando liberarse- ¡No diré nada!- dijo no muy convencido.

-Entonces, lo que me dices es que quieres sufrir- extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta para mostrarse ¿Que coño?- Puedes ver que no bromeo… los anteriores no quisieron cooperar como tú y mira donde están- lo miró con más horror todavía ¡Bien! Parecía que estaba entrando en razón.

-¡No, por favor!- miró alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien- no sé nada- pude oler que mentía… si este idiota sabía donde estaba mi Bella se lo sacaría a golpes… ¡Maldito cabrón! Me acerqué a el y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡Dime ahora mismo donde está mi Bella o te mato yo mismo!- rio mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Bella no es tuya!- escupió sangre y me volvió a mirar- Es de James- lo golpeé de nuevo, nadie negaba lo que era mío ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Maldito estúpido!- iba a golpearlo de nuevo cuando Alistair me paró y se acercó a el.

-Dime lo que quiero saber o empezaras a sufrir- pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos… pero solo con el… a Seth y a mi nos veía como si fueron insignificantes insectos…Supongo que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer mejor que nosotros, si Alistair podía hacer cosas como Quil…- ¡dime ya!- gritó fuera de si, hasta Seth y yo dimos un respingo ¡Joder!

-¡No, mi amo los matará a todos muy lentamente y… - no pudo seguir ya que Alistair comenzó a arrancar su brazo, el solo gritaba de dolor ¡Mierda! Ya sabía de donde había sacado la sangre que tenía por encima… tiró de el, hasta que lo sacó totalmente, lo tiró justo encima de la cama y volvió a levantar la cabeza del tipo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sigues no queriendo cooperar?- apretó mas su cara para que no apartara la mirada de la suya.

-¡Ve..te… a… la… mier… da… mal… di… to.. engen… dro!- entonces Alistair cogió ahora una pierna e hizo lo mismo que con el brazo, Seth y yo tuvimos que apartar la mirada, esto no me gustaba, había matado a muchos de distintas razas pero nunca había hecho algo semejante ¡Joder que asco! Solo esperaba sacar algo de provecho, aunque lo dudaba, ya que ninguno lo había hecho hasta ahora…

-¿Sigues si querer hablar?- nos volvimos, ya había arrancado su pierna que al igual que el brazo reposaba sobre la cama… ¡Dios juro que si fuera humano vomitaría todo ahora mismo! Y a Seth le faltaba poco para hacerlo…

-Jam… es… la llevo… al labo.. ra… to… rio del cen… tro…- escupió sangre al suelo- pe… ro ella le per… te… nece… no… po… deis… se…para…rlos… - Iba a tirarme a golpearlo pero Seth me detuvo, al mirarlo vi que negaba con la cabeza, se acercó a mi oído.

-Edward, ahora mismo no sirve de nada, ya está mas muerto que vivo- lo miré y tenía toda la razón ¡Mierda! Si me acercaba seguro que me ponía perdido de sangre ¡Maldita sea! No quería ensuciarme como Alistair, así que me mantuve lejos.

-¡Esta bien, ahora vayámonos a buscar ese laboratorio!- iba a salir de allí cuando el tipo volvió a reír como loco.

-So... lo… en… con… tra… ras...la… mu… er…te allí- me volví a mirarlo muy enojado.

-La muerte solo la verá tu amo y yo me encargaré de dársela y bien larga- volvió a reír y me cabreó mas todavía.

-¿e… so cre…es?- me alzó la ceja- ¿no… sa… bes… la… ver… dad?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué verdad hablas? - seguía riendo sin parar- ¡Dilo ya maldito estúpido!- volvió a escupir antes de hablar de nuevo.

-E…lla…es… la… fu…tu…ra… rei…na… de… las… 4… ra…zas- ¿Que? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto de volvió a Alistair - ¿no… les… con…tas…te… la… his…to…ria?- siguió riendo, en ese momento puso Alistair puso fin a su vida arrancando su cabeza totalmente… esta fue a parar al mismo lugar donde se hallaba el brazo y la pierna. Después de salir del shock me volví a el muy enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios me estás ocultando? Aparte de ser parte de familia de mi mujer- el solo suspiró mirando el techo antes de volver a mirarme y hablar.

-Esta bien… Nací así…- abrí los ojos con espanto- Fui una mutación… y aunque no pensaban que viviría mucho tiempo lo hice… - se puso junto a la ventana mirando por esta- mi familia renegó de mi, me dejaron con una familia humana así que viví una vida muy normal, sabía de mis dones pero rara vez los utilizaba… Fui creciendo y cuando me hice adulto me enamoré…- suspiró de nuevo mirando al cielo, seguro estaría recordando a su amor- nos casamos, tuvimos hijos- nos miró a ambos- una vida muy normal, pero entonces… - negó con la cabeza, tomó aire y volvió a hablar- vino un loco como tu hermano, queriendo lo que yo tenía…- lo vi tragar con trabajo- y aunque conseguí darle muerte… Mató a mi esposa… - se notaba que todavía le dolía, no quería ni imaginarme en su situación ¡Joder! Hasta a mi me entristecía su historia- entonces lo supe- me miró fijamente- debía darle a mis hijos la oportunidad de una vida normal… los dejé en una casa donde sabía que los cuidarían…- miró a Seth directamente a los ojos- y de allí venís tu y tu hermana- Seth asintió… - creí salvaros así- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared- ¡Pero una maldita bruja vidente hizo esa estúpida profecía sobre mi nieta!

-¿Te refieres a la profecía de los vampiros?- negó, esto no me sonaba muy bien.

-Solo sabes una parte- alcé una ceja- solo sabes la parte de que estáis destinados los 2 a ella, que solo ella elegirá y será la reina de los vampiros- asentí- pues te faltó una cosa de mucha importancia- lo miré expectante.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¡Maldita sea sé más claro! Estoy muy perdido - miré a Seth que se hallaba igual que yo.

-Bien, lo que no te contaron es que ella, no solo reinará a los vampiros… si no a todas las razas… los someterá a voluntad y puede elegir casarse o no con vosotros.

-¿Qué? - me alboroté el pelo con frustración- ¿Quieres decir que puede hacerlo con quien sea y no solo con nosotros?- asintió ¡Mierda! ¡Por eso desapareció la marca cuando dio por finalizada nuestra relación!

-Ella puede cambiar su destino y el de todos en su entorno- se tocó la barbilla- es extraordinaria por lo poco que pude percibir y ver de ella….si no ha podido escapar de James debe tenerla dormida o inhabilitada de alguna forma… no encuentro otra explicación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la preocupación por ella ganó al hecho de la saber mas de la profecía.

-Me extraña que no lo haya dejado kao de nuevo y volviera con nosotros- le alcé una ceja ¿de que hablaba?

-¿Porque lo dices?- se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Se la llevó antes de escaparnos, pero volvió enseguida… por lo que deduzco que James vino de nuevo y se la llevó…- se tocó de nuevo la barbilla como pensando- me pregunto como pudo hacerlo.

-Tal vez la mordió- dijo Seth, ambos nos volvimos a el- ¿Qué? Es lo que hace cuando quiere hacer dormir o acabar con los rebeldes- miró a otro lado, seguro que a el lo había mordido más de una vez, Alistair se veía muy preocupado y fuera de si.

-Pero si la mordió significa que… - no sé si enfadado o asustado… aunque mas bien era una mezcla de ambas. Pero seguía sin entender su reacción…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me entero de nada… - me miró a los ojos y vi una luz brillar en ellos ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Que puede someterla!- ¿que?- si la ha mordido- negó muy enojado- aunque sea de forma temporal, podrá hacer uso de los mismos dones de Bella- abrí los ojos con horror.

-Eso quiere decir que es muy peligroso acercarse a el ahora mismo ¡Maldita sea!- me puse como loco alzando las manos al aire y revolviéndome los cabellos.

-Si… habrá que entrar de forma silenciosa y que no nos vea venir… o…- guardó silencio y Seth y yo lo miramos expectantes.

-¿Que? ¡Maldita sea habla!- Seth se acercó a mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Edward tranquilo, la encontraremos y traeremos de vuelta, escuchemos que tiene en mente.

-Es que todo esto- señalé alrededor para dar énfasis a lo que decía- es superior a mi.

-Te entiendo Edward…-dijo Alistair- por eso vamos a ir a ese lugar solo nosotros- dijo señalándose el mismo y afuera de la habitación, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que quieres decir con nosotros?- me lo imaginaba, pero quería asegurarme que me iba a dejar fuera de esto.

-Jane, Quil, Jared y Alec- iba a protestar pero enseguida me calló- solo estorbarías… entraremos sin que nos vean venir y si James en verdad es como Bella- resopló negando con la cabeza- solo nosotros podremos detenerlo.

-¡Joder! ¿Porqué no puedo ir? Sé que no soy como ustedes pero me defiendo bastante bien- negó.

-Lo siento Edward- me miró con pena- Si James es como ella, no podrás hacer nada, solo entorpecerlos a nosotros y que James te mate- lo miré muy enfadado.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo? Tal vez sea yo quien lo mate a el- el negó.

-Lo dudo mucho, así que los reuniré ahora mismo e iremos por ella, vosotros volved a casa- cuando pasó por mi lado lo detuve.

-¿Seguro que no puedo hacer nada?- negó mirándome de nuevo con pena.

-¡Lo siento Edward, pero es mejor que lo dejes en nuestras manos!- no me quedaba otra que confiar en ellos.

-Supongo que no tengo alternativa- negó, lo solté y se fue, antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista nos dijo.

-¡La traeré sana y salva no os preocupéis!- cuando ya no estaba Seth y yo nos miramos.

-Creo que es mejor volver a casa- asentí, miré el reloj, era casi la hora de levantar a las niñas, por lo menos ellas me distraerían de todo esto ¡Mierda! Esperaba que Bella estuviera bien… ¡Maldita sea! Aunque también podría…

BPOV

¡Joder! ¡Que dolor de cabeza! Abrí los ojos, miré alrededor ¿Dónde coño estaba? Abrí los ojos varias veces para asegurarme que no estaba soñando, incluso me pellizqué el brazo ¡Mierda que dolía! Me levanté con mucho trabajo, me sentía mareada y débil ¿Porqué? Intenté recordar como llegue aquí o dónde podía estar… pero nada venía a mi mente… hice mi mayor esfuerzo con los mismos resultados… ¡Bella piensa! Lo último que recuerdo es… cuando saqué a los chicos y…

-Veo que te has despertado- apareció James mojado y con solo una pequeña toalla en su cintura que apenas lo tapaba ¡Dios se veía…! ¡Joder Bella centrate! Entonces una furia indescriptible salió de mi.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho?- el se cruzó de brazos y me miraba sonriendo ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo iba a matar en cuanto estuviera en mis cinco sentidos!

-¿Yo?- puso su mejor cara de no saber ¡Como si lo creyera! - nada, solo te traje a casa conmigo que es donde debes estar- al escuchar sus palabras lo recordé ¡Mierda, el imbécil me había mordido otra vez! Lo miré con todo el odio posible.

-¿Como te atreves a tocarme? - lo señalé con el dedo acercándome a el lo mas que podía sin llegar a tocarlo- ¡Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres morir!- solo se salvaba por ahora porque no me encontraba bien ¿Qué coño me habría dado? ¡Cobarde! El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Te mientes a ti misma, es hora de que te des cuenta que estas destinada a estar conmigo y nadie mas- lo miré altanera y empecé a reírme.

-Ni lo creas, yo solo amo a una persona y no pienso dejarla por nadie- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hablas del novio que vivía contigo?- ¡mierda! Creo que hablé de más, debía seguir con la mentira para no poner en evidencia a Edward.

-¿Qué más da?- me puse a mover los brazos al aire- ¡Lo importante es que te odio y no te quiero cerca mía!- entonces me atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¡Pues es una pena que serán los únicos disponibles para ti!- intenté alejarlo pero no podía ¿Qué coño me había dado? ¿Duraría mucho? No podía apartarlo siquiera, entonces me entró pánico por primera vez desde lo sucedido ese día.

-¡Suéltame maldito loco del demonio!- se separó un poco y me sonrió, su mirada no me gustaba nada, me acarició la cara y me dio un rápido beso en los labios que no me dio tiempo a esquivar.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- resoplé- pero debes aceptarlo, es fácil, solo piensa que ahora somos un feliz matrimonio…

-¡Que demonios!- ¿hablaba en serio? Desde luego estaba como una cabra- ¡En la vida pienso casarme con un loco como tú!- me miró enojado.

-Me estoy enfadando contigo Bella y es algo que no te gustará ver…- ¡Mas bien le diría que no le gustaría verme cabreada a mi!

-¡Me da lo mismo lo que te guste o no… no pienso dejar que me toques!- de un movimiento me acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Eso crees?- me pasó la lengua por la cara- en estos momento no tienes la capacidad de negarte a nada que te pida- ¡Mierda! Tenía razón ¿Porqué no podía moverme, ni defenderme? Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, el me devolvía la mirada sonriendo de forma perversa.

-He absorbido tus poderes al beber de ti- ¡Maldito cabrón! Volvió a lamerme ¡Que asco!-y por supuesto te he drogado para inhabilitar tus poderes y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que sepas tu lugar- me dio otro rápido beso en los labios y me guiñó el ojo- así evitaremos problemas entre nosotros.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- salió mi genio a flote sin poder detenerlo- ¡Te voy a matar y no de forma rápida!- empezó a reír a carcajadas antes de besarme de nuevo y alejarse.

-¿Eso harás?- me miró divertido.

-¡Lo haré, no te quepa duda!- dije muy convencida, lo señalé con el dedo con una mano mientras con la otra me pasaba la manga para limpiarme sus babas de la cara, al ver mi gesto rió… pero no era una risa agradable.

-Bella, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea cuanto antes-me guiñó- no saldrás de aquí sin que lo tengas asimilado- señaló al entorno de la habitación- y será mucho si sigues negando tu destino- ¿Destino?

-¿De qué mierda hablas? - ¡Ah debía ser la profecía de la que me habló Jessica! ¿En serio creían en esas tonterías?- ¡No tengo ninguna intención de ser la reina de los vampiros ni casarme con quien una loca dijo… solo seré yo misma viviendo mi vida como lo he hecho hasta ahora!- me miró incrédulo.

-¿En serio? ¿Reina de los vampiros?- empezó a reír más fuerte poniendo al límite mis nervios- ¡Dios Bella tu estás destinada a ser la reina de todos!- ¿qué? Eso no podía ser… Si fuera así Edward me lo hubiera dicho… ¿O el tampoco lo sabía? - no solo de los vampiros…-al ver mi desconcierto rió mas- ahí esta la gracia que seas mi esposa-Creo que estaba entendiendo más de la maquiavélica mente de James.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- se hizo el interesante y siguió hablando.

-La profecía decía así: _La chica cuyo nacimiento es incierto, que poseerá los 4 dones y dominará a voluntad a todas las razas se alzará como reina de las mismas…- hizo una breve pausa que no me gusto, tosió y volvió a hablar de nuevo- y su futuro esposo y rey nacerá entre una de ellas…siendo 2 hermanos los candidatos perfectos que sólo la elegida escogerá al más indicado y digno de ella…_

¿En serio? ¿Porque no sabía la mayoría de eso? ¿Seguro que era yo? Yo no controlaba a nadie ¿O si? James después de pronunciar esas palabras me miró con la ceja alzada ¿Creía de verdad que lo elegiría a el? No podía decirle que ya había escogido aunque… ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Lo notaría? Instintivamente me toqué la marca de Edward y para mi alivio seguía ahí. Así que volví a sacar mi genio para responderle.

-¡Me importa una mierda esa profecía! ¡No pienso reinar ni controlar a nadie, seguiré mi vida como hasta ahora y no hay más que hablar!- dije lo más decidida posible-seguro que mis amigos y compañeros vendrán a buscarme y… volvió a reír mas fuerte ¡Mierda! No me daba muy buena espina.

-¿En serio crees eso?- esperó una respuesta que no llegó, solo lo miré con la barbilla alzada- ¡Eres más ilusa de lo que creía!- se acercó de nuevo a mi e instintivamente me alejé de nuevo, se paró enojado y gritó- ¡No saldrás de aquí ni sola ni con nadie! Así que mejor hazte a la idea- se volvió tan tranquilo hacía el armario y se quitó la toalla ¡Mierda! Me volví de espaldas lo antes posible, no me apetecía nada verlo desnudo… aunque estuviera muy bueno… ¡Joder! ¡Bella centrate! ¡Seguro que es porque me ha drogado! Así que necesito liberarme de la mierda que me puso, para poder estar en mis cinco sentidos y salir de aquí cagando leches… Miré mi entorno, había una ventana, intentaría salir por ahí en cuanto estuviera mejor…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- me volví de nuevo a el muy cabreada ¡Joder, seguía desnudo! ¿Porque no se había vestido todavía? El me devolvía la mirada igual o más enfadado…Me ponía nerviosa discutir con él estando así, pero no pensaba decírselo, así que Bella solo mira su cara, no pensaba agachar la cabeza ante un imbécil- ¡Abajo tengo algunos de mis mejores hombres! Además en tu estado, no acabarías muy bien ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes usar tus dones?- ¿Que? No podía ser cierto… al ver mi cara de desconcierto negó y volvió a reír ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Juro que lo iba a hacer sufrir mucho!- lo que te doy es para eso, sé que te sientes mal, son los efectos secundarios- se acercó y volví a alejarme -¿Cómo crees que pude controlar a esos engendros que me robaste para sacarles todo el provecho que podía?- lo miré muy enfadada ¡Uno de ellos era mi tatarabuelo! Los había encerrado, hecho cosas horribles y encima los insulta, así que grité de más.

-¡No son engendros, son personas especiales! Al igual que nosotros- nos señalé a ambos, el volvió a reír ¡Juro que en cuanto pudiera iba a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara!

-¡Eres tan ingenua!- ¡Idiota!- pero haré que veas las cosas como yo…-lo interrumpí gritando de nuevo.

-¡Nunca lo haré! - me acerqué a el amenazante- ¡Sabes que no lo conseguirás!…- me crucé de brazos entrecerrándole los ojos - lo que me lleva a preguntarme… ¿Porque me quieres realmente?- alzó los hombros sin decir nada- Nunca podré corresponderte…- entonces gritó.

-¡Lo harás!- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y se puso a vestirse muy lentamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía ¿Pensaba que me parecía sexy? ¿En serio? - ahora tengo unas reuniones importantes pero luego hablaremos mas íntimamente… - dijo de una forma lasciva que no me gustó nada ¡Ni loca! ¡Antes me suicidaba que dejarlo tocarme! El problema sería como… nada resultaba conmigo… ¡Mierda!- mientras no esté no podrás salir de aquí y créeme que no te gustará lo que te harán mis hombres por intentarlo- le entrecerré los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- negó riendo.

-Nada, solo lo digo- me señaló antes de salir- ya te lo he advertido, aquí tienes todas las comodidades para no tener que salir, te traerán la comida cuando toque y mientras ahí tienes unas chucherías- señaló una mesa junto a la ventana donde había fruta y dulces, además de agua y refrescos, lo volví a mirar como si estuviera loco ¿En serio creía que iba a comer nada de lo que me dieran aquí? Seguro que la droga me la introducía en la comida… ¡Mierda! Mi estomago rugió en ese momento. No recuerdo la ultima vez que comí y tenía hambre, el rió- come lo que quieras- me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta para salir, antes de hacerlo se volvió a mi – ¡ya sabes cariño…- volvió a guiñar- no digas que no te advertí!- antes de cerrar la puerta vi que había varios hombres fuera, al cerrarla me acerqué a escuchar que decían- ¡Ya sabéis que hacer!

-Si jefe, no se preocupe, no saldrá de ahí dentro.

-¡Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que liquidaros!

-¡Si jefe!- después de eso nada ¡Joder! Debió de irse, estaba sola y sin saber que hacer.

Me senté sobre la cama muy apesadumbrada y me dispuse a analizar el entorno a ver si se me ocurría algo para salir de este maldito lugar, suspiré… en la puerta había muchos hombres, solo se me ocurría la ventana, así que me acerqué a mirar ¡Mierda! Abajo habían también varios hombres Así no podría hacer mucho… ¡Bella piensa! Me puse a divagar en todo…

¡Bien! Primero, me habían dado algo para neutralizar mis dones… ¿Como podía librarme de ello? Segundo ¿Como salir de aquí? Me tiré sobre ella y seguí pensando y esperando algún tipo de iluminación ¿Qué demonios hacía? Entonces después de una media hora pensando sin ningún resultado escuché una voz un poco escalofriante…

- _Agua_ …- abrí los ojos buscando el dueño de esa voz, no había nadie ¿De donde escuché la voz? ¿La había imaginado? Si, seguro que era eso… Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza, serían imaginaciones mías ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me iba a volver loca aquí! Volví a cerrar lo ojos y a concentrarme en como salir de aquí…- _Agua…_ \- escuché de nuevo esa voz que me ponía los pelos de punta, abrí de nuevo los ojos… Nada ¿Dónde coño estaba? Volví a mirar por todos lados, no había nadie ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo e iba a echarme otra vez cuando vi brillar el baño ¿Qué? Mire a los lados de nuevo como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien y me dijera que era una broma pesada. Nada… Nadie apareció y me levanté a mirar…

Al entrar en el baño, la ducha se hallaba totalmente iluminada y volví a escuchar de nuevo la voz… mucho más escalofriante y espeluznante que antes… - _Con agua te limpiaras de todo… recita mis palabras cuando estés lista… Water washes me from everything… 3 veces seguidas_ … - se me pusieron los pelos de punta ¿Qué quería decir? Volví a mirar buscando la fuente de la voz pero no había nada ¿Como era posible que lo escuchara perfectamente? ¿Sería de mi cabeza? ¿Me estaría hablando a mi misma? Me reí de lo absurdo que sonaba todo ¡Bella eres un caso! Miré la ducha de nuevo que seguía brillando con intensidad y empezó a salir agua… ¿Qué? ¿Me estaba diciendo que con una ducha me libraría de este malestar? ¿Quien me estaría ayudando? Miré alrededor de nuevo, no había nadie aquí, pero seguro que estaba cerca, alcé los hombros ¡Por probar no perdía nada!

Así que fui al armario, cogí ropa limpia y cómoda, y una vez me desnudé entré en ella un poco recelosa, pero al sentir el agua sobre mi, empecé a sentirme mejor y entonces fue cuando pronuncié las palabras que me habían susurrado.

-Water washes me from everything…- ¡dios me sentía tan estúpida!- Water washes me from everything… - ¡Venga Bella, por probar no pierdes nada! Una última vez- Water washes me from everything… - al pronunciar la última… noté como mi cuerpo volvía en si y recuperaba mi estado normal, abrí los ojos sonriendo y muy feliz- ¡Bien, ahora a vestirse y salir de aquí Bella!

Eso hice, una vez lista, cogí mis cosas personales dejando el resto allí ¿Por donde salía? Sonreí mirando alternadamente entre la ventana y la puerta… ¡Ya sé, cogeré la puerta! ¡Voy a a salir a lo grande!… Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella y de una patada la abrí, fuera encontré 5 hombres que me miraban incrédulos ¿En serio? ¿James me dejó tanta vigilancia sabiendo que me encontraba incapacitada? ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Tantos hacían falta? Todos me miraron altaneros ¿En serio? Algo malo ya que no estaba de humor…

-Muñeca es mejor que vuelvas dentro si no quieres que te metamos nosotros a la fuerza- me dijo uno de ellos y lo miré enojada.

-¡Solo lo diré una vez!… - los miré a todos de uno en uno- ¡Os quitáis de mi camino o acabaré con vosotros antes que os deis cuenta!- entonces empezaron a reír sin parar, los dejé terminar mientras miraba y esperaba cruzada de brazos ¡Menudos idiotas!

-Venga preciosa mejor entra y… - iba a cogerme para meterme dentro y hundí mi mano en su pecho arrancando su corazón, lo tiré a un lado. Los demás me observaban incrédulos…pero enseguida uno de ellos reaccionó echándose sobre mi, antes que me alcanzara salté poniéndome por detrás, agarrando su cuello y mordiéndolo hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Lo solté al terminar… miré a los otro 3 que todavía estaban asimilando lo que ocurría.

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?- se miraron entre ellos antes de salir corriendo como unos cobardes y no pude evitar gritar.

-¡Cobardes!- desaparecieron como el humo, me limpié un poco la sangre y seguí mi camino a las escaleras, bajé por las mismas y cuando estaba llegando al final había unos 20 hombres más, entre ellos los que huyeron antes, que se encontraban escondidos por detrás. Los miré a todos sonriendo, seguí mi camino hasta el último escalón… Caminé y me detuve justo al frente del que parecía ser el jefe.

-Será mejor que vuelva arriba- me dijo nervioso, podía oler su miedo desde aquí, seguro que los cobardes les contaron lo que hice… -somos muchos para ti sola- asentí, tenía razón, pero sabía que podía con ellos.

-Si que lo sois- los miré a todos y los paralicé de una vez…- ahora si me disculpáis tengo prisa- seguro que si me daba prisa vería a las niñas…

-¡Maldita sea! - reí mirando al jefe- ¡Alegrate que no voy a acabar con todos!- grité muy fuerte- debéis saber que no estoy con James, sabéis donde encontrarme, si alguno quiere cambiar de bando será bien recibido, sólo advertir que si viene para traicionarnos no le irá nada bien- les entrecerré los ojos a todos- y os advierto que soy muy buena en detectar mentiras… Así que absteneos de jugármela porque no os irá nada bien- miré concretamente a los 3 de arriba- ¿Verdad chicos?- no me miraron solo asintieron con la cabeza gacha- ¡Bien nos vemos! Y decidle a James que la próxima vez que nos veamos acabaré con el…- sin más salí de allí y corrí todo lo que pude hasta salir del lugar… Nadie se atrevió a salir en mi busca… Corrí hacia la casa de Edward, al llegar a la puerta el chico me miraba como su estuviera viendo un fantasma ¿Que le pasaba? Me sonaba de haberlo visto antes… ¿Porque me miraba así?

-Hola soy Bella…- dije dudosa ¿No me conocía o qué? Antes que pudiera contestar llego Leah corriendo a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente llorando ¿Qué demonios?- ¿Qué pasa Leah? Me estás asustando- se separó de mi limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Los chicos fueron a buscarte…no quisieron ir con Edward y entonces…-¿Que? ¿Los chicos? ¿Edward?- salió en tu busca también… dijo que no se metería en problemas… pero ya sabes como es…apenas me informó por teléfono que iba a buscarte… ninguno ha vuelto- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto hace de eso?- agachó la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Nada más desapareciste- ¡Mierda! No sabía cuanto tiempo era… pero seguro mucho… y el hecho que no los haya encontrado significa que no fueron donde realmente estaba- y todavía no han vuelto -¡Mierda! Debía ir por ellos… James ahora era muy peligrosos para todos… Pero mi estómago hizo aparición de nuevo…

-¡Voy a comer algo y nos vamos enseguida- Leah asintió entre divertida y preocupada- reúne a los que puedas, sin olvidarte de dejar suficiente para proteger esto- volvió a asentir- ¿Las niñas?

-Después de lo ocurrido con Edward, decidí mandarlas con Charlotte y Peter, Embry también esta con ellos para que no lo vean a nuestro alrededor- asentí, es lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho… .

-¡Bien voy a comer algo, cambiarme y nos vamos! ¡No tardo nada!

-¡Bien Bells! Te veré en la cocina enseguida…

Ella se alejó y yo me fui a la cocina…Cogí de todo un poco para comer ¡Dios que hambre! Mientras comía no paraba de pensar en que lo podría haberles pasado… ¿Porqué no habían vuelto? Donde yo estaba no había llegado ninguno…O por lo menos no los vi… ¿Dónde irían a buscarme? ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría James detrás de todo? Entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza… que me hizo retorcerme de dolor… y escuché una desagradable y conocida voz.

-¡Bella, si no vuelves ahora mismo, voy a acabar con la vida de mi adorado hermano!

Entonces cesó el dolor, algo dentro me decía que James había conseguido atrapar a Edward… ¿Pero como? ¿Sabría lo nuestro? ¿O solo me amenazó con el por casualidad? ¡Mierda! ¡Esperaba llegar allí antes que lo tocara!..

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a Andre22-twi por comentar en el anterior...Conforme avance la historia sabrás porque no puede matarlo y ya( guiño) ...Besitos...**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

EPOV

Después de irse los demás, en un primer momento pensé en irme a casa… pero después de unos momentos me dije ¿Porqué no iba a ir por mi mujer? Estaba seguro que no pasaría nada… O al menos eso esperaba…Entonces fue cuando reaccioné, me volví a Seth que ya se encaminaba para ir de vuelta a casa.

-Seth voy a ir con ellos- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué dices Edward? ¿Has visto lo que son capaces de hacer?- asentí -Además Alistair dijo que era peligroso para nosotros- rodé los ojos.

-Si, lo sé…pero quiero ir y ayudar en lo que pueda el me entrecerró los ojos- necesito saber que está bien- asintió sin mucha gana.

-Te entiendo Edward… pero debes entender que a pesar de todo, esto no me gusta…- guardó silencio unos segundos, después resopló y volvió a mirarme más decidido- pero supongo que ya que ellos estarán allí no habrá problema- sonreí ¡había ganado! Iba a ir por Bella… Pero entonces el me entrecerró los ojos- pero antes debemos informar a Leah- abrí los ojos con horror ¡Mierda! ¿Lo decía en serio? Sabía como iba a reaccionar a todo esto… Y no sería de forma muy buena…Esperaba que no lo dijera en serio, pero al volver a mirarlo…Vi la decisión en su mirada…

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?- tuve que preguntar para asegurarme, él asintió muy serio cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo es, necesito asegurarme que alguien sabrá donde estamos- le entrecerré los ojos, el suspiró- es solo un seguro- en el fondo sabía que tenía razón… aunque no lo viera necesario sabiendo que los nuevos estarían con nosotros…Eran muy fuertes y extraordinarios…De todas formas no perdía nada por llamar a Leah… Me imaginaba como se pondría pero si tenía que hacerlo…

-De acuerdo-suspiré derrotado- la llamaré y le explicaré donde iremos de forma rápida, sin especificar nada…no quiero verla allí – suspiró.

-Con eso me conformo… - se quedó junto a mi sin apenas apartarse… seguro era para asegurarse que la llamaba de verdad ¡Joder! En cuanto descolgó le conté por encima lo que íbamos a hacer para que Seth estuviera tranquilo…También le dije por encima donde encontrarnos, sin especificar donde íbamos…No quería que le diera por alcanzarnos allí… Después de tener que colgarle a una Leah muy nerviosa y alterada, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Contento?- asintió resoplando.

-Edward, no lo estoy porque Leah esté preocupada, necesito saber que alguien más sabe donde estamos por si necesitáramos ayuda- asentí resoplando, en cierto modo lo entendía… pero eso no me quitaba el mal sabor de boca… Solo debía pensar en lo importante… Que volvería pronto con Bella y todo estaría bien… Eso lo tenía seguro…

-¡Esta bien! Dejemos el tema y vayamos allí antes que se vayan… Seguramente ya deben estar a punto de llegar y no quiero perderme la cara de James cuando me vea con Bella- dije muy orgulloso, el me miró con horror.

-¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo?- le alcé una ceja.

-Si te refieres a que sepa que es mía… si…- era una cuestión personal, a pesar de todo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Edward…- le entrecerré los ojos, el resopló y siguió hablando- sólo nos meterás en mas líos y problemas…- lo interrumpí antes que siguiera ¡Estaba convencido que si fuera su amiga haría lo mismo que yo!

-¡Me importa una mierda!- me miró de forma reprobatoria- ¡Solo quiero remarcar lo que es mío!- negó con la cabeza pero se mantuvo en silencio- ¡Y que se le quite de la cabeza la idea que pueda ser suyo!…- resopló.

-No creo que estés siendo coherente ahora mismo Edward…-esto iba a ser el cuento de nunca acabar, así que lo mejor era dejarlo estar…

-¿Sabes qué?- me alzó una ceja- ¡Mejor vamos!…- el solo asintió resoplando…así dimos por zanjado el tema…

Nos encaminamos al lugar que dijeron los chicos y por raro que parezca no había nadie, nos miramos ambos extrañados por lo mismo ¿Que pasaba aquí?

-¿Crees que ya han entrado?-preguntó Seth, yo resoplé.

-No lo sé…- analicé el entorno y no parecía haber ningún peligro- solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- le hice una seña con la cabeza hacía la puerta, nos miramos y asentimos…

-Habrá que entrar ¿Preparado?- asintió lo mas decidido que daba la ocasión, estaba deseoso de ver a Bella…

-¡Pues vamos entonces!…- nos acercamos sigilosos a la puerta a pesar de todo…al llegar a la misma y al entrar vimos que efectivamente habían entrado...¡Joder! Había sangre y partes de cuerpo por todos lados, Seth y yo nos miramos igual de asqueados ¿Esta gente no podía sacar información de otro modo? -Me parece que ya han llegado… - dijo Seth irónicamente, asentí de la misma forma… no hacía falta recalcarlo… Era mas que obvio ¡Joder, esta gente eran unos psicópatas! ¿Como podían hacer esto? ¡Ni yo a pesar del cabreo que traía sería capaz de hacerlo!

-¡Vamos a buscarlos y ver si Bella esta con ellos!- es lo único que me importaba… Bella…

-¡Vamos!- entramos de forma sigilosa…no había ni rastro de nadie… ni siquiera de los psicópatas… De los de James, solo quedaban trozos esparcidos por todo el lugar…Seguramente ya la había liberado e iban de camino a casa… ¿O tal vez ya estaban allí? Aquello era solo un lugar desolado lleno de cadáveres por todos lados, así que di por terminada la inspección e iba a decirle a Seth de irnos a casa, cuando me sorprendió la voz de mi hermano…

-¡Vaya, vaya!- me volví al sonido de su voz- ¡Volvernos a vernos Edward!- lo dijo como si fuera algo que anheláramos ambos, rodé los ojos.

-¡Como si quisiéramos!- dije sarcásticamente, el rió con ironía.

-¡Tienes toda la razón… no es una grata sorpresa!- señaló alrededor- y menos viendo lo que has hecho- me sorprendí ¿Creía que lo había hecho yo?

-Esto- señalé también el entorno- no lo he hecho yo- volvió a reír.

-Claro, igual que no entraste en mi casa y liberaste a los engendros…- ¿Qué? También me achacaba lo de los psicópatas? Tal vez era lo mejor… Se cogió la barbilla como pensando- lo que no entiendo es como entra Bella en la ecuación…- siguió haciéndose el pensativo, ahora le sonreí irónicamente yo… ¡Era el momento perfecto!

-Tú que eres tan listo dímelo- le dije le forma nada sutil… Lo que lo hizo enfadarse más.

-¡No me gustan tus burlas y lo sabes!- resoplé ¿Creía que era una broma? Volví a reír.

-Hace tanto que no nos vemos que ni me acordaba…- volví a decir rezumando sarcasmo…se puso a reír y me miró de forma perversa antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Si, justo desde el día que maté a nuestros padres- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me encendí de furia y si no hubiera sido por Seth, que me cogió del brazo, me hubiera lanzado encima.

-¡No te atrevas a mentarlos siquiera!- grité fuera de mi, el solo resopló.

-¿Porqué no? Al fin y al cabo son mis padres también- esa sonrisa perversa que me dio solo buscaba cabrearme y lo estaba consiguiendo…Así que lo mejor era hacerle lo mismo…

-¿Y eso es lo que merecían después de todo lo que te dieron?- me miró enojado.

-¡Fueron ellos los que me obligaron! - le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Vamos Edward! Soy el mayor… lo justo es que yo sea el rey- me guiñó el ojo- y no solo de los vampiros… ya sabes… - lo interrumpí.

-¿Es eso lo único que quieres de Bella?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No- se agarró el mentón pensando-por supuesto que lo quiero todo…- le alcé una ceja ¿como si lo creyera?- pero lo principal es que seré rey de todos- abrió los brazos dando vueltas para enfatizar lo que decía.

-¡Maldito cabrón! Lo único que te importa eres tú…- mi grito rezumaba odio por todos lados, el rodó los ojos.

-Si… es verdad… primero voy yo y después mi mujer- dijo tan tranquilo… cuando dijo mi mujer me sobresalté y salieron a flote mis celos.

-¡Ella no es tuya es mía!- grité sin control, el me miró con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa.

-¡No lo es! ¡Yo ya la marqué! - mi enojo seguía creciendo, el miró sonriendo a Seth- ¡Díselo Seth! ¡Dile como marqué a tu hermana!- Seth apartó la mirada sin soltar su agarre de mi.

-¡Dejalo en paz! ¡Esto es entre tu y yo! - rió mas fuerte.

-¿Crees que podrás conmigo?- volvió a reír.

-¡Lo intentaré!- Seth se acercó a mi para hablarme al oído.

-Edward es mejor irse… siento que vienen más y solo estamos los 2- ¡Mierda tenía razón! Pero lo tenía tan cerca… Si lo mataba, al fin podríamos estar tranquilos…Seth volvió a tirar de mi brazo y asentí, ya habría otra oportunidad mejor…

-¡Esta bien!- me volví a James, solo por si acaso…-¡Encontraré a Bella y la traeré de vuelta conmigo que es con quien debe estar!- eso lo enojó mas todavía.

-¡Ni te lo creas… ya la marque y es mía!- ahí me traicionaron mis celos totalmente y lo solté.

-¡Te equivocas!- me alzó una ceja- tu marca no se quedó en ella- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como que no? La he visto apenas esta mañana…- ¡Idiota! Le di una mirada de altivez.

-¿En serio no lo ves?- se quedó pensativo un momento, intentando asimilarlo y cuando al fin pareció comprender, pude ver que estaba muy cabreado… Su mirada de odio hablaba por el…Ahí comprendí que dejaría que me fuera, ahora era un estorbo para el…Tal vez no debí hablar de más…Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que le hablé a Seth, después de todo el no tenía culpa…- Seth vete ahora antes de que venga alguien más y trae ayuda- el me miró con horror.

-Pero Edward, no puedo dejarte solo… ¡Bella me matara!- le di una sonrisa sincera.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes…-dije con convicción, a pesar de todo.

-¡Pero Edward! No es el solo…vienen otros más…-lo sabía pero era lo mejor…No quería que lo hirieran por mi culpa.

-¡He dicho que vuelvas y busques ayuda! - le dije de forma autoritaria, al mirarlo solo asintió y salió corriendo a pesar de no estar muy convencido, me volví a James de nuevo que estaba fuera de si. Ni le dio importancia al hecho de que Seth huyera.

-¿Estuviste con Bella?- asentí, me pude en posición de defensa y alerta a todos lados.

-¡No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta!- dijo muy cabreado que hasta se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Tal vez solo viste lo que quisiste ver- le dije muy pagado de mi mismo, el me sonrió.

-Puede ser…-dijo de igual forma y me miró de forma perversa- ahora solo hay una forma de recuperarla y ocupar el lugar que me corresponde- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!- dije desafiante, solo se quedó parado mirándome fijamente sin hacer nada ¿Qué pretendía? Después de unos segundos de espera, me tiré sobre el… me esquivó al último momento.

-¿Porqué demonios no puedo paralizarte?- me sorprendí de su pregunta ¿No podía hacerlo? Bueno algo bueno para mi…

-Ni lo sé ni me interesa- se puso mas enojado todavía, nos enfrascamos en una pelea muy igualada… entonces aparecieron unos 20 híbridos que me rodearon… el se apartó como el cobarde que era…¿En serio iba a irse?

-¡Parece que ya se acabó el show! - dijo muy contento- Ha sido muy interesante, pero ahora es mejor que vuelva con mi chica mientras que ellos- los señaló a todos- se encargan de ti- grité muy enojado.

-¿Así de cobarde eres?- sonrió con ironía.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo cuando tengo quien me haga el trabajo sucio- me guiñó- ademas no dejas de ser mi hermano… no quiero mancharme las manos de sangre de la familia- dijo de forma irónica.

-¡Maldito cabrón… te juro que acabaré contigo!- volvió a reír pero esta vez a carcajadas.

-No creo que después que se encarguen ellos de ti- los señaló a todos- puedas hacer nada- resoplé, debía pensar que hacer… tenía que salir como sea de aquí…Eran demasiados para mi solo…Pero entonces…

-¡Jefe! - vino uno de sus hombres muy agitado… al verlo se puso nervioso- ¡Se escapó señor!- estaba que no cabía en mi de gozo, algo me decía que hablaban de Bella.

-¡Qué demonios! - gritó muy enfadado- ¿Cómo coño dejasteis que se fuera si estaba drogada?- ¡Si que hablaban de Bella! ¿La había drogado? ¡Maldito cabrón!

-¿La drogaste?- el me miró enfadado pero me ignoró completamente y volvió su atención al hombre frente a él.

-¿Donde fue?- el chico no habló solo me miró… eso le dijo todo, mi hermano se volvió hacía mi sonriendo de forma perversa- parece que estás de suerte- alcé una ceja- vas a servirme para traer a Bella de regreso -¿Qué? ¡Estaba más loco de lo que creía!

-¡No pienso ayudarte a traerla de vuelta contigo!- volvió a reír.

-¡No estás en posición de negarte!- señaló alrededor- solo quedate quieto y yo haré el resto- lo vi pararse concentrado unos minutos tras los cuales volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada- ya viene en camino- abrí los ojos de horror.

-¡No puede ser!- ¿Como había podido contactar con ella?

-Ya te dije- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo- estamos hechos el uno para el otro- gruñí, ni en sus más locos sueños.

-¡Eso querrías!- negó, volvió a ignorarme y se volvió a sus hombres.

-En cuanto llegue- me miró de reojo- traedla conmigo y acabad con el- enfatizó muy autoritario- y con todos los que vengan con ella- dijo sin más.

-¡No dejaré que te escapes James!- se volvió muy sonriente a mi- ¡puede que no sea hoy pero te juro que acabaré contigo!- grité con todas mis ganas, el volvió a reír.

-No llegarás a mañana- me miró de lado- ni tampoco los que vengan con ella, todos encontraran su muerte aquí- dijo muy convencido… Yo lo dudaba, sobre todo si eran los psicópatas…

-¡Ya lo veremos!- se fue dejándome con todos alrededor… la cuestión es que hacía ¿Me quedaba esperando ayuda? ¿O salía de esta yo solo? ¡Joder! ¡Debería haber hecho caso a Alistair! Ahora por mi culpa Bella tendría que volver y arriesgarse a caer en las garras de James… Cosa que no consentiría en absoluto… ¡Edward… piensa! ¿Qué hago?

BPOV

¡Joder que hambre tenía! Pero debía comer rápidamente… Después de la noticia de James, debía darme prisa en llegar a Edward por eso fui al laboratorio por una de las armas que le quité a los hombres de James. No quería arriesgar a nadie más, lo haría sola… Estaba convencida y saldría ilesa… Pero debía darme prisa, antes que Leah me viera y se pusiera toda loca y quisiera venir conmigo.

-¿Bells donde vas?- me sobresaltó la voz de Jake a mis espaldas.

-Cogiendo esto- le dije mientras ponía la espada en una funda a mi espalda, el me miró alzando ambas cejas, no quería decirle porque querría venir y era peligroso.

-¿Dónde y para qué si puede saberse?- resoplé, no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, en su mirada vi la determinación de no dejarme ir sin decirle..

-¡Esta bien! . Me rendí- James cogió a Edward y tengo que ir a buscarlo- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿James tiene a Edward?- asentí, se quedó unos segundos pensativos antes de volver a hablar- ¿Y pensabas ir sola?- por su cara de enojo, ahora venía la riña.

-Es lo mejor… - al ver su incrédula mirada seguí- No quiero ni necesito a nadie más para acabar con él- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No me importa- dijo decidido- no te dejaré ir sola- me cogió el brazo, iba a apartarlo pero no me dejó- somos amigos y nos apoyaremos como siempre- ¡Mierda! Cuando se ponía así no podía negarle nada, así que asentí.

-De acuerdo-dije derrotada, luego miré a los lados para asegurarme que no había nadie más- pero no quiero a nadie más- asintió no muy convencido y recalqué mi punto- es en serio Jake, es peligroso y no quiero que maten a nadie…- el bajó la vista apenado- tengo que estar concentrada y si debo estar pendiente de todos no puedo- asintió, esta vez más decidido.

-¡Bien yo te cubriré! ¡Vamos!- lo agarré yo ahora del brazo y le di la daga que tenía.

-Toma, te hará falta, un solo roce acaba con ellos, pero procura no cortarte- asintió.

-Lo haré…- en cuanto tuvimos todo listo partimos hacía el lugar donde lo sentía, cuidando que nadie nos viera… No sabía el porque, ni tenía una explicación lógica, pero podía sentir a Edward y por lo que notaba estaba en problemas ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no se quedó en casa? Cuando llegamos al lugar vi que estaba custodiado por varios hombres, miré a Jake que asintió.

-Quédate un momento oculto intentaré razonar con ellos- asintió sin mucho ánimo- si no habrá que acabar con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que si… - lo dejé atrás y salí , nada más verme se pusieron alerta.

-Solo lo diré una vez… quien quiera salir del control de James que lo diga antes que acabe muerto- se miraron entre si… pero ninguno dio paso de ceder, así que llamé a Jake, el enseguida se puso junto a mi y los miramos ambos- lo siento por ustedes- corrí rápidamente y de un solo movimiento les corté la cabeza a 3…Jake se encargó de 2 y fui por el resto… Entre los 2 acabamos con todos en unos minutos… Nos miramos con asco, estábamos cubiertos de sangre… me repugnaba bastante pero que iba a hacer…

-¡Estamos hechos un asco!- dijo señalándonos y reímos.

-Si, hace mucho que no estábamos tan sucios- nos miramos y volvimos a reír.

-Si, desde que fuimos a jugar paintball ¿Recuerdas?- asentí.

-Como para olvidarlo, la última vez te di una buena paliza- rodó los ojos.

-Solo fue suerte, me pillaste desprevenido- reí.

-¿Ahora se llama así?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Es verdad… y lo sabes- dijo señalándome con el dedo… iba a contestar pero aparecieron más, nos pusimos espalda contra espalda- ¿Vamos?

-Espera, quiero asegurarme cuantos son, no quiero sorpresas- después de asegurarme me di cuenta que eran bastantes… demasiados diría yo… -quédate quieto- le mandé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tengo que paralizarlos a todos pero no quiero que te afecte a ti… así que por favor no te muevas de donde estás…Todavía no tengo mucha práctica.

-De acuerdo…- cerré los ojos, me concentré y cuando los abrí todos estaban paralizados, ahora debía de asegurarme que Jake no…

-¿Puedes moverte?- le pregunté sin volverme.

-Si- sonreí…¡Lo había logrado!

-Pues ahora vamos a acabar con todos ¿De acuerdo?- nos separamos, nos miramos y reímos.

-¡Vamos allá!- fuimos cada uno por un lado para alcanzar a los tipos que había, acabamos con ellos enseguida… ya que no podían defenderse como era obvio… al acabar me volví a mirar… ¡Que asco! Escuché a Jake reírse, seguro que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-¡No te rías! ¡No tiene gracia!- lo señalé con el dedo enojada- tu estas igual o peor que yo- asintió.

-Si, lo mismo que aquel día- volvió a acercarse, me pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos después?- me sonrojé ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Después de nuestro divertido día en el paintball tuvimos una noche muy…

-¡Veo que te has divertido!- apareció de repente James frente a nosotros, instintivamente puse a Jake tras de mi, pero el cabezota tenía otros planes y se puso a mi lado… James se quedó perplejo al verlo-¿Tú no estabas muerto?- soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡Por supuesto que no maldito loco!- gritó enfurecido, tuve que agarrarlo para que no se acercara.

-Entonces veo que Bella tenía otro secreto más que contarme- se cogió el mentón con los dedos y me miró como si hubiera cometido un delito ¿Será hipócrita?- ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que te follabas a mi hermano?- me preguntó entre enojado y sorprendido, solo le sonreí con cinismo.

-No es asunto tuyo con quien folle o no- intentó doblegarme pero no pudo, lo vi girarse a Jake y me concentre en que no pudiera hacerlo tampoco… por suerte resultó, Jake todavía hacía fuerza para tirarse sobre el…Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada me gritó enfadado.

-¡Me estás sacando de mis casillas Bella!… ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú lo estas pasando con creces!…- reí con sarcasmo.

-¡Me importa una mierda como estés! ¡Ya te dije que es mi vida y hago lo que quiero!…- le entrecerré los ojos- ahora dime donde está Edward- alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo he matado ya?- sonreí, aunque no lo ubicada exactamente, podía sentirlo cerca.

-Estamos unidos, lo siento y sé que lo está- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- le di una sonrisa perversa.

-Lo que oyes… Edward es mi pareja y ni tú ni nadie lo va a separar de mi- dije muy directa, eso lo hizo enojar tanto que se me tiró encima, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar pero por suerte Jake si que lo hizo, me apartó de su camino y le dio un corte en el brazo… A pesar que no lo mató como al resto, se veía dolido, ahora sabía que le afectaba…el enseguida se alejó de nosotros apareciendo mas tipos suyos que nos rodearon.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto Bella!-me amenazó y le sonreí de forma perversa.

-No lo creo…- me alzó una ceja- te mataré tan pronto te coja y no podrás hacer nada- se rió muy fuerte.

-Edward ya está muerto y tu volverás conmigo ahora mismo- abrí los ojos con horror, no lo creía, lo sentía todavía… pero algo estaba mal… estaba herido… así que tenía que correr…

-En ese caso solo debo darme prisa- cogí a Jake y fluctué junto a Edward… el se hallaba herido y rodeado de muchos híbridos… los paralicé enseguida para centrarme en su estado, al ver que no era tan grave… no me puse a pensar, con espada en mano fui acabando con todos hasta llegar a él de nuevo… Al llegar donde Edward le hice un gesto a Jake para que terminara de encargarse de los que hubiera…- Edward ¿Estás bien?- me miró con amor a pesar de la situación y me dio un beso bastante profundo…

-¡Dios Bella! ¡Me alegro que estés bien!- rodé los ojos y lo miré.

-Una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo- rió conmigo.

-Se curará enseguida- le di mi cuello.

-Bebe, así te repondrás enseguida, tenemos que salir de aquí y me temo que James no lo pondrá fácil- asintió y después de darme una lamida, me dio un pequeño muerdo que me puso a 100, si no fuera por la situación … lo hubiera montado allí mismo…Y al parecer no era la única.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a follarte sin parar- dijo Edward en mi oído haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-En casa…- le dije de forma sugerente… no podía esperar el momento de llegar.

-¿Habéis terminado con vuestros arrumacos?- preguntó Jake junto a ambos.

-Si- miré alrededor y me di cuenta que no quedaba nadie más- vamos antes de que venga otra comitiva- nos incorporamos.

-¡Si vamos! -cuando iba a fluctuar con ambos apareció James a mis espaldas, me cogió y fluctuó conmigo ¡Mierda! Otra vez me hallaba en esa mierda de habitación…

-Aquí vas a estar encerrada hasta que entres en razón- lo miré altiva y enojada e intenté paralizarlo pero no podía ¡Maldita sea! Pero eso no iba a detenerme de acabar con él.

-¡Voy a irme nada más acabe contigo!- rió.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?- preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo, le alcé una ceja.

-Por supuesto y en cuanto lo haga volveré a casa…- recalqué y volvió a gritar muy enfadado.

-¡Esta es tu casa!- gritó moviendo las manos alrededor- Y pronto te darás cuenta- lo ignoré totalmente.

-Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo- saqué la espada y el aunque dudoso se puso en guardia.

-¿Con eso pretendes hacerlo?- notaba el temblor en su voz aunque intentara esconderlo.

-Por supuesto- miré la espada y a él alternadamente- Lo haré con lo que sea- sonreí- ya sabes que tengo mis métodos al igual que tu tienes los tuyos- negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que el juego limpio no va conmigo- asentí.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente…- me puse en posición de aventarme sobre él.

-No te dejaré ni rozarme, solo lograrás cabrearme más y que te vaya peor aquí- reí con sarcasmo.

-¿De verás? ¿Entonces porque te noto tan nervioso?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- negué.

-Lo que escuchaste… Es la verdad y ahora te lo demostraré- fluctué a su espalda, cuando iba a darle un estocazo volvió a fluctuar ¡Mierda! Así lo estuvimos haciendo un rato… perdí la noción del tiempo…Al tener mis cualidades, estaba muy igualado…Esperaba cogerlo desprevenido pero entonces sonó un fuerte portazo, no quise desviar mi atención de James, no me fiaba de él… entonces al escuchar su voz, me relajé.

-¡Bella!- era Alistair, miré hacía el y pude ver que estaban todos allí… ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Sabrían por Edward que me llevó de nuevo? ¿Me siguieron hasta aquí? ¡Bella concéntrate en James! Pero cuando me volví a él de nuevo había desaparecido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Se fue!- grité desesperada, Alistair se acercó y me abrazó.

-Tranquila… lo encontraremos- me besó el tope de la cabeza- ahora debemos llevarte de regreso a tu casa- lo miré alzando la ceja.

-Ya saben que estoy bien… lo que debo asegurarme es que Edward lo está- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Pero si Edward dijo que estaría en casa- abrí los ojos impresionada ¿No lo habían visto?

-Fue a buscarme, se encontró con James y estuvo a punto de matarlo o más bien sus hombres…- el me miró con horror.

-¡Pero si le dije que era peligroso y no fuera!- resoplé.

-¿Desde cuando te hacen caso?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bromeando?- negué.

-No, nada más dejarlo se fue tras vosotros- los miré a todos- por cierto ¿dónde estabais? Allí solo estaba Edward.

-Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que no estabas- asentí- no noté tu esencia así que entramos, acabamos con los estorbos y así averiguamos que te tenían aquí- asentí, viendo como estaban no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber como lo hicieron.

-Entiendo… Pero estaba a punto de salir de nuevo de aquí- me alzó una ceja, así que les expliqué a grandes rasgos lo de mi huida y como volví de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora ya podemos irnos- me hizo un gesto con la mano hacía la puerta, resoplé y me encaminé a ella.

-Si vamos, necesito…- los miré a ellos y estaban peor que yo- más bien dicho necesitamos un baño- asintieron y en un visto y no visto llegamos a casa… Edward estaba allí, nada más verme se arrojó encima mía…

-¡Por dios Bella! - se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara, me agarró la cara con ambas manos- no gano para sustos contigo- rodé los ojos.

-¡Si… bueno… tu sabes!- lo aparté un poco- tengo que darme una ducha- le dije señalándome, lo mire de forma pícara- ¿Vienes?- antes de pudiera contestar tosieron a nuestro lado.

-Todos deberíamos descansar y mañana hablaremos de como organizarnos para acabar con James- dijo Alistair, salvándome de dar explicaciones a los demás.

-Si, mañana- cogí a Edward del brazo- nosotros nos vamos- corrimos ambos arriba, una vez en la habitación, nos desnudamos rápidamente…- ¡Edward te necesito ya!

-Voy a follarte de forma lenta y tomándome mi tiempo- me dio una palmada en el trasero- así que mueve ese hermoso culo, bañémonos rápido y vayamos a la cama…- suspiré y le hice caso.

-¡Está bien! - nos lavamos de forma rápida entre juegos y besos.

Nada más terminar de secarnos me cogió en alto y me llevó hacía la cama donde me tiró de forma nada sutil…

-Voy a saborearte muy lentamente- le sonreí.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo- me devolvió la sonrisa de forma lasciva.

-¿69?- asentí, salté sobre él y lo arrojé ahora yo en la cama colocándome en posición, enseguida se agarro de mis caderas para empezar a lamerme… ¡Dios! Esto era maravilloso, así que me dispuse a hacer lo mismo… comimos y lamimos nuestras intimidades hasta alcanzar el orgasmo… Antes de terminarlo me alzó al vuelo, me puso contra la pared y me penetro de forma salvaje, con movimientos fuertes y rápidos que lograron que alcanzara de nuevo un orgasmo en cuestión de nada…

-¡Joder Edward! - me sonrió, dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo sé nena, pero esto es solo el principio- le sonreí.

-Esto de ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas- le di con el dedo en el pecho- pero yo debo trabajar mañana y al contrario de ti necesito descansar- resopló frustrado.

-¿No puedes tomarte el día de mañana? - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Edward, soy la jefa, no puedo hacer eso- me alzó la ceja- ¡debo dar ejemplo!… además necesito hablar con Emmet y Rose para que no vuelvan al bar.

-Si, ahora que James sabe de nosotros habrá que andarse con ojo- me miraba preocupado- y nuestros amigos también- le cogí la cara con ambas manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Edward, sabes perfectamente que sé defenderme- asintió sin mucho ánimo- mañana organiza prácticas con los originales y los tuyos- resopló- pueden enseñarnos cosas útiles.

-Si, lo haremos, aunque no me gusta su forma de proceder- rodé los ojos.

-A mi tampoco, pero es lo mejor contra los imbéciles de James, créeme- iba a bajarme para acostarme cuando me apretó de nuevo contra la pared, su miembro estaba preparado para otra ronda… solo su mirada y el sentirlo dentro me encendió de nuevo.

-Antes de dormir- volvió a darme una estocada fuerte, así que en vez de hablar, actué… metí mis manos en su cabello y tiré de el hacía mi en un beso desgarrador… Echaría uno mas antes de irme a dormir…-¡Espera! - se separó provocando un quejido de mi parte, al verlo me sonrió- tranquila solo quiero cambiar de postura- le devolví la sonrisa, me colocó de pie junto a la cama- échate hacía delante, apoyándote en la cama- sonreí pícaramente mientras me colocaba en posición haciendo de todos mis movimientos algo sexy… antes de poder terminar de colocarme ya lo tenía por detrás, agarrando fuertemente mi trasero y metiéndomela de golpe.

-¡Edward!- ¡Necesitaba que fuera mas rápido! ¡Dios deseaba mi orgasmo y!… antes de llegar al mismo, me di la vuelta montándolo al vuelo, el me cogió del trasero y cuando estaba por correrme lo mordí… el lo hizo también… y fue algo grandioso…

-¡Dios, eso fue!- lo miré sonriendo.

-Lo sé- me bajé y fui a asearme un poco para poder dormir, cuando salí Edward ya se hallaba vestido y a punto de salir- ¿No irás a hacer ninguna tontería más verdad?- pregunté algo dudosa, el sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo quiero salir a pasear y pensar- asentí.

-¡Está bien! Ten cuidado, no quisiera tener que ir a rescatarte de nuevo- dije medio en broma, medio en serio, el me entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo solo podría haber salido de allí- dijo muy convencido, yo rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo- no quería pelear, solo dormir- dejemoslo así- lo besé y me metí en la cama- mañana hablamos- me señaló con el dedo.

-Pero que sepas que si lo hubiera hecho- me volví a reír.

-¡De acuerdo súper vampiro nos vemos mañana!- después de reírnos y darnos otro beso caí en un profundo sueño…

-¡Bella!- me levanté sobresaltada por el grito en mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué esos gritos?- Leah me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hace rato que tu despertador suena y ni caso le haces- abrí los ojos sorprendida- fue Edward quien me mandó a llamarte- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Donde está el? ¿Porqué no vino a despertarme?- hubiera preferido otra clase de despertar…

-Están entrenando abajo- rodó los ojos, asentí… por lo menos me había hecho caso, miré el reloj y era tardísimo…

-¡Mierda!- me levanté y me arreglé a velocidad vampírica luego bajé junto a Leah a desayunar, allí me encontré con Jake y Mike que también estaban listos para salir-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron ambos a la vez-¿Iremos juntos al trabajo hoy?- me preguntó Mike, ya debieron ponerlo al día.

-Como quieras, de todas formas no sé a que hora volveré, estos días dejé todo en mano de Angela y no sé que tenga pendiente- resoplé frustrada, quería haber vuelto resolviendo el caso… pero ni modo…

-Pues iremos juntos en mi coche- lo miré alzando una ceja- es por si te quedas hasta tarde- me señaló con el dedo- tu puedes venir corriendo- luego se señaló a si mismo- yo no tengo ganas de desnudarme para volver- asentí sonriendo.

-¡Está bien! Comamos rápido que vamos tarde- rodó los ojos.

-Eres la jefa, no importa si lo haces, nadie te dirá nada… -resoplé ¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

-Esa es la mayor razón de no hacerlo- le dije entrecerrando los ojos- debo daros ejemplo- suspiró alzando las manos al aire.

-¡Eres tan aburrida a veces!- rodé los ojos ¿Qué tendría eso que ver?

-¡Anda termina de comer que nos vamos!- Jake nos interrumpió.

-Bells, me gustaría volver de nuevo a mi trabajo- asentí.

-Si te ves capaz de desempeñar tu trabajo sin problemas, no tengo ninguna objeción- el me sonrió contento- solo te digo que si sientes la necesidad de sangre- lo señalé con el dedo para que entendiera bien este punto- vuelvas inmediatamente aquí- se levantó, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios… lo reprendí con la mirada y solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Gracias Bells! Necesito volver a mi rutina para despejarme- asentí, el se fue muy contento y Mike lo siguió.

-Yo voy por mi cosas ¿Te bajo algo?- asentí.

-Coge mi bolso, esta sobre la mesa…-no me dejó terminar.

-De acuerdo, come- señaló la comida sobre la mesa, asentí y me puse a hacerlo mientras venía. Ya era demasiado tarde…

Una vez lista me despedí de Edward con un beso rápido porque estaba muy ocupado, al resto fue un saludo general…Después fuimos al auto de Mike e hicimos el trayecto al trabajo en silencio…Cuando aparcamos vi varios hombres acorralando a Emmet…¿Quiénes serían? No percibía nada raro… Miré a Mike que me asintió… Luego a los lados, no habían más… La cuestión era ¿Qué pretendían? Y sobretodo a la entrada de la comisaría… No parecían ser hombres de James… pero entonces… ¿Quiénes eran? Lo mejor era ir y asegurarse antes de hacer nada…Cuando iba llegando junto a ellos pregunté de forma demandante…

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- Emmet me miró con horror a la vez que los tipos se aventaban encima mía…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Caulquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

EPOV

Cuando volví de mi paseo… Bella ya estaba profundamente dormida y me quedé viéndola toda la noche…En el fondo sabía que aparte de admirarla, temía que la cogieran cuando era mas vulnerable, suspiré algo asustado, así como estaba era un blanco perfecto… Debía estar pendiente que nadie la molestara así…Cuando ya quedaba poco para levantarse bajé y me encontré con Alistair que se hallaba muy serio esperándome.

-¡Menos mal que te dignas a bajar!- resoplé ¿Como si fuera tan tarde?

-Me entretuve viendo a Bella dormir- le dije sin más y el asintió.

-Debemos empezar cuanto antes con los entrenamientos…- suspiré, ya tocaba volver a la realidad de nuestra vida- las cartas ya están echadas y debemos estar preparados para su ataque- asentí, el tenía mucha razón.

-Después de la pérdida de ayer, no creo que lo haga muy pronto- justifiqué y el suspiró no muy convencido.

-No podemos confiarnos Edward- me miró mas serio todavía- temo por Bella y lo que James sea capaz de con tal de conseguir su objetivo- ahora me preocupé también yo, sabía lo decidido que era mi hermano en todo lo que se proponía… Tal vez era mejor no confiarse como decía Alistair.

-¿Pero que podría hacerle ahora mismo?- quería asegurarme que no supiera algo que yo desconocía, el me alzó ambas cejas.

-En el peor de los casos… Lo mismo que a nosotros- agachó la cabeza apenado y se explicó aunque no hacía falta, me imaginaba a lo que se refería- puede mantenerla drogada y encerrada…- grité interrumpiendo lo que decía.

-¡Pero eso no le da el derecho de ser su pareja o reinar como quiere!- dije muy convencido y el resopló.

-Pero teniendo en su poder a la que lo hará…- alzó los hombros- es como si lo fuera…-¡Mierda!- mientras beba su sangre tendrá sus cualidades, la única diferencia es que al no ser su elegido será solo de manera temporal- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿La obligaría a darle su sangre? Me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!… Si ya la marcó siendo apenas una adolescente sin contar con su consentimiento… ¿Que más no haría? Pero si al beber su sangre el cogía sus cualidades entonces yo…

-¿Quieres decir que yo también los tengo?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Bebéis la sangre del otro?- asentí algo avergonzado… solo de recordar como y de donde …¡Joder Edward! ¿Cómo se te ocurre recordar esas cosas delante de su tatarabuelo? Me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara ¡Era un desastre total!-¿Edward?- me sobresaltó su voz demandante, al mirarlo vi que estaba esperando mi respuesta, así que contesté firmemente.

-Si, lo hacemos- sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces las tienes- dijo muy sonriente y yo suspiré.

-No he notado nada especial en mi… - el me alzó una ceja con incredulidad, yo me quedé pensativo un momento intentando recordar algo inusual… James no había podido paralizarme…Entre otras cosas, tal vez…

-¿De verdad?- me volvió a sobresaltar- Tu cara dice otra cosa… - asentí y me dispuse a explicarle.

-La verdad es que noto mis cualidades acentuadas… y anoche cuando James intentó paralizarme con sus poderes… no pudo hacerlo- sonrió.

-Entonces si que los tienes- me echó el brazo en el hombro- ahora solo nos queda ayudarte a sacarlos y perfeccionarlos- le alcé una ceja, el seguía mirándome muy serio.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?- asintió pero desvió su vista de mi hacía el frente.

-No lo sé- no era algo muy alentador- el se ha perfeccionado durante mucho tiempo… y muchos experimentos…- me miró dudoso- tú debes mejorar mucho… ahora mismo lo que te hace ser especial es la sangre de Bella y tu condición de pareja- suspiré derrotado.

-Debo mejorar entonces… - dije frustrado- quiero protegerla de todo- el me asintió orgulloso.

-¡Lo lograremos!- dijo tan convencido que me dio muchas esperanzas que así fuera- Ella esta destinada a grandes cosas y me alegra que te tenga a su lado- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias!… Supongo que siendo lo mas parecido a un familiar que tiene, es un gran halago- rió.

-No te acostumbres… no soy de decir esas cosas…- dijo ya en plan mas serio y resoplé, ya me parecía demasiado raro- así que mejor reúne a todos, los esperamos en el patio- iba a alejarse pero lo cogí un momento del brazo antes que se fuera.

-Alistair… - el me volvió a mirar muy serio, pero era algo que me mataba de curiosidad- ¿Es necesario matar como lo hacéis vosotros o…?- no pude acabar la frase que el cambió su mirada a una que daba bastante miedo…

-Es nuestra naturaleza Edward… No podemos evitar seguir nuestros instintos- suspiró apenado- no voy a negarte que el hecho de haber estado encerrados los han empeorado… Pero tanto tiempo sin poder soltarlos libremente nos ha pasado factura… Si lo que te preocupa es tu gente- me sonrió sinceramente- nos comportaremos bien con todo aquel que no tenga nada que ver con James- le devolví la sonrisa más tranquilo, no es que pensara en que los matarían como a ellos… Pero me preocupaba que los lastimaran en los entrenamientos.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda… es que me parece muy… -el volvió a darme esa mirada y decidí dejarlo pasar- ¿Sabes qué?- me alzó una ceja- ¡Da igual, en un momento los reúno allí!- me volvió a sonreír y antes de alejarse…

-¡Nosotros iremos poniendo en practica… algunas cosas!- dijo en un tono algo raro… Solo esperaba que no corriera sangre…Solo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

A continuación los reuní a todos y los llevé fuera junto a ellos… Ya debía estar por levantarse Bella y aunque me gustaría ir a despertarla no podía irme y dejar a los chicos aquí… Los únicos que no vinieron fueron Mike y Jake que estaban durmiendo… Tuve unas buenas practicas con Quil y Jared… Como era normal me ganaron, me retiré a sentarme un rato y pensar… Estaba bastante decaído, Alistair vino junto a mi…

-Edward…-dijo muy seriamente- no quiero ese comportamiento- me recriminó y yo le alcé una ceja- ¡Debes ser positivo y pensar que la próxima vez lo conseguirás!… - ahora entendía por donde iba, yo suspiré profundamente antes de volver a contestar.

-Es difícil… viendo lo que sois y lo que podéis hacer… yo… - dije bastante desanimado, el me levantó del cuello de mi camiseta y me dio otra vez con esa mirada que daba terror.

-Si es así como de verdad piensas, no mereces a Bella- lo miré muy furioso, no iba a consentir que el ni nadie pusiera en entredicho nuestro amor por algo así.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!- me solté de su agarre de forma muy brusca- ¡Yo la amo y haré lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo! - sonrió de nuevo como una persona amistosa ¡Este hombre me iba a volver loco! ¿Sería bipolar?

-¿Ves como puedes ser más positivo?- lo miré asombrado- solo necesitas que se te recuerde lo que te importa y sacas la garras- me quedé perplejo ¿Lo hizo intencionadamente?

-¿Eso pretendías?- asintió muy decidido.

-Tu hermano utilizará todo lo que esté a su alcance y no jugará limpio… Así que te aconsejo que tu tampoco lo hagas y que siempre tengas presente a Bella- me guiñó el ojo- ya que por lo que he visto es lo que te estimula a luchar- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Lo sé- resoplé recordando con nostalgia los viejos tiempos donde eso me causaba gracia- James siempre fue un tramposo por naturaleza.

-Si…Y hará lo que sea por tener a Bella y quitarte a ti de su camino… Por eso es que debes pensar en Bella y estar convencido que lo lograrás- asentí avergonzado- y desde luego no decaerse por esto- señaló el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Tienes razón!- me levanté como resorte con el ánimo mas elevado y me dirigí de nuevo hacía el campo dispuesto a ganar a los chicos…Pero Leah me paró a medio camino…

-¡Edward!- me giré hacia ella- ¿Bella trabaja hoy?- suspiré derrotado, aunque desearía que no… Lo dejó demasiado claro ayer…

-Si… dijo que tenía que ir por muchos pendientes y tú sabes…- rodé los ojos.

-Pues su molesto despertador lleva sonando un rato y no despierta- reí… no entendía como con sus cualidades no podía alcanzar a oír ese ruido… ¿Estaría muy cansada? Sonreí recordando que anoche la mantuve despierta mas tiempo de la cuenta.

-¿Te importa ir a llamarla?- le pedí a Leah y ella me alzó una ceja.

-¿Porqué no vas tu?- miré hacía el campo donde me esperaba un Quil muy sonriente… ¡Esta vez le ganaría!

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer y demostrar ahora mismo- le haría ver a Alistair que yo era el indicado para Bella… ¡No habría otro mejor!

-¿Y se puede saber porque no lo puedes hacer después?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Porque es muy importante… - repetí las palabras dándole más énfasis- ¡llámala tu!- sin más volví al campo de batalla donde estuve peleando con Quil hasta que vi a Bella llegar junto a mi… Me tomé un momento para despedirnos y la observé irse con Mike hasta que perdí el auto de vista.

Después seguimos con lo mismo… Mis chicos cada vez lo hacían mejor y por supuesto yo también… Cuando iba a pedir un descanso… Me dio una punzada en la cabeza ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Edward estás bien?- me preguntó muy preocupado Alistair.

-No… me duele… y… -entonces escuché la voz de Bella en mi cabeza.

 _-¡Soltadme malditos!_

No me paré a pensar, solo corrí hacía la comisaría donde debería estar… Llegué en nada de tiempo y pude ver como 3 tipos la tenían sujeta mientras que otro cogía su cabello y con una espada como la de Bella le… Corrí para evitar que lo hiciera pero llegué tarde… Vi como cortaba su cabeza y sin mirar nada más le arranqué la cabeza al tipo… Era un simple humano ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Porque mató a Bella? ¡Debía acabar con todos! El resto huyó cuando maté a su amigo… Pero no les dio tiempo de irse muy lejos, les di alcance en nada y los maté a todos menos a uno…Lo cogí del cuello sin apretar demasiado para que pudiera hablar.

-¿Porque lo habéis hecho? ¿Qué buscáis con esto?- grité fuera de mi.

-¡No queremos una sociedad dirigida por un monstruo como ella!- gritó decidido, parecía muy contento por haber logrado matarla…Así que solo eran fanáticos en contra de nuestro mundo…¡Acabaría hasta con el último de ellos!

-¡Ella no pretende…- tragué grueso al recordar como estaba-… pretendía hacer eso!… ¡Pero ahora seguiré a todos los tuyos y los mataré como hiciste con…

-¡Espera Edward!- ¿Que? Me volví muy sorprendido a su voz… ¿Cómo era posible?… Le cortó completamente la cabeza… Yo lo vi… Y sin embargo allí estaba de pie junto a mi como si nada… Ella me ignoró totalmente y se dirigió al tipo en mis manos.

-¿Porqué estabais atacando a Emmet?- el tipo la miraba con mucho miedo y negó.

-¡Tu eres solo una alucinación… no puedes ser real… el te mató y tu…!

-¿Quieres callarte y responder a mi pregunta?- gritó Bella fuera de si- ¡Maldita sea!- lo miró a los ojos y algo debía hacer que el tipo empezó a largar más de la cuenta.

-Somos miembros de la SAV…- al ver nuestra cara de incredulidad siguió- Sociedad Anti vampiros- resoplé.

-¿En serio? - asintió muy asustado- Suena a peli barata de Hollywood- Bella rió y nunca me había alegrado tanto de escucharla.

-¿Porqué exactamente fuisteis por el y luego a por mi?- preguntó y aunque estaba dudoso al final asintió derrotado.

-Nuestra misión era acabar con la reina y todos sus súbditos- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Sabían de todos nosotros? Deberían estar siguiéndonos hace tiempo entonces… ¿Como no me di cuenta? ¡Mierda, estaba tan centrado en James que me olvidé del resto!- Y el era uno de ellos, veníamos por ti- dijo a Bella- pero al llegar aquí y encontrarlo íbamos a encargarnos de él primero y después …

-¡Joder! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con el maldito de James!- gritó Bella enojada y dando vueltas alrededor, luego se acercó de nuevo al tipo- ¿Porqué coño quieres hacer eso? ¿Qué os he hecho yo?

-¡No queremos que reines!- gritó muy fuerte, ella se acercó amenazante.

-Dime el nombre de tu jefe… voy a hacerle una grata visita- negó muy asustado.

-¡No puedo hacer eso me mataría!- sonrió de la misma forma que Alistair… Incluso a mi me daba miedo.

-Si no lo hace él… Lo haré yo…- volvió a dar esa mirada- y no te gustará- negó.

-No me importa yo… - me cansé, estaba claro que no íbamos a sacar nada de este idiota, le arranqué la cabeza del tirón y Bella me entrecerró los ojos… Ni le presté atención, solo la atraje a mi y la besé profundamente.

-¡Edward! - miró a los chicos nerviosa- ¡Nos están mirando!- reí.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa… - le cogí la cara con cariño, la miré a los ojos y la volví a besar mas lentamente, demostrando en él todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Te amo Edward- sonreí.

-Yo a ti Bella- la abracé fuertemente, nos quedamos un rato así hasta que una tos molesta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-Bella pensé que debías dar ejemplo- dijo en tono sarcástico Mike, el y Emmet comenzaron a reír… Bella se sonrojó.

-¡No es culpa mía! ¡Esos idiotas nos entretuvieron!- suspiró y se volvió a mi de nuevo… -Debo irme Edward… Siento haberte asustado… Esos tipos me paralizaron con algo que me echaron… Era como polvo…- se miró la ropa- Voy a ir al laboratorio con Jasper a ver si puede sacar un poco y analizarlo- suspiré.

-¿Cómo? - ella resopló, supongo que sabía porque lo decía… Sabía que era especial pero no hasta que punto.

-Ya me pasó una vez… Me regenero muy rápido… Aquella vez me pasó lo mismo- ¡Mierda! En el fondo debía agradecer a su naturaleza sino ella ahora estaría…

-¡Dios Bella!- la volví a apretar contra mi- ¡No sabes lo mal que lo pasé pensando que habías muerto!- ella me apretó también.

-No te preocupes Edward… estoy bien- me separó de ella con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria- pero ahora debo volver al trabajo- me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue… Me quedé como tonto mirando como se alejaba junto a Emmet y Mike… Su complicidad con ellos… Bella tenía un encanto especial con todos… Por eso era la elegida...

-¡Lo has hecho bien!… - me sobresaltó la voz de Alistair junto a mi.

-¿Lo viste todo?- asintió.

-Te seguí… intuí que algo malo había pasado para que os comunicarais telepáticamante y por eso quise comprobar- le alcé una ceja.

-¿En serio?- volvió a asentir sonriendo.

-Nunca bromeo… - suspiré, no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero eso pude verlo…- ahora volviendo a ellos- señaló los cadáveres- creí que la SAV había desaparecido- me miró muy serio- si siguen actuando, tendremos problemas- suspiré pasando la mano por mi cara.

-¿Más?- en su mirada pude ver que así era-¡Mierda! Aparte de James ahora tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos- dije desesperado.

-Si… no son humanos normales- lo miré sorprendido- algunos poseen cualidades nuestras… Y si lo que escuché es cierto… Debemos cuidar a Bella- luego rió- aunque por lo que vi no hará mucha falta- lo miré enojado.

-No tuvo gracia… me dio un buen susto… incluso pensé que…- tragué grueso… ¡Me costaba hasta decirlo! Alistair me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si te hubieras parado a mirarla, te hubieras dado cuenta que su cabeza no cayó ni se separó de su cuerpo en ningún momento… - resoplé, estaba tan cabreado que solo me centré en matarlos y nada más.

-Tienes razón… ni miré después del estocazo… solo…- me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes… ya lo sabes… no es fácil matarla- reí de su broma.

-Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado nunca… Ahora debemos poner a todos al corriente de estos idiotas.

-Si ¡Vamos!- miró alrededor donde yacían los cuerpos- Pero antes… - hizo un gesto con su cabeza y nos dispusimos a quitarlos de en medio…¡No podíamos dejarlos a la vista de la gente! Pero quería que Jasper los analizara, por lo que me llevé una muestra de sangre de cada uno para dársela y pudiera decirnos a que nos enfrentábamos realmente con estos humanos especiales, como los llamaba Alistair… ¡Joder! Esto cada vez se complicaba más…¿Cuanta gente más saldría a lastimarla?

Después de encargarnos de todo, corrimos de nuevo hacía casa, donde lo primero que hice fue dejar todo lo recogido en el laboratorio para Jasper, mientras Alistair llamaba a todos al salón para una reunión, una vez que estuvimos todos, les explicamos detalladamente lo ocurrido, explicando la clase de enemigo al que nos enfrentábamos y tomamos las medidas oportunas, yo me dispuse a ir al colegio de Nessie y Reneesme para verlas y asegurarme que estaban bien…Hablaría con Peter y Charlotte para que las cuidaran con su vida… Esto cada vez se ponía peor y no quería que las dañaran por nuestra culpa… Ahora solo quedaba esperar que tuviera su desenlace feliz lo antes posible…

BPOV

Después de dejar a Edward en el aparcamiento con la convicción que se ocuparía de todo, volvimos dentro los 3… Lo importante era que no habían herido a ninguno de nosotros… ¿De donde saldría esa asociación? ¿Llevaría mucho tiempo? Sacudí la cabeza, seguro que Alistair lo sabía, hablaría con el después… Todavía me escama que demonios me tiraron… Y lo más importante… ¿Porqué me paralizo e inhibió mis poderes? Solo fue temporal, puesto que nada mas regenerarme pude volver a moverme sin problemas…

-¿Seguro que estás bien Bella?- preguntó preocupado Emmet, Mike se hallaba igual que él…

-Si, es solo que no entiendo nada- dije queriendo quitarle importancia, ellos asintieron…Emmet me echó el brazo sobre el hombro.

-Lo mejor será que yo te acompañe a todos lados mientras estés en el trabajo- le alcé una ceja- ¡Es lo mejor para todos!- rodé los ojos.

-Ya veremos… Angela es que no sabe nada de esto… Y esta todo el día pegada a mi… ¡No puedo dejar que la dañen!… - me preocupaba mucho… y debido a nuestro puesto debíamos estar mucho juntas… ¿Como lo hacía? No podía sin más explicarle todo… Aunque Ben… Tal el pudiera hacerla quedarse y…

-Bella- dijo Mike a mi lado- creo que es lo mejor- señaló a Emmet- el es bueno y estoy convencido que lo hará bien- suspiré rendida- y respecto a Angela, dale vacaciones- dijo tan tranquilo y me pareció buena idea.

-¡Esta bien!- miré a Emmet que sonreía- ¡Tendré que asignar un nuevo compañero a Rose!

-No importa, siempre podemos vernos después- me guiñó el ojo y yo se los rodé.

-Lo arreglaré… Intentaré convencer a Angela que tome vacaciones… pero conociéndola será muy difícil- me apretó contra el.

-Yo puedo convencerla- le entrecerré los ojos, iba a contestar pero Mike nos interrumpió.

-Si los tortolitos me permiten…- dijo destilando bastante sarcasmo, yo le alcé ambas cejas y resopló- ¡Es lo que parecéis!- rodé los ojos y aparté a Emmet, no quería que nadie malentendiera nada… Eran demasiado chismosos…El solo sonrió- yo podría llevar a Rose conmigo y Eric… - abrí los ojos asombrada… Mike había pasado de no querer compañeros a ir con 2…

-¿En serio?- me entrecerró los ojos- No te lo tomes a mal, es solo que me sorprende mucho…

-Lo sé… supongo que me acostumbré a la presencia de alguien más- alzó los hombros como si no importara, pero yo sabía que no era así… Había cambiado para bien… Así que ahora fui yo la que le eché la mano al hombro y le apreté.

-Me alegro Mike- al mirarme le sonreí y el me devolvió una sonrisa algo triste- ¡Somos una familia!- volví a apretar su hombro- y como tal puedes contar con todos nosotros- cogió mi mano dándole un ligero apretón.

-¡Gracias Bella! Ahora será mejor que vaya a mi puesto- me guiñó sonriendo como siempre- y espero que mandes a esa hermosa Rose con nosotros- dijo mirando de reojo a Emmet.

-¡Eh tío, ni se te ocurra tocarla!- dijo algo alterado Emmet, lo cogí del brazo para evitar que fuera tras de Mike que se alejó sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.

-¡No le hagas caso… solo quiere sacarte de quicio!- lo tranquilicé.

-Pues como siga hablando de mi Rosie- dijo muy enojado- lo va a conseguir y le partiré la cara- reí, ya no solo por lo que decía sino por su cara y forma de decirlo ¡Dios, coqueteaba con todas y con su novia nadie podía hacerlo! Me miraba algo enojado, pero no podía parar de reír - ¡No tiene gracia Bella!- seguía riendo sin parar y el resopló enojado, negó y se fue relatando por lo bajo. Lo observé alejarse y después de calmarme un poco fui al laboratorio para hablar con Jasper…Al llegar vi que estaba solo así que me dispuse a explicarle bien.

-Jasper- el se giró hacía mi sonriendo.

-Bella- me abrazó muy eufórico y me dio un beso en la mejilla- escuché lo que pasó y me alegro que estés bien- asentí, ahora no era momento de esto.

-Verás Jasper, en el aparcamiento nos han atacado unos humanos que decían ser miembros de la SAV…- abrió los ojos sorprendido y pude ver que sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- dijo algo nervioso- Se disolvieron hace mucho- negué, eso confirmaba mis sospechas…

-Pues han vuelto… y lo peor es que van a por mi y todos los de mi entorno- me miró con horror.

-Bella… ellos no pueden enterarse del estado de Alice por nada- le alcé ambas cejas ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella era humana, no pensaba que corriera peligro…

-No entiendo… - suspiró.

-No son partidarios de las razas… ni de los híbridos o mezclas con ninguno… Incluso odian a los humanos que llegan a compartir su vida con nosotros y…-¿qué? Eso significaba que…

-¿Vuestro hijo?- el horror se apoderó de mi- ¿Podrían hacerle daño solo porque no quieren que ese bebe nazca?- asintió - ¡Mierda! Debemos encontrar al cabecilla cuanto antes y por supuesto mantener a Alice alejada de aquí…- otra más que alejar… Lo bueno era que Alice lo entendía todo… Pero Angela…

-Puedo mandarla con su madre… Vive en la capital… No es muy lejos pero servirá- asentí.

-Será lo mejor, mientras que pasa todo esto-suspiré pasándome la mano por la cara- ya no es solo James, ahora también tenemos unos sádicos locos detrás nuestras-asintió- así que seré mejor alejar a los que no puedan defenderse- debía encargarme de Angela… Seguramente necesitaría la ayuda de Ben… Le daría unas vacaciones a ambos y que se la llevara lejos… No creo que James se centrara en él, ahora mismo estaría pensando en la manera de cogerme y llevarme a su casa…

-Tienes razón… lo haré ahora mismo- antes que se alejara recordé lo del polvo… -¡Espera Jasper! - se volvió hacía mi de nuevo- coge una muestra de lo que me echaron encima- me entrecerró los ojos- Me echaron algo encima y necesito que lo analices- el asintió, vino hacía mí y después de coger lo necesario, estuvo recogiendo todo lo que pudo… Cuando hubo terminado…

-Espero que con eso tengas suficiente para saber lo que es- señalé la bolsa donde apenas había nada- el la miró suspirando y asintió.

-Lo intentaré al menos- asentí.

-Gracias Jasper… y ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, no quiero que a Alice le pase nada- me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… - a continuación nos encaminamos de nuevo hacía la puerta y me acompañó a mi despacho para poder hablar con Alice y yo aprovecharía de hacerlo con Angela… ¡A ver como lo tomaba!

Al llegar ya estaban ambas allí hablando y nada más verme se me echaron encima…

-¡Bells! ¡Que alegría verte!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Solo han sido unos días!- ellas rieron.

-¡Lo sabemos!- dijo Alice- ¡pero igual te echamos en falta! - les sonreí a ambas, entonces Alice fue llevaba aparte por Jasper y pensé que lo mejor era que lo hablaran tranquilamente.

-Jasper podéis salir a tomar algo y así lo hablas más tranquilamente- me sonrió en agradecimiento y Alice nos miró a ambos algo enfadada.

-¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo aquí?- negué.

-Ya te contará Jasper- me volví a Angela- tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Sueno muy mal eso…- me sonrió de forma pícara- ¡Te prometo que me he portado bien en tu ausencia y he hecho todo lo mejor posible!- resoplé.

-No es por eso…- la llevé del hombro a mi despacho y una vez dentro seguí- quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones con Ben y… - me interrumpió gritando.

-¿Qué coño pasa con vosotros 2?- me gritó muy enojada- ¡Sé que me ocultáis algo los 2!- resoplé bajando la vista… ¿Como iba a contarle? Eso era cosa de su marido.

-Angela… Yo…

-¡Basta Bells!- se puso a dar vueltas alrededor para luego pararse muy cerca de mi y amenazarme con el dedo- ¡ Quiero la verdad y espero que tú me la digas!- negué.

-No puedo hacerlo… Ben es el que debería… - suspiró enfadada.

-¡El no quiere ni oír hablar del tema! - ahora bajó la voz y su tono se volvió mas triste- Solo sé que está muy ausente y cada vez que le pregunto me sale como tu… haciéndose el loco y…- me acerqué a darle ánimo…

-Angela, el te ama, es solo que… - entonces lo escuché venir… Un disparo de un francotirador en el edificio de enfrente… No me dio tiempo a apartarme, pero si a Angela… Me dio de lleno en el pecho ¡Joder como dolía!

-¡Oh dios mío, Bella!-Angela estaba muy alterada y le ordené quedarse quieta en el suelo.

-¡No te muevas de donde estas!

-¡Pero tu pecho!… - me miró con horror- ¿Cómo puedes estar viva todavía?- negué.

-Luego te explico… - esperé que se curara y en cuanto lo estuve, salté por la ventana asegurándome antes que no me viera nadie… Corrí hacia el edificio y lo pillé justo antes de entrar al coche…-¿Quién eres y porque me disparaste?- lo cogí del cuello levantándolo al aire… Aparentemente era solo un humano, pero al ver que no hacía por ahogarse supuse que no era así.

-No te diré nada ¡Maldita zorra!- le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que si pareció dolerle.

-No hay porque faltar para contestar a lo que pregunté- rió.

-¡Nunca te diré nada!- sonreí- Puedes matarme si quieres- me toqué la barbilla y me hice la interesante.

-Creo que te llevaré con mi tatarabuelo- al verlo abrir los ojos con horror me di cuenta que sabían más de lo que pensaba de nosotros.

-¡No, eso no!- sonreí.

-¿Conoces a Alistair?- tragó grueso antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Por favor no me lleves con esos monstruos! ¡Prefiero morir!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Porqué querrías morir?- agachó la cabeza y no dijo más, llamé a Alistair mentalmente y antes que pudiera decir nada más llegó junto a mi.

-¿Este es el tipo?- asentí y el lo cogió.

-Me encargaré de sacarle toda la información… - suspiré.

-Quería matarme a mi… Pero se arriesgó a matar a alguien más que no tenía nada que ver- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hirió a alguien más?- negué.

-Porque la aparté, ella estaba delante mía y ni no hubiera sido por mi oído más desarrollado nos hubiera dado a las 2 - el miró al tipo con mucho enojo y tembló de miedo e incluso…

-¡Bien, veo que tu cuerpo reacciona a lo que le espera!- ¡Dios se había meado encima! ¡Que asco!

-Mejor me voy y te lo dejo al cargo…

-¡Maldita zorra del demonio, espero que te pudras en el infierno!- Alistair le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que lo hizo sangrar bastante.

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Nadie habla así de mi nieta! Yo te enseñaré modales- se lo echó al hombro y se volvió a mi- ¡Nos vemos luego!- me besó la mejilla y se fue… Solo esperaba que le sacara información antes de matarlo… Estaba convencida que lo haría y por mi estaba bien ¡Por poco mata a Angela! ¡Angela!… Me eché las manos a la cara y corrí de nuevo hacía mi oficina y entré del mismo modo que salí… Ella todavía se hallaba en shock, sentada junto al charco de sangre y tocando la sangre mía que había en el suelo…

-Angela … -se volvió a mi asustada- ¿Estás bien?- asintió dudosa.

-¡Me salvaste… esa bala pudo haberme dado!- suspiré.

-No era para ti… el quería matarme a mi y no le importó que estuvieras en medio- suspiró y asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces de esto va todo lo que me ocultáis…- me miró con pena- ¿Sois una especie de superheroes o algo así?- reí por lo absurdo de su comentario y me miró muy enojada.

-No es eso Angela… digamos que soy una extraña mezcla de cualidades- no veía que fuera yo la indicada para explicarle el asunto… Era cosa de Ben… Así que lo llamé a mi despacho.

-Cuando llegue Ben lo hablaremos mejor- ella asintió.

-Siempre supe que me ocultaba algo… Pero nunca imaginé nada de esto…- suspiré triste, entendía su frustración pero debían hablarlo los 2… El enseguida llegó y al ver el panorama me miró mal.

-¿Le dijiste?- negué.

-No hizo falta… - le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo sucedido y entonces muy avergonzado se acercó a ella para explicarle mejor… Yo me mantuve al margen dándoles espacio… Cuando terminó ella me miró esperanzada.

-¿Tu puedes ayudarme a despertar?- abrí los ojos con horror y Ben gritó furioso.

-¿Qué pasa Angela? ¡Ya te dije que es peligroso y…!

-¡Pero también dijiste que la sangre de Bells es la clave…- me señaló con el dedo- y ella esta aquí!- ¡Mierda! Solo deseaba salir de aquí ahora mismo, no quería estar en medio de una pelea de enamorados…

-¡Ni hablar! Te quiero como eres y…!

-¡Me importa una mierda Ben!- la miró sorprendido y yo tuve que esconder la risa que asomaba de mis labios con mi mano… Angela los tenía bien puestos… Y ver al altivo de Ben agachar la cabeza como un perrito era algo sublime…- ¡Bells!- me sobresaltó su voz de nuevo-¿Puedes ayudarme?- ¿Que decía? Ben me miraba algo enojado… Así que decidí por lo mejor.

-Angela, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor antes…- ella me entrecerró los ojos- si hacemos lo que quieres serás muy diferente a ahora y … - negó.

-¡Quiero ser como vosotros y así poder defenderme!- dijo muy decidida.

-Angela lo haremos pero tomate un tiempo y…- me interrumpió gritando.

-¡Ni hablar… si no me ayudas lo haré yo!- la miré alzando las cejas ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Entonces la vi mirarse la mano, luego me miró sonriendo y acto seguido chupo la sangre en ellas… ¡Mierda! Nada más hacerlo empezó a convulsionar…

-¡Angela!- la agarró Ben antes que cayera al suelo, la mantenía abrazada mientras se retorcía en el suelo- ¡Oh dios Angela, te dije que era peligroso!- por lo que recordaba de Jake estaba empezando la transformación… Debía darle más sangre por si acaso no era suficiente, así que me hice un corte y le di más… Ben me miró entre agradecido y furioso ¡Como si fuera mi culpa! ¡Maldito ególatra!…Este hombre era una extraña mezcla de contrariedades…Todavía no sabía que hacía Angela con él, por lo menos la amaba con locura… Me centré en Angela, ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver que pasaba…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario ¡Os lo agradezco en el alma!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

EDWARD

Estábamos todos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento cuando de repente Alistair desapareció… ¿Dónde iría? No dio explicaciones de nada, me quedé un momento observando el lugar por el que lo hizo… Y por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba la respuesta que buscaba. Entonces se acercó Jared a mí.

-No intentes razonar lo irrazonable- dijo, supongo que se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando, suspiré.

-Lo sé, es solo que soy curioso por naturaleza- rió.

-¿No lo somos todos? - dijo muy divertido.

-Tienes razón… - le contesté de la misma forma, miré hacía el campo de entrenamiento donde se hallaban todos combatiendo, debía reconocer que lo estaban haciendo muy bien… Entonces vino hacía mí un avergonzado Paul, lo miré muy mal.

-¿Edward podemos hablar?- no se le veía muy buen aspecto, pero no podía olvidar lo que le hizo a Bella y mucho menos lo que le hizo creer.

-Puedes hacerlo aquí- le dije determinante y cruzándome de brazos, Jared rió.

-Creo que iré a darle una paliza a tus chicos… - dijo guiñándome- que no se diga de nuestra raza- reí.

-Ya verás cómo daremos la talla.

-No lo dudo- se alejó tarareando alguna canción que desconocía… Cuando se alejó lo suficiente encaré a Paul.

-Edward, de verdad que lo siento… pero como están las cosas, no es seguro estar fuera… y yo me preguntaba si…-dijo todo de corrida.

-¿Quieres volver aquí?- asintió sin levantar la cabeza-¡No puedo dejarte sin más después de lo que hiciste Paul!- le recriminé.

-Sé que estuvo mal… Hablaré con Bella y me disculparé… Estoy seguro que me entenderá- resoplé.

-No se trata del hecho que te perdone o no, la cuestión es que, ya no confío en ti- me miró a los ojos asombrado.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio Edward!- lo miré muy mal.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Que después de intentar matar a mi mujer siga como si nada?- suspiró negando.

-Cometí un error, me confundí… Pero nos conocemos de mucho tiempo para olvidarlo por una cosa así- le entrecerré los ojos, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Quien daña a Bella… – le dije amenazante- me daña a mí.

-Pero… ¿No es algo que puedas olvidar por todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos?- preguntó desesperado- Me conoces Edward, sabes que no haría algo así por gusto- en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer, lo que hizo fue muy serio.

-Eso pensaba yo… que te conocía, pero lo que hiciste no me gustó nada… Y no puedo confiar en que no vuelvas a malinterpretar las cosas y actúes como te dé la gana- resopló.

-¿No lo vas a pasar nunca?- negué cruzado de brazos.

-De momento no, lo siento Paul- le contesté finalmente.

-¡De acuerdo, tendré que hablar con Bella!- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el cuerpo de Alistair se lo impidió… Se veía muy enojado y llevaba un tipo inconsciente en el hombro que no dudó en tirar a un lado…

-¿Tu intentaste dañar a mi nieta?- dijo en un tono muy amenazante, Paul tragó grueso.

-Fue un malentendido y… - no lo dejó terminar que lo cogió del cuello y lo elevo como si no pesara nada…

-¡Nadie toca a mi nieta y sale ileso!- pude ver el terror en su mirada, y aunque estaba a favor que lo hiciera sufrir no quería que lo matara, así que no me quedó de otra que intervenir antes de que ocurriera algo irreversible.

-Alistair espera… Solo debes darle un escarmiento… no lo…- intenté explicarme pero él me interrumpió.

-¡Haré lo que crea conveniente!- dijo sin mirarme siquiera ¡Mierda! En su mirada veía sus intenciones de matar a Paul, así que decidí intervenir, lo cogí del brazo y apreté con mucha fuerza.

-Alistair… Debes tranquilizarte… Déjalo… - el seguía mirándolo sin desviar su mirada, pero parecía está aflojando su agarre en él… Yo estaba más aliviado.

-¡Por el momento lo dejaré pasar… - le dijo acercándolo más a el- pero un solo paso más en falso y no lo cuentas!- lo tiró tan fuerte que se chocó contra el árbol más alejado… El no dijo nada, se levantó como pudo y desapareció de nuestra vista a una velocidad increíble…Podía estar agradecido de haber salido con vida de aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo se las gasta Alistair con los que considera enemigos.

-Gracias… - le dije cuando ya se había ido- sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti dejarlo ir…- asintió todavía mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, estaba seguro que todavía se debatía en ir a despedazarlo.

-Mis instintos me pedían que lo descuartizara…- dijo todavía sin mirarme- Me costó mucho no hacerlo- luego se volvió a mí- espero que no sea un problema- negué.

-Solo se equivocó… Pensó que Bella era el problema, pero lo era James.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Siempre echan la culpa al que menos tiene!- gritó muy enojado, suspiré y decidí cambiar de tema para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté señalando al tipo que traía y que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Otro imbécil, que estará muerto tan pronto como le saque toda la información!- dijo más cabreado todavía ¡Mierda! ¿Quién sería y que habría hecho para ponerlo así?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?- las preguntas salieron de mi sin poder detenerlas, el me observó un momento sin decir nada, creo que solo intentaba tranquilizarse de lo de antes para no salir por otro lado.

-De la SAV, intentó matar a Bella hace un rato… - dijo y ahora el enojado era ahora yo, me acerqué a él y lo zarandeé para que espabilara, pero Alistair tenía otros planes.

-¡Espera Edward! - dijo con una sonrisa lago siniestra- Vamos a un lugar más íntimo y tranquilo… Llama a tu científico, necesitaremos mucha ayuda…

-Jasper está trabajando ahora mismo, no puede venir- rodó los ojos.

-¿No trabaja con Bella?- asentí.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- rió.

-Pues que Bella es su jefa y puede ayudarte con eso que salga antes del trabajo- dijo rodando los ojos, suspiré ¿Cómo no había caído en eso?

-Mejor iré a buscarlo, así aprovecho y veo a Bella- sonrió- necesito asegurarme que está bien…- me expliqué, el asintió sonriendo.

-Lo entiendo, pero no te tardes mucho- sonreí y negué.

-No lo haré… Vendré enseguida- señalé al tipo- intenta no matarlo antes que vengamos- suspiró.

-No puedo prometer algo así- le entrecerré los ojos- pero lo intentaré.

-Supongo que algo es algo- suspiré algo frustrado… Con ellos nunca se sabía lo que ocurriría y esperaba por lo menos sacar algo en claro de todo esto- por lo menos si lo haces, intenta sacarle toda la información que puedas- le dije al fin, el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Date prisa!- me apremió y salí disparado hacía la comisaría, procurando que nadie me viera, sería muy raro para una persona normal ver a alguien como yo… Cuando llegué me encontré con una nerviosa Alice y un Jasper más que furioso, parecían estar en una acalorada discusión.

-¿Qué os pasa?- pregunté al llegar junto a ellos.

-¡Nada!- gritó Jasper- Solo que Alice no quiere irse para que esa gente no la encuentre- ella lo miró enojada.

-¡No pienso tener sola a mi hijo!

-Yo te dije que iría en cuanto empezara el parto, no te dejaré sola- ella suspiró.

-¡Pueden pasar muchas cosas! – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró más que enojada- y algo que no voy a tolerar es pasar por esto sola- suspiré algo descolocado, esto no era algo en lo que debería siquiera estar.

-¿No os estáis precipitando?- pregunté, ambos me miraron mal, ahora Edward explícate antes que te maten- Lo digo porque de aquí a que cumplas seguramente tendremos todo bajo control y estarás de vuelta en casa- suspiraron ambos.

-No estoy tan seguro…-dijo Jasper algo desanimado.

-¡Jasper! ¡No seas tan negativo!- le reprochó Alice, el resopló.

-Soy realista Alice, esa gente es peligrosa y no quiero que sepan nada de ti- ella se puso en arras.

-¿No te has planteado el hecho que ya lo sepan?- abrimos los ojos asombrados.

-¡Mierda! Tienes razón, si investigaron a Bella, seguro que saben todo de los demás- pensó Jasper en voz alta, decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Lo tendremos bajo control… le pondremos a alguien que la cubra y…- me interrumpió una Alice muy enojada… Y cuando digo muy es muuuuyyyy…

-¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¡Estáis hablando de que hacer conmigo y estoy aquí!- le entrecerramos los ojos- ¿Mi opinión no cuenta o qué? -ambos rodamos los ojos.

-Alice, en este tema no eres objetiva…

-¡No me digas eso!… - le señaló con el dedo muy enfadada, nunca había visto a Alice así- ¡Como sigas diciendo eso, dormirás esta noche en el sofá!- lo amenazó, esa fue una invitación muy sutil de irme a hacer lo que debía.

-¿Saben qué? - cuando me prestaron algo de atención decidí quitarme de por medio- ¡Mejor me voy a ver a Bella!

-¡Voy contigo!- dijo Alice y Jasper la miró enojado.

-¡Alice no hemos terminado de hablar!- se volvió de nuevo.

-¡No hay nada que hablar, lo que quieres es obligarme a hacer lo que quieres y ya te digo que no me iré de mi casa!… Te juro que los mataré como osen tocarme a mí o mi hijo… Dijiste que eran humanos… Puedo lidiar con ellos…-dijo muy convencida, miré a Jasper con pena.

-¡Mierda Alice! ¡Ya te dije que son especiales!- resoplé.

-Me voy adelantando, esto es algo personal y no debería estar aquí…- dije de forma sutil, pero antes… - ¡Por cierto Jasper, necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio ahora!- abrió los ojos asombrado- ¡Voy a decirle a Bella y nos vamos!- asintió sin mucho ánimo.

-¡De acuerdo, nada más termine de hablar con Alice estoy contigo!

-¡Muy bien, nos vemos luego!- me despedí y los dejé allí discutiendo… Alice era muy terca, pero en cierto modo ambos tenían razón… ¡Ya lo arreglarían ellos! cuando llegaba al despacho de Bella me encontré a uno de sus compañeros, no recordaba bien el nombre, pero vino a casa aquella vez…

-Hola Edward… - me dio la mano.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Bella- el expliqué sin saber porque, el asintió.

-Por supuesto pasa, yo la esperaré aquí- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Tenéis que hacer algo?- asintió.

-¡Soy su guardaespaldas!- dijo muy orgullosos, resoplé ¡Como si le hiciera falta!

-Intentaré terminar lo antes que pueda- lo deje allí y entré sin llamar y tremenda sorpresa que me llevé al ver a 2 personas más… Me sonaban de algo, sobre todo el chico… Parecía que…

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella al darse cuenta de mi presencia- ¿Qué haces aquí?- suspiré.

-Tenía que verte… - me acerqué a besarla y ella me correspondió sin muchas ganas- ¿Qué ha pasado?- suspiró mirando hacía el sofá.

-¡Ángela tomó mi sangre y está cambiando!- dijo directamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Se la diste?- negó.

-La cogió ella… Luego no tuve más remedio que darle más…Lo que cogió de su mano era muy poca para que el cambio se llevara a cabo.

-Entiendo…- miré al chico que se veía muy afligido con la chica en brazos- supongo que estás muy liada y debo irme- asintió.

-Será lo mejor- dijo pero sin soltar su agarre de mí.

-Pero antes, necesito llevarme a Jasper a casa- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- asentí.

-Si… Antes que tu tatarabuelo lo mate… -ella resopló.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba! ¡De acuerdo, él se fue con Alice!…- le di un beso para callarla y calmarla, cuando lo hubo hecho, la miré a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Sí, ya los vi…- volví a besarla- voy a buscarlo y me lo llevo- ella asintió, la vi muy preocupada y la apreté contra mí, aunque no lo dijera se le notaba a leguas que lo necesitaba- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- le susurré al oído, aunque de todas maneras Ben no estaba muy atento a nosotros.

-No… Ángela… - dejó de hablar por el nudo que se le formó en su garganta- lo siento Edward, es que estoy preocupada… Esta vez no fue algo de vida o muerte como lo de Jake, ella sola quiso cambiar… y no sé cómo reaccione su cuerpo al cambio… y…- empezó a decir a trompicones, le cogí la cara con las manos de nuevo y la volví a besar para que se tranquilizara.

-Cálmate… ella está bien- volví a besarla- va lo verás- le guiñé el ojo y sonrió.

-Gracias Edward- volvimos a besarnos y me despedí de ella para ir con Jasper, teníamos mucho que investigar de estos tipos para no estar un paso por detrás de ellos… ¡Ni de coña dejaría que lastimaran a Bella o alguno de los nuestros! Un problema más que erradicaríamos como un parásito.

BELLA

Aunque parezca una tontería, la sola presencia de Edward me dio un poco de tranquilidad con respecto a Ángela, cuando se fue volví a mirarla, seguía sin reaccionar ¡Solo esperaba que fuera bien como con Jake! De repente entró Alice como una loca en mi despacho.

-¿Te puedes creer lo que me dijo el idiota…?- se percató de la presencia de Ben, se sonrojó y se calló abruptamente- lo siento… yo…- el negó suspirando.

-No pasa nada… yo… La dejaré y saldré un momento- me miró a mí- ¿Te importa estar pendiente?- le entrecerré los ojos ¡Como si hiciera falta pedirlo!- ¡Oh, está bien!- exclamó al aire, la dejó en el sofá y se fue no sabía dónde, pero mejor…

-¿Qué pasó Bells?- señaló a Ángela y se acercó a ella.

-Bebió mi sangre- ella me miró asombrada.

-¿Qué?- rodé los ojos.

-Ben le explicó todo y ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que bebérsela- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No se la diste tú?- la miré mal y negué.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Fue ella…- me interrumpió.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo bebió tu sangre si no se la diste?- suspiré negando.

-Pues me hirieron, sangré un poco antes de cerrarse y ella la tomó sin más.

-¿Te hirieron? ¿Quién?- suspiré de nuevo, ya me estaba cansando de explicar lo mismo.

-Uno del SAV- asintió- supongo que Jasper ya te ha puesto al corriente de ellos.

-Si… - dijo volviendo al enojo con el que entró por la puerta- ¡Por culpa de ellos me quiere mandar lejos de aquí!

-Lo sé y dadas las circunstancias… Creo que es lo mejor- me miró mal.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con el?- asentí y se puso peor todavía- ¡No lo puedo creer! Creí que tú me entenderías mejor que nadie- dijo dolida.

-Alice, entiendo lo que piensas pero también lo entiendo a él, y creo que tiene razón- se puso en arras.

-¡No la tiene Bells!… ¡No quiero tener a mi hijo sin Jasper!- la vi tan alterada que decidí tranquilizarla un poco, no quería que por mi culpa viniera su bebe antes de tiempo.

-Tranquila Alice, lo mejor es que lo pienses detenidamente y lo decidáis en pareja, ahora…

-¿Bells?- escuchamos ambas a Ángela llamarme, nos miramos y fuimos corriendo junto a ella, al llegar a su altura le preguntamos.

-Ángela ¿te encuentras bien?- me miró muy raro- ¿Ángela?- pregunté muy preocupada y antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar la tenía sobre mi intentando morderme… Alice instintivamente la cogió e intentó apartarla de mí…

-¡Ángela, suelta a Bella!- pero era obvio que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para retirarla, así que la alejé haciéndola levitar, pero era fuerte, así que no tuve más remedio que dejarla inconsciente…

-¡Joder! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Jake no estaba tan salvaje cuando cambió… Creo que debemos llevarla con Jasper y Alistair -Alice me miró como si estuviera loca- ¿Qué?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, debemos trabajar, acabas de llegar y no puedes irte sin más- ¡Mierda! No había caído en eso, me sonrojé como nunca, ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo pensé en resolver lo de Ángela.

-Tienes razón, la mandaremos con los chicos- fui al interfono, llamé a Ben y Mike para que se encargaran ambos, sabía que no habría problemas entre ellos…

Cuando llegaron, Ben se veía muy nervioso de ver a Ángela como estaba y sobre todo de saber lo que había pasado con ella. No creía que fuera nada grave o al menos eso esperaba, solo había cambiado a una persona y no reaccionó como ella, solo se puso raro cuando lo dejé morderme… Puede ser porque entonces estaba inconsciente, pero cuando probó mi sangre de nuevo, se quedó en un estado…

-¿Qué coño le has hecho a Ángela?- me gritó Ben y lo miré mal.

-Nada, solo está dormida…- me justifiqué sin tener porque hacerlo, este tío no me caía para nada- ¡No podía quitármela de encima- me siguió mirando peor y le devolví la mirada ¡Idiota!- quería comerme como si fuera un bistec! ¿Qué harías tú?- rodó los ojos.

-¡No lo sé!- dijo muy perdido- ¡Solo espero que esté bien! - suspiré rendida, en el fondo lo entendía, era su mujer y estaba muy preocupado.

-Lo estará, llevadla con Alistair, él sabrá que hacer…- les dije pero Ben me interrumpió gritando de nuevo.

-¿Quién demonios es ese Alistair? -lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y pareció venir a él el reconocimiento-¿No será esa cosa que tenía James…?- ¿qué demonios?

-¡No te atrevas a llamar cosa a ninguno de ellos!- lo amenacé con mi voz de mando ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me estaba sacando de quicio!-¡No tienes ningún derecho y mucho menos después de haberlo ayudado a hacer lo que hizo- estaba mirándolo más cabreada que nunca y así sin más cayó de repente al suelo…

-¿Qué pasó?- se apresuró Alice junto a el muy preocupada y ni yo sabía, lo único que sospechaba es que lo había hecho yo.

-No lo sé, tan solo yo… - ¿Qué podía decir? Después de inspeccionarlo me miró aliviada.

-Está bien, creo que solo esta inconsciente, pero se lo merece por idiota- nos reímos ambas.

-Sí que lo es, pero no lo hice queriendo, solo me cabreó mucho y pasó sin más- se acercó y me echó el brazo por el hombro.

-Procuraré no hacerlo nunca- dijo y volvimos a reír otra vez, Mike nos miraba extrañado a las 2, a Ángela en el sofá dormida y a Ben en el suelo, seguro que se preguntaba el porqué de nuestra risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- resoplé.

-Cosas nuestras- rodó los ojos- ahora ambos están inconscientes, pero bien- asintió y me miró algo descolocado.

-¿Tengo que llevarlos a los 2?- negué.

-Solo a Ángela, el cuándo se despierte que vaya a buscarla, debemos averiguar qué pasó con su transformación…- Mike me interrumpió algo alterado.

-¿Se transformó? ¿En qué? ¿Cómo?- volví a explicar lo sucedido y ahora estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Crees que sea justo?- preguntó, cosa que me hizo sentir mal.

-No lo hice queriendo Mike, sé que esto te incomoda por lo sucedido contigo, fue ella la que tomó la decisión, a pesar de las advertencias mías y de Ben- me expliqué lo mejor que pude, no quería verme como la mala del cuento por algo que escapaba a mi intervención.

-Lo sé, pero es que…

-¡Es que nada!- gritó Alice interrumpiendo lo que Mike iba a decir- ¡Ella lo quiso así, ahora deberá acostumbrarse!- luego se volvió a mí- Seguro que estará bien Bells- me abrazó- hiciste bien en darle más si ya empezó el cambio- asentí, Mike se acercó a mi algo avergonzado.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal Bella- me miro con pena- pero no me gusta esto.

-A mí tampoco, ya se lo dije pero no me dejó opción… Solo espero que vuelva a la normalidad.

-Yo también… No me gustaría tener que dañarla- lo miré mal.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Dile a los chicos que le tocan un solo pelo y se las verán conmigo cuando llegue- el asintió tragando grueso.

-Estoy convencido que lo harán… -asentí no muy convencida, pero esperaba que Alistair los pusiera en cintura y no se pasaran con ella o los mataría yo misma.

-Más les vale, por si acaso te daré una nota para Alistair… - cogí un trozo de papel dónde escribí todo lo sucedido con Ángela, esperaba que el tuviera una solución para eso.

Una vez que lo hice, se lo di y se fue con Ángela… Me quedé un momento pensativa ¿Qué haría si no volvía a la normalidad? Alice debió notar mi malestar y me abrazó.

-La recuperaremos- dijo muy segura de sí, yo deseaba estar igual que ella...

-Eso espero, me sentiría muy mal si no lo hiciera- suspiró de nuevo.

-Yo también…- apretó su agarre en mi- pero no debes sentirme culpable, fue ella la que lo quiso así- resoplé, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón- ahora lo mejor es empezar con el trabajo- me pasó un informe- tenemos más casos de desapariciones… -siguió explicando el caso o más bien los casos y yo le asentí a todo, sólo esperaba que no fuera obra de James… James ¡Lo iba a matar muy lentamente en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Lo único bueno es que el trabajo me distraería de mi preocupación por Ángela… ¡Ángela! ¿Porque fue tan cabezota? Me revolví el cabello con frustración ¡Dios, solo esperaba que estuviera bien! Así que cogí las pocas pistas que teníamos, llamé a Emmet y nos pusimos en acción.

EDWARD

Después de dejar a Bella vine lo más rápido que pude con Jasper, no quería que Alistair matara al tipo antes de poder darle su merecido, pero cuando llegué allí… Lo que vi, me dejó atónito, por la apariencia del tipo tanto el como Quil llevaban ya un buen rato liados con el tipo, tenía una pinta horrible… Quil tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que daba miedo. Alistair me explicó que los demás también querían venir pero no quiso, pero ¿Por qué a Quil si? No lo entendía, pero a esta gente era mejor ni intentarlo…Me quedé apartado viendo como le daban una buena paliza, pero se lo merecía por intentar matar a mi Bella.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hablar o todavía no?- le volvieron a preguntar por enésima vez, el tipo era duro, a pesar de los golpes que llevaba los seguía mirando por encima del hombro.

-¡Nunca!- escupió un montón de sangre antes de seguir-¡Maldito engendro del…!- antes que pudiera terminar Quil le arranco uno de los dedos de las manos con la boca, y como era normal el tipo comenzó a chillar de dolor.

-Ahora ya te di motivos para gritar…- dijo como si nada, el me alzó los hombros- así gritará y no para insultar- rodé los ojos, desde luego esta gente no estaba bien, mejor me iba junto a Jasper.

-Los dejo… voy a ver si Jasper necesita ayuda con… sus cosas- Alistair rió por lo bajo.

-¡Si por supuesto! Estoy convencido que la necesitará- dijo riendo por lo bajo, se miraron ambos y rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Tío, si no tienes cuerpo de hombre para aguantar esto, solo dilo!- me dijo Quil mientras seguían riendo y les entrecerré los ojos.

-No es eso, es solo que… - entonces escuché a Mike gritando y una voz de mujer ¿Sería Bella? Corrí hacía donde los escuchaba con el temor que fuera ella… Cuando llegué junto a él, me sorprendí mucho de ver a una Ángela fuera de control… Me acerqué a ayudarlo a quitársela de encima.

-Ángela ¿qué te ocurre?- le pregunté, ella se volvió a mí y me miró como si fuera un enorme filete… ¿qué demonios?

-Tengo sed…- dijo y se tiró encima de mí pero tuve más reflejos que ella y me quité de en medio, me volví a Mike.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

-No lo sé, Bella me contó lo de su transformación, al despertar ya estaba así, se abalanzó contra ella también- me preocupé.

-¿Ella esté bien?- asintió.

-Si, como tiene trabajo, me mandó traerla para que le echarais un vistazo- la miró preocupado- pero no parece estar en sus cabales, cuando me mira no la reconozco- me volví a mirarla y Mike tenía razón, en su mirada no veía a la misma Ángela de antes, esperaba que fuera lago temporal, volvió a lanzarse contra mí, parece que le atraía más mi sangre que la de Mike…

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó Alistair, Ángela se volvió a él e intentó hacer lo mismo que conmigo, vi las intenciones de Alistair, así que grité antes que ocurriera una tragedia.

-¡No la dañes, es amiga de Bella!- resopló e hizo algo que la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Listo!- dijo como si no tuviera importancia- ¡Traedla al laboratorio, estoy convencido que su transformación no ha terminado!- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Por eso esta así? ¿No terminó de transformarse?- asintió mientras la cogía al hombro y nos encaminamos abajo.

-¡Chicos, os la encargo! ¡Yo debo volver al trabajo!- se despidió Mike y fuimos abajo.

-¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntó Alistair al llegar abajo.

-Bella… -dije y me alzó una ceja- pero fue porque ella tomó su sangre sin permiso y no le quedó de otra que darle más- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo que la tomó sin permiso?- me dispuse a contarle lo ocurrido y se mostró muy preocupado - No sé si tenga que ver o no… Nunca debe beberse sangre muerta…- lo miré extrañado y él me explicó- Eso hizo ella al chupar la sangre de su mano, esperemos que no la afecte en nada, sino… - no dijo más pero en su rostro se veía lo que quería decir…

-¿No se puede hacer nada por ella?- negó.

-Solo podemos esperar y rogar porque mejore- ¡Mierda! Me sentía muy mal por Bella, estaba convencido que se sentiría culpable por ello.

-¡Mierda! Como no se mejore, Bella se va a sentir muy mal… - me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo superará, en este momento, debemos plantearnos el hecho de perder algunos de los nuestros- suspiré rendido- estamos en medio de una guerra en la que nos darán golpes de todos lados, por ello hay que enfrentar lo que ocurra con fuerza, ya nos vengaremos por todo esto- lo entendía, pero seguía preocupándome Bella.

-Lo sé, pero… -¿Cómo podía decirle a Bella que Ángela podía no recuperarse? ¿Y que si no lo hacía habría que matarla? Me sentía tan mal por todo esto.

-Antes de preocuparte más, vamos a intentar que mejore- Asentí algo más animado, debía mantener la esperanza, aunque no mucho, ya que cuando el más entendido que ninguno no ponía muchas soluciones…No habría muchas o simplemente no las había… -Si, se lo debemos a Bella…- dijo y volvió a la habitación en la que estaba el tipo, esperaba que Quil no lo hubiera matado antes de sacarle toda la información posible.

Yo me quedé con Jasper, que le tomó unas muestras al igual que a los demás… Esperé un buen rato, Alistair y Quil llegaron justo antes que Jasper nos diera los resultados, cuando todo estuvo listo, vino a nosotros muy preocupado ¿Tan malo era?

-Los resultados son estos…- nos lo enseñó, pero yo no entendía nada de nada ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera con ellos?

-¿Podrías explicarme?- rodó los ojos y se puso a hacerlo.

-Teniendo en cuenta los resultados de todos nosotros… Ella es algo totalmente diferente y nuevo…- miró a Alistair- si los observas bien, sus resultados son muy parecidos a los de Bella- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Pero, eso…?-Alistair me interrumpió.

-Es raro… Pero esto no miente- señaló los papeles en su mano- lo que no entiendo es porque está fuera de sí… Bella durante su cambio, solo estuvo inconsciente…

-¡Eso es!- gritó Jasper eufórico- ¡Debemos mantenerla así, hasta que se complete el cambio! Estoy convencido que así cuando despierte será como antes…- al vernos mirarlo con incredulidad, rodó los ojos y siguió- Bueno como antes no, será especial como Bella…

-¿Pero cómo es posible que sea parecida a ella?- le pregunté directamente al único capaz de sacarme de la ignorancia.

-No lo sé…- se veía tan perdido como yo y eso me preocupaba- Tal vez mutó algo en ella cuando bebió la sangre muerta y luego la viva de Bella… Tenemos que investigarlo bien Jasper- el asintió- Estoy seguro que esto James no lo sabe o si no lo hubiera hecho ya hace tiempo, así que debemos tener cuidado- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos.

-¡Mierda! - grité desesperado- ¡Mas problemas y dudas para todos!- Alistair me miró mal-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-Debemos solucionar las cosas como se presentan Edward, así que ahora vayamos a intentar sacar información a esa escoria de allí, para ir solucionando uno, Jasper se encargará de mantenerla sedada hasta que veamos conveniente que ha ocurrido el cambio- suspiré.

-¿No hará falta más sangre?- negó.

-Lo que tomó fue más que suficiente, dejaremos que el tiempo haga lo suyo- cuando se alejó junto a Quil de nuevo me quedé atrás para hablar con Jasper a solas.

-Tenla bien vigilada- asintió y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- negué.

-Tengo una corazonada y no es buena- suspiró algo cansado.

-Lo haré, pero cuando vaya a trabajar…- lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-Le diré a Bella que le dé vacaciones a Ben para que la tenga constantemente vigilada- me acerque a su oído.

-No me fío de esta gente- señalé al lugar donde desapareció Alistair y el me miró muy exaltado…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miré preguntándome como había llegado a su puesto siendo tan lento y el me respondió con una mirada de vete a la mierda, así que me expliqué mejor.

-No me fío de que pierdan los nervios o la vean un peligro y se la quiten de en medio de esa forma suya tan delicada… - dije haciendo comillas en el aire, entonces entendió perfectamente.

-¿Crees que le harían eso?- le miré alzando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto!- no lo dudaba en absoluto, pero seguían siendo cercanos al tatarabuelo de Bella, así que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Está bien la mantendré vigilada, tu llama a Bella y dile que venga Ben- cogí mi móvil del bolsillo dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Voy a llamarla ahora mismo!- salí fuera y me aseguré que no hubiera nadie que escuchara nuestra conversación…

-Bella…-antes de poder terminar de hablar una voz nada agradable contestó.

-Hola hermano… -¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo demonios...?

-¿James?- pregunté muy desconcertado, escuché su risa y colgó sin más…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

BELLA

Estaba mirando los informes de casos de secuestro cuando llegó un Emmet muy intrigante junto a mí…

-Bella…- me enseñó una grabadora que llevaba en la mano que me dejó desconcertada y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa Emmet? ¿Tenemos algo nuevo?- puso cara de preocupado a la vez que me daba la grabadora-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con esto?- rodó los ojos.

-Escucha el mensaje… Seguro que te interesa…- cogí la grabadora con algo de curiosidad y me volví a el de nuevo antes de ponerla en marcha.

-¿Se puede escuchar o…?- hizo un gesto asintiendo… y lo puse en marcha.

- _¡Por favor necesito que me ayuden!…algo me está siguiendo… no es humano, parece un monstruo… ¡No quiero morir! ...¡Por favor ayúdenme! Estoy escondida en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad… -_ se cortó y lo miré muy preocupada.

-¿Cuánto hace de esto?- levanté la grabadora para que entendiera a que me refería.

-Apenas llegó hace unos minutos…Sospecho que es lo que buscamos- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Bien! Sea o no, es la mejor pista que tenemos de momento, así que nos encargamos nosotros, coge tus cosas y sígueme…

-¿Vamos a nuestro ritmo?- le sonreí.

-¿Tú que crees? - le guiñé el ojo- Debemos encontrarla antes que lo hagan ellos…

-¡Detrás de ti!- dijo sonriendo y moviendo la mano en un gesto para que pasara delante de él. Sonreí y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos, siempre procurando que nadie nos viera…Cuando llegamos al lugar donde suponía que estaba la chica… Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo de salvarla, estaba convencida que todo esto era obra de James.

-Bella ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Sientes algo?

-Voy a ubicarla, necesito algo de tiempo…- miré alrededor para asegurarme que no había nada cerca, una vez lo hice seguí- ¡Vigila mientras! No quiero sorpresas.

-¡Dalo por hecho jefa!- me concentré en hallarla y lo hice… Era la única presencia humana que había por el lugar y no estaba sola… Parecían ser vampiros…

-¡Vamos!- corrimos juntos hasta el lugar…Y me encontré con 2 híbridos que trataban de llevarse a una chica más o menos de mi edad…

-¡Vamos preciosa! No te haremos nada… Solo te llevaremos a un lugar donde te mejoraran…

-¡No quiero ir con vosotros a ningún sitio! ¡Sois monstruos! ¡Prefiero morir!

-¿Tú crees que podremos tomarla como un dulce bocadito?- le dijo uno de ellos al otro.

-¿Estás loco? ¡James nos matará!- justo lo que necesitaba, era mi momento de hacerme notar.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- los interrumpí y me miraron con la ceja alzada, seguro que todavía no me reconocían- ¿Así que vosotros sois los responsables de todas las desapariciones que tengo?- mi mirada furiosa debió iluminarlos y me miraron aterrados.

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo?- reí.

-No importa como… Sino que estoy aquí y no es nada bueno para vosotros…- se miraron entre ellos aterrados.

-¡Tío debemos irnos, coge a la chica y vámonos!

-¡No iréis a ningún lado con nadie!- los amenacé, entonces corrí, me coloqué tras el que intentaba cogerla y le arranqué la cabeza, el otro quiso aprovechar el momento y me atacó con una de esas armas especiales, puse el brazo instintivamente y mientras observaba atónito como cicatrizaba le arranqué el corazón para después coger su cabeza y tirar de ella hasta arrancarla, necesitaba estar segura que no volvería a ser un problema… ¡Total! Ya les di el aviso y doy por sentado que no les importa morir y seguir a su lado.

-¡Guau!… ¡Eso ha sido genial!- dijo Emmet junto a mí.

-¿Tú crees? - el asintió mirando todavía a donde estaban los cuerpos- Solo hice lo que debía…

-¿Qué eres tú?- nos interrumpió la chica, la miré y se veía muy asustada, me acerqué a ella despacio intentando tranquilizarla.

-Soy Bella… Soy la jefa de policía y hemos venido a ayudarte…- me fui acercando despacio- recibimos tu llamada y decidimos venir ambos- nos señalé a Emmet y a mí.

-¿Policías?- nos miró entre sorprendida y asustada- ¿Pero si has…?- me señaló a mí y al aire donde todavía se veían resquicios de polvo.

-Sé que soy algo diferente…- Emmet a mi lado rió y lo miré mal- ¿Te quieres callar?- levantó las manos en rendición.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Mejor no lo hagas! ¡Ya bastante asustada está para que la espantes más!- lo reprendí.

-¡Está bien! Solo miraré…- dijo y se sentó un poco alejado de nosotras, volví mi atención a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Irina...Solo estaba paseando cuando…- se puso a llorar y aproveché el momento que bajó la guardia para acercarme y abrazarla… Aunque al principio era reacia a hacerlo, al final se dejó hacer y la estuve consolando mientras que lloraba…No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que vino Emmet junto a nosotras.

-Bella… - nos interrumpió y al mirarlo me di cuenta que se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No estamos solos…- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

-¿Qué demonios?- grité enojada conmigo misma por no verlo venir.

-Noto como a 5 personas y entre ellas esta… - abrí los ojos de la impresión, nada más lo dijo me concentré y efectivamente estaba aquí, así que nos oculté sabía que era algo inútil con James con ellos, pero eso nos daría tiempo de sacar a la chica de aquí.

-Él está aquí… - pensé en voz alta, el asintió y enseguida tomé la decisión…- Emmet llévatela con Alistair, que la revise Jasper…- me interrumpió enojado.

-¿Y tú dónde vas?- resoplé.

-Me encargaré de ellos- iba a adelantarme pero me cogió del brazo.

-Bella, no creo que sea lo más conveniente… No está solo, seguro que los hombres que trae son los mejores…- le sonreí de lado.

-¡Tengo el factor sorpresa!- dije muy animada quitándole importancia- Seguro que no se imagina que estoy aquí- negó.

-No lo creo… Seguramente lo sabe y por eso ha venido… No puedo dejarte sola…- aunque entendía su preocupación debíamos cuidar de la chica.

-Emmet… No tienes opción, ya sabes que debemos ponerla a salvo- señalé a la chica que se encontraba más asustada que antes.

-¿Vienen más de esas cosas?- preguntó muy asustada y asentí.

-Si…- me agaché junto a ella- pero tranquila que Emmet te sacará de aquí antes que vengan- lo miré pidiendo o más bien ordenando que lo hiciera y resopló.

-¡No puedo creer que me obligues a esto!- dijo enojado- ¡Quedamos en que sería tu sombra para cuidarte y a la mínima me quitas de en medio!- me levanté y lo cogí del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Es por ella- la señalé con la cabeza- ¿No querrás que le hagan nada verdad?- negó- Solo llévala con los chicos y ponlos al corriente para que vengan lo más rápido que puedan. Yo espero haber acabado con esto antes… - le guiñé sonriendo.

-¡Esta bien!- se acercó a Irina- ¡Vamos, sube encima mía!

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada y me acerqué para explicarle.

-Él te llevará a un sitio seguro donde te revisarán y curarán- asintió algo más tranquila.

-Está bien…- se subió a la espalda de Emmet, éste me miró muy serio antes de irse.

-Ten cuidado y no hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva con refuerzos- rodé los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!

-¡Bien, ahora vuelvo!- desapareció con ella y me fui hacía donde estaban. No tardé nada en encontrarlos…

-¡Hola!- saludé con mucho sarcasmo-¡Cuánto tiempo!- el me miró muy sonriente.

-¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!- miró a los chicos y todos ampliaron su sonrisa.

-¡Que suerte la mía!…- lo miré fijamente a los ojos- Estaba deseando encontrarte para acabar contigo y has llegado como un regalo- rió muy fuerte.

-¡Mas bien el regalo eres tú para mí!… Te cogeré y esta vez te encerraré como al resto para que no puedas escapar- dijo entre serio y enojado, ahora reí yo.

-¿Y crees que puedas llegar a cogerme?- pregunté muy pagada de mi misma.

-¡Claro que sí!- fluctuó justo a mi lado y yo lo hice junto a sus chicos… Maté a uno y fluctué de nuevo junto a él.

-¿Y bien?… ¿Me coges?- sonrió, se tiró por mí y desaparecí de nuevo para matar al otro pero me dio una patada en el estómago que me envió unos metros más allá- ¡Maldito cabrón!…

-¿Se portará como una niña buena o…?- los paralicé a todos…

-¿Crees que pueda serlo?- le pregunté y sonreí de forma malvada, me acerqué a ellos, cogí el arma que había en el suelo y con ella les corté a todos la cabeza… Cuando me dispuse a ir por James había desaparecido-¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está?

¡Joder! Debió escaparse cuanto estaba matando a los demás… ¡Debería haberlo matado el primero! Menudo jefe estaba hecho, no puedo creer que los valore tan poco para dejarlos morir sin más.

-¿Me buscabas?- apareció justo detrás y pude alejarme antes que me volviera a morder.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- rió.

-Tengo mis trucos…- me guiñó- sabes que soy como tú, pero mejorado- volvió a guiñar y me hizo perder el control.

-¡No eres como yo!… ¡Sólo eres un vampiro que se ha hecho retoques para parecer mejor!… ¡Pero no te pareces en nada a mí!

-¿Eso crees?- se paseó como si fuera el amo del mundo alrededor de mi- ¡Yo te convertí en lo que eres!- reí, pero siguió- ¿Crees que fue tu decisión matarme el último?- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Yo te hice hacerlo- me dejó desconcertada, pero no se lo hice saber.

-No fue más que casualidad, quería dejarte el último para disfrutar de tu muerte…- sonrió y seguí-Tu solo diste el impulso a mi cambio… Ya lo llevaba en los genes y tú lo sabías bien… Solo me quieres para ocupar el lugar que te da el estar conmigo… Pero no quieres ver que ya está ocupado…- me interrumpió y me miró muy enfadado.

-¡Eso es algo inaceptable!… ¡Yo soy mejor que mi hermano y te lo demostraré las veces que hagan falta!… ¡No me importa que no me ames, solo te quiero conmigo y en mi cama!- lo miré con asco.

-¿Crees que me acostaría con el asesino de mis padres?-negó.

-No tienes alternativa… Es así… O estás conmigo o con nadie… No hay más opciones- reí y lo miré con cara de no entender ¿Cómo había tanto ego en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

-La única opción que me dejas es matarte para poder estar tranquila…

-Eso nunca pasará…- se tiró sobre mí y empezamos a pelearnos…El más que pelea buscaba volver a morderme, así que me mantuve fuera de su alcance todo el tiempo… Cuando por fin estaba a punto de alcanzarlo escuché la voz de los chicos, miré atrás una sola vez y James volvió a desaparecer como el cobarde que era.

-¡Mierda!- maldije en voz alta.

-¿Bella estás bien?- me preguntó Alistair cuando llegaron todos junto a mi…Habían venido todos los originales junto a él, pero Edward no estaba… Me extrañaba que Edward no hubiera venido.

-Si… Lo estoy… Solo creí que ya podría ponerle fin a esto, si tan solo…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Llegará el día… No te preocupes y será apoteósico.- sonreí sin mucha gana.

-Eso espero… Le daré una muerte digna…- rió.

-Sí, ahora vamos a casa…- miré de nuevo a todos y pregunté.

-¿Y Edward?- encogió los hombros.

-No sé… Estuvo hablando con Jasper y no volvimos a verlo.

-Supongo que estará haciendo algo útil… Lo llamaré, no quiero que se preocupe…- cuando fui a coger mi móvil del bolsillo no estaba - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¡Mi móvil no está! He debido perderlo por aquí- suspiró aliviado.

-Está bien te llamaremos a ver dónde suena… - lo hicieron pero no sonaba por ningún lado…

-¡Mierda! Tendré que conseguir otro…-Miré a Emmet- ¿Irina?- antes de poder contestarme lo hizo Alistair por él.

-La tenemos en el laboratorio… La revisaré bien ahora que sé estas bien- me besó la frente- no deberías enfrentarlo sola- rodé los ojos.

-¡No podía esperar!… Además puedo con el- dije no muy convencida, el resopló.

-¡Ni yo mismo sé lo que ha hecho ese vampiro con su cuerpo para saber lo que es capaz!- le alcé una ceja y me miró enojado- ¡Es verdad Bella! Debemos andar con cuidado y no enfrentarlo nunca sola…- me miró alzando ambas cejas, puede que tuviera razón… ¿Podría ser posible que llegara a controlarme? Negué debía pensar que no era así, seguro que lo que dijo solo era para asustarme.

-Y lo tengo…- me volvió a alzar las cejas- ¡Pero sé que soy más fuerte!…- grité tratando de convencerlo pero no estaba segura si a él o a mí.

-No lo sabes- se cruzó de brazos- Además ya te ha atrapado varias veces…- aparté la vista avergonzada, ahí no podía debatirle, tenía razón pero aun así…

-¡Pero eso fue porque me pilló de sorpresa!- rió.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no volverá a hacerlo?- preguntó de forma sarcástica y mirándome muy enojado, aparté la vista porque ahora no podía decir nada…-Bella…- suavizó su tono y me abrazó- te quiero y odiaría que te pasara algo…

-No me pasará nada, pero tampoco puedo dejar que ese monstruo ande suelto dañando a la gente que quiero…- suspiré con tristeza- por su culpa hace días no vea a mis niñas… Me da miedo que las encuentre por mi culpa…- me apretó más fuerte.

-Yo conseguiré que las veas sin que él lo sepa- me separé y lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo exactamente?- sonrió y me habló con algo de misterio.

-Puedo hacerte una poción para ocultar tu esencia…- le alcé una ceja y lo interrumpí.

-¡Ya la usé con él y al final me pillaron!- sonrió -James no volverá a caer en lo mismo.

-Con la mía no lo hará… - ahora si me intrigaba.

-¿Por qué no?- se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

-Cambia tu esencia por la de alguien más- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Como que la cambia? ¿Necesito cambiarme por alguien?- asintió.

-Debemos encontrar a alguien normal que se ofrezca voluntario para el intercambio…- enseguida vino Alice a mi mente pero en su estado…

-¿Puede estar embarazada?- me alzó una ceja.

-¡No!… ¡Eso no es posible!- me miró de arriba a abajo- A menos que tú también lo estés…- abrió los ojos asombrado-¿Lo estás?- ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada yo?- tragué grueso, no podía permitirme ese estado ahora mismo.

-Si tú…- entrecerró lo ojos -¿Quién más?- yo los rodé.

-No, no lo estoy… A menos que lo esté sin saberlo- dije destilando sarcasmo y el asintió no muy convencido.

-En ese caso no puede hacerse… Debemos buscar a otro….

-¿Y a quién? No conozco mucha gente normal que sepa de nosotros- me senté frustrada, para eso hubiera sido perfecta Ángela, pero ahora… - Alistair ¿Cómo está Ángela?- miró a otro lado y eso no me dio muy buena espina.

-No sabemos si lo aguantará- dijo sin rodeos- los análisis son muy reveladores… ha mutado y no sabemos cómo su cuerpo lo acepte.

\- ¡Mierda! Debería haber impedido que…- me interrumpió.

-No fuiste tú la que la obligó a beberse tu sangre muerta…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Mi qué?- pregunté perdida, el me rodó los ojos.

-La sangre de su mano que tomó, ya estaba muerta cuando lo hizo y luego cuando le diste la tuya viva debió hacer que se produjera la mutación.

-¿Entonces es algo nuevo?- asintió y eso me hizo preocuparme.

-Más bien diría que es como tú…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Igual que yo? ¡Pero eso sería genial! ¡No me sentiría tan fuera de lugar!- sonrió y negó.

-¡No estás fuera de lugar! Tan solo es lo que piensas… - suspiré y decidí volver al trabajo de nuevo…

-¡Bien! Emmet y yo volveremos a la comisaría…- les dije a todos- decidle a Edward que estoy bien- asintieron- después en casa hablamos mejor y vemos como arreglamos lo de Ángela e Irina…

-Si…- me besó la frente- Cuídate, nos vemos luego- antes de alejarse con los demás se acercó a Emmet y le dijo algo que no llegué a escuchar ¿Que sería? ¿Y por qué no había logrado oírlo? ¿Qué más daba? No creo que fuera algo que tuviera relevancia si no quiso que lo oyera, o por lo menos no para mí. Ahora debía volver al trabajo y terminar este día de mierda para así volver a casa, hablar de cómo arreglar todo y relajarme después con Edward… Tal vez hasta pudiera ver mañana a las niñas…

EDWARD

¡Mierda! Me había colgado… James tenía a Bella ¡Maldita sea como era posible! Tenía que ir a buscarla…Me acerqué al laboratorio para informar de mi salida y de paso coger una de esas armas. Cuando llegué Jasper estaba entretenido con esos aparatos de pruebas y cogí el cuchillo que había sobre una estantería, mientras lo guardaba me miró extrañado y disimulé lo que pude.

-Jasper… Debo salir… ¡Nos vemos luego!…-iba a salir sin tener que decir nada más pero entonces preguntó.

-¿Dónde vas Edward? ¿Vas con Bella?- asentí sin decir nada, en cierto modo no mentía- muy bien intentaré tener mejores noticias para cuando venga… Y dile que mañana analizaré el polvo que cogí… No me lo traje y…

-¡Mejor se lo dices luego Jasper! …- lo interrumpí y volvió a mirarme extrañado- Ahora tengo prisa…

-Está bien… - lo vi con intención de volver a preguntarme pero no lo hizo y me fui… Cuando estaba por salir choqué con Jake.

-¡Eh tío que te pasa! ¡Mira por donde andas!- rodé los ojos.

-No estoy para tus bromas Jake…- me entrecerró los ojos, lo ignoré y seguí adelante pero me siguió.

-¿Dónde vas?- suspiré frustrado y me salí por la tangente.

-¿No se suponía que hoy trabajabas?- resopló.

-Ya lo hice… Pero como debo ir poco a poco vine antes…- me entrecerró los ojos- Y cambiando de tema… Me escondes algo y quiero saber.

-No es nada yo… - volvió a sonar mi móvil… era él y contesté muy alterado- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- grité muy furioso.

-¡Vaya carácter!… Parece mentira que mamá y papá nos educaran iguales- resoplé.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, me parece increíble que me lo digas tu…- me cogí el puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarme y sobre todo centrarme en Bella- ¡Pásame a Bella!

-No… Ella ahora mismo no puede ponerse… Está indispuesta… - lo dijo en un tono que no me gustó nada, me cabreó mucho y grité sin pensar ni tener en cuenta que Jake estaba justo a mi lado.

-¡Maldita sea James, como se te ocurra tocar a mi mujer te voy a…!

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Jake-¿Ese cabrón tiene a Bella?- ¡Mierda! Asentí sin contestarle y seguí con James.

-¿Dónde nos vemos? Te ofrezco una pelea justa… Así el que gane dejará en paz al otro- rió, ni yo me la creí y pretendía que lo hiciera el.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en eso?- rió más fuerte pero no lo culpaba yo tampoco me lo creía, si algo sabía de James es que nunca pelea justo.

-¿Dónde?- enfaticé para cambiar de tema y volver al que me interesaba.

-Ven al claro del bosque… Ya sabes dónde… Y más te vale que lo hagas solo.

-Lo mismo espero, sino yo tampoco lo haré- volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo…- colgó sin más.

-¿Otra vez la tiene ese imbécil?- dijo Jake nada más me aparté el móvil de la cara.

-Si… No sé como pero lo hizo… Debo ir por ella- iba a irme cuando me detuvo.

-No puedes irte solo… Iré contigo- negué.

-Lo sabrá, es lo primero que me dijo…

-Me mantendré a lo lejos… pero te seguiré quieras o no… - dijo decidido, lo miré agradecido, a pesar de todo quería ayudarme aunque sabía que era más por Bella que por mí.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que tengas cuidado que no te vean, si te dañan…- me pasé la mano por la cara- Bella no me lo perdonaría- sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé… Es por ella que lo hago…- me guiñó, en el me dejaba saber que también me apreciaba pero nunca lo diría, sin decir nada más, me adelanté al lugar y confiaba que el pudiera seguirme a lo lejos. Cuando por fin alcancé el claro lo vi… Estaba allí solo… Pero notaba la presencia de más gente alrededor… ¡Maldito mentiroso!

-¿Dónde está Bella?- me enseñó el móvil de ella en su mano.

-¿Sabes algo? - se puso a pasear alrededor y me miraba de vez en cuando- cuando la encontré esta mañana es lo que pensé… ¡Me la llevaré!… ¡Es fácil!- se volvió a mi sonriendo de forma maquiavélica- ¿Pero sabes qué?- no me inmuté solo quería que dijera ya donde tenía a Bella, aquí no la sentía… Seguramente la habría llevado a otro lugar ¿Pero dónde?- ¡Se me escapó!- dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿No la tenía?- pero pude quitarle esto antes de desaparecer- me enseñó su móvil.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar!- me lancé sobre él y fue cuando salieron 4 hombres… Eran híbridos… Estaba convencido… -¡Cobarde!- volvió a reír.

-Sabes que no juego limpio…- alzó los hombros- ya lo sabes, y fue una suerte que llamaras, eso me dio la idea…- se cogió la barbilla con los dedos poniéndose pensativo- ya que ella se niega a cumplir con su destino…

-¡Su destino es conmigo deberías hacerte a la idea de una vez!- negó.

-¡Es conmigo y lo sabes!… - lo miré muy mal- ¡Vamos Edward, siempre fui el mejor!- iba a atacarlo de nuevo y sus hombres me pararon…

-¡Maldito mentiroso cobarde!….-rió muy fuerte.

-Cuando desaparezcas, Bella será mía…

-¡Ni te atrevas en pensar en mi mujer!- me miró muy cabreado.

-La marqué primero…Me pertenece por derecho, lo que hicisteis después no vale…- ahora reí yo.

-Es la unión que ella aceptó y lo que la convierte en mía…- puso cara de asco y le hizo una seña a los tipos de alrededor.

-Durará poco- le quitó importancia con la mano- ¡Acabad con él y después!…

-¡Ni hablar!- no podía permitir que se me fuera de nuevo… Iba a matarlo aquí y ahora… Pero de nuevo los tipos me pararon… Me miró divertido.

-No puedes evitarlo… No eres tan bueno como para quitarte a tantos de una vez… Acabarán contigo de una y… - entonces se le tiró encima un Jake más cabreado que yo y le mordió el brazo, pero lo alejó antes que pudiera tirarse a su cuello.

-¡Maldito engendro!- se miró el brazo y de nuevo a el muy enojado- Voy a matarte yo ahora mismo…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- grité y él se volvió de nuevo a mí con suficiencia.

-Nos parecemos más de lo que crees…- volvió a mirar a Jake- pero en lo que no nos parecemos es en esto…- lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó arriba… Lo estaba asfixiando… ¡Debía hacer algo!… ¿Pero qué? ¡Mierda! Me concentré como hacía Bella, según Alistair podía hacer lo mismo que ella o al menos eso esperaba por el bien de Jake… Debía paralizar a todos y cuando abrí los ojos para ver si funcionaba pude ver que si… Los tipos se miraban desconcertados y luego a mí, ya me encargaría de ellos, los salté y me fui hacía James, una vez lo alcancé lo golpeé fuerte y lo tiré a un lado… Jake se estaba recomponiendo… ¡Menos mal! -¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Ya ves… - alcé los hombros mientras le sonreía con suficiencia- al parecer es cierto que nos parecemos más de lo que creo- negó riendo.

-Eso parece… Pero estoy convencido que soy mejor que tú- reí.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?- asintió.

-Muy bien… ¡Vamos! - Nos enfrascamos en una lucha muy igualada, debía reconocer que era bueno, pero yo tampoco lo hacía mal…Pero entonces…

-¡Edward cuidado!- gritó Jake, cometí el error de mirarlo y en esa distracción James aprovechó de clavarme un puñal en el corazón… ¡Mierda!- ¡Edward!- vi la sonrisa de triunfo de mi hermano junto a mí y el grito de Jake con mi nombre fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia…

BELLA

Terminé los últimos informes y recogí mis cosas para irme a casa… Hoy saldría antes, estaba deseando llegar y ver como estaba Ángela… También debía ver lo del móvil… ¿Dónde lo habría perdido? También estaba lo de Irina…

-¿Bella ya te vas?- me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, me voy antes de…-apareció antes de ser nombrado.

-¡Bella! ¿Te ibas sin tu escolta?- me recriminó ¡Mierda! Eso esperaba pero ya me vio.

-Sí, no creo que para ir a casa… - intenté explicar pero negó y me puso el brazo en los hombros.

-No es molestia, es mi trabajo…- rodé los ojos pero pareció ignorarlo y siguió- yo iré contigo y te acompañaré donde sea- no sabía si mis nervios lo aguantarían, me veía muy crecidita para tener una niñera.

-¿No tienes una vida fuera de aquí Emmet?- le pregunté con sarcasmo y deseando que entrara en razón pero el solo rió.

-Pues claro… Pero a Rose no le importa que trabaje hasta tarde- me guiñó el ojo.

-Esto no es parte de tu trabajo… - entonces fue Alice la que nos interrumpió.

-¡Vamos ya! Si quiere acompañarnos que lo haga…- la miré sorprendida.

-¿Tú también vienes?- asintió.

-Por si no recuerdas, mi Jasper sigue allí- suspiré, esperaba que hubiera podido hacer algo por Ángela.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado- resoplé.

-No te preocupes, es normal con tantas cosas en la cabeza- asentí.

-Si… Es demasiado... Pero es mi trabajo- me guiñó.

-Pronto pasará todo y volveremos a la tranquilidad de antes.

-Eso espero aunque ahora con los del SAV…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Lo solucionaremos Bells…- se volvió a Emmet- ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si Bella, pronto los habremos liquidado a todos- reí.

-Esperemos…

Nos montamos en el coche de Emmet y fuimos todo el camino a casa charlando de otras cosas sin importancia, una vez que llegamos y me reuní con los chicos…

-¿Edward?- se miraron entre ellos y después a Jasper.

-Se fue hace bastante rato y aún no ha vuelto… Pero no me dijo a donde, solo que iba a verte- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A mí? -asintió- No lo he visto desde que vino a verme a la comisaría… ¿Fue entonces?- negó-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está?

-Concéntrate pequeña… Es tu pareja, seguro que lo encuentras enseguida- me tranquilizó Alistair… Así lo hice y entonces lo vi… Jake gritando… Edward muriendo… Con solo una mirada a Alistair fluctué y aparecí justo a tiempo de coger a Edward… No reaccionaba…

-¿Edward?- no reaccionaba- ¡Edward!

-Parece que te quedaste sin un….- antes que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, me levanté con todo el cabreo que tenía y lo cogí del cuello… El pataleaba e intentaba anularme con sus poderes, nada funcionaba… -¡Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas!- iba a tirar de su cabeza para arrancarla cuando uno de sus hombres apareció y me estampó de un empujón contra un árbol… ¡Mierda! Estaba tan concentrada en el que no lo vi venir, me incorporé enseguida, lo paralicé y le hice un gesto a Jake que acabara con él y volví con James… Me puse a atacarlo pero desapareció de repente… ¡Maldito cobarde!

-¡JAMES! - grité con todo el enojo…Me concentré en encontrarlo pero solo hallé más de sus hombres que se aproximaban… Bien me desfogaría con ellos… Corrí hacía ellos y los fui cazando a todos, unos arrancándoles el corazón, otros la cabeza y mordiendo al resto… Cuando terminé no quedaba nadie… Me senté en una piedra cercana, me encogí y me puse a llorar de frustración…

-Bells… -era la voz de Jake- Creo que debemos irnos- negué.

-No quiero…

-Bella… -esa voz…Al mirar pude verlo perfectamente junto a Jake.

-¡Edward!- me tiré sobre el ¡No podía creer que estuviera bien!

-Tranquila, estoy bien… - me separé para mirarlo mejor y no había nada… Pero yo vi como lo… Sonreí.

-¿Eres como yo?- asintió sonriente.

-Tu sangre me ha salvado- lo apreté fuerte contra mí.

-Me alegro…

-Chicos siento interrumpir, pero no creo que estemos a salvo aquí…

-Tiene razón, es mejor irnos…De todas maneras ese cobarde no volverá…

-¡Eso será si podéis!- gritó de repente, y me sorprendió que estuviera aquí, lo miré muy enojada… James se veía muy altivo, también se mantuvo alejado, era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a acercarse- ¡Solo lo diré una vez o te rindes y vienes conmigo o moriréis todos!- reí con ganas.

-¿Crees que podrás matarnos?- sonrió.

-Si… -entonces vi como sacaba una bolsita del bolsillo y tiraba su contenido hacía nosotros… Era un polvo como el que… ¡Mierda!-¡Edward, Jake corred!- tras mi orden salimos corriendo y con ello alejándonos de ese polvo lo más que podíamos… Pero el polvo estaba cerca… Demasiado… Cuando quise darme cuenta volvió a alcanzarme y ya no pude moverme… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque James tenía ese polvo? ¿Estaría trabajando para la SAV? ¿Tenían algún tipo de relación? ¿O solo era casualidad que usara lo mismo?

-Hola preciosa…- se agachó a mi altura y me apartó el pelo de la cara- ahora nos iremos a casa…- ¡Eso no se lo creía ni él…!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

BELLA

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil y deseando que pasara el efecto más rápido que la vez anterior, él se acercó demasiado a mí, tanto que me causo bastante repulsión… Mire alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme, entonces la vi y sonreí para mis adentros… Había una rama partida o casi en el árbol sobre nosotros… Debía concentrarme en romperla para que cayera justo encima suya… La cuestión era como…

-Ahora no estás tan confiada ¿Verdad?- dijo bastante altanero, tenía unas ganas locas de matarlo pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía, sabía que pasaría pronto pero mientras tendría que entretenerlo o actuar.

-¡Te juro que te matare!- lo amenacé, rió y se agachó junto a mí.

-No estás en posición de hacer nada- me señalo entera para que supiera lo obvio ¡Idiota!- ¿O todavía no lo ves?- ahora me miró enfadado- lo que sí puedo decirte es que nada volverá a ser como antes… estarás encerrada y no saldrás a ningún sitio… Serás mi prisionera y harás… - siguió diciendo un montón de tonterías e incoherencias a las que no presté la más mínima intención. Lo dejé parloteando de sus planes, me centré en la rama que estaba sobre ambos y aunque me costó un poco al final lo conseguí… Cayó justo encima de nosotros en punta, primero lo atravesó a él, al caer me atravesó a mí también quedando ambos hincados al suelo…A él lo alcanzo cerca del corazón a mí en cambio fue en la parte alta del vientre, al momento de caer intentaba levantarse pero sin conseguirlo, hasta que dejó de moverse, no sabía si estaba muerto o se encontraba inconsciente, nadie sabía lo que había hecho consigo mismo para ser superior a los demás, así que no podía confiarme, en cuanto pudiera moverme me aseguraría que no volviera a ser un problema…

Cuando ya parecía que estaba pasando el efecto de los polvos, empezó a dolerme mucho el lugar de la herida, sé que fue drástico pero cualquier cosa mejor que irme con él a ningún sitio, seguro que pasaría pronto y así me lo quitaría de encima.

-¡Joder! ¿Cuándo pasara los efectos de estos polvos? – grite para mí misma frustrada, como si eso fuera a aligerar su efecto o en este caso el dolor.

Ahora que lo pensaba debería mejorar mi concentración para este tipo de situaciones, así podría atacarlos cuando me tuvieran inmovilizada fuera de la forma que fuera … Hablaría con Alistair para que me echara una mano con eso, seguro que sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entonces empecé a notar un resquemor en la zona por la que estábamos unidos… Ardía más de lo normal…Pero no podía siquiera removerme para poder aliviarlo un poco. Empecé a notar como su sangre se mezclaba con la mía y a notar como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella…Me vinieron muchos flashes de cosas que debieron ocurrir en su vida pero pasaban tan rápido que no podía percibir que era lo que ocurría… Cuando parecía que la cabeza me iba a estallar empecé a convulsionar hasta perder la conciencia…

EDWARD

Después del aviso de Bella corrimos todo lo que pudimos pero al final esa cosa nos alcanzó… Nos dejó paralizados unos 5 minutos, ambos estábamos atentos a que viniera alguien pero era raro que nada ocurriera, a Bella no la veía por ningún lado, seguramente se quedaría atrás, sentía que estaba bien… Aunque notaba algo raro… ¿Tendría que ver con el polvo? ¿O era algo diferente?

-¿Tío, puedes moverte?- me preguntó Jake y asentí.

-Ya estoy empezando a hacerlo ¿Y tú?- asintió con algo de dificultad.

-Si… debemos buscar a Bells, tengo una mala sensación- suspiré.

-Algo parecido me pasa a mi…No sé qué será exactamente pero debemos buscarla…- nos tomamos unos minutos para recomponernos y cuando por fin lo logramos partimos en busca de Bella volviendo atrás sobre nuestros pasos y muy a mi pesar no tardamos en encontrarla…

-¡Bella!-gritamos ambos a la vez y nos acercamos corriendo a ella, James estaba sobre ella y no parecía que se encontrara muy bien, ambos habían sido atravesados por una rama…

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Jake y lo miré alzando la ceja.

-¿Crees que yo lo sé?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Es una pregunta retórica Cullen- dijo rodando los ojos y resoplé.

-Pues ahora mismo no me encuentro de humor para ellas- resopló de vuelta y se agachó a ayudarme, entre los 2 los separamos, pero no me atrevía a quitar la rama de James, así me aseguraría que siguiera quieto…Aunque era mi hermano también se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza del que quería desprenderme, sobre todo respecto a Bella… Ella era mía y nadie tenía derecho a intentar obligarla a nada…Y mucho menos a quitármela.

-James parece que no respira- dijo Jake y suspiré.

-Supongo que eso es bueno, de todas formas no te confíes demasiado…No sabemos lo que puede hacer.

-Si…Puede ser posible que consiga regenerarse como Bella- eso era lo peor de James, no saber el alcance de sus habilidades.

-Esperemos que no…- dejé a James a cargo de Jake y me centré en ella, a simple vista parecía estar bien… ¿Pero porque no reaccionaba? -¡Bella! Por favor necesito que despiertes…- la removí más brusco de lo que pretendía pero sin resultado, lo bueno es que su herida se cerró en el momento que le quitamos la rama.

-¿Por qué no la llevamos con su no sé cuántos tatarabuelo?…Estoy seguro que él puede ayudarla- dijo Jake entre divertido y asustado, luego se volvió a James- deberíamos llevarlo a él también…

-¡No! A él lo mataremos y dejará de ser un problema- me levante directo a cumplir mi palabra pero Jake me paró.

-Edward no podemos acabar con él hasta que nos aseguremos que Bella está bien.

-¡Pero!- me puso el brazo en el hombro y lo apretó.

-Tal vez Alistair lo necesite para despertar a Bella…Y si no, podemos matarlo después…- sabía que tenía rezón, pero me costaba dejarlo cuando lo tenía tan cerca y sobre todo tan fácil- encerrado en tus celdas nos aseguraremos que no vuelva a molestar.

-Tienes razón-dije derrotado, a pesar de todo tenía razón en todo, ya me ocuparía de el- tu coge a James y yo llevaré a Bella- asintió, los cogimos y emprendimos la vuelta a casa… Al llegar me encontré con todos los originales reunidos en el salón…Alistair al verme corrió muy preocupado junto a mi quitándome a Bella de los brazos.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bella?- intentaba sin éxito que despertara pero seguía sin reaccionar y se volvió a mí- ¿Qué ha…?- entonces desvió su vista a Jake detrás de mí y se aventó sobre este…- ¡Tu!- cogió a James de sus brazos, sucedió todo en milésimas de segundo y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, vi cómo se preparaba para arrancarle la cabeza pero entonces Alec gritó...

-¡Alistair para!- no apartaba la vista de James pero por alguna inexplicable razón paró.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo- gruñó de forma que asustaba.

-Creo que han mezclado sus sangres- abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué?- se volvió a él- ¿Estás seguro?- se acercó a Bella y después de nuevo a James para finalmente preguntarnos a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No estábamos presentes, nos paralizaron con alguna cosa rara que nos echaron y ella quedó atrás- explicó Jake, el asintió y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo los encontrasteis?- ahora contesté yo.

-Los atravesó una rama a ambos a la vez- asintió- los encontramos hincados en el suelo uno sobre el otro- prácticamente gruñí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-¿Cuál de los 2 estaba encima?-volvió a preguntar más curioso que antes, ya me empezaba a preocupar y sobre todo a desesperar.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Lo que quiero es que me ayudéis a despertar a Bella!… ¡No parece reaccionar con nada!- Alistair resopló y bajó a James al suelo.

-Hay que encerrarlo en un lugar que no pueda salir y lo más importante con seguridad extrema…- luego se acercó a Bella y le acarició la cara con mucha tristeza- Bella despertará cuando esté preparada- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Cómo que preparada? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- grité fuera de mí.

-Está cambiando de nuevo Edward…Su estado de inconsciencia es prueba de ello…-suspiró derrotado- la primera vez que mutó lo hizo con la sangre de James y ahora lo ha vuelto a hacer de nuevo- no sabía la razón pero me molestaba mucho que mutara solo con su sangre ¿Por qué no la mía?

-¿Pero porque con la suya?- la pregunta salió de mí antes de poder detenerla- También toma la mía y no…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Eres su pareja- alzo los hombros.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- se me quedó mirando como si fuese obvio pero yo seguía sin entender nada.

-Vuestros intercambios se llevan a cabo de otra manera…-desvió la vista a otro lado y puedo asegurar que si fuera humano ahora mismo estaría rojo como un tomate- los de James fueron forzados…La primera vez despertó sus genes especiales y esta vez…- se quedó un momento callado y pensativo… -No sé lo que hará esta vez… Pero no podemos matarlo hasta estar seguros que no lo necesitaremos para traer a Bella de vuelta- dejé el tema por la paz, no quería entrar en la forma que tomábamos sangre uno de otro.

-¿Entonces solo queda esperar?- pregunté desanimado, él asintió con mucho menos ánimo que yo- ¡Mierda! Soy la peor persona del mundo para eso- rió.

-Pues no nos queda de otra…- llevamos a ambos al laboratorio… A Bella la dejamos en una de las habitaciones mientras que a James lo encerramos en otra con seguridad… Todavía seguía inconsciente a pesar de haberle quitado la rama del pecho… Me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que estaría pasando? ¿Por qué no despertaba ninguno de los 2? Solo esperaba que Bella lo hiciera pronto y estuviera bien…

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS**

-¿Todavía nada Jasper?- negó por no se cuanta vez… Todos los días bajaba al laboratorio a preguntar por su estado. Desde aquel día no había despertado, James en cambio despertó a los 2 días y se la pasaba maldiciendo a cada rato, reí para mí, los originales querían matarlo pero Alistair quería conservarlo por Bella, estaba convencido que lo necesitaría para sacarla de ese estado pero no quería reconocerlo, solo decía que era para hacerlo pagar por lo que les hizo. Lo tenían bajo control entre todos ellos, no sabíamos como pero lo hacían. Para alivio nuestro no parecía haber cambiado, Alistair pensaba que necesitó esos 2 días inconsciente para poder recuperarse.

Como ya James no era una molestia nuestras niñas pudieron al fin volver…Y se la pasaban a cada rato preguntando por Bella, suspiré desesperado, no tuve corazón de decirles la verdad y solo les dije que había salido de viaje y no sabía lo que tardaría en volver… Alice tuvo a su hijo, volví a suspirar, Bella hubiera deseado tanto estar junto a ella…Pero no pudo ser…La espera me estaba matando y me sentía impotente de no poder ayudar.

-Edward- se acercó Jasper a mí y apretó mi hombro- creo que deberías salir un poco a distraerte- negué y resopló- no haces más que estar aquí…Sabes que si despierta te avisaré el primero.

-Ya lo sé…Pero me gustaría ser la primera persona que vea al despertar…- no quería que pensara que me había olvidado de ella, aunque fuera por un instante.

-Lo entiendo, pero ahora hay que prepararse para lo de la SAV, Alistair tiene espías entre ellos con la intención de acabar con su jefe y…- siguió explicando por qué no debería estar todo el día allí y me desconecté recordando los últimos momentos que compartimos juntos…

-Te amo Bella- besé su mano y puedo jurar que sentí como movía los dedos -¿Bella? ¡Bella!- grité más alto de la cuenta y Jasper resopló frustrado.

-Veo que no estas escuchando nada de lo que te digo- se quejó Jasper.

-Es lo mismo de siempre Jasper…Me interesa más Bella y creo que se ha movido- el me miró extrañado pero se acercó a mirar…Estuvo un rato analizando todo y al terminar se volvió a mi negando con la cabeza…

-Todo sigue igual…Incluso Ángela parece no reaccionar a nada…-¡Dios Ángela! Ni siquiera me acordaba de preguntar por ella, estaba en su misma situación.

-¿Crees que lo haga algún día?- se quedó mirándome pensativo para luego contestar.

-Eso espero…Alice ha perdido a sus 2 grandes amigas en un día…-su voz se notaba muy triste- Ni siquiera el nacimiento de nuestro hijo ha conseguido alegrarla lo suficiente…Solo habla de lo maravilloso que será cuando lo conozcan- sonreí.

-Si…La entiendo…Y estoy seguro que ambas despertaran y estarán muy contentas con él bebe- le puse una mano en el hombro en apoyo y nos quedamos ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos cuando de repente se levantó…Me quedé estupefacto, apenas lo creía y eso que lo estaba viendo, la miramos ambos boquiabiertos, ella se limitó a observar todo antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?

BELLA

Me sentía demasiado vitalizada… ¿Por qué? Es como si necesitara liberar un poco…No parecía estar todavía en el bosque, se sentía muy cómodo así como una cama, me costó moverme pero al final lo logré… ¿Habría sido por los polvos? Algo en mi me decía que no, notaba la presencia de Edward cerca…También estaba Jasper… ¿Los sentía sin verlos? Abrí los ojos y los vi hablando pero no presté atención a lo que decían sino al lugar donde estaba y me levanté de sopetón. Reconocía el cuarto de los laboratorios de la mansión de Edward, pero ¿Por qué estaba aquí y por la cara de ellos no era nada bueno?... Sentía que me había perdido de mucho y la pregunta salió de mí sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- me miraron muy asombrados antes de tirarse Edward sobre mí a besarme con intensidad, no dudé en corresponder a su beso.

-¡Oh Bella! No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos- dijo entre besos por toda mi cara y eso me alertó, lo alejé de mí y le pregunté directamente.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- suspiró, miró a Jasper que asintió.

-Mejor os dejo solos y aprovecho de avisar al resto que estas despierta- sí que lo estaba, aunque me sentía demasiado bien diría yo… Pero no quería que se preocuparan por sentirme muy revitalizada, tal vez fuera el hecho de haber descansado no sé cuánto tiempo. Cuando salió de la habitación, Edward se sentó junto a mí, cogió mis manos y las besó antes de hablar.

-Llevas inconsciente 2 meses más o menos- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Meses?- me pasé la mano por la cara y el pelo muy frustrada-Pero y el trabajo, las niñas, Ángela…James… ¡Oh Alice! – me vinieron tantas cosas a la cabeza que Edward posó su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-Cálmate, no quiero que te alteres por esto, iré poco a poco ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí ansiosa por saberlo todo.

-En el trabajo reportamos que estás enferma, Alice y Emmet se han encargado de todo con la ayuda de Ben y Rose… Las niñas están aquí, les pedí a Peter y a Charlotte que se instalaran con nosotros y ellos se encargan de protegerlas- rió- aunque viendo sus progresos no necesitan de mucha protección…

-¿De verdad? ¿Podrían defenderse de cualquiera?- asintió y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz-Me alegro… ¿Y James?

-Lo tenemos encerrado en una habitación con seguridad máxima- reí.

-¿No murió?- negó, en el fondo hubiera deseado que fuera así, pero si estaba encerrado no sería una molestia.

-Alistair no quiso matarlo por si lo necesitábamos para curarte- suspiré hubiera preferido verlo muerto, pero si estaba bien controlado no pasaría nada…O al menos eso esperaba.

-Supongo que está bien… ¿Y Ángela?- volvió la cabeza a un lado y temí lo peor- ¿Ha muerto?- negó y suspiré aliviada.

-Sigue inconsciente…No reacciona a nada y hemos intentado de todo…

-Quiero verla…- necesitaba hacerlo y ver que realmente estaba así, no podía creer que no volviera a disfrutar de sus locuras.

-Bien, está aquí al lado…- me levanté de un salto y lo seguí junto a ella…Me llevó a una habitación colindante con la mía, la vi inmóvil sobre la cama y me sentí tan mal…

-¡Oh dios Ángela!- me acerqué a ella y la abracé, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso y estuve así un rato antes de notar que me devolvían el abrazo.

-Bells…-tosió-Me alegro mucho de verte- me separé asombrada y efectivamente era ella de nuevo… No como la última vez que la vi…Me miraba algo avergonzada.

-¿Recuerdas todo?- asintió.

-Y siento mucho mi comportamiento de entonces- le quité importancia con la mano.

-Con verte despierta y bien me doy totalmente por pagada- nos sonreímos y nos dimos la mano en apoyo, ella miró alrededor y se volvió preocupada a mí.

-¿Ben?- me volví a Edward que apartó la vista avergonzada.

-Alistair le prohibió la entrada…La última vez que estuvo aquí perdió los nervios y formó un espectáculo…- no dijo más pero entendí perfectamente, podía imaginar la que había formado por no tener noticias buenas de Ángela, aunque era un idiota, la amaba mucho y eso era digno de agradecer.

-Lo mandaré llamar si es lo que deseas- sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Te quiero Bells y lamento si Ben os dio problemas en mi ausencia- tosí.

-La verdad, yo también he estado ausente este tiempo…- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Este tiempo?- preguntó asombrada Al verme apartar la mirada volvió a preguntar algo asustada-¿Cuánto tiempo?- resoplé antes de contestar.

-2 meses…- ella abrió de más, supongo que era la reacción normal, incluso yo reaccioné de forma parecida.

-¿Tanto?- me senté junto a ella, apretando sus manos para darle ánimos.

-Incluso yo lo he estado…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Fue por mi culpa? – Se sonrojó- recuerdo que te ataqué pero después solo vagos recuerdos- negué.

-Fue James el que me hizo dormir tanto tiempo- dije bromeando y empezamos a reír ambas.

-Me alegro…No me gustaría haberte hecho daño…Y también siento el comportamiento de Ben- Suspiré.

-Lo de Ben no es culpa tuya… Él es así- nos miramos y volvimos a reír.

-Sí que lo es… Y así lo amo, a pesar de todo- sonreí en respuesta- Y cambiando de tema ¿Ya terminaste con James?- reí.

-No, por lo que supe solo lo dejé inconsciente y lo tienen encerrado…- me quedé pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla antes de contestar-Pero no creo que mi abuelo lo tenga mucho tiempo así.

-¿Quiere matarlo?- asentí -¿Y porque no lo ha hecho ya en vez de encerrarlo?

-Pues es complicado y en cierto punto lo entiendo…Les hizo cosas horribles a todos- también a mí, pero no quería sacar ese tema ahora… Solo deseaba ser yo quien pusiera fin a su vida…Tampoco quería ahondar en el tema de James ahora mismo, lo importante es que ya no sería una molestia.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Y Alice?- gritó de nuevo sobresaltándome y sonreí.

-Ya tuvo a su pequeño-sonreímos ambas entre tristes y alegres, a las 2 nos hubiera gustado estar presentes…Pero ya no se podía volver atrás…

-Estoy deseando verlos- sonreí asintiendo.

-Yo también…Y a mis niñas…- nada más pronunciar esas palabras se me echaron ambas encima…

-¡Mama!- gritaron a la vez mientras me abrazaban…Miré a la puerta y pude ver a Edward junto a Embry, ambos me sonreían y no pude evitar devolverles otra más amplia antes de volver mi atención de nuevo a ellas.

-Hola preciosas… Nessie… Reneesme- las besé fuertemente- las he echado tanto de menos- ellas volvieron a abrazarme más fuerte.

-Y nosotras a ti…Incluso llegué a pensar que…- dijo entre sollozos Nessie, la separé de mí y estaba llorando a mares, le quité las lágrimas y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Nadie nunca logrará separarnos- sonrió asintiendo y llorando un poco más…

-Si…-volvió a abrazarme fuerte intentando esconder sus sollozos, a mí también se me escaparon algunas.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mama- dijo Reneesme muy claramente junto a mí y amplié mi sonrisa a la vez que la cogía en brazos.

-Parece que ya eres toda una señorita… He entendido perfectamente lo que dices- sonrió.

-Si… el tío Peter me enseñó…- la besé en la frente y acerqué a Nessie para un abrazo en grupo.

-Las quiero mucho mis niñas…- me giré a Edward y Embry, les pedí con un gesto de mi cabeza que se unieran…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- llegó Edward alzándonos a las 3 juntas y rompimos en risas -¡Papa no podía faltar!

-Tienes una hermosa familia Bella- dijo Ángela y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Ya lo creo- le guiñé el ojo- y tú también eres parte de ella- amplió la sonrisa.

-Y yo me alegro en el alma de pertenecer a la misma…- después de un corto silencio volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué ha cambiado en mí?- suspiré.

-Debemos comprobarlo cuando te levantes…Pero mi abuelo dijo que eras como yo…Debemos asegurarnos y ver qué podemos hacer…Yo también me noto diferente pero no entiendo en que…También me tocará probar…

-¡Veo que ya están las princesas despiertas!- llegó Alistair y me separé de los demás para abrazarlo, el me apretó fuertemente y me besó el tope de la cabeza- no te imaginas lo que me alegra que estés despierta- me separé para verlo a los ojos.

-Si…Yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta…Me encuentro bien…Demasiado diría yo…- me alzó una ceja-¿Habéis notado algo raro en mí?… -suspiró antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que has vuelto a mutar, pero no sabemos a qué alcance…Supongo que lo iremos viendo con el tiempo.

-Si…pero me siento muy vital…No sé si sea casualidad o no…-sonrió.

-Después de estar descansando 2 meses no me extraña…-reímos todos, tal vez tuviera razón y se debiera a eso.

-Ahora si no les molesta- se acercó Edward a nosotros- me gustaría un poco de privacidad con Bella- me guiñó el ojo y sonreí.

-Sí, creo que tenemos cosas que hablar y ponernos al día- Alistair rió junto a mí y el resto escondía su risa, supongo que ya se imaginaban lo que queríamos decir al hablar… Aunque la mirada de Edward escondía algo más.

-¡Chicas!- me dirigí a mis niñas- ¡las veo luego!

-Si mamá- volvieron a decir a la vez y me volvieron a abrazar- y disfruta- me susurró Nessie al oído y me sonrojé… ¿Cómo podía ser que a su edad entendiera de todo esto? Mejor era no indagar demasiado.

-Las veo al rato- Edward me cogió en brazos al estilo novia y me llevó a la habitación -¡Edward! –al llegar a la misma, sonrió y me depositó en la cama.

-No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos- se alejó hacia el mueble para volverse de nuevo a mí, apoyar una rodilla sobre el suelo y mirarme intensamente a los ojos antes de volver a hablar- te amo Bella- sacó una cajita, la abrió y me la dio- hace tiempo que lo tenía preparado pero nunca se dio la oportunidad…Con todo lo ocurrido últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para esto, pero quiero que nos unamos para siempre… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- asentí con las lágrimas derramándose por toda mi cara, él me puso el anillo en el dedo indicado para a continuación limpiar mi cara de ellas y darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Edward…-le acaricié el cabello, metiendo mis manos entre medio- Y no puedo esperar para ser la señora Cullen - le di un ligero beso en los labios, cuando me separé le sonreí a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo- y lo más importante…Empezar a construir una familia…- el pareció tensarse y eso me preocupó -¿Qué paso? ¿No te agrada la idea de tener hijos?- se separó de mí un poco más antes de contestar.

-Ya tenemos 2…Dejemos que crezcan un poco antes de ir a por otro más- reí ¡Con que era eso! Ya me había preocupado.

-Tienes razón…- me relamí los labios- Además…- lo acerqué a mí de forma que nuestros labios se rozaban al hablar- podemos ir practicando en lo que crecen un poco- sonrió de lado de esa forma tan sexy que me encantaba y me mordió el labio.

-¿Tú crees?- asentí lamiendo la zona del muerdo- ¿Seguro que estás preparada?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tu no?- negó y lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-Llevo sin sexo demasiado tiempo…-sonreí pícaramente-Por eso te lo digo…- se acercó a mi oído para susurrar-Cuando empecemos, no poder parar de follarte…- reí a la vez que lo separaba de mi lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

-Eso es bueno, porque a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo- sonrió de lado y sin decir nada más me arrancó la ropa que llevaba puesta por lo que yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Una vez desnudos empezamos a saborearnos por todos lados…Lo ansiaba y necesitaba de una forma sobrehumana así que no pude evitar morderlo antes de correrme, aproveche que andaba saboreando su miembro y lo hice justo a un lado enseguida gimió de placer, para a continuación devolverme el muerdo en mi trasero ¡Mierda! Solo con esa sensación me corrí la primera vez…

-¡Bella! No puedo esperar más…- apenas lo dijo me volteó, me puso sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí, posando una de mis piernas en su hombro… -te amo- a continuación me penetró de golpe, no fue delicado si no salvaje y apasionado, pero me gustó…Llevaba tanto sin sexo que era un deleite para mi… Y su sangre me hizo sentir increíblemente bien, incluso me sentía flotar….

-¡Edward, no pares!- siguió con el ritmo cada vez más rápido hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo…Cuando terminó me di cuenta que nos hallábamos levitando sobre la cama…El me miró extrañado y solo pude encogerme de hombros.

-No me preguntes porque no tengo idea- sonrió de nuevo, a la vez que dirigía su mirada por toda la habitación.

-No importa…- se relamió los labios- esto me da ideas para nuevas posiciones en las que quiero tomarte- sonreí ante su idea y lo coloqué debajo mía…

-Me parece que la gravedad ahora mismo no es un problema, así que te montaré de lujo…-reímos antes de volver a perdernos de nuevo en el placer… Sería una tarde muy entretenida de la que disfrutaría y sacaría el máximo provecho…

EDWARD

Después de una exuberante y prolongada sesión de sexo con Bella por toda la habitación…Y dicto literalmente…Por toda la habitación, terminó quedándose totalmente dormida, a pesar de no poder hacer lo mismo no me apetecía irme y dejarla sola, así que me quedé abrazándola y viéndola dormir… Cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono… Era Leah, rodé los ojos antes de contestar, últimamente la notaba muy rara e incluso puedo jurar que se ponía nerviosa y me evitaba…Seguramente fuera por todo el tema de Ángela y Bella, al fin y al cabo son sus amigas también.

-¿Edward?- preguntó nada más descolgar y resoplé.

-¿Ni un hola hermano ni nada?

-¡Venga ya! ¡Nos vemos a cada rato!-reí.

-Nunca está de más saludar…- le escuche resoplar, la conocía lo bastante para saber que se enfadaría si seguía por ahí, así que le pregunté directamente- ¿Qué quieres Leah?

-¿Me preguntaba si pensabas bajar a tu mujer a comer algo?- sonreí mirándola dormir.

-Bajaremos ya mismo, solo la he dejado descansar un poco- rió.

-Me imagino lo cansada que has debido de dejarla- la acompañé en las risas.

-Me declaro culpable…Pero ahora mismo la despertaré para que coma algo y bajaremos.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que todos quieren verla y acompañarla a cenar…Sobre todo las niñas y Jake- suspiré con pesar.

-De acuerdo, diles que ya mismo bajamos, pero solo por las niñas- rio más fuerte.

-Estoy convencida que si es solo por ellas- siguió riendo más fuerte hasta que la interrumpí.

-¡Si me sigues distrayendo no bajaremos nunca!

-¡Esta bien! Os esperamos aquí…- se quedó un momento en silencio antes de colgar, miré el teléfono extrañado pero no le di la mayor importancia, a continuación me volví a Bella, se encontraba totalmente dormida, con la boca abierta y babeando…Se veía adorable…Aunque no lo deseaba lo mejor era despertarla…Necesitaba comer y reponerse de nuestra maratón, sonreí pensando en la mejor forma de hacerlo, me separé de ella y bajé a la altura de su coño, lo olí, abrí mi camino a su interior y la lamí entera de arriba a abajo…Mmmmmm, su sabor era adictivo…Mi cuerpo pedía más, así que después de lamerla unas cuantas veces la mordí ahí… Sus gemidos me alertaron que ya se había despertado pero seguí sorbiendo hasta que llego al clímax…La mezcla de su sangre con sus flujos me pusieron caliente como nunca y parecía que a ella también.

-¡Edward!- se tiró sobre mí y me montó literalmente…Nunca la había visto tan embravecida a la hora del sexo y eso me puso extremadamente cachondo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo me mordió y yo lo hice de nuevo, así conseguimos llegar a un nuevo orgasmo avasallador…Nos quedamos un momento inmóviles antes de hablar-¡Joder Edward! ¡No puedo creer que a pesar de todo siga querido follar sin parar!- reí y la abracé fuertemente.

-Pues tendrá que esperar- me hizo pucheros y le besé ligeramente los labios- tienes que alimentarte- asintió suspirando.

-Tienes razón, espero poder hacerlo con las niñas- miró el reloj y sonrió -no es tarde, espero que no hayan cenado todavía- negué.

-Nos esperan…Vamos a vestirnos y bajamos…Todos quieren saludarte…- se levantó de un salto muy alegre y sonriente.

-¡Gracias Edward!… ¡Me doy una ducha rápida y enseguida estoy!…- salió corriendo a la ducha y yo me vestí… Cuando salió se vistió a nuestra velocidad y bajamos en un salto al comedor…

-¡Bienvenida!- salieron todos gritando a la vez…Nessie y Reneesme fueron las primeras en echarse sobre ella y por supuesto Jake detrás… ¿Por qué a pesar de todo me seguía molestando? No lo entendía, me había dejado claro que era un buen amigo y que Bella no quería nada con el…Pero era superior a mi…Seguro que el hecho de saber que han follado y bebido sangre uno del otro es lo que me hace ponerme alerta.

-Edward…- me interrumpió Leah cuando llegó junto a mí.

-Dime Leah- agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

-Hay algo importante que quiero decirte y espero que no te pongas como loco- le entrecerré los ojos, viendo que la cosa iba en serio, nos aparté un poco del resto para tener algo de privacidad.

-Me estas empezando a preocupar Leah ¿qué es lo que pasa?- ella seguía igual de nerviosa y moviendo las manos sin parar.

-Pues…Verás hace tiempo que yo…El… Bueno ya sabes…Entonces falló… Y después…- me estaba poniendo nervioso con tanto darle vueltas.

-¡Por dios Leah dilo de una vez! –suspiró, tomó aire exageradamente, cerró los ojos y prácticamente gritó.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- me quedé de piedra, mirándola fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?- las preguntas salieron de mi antes de poder evitarlas. Sé que era estúpido preguntar por algo así pero ya no había remedio.

-Pues creo que las respuestas a ellas las conoces casi todas…- dijo algo sarcástico y la miré mal ¿Dónde estaba la Leah nerviosa de antes?- solo he de decir que quería habértelo dicho antes pero con todo lo de Bella…- tomé aire y reaccioné peor de lo que quería.

-¿Quién coño es el padre? ¡Hasta ahora me entero que estás con alguien!- grité muy enojado, Bella se puso junto a mí y entonces dio un paso al frente el que menos esperaba.

-¡Yo soy el padre!- puedo jurar que mi shock fue tan grande que se pudieron escuchar los engranajes de mi cabeza dar vueltas….

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***En el día de hoy adaptaré el 20 para ponerlo al día con los originales, luego iré actualizando a la vez. Ya me toca empezar con el capítulo 21***


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

BELLA

Si pensaba que Edward se encontraba mal cuando lo escuché gritar después del increíble anuncio de Leah… Cuando vi al padre de su bebé me quedé en shock… ¿Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta? No podía creer que de ser una chica sin familia he pasado a encontrar a mi hermano, a mi tatarabuelo y ahora éste va a darme un… ¿Tío? ¿Ese pequeño o pequeña sería mi tío o tía? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Estaba hecha un lío! Y Edward se quedó tan en shock que no hubo ninguna reacción ni buena ni mala. No sabía si eso era bueno o no…

Leah se acercó a él, se miraron a los ojos y pude reconocer ese brillo que había en los míos cuando miraba a Edward, se habían enamorado…Eso me llenaba de alegría, apreciaba a los 2 en el alma, solo quedaba que Edward se lo tomara de la mejor forma posible… Al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo que no entendía es que nunca sospeché nada, pero pensándolo bien he estado 2 meses fuera de onda para saber que pasó. Entonces se volvieron a Edward de nuevo.

-Edward, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero no quería preocuparte con todo lo de Bella, Ángela y los del SAV…- suspiró, Edward seguía a mi lado sin reaccionar y le apreté la mano en señal de apoyo, en su cara parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro y decidí romper el hielo.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros…- lo solté para ir a abrazarlos y los demás hicieron lo mismo aunque miraban de reojo al lugar donde se encontraba Edward…Éste seguía estático en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejé, así que me dirigí a el mientras todos hablaban con la nueva pareja-¿Edward que te pasa?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No creo que sea para tanto que tu hermana y mi tatarabuelo tengan una relación – volvió a mirarme mal y me crucé de brazos muy enojada.

-¿Qué demonios Edward? ¡No es para tanto! Lo importante es que son felices juntos- recordé su mirada- si te dignaras en fijarte se miran como nosotros- bajó su vista al suelo antes de agregar.

-No me gusta que mi hermana esté con alguien como él…- pensó en voz alta pero lo escuché perfectamente y mi enojo creció.

-No sé a qué te refieres con alguien como el- me aparté de el- ¿Yo tampoco soy signa de ti por ser como soy?- me miró apenado y se acercó a cogerme pero me alejé-¡No me toques! – no me encontraba bien…Sentía que iba a explotar y salí corriendo antes de hacerlo con todos presentes, corrí hacia el fondo del bosque, una vez llegué a un lugar apartado y asegurándome que no había nadie cerca, caí de rodillas y grité liberando lo que me acongojaba…Salió de mí una onda de expansión y energía enorme…Tanto que arrasó todo lo que estaba a un radio de 2 km de mi…-¡Mierda! –Miré apenada los árboles y las flores…-Lo siento…no era mi intención…- me acerqué a una que parecía medio moribunda y cuando la alcance con la mano volvió a emanar una energía que consiguió el efecto contrario…Vi a cámara lenta como si fuera una película como esa energía empezó curando la flor y siguió expandiéndose hasta cubrir el lugar que había destrozado antes…Todo quedó igual o mejor que antes de destrozarlo ¿Cómo pasó eso? Miré a todos lados esperando que alguien más me lo explicara pero estaba sola… ¡Y menos mal! No quería imaginar lo que les hubiera hecho a los chicos.

-Bells…- suspiré, tenía la esperanza que fuera Edward pero seguro que prefería gritarle a Alistair por enamorarse y dejar embarazada a su hermana…- Sé que aunque no lo digas esto es duro para ti- se acercó y me abracé a el…Despues de lo que había visto me encontraba perdida y asustada como cuando lo de mis padres, Jake siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

-He vuelto a cambiar…- lo volví a apretar- y estoy algo asustada.

-No te preocupes, todo pasará…Al igual que lo superamos antes lo haremos de nuevo- suspiré, deseaba escuchar esas mismas palabras de Edward pero seguro que andaba discutiendo con Leah y Alistair por algo que ya no tenía remedio.

-No sé Jake, cada vez soy más…- me interrumpió enseguida.

-Especial…- me acarició la cara limpiando mis lágrimas y sonreí-Gracias a ti sigo vivo y no voy a permitir que acabes pensando que eres algo que no es verdad- reí, debía reconocer que sabía cómo animarme de verdad.

-Iba a decir rara…Ya no sé lo que soy…Tengo miedo de dañar a los que quiero aunque he visto que también puedo sanar…- me alejó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-No lo eres…La palabra que yo usaría sería especial…-volvió a quitarme las lágrimas- Y siempre me tendrás a tu lado para lo que sea- asentí y lo volví a abrazar llorando, creo que estaba algo sensible…O tal vez fuera por todo esto que ha pasado…- Bells…Si lo tuyo con…- me imaginaba con lo que saldría y cambié rápidamente de tema.

-Estamos bien…Solo es muy cabezota y le cuesta aceptar que su hermana no es una pequeña- suspiró y asintió.

-Tienes razón es cabezota…- nos quedamos en silencio un momento… Entonces escuché ruido alrededor, no me parecía que fueran los chicos y me puse totalmente alerta y le susurré al oído.

-¡Prepárate…! Tenemos invitados no deseados, no te confíes, huelen a híbridos aunque predomina el olor a ¿Humano?- asintió y me contestó susurrando igual.

-Esperaré tu orden de atacar…- le asentí y seguí concentrada alrededor hasta que salió frente a mí un hombre muy grande y atractivo…¿Quién demonios era y que hacia aquí?

-¿Quién eres?- rió y se puso a pasearse alrededor…

-Quien soy no importa, solo quien eres tú…- sonrió de lado escaneándome completamente- y lo más importante, lo que puedes hacer…- me sorprendieron sus palabras pero lo controlé muy bien.

-No sé a qué te refieres ni lo que estás hablando- volvió a reír.

-¡Vamos Bella! Te conozco desde hace tiempo…Nunca pensé que llegarías a esto…- señaló alrededor y entonces lo supe, él me había visto, sabía lo que había hecho hace nada y no pude notarlo ¿Por qué demonios no lo hice?

-¡Deja de hablar de mí y dime quien eres tu…!- le ordené, el me miró más serio ahora y tan pronto lo hizo desvió su mirada.

-¡No conseguirás hechizarme…! ¡Estoy protegido!…- dijo dejándome en shock ¡Ni siquiera había intentado hacerlo!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¡No eres nadie!- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-Sé que no me conoces - sonrió de lado- todavía…Pero mi familia fundó la SAV- abrí los ojos sorprendida- así que si me considero alguien aunque tú lo desconozcas- ¿Este idiota era el jefe?

-¿Tu eres el idiota al cargo?- sonreí de lado- entonces para poder acabar con ello solo debo matarte a ti…- rió más fuerte.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para enfrentarme a ti solo?- silbó y aparecieron el resto alrededor de nosotros…

-Bella son demasiados…- susurró Jake a mi lado, entonces recordé que se hallaba junto a mí, estaba tan concentrada en los enemigos que lo olvide, intentaría hacer lo de antes, estaba convencida que podría, solo necesitaba quitar a Jake de en medio… ¡Por nada del mundo quería que resultara herido…!

-Jake lo siento…

-¿Qué?- me miró en shock, lo toqué y con solo un parpadeo lo mandé a casa…Allí estaría a salvo de éstos…No sabía muy bien lo que eran pero no me importaba, no iba a dejarlos siquiera tocarme y también de mí, si hacía lo de antes no sabía cómo saldría de ello.

-Parece que estás muy segura de ti misma- volví a sonreír.

-¡Por supuesto que si…! ¡Ahora acércate si eres tan valiente…! ¡A ver si te atreves!- volvió a reír, metió su mano en el bolsillo y lo vi…El polvo en su mano, así que corrí y me puse junto a él, pero no lo suficiente rápido para que me diera con él…- ¡Maldita sea!- empezó a reír cuando me quedé parada a solo centímetros de cogerlo.

-Siento que tenga que ser así, pero vamos con prisa…- me guiñó el ojo- sé que tu amigo vendrá con refuerzos y ellos no me interesan en absoluto - se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- teniendo a su reina a mis pies no será difícil controlarlos a todos…-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Otro con la misma mierda de James!

-¡No soy ninguna reina!…Solo soy la jefa de policía de la comisaria de Tokio ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Y te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto…!- ya notaba que pasaba el efecto pero lo haría creer que seguía inmóvil…Miré a todos los que se congregaban alrededor… Era ahora o nunca, no quería que los chicos vinieran y los dañara a ellos…Así que me concentré en expandir la misma energía de antes…Me estaba costando…Tal vez fuera porque gasté demasiada antes.

-También me dijeron que no querías aceptarlo…Tengo que reconocer que lo primero que quise fue matarte…No quería que nada de este submundo saliera a la luz y menos reforzados con una reina…- volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios- pero el hecho de verte…- no me estaba gustando nada esas miradas- Ya James me habló de lo hermosa que eras pero no pude creerlo hasta que te vi…- me cogió el cabello de la cara y lo metió detrás de mí oreja- así que mis planes cambiaron - volvió a acercarse a mi más de lo que debería- llegué a la conclusión que teniéndote para mí sería mejor que matarte y que esos monstruos sigan por ahí sin nadie a su cargo…- mi ira iba creciendo a la vez que mi energía, pero debía esperar el momento propio para soltarlo y acabar con todos estos imbéciles… Aunque el imbécil mayor tenía un aura extraña, no sabía si sería tan fácil acabarlo, a pesar de parecer inofensivo ocultaba algo extraño… - ¡Así que esto es lo que haremos! – Dio un par de palmadas casi en mi cara-¡Te casaras conmigo y así no correrá más sangre de los tuyos y los míos…! – lo miré muy mal ¿En serio creía que iba a consentirlo? ¡Estaba más loco que una cabra! - ¡Yo daré las ordenes y tú te encargarás que se cumplan...!- dijo tan serio que no pude evitar reír, el me observaba muy enojado y más risa me daba.

-¡No puedo creer que te montes tu solo este tipo de películas!- lo miré seria ahora- ¡Yo ya tengo mi pareja, me casaré con él y con nadie más!- sonrió.

-No lo creo…Ese será el primero en morir- hizo una seña a sus hombres y trajeron a Edward.

-¡Edward!- grité pero no parecía estar consciente… ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?- ¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- se alzó de hombros.

-No sabría decirte, pero te aconsejo que te portes bien o…- siguió parloteando pero no le prestaba atención, sólo podía ver a Edward a unos metros de mí y probablemente herido…Entonces la ira liberó mi energía sin querer…Al ver la destrucción expandirse, corrí junto a Edward y una vez junto a él lo cubrí con mi cuerpo y esperé que pasara… Cuando todo pareció calmarse levanté la cabeza y volví a ver todo destruido como antes… ¡Mierda! Luego lo arreglaría ahora lo importante era Edward…

-Edward…-puse mi mano sobre él y enseguida despertó algo desorientado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Mierda Bella! ¿Estás bien?- le alcé una ceja… ¿En serio lo preguntaba después de haberse dejado atrapar?

-Edward será mejor que te levantes, debo arreglar este desastre- fue entonces cuando miró alrededor y se fijó en el entorno, me miró algo asustado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – negué, ahora mismo no me apetecía dar explicaciones, así que me alejé de él, me agaché y puse mi mano sobre el suelo, cerré los ojos y al momento de abrirlos estaba todo como antes y ni rastro de los indeseables.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Edward a mi lado muy desconcertado.

-No preguntes porque no lo sé…-suspiré algo cansada- Supongo que será uno de los efectos del cambio…-dije algo pensativa… ¿Qué más había hecho la sangre de James conmigo? ¿Por qué me hacía mutar? ¿Qué cosas nuevas podría hacer?

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó, dirigí mi mirada a el algo cansada y lo vi mirar el suelo a unos metros de mí ¿Qué estaría mirando? Me acerqué para saber qué es lo que lo tenía tan impresionado y vi el cuerpo del idiota de antes recomponiéndose solo.

-¿Qué demonios es este tío?- grité en shock…No entendía nada, cogí a Edward y nos alejamos bastante de él, mientras lo hacía intente ver si había alguien más alrededor pero parecía que la única presencia era él ¿Por qué sólo él podía regenerarse? ¿Qué demonios era ese hombre?

-¿Es un hibrido?- preguntó Edward algo desconcertado, suspiré.

-No lo sé…Parecía humano hasta que se me acercó y noté algo raro, pero no sabría decirte…Tal vez Alistair pueda decirnos más…Lo que te puedo asegurar que no es de los nuestros.

-¿Es del grupo ese que nos quiere matar?- asentí.

-Creo que es su jefe…- abrió los ojos muy sorprendido- o al menos eso dijo, aunque no creo que mintiera- pensé en voz alta. Tal vez lo hiciera, aunque no estaba segura si lo hizo o no…Estaba demasiado concentrada en expandir la destrucción.

-¿Y porque no terminamos con el antes que se regenere?- Edward corrió hacia su cuerpo sin que pudiera detenerlo, lo levantó e iba a arrancarle la cabeza cuando algo lo lanzó contra el árbol más cercano y corrí a mirarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- asintió en shock mirando al cuerpo todavía sin recomponer- Debe tener algún tipo de protección…Tal vez podamos atarlo, ya que dañarlo no podemos y por lo que veo le está llevando su tiempo.

-Sí, la cuestión es que usamos para hacerlo- suspiré mirando alrededor he intentado encontrar algo que me sirviera.

-No lo sé…

-¿Chicos estáis bien?- llegó Alistair junto a nosotros preguntándonos, se notaba algo de tirantez con Edward pero menos de lo que esperaba, al vernos bien, se volvió al entorno y luego a mí -¿Qué ha pasado?- suspiré de nuevo muy cansada ya.

-Luego te explico…Lo mejor es que veas esto…- lo arrastré junto al tipo de antes y lo vi abrir mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede seguir vivo después de tantos años?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?- asintió.

-¡Es el hijo del fundador del SAV…! ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó muy preocupado y negué.

-Me paralizó con ese polvo y luego el…- ¿Le decía la verdad? No creo que fuera momento ni lugar, había mucha gente alrededor y todos me miraban con admiración ¿Podían saber lo que había hecho? No sabíamos mucho de los originales, pero tenían capacidades que el resto de su especie no poseían tal vez una fuera el ver o notar lo que ha ocurrido, suspiré, cada vez me parecía más a ellos que a una humana o incluso a una de las especies…

-¿Te hizo daño?- gritó de nuevo Alistair trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

-No, más bien se lo hice yo a el- lo señalé y se quedó asombrado- Y creo que James trabajaba con el… Aunque por lo que dijo no creo que lo valorara mucho, solo lo utilizaba en su beneficio como quería hacer conmigo…- al observarlo nos dimos cuenta que le quedaba poco para terminar su regeneración- ¿Podemos atarlo con algo y encerrarlo?- negó.

-Lo que usemos será inútil…Solo hay un arma que puede matarlo y la tiene muy bien escondida no se sabe dónde- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Entonces le hagamos lo que le hagamos se regenerará?- asintió.

-Incluso cuando está en ese estado su cuerpo lo protege de cualquier ataque- eso sería lo que le ocurrió a Edward antes…Yo quería probar y sin mediar palabra le atravesé el pecho arrancando su corazón, su cuerpo me envió descargas que eran como cosquillas para mí, una vez lo hube sacado lo tire contra el mismo árbol que Edward chocó antes…Alistair y los demás se quedaron todos en shock.

-¿Cómo has conseguido hacer eso?- preguntó finalmente y alcé los hombros.

-¡La verdad es que no sé cómo consigo hacer nada…!- grité frustrada- Solo sé que he conseguido hacer algunas cosas que antes no hacía y deben ser por el cambio- asintió todavía en shock.

-Debemos valorar y ver el alcance de tus cambios…- asentí muy confusa…Entonces observamos como el tipo se levantó tan tranquilo, me miró muy enojado y fue a recoger su corazón para devolverlo a su pecho, una vez depositado se cerró enseguida el agujero que le hice.

-¡Cuando estés conmigo deberé domarte…!- amenazó y Edward gruñó.

-¡No te llevaras a mi mujer a ningún sitio! ¡Imbécil!- le sonrió con malicia.

-¡Me la llevaré cuando y donde quiera!- observó el entorno y la gente alrededor- Pero no será ahora…- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Nos volveremos a ver preciosa!- y desapareció antes de poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre se me escapan?- Alistair se puso a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Es mejor dejarlo ir…- le entrecerré los ojos y siguió- no lo tomes a mal, ahora que sabemos con quién nos enfrentamos es mejor ponerse manos a la obra y buscar ese arma que puede acabar con el- suspiré, en eso tenía razón.

-¿Estará en su casa?- alzó los hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Solo debemos buscar todo sobre él y averiguarlo- me sonrió- ¿No eres la experta en eso?- reí.

-Si, por lo menos sabemos por dónde comenzar, en la comisaria mañana intentaré averiguar más- me miró asombrado.

-¿Vas a trabajar mañana?

-¡Por supuesto! Ya he tardado demasiado, sé que no ha sido culpa de nadie, pero necesito volver a mi vida y mientras lo hago averiguar más sobre ese tipo.

-Si…Solo ten cuidado…Caius Vulturi no es alguien con quien deba meterse- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ese era Caius?- yo lo conocía solo por su nombre nunca lo había visto en persona, pero conocía su reputación, era uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de la ciudad, así que tenía muchos contactos y no podría acusarlo de nada sin pruebas ¡Maldita sea!

-Si…Sé que su reputación le precede, por eso debemos estar alerta y esa misma reputación nos salvará de que nos ataque en público, es una persona muy mediática para su mala suerte- rió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó pero sabía que algo escondía su risa.

-Nada… Será mejor que volvamos a casa…Leah estaba preocupada- sonreí.

-Si…Yo quiero ir a ver a Alice y su bebé, no lo conozco y estoy deseando hacerlo- me devolvió la sonrisa más ampliamente.

-¡Pues tienes suerte entonces! Ella se encuentra ya en casa…- ahora le devolví yo la sonrisa de igual forma.

-Voy a adelantarme…- miré de reojo a Edward que todavía se hallaba en shock, Alistair se dio cuenta y me preguntó.

-¿No deberías hablar con el antes?- negué.

-Lo mejor es dejar que lo asimile y luego hablaremos más tranquilos- miré alrededor para que se percatara de todos- no quiero que explote con todos cerca- asintió suspirando.

-Supongo que tienes razón, intentaré aplacarlo para ti- sonreí mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Haz lo que puedas!- cuando iba a irme Jake me abrazó.

-Bells, odio que hagas lo de antes- se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos- te recuerdo que ante todo somos amigos y ya sabes que te quiero mucho…- pude notar la verdad en su mirada…Yo también lo quería, era mi mejor amigo y había sido mi apoyo desde siempre. Sólo esperaba que fuera superando su enamoramiento y empezara a verme como lo que era…Su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Jake, de verdad que lo siento- me alzó ambas cejas y resoplé- lo que iba a hacer podía dañarte y no quería que ocurriera… Por eso te mandé lejos- suspiró.

-Espero que consigas controlarlo y la próxima vez pueda seguir a tu lado para ayudarte- escuché gruñidos alrededor y me percaté que todos se encontraban igual de preocupados que Jake.

-Él tiene razón…Gracias a ti somos libres y te apreciamos demasiado para dejarte sola en la batalla, así que cuenta con nosotros para que te ayudemos a controlar eso- Jared señaló alrededor y supe a lo que se refería, el resto asintieron y fueron dándome uno a uno abrazos todos, en su mirada podía ver orgullo, pero no entendía el porqué, solo hice lo que hice por mutación de unos genes que llevaba en mi sangre…Cualquiera con ellos hubiera hecho lo mismo…Entonces Alec me susurró al oído.

-No te subestimes, tu personalidad y corazón es la que guía a tus dones. Así que lo que hagas con ellos sí que depende de ti…- lo apreté a mí.

-Gracias Alec, necesitaba escuchar algo así para no sentirme un bicho raro- se separó de mí y sonrió.

-Si tú lo eres entonces todos lo somos- reímos juntos y en ese momento Edward volvió a acercarse.

-Bella, siento haberme puesto así antes, es solo que pierdo el control y los celos me ciegan- le sonreí y lo abracé.

-No te preocupes, te conozco lo suficiente- lo besé ligeramente en los labios y los demás se retiraron un poco de nosotros para darnos una relativa privacidad…

-Te amo Bella y te prometo que juntos acabaremos con ese idiota y todos los que vengan detrás- ahora recordé a James y decidí preguntar.

-¿Qué pasado con los hombres de James? ¿Hicieron por buscarlo?- negó.

-Por lo que averiguamos se dispersaron asustados, ya terminaron las desapariciones y Emmet pudo devolver a casa a todos los que mantenía encerrados- suspiró- aunque ya no como simples humanos.

-Supongo que algo es algo, por lo menos pueden recuperar sus vidas de forma relativa.

-Sí, porque nada volverá a ser lo mismo que antes, pero los hemos ayudado a controlarlo y nos ayudaran en lo que necesitemos- sonreí- y todo gracias a ti- rodé los ojos.

-Más bien a todos, yo solo paré a James, el resto lo hicisteis vosotros…Yo estaba como Blancanieves- reímos y me besó el tope de la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

-Te amo Bella y no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mi de la forma que hiciste antes- le entrecerré los ojos- me asusté mucho cuando caí en la cuenta que corriste sola…- no quería preocuparlo por la razón que lo hice- Sé que me puse algo cavernícola con lo de Leah y tu abuelo pero…- le cogí la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Solo debes aceptar que se aman como nosotros- asintió suspirando, parece que estaba empezando a hacerlo- yo me alegro mucho que Alistair haya encontrado de nuevo el amor y que vaya a darme un pequeño tío- reí y él aunque se resistió al principio terminó acompañándome con las risas.

-No sé cómo consigues que siempre vea el lado positivo de todo- lo besé.

-Lo mismo me pasa contigo- nos besamos más profundamente, de forma que olvidé donde y con quien estábamos hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-Será mejor que bajen de ahí y volvamos a casa- miré a los chicos que se encontraban bajo nosotros…Lo había vuelto a hacer, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos levitando sobre ellos, sonreí, me concentré en bajar y lo hicimos poco a poco.

-Tienes razón…- me volví a Edward, le di mi mano que no dudó en coger y nos fuimos corriendo a casa con todos detrás, esperaba llegar y abrazar tanto a Alice como al pequeño Jasper.

-¡Bells!- vino Alice corriendo junto a mí y se me echó encima, si no fuera tan fuerte como soy creo que mi torpeza y la fuerza del impacto nos hubiera hecho caer a ambas al suelo- ¡No me puedo creer que hayáis despertado juntas!

-Ni yo…La verdad que nunca pensé que dormiría tanto tiempo de nuevo…- suspiré y ella me miró a la cara sonriendo.

-No quiero hacerte recordar malos omentos, así que ¿Qué te parece que disfrutemos una tarde de chicas y los dejemos a ellos solos?- reí.

-Me parece estupendo, pero quiero conocer al pequeño Jasper antes- ahora se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Si…Mi pequeño esta con Ángela- me arrastró con ella junto a la misma y dejamos a Edward atrás- ¡Mira!- cogió al pequeño Jasper de los brazos de Ángela para dármelo- Este es tu sobrino- sonreí ampliamente.

-Hola peque…- lo besé en la cabeza y el me abrazó, no sé cómo pudo hacerlo siendo tan pequeño, hasta Alice se sorprendió- parece que le caigo bien.

-Ya reconoce a su familia- le pasó la mano por la cabeza- os he echado mucho de menos- al decir esto se le saltaron las lágrimas, la abracé junto al pequeño y Ángela que se nos unió, para posteriormente venir también Leah para un abrazo grupal. Después de un rato llegaron mis niñas junto a mí…

-¡Mamá!- se me echaron encima y las demás se apartaron, me agaché junto con el pequeño Jasper a ellas.

-¿Ya conocéis al primito Jasper?- sonrieron.

-Si…La tía Alice nos lo presentó en el hospital mientras estabas de viaje- dijo muy alegre Nessie, suspiré triste…De viaje ¡Ojalá lo hubiera estado! Las hubiera llevado conmigo.

-Si, al primito le gustan mis trucos de magia- dijo Reneesme haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño que les sonreía.

-Parece que todas le gustamos- sonrieron ambas y entonces se acercaron Ben y Jasper a saludarme.

-Bella me alegro de tu vuelta-dijo Jasper a la vez que me daba un abrazo y cogía de nuevo al pequeño- ¡tú y yo nos vamos a una tarde de hombres campeón!- le dijo al pequeño que comenzó a reír y se alejó junto a Edward, Ben se quedó un momento mirando sin saber que hacer hasta que Ángela le dio un codazo y resopló.

-¡Vamos Ben! ¡No es tan difícil!- volvió a suspirar mirándome y lo que dijo me dejó alucinada.

-Siento mi comportamiento y te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por Ángela y por mí- le alcé una ceja, a pesar de estar forzado a decírmelo por Ángela veía verdad en sus ojos, así que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

-No es nada Ben…Ella es de mi familia así que lo hice encantada- asintió algo avergonzado- y todo lo pasado queda olvidado- volvió a asentir y se retiró junto a los chicos…Ya no me faltaba nadie más por saludar, así que me reuní con las chicas- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Salimos al Carver? ¡Muero por ese pastel que hacen!- mi niñas fueron las primeras en gritar.

-¡Sí! ¡Pastel!- las chicas asintieron.

-¡Pues todas a cambiarse que nos vamos!- nos retiramos a vestirnos y una vez listas fuimos todas en mi coche y el de Leah. Ahora que Edward se lo había tomado mejor estaba más entusiasmada con la idea de ser mamá. Una vez que llegamos al Carver las niñas se fueron a jugar al parque cercano mientras nos sentábamos a charlar.

-¡Pues ahora estoy más que tranquila! –Suspiró Leah confirmando mis sospechas- No sabía cómo decirle a Edward lo de mi relación y luego se complicó con mi embarazo… Tu situación...- agachó la vista apenada- ni yo ni Alistair estábamos de humor para hablar de nuestra relación…Pero cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, solo buscábamos el mejor momento de hacerlo…-sonrió ampliamente ahora- ¡Menos mal que despertaste antes! ¡No quería agobiar a mi hermano con eso también!- dijo algo apenada y le cogí la mano para reconfortarla.

-Lo importante es que ya lo habéis hablado y se solucionó- volvió a resoplar.

-Tu no estuviste allí porque te fuiste, pero no le hace mucho gracia…Yo creo que solo lo dejó estar por respeto a ti y a lo que Alistair representa en tu vida- empezó a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa- No fue planeado… Simplemente sucedió sin más…En cuanto lo vi lo sentí, pero no pensé que a él le ocurriera lo mismo hasta que se desató la pasión entre ambos, no sabíamos cómo decíroslo a los 2… Entonces quedaste inconsciente…-quise quitarle hierro al asunto, estaba convencida que Edward lo aceptaría más temprano que tarde.

-¡Lo superará…! Tal vez le cueste pero lo importante es que tú seas feliz- puse la mano en su vientre- y este pequeñín también- entonces lo sentí moverse y ambas nos miramos asombradas.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- aparté la mano enseguida.

-Parece que se movió… ¿Lo sentiste?- asintió en shock.

-Si…y es demasiado pronto para que se note…- Alice puso su mano encima y Ángela también se acercó a hacer lo mismo, al momento todas negaron.

-Yo no noto nada- dijo Alice y miró a Ángela que negó también.

-Tampoco…- las miré extrañada y volví a poner la mano en su vientre por si había sido casualidad…Al momento de posarla lo sentimos de nuevo y todas me miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué fue eso Bells?- negué algo sorprendida.

-No tengo ni idea…-las miré mientras poníamos todas juntas las manos sobre Leah y él bebe comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Leah con las lágrimas asomando- Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan hermoso- sonreí.

-A mí me encantaría vivirlo, pero ahora mismo mis niñas son muy pequeñas… - miré al lugar donde estaban jugando y algo me alertó…- ¿Que...?- una figura que no distinguía bien se les acercaba sigilosamente mientras jugaban y ellas no parecían percatarse de nada. Sin decir nada corrí todo lo que pude para abordar al intruso antes que alcanzara a las niñas, cuando le di alcance lo tiré al suelo y al mirarlo a la cara no me podía creer quien era…

-¿Riley?- el me miraba igual de shockeado que yo a él… ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué acechaba a mis niñas?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo les siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***¡Listo! A partir de ahora actualizaré ambas versiones a la vez***


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

EDWARD

Todavía no me creía que esos imbéciles me hubieran cogido in fraganti ¿Por qué mis sentidos no me alertaron? Tal vez solo pensaba en Bella y eso me hizo perder la concentración en nada más. Todavía era un misterio para mí como habían conseguido dejarme inmóvil e inconsciente…El polvo no pudo ser porque la vez anterior solo nos dejó inmóviles… Debía ser cualquier otra cosa rara ¡Malditos idiotas! Cuando pensaba que todo estaba controlado con mi hermano preso, me salen ahora estos idiotas a molestar.

Era normal que solo la tuviera a ella en mente, después de verla irse como se fue, no me quedó de otra que aclarar con Alistair y Leah lo ocurrido… En el fondo Bella tenía razón, ahí pude ver que realmente se habían enamorado como Bella y yo, eso era algo que entendía perfectamente. En nuestra raza cuando llega nuestra pareja indicada no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuestros instintos son más parecidos a los de los animales, simplemente nos dominan y nos dejamos llevar.

Lo bueno de todo es que solo nos pasa con la persona correcta…Y si a mi hermana le llegó con alguien como Alistair ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ella era lo bastante adulta como para saber llevarlo…O al menos eso esperaba…

Volviendo a los idiotas… ¡No me podía creer que me hubieran hecho algo así!…Menos mal que Bella lo solucionó, la cuestión es cómo… ¿Por qué ella hacía esas cosas y yo no? Alistair dijo que compartíamos poderes, pero yo solo hacia una mínima parte de lo que ella conseguía…La admiraba en todo, a pesar de su poder no lo usaba en contra de nadie que no lo mereciera…Y yo solo deseaba ser como ella para poder protegerla de todo y de todos.

Después de lo ocurrido me enteré que ahora tenía otro imbécil y raro idiota que quería robármela… No iba a ser fácil ser el marido de Bella… ¡Es lo que tenía estar con la reina de las razas! De todas formas quería hablar con Alistair para que me ayudara a mejorar todo lo que fuera posible… Ese imbécil se veía más poderoso de lo que me gustaría…El hecho de haberse casi desintegrado para luego volver a recomponerse…O que su cuerpo se defendiera incluso sin estar consciente… ¡Era raro de cojones! ¡Y encima quería a mi Bella! ¡Ella era mía!

Tras aquello, por fin lo arreglamos antes que se fuera con las chicas y me quedé más tranquilo…No me gustaba pelear con ella, pero siempre había algo que me cegaba, en este caso entendía su enojo…Fuera como fuera era su tatarabuelo y ahí no podía hacer nada…Solo esperar que todo saliera bien y mi sobrino no fuera tan…

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- preguntó Jasper extrañado y negué.

-Solo pensaba…- el pequeño Jasper me miraba fijamente- ¿Qué pasó campeón? ¿Quieres que el tío Edward te coja?- se quedó igual sin echarme los brazos y Jasper rió.

-Me parece que le gusta más Bella- suspiré.

-Sí, ella tiene algo que le gusta a todo el mundo…- dije perdido en mis pensamientos y Jasper volvió a reír.

-Si…Ya me dijeron que otro te la quiere quitar- lo miré mal y siguió riendo pero de forma más disimulada.

-No tiene gracia Jasper…Ese imbécil es duro…Pero daré con la forma de quitarlo de medio como sea…- dije esto último dando un puño sobre mi palma para enfatizar lo que quería decir y se puso serio ahora.

-Edward, espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna locura tú solo...- negué.

-Les pediré a ayuda a ellos - los señalé y el me entendió enseguida.

-En ese caso, te apoyo…Ellos seguro que saben que hacer mejor que los nuestros.

-Si…llevan muchos años de experiencia…Me pregunto que les haría James…- el me miró y negó.

-No creo que sea conveniente preguntar, conociendo el nivel de depravación de tu hermano me lo imagino perfectamente.

-Si…Todavía no entiendo cómo llegó a convertirse en algo así- suspiró y me puso la mano libre en un hombro.

-El poder…eso lo corrompió- asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sí…Aunque también tuvo mucho que ver que esa maldita mujer no hacía más que envenenarlo más todavía-suspiró antes de contestar.

-Sí, eso no ayudó mucho tampoco - asentí- Pero ella está muerta y tu hermano encerrado…- entonces vino Alistair y nos interrumpió.

-Hablando de James- lo miramos expectantes- Nosotros…- señaló a los originales- Vamos a hablar con tu hermanito- dijo con aire sarcástico y negué.

-Desde el momento que asesinó a mis padres dejó de serlo- asintió suspirando, supongo que le trajo malos recuerdos.

-Te entiendo…-ahora fue Quil el que llegó junto a nosotros e interrumpió lo que fuera a decir Alistair.

-¡Chicos será mejor que vayamos con ese indeseable pero ya!- se estaba frotando la manos fuertemente…Así que me imaginaba que a James le esperaba una buena y más si no colaboraba.

-Yo me quedaré aquí- dijo Jasper y mirando a su hijo- no quiero que mi bebé presencie nada de eso- reí.

-Tampoco contaba con ello- asintió y se despidió antes de irse dentro de la casa.

-Los veo después…- cuando se alejó me volví a ellos de nuevo.

-¿Los demás vendrán? - Alistair negó.

-Estaremos los 3- nos miró a todos- somos más que suficientes para hacerlo hablar…y si no…

-¡Yo ayudaré! –dijo Alec junto a nosotros y me sobresaltó ¿De dónde coño había salido? Algo debió notar en mi mirada que el sólo contestó a mi pregunta no hecha.

-Soy un brujo Edward…- dijo como si fuera obvio y resoplé.

-La verdad nunca me interesé en el resto de razas- me miró asombrado y le alcé las cejas- ¿Qué? ¡Llevo años buscando a mi pareja! ¡No he pensado en nada más!- negó.

-Estos descendientes nuestros son demasiado extraños… ¡Hay que conocer todo y de todos!…Es la mejor manera de defenderse.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero nunca lo hemos necesitado- me entrecerraron los 3 los ojos.

-Las cosas están más que descontroladas…Si hubierais puesto algo de interés se podría haber arreglado antes de llegar a esto - dijeron como acusación y bajé la vista apenado.

-Lo siento…La verdad que no me paré mucho tiempo en mirar más allá de mi búsqueda de Bella- negaron y tras dar un largo suspiro cambiaron de tema.

-Lo pasado, pasado está…Ahora será mejor que vayamos al asunto que nos atañe- asentí y los seguí a los 3 a la habitación o más bien cárcel de James. No sabía cómo pero lo mantenían lo bastante controlado y débil para que no pudiera liberarse.

Cuando llegamos junto a él nos miraba a todos como siempre, su posición no le había hecho perder nada de su altivez y arrogancia…El nunca cambiaría.

-¿Habéis venido a divertiros a mi costa?- se cruzó de brazos y nos miró a todos pero se detuvo más tiempo en mí -Huelo a Caius en ti…- sonrió con malicia- ¿Ya te dio tu merecido?-

-¡Imbécil!- iba a lanzarme a él pero Alistair me paró.

-A su momento Edward…- lo miró serio y se sentó junto a él, James apartó la vista, eso solo significaba que sabía que él podía dominarlo…Interesante - quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de Caius- negó.

-No puedo decir algo que no sé…

-El parecía conocerte muy bien- abrió los ojos asombrado pero fue tan rápido que apenas nos dio tiempo a verlo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Alistair sonrió con malicia y a continuación le cogió una mano y la rompió, el crujido de los huesos retumbó por toda la habitación. La mantuvo cogida para que no pudiera regenerarse…El aguantaba el tipo pero se veía claramente el sufrimiento en su cara.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- Alec lo calló con un movimiento de su mano.

-Solo hablarás cuando vayas a decir algo de provecho…Todo lo demás será silenciado- no pudo decir nada pero su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿Entonces te animas a hablar?- le preguntó entre risas Alistair y asintió a regañadientes.

-No puedo decir mucho porque es como yo…

-¿Te refieres a idiota?- preguntó Quil lleno de sarcasmo y él lo miró muy furioso, estoy convencido que si pudiera hablar le diría unos buenos piropos, no pude evitar disfrutar y mucho de verlo así…

-Él sabe cómo esconder lo importante sobre sí mismo para evitar que lo usen en su contra…

-Entiendo…Eso quiere decir que no sabes nada- rió.

-Lo mismo que seguramente saben ustedes- siguió riendo y Alec lo silenció de nuevo.

-Me molesta tu risa- le dijo a modo de explicación, alzó los hombros y él lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Entonces si no te necesitamos para nada más lo mejor será deshacernos de ti cuanto antes- dijo al fin Alistair muy convencido, abrió los ojos asustado y negó.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?- preguntó Alec, él era de todos el más razonable, Alistair suspiró cansado.

-Si no puede ayudarnos con Caius no veo porque mantenerlo así- lo miró y Alec lo dejó hablar.

-¿Y Bella?- sonreí ampliamente- ¿No me manteníais así por ella?- preguntó desesperado.

-Ya despertó y se encuentra bien…- me interrumpió.

-¡Solo quieres deshacerte de la competencia!...- sonrió de lado- veo que realmente nos parecemos bastante- suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No lo creo…Yo solo daño a quien lo hace conmigo o con los que quiero…Tú en cambio…- me interrumpió colérico.

-¡Yo solo lo hice para hacernos mejores!-nos miró con reproche a todos- ¡A todos! Creo que solo fue para mejor- negué.

-Nunca preguntaste o hiciste algo con el consentimiento de nadie…Eso no está bien…Pero ya no se puede reparar, solo queda seguir adelante…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Quil ansioso por llevarlo a cabo el mismo.

-¡No! ¡Si tengo que morir quiero que sea Bella quien lo haga!- gritó y lo miré furioso.

-¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?- me puse junto a él a la velocidad nuestra y lo cogí del cuello alzándolo- ¡Dime! ¡Bella no tiene por qué hacer algo que nos compete a nosotros!- rió.

-Veo en tu cara que deseas hacerlo… ¡Venga Edward! Al fin y al cabo así solo demostrarás a todos que eres como yo- tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para soltarlo. Lo que menos quería era darle la razón y el hecho de matarlo con mis propias manos aunque se lo mereciera era el primer paso…

-¿Sabes qué? – Se acercó Alistair peligrosamente a nosotros y pude notar el miedo en su mirada- tienes razón, le dejaré a Bella la opción de decidir qué hacer contigo- sonrió en triunfo- pero no creo que salgas muy bien parado- sonrió con malicia.

-Ya veremos- me miró altivo- nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que el vuestro- volví a cogerlo del cuello y se puso a reír como loco.

-¡No te atrevas a decir mentiras como esas de mi mujer! ¡Tú vinculo ni siquiera se llevó a cabo!- negó.

-¿Cuándo bebió tu sangre cambió como con la mía? - me quedé perplejo y desconcertado ¡Era verdad! En el fondo tenía razón, Bella había bebido de mí y aun así…

-No le prestes atención, tu vínculo con Bella es más fuerte que ninguno- dijo Alistair intentando reconfortarme pero logró todo lo contrario.

-¿Quieres decir que si hay un vínculo?- no dijo nada, sólo apartó la mirada ¡Mierda! Necesitaba salir de allí antes de perder el control y acabar yo mismo con su vida… Sin decir nada salí corriendo hasta llegar hacia lo más profundo del bosque y me senté sobre una piedra que había al borde de un acantilado.

¿Realmente existía un vínculo entre ellos? Y si era así… ¿Sería posible que se cortara? ¿Ella lo deseaba? ¿Podría matar a James? Tantas preguntas vinieron a mi mente que no pude evitar pasarme las manos por el pelo logrando despeinarlo… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me sentía tan inseguro cuando se trataba de James? Ella nunca ha dejado ver que lo quiera ni nada parecido… Y estoy convencido que cuando sepa de mi malestar solo conseguiré que se enfade conmigo…Entonces ¿Por qué la duda no me deja tranquilo? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme la idea de Bella y él juntos de mi cabeza? Tras un rato admirando el paisaje bajo mis pies suspiré a la nada…

-¡Maldito James!

BELLA

-¿Riley?- volví a repetir y fue entonces cuando pareció salir del shock.

-¿Bella?- asentí- ¿Bella Swan?- volví a asentir y lo miré como si fuera idiota.

-¡Si soy Bella! Y espero que me expliques detalladamente ¿Qué demonios pretendías con mis hijas? – el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tus hijas?- asentí y las señalé, ellas se encontraban a una distancia prudente, mirándonos muy atentas y alerta, lo podía distinguir perfectamente. Peter y Charlotte las habían enseñado bien…

-Si… ¡Mis hijas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- suspiró y negó.

-Solo tenía hambre…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Querías comértelas?- desvió la vista antes de contestar.

-Si…-no pude evitar coger su cuello y apretar fuertemente-no…preten…dia…-dijo casi sin aliento.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que no pretendías! Si no lo que querías y no voy a consentir que si quiera pienses en tocarlas…- asintió con mucho trabajo y entonces lo solté un poco para que hablara- Explícame porque querías hacerlo.

-James me convirtió en vampiro…- suspiré frustrada ¿Por qué siempre salía el a colación? ¡Estaba tan harta de ese maldito monstruo!

-Entiendo…Pero eso sigue sin explicar porque ellas- las señalé y el asintió.

-Solo puedo saciarme con niñas…He intentado beber de adultos pero…no salió muy bien…

-¿A qué te refieres?- apartó de nuevo la vista de mí y ahí supe a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de él.

-Como no me saciaba seguí bebiendo y ellos…

-¿Los mataste?- asintió apenado y lo solté.

-¿Solo consigues calmar tu sed con niños?- suspiró antes de volver a explicar.

-Más bien con ellos puedo controlar mi sed…- le entrecerré los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que decía ¿Sólo con niños controla la sed? Algo raro e inverosímil - ¡Pero no tengo necesidad de dañarlos!…Solo los hechizo mientras bebo de ellos y luego los dejo como estaban sin recuerdos de nada- negué.

-De todas maneras no está bien…- asintió muy avergonzado-Tengo que llevarte con Alistair, él sabrá que hacer- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Alistair es?- asentí cansada.

-Si…Solo él y los demás originales pueden ayudarte- suspiró rendido.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti- alcé los hombros.

-Ahora mismo es lo único que tienes- resopló- ¡Es verdad!- me levanté y lo ayudé a hacer lo mismo, enseguida se acercaron mis niñas a asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

-Nessie, Reneesme, él es Riley- asintieron mirándolo desconfiadas.

-¿Es de los buenos?- preguntó Nessie y reí.

-Eso pretendo averiguar- les di un beso a cada una- voy a llevarlo con el abuelo- asintieron mirándome preocupadas ¡Eran un cielo de niñas! Si supieran lo que era capaz de hacer no se preocuparían tanto…O puede que me tuvieran miedo a mi…Sacudí la cabeza ¡No creía que fuera posible! Yo nunca les haría daño…A ninguno…

-¿Mamá estas bien?- me preguntó Reneesme sacándome de mis pensamientos y asentí.

-Si cariño, lo estoy- le pasé la mano por la cabeza para tranquilizarla y me dirigí a Nessie.

-Cariño, dile a tus tías que debo ir a casa ya…- asintió e iba alejarse cuando Reneesme se me echó encima, me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

-Te quiero mamá y ten cuidado con ese…- sonreí- no me gusta- no pude evitar reír y la apreté más fuerte a mí.

-Lo tendré cielo, ahora ve con tu hermana y no os despeguéis la una de la otra-me agarró la cara y me miró seria antes de agregar.

-Yo cuidaré de las 2…- dijo muy convencida y la besé fuertemente.

-Te quiero pequeña.

-Y yo a ti mamá…-después de darle otro abrazo se reunió con su hermana y las vi irse junto a las chicas que nos miraban extrañadas, les hice una seña con la cabeza para que supieran que todo estaba controlado antes de coger a Riley del brazo y hacernos aparecer en la casa de Edward…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se quedó perplejo observando todo y a todos alrededor.

-Hemos fluctuado - asintió muy desconcertado todavía- aquí vivimos…Debemos buscar a Alistair…- lo sentí abajo en los laboratorios y me dirigí allí con Riley pegado a mí. Él estaba más que nervioso y me seguía casi pegado a mí, la reputación de Alistair debía ser muy conocida porque iba muy asustado.

-¿Estás segura que es buena idea?- suspiré.

-Sí, él es el mejor en esto…

-No sé, todos me miran raro- miré en la dirección que él lo hacía y efectivamente así era…Incluso parece que con repulsión… ¿Por qué sería? Lo miré nuevamente, Riley nunca fue un chico popular…Más bien era el chico normal de la clase…Todavía me extrañaba que me recordara, casi nunca hablamos en el instituto. Al ver su incomodidad decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Será porque eres nuevo…- le dije pero ni yo lo creía…Cuando llegamos junto a Alistair vi que estaba junto a Alec y Quil torturando a James- Alistair…- los interrumpí y los 3 se giraron hacia a mi desconcertados.

-¿Qué coño…?- casi gritó Alec, corrió a por Riley y lo apretó junto a la pared- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?- los miré a todos entrecerrando los ojos y pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Alistair dejó a James que nos miraba riendo como loco y se acercó a mí.

-Es un segador…- lo miré confundida y el me llevó fuera para explicarme mejor- son vampiros cuya única finalidad es acabar con las otras razas…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Quieres decir que un solo muerdo y…- asintió muy asustado.

-Creí que habíamos acabamos con todos…- ahora le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Sabías de su existencia?

-¡Claro que sí! James los creó para acabar con todo aquel que no le fuera útil o se resistiera a su dominio- negué.

-¡Ese monstruo no trae más que problemas!…Creo que lo mejor es matarlo- sonrió.

-Pues para eso te estábamos esperando…-abrí los ojos sorprendida- él quiere que seas tú quien lo mate.

-Puedo hacerlo…Pero no me gustaría tener que matar a Riley si no es necesario…

-Bella…es mejor acabar con ellos y…

-¡No! Él no tiene la culpa de lo que es – me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Ni siquiera lo sabe!…Me dijo que era un vampiro que solo se sacia con los menores…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- asentí.

-Dice que con los adultos no se controla y los mata.

-Eso es porque solo les afecta a ellos…- se cogió la barbilla en gesto pensativo antes de seguir- Nuestra sangre es lo que lo alimenta, como su fin es matarnos es lo que lo lleva a alimentarse hasta nuestra muerte…- lo interrumpí.

-Entonces tiene sentido, él se alimenta de menores para no matar a los adultos… Me lo dijo a la cara y pude ver la verdad de sus palabras en su mirada.

\- ¿Realmente crees que no será un peligro para todos?

-No lo sé seguro, pero no quiero muertes innecesarias… Puedo controlarlo bien…

-Está bien, lo haremos como dices, tendré a Alec pendiente de él hasta estar convencidos que no dañará a nadie-sonreí en respuesta.

-Supongo que algo es algo… Si es como dices, nos vendrá bien para acabar con algún indeseable…-sonrió.

-Eso es algo maquiavélico…Sus muertes son horribles.

-Si se lo merecen no tengo problemas…-reímos ambos- Sólo os pide que lo aconsejéis y orientéis para entenderse a sí mismo- asintió conforme.

-Lo haremos.

-¡Bien! Ahora quiero que me dejéis a solas con James…Quiero terminar el trabajo- sonrió orgulloso y entró dentro, yo lo seguí.

-¡Chicos debemos salir!- todos se volvieron a mi orgullosos excepto Riley que se veía nervioso y perdido junto a Alec- Bella tiene algo que hacer- asintieron de igual forma y salieron con un asustado Riley.

-¿Bella?- me acerqué a él y le dije al oído.

-No te harán daño, te explicarán todo lo que debas saber y te mantendrán al cargo de Alec- lo señalé y el tragó grueso.

-¿En serio? Esta gente me da miedo- me susurró y sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a ellos…Al principio son un poco desconfiados…

-¿Tú crees que se acostumbrarán a mí?- volví a sonreírle.

-Te lo aseguro- miré a los chicos y les hice un gesto con la cabeza para que cuidaran de él, no quería tener que enfadarme por cometer un asesinato innecesario- os lo encargo y cuidad bien de él- Alec le pasó la mano por el hombro y eso lo asustó más.

-¡Yo me encargo Bella!- me guiñó- no te preocupes- asentí.

-Eso espero…Ahora si me permiten- salieron todos y cerré la puerta para tener intimidad con James. Quería averiguar todo antes de matarlo.

-Parece que la reina por fin se dignó a comportarse como tal…- dijo con malicia y sonreí.

-Sé lo que intentas y conmigo no te valdrá…- vi un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada que duró solo un segundo- quiero que me cuentes todo lo referente a Caius antes de morir- negó.

-Todo lo que sabía se lo dije a tu familia- dijo con bastante sarcasmo, así que con mi sola mirada comencé a apretar su cuello dejándolo sin aliento- es…verdad…- dijo entre jadeos y sonreí con malicia.

-No lo creo…Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es cierto- abrió los ojos asombrado- lo veo en tu mirada- me acerqué para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos- ahora dime de verdad lo que sabes de Caius…- me costó pero al final conseguí dominarlo y habló.

-Es un inmortal…La razón por la que lo consigue nadie lo sabe pero puedo asegurarte que hará lo que sea necesario por llevar a cabo su fin…

-¿Qué fin es ese?

-Acabar con todas la razas y que solo queden ellos, no son simples humanos, poseen habilidades nuestras pero no se consideran como razas...- lo interrumpí.

-¿Son híbridos como los tuyos?- negó.

-A mis híbridos se les podía controlar, son inmortales como Caius pero sin su habilidad de regenerarse…-¡Mierda! Por lo menos había algo bueno, se les podía matar- esos humanos son independientes, pero se mantienen unidos por el vínculo…

-¿Qué vinculo?

-El arma que posee Caius…- ¡Vaya! Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante- Es la que le da el poder y la posición, en el momento que la pierda…

-¿Eso quiere decir que sin ese arma en su poder no es nada?- asintió- Muy interesante…

-Pero nunca la encontrarás…- lo miré mal.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Yo también lo intenté y como verás no tuve ninguna suerte…- le entrecerré los ojos y siguió explicando- Iba a matarme y le propuse un trato…- inmediatamente se calló y noté como se resistía a mi hechizo y por consiguiente a seguir hablando.

-¡Dime que trato fue ese!- le grité de forma autoritaria, pero él seguía resistiéndose y entonces aumenté mi influencia y poder sobre el de forma que empezó a sangrar abundantemente por la nariz…

-Le prometí a su reina a cambio de poder y mi vida…- sus palabras avivaron mi furia.

-¿Cómo ibas a prometer algo que no te pertenece?- sonrió casi inconsciente.

-Tengo mis métodos…- ¡Imbécil! La ira me dominó e iba a matarlo rápidamente, pero el olor de su sangre penetró fuertemente en mis fosas nasales haciéndome perder el control de mí misma. Antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía clavé mis colmillos en su cuello y me puse a beber como un sediento hasta que se desintegró en mis brazos…

-¿Qué…?- cuando todo pasó y pude reaccionar me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… ¡Me había alimentado de él hasta su muerte! ¡Mierda!- ¿Cómo…?- entonces me dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, volví a ver muchas imágenes por mi mente que sabía que no eran mías y tras un grito de dolor volví a caer inconsciente…La única persona en mi mente fue Edward…

EDWARD

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos sobre toda esta mierda… Seguramente lo mejor era hablarlo con ella, seguro que lo entendía y podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, si lo mataba… ¿Qué? Me levanté sobresaltado, sentí algo en mi interior muy parecido a cuando perdí a mis padres… ¿Sería posible que…? Corrí todo lo que pude para llegar a casa y me encontré a Alistair y el resto junto a un chico que no conocía…

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- me miró extrañado.

-Ella está con las chicas todavía en el Carver, las niñas están con ella- suspiré aliviado.

-¡Menos mal!…- me miró raro y me expliqué- sentí algo y temí por ella.

-¿Te refieres a la sensación de pérdida de un familiar?- asentí y sonrió ampliamente- Seguramente es porque Bella ya acabó con James…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella está con él?- asintió- ¿Ahora?- volvió a asentir pero esta vez preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- negué.

-Necesito saber que ella está bien…No estoy tranquilo, ahora que sé dónde y con quién está tengo un mal presentimiento…- le dio una orden al resto de quedarse allí y me acompañó a la habitación de James. Antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve en seco…- algo pasa…

-Tienes razón…Noto…-abrió los ojos sorprendido y corrió a la habitación, cuando llegamos no pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que se supone que había pasado… Las cenizas de lo que una vez fue James estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y Bella se hallaba en el suelo inconsciente y toda cubierta de sangre… Por el olor supe que no era de ella, solo podía ser de alguien más y eso me molestó demasiado ¿Por qué y en qué circunstancias bebió de él? Cuando Alistair se acercó a ella y la checó, me miró preocupado.

-Edward… Creo que otra vez está mutando…Y esta vez no sé cómo sea…-lo dijo con un aire de preocupación en su voz que me puso nervioso y alerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- apartó la vista de mí.

-Esta vez bebió libremente…- sus palabras me calaron y me dolieron como nunca nada antes… Y solo me venía una pregunta a la cabeza ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante ¿Qué conseguiría Bella con esta nueva mutación? Sólo esperaba no tener que esperar otros 2 meses a que despertara…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

EDWARD

Llevábamos 2 días esperando a que Bella despertara… Suspiré de nuevo frustrado, no habíamos podido hacer mucho… Seth se hallaba junto a ella ahora mismo, dijo que sentía la necesidad de estar cerca y no sabía la razón…Yo sin embargo me hallaba demasiado mosqueado para poder pensar con claridad, prefería que fuera él quien estuviera allí, el hecho que bebiera de James hasta su muerte acompañado del hecho que siempre era él quien la hacía especial, era algo que me daba alegría y enfado a la vez. Estaba muy feliz de que estuviera muerto pero también enfadado por no ser yo quien consiguiera todo eso ¡Una jodida tontería que me tenía al borde!

¿Por qué siente esa necesidad de su sangre? O… ¿Por qué sólo mutaba con ella? ¿Por qué la hacía especial cuando la mía no? Sabía que era ilógico e irracional estar celoso de un muerto al que Bella sé que odia… Pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué esta angustia en mi pecho por todo ello? Me revolví el cabello por no sé cuanta vez…

-Edward…- ¡Mierda! Llegó a molestarme el que menos quería ver.

-No sé a qué hallas venido pero no estoy de humor para nada Paul…- suspiró.

-Lo siento… Me enteré de lo de Bella y yo…- lo miré receloso.

-¿Crees que porque ella está así te dejaré entrar sin más?- negó abatido- No deberías estar aquí…- le dije amenazante- si te cogen los originales ya sabes lo que te pasará- tragó grueso y asintió.

-Lo sé, pero echo de menos mi vida de antes…- me miró a los ojos- incluso nuestra amistad… Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y te pido que me perdones…-entendía lo que decía pero no era el momento para esto, tenía más preocupaciones en mi cabeza.

-No es un buen momento Paul…

-Edward…Por favor…- rogó, me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos para tratar de tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

-Paul…Ya te he dicho…- entonces escuché un ruido raro proveniente del bosque…- ¿Qué fue eso?- el me miró extrañado y suspiré- ¿No has oído ese ruido?- negó mirándome extrañado.

-No he oído nada…- volvió a sonar y corrí todo lo que pude hacía el lugar del que provenía… Llegué a una explanada del bosque… Allí se encontraban Quil, Jake y Mike, se veían muy animados peleando entre ellos ¡Idiotas! ¡Me habían asustado! Por un momento pensé…

-¡Maldita sea!- grité algo ofuscado…Ellos se volvieron a mi extrañados.

-¿Qué te pasa tío?- me preguntó Jake, él era bastante tocapelotas con el tema de… -¿Por qué no estás con Bella?- ¡Mierda! Ese tema… ¿Cómo si fuera asunto suyo?

-Esta Seth con ella…-dije sin más- Yo…- ¿Cómo explicar algo tan…? ¡Ni yo sabía cómo hacerlo! ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder explicar que estaba celoso y molesto de un muerto? ¡James había hecho por Bella mucho más que yo!…Y me molestaba en lo más profundo no ser esa persona… ¿Tal vez el de la profecía debió ser él? Negué, ella me eligió a mí…

-¡Me da a mí que nuestro Edward esta celoso!…- dijo entre bromas Mike, Quil se rió y Jake me entrecerró los ojos y preguntó.

-¿De quién exactamente Edward?- suspiré cansado.

-No estoy celoso…- dije, pero de una forma que ni yo me creía, ellos se miraron entre sí antes de volver a mirarme y empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡Apuesto lo que queráis que es por el imbécil de James!… Descanse en paz…- dijo Quil y siguieron riendo ¡Mierda! Visto desde fuera sonaba más absurdo todavía.

-¿Estás celoso de un muerto?- remató Jake y entonces fue cuando estallaron en risas estridentes que me enojaron…

-¡Callaos ya, maldita sea! ¡No estoy celoso!- grité furico, de repente se quedaron mudos y me miraron raro- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- señalaron sus bocas y les entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué no habláis ahora?- seguían haciendo gestos sin decir nada… Entonces llegó de nuevo el que faltaba…

-¿Los has silenciado?- preguntó y me dejó perplejo ¿Estaban así por mí? Por instinto miré mis manos ¿Qué demonios?- Veo que no sabes cómo lo hiciste… -negué y siguió- Sólo debes dar la orden que vuelvan a hablar.

-¡Hablad ya!- y lo hicieron.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me hechizas Edward!- dijo Quil amenazante- ¡Lo digo en serio!- me amenazó con el dedo- no te gustará verme enojado- suspiré.

-No lo he hecho a propósito Quil… ¡Solo pasó!- intenté explicarme, él asintió con recelo.

-¿Y éste qué coño hace aquí?- preguntó Jake muy enfadado- ¿No era el que intentó matar a Bella?- todos lo miraron con enojo tras sus palabras y lo entendía perfectamente, Paul empezó a titubear.

-Yo…ya dije…que lo siento…fue un error…y…- Quil y Mike dieron un salto convirtiéndose en lobos al instante y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de él… Sabía lo que ocurriría si lo mordían y se quedó bien quieto mirándome por ayuda.

-¡Esto será divertido! - dijo Jake junto a mí, cruzándose de brazos y admirando el espectáculo…Paul cada vez se veía peor, pero quería esperar a ver que hacían… Se lo merecía después de todo…

-Si…- nos quedamos observando como lo amenazaban hasta que un estruendo vino de la mansión… Nos miramos entre nosotros antes de salir corriendo para ver qué pasaba…

BELLA

 _-James…Ya te he dicho que la profecía es así… Sólo uno de los 2 se quedará con ella… Y estoy segura que tus padres ya han elegido- él se volvió muy enfadado a Victoria._

 _-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son mis padres!- al ver como se resistía vi como formaba un conjuro y unas imágenes aparecieron frente a él… En ellas se veían una mujer y un hombre…_

 _-¡Míralo por ti mismo!...- ¿Eran sus padres?_

 _-Querido no podemos dejar que nuestros hijos se maten por una profecía…- el padre negó._

 _-Será mejor que no lo sepan…Cuando maduren y llegue el momento que ella elija…_

 _-Seguro que será Edward… James ha cambiado demasiado…- ella se puso a llorar y el hombre fue a calmarla._

 _-Lo sé cariño, pero espero que sea algo pasajero…No me gustaría tener que elegir al futuro rey de las razas…- se desvanecieron en el aire tal y como los mostró, la furia de James aumentó a niveles que hasta yo podía notarlo…_

 _-¡Malditos sean! ¡Me las pagarán!- salió corriendo en su busca mientras que Victoria sonreía con maldad…_

 _-Muy pronto será el fin de los Cullen…-susurró._

 _De repente todo se desvaneció, la escena cambió y aparecí en el salón real… Los padres de Edward estaban muertos y James a su lado…_

 _-¡Ahora cambiaré yo la profecía!…La buscaré y obligaré a elegirme…- entonces dirigió su vista a mí, era como si pudiera verme ¿Podría hacerlo? Negué, esto eran solo sus recuerdos… Pero ¿Por qué estaba en ellos? Quería volver a casa y no…_

 _Volvieron a pasar imágenes, ésta vez más rápidas, en las que pude ver a todos los originales… El último fue Alistair… Después de eso, aparecimos en la calle, estaba escondido en las sombras, vigilaba a alguien…Cuando dirigí mi vista a esa persona pude reconocerme de inmediato… ¡Mierda! Por la ropa recuerdo perfectamente que día es…_

 _No quería revivir ese día por nada, pero aquí estaba sin poder detener las horribles imágenes de mis padres muertos y después ver como… Grité, con fuerza, dolor y con ganas de despertar de esta mierda de sueño, recuerdos o lo que fuera… ¡Hijo de puta! Cuando terminó lo vi sonreírme antes de decir…_

 _-¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?- entonces los nervios y el miedo me hicieron liberar energía que fue imposible de contener…_

-¡Hijo de puta!- me sobresalté gritando… Miré a mí alrededor y solo veía destrucción… ¿Qué había pasado? Justo a mi lado había 1 cuerpo que reconocí de inmediato… Seth ¡Oh dios! Más allá podía reconocer lo que fue Jasper… Caí de rodillas al suelo llorando de impotencia… ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto? No fue conscientemente pero… Después de llorar unos 2 minutos recordé… -Puedo hacerlo… - me repetí como un mantra mientras que cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en que todo volviera a estar como antes…

-¿Qué haces levantada Bells?- escuché la voz de Seth y me lancé a él con mucha alegría.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Seth! - el me abrazó extrañado, yo no podía parar de besarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bells? – negué llorando, todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¡gracias a dios! Tenía que pensar en todo esto… ¿Y si volvía a tener pesadillas y se repetía? O por lo menos aislarme un tiempo mientras duermo para evitar que se repita…

-Nada Seth solo estoy feliz de verte- rió.

-Esta vez fue solo por 2 días…- me separé para mirarlo extrañada.

-¿Dormí de nuevo?- asintió, luego se puso pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-Bells… Hay algo que nos escama…

-¿Si?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, me temía que sabía por dónde venía.

-¿Por qué bebiste de James?- suspiré cansada, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía- Sé que dijiste que lo matarías…Pero ¿Debía ser así? - me preguntó anhelante y pensativo.

-La verdad Seth es que no lo sé…- dije sincera- El sangraba y el olor…- todavía recordaba como absorbí toda mientras que se desvanecía en mis manos…

-Pues déjame decirte que Edward parece bastante enojado con eso…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y suspiré.

-Supongo que con razón…- miré mi ropa y solo llevaba un camisón, necesitaba salir y buscarlo para hablar con él, no quería que pensara lo que no es - ¿Puedes pedirme algo de ropa? Necesito salir de aquí urgentemente…- le pedí, él asintió y salió… Antes de cerrarse la puerta llegó Jasper y fui a abrazarlo también ¡No se imaginaban la alegría que me daba verlos así!

-Hola Bella…También me alegro de verte- dijo algo extrañado y reí, pensaría que estaba loca, pero la alegría me cegó.

-Gracias…- con ver su mirada me vi obligada a dar explicaciones- ¡Solo estoy feliz de volver y veros a todos de nuevo!- exclamé muy entusiasmada, él asintió todavía con la duda en su cara.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- volví a asentir y decidí cambiar de tema.

-¡Sí! ¡Solo necesito salir y…!- Entonces llegaron Edward, Quil, Mike y Jake que al verme vinieron todos a abrazarme menos Edward, que se quedó un poco apartado y con la vista baja ¿Tan enfadado estaba por lo de James? Antes que pudiera pensar más llegó Seth con mi ropa.

-Bells…- luego se dirigió al resto - ¡Hola chicos!- los saludó antes de dirigirse a mí de nuevo- aquí te dejo tu ropa…- la puso sobre la cama y asentí.

-Gracias Seth…

-Me alegro que hayas despertado tan pronto, temíamos que tardaras más que la otra vez…- dijo Quil.

-Y yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho…- dirigí mí vista a Edward de nuevo, con la esperanza que me diera una mirada que me iluminara en lo que le pasaba pero sólo me miró muy serio y enseguida cambió de tema.

-¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido Jasper?- le preguntó, yo tragué grueso y me hice la loca, ahora necesitaba salir de aquí y pensar con claridad sobre todo…Pensé que lo primero era hablar con Edward, pero viendo su reacción prefiero dejarlo para luego. Ahora me centraría en lo que acababa de pasar y ni loca diría delante de todos que fue ese ruido que escucharon.

-¿A qué ruido te refieres?- le preguntó él extrañado.

-Escuchamos desde el bosque una especie de explosión… ¿No oísteis nada?- volvió a preguntar Edward y negamos los 3… Parece que ninguno recordaba nada de lo ocurrido antes de…- Bella…- dijo mi nombre pero sonó muy lejano y distante- necesitamos hablar…- ¡Mierda! Eso no me gustó nada como sonó, sabía lo que venía y no me apetecía en absoluto…

-Voy a vestirme y enseguida hablamos…- dije disimulando, él asintió y salió con el resto… ¡Bien era mi oportunidad! Me vestí rápidamente y fluctué lo más lejos posible de su casa… Necesitaba pensar y con tanta gente alrededor sería imposible… Aparecí en el bosque, cerca de un lago… Este lugar se veía tranquilo y un baño no me vendría nada mal. Ya enfrentaría a Edward después, sonreí mientras me desnudaba, por su comportamiento distante estaba bastante enfadado, seguramente porque bebí de James ¿Pero porque? ¿Pensaría que…? Negué, no creo que pensara que yo… ¡Maldito sea! Ahora me cabree yo.

EDWARD

Cuando escuchamos la explosión corrimos hacia el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no hallamos nada raro, juraría que venía de aquí pero cuando llegamos encontramos la casa bien… Demasiado bien…No recuerdo que la pintura estuviera tan brillante… O tal vez pintaron y no me di cuenta, suspiré, últimamente con lo de Bella y Leah, he tenido la cabeza demasiado despistada… Corrimos dentro y nadie pareció percibir nada ¿Nos lo habríamos imaginado? Negué. Estaba convencido que escuche una gran explosión y los demás también.

Necesitaba asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, así que fui pero todo se veía bien… Qué raro… ¿Qué sería esa explosión? Al llegar a su habitación y verla despierta, sentí una alegría inmensa que no demostré. No pude evitar el salto en mi estómago y corazón de verla bien, pero mi cuerpo se quedó parado, el resto se abalanzaron sobre ella y yo me quedé como idiota sin hacer nada. Ella me miraba raro, seguro que sospechaba lo que pasaba, pero no me sentía cómodo hablando de esto con tanta gente delante, lo mejor sería esperar a que estuviéramos solos…

Así se lo hice saber, cuando dijo que saliéramos para cambiarse me extrañó mucho pero lo dejé pasar, seguramente temía que nos pusiéramos a… Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de ella ¡No era momento de ponerme a tono! Así que me puse a hablar con los chicos.

-¿Jasper la revisaste?- negó y lo miré enojado.

-¡No me dio tiempo!…- resopló- Llegasteis enseguida y no pude ha…- lo sentí… Sentí como desaparecía su esencia de aquí.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se fue!- grité y me miraron todos extrañados, resoplé.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jake, abrí la puerta y les mostré el cuarto vacío.

-¡De esto!...- todos se quedaron mirando y resoplaron al igual que yo.

-Me parece que tienes problemas maritales…- dijo Mike en broma pero no me hizo ninguna gracia y lo miré mal- ¡Eh, no es mi culpa!- dijo alzando los brazos, yo me pasé la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-Iré a buscarla…No puedo fluctuar como ella…- ¡Menuda mierda! Luego Alistair decía que podíamos hacer lo mismo…

-¡Suerte con eso amigo!- me dieron una palmada en el hombro antes de irse por donde habían venido, iban hablando y riéndose de mi desgracia como si nada ¡Idiotas! Me frustré… ¿Habría adivinado Bella mi malestar? ¡Mierda! Me avergonzaba que fuera así sin poder explicarme claramente. Necesitaba encontrarla pero antes de irme me cogieron del brazo… Era Seth…No me había dado cuenta que seguía a mi lado.

-Edward…Si lo que quieres es encontrar a Bella…- asentí- Puedo ayudarte pero…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté ansioso, él suspiro y me miró serio antes de responder.

-Solo te llevaré si me dices que te pasa con Bella…- suspiré cansado, no quería hablarlo con nadie que no fuera ella, al ver que no hablaba volvió a insistir- Edward…

-No creo que…

-¡Vamos dímelo! No diré nada te lo prometo- me miró con esa cara de perrito degollado y no pude evitar suspirar hondamente antes de soltarlo…

-¡Estoy jodidamente celoso y enfadado con James!- el me miró primero extrañado para después echarse a reír como loco.

-¿Estás….celoso…de…un…muerto…?- dijo entre carcajadas y me avergoncé más todavía…Sonaba tan estúpido… ¡Dios! ¡Era deprimente!

-¡Si, lo estoy! Y hasta a mí me parece algo estúpido pero como ves…- negué con la cabeza- no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…- después de reírse un poco más se recompuso y se acercó a mí para darme unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¡Venga! ¡Estoy convencido que Bells piensa algo mucho peor!…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó suspirando.

-A veces me pregunto qué te vio Bells…- lo miré mal y el rió de nuevo- Ella cree que estás enfadado con ella por beber de James y con lo dramática que se pone a veces… - rodó los ojos- seguramente que la quieres dejar…- abrí los ojos horrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Por qué haría algo así?- alzó los hombros.

-Seguramente porque se cree muy rara…- abrí los ojos sorprendido- pero sólo es especial…- se puso serio de nuevo- Deberías hacerle ver eso...- me pasé las manos por mi cabello.

-¿Tú crees que pensó eso cuando…?- asintió- ¡Mierda! Debo encontrarla cuanto antes, no puedo dejar que piense lo que no es…

-¡Vamos al bosque! ¡Sé exactamente dónde está!- detuve mi avance para mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó pensativo.

-No lo sé… Solo lo siento… Es como si la conexión entre nosotros se hubiera hecho más fuerte- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No lo entiendo…- negó.

-La siento Edward…- me miró extrañado…- ¿tú no?- negué.

-¿Cómo que la sientes? –volvió a asentir.

-Nunca antes me había pasado… Pero puedo ubicarla perfectamente…

-¿Porque yo no?- grité tirándome de los pelos muy frustrado.

-Tal vez porque ella no quiere que la encuentres…- dijo finalmente y abrí los ojos en entendimiento.

-Entonces de verdad tiene que estar cabreada… ¡Así que vamos! Tengo que aclarar todo cuanto antes - salimos corriendo y me llevó hasta lo más profundo del bosque… Se veía un lugar muy tranquilo, la busqué alrededor pero no la veía… Seth paró y se dirigió a mí.

-¡Está allí!- señaló un lago cercano- os dejos solos para que habléis- dijo de forma interesante y guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Estás seguro?- asintió.

-¡Suerte con ello Edward! Mi hermanita cuando quiere es bien cabezona- suspiré muy cansado.

-Espero poder hacerle entender… No quiero malos entendidos…- rió de nuevo.

-Lo mejor es…- guiñó de nuevo el ojo antes de alejarse- que te lo montes bien o no lo hará- antes de poder contestar salió corriendo, suspiré y fui hacía el lago…

Cuando llegué allí la vi bañándose en el lago, su ropa estaba a la orilla y ella estaba dando brazadas por alrededor… ¡Dios! Mi libido subió al instante… Miré alrededor, no creía que nadie pudiera venir a molestar, sólo sentía a los animales y la vegetación alrededor nuestro… La necesitaba ahora, ya hablaríamos luego y le diría todo aunque fuera estúpido. Si algo valoraba era nuestra relación, así que le contaría todo lo que siento… En cuestión de segundos me desnudé y me metí en el agua para darle alcance, me sumergí para atraparla por detrás, pero ella se volvió a mí antes de alcanzarla… Sus ojos eran de un color violeta y me miraron amenazantes antes de ver quien era, al reconocerme se fue apagando para volver a su castaño natural… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué cambió de color? La vi salir a la superficie y me acerqué a ella…

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- sonreí a la vez que la cogía de la cintura y la apretaba contra mi…Mi miembro no tardó en despertar…

-¡Oh, Bella!- ella me miraba extrañada.

-¿Te pasa algo Edward?- negué e hice que enroscara sus piernas en mi cintura…

-Te amo Bella…- ella sonrió mientras metía sus manos en mi cabello y me besaba lentamente, yo deseaba más pero parecía que ella lo quería así.

-Yo también te amo Edward…Pero sé que estás enojado y no sé porque…Bueno tal vez lo imagine…pero yo…- la besé, al principio se veía reacia al mismo pero enseguida se dejó llevar, mi miembro ya listo encontró su lugar y la penetró lentamente… Cuando había entrado del todo, nuestras miradas conectaron y sentí algo…No sabría cómo llamarlo, pero fue muy placentero y extraño… Nos volvimos a besar con frenesí a la vez que empezaba a seguir el ritmo deseado por ambos… Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que disfrutaba del sexo…Las sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras… Terminamos ambos en un orgasmo increíble….- ¡Oh, eso…fue!

-¡Maravilloso!…- terminé entre los resquicios de mi orgasmo… No había terminado de correrme cuando ya me apetecía hacerlo otra vez, ella me miró con el mismo deseo y lo cumplí…Comencé de nuevo el vaivén hasta que volvimos a corrernos, tocando, besando y lamiendo todo lo que hubiera a nuestro alcance… Fue otro orgasmo increíble… Pero no para ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, nunca me había pasado antes de ahora… Cuando por fin dimos por terminada nuestra insaciable sesión de sexo, salimos del agua y nos echamos en la orilla abrazados… ¡Nunca me había sentido tan vivo y a la vez tan exhausto en mi vida!

-¡Edward…! Creo que ahora es el momento de hablar en serio…- tragué grueso antes de hacerlo.

-Siento si pensaste que yo no…- sonrió mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

-Sé que me amas, pero me molesta que siempre pienses mal de mí- me levanté y la obligué a mirarme a la cara.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- apartó la vista de mí.

-El hecho que no me hayas acompañado estos días y tu indiferencia al verme…- la interrumpí.

-Bella…Lo que me pasa es que estoy jodidamente celoso…- ella me miró sin entender y seguí- Aunque mi hermano está muerto, siento que el debería ser quien…- ella me miró con enojo y se despegó de mí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debería estar con él?- me callé, a pesar que sabía lo absurdo de todo esto no se me ocurrió nada que decir…- ¡Es increíble Edward!- se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse, yo hice lo mismo y decidí explicarme.

-No es eso Bella…Es que yo…- decidí abrirme y decirle todo lo que me acongojaba- siento que no soy suficiente para ti…- me senté derrotado sobre una roca cerca de la orilla, ella enseguida se acercó a mí, me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban con algunas lágrimas que escaparon de ellos y me sonrió algo emocionada.

-Edward…Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida…- y entonces lo vi…Sus ojos, su mirada… Me quitaron todas las dudas que me asaltaban y la besé intensamente.

-Yo también te amo más que a mi vida Bella…- nos quedamos un ratos abrazados hasta que escuché ruidos alrededor…No ubicaba bien el lugar… Pero su risa la escuché de lejos…

BELLA

Nunca había sentido una conexión igual, durante el sexo, como la de antes… Me sentía más fuerte y viva… Y sentí que con ella nuestra unión se restablecía ¿Sería por lo de James o por…? Negué, no podía ser por los orgasmos, notaba algo muy diferente, era como si… ¡Ruido! Me puse alerta…Venían unos 10 hombres…Todos ellos emanaban la misma esencia de Caius… ¿Estaría el cerca? Me concentré en él y no lo hallaba…Entonces se escuchó una risa estridente. Estaban cerca.

-Bella… ¿Notas eso?- asentí.

-Son 10… Puedo encargarme…- me cogió la mano y negó, yo lo miré extrañada.

-Bella estamos juntos en esto…- suspiré y asentí.

-Tienes razón…- esperamos alerta a que aparecieran…

-¡Vaya parece que perdimos el factor sorpresa!- dijo uno de ellos, ese parecía ser el jefe.

-Nada puede sorprenderme ya…-dije con una sonrisa perversa en mis labios.

-Seguro que nosotros lo conseguiremos…- miró al resto- ¿Verdad chicos?- rieron como respuesta.

-Parece que están muy convencidos que podrán con nosotros Bella- dijo Edward sonriente, nos miramos a los ojos y asentí… Notaba esa energía de nuevo crecer…Brotaba de mi interior y llegaba a Edward a través de nuestras manos unidas, él se quedó bastante sorprendido al principio para luego sonreír muy contento- Bella…. ¿esto es? - asentí sonriendo.

-Si… -le dije del mismo modo- ¿Lo sientes Edward?- el asintió lleno de júbilo.

-¿Estamos…?- asentí de nuevo.

-¡Parece que los tortolos están atentos a otra cosa chicos!…- nos interrumpió el idiota, rieron de nuevo y volvimos nuestra atención a ellos.

-Cuando te diga lo liberas…- le susurré, noté su nerviosismo.

-¿Crees que podré hacerlo Bella?- sonreí.

-Lo sé…- dije convencida, eso pareció calmarlo, observé como se iban acercando y cuando estaban más a la vista…- ¡Ahora Edward!- apuntamos las manos hacia ellos y la energía brotó de ellas arrasando todo a su paso, pero esta vez sólo acabó con todos los hombres y el entorno quedó intacto… Lo miré estupefacta- No puedo creerlo…

-¡Ni yo! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!- exclamó con júbilo Edward, me soltó para ir a ver los restos de lo que una vez fueron los hombres- ¡Están muertos!- ¿Por qué el entorno estaba bien?- Bella…- se acercó lentamente a mí- ¿Estás bien?- asentí, no quería preocuparlo por algo que no tenía relevancia ahora mismo.

-Si Edward... – el me entrecerró los ojos y me abrazó - ¿Segura?- asentí y decidí cambiar de tema.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la casa…Las niñas ya deben estar allí…- tosió.

-No sé porque me da la sensación que algo me escondes…- negué, primero quería averiguar por mí misma que era…Para después poder aclarárselo a él.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse… ¡Vamos! – me cogió antes que pudiera alejarme.

-¡Por favor, dímelo!…-me rogó, al mirarlo a los ojos decidí que lo mejor era ser sincera.

-Edward he vuelto a cambiar…- asintió como si nada y seguí- Creo que he cambiado a peor…- entonces me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiré recordando lo que ocurrió cuando desperté… Los cuerpos…La destrucción… -¡Oh, Bella no llores!- el me quitó las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por mis mejillas… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que empezaba a llorar.

-Lo siento…Soy una llorona a pesar de todo…- me apretó más fuerte y estuvo un rato consolándome… Cuando ya me encontraba algo mejor decidí decirle…

-Edward…Cuando estaba dormida yo…- no sabía cómo decirlo, el esperaba ansioso…

-Dime Bella ¿Qué pasó?- el cogió mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, yo quise retirarla, pero no me dejó- por favor Bella, pronto nos casaremos… -sonreí.

-Si… Muy pronto…- me abrazó de nuevo.

-Por eso debes confiar en mi…- tosió- Yo lo hice y eso que lo mío era una estupidez…- reí y el me acompañó algo avergonzado- Así que cuéntame- tomé aire antes de soltarlo.

-Vi imágenes de tu hermano…Y yo…- me estaba costando mucho.

-¿Tú que?- tragué grueso y me armé de valor para decírselo de una vez, no ganaba nada con retrasarlo.

-Edward…- me despegué para verlo a los ojos, necesitaba ver su reacción a lo que tenía que decir- liberé sin querer la suficiente energía para destruir tu casa y a todos dentro…- abrió los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? La casa estaba bien…- dijo pero paró abruptamente para quedarse pensativo, primero estuvo serio para luego señalarme en compresión- ¡eso fue la explosión que oímos!- asentí bajando la cabeza al suelo avergonzada.

-Si…No quise decir nada porque no recordaban y…- me interrumpió.

-¡Eh, Bella mírame!- me levantó la cara con el dedo para que lo hiciera…- Lo arreglaste…- sonrió ampliamente- todo y todos están bien…- asentí, luego sonrió antes de agregar- incluso lo dejaste mejor que antes…- le alcé una ceja y siguió- la pintura estaba demasiado brillante- reímos los 2, cuando pasaron las risas volví a ponerme seria y le expresé mis miedos.

-Edward…Tengo miedo…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo solucionaremos juntos…- me besó el tope de la cabeza- somos una familia y así se hacen las cosas…- sonreí.

-Sí que lo somos…Incluso tendré un pequeño tío abuelo…- gruñó por lo bajo y reí.

-No tiene gracia…- lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas- Bella…- empezó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que volví a encenderme de nuevo… ¿Por qué me sentía tan caliente cuando apenas hace nada que lo hicimos? Y muchas veces…

Sin mediar palabras nos perdimos en un beso intenso y lleno de deseo que se vio interrumpido por el grito agónico de alguien muy querido para mí.

-Ayu…da…Ayu…- silencio, Edward y yo nos miramos igual y corrimos hacía él para ayudarlo.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Ahora voy a ponerme a terminar el capítulo 1 de mi nueva historia, para poder subirla, luego la adaptaré a Twilight, espero que les guste***


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

BELLA

Nada más escuchar su voz, cogí a Edward y fluctué al lugar donde podía sentirlo. Al llegar allí pude ver un Alec moribundo junto al idiota Caius, aunque algo en él se notaba diferente, no era momento para divagar debía salvarlo, entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Y Riley? Desde que lo traje a casa ha estado pegado a él ¿Dónde estaba? No lo veía cerca, ni tampoco lo sentía ¿Le habría hecho algo también? Volví a mirar alrededor intentarlo encontrarlo sin ningún éxito. Caius al verme centró su atención en mí y me miró de forma demasiado orgullosa.

-Veo que has venido…- me admiró detalladamente antes de volverse a Edward - aunque no sola…

-¡Apártate de mi amigo!- le grité enfurecida, el volvió a cogerlo con fuerza y tuve que aguantar las ganas de lanzarle lo que fuera, no quería arriesgarme a matar a Alec- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- sonrió de lado.

-Quiero que me acompañes…- le entrecerró lo ojos a Edward, éste se hallaba muy serio y cogiéndome la mano con fuerza.

-¡Está bien!- Edward me miró sorprendido y asustado- solo me iré contigo si me dejas curar antes a Alec…- el pareció quedarse pensativo antes de asentir.

-Muy bien…De todas maneras no es rival para mí- sonrió con sorna ¡Hijo de puta! ¡En cuanto pudiera iba a acabar con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tenía! Y lo haría muy lentamente… Pero ahora debía salvar a Alec, así que iba a acercarme para llegar a éste pero Edward me paró.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- resoplé.

-Debo curarlo…Si no morirá…- notaba como sus latidos iban apagándose poco a poco, no tenía mucho tiempo y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Bella…- dijo dolido- Debe haber otra forma…- negué.

-Ahora mismo… Es la única que se me ocurre Edward - le susurré- pero tranquilo…- le guiñé él ojo- sé lo que hago- resopló.

-¡Eso espero! Te juro que no dejaré que te vayas con él- le sonreí ampliamente.

-Te amo Edward- cogí su anillo en mi mano para que supiera a que me refería, él tras verlo me sonrió y me contestó igual.

-Yo también te amo Bella…

-¿Queréis dejar la idioteces de una vez?- nos interrumpió Caius, tuve que inspirar y expirar varias veces para tranquilizarme- ¡Estoy esperando!… No soy una persona muy paciente Bella…- ¡Y yo le iba a dar paciencia! ¡Maldito imbécil!

-¡Ya voy! - Edward me soltó a regañadientes y cuando llegué a la altura de Alec me agaché a curarlo… Mientras lo hacía me habló mentalmente.

 _-Bella… Podemos acabar con él ahora mismo…- le entrecerré los ojos._

 _-¿Cómo? – me señaló con la mirada ¿pensaba que yo podía hacerlo? -¡No puedo hacerlo! La otra vez… - me interrumpió._

 _-Puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad…_

 _-¿Pero no había que encontrar el arma?_

 _-Así es…- sonrió ¿Pero qué…?- Ahora tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga…- abrí los ojos sorprendida esperando su explicación- Riley se encuentra escondido esperando mi señal…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Riley está aquí?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-Pero no lo siento…_

 _-Lo he ocultado yo…- me sorprendí más todavía y también me enfadó bastante que lo hubiera dejado solo frente a Caius, el pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y enseguida me contestó- yo se lo pedí… Tenías razón, es un buen chico…- sonreí- sé que suena estúpido pero pensé que podría solo con él…- le rodé los ojos._

 _-Y luego decís que soy yo la que siempre quiere hacerlo todo sola…- cambió abruptamente de tema._

 _-No tenemos tiempo que perder…- dijo ya más serio y me puse igual- Concéntrate en lo que te digo, entre los 3 podemos hacerlo…- le alcé una ceja._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? – sabíamos que no podíamos acabar con Caius sin usar ese arma que ocultaba._

 _-¿Cómo?- sonrió débilmente._

 _-He podido sentir una daga en su interior- abrí los ojos sorprendida._

 _-¿Crees que sea esa?- tosió antes de contestar._

 _-¿Por qué la llevaría si no?- algo no cuadraba._

 _-Tienes razón pero…- me interrumpió de nuevo._

 _-Bella…Riley saldrá por detrás y le morderá…- entrecerré los ojos- sé que eso no servirá de nada pero mientras lo hace yo lo inmovilizaré y tu tendrás que atravesar su pierna para sacar la daga…- asentí no muy convencida…Me daba la sensación que no sería tan fácil como lo pintaba._

 _-¿De verdad crees que esa daga es…?- asintió._

 _-Estoy seguro… Cuando supe que la llevaba encima fue cuando quiso matarme…- volví a asentir, ya parecía que le quedaba menos para curarlo ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? - Debes tener cuidado porque…- Caius me apartó de Alec con violencia._

-¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- nos miró alternadamente a ambos.

-Lo has dañado demasiado…- Me miró estupefacto, sabía que no me creía- Déjame que termine de…- negó, miré a Alec que me devolvió la mirada y asentí disimuladamente. Esperaría que ellos actuaran antes de hacerlo yo, pero quería ubicar exactamente donde estaba esa daga ¡Concéntrate Bella! Si Alec pudo sentirlo tú también… Enseguida pude percibirla, estaba dentro de su muslo derecho… ¿Cómo había podido meterlo ahí? ¡Dios! Las cosas que puede hacer alguien para ser inmortal, pero algo de todo esto seguía sin cuadrarme… ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación que no se me quitaba? ¿La llevaba siempre ahí? Y si así era… ¿Por qué hasta ahora no la percibimos? ¿Dejaría a Alec vivo después de…?

-Creo que ya no hará falta que lo cures…- interrumpió Caius mis pensamientos a la vez que nos rodearon demasiados hombres, bloqueando así mi acceso a Alec ¡Mierda! En lo que me distraje con Alec se debieron acercar- Voy a matarlo y después de hacerlo con ellos…- señaló a Alec y miró despectivamente a Edward- te llevaré a casa a la fuerza si hace falta o te mataré…- vi como volvía a apretar a Alec para acabar con su vida ¡Debía hacer algo! No tenía mucho tiempo, así que concéntrate Bella, suspiré para relajarme y poder conseguirlo ¡Concéntrate en ellos para que el resto quede intacto! Me repetí varias veces como un mantra… Ya lo hiciste antes con Edward… ¡Mierda, Edward! Miré hacia donde estaba y ya se encontraba peleando con los que lo acorralaban a él… ¡Venga Bella! Es ahora o nunca, así que una vez que lo hice liberé la energía mínima para asegurarme de acabar con ellos sin dañar a los chicos… Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que sólo quedábamos en pie Edward y yo, Alec seguía tumbado en el suelo, estaba muy débil, Riley salió de repente de entre los arbustos, parecía herido ¡Mierda! Corrí hacia ellos para poder curarlos… Pero antes de alcanzarlos Caius me rodeó con una cuerda quedando mis brazos atrapados, la cuerda me quemaba dejándome inmovilizada. Me apretó a él usándome de escudo frente al resto ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward y vi su clara intención de venir a ayudarme pero le rogué con los ojos que no lo hiciera, aunque se veía dudoso lo hizo.

-¡Así me gusta!… ¡Os quiero quietos ahí donde pueda veros!…- apretó la cuerda y no pude evitar gritar del dolor… ¿Qué coño era esto? – Ahora voy a llevarme a Bella y no quiero que nadie lo impida…A partir de ahora mandaré yo…- siguió hablando incoherencias y tonterías sobre ser el jefe y tener el poder… ¿Pero qué demonios se creía este idiota? Su muslo quedaba cerca de mi mano ¿Y si liberaba energía para atravesarlo? Pero esta mierda de cuerda me tenía inmovilizada y dolía como el demonio… ¡Era imposible! ¡Piensa Bella, piensa! Al instante me vino la inspiración, por intentarlo no perdía nada, liberaría la suficiente energía para dañarle el muslo, si no lo atravesaba por lo menos serviría de distracción para liberarme… Me concentré mientras él seguía a lo suyo e intentaba arrastrarme hacia el bosque en sentido contrario a la casa de Edward.

-¡Riley….ahora!- gritó Alec a la vez que éste grito de dolor, me soltó al momento y las cuerdas cayeron, me sorprendí bastante cuando al volverme pude ver a Riley mordiendo su cuello desde atrás ¿No estaba junto a Alec?- ¡Rápido Bella! ¡No aguantaré mucho! – gritó de nuevo Alec, concentré mi energía en mi mano y le atravesé la pierna. Alcance la daga y tire de ella pero no salía…

-¡Nunca podrás arrancarla de mí! ¡Zorra estúpida!- ¿Me dijo zorra? La energía se expandió sin poder detenerla dejándolo casi en huesos, ahí fue cuando noté más descargas viniendo de su cuerpo, sabía que estábamos escasos de tiempo y debía hacerlo rápido. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas pero seguía sin poder… Entonces Edward se posicionó detrás de mí colocando sus manos sobre mis muñecas…Le sonreí en agradecimiento, así aumentó la fuerza y tras un último tirón se la arranqué totalmente… -¡Puta zorra! ¡Ni creas que esto significa que ganaste!- dijo demasiado sonriente ¿A qué se refería? Pero volvió a gritar y me desconcentró- ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!- sonreí de forma perversa.

-El único que ira al infierno serás tú…- no tardó mucho dejar de moverse ¡Por fin había muerto! Al menos dejó de regenerarse… Pero seguía notando algo raro…Mis sentidos intentaban avisarme de algo y no entendía que era. Edward quiso coger la daga en mi mano pero fue lanzado contra un árbol por la energía que salió de la misma.

-Parece que la daga tiene un nuevo dueño…- dijo Alec orgulloso, yo me acerque a él para terminar de curarlo.

-No tiene gracia…Mi naturaleza ya me hace inmortal- resopló.

-Ya lo sé…Pero solo pretendía ser gracioso- hice un intento de risa que más que reír los hizo mirarme como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo vosotros podéis hacer chistes?- negaron.

-Por cierto…- mientras lo curaba debía saber cómo hizo Riley para poder ir tan rápido detrás de Caius sin que se diera cuenta- ¿Cómo hiciste para correr tanto?- le pregunté al mismo y el rió.

-Siempre estuve detrás…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y Alec fue el que siguió explicando.

-Bella…- dijo en un tono algo incrédulo- soy brujo- resoplé ¡Como si no lo supiera!- Voy a tener que enseñarte algunas cosas que podemos hacer- sonreí.

-Estaré encantada de aprender…- miré a Edward- ¿Y tú?- negó.

-Yo prefiero seguir como estoy, además…- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de volver a hablar- no soy como tu…- noté algo de tristeza en su voz, así que tras curarlos a ambos me dirigí a ellos- ¿os importa adelantaos?- entendieron perfectamente y no dijeron nada más, solo se fueron en silencio, pude percibir bastante complicidad entre ambos y eso me alegraba. Una vez solos me dirigí de nuevo a Edward que se notaba a leguas que estaba triste.

-Edward…- resopló.

-Sé que me dirás que somos iguales, que tenga paciencia y demás pero…- me acerqué y lo acaricié para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo no quisiera ser como soy…- me miró entre sorprendido y triste.

-Eres perfecta como eres…- me abrazó- no te desearía de otra forma, pero me siento tan inútil a veces- suspiré.

-El hecho de tenerte conmigo me hace más fuerte…- me separé lo justo para verlo a los ojos- ¿no viste lo que hicimos juntos?- apartó la vista de mí.

-Tu sola podías haberlo hecho perfectamente- negué, alcancé su barbilla y la giré hacía mí, quería verlo a los ojos cuando le hablara- te amo Edward…- sonrió- ese amor entre ambos nos hace más fuertes…

-¿Tú crees que yo…?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo debemos practicar para mejorar! – me besó ligeramente.

-Tienes razón…Yo también te amo Bella- lo apreté contra mí.

-Mi amor por ti nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás- me apartó y me sonrió de lado de esa forma suya tan sexy.

-Y el mío tampoco cambiará jamás…- tras mirarnos de nuevo, nos besamos primero lento para ir acelerando poco a poco, dejé caer la daga al suelo ¡De todas formas! ¿Quién iba a cogerla? No había nadie alrededor y yo necesitaba meter las manos en su cabello ¡Dios que bien sabia! A pesar de lo que habíamos hecho antes deseaba más… Pero seguía teniendo esa sensación en mi…La cuestión es ¿Por qué y a que era debido? Se suponía que todo había terminado ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que algo no iba bien? Edward debía notar algo porque me separó de él y me miró algo preocupado - ¿Bella?- miré alrededor concentrándome en el ambiente y pude notar su presencia ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si vi que había muerto! ¿Podía ser que…?

-Edward… ¿Y la daga?- miramos alrededor y no había ni rastro de ella.

-¿No la tenías tú?- asentí.

-Pero la solté antes…- nos pusimos a mirar todo alrededor nuestro y nada ¿Dónde habría ido a parar? ¿La habría cogido alguien? Negué, era imposible, no sentí a nadie más que a Edward cerca de mí… O tal vez estaba demasiado distraída para darme cuenta, entonces tras mirar alrededor me preguntó de nuevo.

-¿La tendrán los chicos? – no lo creía posible, yo la tenía y la solté una vez que se habían ido… No podría ser posible que Alec o Riley la hubieran cogido… Y mucho menos sin darme cuenta…-¿Segura que estás bien?- negué y decidí ser sincera.

-Siento algo Edward…- seguía concentrada alrededor ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que algo malo iba a ocurrir?

EDWARD

¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? Parecía inquieta desde hace un rato… Y su inquietud me ponía nervioso a mi ¡Dios! No paraba de mirar alrededor y como es normal yo lo hice al compás de ella, pero sin ver o sentir nada, aunque eso de la daga estaba bastante raro ¿Dónde estaría? Yo también juraba que la tenía Bella en la mano hace nada y ahora… Entonces lo sentí, esa arma me atravesó el pecho desde atrás y pude ver a Bella gritando antes de perder la consciencia ¡Mierda!

No sabía cuánto había pasado, muy lentamente me empezaba a encontrar mejor, al abrir los ojos pude a pocos metros de mí como varios hombres mantenían sometida a Bella con cuerdas como las que usó Caius antes con ella… ¡Mierda! Debía ayudarla pero tenía que esperar a recuperarme, toque mi pecho y la herida se estaba cerrando, Caius estaba frente a ella con ese gesto altivo tan suyo ¡Hijo de puta! En cuanto pudiera moverme lo iba a matar…

-Esto va a ser así Bella…Ya te dije que si no era por las buenas seria por las malas…

-¡Juro que acabaré con tu vida en cuanto pueda!- rió.

-Ahora mismo no estás en posición de exigir nada…- dijo lleno de sarcasmo- ¿No viste lo que hice con tu novio?- vi como intentaba aumentar su energía para atacarlo pero esas cuerdas lo impedían ¿De qué estarían hechas? Ninguno se había percatado de mi despertar, estaban muy absortos en ella, seguramente me daban muerto y no me consideraban un problema…La cuestión es ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Cómo ayudar a Bella? Entonces recordé lo que dijo Seth… Ellos la sentían… ¿Podrían sentirme a mí? Debía concentrarme en alguien y el mejor era Alistair…

 _-¡Alistair!… ¡Alistair!... ¡Mierda! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Por favor ven con ayuda!- esperé que contestara pero nada- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y más mierda! Volví a intentarlo por si acaso- ¡Alistair por favor! Ese idiota de Caius tiene a Bella inmovilizada, a mi herido y sin saber que hacer…Necesito que me digas que puedo hacer…_

-¡Edward…!- escuché su llanto, quería decirle que estaba bien pero solo conseguiría que estuviera en peligro, ahora me tocaba pensar que hacer… A ver Edward piensa… Son alrededor de 15 hombres… ¿Podría hacer eso de la expansión de energía sin Bella? No lo creía, pero ahora mismo estando solo era la única solución que encontraba- ¡Te juro que acabaré contigo!- lo amenazó y él estalló en carcajadas muy fuertes.

-No lo creo…- se le acercó con aires de superioridad, le cogió la cara y la forzó a mirarlo- te domaré a como dé lugar- vi como acariciaba su pelo y cara ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Ella es mía y nadie toca lo mío! Pude sentir como el odio y los celos aumentaban mi energía… ¡Bien una cosa conseguida! Ahora debía dirigirla a las personas adecuadas… Pero seguía teniendo la duda ¿Podría hacerlo? – No podrás usar tus poderes con estas cuerdas sobre ti… Te conseguiré un collar que no puedas quitarte y eso te hará vulnerable a mí, así no tendrás más opción que obedecerme, como te dije lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas…- le escupió en la cara.

-¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero morir que estar contigo! ¡Amo a Edward!- todos empezaron a reír.

-Tu amor está más que muerto Bella…- lo vi coger su cabeza con violencia, inclinarla hacia atrás y como se acercaba a su boca… ¿Pretendía besar a mi mujer? Antes de siquiera pensarlo me levanté y apunté mi mano hacía todos ellos, concentrándome solo en dejar a Bella bien… Cuando terminó caí rendido…

-¡Edward! – Escuché su voz, ella estaba bien ¡Gracias a dios!- ¡Oh dios Edward!- la sentí junto a mí- ¿Estás bien?- no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos de tanto llorar.

-Bella…Estás bien- me abrazó.

-Siempre lo estuve…- apretó más su agarre en mi- pero al verte caer creí que habías muerto- suspiré.

-Eso mismo pensé yo…- se separó de mí.

-¿Pero estas totalmente bien o quieres que te cure?- asentí.

-Una cura no me vendría nada mal, me siento débil- sonrió.

-Liberaste bastante energía - sonrió de lado- la buena noticia es que mataste a casi todos y la mala…- la interrumpí ansioso.

-¿La mala?- resopló.

-Que Caius escapó antes de alcanzarlo.

-¡Mierda! Habrá que intentarlo en otro momento- asintió.

-Sí, lo malo será que la daga la esconderá en otro lugar- resopló frustrada- Es más listo de lo que pensamos, esa daga la controla de lejos…Hay que hacer algo para acabar con ella- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Crees que sea necesario?- asintió.

-Totalmente…Viste como pudo volver a hacerse con ella a pesar que estaba muerto. La próxima vez que muera quiero que sea para siempre- suspiré frustrado.

-Yo también, necesito algo de paz para poder planear nuestra boda como dios manda- ella se tiró a besarme, el beso subió de intensidad al momento, me hizo recostarme y se sentó sobre mí quedando nuestras partes unidas.

-Te necesito ahora Edward…- miró alrededor y sonrió- estamos solos- sonreí.

-En ese caso podemos aprovechar…- la besé intensamente, ella hacia círculos sobre mi ¡Mi pene palpitaba por ser liberado! Podía sentirla a través de nuestra ropa.

-Voy a quitar esto y…- se quitó la parte de abajo, la ayudé a sacar la mía y enseguida me montó ¡Joder! ¿Por qué seguía tan caliente cuando hace nada lo habíamos hecho incontadas veces? Me enderecé un poco para poder besarla y acariciarla por todas partes mientras que ella seguía montándome y cuando por fin alcanzamos el orgasmo…

-¡Mierda Edward! ¿Para esto nos querías aquí?- vi a Bella volverse hacía dónde provenía la voz y al ver a todos allí se incorporó enseguida colocándose rápidamente toda la ropa, yo hice lo mismo… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora viene?

-Si no recuerdo mal te pedí ayuda hace bastante- rodó los ojos.

-Tuve que reunir a todos y llegar a este lugar…- me entrecerró los ojos- deberías haber mandado la ubicación más exacta- resoplé.

-¡Si no sé dónde estoy!- miré a Alec y Riley- ¿Por qué no le dijisteis? Vosotros estuvisteis aquí- suspiraron mirándose uno al otro.

-Porque nos entretuvimos por el camino y apenas nos encontramos…- dijo Alec entre titubeos… ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que mentía?

-Esto…Si…Nos perdimos…- respondió Riley y a continuación se miraron entre ellos algo ¿avergonzados? Para luego volver a mirarme a mí disculpándose con la mirada… Me parecía que ahí me estaba perdiendo algo importante…

-¡Bueno chicos! ¡Pues como podéis ver Edward se encargó de todo así que volvamos a casa!- dijo Bella interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, será lo mejor…- dijo Alistair entre dientes- Bella ¿te importa adelantarte con el resto?

-¿Por qué?- me miró a mí.

-Necesito hablar algo con Edward…- ella nos miró a ambos algo dudosa y yo le asentí para que supiera que estaba bien.

-Está bien…- se alejó junto a todos que empezaron a hacerle bromas sobre la forma en que nos habían encontrado… ¡Dios! Una vez que los perdimos de vista Alistair se acercó a mi muy serio.

-Bella ha cambiado…- asentí algo contrariado.

-Siempre lo hace…- dije con algo de pena, pero ya no tanta como antes.

-Edward… Creo que no me entendiste…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-La verdad no sé a qué te refieres…- suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Está embarazada…-abrí los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada?- asintió y me miró como si estuviera loco.

-Todos lo notamos… ¿Tu no?- negué bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo voy a notar eso? ¡Nunca en mi vida he sido padre!- resopló.

-No hace falta, cuando tienes algún vínculo con alguien, sea del tipo que sea lo sientes…- me miró más extrañado todavía- ¿De verdad no notas la vida que empieza a crecer dentro de ella?- negué.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté y me miró mal.

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! - rodó los ojos y me puse nervioso.

-Debo casarme cuanto antes…- iba a salir corriendo para buscarla pero me paró.

-No creo que sea conveniente decirle todavía…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me miró como si fuera idiota antes de seguir hablando.

-Si le decimos, estará más pendiente del bebé que del enemigo…-aparté la vista, no me parecía bien hacer eso- Edward, piénsalo así, si vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto…- señaló alrededor para que entendiera a que se refería.

-Pero… ¿Y si no está pendiente y lo pierde?

-Su naturaleza es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de ambos…El problema es ella, su bebé estará bien- me quedé un momento en silencio y pensativo, Alistair se posicionó junto a mi poniendo la mano en mi hombro como gesto de apoyo- Ella es más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros Edward, pero si está distraída en la lucha puede resultar herida… -¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado entendía lo que decía Alistair pero por otro no me parecía justo no decirle y celebrar que seríamos padres… ¡Dios padre! Iba a ser padre por tercera vez en mi vida y la alegría me inundó desplazando así a la preocupación.

-Entonces habrá que acabar con ese idiota cuanto antes…- sonrió en respuesta- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de destruir la daga cuando se la volvamos a quitar ¿Conoces algo efectivo?- se quedó pensativo antes de contestar.

-Creo que algo podemos hacer… - sonrió de lado- pero debo hablar con el experto en armas y tu científico – asentí.

-Bella dijo que esa arma de alguna manera vuelve a él, así que una vez separados podremos acabar con ambos y no podrá volver a levantarse como hoy.

-Lo haremos…- volvió a darme una palmada en la espalda- ahora tenemos a 2 más fuertes- le alcé ambas cejas- ¿Qué? ¿No notas la energía fluyendo de ti?

-¿Eso también lo notáis?- asintió algo contrariado, lo que no entendía es que si era tan obvio ¿Por qué yo no podía sentirlo?

-Edward…- me tocó la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño- debemos hacer que Jasper te mire, creo que no estás bien- resoplé.

-Yo me siento genial, solo necesito quitarme esta carga del idiota de encima para poder estar tranquilos de una vez- el me miró no muy convencido.

-No lo creo, necesitas que te miren…

-¡No! Te aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente, es solo que no siento esas conexiones que vosotros si…- negó.

-Hay que mirar eso…- decidí cambiar de tema para que lo dejara de una vez…Ya me mosqueaba bastante el no poder notar ciertas cosas para que me lo refregara en mi cara.

-Tengo que preparar mi boda…- sonrió ¡Bien! Conseguí que cambiara de tema y con este parecía demasiado contento.

-Haremos una doble… - suspiré ¡Mierda! Por un momento me olvidé que mi hermana y él estaban juntos, pero supongo que estaba bien que se casaran- Así que… ¿Qué te parece si lo organizamos en la parte de atrás del jardín? Es una zona muy hermosa, y tenemos suficiente sitio para todos…- fuimos el resto del camino hacia la casa hablando sobre como organizaríamos todo, en mi mente se veía perfecto ahora solo faltaba que en la realidad fuera igual…

Una vez que llegamos a la casa las niñas se me tiraron encima más contentas de lo normal.

-¡Papi!- gritaron a la vez.

-¿Cómo están hermosas?- tras darme 2 besos se pusieron a contarme lo estupendo de su día, mientras que hablaban miré hacia Charlotte, Peter y Embry que sonreían con orgullo. No era para menos…Pero entonces Reneesme dijo algo que me dejó desconcertado.

-Sí, papa… Así que cuando ese amigo de mamá nos dijo que entráramos para hablar a solas, nos extrañó mucho pero mamá se veía muy nerviosa…

-¿Qué amigo de mamá?- se miraron entre ellas y luego a mí.

-Un hombre como tú pero con el pelo rubio y…- me puse algo blanco ¿se había atrevido a acercarse a mis hijas?

-¿Os hizo algo?- Nessie me alzó una ceja y su mirada torno preocupada, en cambio Reneesme empezó a reír.

-¿Papá? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?- tragué grueso ¿Qué debía hacer? Nessie era mayor para entender pero Reneesme…

-Papá ese amigo de mami no haría daño ni a una mosca…- dijo Reneesme y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a reír.

-Porque yo pude tumbarlo solo con mis juguetes…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo que lo tumbaste con tus juguetes?- Nessie fue la que me explicó.

-Estábamos jugando en el jardín cuando salió de entre los arbustos…Reneesme estaba jugando y como sabemos no le gusta que se acerquen cuando lo hace…

-¿Y?- pregunté ansioso y ella resopló antes de seguir.

-Reneesme crea un campo de protección en torno a ella cuando juega, por lo que nadie puede acercarse a ella… Ese hombre salió despedido hacía los arboles cuando intentó hacerlo…-miré a Reneesme sorprendido.

-¿Tumbaste a ese tipo?- sonrió orgullosa y le contesté de igual modo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¡Eso me alegra cielo!…Creo que podemos usarlo…

-¿De qué hablas papá? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Nessie desconcertada, en cierto modo al ser la mayor y más curiosa de ambas lo entendía.

-Nosotros tenemos que…- estaba pensando las palabras apropiadas cuando la voz de Bella me interrumpió.

-Matarlo…- al dirigir mi vista hacía ella, vi que venía jadeante y cubierta de sangre, corrí inmediatamente para alcanzarla- Hay que matarlo Edward…

-Lo haremos, ahora dime que te pasa… ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Solo estoy cansada…- tras decir esto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, todos los presentes nos miramos preocupados, las niñas se pusieron algo nerviosas por lo que Peter y Charlotte se las llevaron fuera para tranquilizarlas. Yo cogí a Bella para llevarla a nuestra habitación.

-¡Chicos!- me dirigí a ellos antes de subir- Debemos encontrar cuanto antes la forma de encontrar y destruir esa daga…-sin decir nada más todos se volvieron a sus cosas y yo me llevé a Bella a la habitación, donde tras bañarla y acostarla, me quedé sentado junto a ella observando como dormía…- ¡Dios! ¡Debo hacer algo!- vi como al moverse se le cayó un mechón de pelo en la cara y se lo aparté con el dedo, acariciándola a su paso- te prometo que todo se resolverá pronto…

-¿Tú crees hermano?- me giré hacia el sonido de su voz y efectivamente era el… ¿Cómo era posible?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***AHORA ADAPTARÉ EL CAPÍTULO 3 DE ALMAS GEMELAS A TWILIGHT Y FSOG, TRÁS EL CUAL ME PONDRÉ CON EL CAPÍTULO 2 DE MERCILESS KILLER***


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

BELLA

¡Dios mío qué vergüenza! Nos pillaron justo terminando de… Me quité de en medio para vestirme lo antes posible, una vez que salí y quise dejar el tema para volver a casa, me pareció extraño que Alistair quisiera hablar a solas con Edward ¿Sería por la reciente escena? ¿O había algo más?

-¡Se ve que habéis disfrutado de lo lindo!- dijo Quil interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, esto sólo sirvió para culminar mi vergüenza.

-No tiene gracia… - le dije bastante seria- Se supone que estábamos solos y…- al mirar a todos pude observar la cara dolida de Jake, debería hablar con él de nuevo, al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amigo y no quería que se sintiera mal por mi relación con Edward.

-Sí, veros así fue…Impactante- dijo Jared tan serio como siempre y rompieron todos a reír, yo estaba tan avergonzada que decidí cambiar de tema para desviar la atención de mí.

-¿Y qué me decís vosotros? – miré a Alec y Riley que se pusieron muy nerviosos- ¿Dónde os metisteis que no llegasteis a casa enseguida?- tras toser, se miraron entre ellos y negaron.

-Solo fuimos dando un paseo nada más…- dijo Alec de una forma que no se lo creía ni él… Me podía imaginar muchas cosas pero la principal era que…

-Sí, estuvimos conversando y se nos fue el tiempo hasta que nos encontramos con ellos…- le secundó Riley señalando al resto que ya se habían alejado un poco de nosotros, a pesar de no decir nada todos pensaban lo mismo que yo, estaba convencida de ello.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?- interrumpió Jake el rumbo de mis pensamientos, tanto Riley como Alec aprovecharon el momento para alejarse cuchicheando de algo entre ellos… Quería escuchar pero no me parecía ético, así que me aguanté las ganas y decidí hablar con Jake, estaba convencida que los chicos sabían que lo necesitaba.

-Jake yo… No quiero que lo de antes…- me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, ya he asumido que estas con él – me sonrió de forma sincera y yo le devolví la sonrisa de igual forma.

-Me alegro…- lo abracé fuertemente- eres muy importante para mí- el apretó su agarre y tras darme un beso en la sien contestó.

-Tú también lo eres para mí, tú… Es decir vosotros sois mi familia- sonreí.

-Una familia peculiar pero familia al fin y al cabo- me separó de él para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no lo son todas?- nos quedamos pensativos un momento antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-Tienes razón…- seguimos riendo antes que volviera a hablar.

-Oye Bells…- me dijo en un tono pícaro- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera hasta la casa?- sonreí ampliamente.

-Me parece excelente…- antes de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra corrí rápidamente hacia ella, fui tan rápido que enseguida los perdí de vista. Justo cuando iba a entrar lo sentí…Y no estaba sólo… ¡Mierda! Fluctué hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde pude ver como las niñas hablaban con él amenamente.

-Nessie…Reneesme… ¿Podéis entrar en casa?- les dije con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, ambas me miraron extrañadas pero no les presté mucha atención, mi vista estaba fija en Caius que sonreía de forma macabra.

-¿Por qué Bella? Estamos aquí los 3 conversando…- miró a las chicas- ¿Verdad pequeñas?- asintieron muy alegres ajenas al peligro que conllevaba.

-Niñas… Necesito hablar cosas de mayores con este señor…-les volví a repetir esperando que eso las convenciera de volver dentro.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar! ¡El me prometió que lo haríamos después…!- se quejó Reneesme y Nessie la cogió en brazos.

-Después lo haremos, ahora dejemos que mamá hable con su amigo…- asentí y le agradecí con la mirada su ayuda.

-Gracias cielo…Id dentro y no os mováis de allí hasta que yo vaya- Nessie me miró extrañada pero lo hizo, entre esto y lo ocurrido en el parque con Riley pensarían que estoy loca de atar… Últimamente puede que tuvieran razón.

-Si mamá…-una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente me lancé contra el consiguiendo atravesar su pecho, el cogió mi muñeca mientras no paraba de reír.

-¿Vamos a empezar con lo mismo Bella?- sin parame a contestar siquiera le di una fuerte patada en la cara que salió despedido contra el árbol- Veo que va a ser por la malas…- enseguida se lanzó contra mí y pude esquivarlo, intenté ver si llevaba la daga pero no la sentía, el debió darse cuenta.

-No volveré a caer en lo mismo…Esta vez no la encontrarás…

-Te aseguro que lo haré cueste lo que cueste, tú has querido esto…- rió.

-Yo solo quiero gobernar a esas cosas…- volví a golpearlo pero esta vez me agarró y no fui capaz de soltarme…- puedo ofrecerte un trato- lo miré mal pero aun así siguió- si accedes a casarte conmigo de forma voluntaria puedo perdonarle la vida a todos…- reí.

-¿Tú crees que accederé? –me miró muy enojado e hizo fuerza en su agarre.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un buen partido y nuestra unión significaría el fin de una guerra que lleva siglos abierta- suspiré.

-Yo le pondré fin lo antes posible- le guiñé el ojo, cosa que no hizo sino enojarlo más.

-Pues en ese caso…- vi como sacaba otra cuerda como la de antes, para evitar que me la pusiera de nuevo volví a atravesarlo y eso hizo que me soltara.

-¡Maldita zorra!- parecía que le costaba regenerarse… ¿Sería posible que fuera a causa de la distancia? Antes que la llevaba encima se regeneró enseguida… En mi distracción consiguió enganchar una de mis manos en la cuerda y sentí como me absorbía la energía.

-¡Hijo de puta!- la cogí fuertemente con las manos y tiré pero cada vez me costaba más, él se acercó con aires de superioridad.

-¡Esta vez has perdido…!- con todo el odio que pude reunir cogí su brazo, tras retorcerlo lo arranqué y la cuerda se soltó de mi- ¡Puta zorra!

-¡Eso no es nada, ahora verás!- dije tratando de enderezarme y arrojando la cuerda a un lado, cuando lo hice ya se había ido, pero el brazo seguía allí… ¡Dios estaba hecha un asco y muy cansada!… Debía entrar antes que me desmayara aquí mismo… Nada más entrar y ver a todos reunidos hablando de Caius dije lo que pensaba… Había que matarlo cuanto antes… Después de eso me quedé dormida… Y otra vez volví a tener sueños o recuerdos de James… ¡Mierda!

EDWARD

Estaba viéndolo ahí de pie y estaba en shock, él sonreía con esa superioridad tan característica de él.

-¿Qué demonios?- me levanté para tirarme sobre él pero al hacerlo lo atravesé y rió.

-No estoy aquí físicamente ¡Idiota!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres?- rodó los ojos.

-Solo soy el espíritu de lo que antes fui… Estoy apegado a ella…- la señaló.

-¿Y eso porqué si puede saberse?

-Porque me absorbió… Ahora siempre estaremos juntos- rió con suficiencia y me cabreé.

-¿Cómo que juntos? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas lo que papá nos decía de los espíritus?- intenté hacerlo pero la verdad es que no lo recordaba, el debió de adivinarlo porque siguió- Decía que cuando absorbemos la vida de alguien igual o más poderoso que nosotros, su alma se funde con la nuestra y nos ayuda a mejorar…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?- volvió a rodarme los ojos.

-¡Pues es fácil Edward…! Ella me absorbió y ahora nuestras conciencias están fundidas- abrí los ojos horrorizado.

-¿Puedes obligarla a hacer algo?- negó.

-Solo puedo salir cuando duerme…-resoplé.

-Es una suerte para ti que ella duerma, si no nunca podrías salir a molestarme…-rió más fuerte.

-¡En eso tienes razón…! Así aprovecho de saludar y de paso advertirte de ese idiota- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Sabes qué paso ahí afuera con él? -Asintió sonriendo.

-Le dio una buena paliza…- se quedó callado como recordando- incluso le arrancó un brazo, debe seguir en el jardín- me levanté sobresaltado.

-¿El mismo donde juegan las niñas?- asintió sonriendo todavía- ¡Mierda, debo ir a cogerlo! –salí corriendo y escuché como me decía adiós riéndose ¡Imbécil! ¡Mala suerte la mía de tener que seguir viéndolo aunque no fuera corpóreo! Nunca había escuchado de nadie que hubiera llegado a fundirse con otro pero también es verdad que nosotros nunca dormimos, tal vez esa era la razón.

Una vez en el jardín no tardé en encontrar el brazo… ¡Dios! Ya estaba cogiendo tácticas de los originales… Por lo menos las niñas no habían tenido que ver este horror.

-¿Qué es eso tío?- me interrumpió la voz de Jake, al volverme puse ver que se encontraba junto a Jasper, ambos me miraban horrorizados, luego observaron alrededor por si encontraban algo más al no hacerlo volvió a preguntar- ¿Se puede saber a quién le has quitado un brazo?- rodé los ojos.

-No he sido yo, ha sido Bella…Y es de Caius…- nada más pronunciar su nombre Jasper me lo quitó de las manos.

-¿Es del mismo que tenemos que investigar?- asentí- ¡Me lo llevaré al laboratorio!

-¿Crees que pueda servir para algo?- sonrió.

-Solo hay que saber buscar Edward, estoy convencido que lograré encontrar algo en su sangre- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto, ten en cuenta que su ADN va unido a esa cosa, por lo que si averiguo como van unidos podremos encontrar la forma de romper esa unión…-siguió hablando en términos médicos que no conocía y decidí cortarlo.

-Si crees que lo necesitaremos haz lo que debas con eso- asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro mientras que Jake se quedó observándome muy serio.

-Me ha dicho Alistair que vais a organizar una boda conjunta- dijo finalmente y asentí.

-Si…Él dice que es lo mejor.

-Me alegro por ti…Y sobre todo por Bella, se merece esa felicidad después de lo mal que lo ha pasado todos estos años.

-Siento no haber estado entonces para ella, pero ahora lo estaré 100%- me sonrió.

-Eso espero…Si no…- me hizo un signo de matarme con la mano- Acabaré contigo- reí.

-Eso será si puedes…- tras unos segundos serios echamos a reír.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Bella y yo terminaríamos juntos…

-Pues ya ves que no…Ella era mía antes que tú lo supieras- suspiró rendido.

-Si…Todavía no entiendo mucho eso, pero sé que Bella te ama y contra eso no puedo hacer nada…

-Ella también te quiere…

-Pero no de la misma forma, supongo que tendré que resignarme y mirar a otro lado…- suspiró con tristeza y decidí animarlo.

-¡Lo conseguirás!- puse una mano sobre su hombro como señal de apoyo- ¡Estoy convencido de ello!

-Si…-se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a hablar- hay una compañera del trabajo con la que tal vez podría intentarlo…

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso!- me sonrió.

-Si… Siempre le había dado largas por si lo mío con Bella resultaba pero tal parece que lo mejor será que no… -le di un leve golpe en la espalda.

-Si de algo me ha servido este tiempo que te conozco es que eres un buen amigo para todos…- reímos.

-Lo sé…A pesar de todo me caes bien Edward y me alegro que te tenga a su lado… Aunque no quise verlo sé que nunca me amó- dijo con bastante tristeza.

-Ya encontrarás a la apropiada para ti, tal vez esa compañera tuya lo sea si te das la oportunidad- nos sonreímos mutuamente- y mientras tanto me gustaría que me ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda- su sonrisa se amplió.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Pero… ¿Eso no es cosa de mujeres?- reí.

-Las cosas de mujeres se las dejaremos a ellas, nosotros nos encargaremos de otras cosas…

-Bien… Podemos organizar una despedida de soltero y…- seguimos hablando sobre la boda y cosas así como 2 buenos amigos, la verdad que lo apreciaba mucho pero no sentía nada que Bella me hubiera elegido a mí y no a él…

Después de más o menos una hora vinieron Alec y Riley en nuestra busca, ambos venían muy alterados.

-¿Habéis visto a las niñas?- preguntaron y negué nervioso.

-No… ¿Por qué?- suspiraron mirándose entre ellos antes de contestar.

-Hace un rato que no las vemos y pensamos que estarían por aquí fuera jugando…- dijeron al fin pero algo no me convencía ¿Por qué estaban tan nerviosos?

-¿Ocurre algo?- entonces fue Alec quien contestó.

-Hace rato no las vemos y después de lo ocurrido antes…- asentí totalmente de acuerdo, tal vez no fuera nada pero era mejor asegurarse.

-Por aquí no han pasado…- miré a Jake que asintió- nos dividiremos para buscarlas y las encontraremos- tras asentir todos, cada uno fuimos en una dirección, conforme avanzaba y no las veía más nervioso estaba… ¿Podría haberlas cogido Caius o alguno de sus hombres? No lo creía posible, pero antes tampoco y sin embargo Bella tuvo un encuentro con él, cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios sentí una intensa energía proveniente de nuestra habitación y corrí hacía allí mientras que avisaba a los otros para que me alcanzaran…

BELLA

-¡Mamá!- escuché a lo lejos la voz de Nessie ¡Oh dios! Me desperté todavía cansada y con dolor de cabeza… ¡Maldita sea James y sus recuerdos que siguen mezclados con los míos…! ¿Por qué me estará pasando esto? Tal vez debería hablarlo con Alistair…

-¡Mamá! – volví a escucharla y esta vez noté que temblaba más de la cuenta ¿Estaría asustada? Me giré rápidamente y pude ver como un hombre la tenía cogida del cuello, estaba convencida que era uno de Caius…

-¡Suelta ahora mismo a mi hija o te arrepentirás…!- lo amenacé y él rió.

-Solo si acepta acompañarme a casa de mi Señor…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Ya os dije que no iré a ningún lado con ese lunático…!- grité ciega de ira- Y si sabes lo que te conviene soltaras ahora mismo a mi hija…- la ira me encendió, notaba la energía emanar de mi pero tenía miedo de provocar algo parecido a la última vez ¿Qué hacía? Miré a Nessie que me señaló bajo la cama… ¿Habría alguien más en la habitación? Me concentré en la otra presencia y era Reneesme ¿Qué demonios hacía bajo mi cama? Seguramente se escondió para que no la viera, no parecía que el supiera que había alguien más.

-Tú decides…Te vienes conmigo o mato a tu hija…- dijo con aires de suficiencia.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- me callé abruptamente recordando que ambas estaban aquí y no quería que aprendieran ese tipo de lenguaje de mí.

-Mamá…-suplicó Nessie, seguía mirando bajo mi cama y en ese momento supe lo que tenía que hacer…

-¡Está bien…! Me iré contigo pero suelta a mi hija…- me acerqué lentamente pero él estaba bastante desconfiado.

-Muy bien acércate despacio, con las manos al frente y deja que te ponga esto…- vi como sacaba unas cuerdas como las que me pusieron antes, concentré toda mi energía en mi mano y justo cuando iba a ponerme las cuerdas liberé la energía de mi mano mientras con la otra cogía a Nessie y la apretaba junto a mí para que no viera como ardía y se desintegraba hasta quedar en la nada. Cuando estuve segura que no había peligro la separé de mí.

-¿Estás bien?- asintió llorando y se lanzó de nuevo a abrazarme.

-¡Oh mamá lo siento tanto!- la estuve acariciando para tratar de tranquilizarla, en ese momento Reneesme salió de debajo de cama con una muñeca en su mano y con la cabeza gacha y avergonzada.

-La culpa es mía mami…Yo creí que era mi amigo y me engañó- las pegué a ambas junto a mí y nos quedamos un rato abrazadas y en silencio.

-No te preocupes cielo…Debería haberos dicho la verdad…Ese hombre quiere hacernos daño y no debéis confiar en él por nada del mundo.

-Ahora lo sabemos…Él nos dijo que su amigo necesitaba verte para poder curarte, que estabas enferma…- ¡Hijo de puta!- Antes te vimos mal, nadie nos quiso decir nada y nosotras pensamos que…- las interrumpí.

-Lo siento cariño, solo estaba agotada, después de todo sigo siendo humana y como tal me canso y tengo que dormir para recuperarme.

-Cuando te vimos toda cubierta de sangre… Nos asustamos, nadie quería explicarnos y…- dijo Reneesme muy nerviosa, me agaché a su altura para abrazarla y poder hablarle y explicarle mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Lo siento de verdad…! La culpa es mía, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad no debéis confiar ni dejar que se acerque a ninguna de vosotras…Él quiere llevarse a mamá para poder mandar y gobernar sobre todos los demás- suspiraron con tristeza.

-¡La próxima vez que lo vea lo atacaré!- dijo Reneesme a lo que Nessie la siguió.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita…! ¡Acabaremos con el…!- la interrumpí muy nerviosa.

-¡No podéis hacer eso…! ¡Puede haceros daño!- se miraron entre sí muy confiadas para luego volverse a mí de nuevo.

-Sabemos cuidarnos mamá…- suspiré.

-Pequeñas…No creo que sea lo más adecuado para…- entonces entraron en la habitación Edward, Alistair y Jake que nos miraban algo alterados, parece que al vernos se tranquilizaron.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Menos mal que estáis aquí! Por un momento pensé que os habían secuestrado…- dijo Edward aliviado y se abrazó a nosotras- Me alegro que estéis bien las 4…- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Había dicho 4?

-Papá no sabe contar…- se rió Reneesme- somos 3…-dijo riendo y él pareció ponerse nervioso antes de añadir.

-Tienes razón mi amor… Me he equivocado al contar, han debido ser los nervios de no encontraros por ningún sitio- se miraron entre él y Alistair, me dio la sensación que algo me estaban ocultando ¿Pero que podría ser? Entonces Alistair desvió mi atención de todo esto.

-Jake llévate a las niñas junto a Charlotte y Peter, que no las dejen solas por nada- asintió y salió junto a ellas que ya se encontraban más tranquilas y felices.

-Bella, debemos averiguar la forma de acabar con todo esto cuanto antes- dijo Alistair y asentí algo derrotada.

-Primero habrá que encontrar la manera de destruirla y luego habrá que encontrarla…- me interrumpieron.

-Puede que Jasper encuentre algo que nos sea de utilidad en su sangre- les entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué queréis decir con su sangre?- se miraron entre ellos antes de mirarme a mí y contestar… ¿Por qué notaba algo raro en torno a ellos?

-El brazo que le arrancaste lo está investigando Jasper…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No volvió por el?- negaron y fue en ese momento que me puse a pensar… ¿Se le habría regenerado? Tendría que preguntarles a las niñas, ellas lo habían visto y si le faltaba un brazo debieron de haberse dado cuenta…

-Bella…- entonces sentí a Edward abrazándome desde atrás y vi que Alistair nos había dejado solos en la habitación- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Edward… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que me ocultáis algo?- me besó y perdí el hilo de lo que pensaba, no sabía la razón pero con ese simple roce lo único que deseaba era poseerlo de todas las formas posibles.

-Te amo Bella…- me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde empezó a desnudarme a la vez que lo hacía él… Una vez totalmente desnudos comenzó a probarme dulcemente desde mis labios hasta mis pechos, donde tras dar un par de muerdos a cada uno siguió bajando mientras que sus manos seguían con el trabajo en ellos. Cuando por fin alcanzó mi intimidad estaba anhelante de más, cuando por fin sentí su cálida lengua por toda mi extensión supe que no tardaría mucho en alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

-Edward…- gemí de placer sin poderlo controlar y eso le dio alas para chupar más fuerte haciendo que terminara en un intenso orgasmo, tras el cual de un salto se colocó sobre mí.

-Te necesito ahora Bella- asentí perdida en el placer que acababa de experimentar, era raro pero desde que desperté siento más todo… No sabría explicarlo pero mi cuerpo reacciona de diferente manera e incluso las sensaciones son diferentes… Edward me penetró de forma rápida y me hizo perder de nuevo el hilo de mis pensamientos, bruscamente nos giré poniéndome sobre él y cabalgándolo con deseo, uno que no necesitaba ser reprimido en la intimidad de nuestra habitación. Cuando al fin alcanzamos el orgasmo nos mordimos a la vez en la unión de nuestro hombro y cuello…Su sangre nunca me había sabido tan bien… Era como si la probara por primera vez. Una vez que terminamos me hizo dar la vuelta posicionándose de nuevo sobre mí- ¿Me dejaras llevar las riendas esta vez?- sonreí.

-Mientras disfrutemos ¿Qué más da?- lo besé y aunque fue reacio al principio luego se dejó llevar.

Así comenzamos otra tarde-noche de sexo sin parar hasta que al final me quedé profundamente dormida, creo que mi cuerpo se había agotado demasiado el día de hoy. Mañana sería un nuevo día y debía volver al trabajo además de comenzar con mi rutina mientras que investigaba la forma de acabar con Caius.

EDWARD

Menos mal que pude desviar su atención sobre mi imprudencia a base de sexo. Sabía que estaba mal y así me sentía, pero no quería que por nada del mundo se pusiera en peligro por desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera el enemigo. Ahora que estaba descansando debía hacer cambios para que no pudiera volver a entrar nadie más ajenos a los nuestros, no podía ser que esa lacra pudiera entrar en mi casa con tanta facilidad de llegar a coger a mis hijas cuando deberían estar seguras aquí.

Una vez que arreglé todo con mis chicos de seguridad, dejé al cargo a Quil y Alec para que lo supervisaran todo y ver que podían hacer para ayudar, según Alec podía usar algunos conjuros para que nos avisen si vuelven a asaltar la seguridad. Yo confiaba en su criterio y los dejé al cargo para irme junto a Jasper al laboratorio a ver si había conseguido averiguar algo, como me imaginaba tanto Jake como Alistair ya estaban allí.

-¿Tenemos algo nuevo?- Jasper asintió muy sonriente, eso me dio ánimos y alivio a la vez.

-¡Parece que si…!- empezó a dar vueltas y mirar papeles que tenía esparcidos por ahí, antes de hablar de forma muy nerviosa y animada- según los análisis su sangre es humana, no tiene ningún signo de ser especial…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y eso es importante por?- rodó los ojos.

-Edward, eso significa que sin ese arma podrá morir como un humano- resoplé.

-Eso ya lo intentamos y no sirvió de nada- se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos como gesto de frustración.

-Edward, lo matasteis siendo inmortal…- Alistair lo interrumpió.

-Según sus estudios hay que volver a matarlo después de quitarle el arma, así tal vez no haga falta destruirla.

-Pero ¿Y si no funciona? Deberíamos investigar la forma de poder destruirla.

-No estamos seguros que se pueda…- resoplé más fuerte que antes.

-Bella quiere hacerlo y estoy seguro que no cejará su empeño hasta conseguirlo- resoplaron ahora ellos.

-Pues hay que hacer tiempo para que no lo haga, tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad y si podemos acabar con él sin destruirla será lo mejor- dijo finalmente Alistair, yo no estaba de acuerdo, confiaba en la intuición de Bella y ella le decía que debía acabar con esa arma, no creía que trajera nada bueno su utilización para nada, de todas maneras una vez que termináramos con él, el resto se dispersaría y podríamos estar felizmente conviviendo todos como siempre.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con no destruirla- dijo Jake de repente y yo le asentí.

-Yo tampoco, creo que lo mejor es acabar con ella solo por asegurarnos- Jasper miró a otro lado y Alistair nos negó a ambos.

-Pues intentaremos encontrar la forma de hacerlo pero ya os digo que será difícil…Esa cosa ha durado muchos siglos y nadie que la haya tenido en su poder la ha intentado destruir, ni siquiera sabemos de qué está hecho.

-¿Podemos usar algo que conozcamos para probar?- negó quedándose pensativo.

-Pensaremos en algo, ahora lo importante es que Bella no sospeche de su estado y me parece…- me entrecerró lo ojos y se los rodé- que alguien no conseguirá hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera sospecha- dije convencido aunque no lo estaba realmente, era demasiado lista y antes o después conseguiría darse cuenta y hacer que se lo dijera.

-Edward…Yo pude ver que sí que sospecha… ¿Vas a decirme que tu no?- suspiré, estaba tan cansado de esto de que pudieran percibir todo lo referente a Bella, cuando yo no.

-No…La verdad es que no consigo conectar como lo hacéis vosotros. Pero mis instintos me guían- Alistair se volvió a Jasper.

-¿No te parece raro que no pueda sentir cosas referentes a su pareja?

-Puede ser que ella no quiera, estoy convencido que si Bella supiera que podemos leerla como un libro abierto nos bloquearía a todos.

-Puede ser, pero por si acaso mejor que no lo sepa…- resoplé.

-Espero que cuando nosotros…- me miró mal.

-¡La cosa no es así…! Sentimos y percibimos lo que siente o piensa pero no en todo momento, solo cuando estamos cerca…- suspiré aliviado, no me gustaría que nadie más que yo supiera lo que siente o piensa al alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Edward… ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Jake y tosí antes de contestar.

-Nada, solo me parecía bien que no fuera en todo momento, todos merecemos intimidad…

-Edward…- Jasper se acercó a mí- ¿Sabes porque Bella podría bloquearte para que no la sientas?- recordé lo que pasó cuando despertó, tal vez siguiera enfadada por eso.

-Ya hablaré con ella, tal vez no tenga nada que ver…- me entrecerraron los ojos y fue Jake el que habló de repente.

-¿Por qué no dejamos el tema sentimental de Edward y Bella para centramos en cómo podemos destruir esa arma que lleva el imbécil?- le agradecí con la mirada su interrupción.

-Deberíamos reunir a los brujos y hechiceras…Seguro que alguno sabe algo…-en ese momento entró Jane interrumpiendo a Alistair.

-Yo tengo algo en mente que tal vez pueda resultar…- dijo muy convencida y sonriente.

-¿Y bien? Somos todo oídos…-dijo Alistair anhelante por escuchar y todos esperamos ansiosos lo que tenía que decir… ¿Podría ser posible que pudiéramos acabar con todo antes que Bella supiera de su embarazo? ¡Dios! Esperaba que sí para que todo esto tuviera un desenlace próximo y feliz…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

EDWARD

Cuando por fin entró y se puso frente a nosotros empezó a contar su idea.

-Estoy convencida que podemos utilizar la roca lunar para acabar con ella…- dijo con bastante seguridad y todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Tú crees que podamos encontrar ese material?- pregunté y me miró muy mal entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tenemos varias armas hechas de la misma de la cual extraerlo…- se quedó pensativa unos segundos- y también podemos encontrar más - suspiré, tal como lo decía sonaba tan sencillo.

-¿De verdad crees que con eso será suficiente?- volvió a asentir tan convencida que no tuve dudas.

-Supongo que se puede probar…- Alistair me interrumpió.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, esa arma puede ser de gran ayuda y deberíamos estudiarla antes de acabar con ella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él…- lo apoyó Jasper y resoplé.

-No creo que sea bueno tener esa cosa…- suspiraron a la vez- pero podemos intentarlo, la cuestión es que pensará Bella al respecto- solo de pensarlo me preocupaba, ya no era cuestión de todo esto si no su estado y que esto la pudiera afectar. Alistair debió leer mis pensamientos porque enseguida contestó.

-Edward, Bella es fuerte…- asentí- no te preocupes por mi nieta, estará bien- suspiré, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre pero no era el momento, no podía hacer más que preocuparme por ella ¿Quién no lo haría?- entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que acabaremos con esto antes que te des cuenta.

-Eso espero, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes, hoy perdimos una excelente oportunidad…- solo de recordarlo me enfurecía- No quiero que vuelva a pasar- me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

-Aprovecharemos cuando Bella se vaya a trabajar…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- miró a Jane que le asintió.

-Nosotros 4…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía Jane para que entendiera a quiénes se refería- iremos hoy junto a Riley a su mansión para buscar esa daga…- me di una palmada en la cara con frustración.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, seguro que nos estará esperando con una bienvenida adecuada- rió.

-Lo sabemos…- sonrió de forma perversa, estaba convencido que ellos tenían algo preparado también- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- me quedé unos segundos pensando ¿debía hacerlo? Estaba convencido que Bella pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba, pero por otro lado no quería exponerla de nuevo a ese psicópata. Así que tomé la decisión más conveniente para todos.

-No puedo quedarme al margen, sé que Bella hará lo que pueda para encontrarlo, prefiero ser yo quien lo haga- volvió a palmearme la espalda.

-Me alegra que tengas esa iniciativa…- entonces caí.

-¡Todavía no tenemos como destruir esa cosa!- rodó los ojos.

-Se la quitaremos, lo mataremos después y ya no habrá necesidad de destruirla…- suspiré no muy convencido pero era lo mejor que teníamos.

-Está bien, probaremos lo que dices solo espero que de verdad funcione…- dije todavía dudoso, después de eso hablamos de lo que haríamos, tras dejar todo claro me retiré en busca de Bella, ya era casi la hora de irse a trabajar y quería despedirme, antes de poder alejarme mucho Jake me llamó.

-¡Edward!- me volví y lo vi muy preocupado.

-No me convence este plan que habéis armado…Tengo un mal presentimiento- resoplé.

-A mí tampoco me convence pero confío en que estaremos bien…- no sabía si trataba de convencerme a mí o a él.

-¿Seguro? Ya sabes lo loco que esta ese tipo, no creo que lo ponga tan fácil esta vez…- rodé los ojos ¡Cómo si lo hubiera sido!

-Tal vez ahora que tiene un brazo menos…- dije pretendiendo ser gracioso y me rodó los ojos.

-No sabemos si lo regeneró…- lo interrumpí.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero confío en que no, así será más fácil- volvió a resoplar.

-Edward…Quiero que lleves esto…- me dio una especie de mando, al ver mi mirada de no entender se puso a explicarme- es un botón de emergencias, lo usamos en el hospital para pacientes que están muy graves espero que si pasa algo fuera de lo normal lo aprietes y enseguida reuniré a los demás para ir en vuestra busca- sonreí ante su preocupación.

-Lo haré…- cogí esa cosa y me la metí en el bolsillo- ahora será mejor que cambiemos nuestras caras y pensemos en algo más feliz para que nadie sospeche nada- reímos.

-Bella es la que debería preocuparte…- y lo hacía, sobre todo ahora que sabía que James seguía con ella ¿Por qué me sentía tan celoso? ¡Dios, solo era un espíritu del que ella seguro ni sabía nada! Y aun así…- ¿Estás bien Edward?- interrumpió el rumbo de mis pensamientos y asentí.

-Sí, iré a verla…- negó.

-Mejor que no, seguro que averiguará lo que vais a hacer- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Sospechará más si no voy a despedirme de ella- sonrió.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Leah que la llame y que le diga que tuvimos que irnos.

-¿Crees que sea necesario?- asintió.

-¡Totalmente! Estoy convencido que ella te leerá en cuanto te vea…- suspiré derrotado.

-Tienes razón, me exaspera que ella lo haga cuando yo no puedo. Vamos a escondernos en el gimnasio hasta que se vaya- nos pasamos el brazo por los hombros y nos alejamos rumbo al mismo… ¡Mierda! ¡Ya me había perdido nuestro sexo matutino! Pero debía pensar en lo positivo, si todo iba bien terminaría hoy…

BELLA

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía estos sueños? Me despeiné con frustración… ¡No podía creerlo! Aun después de librarme de él podía sentirlo…

-¿Bella?- llamó Leah desde la puerta, miré alrededor y Edward no estaba ¿Se habría ido? ¿Pero a dónde?- ¿Bella?

-¡Si Leah ya me estoy levantando! En unos segundos estoy abajo…

-Las niñas ya se fueron con Peter y Charlotte… ¿Te hago algo de comer?

-No, mejor comeré algo de camino, quiero llegar al trabajo cuanto antes- necesitaba acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Está bien!

Una vez que se fue me duché y vestí a velocidad vampírica y bajé rápidamente. Mike ya me esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista jefa?- reí.

-¡Siempre!- fuimos hacia nuestros coches y pusimos rumbo a la comisaria. Una vez allí, todos se me echaron encima dándome ánimos para mi vuelta. No los culpaba había faltado mucho últimamente.

-¡Por favor chicos dejen de agobiar a la jefa que tiene cosas que hacer!- dijo Emmet bromeando y apartando a todos de mí, enseguida se dispersaron de nuevo hacia sus puestos, incluso Mike se fue riendo- ¡Vamos Bella, tenemos que hablar…!- dijo con aire de misterio y me arrastró a mi despacho, una vez dentro gritaron…

-¡Sorpresa!- no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen, estaban Alice, Ángela, Ben, Mike y Rose.

-¡Vaya…! ¡No esperaba algo así…!- vi la tarta sobre la mesa y me dio tanta hambre que sin prestar atención al resto fui a comerla, todos me observaban estupefactos- ¿Qué?- negaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- preguntó Alice preocupada, asentí y contesté con la boca llena.

-Ci….- asintieron algo extrañados.

-¿No comiste nada esta mañana?- negué y sonrieron- Parece que tienes mucha hambre…- Emmet señaló la tarta de la que apenas quedaba un trozo ¿Cómo había podido comerme la tarta en tan poco tiempo? Nunca había experimentado un hambre así.

-¡Lo siento…!- dije algo avergonzada, iba a dejar la cuchara para que tomaran lo que quedaba y negaron.

-Si tienes hambre cómetela toda, nosotros ya volvemos al trabajo… ¡Suerte en tu día!- tras decir esto salieron todo menos Ángela y Alice que me miraban muy atentas.

-Bella ¿Tienes algunos síntomas extraños?- preguntó Alice, le entrecerré los ojos y negué.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada y con mucho sueño- rió.

-¿No estarás embarazada verdad?- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida y negué de inmediato.

-¡Claro que no! Si fuera así lo sabría- asintieron no muy convencidas, yo decidí volver a lo que me interesaba y dejar ese tema a un lado.

-Mientras que termino esto… ¿Podéis decirme si tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente?- negaron.

-¡Lo hemos hecho todo gracias a Ángela y sus nuevos poderes!- dijo Alice muy sonriente y orgullosa a lo que Ángela asintió algo avergonzada.

-La verdad que me han servido de mucho para terminar todo antes…- asentí contenta, eso me dio una idea genial.

-Me alegro por ti…Ya que tenéis todo bajo control, iré a ver qué puedo hacer con Caius…- dije mientras me metía el ultimo trozo de tarta en la boca, ellas se me quedaron mirando con una cara muy rara.

-¿Piensas ir sola?- negué mirando a Ángela.

-¡Iremos juntas! – abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí.

-Ángela, somos iguales por lo que podremos acabar con él juntas.

-¡Pero apenas los estoy empezando a controlar…!- rodé los ojos.

-Sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti…- le guiñé el ojo- Además que yo te guiaré en caso de ser necesario - sonreí para tranquilizarla y asintió.

-Confío en ti Bella, si dices que podemos lograrlo juntas, lo haremos…- le sonreí en agradecimiento, a continuación miré muy seria a Alice.

-No quiero que le digas nada a nadie…- me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo piensas que haré tal cosa?- rodé los ojos.

-Mintiendo obviamente…- le contesté con bastante ironía y me miró muy mal.

-No tiene gracia Bella…- resoplé.

-Tampoco lo pretendía, solo te estoy informando de lo que haremos, estaremos bien…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-¡Deberías llamar a los originales para que te acompañen! ¡Y también a Edward…!- la interrumpí ahora yo.

-¡Podemos encargarnos sin meter al resto!- grité algo más fuerte de la cuenta, al ver su cara decaída suavicé mi tono para seguir hablando- Alice quiero que comprendas que necesito terminar con esto cuanto antes…- suspiró bastante alterada y me acerqué a tranquilizarla…- ¡Tranquila, todo estará bien!- asintió algo más tranquila pero seguía igual de dudosa.

-Bella… ¿No sería mejor informar al resto y…?- la interrumpí más airada de la cuenta.

-¡Lo haré con Ángela!- apartó la vista algo apenada.

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo evitar preocuparme por vosotras y me molesta no poder hacer nada- tras respirar hondamente para tranquilizarme la abracé.

-Estaremos bien…Solo no le digas a nadie a menos que yo te llame- asintió separándose de mí.

-¡Tened cuidado, por favor!

-Lo tendremos…- dije muy convencida, a continuación Ángela y yo cogimos nuestras cosas para salir por la puerta trasera así no debía preocuparme que nadie más nos viera, estaba convencida que si lo hicieran se imaginarían lo que íbamos a hacer y no nos dejarían hacerlo, o al menos no solas. Estaba convencida que mientras menos gente de la que preocuparme iba a ser mejor y Ángela sería de gran ayuda para buscar esa daga mientras que yo me encargaba de Caius.

Una vez en el coche empezó a hablar algo nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Bella?

-¡Lo estoy! Sabes que no nos pondría en peligro si no fuera así- asintió.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Hasta ahora apenas he hecho nada y...- le di la mano para tranquilizarla, en el momento que nos rozamos sentí como la energía emanaba a raudales de ellas y por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar la solté- ¿Que ha sido eso Bella? ¡Dios nunca había sentido esa sensación de…!

-Poder…- la interrumpí y asintió, me puse seria antes de hablar de nuevo- lo tenemos Ángela, pero debemos tener cuidado con él…Podemos descontrolarnos y eso puede traer consecuencias nefastas para todos- asintió.

-Lo sé Bella, te prometo que procuraré controlarlo como tú- suspiré muy exasperada y arranqué el coche mientras ponía rumbo hacia la mansión de Caius, por suerte estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Si te soy sincera…Todavía no lo hago…- ella me miró con cara sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que no lo haces? Yo te he visto usarlos y lo haces bien- resoplé recordando lo que pasó cuando desperté la última vez.

-Eso pensaba yo hasta que desperté ésta ultima vez y mi poder se descontroló…- le dije directamente lo que pensaba, ella me miró extrañada.

-No supe que hubiera pasado nada- negué.

-Pude arreglarlo enseguida, pero no quita que se me fue de las manos…- suspiré pensando en ello, la verdad es que no estaría mal ese tipo de expansión en casa de Caius, seguramente morirían todos menos él, sería un avance.

-¿Qué piensas Bella?

-En que tal vez eso pueda ayudarnos esta vez…Solo debo dejarlo ir- asintió.

-Podemos unir fuerzas.

-Esa es mi intención, de todas formas solo estaremos nosotras y ellos, así nos será más fácil hacerlo.

-¿Por eso no has querido traerlos? ¿Tienes miedo de dañarlos?- asentí.

-¿Quién no? No quiero volver a sentirme como la última vez…- le dije bastante dolida, todavía podía recordar el momento exacto en el que pasó todo.

-¡Estoy convencida que juntas lo conseguiremos…!- dijo intentando darme ánimos y le sonreí.

-¡Yo también, por eso te he traído conmigo…!-en ese momento me sonaron las tripas y me avergoncé.

-¿Tienes hambre después de lo que has comido?- no pude si no reír.

-Parece que mi cuerpo necesita energía y es su forma de pedirla…

-¿Quieres que paremos en algún lugar a comer?- negué.

-Lo haremos después que termine todo. Quiero acabarlo cuanto antes, estoy convencida que los chicos están planeando algo…- me interrumpió.

-¡Lo acabaremos hoy mismo…!- dijo convencida y sonriendo, seguimos conversando de otras cosas hasta que aparque a unos metros de la mansión y salimos del coche- ahora iremos por detrás, si no me equivoco la entrada es por ese lado así que iremos por aquí- mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar siguió hablando.

-¿Crees que podemos pillarlos por sorpresa?

-Eso espero, aunque no puedo estar segura después de lo que pasó ayer- asintió.

-Me lo contaron los chicos, espero que no sea nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos- reí.

-No te preocupes que no lo será- le guiñé el ojo- podemos con esto, tu solo sígueme el ritmo y todo irá bien- sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo sé, sabes que confío en ti Bella…- en ese momento llegamos al lugar y me pareció raro tanto silencio, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el ambiente, podía sentir varias presencias conocidas, entre ellas Edward… ¡Mierda! Abrí los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada mientras agarraba a Ángela fluctuamos en el lugar dónde sentía a Edward ¿Qué demonios hacían aquí? ¡Ahora debía cambiar totalmente el plan inicial! ¡Maldita sea!

EDWARD

Nos quedamos en el gimnasio conversando hasta que se fue y entonces salí en busca de los chicos.

-¡Edward, tened cuidado!- me dijo antes de salir.

-Lo tendremos…- me alejé en busca del resto y escuché como gritaba.

-¡No se te olvide pulsar el botón si nos necesitan! –reí antes de contestar de un grito.

-¡Lo haré! – una vez que los alcancé ya todos se hallaban preparados para irnos, yo me aseguré de coger una de esas armas para ir bien equipado. Una vez listos partimos hacia la mansión, dónde una vez que llegamos entramos por la puerta principal acabando con todos a nuestro paso, era una suerte que estuviera aislado. Sentía que algo no iba bien ¿Por qué estaba resultando todo tan fácil? Una vez dentro lo supe, él se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta e hizo caer unas redes sobre nosotros que nos inmovilizaron totalmente ¡Mierda!

-¡Habéis tardado más de lo que esperaba…!- se acercó a mí y tiró de mi pelo para levantar mi cabeza- ¿Bella?- negué.

-Ella no vendrá...- rió.

-Entonces… ¿Habéis sido tan estúpidos de venir sin ella…?- resopló antes de soltarme- ¡Tenemos que hacer que venga, la necesito a ella no a estos idiotas!- gritó enfurecido a sus hombres y reí.

-¡No vendrá…!- me miró enojado, después se quedó pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-Tendré que hacerla venir…- miró a los hombres junto a él- ¡Llevaos a estas escorias y matadlos a todos…! -¡Mierda! No podía dejar que hiciera eso…Debía intentar ayudarlos, tal vez si me concentraba como en el bosque, cerré los ojos intentándolo pero no podía ¡Maldita sea!

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó Jared, el resto asintió.

-Ya lo hice…- contestó con una tranquilidad pasmosa antes de hacerles un gesto a sus hombres que se los llevaron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, una vez solos se sentó en una silla frente a mí- me pregunto si esta vez dejará la terquedad a un lado para aceptar mi oferta.

-¡Nunca! - Grité furioso y rió más todavía.

-Sabes que tienes las de perder…- se agarró el mentón mientras me miraba con altanería- me pregunto qué diría si te hiciera lo que ella me hizo a mi…- sacó una prótesis de su brazo donde pude ver como se regeneraba lentamente, todavía iba un poco más abajo del codo.

-¡Nunca dejaré que la tengas…! ¡Primero muerto!- volvió a reír.

-¡Eso es fácil! Solo te necesito para atraerla como abeja a la miel, estoy seguro que en cuanto sienta que estás en peligro vendrá a buscarte…- ¡Maldito cabrón! Empecé a removerme intentando liberarme pero esta cosa más me absorbía - Al resto los encontrará muertos o apunto de estarlo…- cogió mi brazo y apretó fuerte- solo debería tirar y…- en ese momento se materializaron Ángela y Bella junto a ambos, ella le dio una patada que lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Edward… ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupada y asentí, no me dio opción a respuesta ya que le ordenó a Ángela- ¡Suéltalo e id a buscar al resto…- se volvió a Caius que ya empezaba a incorporarse- yo me encargo de él!- sin darme opción a réplica se lanzó hacía el y comenzaron a pelearse.

-¿Ángela? ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí las 2?- se agachó a soltarme mientras me contestaba.

-Bella pensaba acabar con él antes que os inmiscuyerais en esto…- la interrumpí.

-¡Es demasiado cabezota…!- aunque le costó liberarme al fin lo hizo, al incorporarme sentía como mis fuerzas habían mermado ¿De qué demonios estaba hecha esa cosa? Ellos seguían peleando y Bella parecía controlar la situación, aunque no dejaba de preocuparme su estado.

-¿Ángela puedes ir a ayudar al resto?- debía ayudarla como fuera, Bella debió escucharme porque enseguida gritó.

-¡No!- gritó a lo que Caius contestó bastante irónico.

-¡Ya deben estar todos muertos por tu culpa…! Si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras venido por las buenas…- ella volvió a gritar sin prestarle más atención al mismo.

-¡Id a ayudarlos!- me quede mirándola dudoso- ¡Edward, no puedo dejar a Ángela sola! Yo estaré bien- entendía a lo que se refería así que me fui a regañadientes de allí, corrimos lo más rápido posible. Me concentré en sus esencias y enseguida los ubiqué en una estancia muy cerca de donde estábamos, cuando entramos llegamos justo a tiempo de detener una masacre, Ángela disparó bolas de energía que los desintegraron en el acto mientras que yo los iba decapitando, no éramos tan fuertes como Bella pero pudimos acabar con todos y liberar a los chicos que se veían exhaustos, Alistair fue quien habló primero.

-Esas cuerdas nos han absorbido casi toda la energía… ¿Tú no te sientes más débil Edward?

-Solo un poco, nada que no pueda afrontar…- mentí- Vosotros deberíais salir de aquí- me dirigí a Ángela- ¿Te importa acompañarlos fuera?

-No hay problema… ¿Tu irás con Bella?- asentí.

-Ya mismo voy a ayudarla, no me fío de ese imbécil- Alistair me habló muy serio.

-¡Tened cuidado Edward, es más listo de lo que creemos, estoy convencido que no será tan fácil!- resoplé, eso mismo les dije antes de venir, pero no era momento de esto así que le asentí antes de contestar.

-¡Lo sé, voy con ella…!- y sin más salí corriendo al lugar donde estaban y enseguida los vi, ambos seguían peleando, mientras lo hacían decidí concentrarme en esa dichosa daga ¿Dónde podía tenerla? Debía encontrarla para poder ayudar a Bella.

Mientras seguían luchando intenté ubicarla sin éxito, el tipo era bastante listo y la había guardado mejor esta vez ¿O tal vez la había ocultado? ¡Mierda, debía ayudar en algo!

-¡Esto se acabó Bella! ¡Es tu ultima oportunidad, si no logro controlarlos por las buenas lo haré por las malas…!- ella contestó más que enojada.

-¡Vete al infierno!- después todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta, la vi correr hacia él con la energía concentrada en su mano, pero al alcanzarlo sacó la daga de su espalda y la atravesó justo en el vientre- ¡Hijo de puta!

-Si no haces lo que quiero no me sirves…- rió- ¡Esto acabará contigo…!- ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y yo corrí para poder alcanzarlos pero me apartó, había creado una barrera a su alrededor.

-¡Bella! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, ella me miró fijamente, en sus ojos pude ver todo el amor que me procesaba.

-Te amo Edward…- sonrió de lado- A todos…- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que se estaba despidiendo? Tras besar el anillo que la marcaba como mía, se alzó, abrazó a Caius y lo mordió.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Suéltame!- vi como peleaba para zafarse sin éxito, Bella lo fue consumiendo lentamente, cuando ya no pudo absorber más volvió a mirarme.

-Debo hacerlo Edward, recuerda que os quiero…- justo después hubo una gran explosión que me cegó. Cuando por fin se despejó y pude ver algo, solo había presencia de Bella. Estaba tumbada en el suelo inmóvil ¡Mierda! Necesitaba llegar a ella para asegurarme que estaba bien pero no podía atravesar la barrera que había levantado ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- grité lo más que pude sin resultados, en ese momento apareció James que se acercó a mí.

-Parece que tienes un gran problema…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Ella está bien?- asintió y eso me dio un alivio inmenso.

-Si…- se volvió a ella- solo duerme…- volvió la vista a mí y me preguntó con sorna- ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Solo eres un espíritu… ¿Podrías levantar la barrera?- resopló.

-Ya sé lo que soy Edward, pero puedo hacer que Bella la levante…- lo miré muy enfadado.

-¡Me dijiste que no podías manipularla!

-Y no lo hago, solo la induciré a quitarla en sus sueños…

-¿La acosas en sueños?- volvió a resoplar.

-Al estar unidos compartimos vivencias y recuerdos…Ya te lo dije…- resoplé muy frustrado.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar y quitar esto? Necesito asegurarme que está bien…- rodó los ojos y tras concentrarse unos segundos la barrera bajó enseguida, fui corriendo hacia ella- ¡Oh dios Bella!- lo primero que miré fue su vientre y no había el menor indicio de haber sido herida, suspiré aliviado. Tampoco había rastro de esa cosa por ningún lado.

-Vuestra hija está bien…- lo miré asombrado.

-¿Sabes que será niña?- asintió.

-¡Y una muy irritante…!- reí y lloré a la vez de felicidad. No entendía que había pasado pero Bella y mi hija estaban bien y eso era lo importante. La alcé en brazos y puse rumbo a casa no sin antes concentrar la energía que me quedaba en hacer que la casa estallara en mil pedazos- ¿Hacía falta hacer eso?

-Me quedo más tranquilo…Lo que no sé es donde está la daga… ¿Se habrá destruido junto con él?

-No estoy seguro, Bella levanta muchas barreras y una de ellas no me dejó ver bien cuando liberó la energía- reí.

-Parece que no soy el único al que bloquea.

-No lo eres y me frustra mucho que todos la puedan leer menos yo- reímos juntos.

-Esto me recuerda a viejos tiempos…- dijo en bastante melancolía en su voz.

-Sí, unos en los que no matabas a nadie por tener poder- dije algo dolido.

-Eso ya pasó Edward, ahora solo soy un espíritu. Veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, siento que Bella tenga que ver todo el mal que hice.

-Más lo lamento yo, no merece eso después de toda esta mierda.

-Ya todo terminó, o al menos eso espero.

-Y yo…- una vez en casa todos se me echaron encima preguntando por ella, ninguno parecía ver a James aparte de mí, cosa por la cual no sabía si enfadarme o reírme. Los dejé allí para ir a acostarla, necesitaba descansar, una vez que lo hice bajé para informar de lo que pude, tendríamos que esperar que Bella despertara para que nos explicara mejor…

BELLA

¡Mierda! ¡Que sueño! Sólo quería seguir descansando… Estaba agotada… ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces recordé los últimos acontecimientos en casa de Caius…

 _No sabía si funcionaría lo que tenía en mente, sabía que era arriesgado pero en el momento que esa cosa me atravesó me vino la inspiración. Estaba convencida que podía lograrlo pero por si algo salía mal me despedí de Edward, dándole un mensaje para el resto. Una vez que lo hice, absorbí a Caius como ya había hecho con James, cuando ya no sentía vida de su cuerpo, cogí la daga y dirigí toda la energía que había acumulado a la misma, vi con inmensa alegría como se convertía en polvo que mi cuerpo absorbió como una esponja… Después de eso caí en la inconsciencia…_

Me levanté como resorte y miré alrededor… ¡Estaba en casa! Suspiré tranquila, eso significaba que todo estaba bien. Aunque debía levantarme para asegurarme, no tardé en encontrarlos en el salón a todos reunidos pero parecían preocupados.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludé y todos se lanzaron hacía mí para abrazarme y darme besos a los que correspondí, Alistair fue el que habló en nombre de todos.

-Me alegro de verte bien…- sonreí- no apruebo la forma en que eliminaste el problema pero lo respeto, sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención- rodé los ojos.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió- se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó con la daga Bella?- suspiré.

-Pues parece que encontró un nuevo hogar- dije sonriendo, él me entrecerró los ojos y yo se los rodé.

-Se pulverizó en la explosión y mi cuerpo la absorbió- sonrió.

-¡Eso es magnífico!

-Si tú lo dices…- dije con bastante sarcasmo- Yo solo quiero volver a mi vida normal y…- en ese momento me llegó olor a comida, mi estómago rugió y corrí a la cocina para comer. Leah, Alice y Ángela estaban guisando algo que olía delicioso- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Falta mucho?- las tres se volvieron a mí y sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Bella! – Se lanzaron hacia mí y tras saludarlas me contestaron- veo que sigues con tu hambre…- dijeron a la vez de una forma un tanto sospechosa, cogí unas uvas a mi alcance y mientras las comía les contesté.

-Eso parece, el gasto de energía me da hambre- rieron- ¿Qué pasa?- se miraron entre ellas y tras negar Ángela y Alice volvieron con la comida mientras que Leah se acercaba de forma sospechosa a mí.

-Bella…- una vez a mí lado me pasó el brazo por los hombros- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación que ocurre algo?- sonrió y cogió mi mano para ponerla en su vientre enseguida su bebé se movió y sonreí- parece que será un chico muy vital- asintió.

-Ahora…- cogió mi mano y la puso sobre el mío, en el momento que la sentí moverse la felicidad me embargó consiguiendo que no parara de llorar.

-¡Estoy…!- asintió.

-¡Estamos…!- dijo tan emocionada como yo y me abracé a ella llorando de alegría- ¡Debo decirle a Edward seguro que…!- en ese momento apareció por la puerta, al verme llorando vi como su cara cambiaba a una de preocupación.

-Bella… ¿Estás bien?- asentí mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Edward… Estoy… Digo estamos… Seremos…- empecé a balbucear, él me apretó más fuerte antes de terminar por mí.

-Papás…- lo separé de mí y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Ya lo sabias?- apartó la vista avergonzado.

-Bueno yo…Los chicos…Ya sabes y dijeron…- empezó a balbucear ahora él y resoplé.

-¿No querían que lo supiera?- pregunté algo perdida ¿Por qué demonios no querrían que supiera de algo así?

-Temíamos que pudiera pasarte algo, por eso fuimos a casa de Caius a acabar con él antes que tú lo hicieras- aunque la intención era buena no dejaba de molestarme.

-Entiendo que lo hicisteis con la mejor intención, pero no me gusta que me mantengan al margen de algo tan importante como lo es mi estado- suspiró avergonzado.

-Lo siento Bella, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- dijo bastante serio y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Más bien no habrá necesidad que ocurra de nuevo!- reímos juntos, volví a poner mi mano sobre el vientre y al sentirla de nuevo volví a emocionarme- ¡Me parece increíble estar embarazada!- sonrió mientras ponía su mano junto a la mía.

-A mí me encanta la idea de tener otra hija…- nos quedamos perdimos en nuestras miradas unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Te amo Edward…- nos perdimos en un profundo beso.

-Yo a ti Bella…- contestó cuando paramos a tomar aire, tras mirarnos de forma intensa unos segundos juntamos nuestros labios de nuevo pero nuestro beso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi estómago y reímos- lo dejaremos para después de comer- asentí.

-Sí, parece que nuestra pequeña tiene hambre…- en ese momento entraron el resto en la cocina que me miraban muy sonrientes, yo les entrecerré los ojos- ¿Lo sabíais todos menos yo?- cuando los vi apartar la vista resoplé- ¡No puedo creerlo…!- Alistair se acercó a mí y me cogió las manos.

-Fue mi idea no decirte, me preocupaba que te centraras más en tu estado que en la batalla- viéndolo así puede que hubiera sido lo más sensato, seguramente no me hubiera arriesgado a hacer lo que hice de saberlo y si no lo hubiera hecho Caius seguiría siendo una molestia en nuestras vidas.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- lo mire seria y lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Pero que sea la última vez! – a continuación hice lo mismo con el resto, a pesar de todo no me gustaba la idea que me hubieran ocultado algo así, sobre todo Edward… Algo debió intuir Alistair ya que enseguida dijo.

-¡Chicos será mejor que los dejemos solos que seguro tienen cosas que hablar…!- no tardaron mucho en perderse de vista. Una vez solos Edward volvió a besarme y me sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Siento no habértelo dicho a pesar de saber que te molestarías, pero tenía miedo que os pasara algo- lo volví a besar antes de contestarle, ahora lo que menos deseaba era discutir.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- reímos.

-Sí, en cierto modo pensamos igual…- asentí- Tú fuiste allí con la misma intención que nosotros, con la diferencia que tuviste más suerte.

-Por suerte si, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada más que de nuestra familia- volvimos a besarnos pero más dulcemente, mientras lo hacía volvió a acariciarme el vientre a lo que nuestra hija volvió a moverse.

-Lo importante es que ya todo acabó y podemos vivir en paz- sonreí recordando todo lo vivido en el último tiempo.

-¡Sí, por fin!- mientras lo miraba vinieron a mi mente todos los momentos vividos juntos - Todavía no me puedo creer lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que entraste en ella- nos besamos de nuevo mientras que abría mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas.

-La mía también…- volvimos a besarnos- pero ahora que todo lo malo ha terminado deberíamos pensar en irnos a vivir juntos- volví a reír.

-Aquí lo hacemos…- rodó los ojos.

-Por mucho que los quiera, me apetece tener intimidad y eso aquí es imposible- reí.

-Tienes razón…- entonces recordé- Mi casa está libre… ¿Qué me dices?- amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda!- volvimos a besarnos, él comenzó a acariciar mis piernas muy lentamente desde mis tobillos hasta culminar en mi centro donde comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mí tanga.

-Edward…- gemí deseosa de sentirlo- Te necesito ya…- susurré, él sonrió de lado con esa sonrisa que no hacía sino ponerme más caliente todavía.

-Tengo una idea mejor…- dijo en tono pícaro- ¡Vamos al lago…!- sin esperar mi respuesta me alzó y corrió hasta que llegamos al mismo lago de la última vez, una vez allí nos desnudamos el uno al otro y nos fuimos metiendo en el agua lentamente hasta que nos llegó a la cintura, entonces me cogió el trasero y me alzó para penetrarme de una sola estocada- Bella te amo y deseo que a partir de ahora nuestra vida sea próspera, feliz y lo más importante…- me guiñó el ojo de forma pícara antes de terminar- tranquila- no pude más que reír mientras que le contestaba.

-Yo deseo lo mismo Edward…- lo besé con pasión mientras que comenzaba el vaivén que deseaba- y lo más importante que por y para siempre seremos uno.

-De eso no te quede la menor duda…- así dimos por zanjada la conversación antes de perdernos en el placer hasta bien entrado el amanecer.

A partir de ahora mis únicos problemas serán los de cualquier chica de mi edad, ahora me centraría en mi boda con Edward, mis hijas, los chicos y chicas que son como mi familia, amigos,… ¡Dios! Todavía me costaba creer que de estar sola y perdida, había encontrado todo lo que una vez deseé y nunca creí posible. Podría decirse que mi Destino antes Incierto había encontrado su propósito y era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar...

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el último, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que me he tardado más de lo que esperaba pero he borrado y vuelto a empezar infinidad de veces, hasta que al final quedó como quería. Ahora me pondré con el Epílogo para dejar esta historia ya completa, mi tercera historia terminada ¡Estoy que no me lo creo!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	27. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

EDWARD

¡Oh dios! ¡Por fin había llegado el día y estaba más nervioso de lo que esperaba! ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera siendo especiales como éramos nos librábamos de esta sensación ¿Bella estaría igual?

-Tranquilo Edward…- intentaba tranquilizarme Alistair- todo va según lo previsto- asentí, estábamos solos en la habitación habilitada para vestirnos en este día.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Supongo que en esto somos iguales a los demás- reí.

-¿Tú también estás nervioso?- asintió.

-Solo un poco, nada que no pueda aguantar.

-Yo no puedo esperar el momento en que Bella sea oficialmente la señora Cullen- reímos.

-Y yo que Leah sea la mía…- me guiño él ojo y sonreí.

-Ya nos queda poco…- volví a mirar el reloj que parecía no andar nada.

-¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar en todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí…- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Totalmente…- yo me perdí también en los míos, pensando en todo lo acontecido hasta llegar hasta aquí, sobre todo en éstos últimos 2 meses tras la muerte de Caius… El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde entonces. Enseguida nos mudamos a la casa de Bella, la que se convirtió en nuestra casa familiar. Jessica había hecho algunas mejoras incluida su ampliación, sonreí ante tal pensamiento, estaba convencido que nuestra hija sería la primera de muchos más…

-¿Te perdiste de nuevo en tu mundo?- reí.

-Algo así.

-¿Puede saberse en que pensabas?- suspiré muy alegre antes de contestar.

-En todo y en nada…- nos quedamos mirando serios un momento para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Sabes? Yo pensaba en la suerte que tenemos de ser todos vecinos…- dijo entre risas y asentí. Cuando les comentamos nuestra decisión de irnos a casa de Bella, las chicas hablaron entre ellas porque no querían separarse y se mudaron al mismo barrio que nosotros, dónde por casualidad… Nótese la ironía, estaban vendiendo varias. Estaba convencido que algo hicieron para que de repente tantos vecinos quisieran vender sus casas ¡Pero en fin! Así seguíamos juntos pero cada uno en la privacidad de su hogar. La mansión Cullen quedó para el resto de seres especiales como nosotros que no tuvieran un hogar donde ir. Alice y Leah se encargaban de ella.

-Sí…- así tendremos a quien ir a pedirle sal cuando haga falta…- bromeé y volvimos a reír.

-En mi caso no será necesario…- palmeó mi espalda- en el tuyo puedo asegurar que si- reí.

-Bella tiene un apetito atroz desde que está embarazada, no creo que en casa pueda faltar de nada o me acabará comiendo a mí…- dije fingiendo miedo y volvimos a reír.

-Me gustas Edward…- me dijo bastante orgulloso- estoy convencido que Bella no podía haber encontrado nada mejor- iba a contestarle pero la voz de Jake gritando nos interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es la hora!- nos volvimos a sonreír.

-¡Por fin llegó el momento!

-Si… ¿Vamos? - asentí.

-¡Vamos! – tras darnos un último vistazo y asegurarnos que todo estaba en su sitio salimos fuera rumbo a la parte trasera del jardín dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos miramos fijamente antes de entrar.

-¿Preparado?- sonreí.

-Totalmente…- asintió mientras abría la puerta para salir al exterior. Las chicas lo habían dejado todo perfecto, a pesar que queríamos ayudar no nos dejaron hacer mucho ¡Pero en fin! Alistair y yo nos colocamos junto al altar donde el cura ya nos esperaba preparado para empezar con la ceremonia. Miré a Jake que me guiñó el ojo, yo le sonreí, estaba sentado junto a Bree, al final se había dado la oportunidad con ella, se les veía bien y me alegraba mucho, se había convertido en un gran amigo, quería verlo feliz y eso significaba olvidar a Bella.

Al momento que se empezó a escuchar la marcha nupcial y el corazón se me encogió, nos volvimos a la puerta ansiosos por verlas. Primero entró Leah acompañada de Jasper y a continuación Bella del brazo de Seth, ambas se veían preciosas. No tenía palabras para describir como me sentía en estos momentos, estaba convencido que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. En cuanto llegaron a nosotros no pude evitar susurrarle…

-¡Estas preciosa! – me sonrió.

-¡Tú también estás imponente!- nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y enseguida comenzó la ceremonia, ésta pasó antes de poder darme cuenta. Yo sólo deseaba llegar al momento del "Si quiero", una vez que llegamos a esa parte y escuché "los declaro marido y mujer" no pude evitar que la felicidad me embargara y dejándome llevar por la misma la besé profundamente.

-¡Edward! ¡Vas a arruinar mi maquillaje!- se quejó entre besos y le sonreí de lado.

-Puedes volver a ponerlo…- me dio una débil sonrisa y volví a besarla con más pasión esta vez, no podía creer que en solo unas horas alejados la hubiera echado de menos como si fueran siglos- ¡Por fin eres mía!- rió.

-Edward… Lo soy desde aquel día que nos conocimos…- me guiñó y sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Una noche increíble… ¡La mejor de mí vida! - volvió a reír.

-Sí que lo fue…- ahora me besó ella a mí- pero ahora debo ir a retocarme antes de la fotos…- rodé los ojos- Edward…- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos- quiero que nuestra celebración sea perfecta y eso incluye las fotos de recuerdo… - ahí no pude debatir y la dejé ir - voy a retocarme…- dijo al fotógrafo que nos esperaba para las mismas.

-Sí señora, mientras iré fotografiando a los otros señores…- asintió y se fue, Leah y Alistair se fueron junto al fotógrafo, yo me quedé observándola mientras se alejaba pero no tardaron mucho en abalanzarse sobre ella para felicitarla todos nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo hice lo propio con todos para a continuación esperar a Bella para las fotos. Enseguida se acercó Jasper a mí.

-Parece que seguiremos haciendo esas cenas en pareja de las que tanto te reías…- no pude evitar reír mientras recordaba esos tiempos.

-Si… Tanto tiempo buscándola y la tenía tan cerca…Y lo que menos esperaba es que ya fueran amigas desde antes…- asintió mirando el cielo bastante pensativo.

-Si…Incluso yo la conocía y nunca me paré a pensar que fuera especial…- dijo bastante apenado y le palmeé la espalda para animarlo.

-¡Lo más increíble es que nuestras mujeres ya fueran amigas antes de conocerla! – reímos.

-Muy curioso… - lo interrumpí.

-¡Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando la conocí…!- nos miramos unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo.

-Sí, todavía me acuerdo de esa noche cuando me llevaste junto a ella.

-Parece tan lejano…Y apenas hace unos meses.- asintió.

-Cuando amamos, el tiempo nos pasa volando…- se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras que observaba a Alice y su hijo a lo lejos- cuando nazca tu hija me entenderás.

-Ya tengo 2…- reí mirando hacia ambas que iban detrás de su madre y ayudándola con el vestido para ir al baño a retocarse, la habían entretenido más de lo esperado con sus felicitaciones.

-Tienes razón, será tu tercera hija, me alegro por ti…- me sonrió orgulloso- ¿Quién me diría que acabarías siendo padre antes que yo?- volvimos a reír, en ese momento se acercaron el resto de chicos a nosotros.

-Cuñado…- chocamos la mano- al final llegó el día y todo salió bien- asentí.

-Sí, ya pasó lo principal ahora solo queda celebrarlo…- Jake me dio un codazo en el costado.

-Y seguro que esa celebración no tiene en cuenta a las niñas…- rodé los ojos.

-Sabes de sobra que se quedaran esta noche con Charlotte y Peter…Ya mañana cuando nos vayamos de viaje si vendrán con nosotros- asintieron algo extrañados.

-¿Al final no habéis querido ir solos?- preguntó Jared y negué.

-Bella no quería dejarlas aquí bajo ningún concepto, así que iremos los 4…- sonreí y ellos me acompañaron.

-No puede disfrutarse una luna de miel en familia igual que en pareja…- expresó Quil en voz alta sus pensamientos, al ver que todos lo mirábamos con los ojos entrecerrados alzó las manos- ¿Qué? ¡Solo es mi pensamiento!

-Sé que no será lo mismo, haremos cosas diferentes pero no por ello menos divertidas- rodó los ojos.

-¡Por mucho que digas…- me señaló con el dedo- No será lo mismo y lo sabes!- resoplé.

-Lo sé…- repetí- Pero es lo que queremos…- zanjé así el asunto y me alejé para ir en busca de Bella, lo que menos me apetecía era un debate sobre mi luna de miel, tampoco es que fuera una de otro mundo, habíamos cogido un hotel rural con amplias comodidades a nuestro alcance para que todos pudiéramos disfrutar.

-Edward…- me llamó Leah sonriente.

-¡Dime preciosa…!- la besé en la mejilla - ¿Ya habéis terminado con el fotógrafo?

-Sí, pero quería hablar por otro asunto…- me imaginaba de qué se trataba pero esperé que ella me lo dijera- ¿Crees que podré despedirme de James antes que os vayáis?- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara con exasperación antes de contestar.

-En cuanto aparezca te llamaré...- sonrió ampliamente, en el fondo la entendía. No dejaba de ser nuestro hermano y ahora que solo era una especie de espíritu volvía a ser el James que conocimos… Aunque a veces sacaba al idiota solo para joderme…

-¡No te imaginas lo que lo echaba de menos…! - puso ojos soñadores y no pude evitar resoplar de nuevo.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto para después…- miré alrededor como si eso fuera a impedir que ella no se enterara- No quiero que Bella lo sepa… No sé cómo lo tomaría…- asintió.

-Estoy convencida que no le hará nada de gracia…- se quedó unos segundos pensativa antes de volver a hablar- ¡Pero yo estoy muy contenta de haber recuperado a mi hermano!- al ver su entusiasmo sonreí.

-¡Si tan solo hubiera cambiado antes de todo esto…!- ella bajó la vista algo apenada.

-No podemos cambiar el destino, seguramente no hubiera sido igual de haber seguido vivo.

-Tienes toda la razón, su obsesión por el poder lo cegó…- se abrazó a mí.

-Me alegro que por fin estemos juntos los 3…- no pude si no reír.

-Yo no tanto…- me apretó más fuerte.

-Sé que en el fondo te sientes igual que yo…- suspiré.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no dejaré que me arruine mi noche de bodas…- rió más fuerte.

-¿Cómo va a hacer eso si Bella esta despierta?- rodé los ojos.

-No me fio ni esto…- hice una señal con los dedos indicando muy poco, ella me soltó.

-¡No seas exagerado! ¡Ve por la novia, haceros las fotos y a continuación pasaremos al salón! - tras despedirme de un beso en la mejilla fui al baño donde la encontré terminado de retocarse bajo la atenta mirada de mis niñas.

-Parece que todo va bien por aquí…- dije para hacerme notar, ella me sonrió mientras que las niñas se abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¡Papi!

-Sí, ya estoy lista para las fotos- la besé ligeramente esta vez.

-Pues ya terminaron Leah y Alistair, así que…- le di mi brazo para que me agarrara, en el otro cogí a Reneesme en brazos mientras que Nessie lo llevaba cogido- … ¡Vamos mis bellas princesas! ¡Nos están esperando!- nos dirigimos a hacernos la fotos y una vez terminamos fuimos en busca de Leah y Alistair para ir a la carpa habilitada para el efecto. Una vez allí nos dedicamos a disfrutar tanto de la cena como la compañía. Me pasé la noche entera observando a todos mientras que disfrutaban de nuestra noche y sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo por la familia que tenía y ansioso de ampliarla mucho más.

Cuando menos esperaba llegó el momento del baile y tanto Alistair como yo las cogimos de la mano guiándolas a la pista, una vez que empezamos nos siguieron los demás. Tras unos segundos en silencio Bella susurró.

-Si te dijera que ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé algo así… ¿Lo creerías?

-Yo anhelaba algo así…- me separé lo justo para guiñarle- y me alegro de haberlo conseguido- sonrió.

-Yo también Edward…Es más de lo que nunca soñé…- paró de bailar, me miró fijamente a los ojos para a continuación entrelazar los dedos en mi cabello y besarme con pasión- …Te amo.

-Y yo…

A partir de ahí la noche me pasó volando, lo pasé mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y no podía esperar para disfrutar la mejor parte de todas ¡Mi noche de bodas!

BELLA

Después de tantos días sin parar preparando una boda perfecta, me alegró mucho que todo saliera bien y sin contratiempos. Estaba bastante agotada después del ajetreado día pero ahora venía lo mejor…Sonreí para mis adentros, me relajaría en la intimidad de nuestra casa junto a Edward. Una vez que todo terminó, nos despedimos primero de las niñas que dormirían con Charlotte y Peter para después hacerlo del resto.

Después emprendimos la marcha a casa para poder disfrutar de nuestra noche… ¡Dios! ¡No sabía porque pero desde que desperté la última vez estaba más caliente que nunca! ¡Incluso durante la ceremonia no podía apartar la vista de mi flamante esposo! Una vez que llegamos y entramos me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué piensas?- agarré sus manos que estaban sobre mi vientre, nuestra hija se movió y reímos.

-Parece que será una niña muy inquieta…

-Como su mamá…- reí mientras me volvía frente a él.

-A partir de ahora seré una chica más tranquila…- dije muy seria y rió.

-No lo creo…- le entrecerré los ojos y el me resopló.

-¿No lo crees?- dije rezumando sarcasmo y me apretó más fuerte contra él.

-No es hora de discutir, si no de disfrutar…- me besó intensamente y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Lo único que deseaba era sentirlo dentro de mí, por lo que a toda velocidad nos fuimos desnudando conforme subíamos a nuestra habitación, una vez en ella me tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó parado observándome.

-Eres hermosa…- sonreí de lado.

-¡Deja de hablar y ven aquí ahora mismo!- cogió mi pie y comenzó a subir por la pierna dejando un reguero de besos a su paso, cuando por fin alcanzó la zona donde anhelada sentir su lengua pasó a la otra pierna en sentido contrario…- ¿Qué demonios?- le dije bastante malhumorada y rió.

-Tú limítate a disfrutar…- suspiré y traté de concentrarme en las sensaciones. Cada suspiro en mi piel mandaba miles de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo que desencadenaban un éxtasis total al llegar a mi centro.

-Edward…- gemí, pude notar su leve sonrisa antes de darme un muerdo en mi muslo- ¡Mierda! Necesito que…

-Lo sé…- sin decir nada más siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar mi centro donde comenzó a lamer primero lento y después rápido haciendo que me regocijara en el placer- ¡Bella…! ¡Eres exquisita!

-¡Te necesito ya Edward!- en un salto estaba sobre mí y me besó intensamente mientras que me iba penetrando poco a poco, una vez que lo hizo del todo se quedó parado mirándome fijamente.

-Te amo Bella…- puso la mano en mi vientre haciendo que nuestra hija se moviera- y te prometo que seremos una familia enorme y feliz…- lo besé susurrando entre besos.

-Yo también te amo y espero que esta solo sea la primera de los muchos hijos que tendremos…- a continuación comenzó el vaivén que deseábamos y nos perdimos en el placer hasta bien entrada la mañana, acabé exhausta pero antes de quedarme dormida no pude evitar recordar todo lo acontecido hasta llegar a aquí, no pude evitar sonreír a la vida por todo lo que me había dado, es verdad que me había quitado una familia pero también me había dado otra a la que amaba con todo mi corazón y con la que podía contar para todo lo que necesitara.

Si estaba en mi mano los protegería para siempre con mi vida…

 **20 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Eleazar… ¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermana? –preguntó Edward por no sé cuanta vez a mi hijo mayor que seguía enfrascado en su ordenador sin prestarle la menor atención. Viendo como Edward perdía la paciencia ante la ignorancia de nuestro hijo y sobre todo por el hecho de no saber dónde andaba nuestra hija, decidí intervenir. A pesar de tener ya casi 20 años la trataba como si fuera un bebé…

-Edward…Tranquilízate, yo me encargaré de encontrarla…- me concentré en su esencia y la hallé cerca de la fuente del parque junto a su reciente novio, como era lógico no iba a decirle eso a Edward.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya viene de camino a casa, se entretuvo en la universidad…- me entrecerró los ojos, supongo que después de conocernos tantos años intuía cuando mentía, él no lograba leer a los demás como yo. Pero era algo que solo hacía cuando era necesario, no me gustaba meterme en la cabeza de los demás.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mientes?- rodé los ojos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo…- me acerqué a Eleazar y le di un beso en la sien- cariño no deberías pasar tanto tiempo junto al ordenador- resopló.

-¡Si mamá…!- me contestó sonriendo y Edward nos miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado a mi cuando hace rato que intento hablarte?- le preguntó a mi hijo que volvió a resoplar antes de contestar.

-Papá, si no sé dónde está Maggie para que molestarme…- pude ver como la vena de Edward estaba a punto de saltar y decidí que lo mejor era llevármelo de allí.

-Cariño, relájate tenemos que tener todo listo para nuestra cena familiar…- desvió la vista de mi hijo a mí- dentro de nada estarán todos aquí…- sonreí de lado antes de seguir- incluso nuestra Nessie con su esposo- asintió de mejor humor.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que seré abuelo…- reí.

-¡Ya era hora...!- le guiñé el ojo y me miró mal.

-¡No soy tan viejo!- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Lo eres más que yo…!- suspiró.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así…

-Papá…- gritaron nuestros pequeños gemelos Edward y Charlie a la vez antes de abalanzarse sobre su padre. Se puede decir que todos llegaron de corrido, primero llegó Maggie, al cabo de 2 años quedé embarazada de Eleazar que ya tenía 17 y 2 años después llegaron los gemelos que tenían 15 años, fueron los últimos que tuvimos, tras ellos no habíamos vuelto a quedar embarazados y no era porque no practicáramos…

-Mamá…- se abalanzaron sobre mí y casi me caen de las escaleras- lo siento- me dijo apenado Edward y le sonreí.

-Sabes que nunca dejaría que nos cayéramos- rió.

-Lo sé… - me dieron ambos una mirada pícara- ¿Una carrera al jardín?- miré a Edward que sonrió.

-¡Id! Yo me ocuparé de todo por aquí…- le sonreí en agradecimiento- Espero que nuestra pequeña vuelva pronto…- suspiró con tristeza y no pude evitar reír.

-Edward, es mayorcita, estará bien…- rodó los ojos.

-Siempre será mi pequeña…- Edward y Charlie comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y nosotros?- Edward les alborotó el pelo a ambos.

-Vosotros sois mis pequeños campeones…- sonrieron y tras darme Charlie un guiño, fluctuaron fuera a la vez, antes de seguirlos oí el lamento de Edward.

-¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacer eso yo?- reí sin poder evitarlo, a pesar que Alistair le dijo que tendría habilidades parecidas a las mías nunca llegó a conseguirlas todas, tampoco es que fuera necesario pero se frustraba demasiado. Yo seguí fluctuando hasta que alcancé primero a Edward y después a Charlie…

-¡Jo, mamá! ¡No es justo!- se quejó Edward a lo que Charlie asintió.

-Tiene razón ¿Cómo haces para ganar siempre?- sonreí a ambos mientras que los cogía por los hombros.

-¡Suerte supongo…!- negaron con la cabeza y rieron.

-No creo que solo con suerte nos ganes siempre- reí, ninguno de ellos sabía nada de la profecía o de lo especial que era, tampoco es que fuera algo relevante en nuestra vida cotidiana y preferí dejarlo así. Conocían mis dones al igual que los del resto y los suyos propios pero hasta ahí… Lo más curioso es que hablaban de su tío James como si lo conocieran, y lo más raro que lo hacían cuando pensaban que no los escuchaba. Incluso más de una vez los oí hablar con Edward y Leah sobre él como si fuera uno más de la familia, cosa que no entendía puesto que murió antes que ninguno de ellos lo conociera. Bueno solo Nessie y Reneesme lograron conocerlo pero muy superficialmente y no era tan guay como lo ponían… ¿Me pregunto que me ocultaban? ¿Edward y Leah les habían hablado de él? ¿Por qué razón? Cada vez que intentaba sacarles información a alguno de ellos se hacían los locos y me cambiaban de tema, el peor era Edward…- ¿Mamá?- preguntó Charlie sacándome de mis pensamientos y sonreí.

-Pues aunque no lo creas lo es…- le guiñé el ojo y salí corriendo…- a ver si me pilláis entre los 2 ¡Recordad lo que os dije! – fui concentrándome en ellos y como bien les enseñe vinieron hacia mi uno por cada lado…Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarme salté sobre el árbol y antes que chocaran entre sí los paré…

-¡Mamá!- dijeron a la vez y no pude evitar reír.

-Ya tendréis más suerte la próxima vez…- Edward resopló, me recordaba tanto a su padre, bueno los 2 eran idénticos físicamente pero él lo era hasta en los gestos y su forma de hablar, Charlie era más como yo.

-Yo creo que nunca podremos ganarte- dijo Charlie apenado, sonreí mientras bajaba de un salto y me ponía junto a ellos.

-El tiempo lo dirá…- los empujé hacia adelante- de momento volvamos a casa, ya deben estar al llegar y tengo hambre…-rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-No puedo creer que tengas hambre con todo lo que comiste hoy…- reí.

-Soy una mamá muy activa y necesito recargarme- rieron.

-Te quiero mamá…- dijo Edward y lo besé en la mejilla, enseguida Charlie me abrazó.

-¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!- dijo Charlie y sonreí.

Enseguida llegamos a nuestro jardín donde ya se hallaban todos, mis hijos corrieron al encuentro de sus amigos y primos, al verlos a todos reunidos no pude evitar recordar cómo llegamos aquí.

Alec y Riley eran pareja, desde aquel día en el bosque tenía el presentimiento que algo se traían, lo confirmamos al mes de morir Caius cuando hicieron pública su relación. Yo estaba más que feliz por ambos.

Jake comenzó a salir con una compañera del trabajo poco después de ese mismo día, era una chica muy agradable y simpática llamada Bree, ella solo era una humana entonces, hoy día gracias a los adelantos de Jasper con mi sangre pudo hacerla especial, todos adquirían algunos dones míos pero ninguno conseguía las mismas habilidades. Tenían 2 gemelas de la misma edad de Edward y Charlie llamadas Bella y Bree, se llevaban de lo mejor…Tal vez con el tiempo…

Alistair y Leah habían tenido 2 chicos James de la edad que Maggie, Alistair de la misma edad de Eleazar y por último la pequeña Leah de 12 años, se les veía extremadamente felices…Todavía no entendía porque ponerle el nombre de su hermano después de todo lo que hizo pero ella cuando le preguntaba solo contestaba que ella se entendía, después llegaron Alistair de 17 y la pequeña Leah…

Seth terminó casándose con Emily, una vampira muy agradable con la que llevaba varios meses de relación antes que todo terminara, tuvieron 2 niñas, la primera se llamaba como nuestra madre Renee y la pequeña Emily como su mamá, de 15 y 12 respectivamente.

Mike terminó casándose con Jessica, la misma vampira que reformó mi casa, se conocieron en una cena que hicimos con todos y desde entonces eran inseparables, solo habían tenido un hijo llamado como su padre, era de la edad de Eleazar.

Emmet y Rose al final terminaron viviendo juntos porque ninguno creía en el matrimonio, sólo tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Elisa, era de la misma edad que Eleazar.

Ben dejó de ser tan estirado y se integró más entre nosotros, todo gracias a la intervención de Ángela, a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban bastante bien, solo tuvieron una hija que tenía la edad de mi Maggie.

Jasper y Alice habían tenido 2 hijos más después de él pequeño Jasper, David de 17 y Lizz de 14. No sabía que hubiésemos hecho sin Jasper, él había sido una pieza clave en usar mi sangre para perfeccionar tanto a las razas como a humanos y poder adquirir ciertas habilidades, aunque solo se trasmitían algunas, era un adelanto, sobre todo para los humanos sin gen de mutación.

Jared y Jane a pesar de fingir que se odiaban durante bastante tiempo, al final acabaron juntos, llevaban ya más de 15 años y habían tenido un hijo llamado como su padre de 14 años, era tan serio como sus padres pero cuando se juntaba con mis pequeños sacaban lo mejor de él y no era tan serio.

Quil e Irina terminaron conociéndose de casualidad y viven juntos, no quieren casarse tampoco, tienen a Senna de 15 años.

Peter y Charlotte no tuvieron hijos, pero no les importaba porque consideraban a mis hijas mayores, Nessie y Reneesme como propias, habían creado un vínculo muy especial entre ellos del que me sentía tremendamente orgullosa…

Por último estaba Embry… Después de tranquilizarse todo se alejó sin motivo aparente, sólo de vez en cuando les mandaba cartas a las niñas que hablaban de su tío Embry con mucho cariño, nunca quiso decirle la verdad a Nessie y aunque no estaba de acuerdo no era de mi competencia hacerlo.

Nessie… Mi pequeña era toda una mujer de 32 años casada y a punto de ser mamá, su esposo Kevin se conocieron en la universidad y desde entonces están juntos, en cuanto supo de nosotros y nuestras habilidades se prestó para mejorar y poder vivir eternamente con Nessie.

Éramos todos tan diferentes y a la vez iguales…

-¿Bella?- llegó Edward junto a mí, se veía preocupado- ¿Estás bien?- asentí, pero notaba la voz algo emocionada- Sí, tan solo estaba recordando- me abrazó.

-Espero que solo sean cosas buenas- reí.

-La mayoría lo son…

-¿Puedes explicarme mejor?- señalé a todos y enseguida asintió.

-Tenemos una familia maravillosa- me besó.

-Sí, sobre todo nuestros hijos…- suspiró antes de interrumpirme, ya sabía con lo que saldría.

-Todavía me cuesta aceptar que nuestra Nessie vaya a ser mamá…- reí, ya tenía más de 30 pero para Edward todavía era su pequeña, Reneesme también tenía novio pero no lo había traído a casa todavía, cuando Edward lo supiera…- ¿Me ocultas algo importante verdad?- negué rápidamente.

-No, solo recordaba nada mas- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- resoplé.

-¡Mejor unámonos al resto y disfrutemos de nuestro día familiar…!

Nos integramos con todos y se olvidó completamente de lo que habíamos hablado, ellos no eran los únicos en saber hacerse el loco.

No podía dejar de dar gracias por la familia tan maravillosa que tenía. Todavía recordaba con exactitud la noche que comenzó todo esto, hace exactamente 30 años… Aquella fatídica noche fue el comienzo de mi nueva vida, una a la que no renunciaría por nada en el mundo…

EDWARD

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas acompañé a Bella a la cama dónde cayó totalmente exhausta. Me fui con Leah al salón a esperarlo ¿Quién me iba a decir hace 20 años que estaría así con James? Desde que lo vi la primera vez, fuimos teniendo más contacto incluso son Leah y fuimos recuperando la relación que tuvimos hace muchísimo tiempo.

Por raro que pareciera solo nosotros y nuestros hijos eran capaces de verlo, se lo comenté a Jasper y Alistair, dijeron que podría ser por el vínculo familiar que nos une, seguramente tuvieran razón. Todos lo conocían como el tío James pero sabían que no había que hablar de él en presencia de Bella, al principio nos costó bastante poder entablar alguna conversación larga ya que sólo podía aparecer junto a ella, pero con el paso de los años pudo alejarse cada vez más y eso nos facilitó el recuperar nuestra relación ya extinta. Nuestros hijos esperaban igual de ansiosos para verlo ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que después de tantos años volvería a querer a mi hermano?

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?- apareció saludando a los niños y todos rieron emocionados.

-¡Bien tío! Queríamos contarte varias cosas que nos han pasado y…- siguieron hablando y contándole lo que habían hecho durante el día. Leah y yo nos quedamos observando mientras que terminaban.

-Me alegra mucho tenerlo con nosotros- dijo Leah y sonreí.

-Aunque te parezca mentira a mí también, si me hubieran dicho esto hace unos años…- me interrumpió riendo a carcajadas.

-Sí, todavía recuerdo tus maldiciones cada vez que aparecía o tu malhumor cuando los niños lo vieron por primera vez- asentí mientras los observaba.

-Sí, creo que solo lo odiaba por la unión que tiene con Bella…- me interrumpió.

-¡Oh, Edward! Tú tienes una unión mucho más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero soy celoso por naturaleza- dije guiñándole el ojo y ella me dio un codazo en el costado.

-¡Tonto! –Se quedó unos segundos callada mirando hacia ellos- me alegro de haber recuperado a mi hermano- reí.

-Siempre que lo vemos dices lo mismo…- me miró mal.

-No tiene gracia Edward… Hablando del tema ¿Se lo has dicho a Bella?- suspiré sin ánimo.

-No…- me interrumpió.

-¿Ella no ha vuelto a preguntar?- asentí- Edward deberías hacerlo, ya son muchos años.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo decirle…

-¡Vamos Edward, es tu mujer! Seguro que sabes la forma, ya nos ha pillado varias veces hablando de él con los niños…- me miró muy seria- Deberías decirle antes que se entere por alguien más y se enoje- suspiré derrotado, tenía razón pero no estaba en mis planes decirle ni ahora ni nunca ¿qué importancia podía tener? En mi opinión era mejor dejarlo estar.

Al cabo de una hora mis chicos se retiraron a dormir después de darnos los besos de buenas noches mientras que los de Leah se fueron a ver la televisión.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo hoy?

-Bien, estuvimos todos juntos y…- Leah comenzó a relatarle con detalle todo lo acontecido en la tarde, yo también le contaba algunas partes que ella no sabía. Me encantaba haber recuperado a parte de mi familia. Mis padres desgraciadamente no podrían volver pero estaba convencido que allá donde estuvieran estarían orgullosos de ver hasta donde hemos llegado.

No podía si no agradecer por la vida que había conseguido, todo empezó por una profecía que nos complicó la vida a todos y cada uno de nosotros, pero también nos hizo unirnos como una gran familia, una que estaba seguro que seguirá aumentando a lo largo de los siglos, al igual que nuestro amor…

¿O es que acaso no todos los destinos son inciertos? Pero una vez que se logra alcanzar, hay que cogerlos con fuerza y no soltarlo jamás…

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el final, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, les agradezco en el alma su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible.**

 **Todavía me parece mentira que ya terminé mi tercera historia, cuando hace apenas un año que comencé a escribir. :)**

 **Les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


End file.
